Un voyage d'où le passé surgit !
by Tobby
Summary: Harry est envoyé par Dumbledore en mission...dans le passé. Il accepte, heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir son parrain Sirius Black, décédé en juin dernier.
1. Début d'été difficile

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages qui sont cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J K Rowling. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire en écrivant cette histoire…elle sort uniquement de mon imagination ! Ceci est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres qui composent cette histoire !

Chapitre entièrement corrigé par **Nanou**, un très gros merci à elle !

**Chapitre 1 : Début d'été difficile !**

Déjà une semaine que Harry était en vacances et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Remus ou de Dumbledore, pas plus que de Ron et Hermione.

Il faisait nuit noire et comme toutes les nuits, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se réveillait toujours en sueur et en criant le nom de son parrain, quand il revenait à la réalité, il en était d'autant plus triste.

En début de deuxième semaine de juillet, Harry reçu enfin une lettre de la part de Remus, lui demandant s'il voulait passer le reste des vacances au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix.

Harry hésita longtemps. Pouvait-il revenir dans la maison de son parrain ? Trop de souvenirs de Sirius y étaient et s'il ne tenait pas le choc ?

Mais c'était soit passer des vacances douloureuses seul avec les Dursley, soit les passer avec des amis qui était là pour le soutenir. Il répondit donc :

_Cher Lunard, _

_Je serais heureux de passer la fin des vacances en ta compagnie. Je me sens bien seul ici, même si les Dursley sont moins impossibles que d'habitude. Vous leur avez vraiment fais peur à la gare !_

_J'aimerais savoir quand viendras-tu me chercher pour m'emmener loin de cet Enfer ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Harry._

Il écrivit l'adresse et donna la lettre à sa chouette Hedwige.

« Tiens, porte-la à Lupin et fais bien attention à toi, surtout »

Hedwige s'envola et Harry se recoucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il descendit déjeuner et trouva les Dursley déjà à table. Vernon lisait le journal comme à son habitude, Dudley essayait de convaincre sa mère de lui donner plus à manger mais celle-ci s'obstinait à le lui refuser. Leurs discutions s'arrêtèrent dès que Harry entra dans la cuisine. C'était toujours la même chose, on ne lui adressait plus la parole de peur qu'il aille tout raconter à l'ordre du phoenix. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour Harry, au moins il avait la paix.

Il s'empressa de manger le petit bout de pamplemousse que Pétunia avait bien voulu lui donner et leur dit sur un ton monotone :

« Je vais bientôt partir d'ici, on va venir me chercher.  
-Déjà ? Et bien au moins cette année, on aura été beaucoup plus tranquille dit Vernon d'une voix heureuse, ce qui énerva Harry. »

Oui il était vraiment temps de partir !

Harry monta directement dans sa chambre et se mit à faire quelques devoirs. Il en avait déjà fait une bonne partie, pensant qu'il pouvait noyer son chagrin dedans, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer ce manque quand il s'arrêtait.

Après avoir fini son devoir de potion (il avait voulu le faire en dernier car son professeur Severus Snape était le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, quoique l'année dernière Ombrage, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, avait été bien pire), il rangea son devoir dans son sac.

Le pire était que Snape s'acharnait contre lui, tout simplement parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter, qui avait passé sa scolarité à ridiculiser Snape.  
Aujourd'hui, il prenait sa revanche sur Harry.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry avait fini ses devoirs à la mi-juillet. Il n'était pas fier mais ça avait été une distraction pour lui et maintenant, rien ne pouvait lui occuper l'esprit pour oublier Sirius. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, venant s'écraser sur sa table de travail où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt son devoir.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hedwige arriva, lui donnant la réponse de Remus. Harry détacha la lettre et la posa sur son bureau. Il nourrit Hedwige et la reposa dans sa cage après l'avoir félicitée et caressée. Il s'assit sur son lit et décida de lire la lettre de Lupin.

_Immédiatement._

_Lunard._

Ces mots furent accueillis par un petit cri de joie et il commença à faire ses valises le plus vite possible quand soudain il s'arrêta. Et si c'était un piège ? Peut-être que Voldemort voulait se servir de son état de faiblesse pour pouvoir enfin le tuer. Comme pour lui donner raison, sa cicatrice commença à le brûler. Pas très fort au début, puis la douleur fût violente. Il s'écroula par terre, mais se releva aussitôt : S'il devait affronter de nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres, il le ferait debout.  
Comme un fou, il sortit de la maison et se mit à crier dans la rue.

« **Montre-toi ! Je sais que tu es là, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je suis là, je t'attends Voldemort !** »

Mais rien ne se passa. Quelques voisins passèrent la tête par la fenêtre, étonnés, puis Harry se sentit soulevé violement par derrière. Ainsi, Voldemort avait été lâche et l'empoignait par derrière. Mais ce ne fut pas la voix glaciale de Voldemort qu'il entendit, mais une voix pleine de fureur, celle de son oncle pour être exact.

**« NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE HURLER COMME CA DANS LA RUE EN PLEIN JOUR ? » **

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il venait de faire exactement la même chose et le regarda dans les yeux avec insolence. Vernon le poussa violement dans la maison, Harry tomba et s'étendit de tout son long dans la cuisine. Il bouillait de rage.

C'était toujours quand il était en colère que ses pouvoirs se déclenchaient et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long dans la cuisine, la télévision se mit en marche soudainement, puis le volume devint assourdissant. Harry se bouchait les oreilles, sa rage ne faisait que s'amplifier quand soudain, la télévision explosa.

Il allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait devant deux paires de chaussure qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin plus précisément, Harry était allongé par terre au pied de Dumbledore et de Lupin. Il se releva rapidement, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de rage.

Lupin fût presque terrifié devant cette rage qu'il savait ne pas être pour lui mais pour l'oncle d'Harry, mais il ne le montra pas.

Dumbledore regardait Vernon avec des yeux bleus d'acier, des yeux glacial, le fameux regard qu'Harry ne conseillait à personne.

Vernon lui était pétrifié. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il fallait vraiment que ces deux sorciers arrivent à ce moment ? Le seul moment où il avait osé toucher Harry, il savait qu'il allait le payer très cher.

« Comment osez-vous toucher à Harry de cette façon ? On vous avait prévenu pourtant, Dursley, mais vous ne nous avez pas écouté ! Dit Lupin d'une voix qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, une voix glaciale.  
-Je…je…suis…désolé……j'ai juste……il s'est mis à crier…… dans la rue comme un fou……Vernon bredouillait, il était terrorisé.  
-Harry, est-ce que tes affaires sont prêtes ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce mais gardant ses yeux glacial sur Vernon.  
-Oui, tout est prêt, je reviens avec dans quelques instants »

Harry était fou de joie, ça y est, il allait partir et il avait été stupide de croire que Voldemort s'ennuierait à lui envoyer des lettres pour le piéger.

Il descendit deux minutes plus tard pour constater que Dumbledore fixait toujours Vernon, qui était sur le point de se faire pipi dessus. Cela fit rire Harry.

Dumbledore prit une des valises d'Harry et la transforma en portoloin de façon à ce qu'il les emmène juste devant le quartier général.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva face au 12, Grimmaurd Place, la maison de Sirius. Lorsqu'il fût à l'intérieur, il constata que Mme Weasley n'était pas là, ce qui voulait dire que Ron n'était pas là non plus. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'Hermione soit là.

Cette maison n'avait pas changé. Harry remarqua pourtant qu'elle était plus propre que l'année précédente. Mme Weasley avait fait des miracles. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius, par contre, était toujours là et criait toujours aussi fort la même rengaine.

**« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLER LA BELLE ET DIGNE MAISON DES BLACK ? JE VOUS MAUDIS ! »**

L'atmosphère était toujours aussi noire même sans tous les objets de magie noire qui avait été retiré par Sirius.

Cette maison rappela à Harry les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait passé avec son parrain et cela lui fait mal au cœur.

« Mr Ron Weasley ainsi que Mlle Hermione Granger nous rejoindrons le 28 août, dit Dumbledore de sa voix habituellement calme, et partit dans la cuisine. »

Harry se retrouva seul avec Remus.

« Euh, au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Demanda gentiment Lupin.  
Maintenant oui »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de sa cicatrice, mais décida qu'il aurait bien le temps plus tard.

« Euh…Remus…je voulais savoir pourquoi vous….enfin….tu m'as invité ici si tôt ?  
-Premièrement, parce que je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seul en ce moment Harry, et…que… et bien on peut partager notre peine à deux, dit-il d'une voix tellement triste que Harry ne pu s'empêcher de prendre Lupin dans ses bras et de se mettre à pleurer.  
-Il me manque tellement Remus, je le vois toujours dans mes rêves, il est mort à cause de moi »

D'abord surpris par l'attitude d'Harry, Lupin commença à le bercer doucement, et constata qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

« Non Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, c'est complètement faux. S'il est mort, c'est uniquement parce qu'il voulait que tu sois en vie et que tu vives Harry, pour venger tes parents. Il a choisi de venir parce qu'il t'aimait énormément Harry, Lupin n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, sa voix tremblait. Harry le regarda et pris un ton dur :  
-Je le tuerais Lupin, j'en fais le sermon sur la tombe de Sirius, je tuerais Voldemort. »  
-Oui et c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir habiter ici pendant le reste des vacances. Je voulais, avec ton accord, te faire subir un entraînement très dur, pour que tu puisses acquérir une certaine puissance face à lui. »

Harry était enchanté, quand soudain, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

« Mais ça m'est impossible de pratiquer la magie pendant les vacances, le ministère va me faire expulser de Poudlard.  
-Vois-tu Harry, après avoir passé l'examen des BUSE, on fait partie des sorciers de second cycle. Comme tu as passé tes BUSE sans problème, sauf pour la divination, tu as le droit de faire usage de la magie »

Harry sauta de joie et serra très fort Lupin dans ses bras. Il était enfin un peu heureux depuis le départ de son parrain.

« Au fait, comment connais-tu mes notes ?»

Lupin lui fait un clin d'œil énigmatique.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore entra. Harry le soupçonna d'avoir tout entendu mais le remercia secrètement de lui avoir laissé le temps de parler avec Lupin.

« Alors Harry, je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi tu es ici ? Dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Harry hocha la tête positivement.  
-Après le rude combat que tu as eu au ministère, j'ai constaté que, bien que tu aies beaucoup de force pour ton âge, il faut que tu continues à beaucoup t'entraîner, surtout depuis son retour. Grâce à l'aide de Remus, et de quelques personnes appartenant à l'ordre du Phoenix, nous allons organiser un plan d'entraînement pour le reste de tes vacances. »

Harry était enchanté par cette perspective.

« Les matières les plus importantes sont bien sûr la Défense contre les forces du mal que t'enseignera Remus, l'Occlumancie que je t'enseignerais, la Métamorphose que t'enseignera le professeur McGonagall, les Enchantements que t'enseignera Tonks et les duels que t'enseignera le professeur Snape… »

Harry frémit.

''' _Non pas Snape, tout mais pas lui ! Il faut vraiment que je tombe sur lui, j'en suis sûr maintenant je suis maudit ! ''' _Pensa-t-il.

« Nous te laisserons bien sur un peu de temps libre pour que tu puisses faire tes devoirs. » dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. »

Harry s'empressa de répondre

« Mais ce n'est pas la peine professeur, je les ai déjà tous faits. »

Lupin regarda Harry avec étonnement puis se mit à rire.

« Si James savait que son fils avait fait ses devoirs la première semaine des vacances, il aurait été scandalisé ! Je crois que le côté de Lily reprend le dessus ! »

Cette phrase arracha un petit sourire de la part d'Harry. Ces vacances promettaient d'être vraiment sympathiques, finalement.

Harry dîna en compagnie de Remus et de Tonks, qui était arrivée en fin d'après midi. Elle avait cette fois ses cheveux de couleur jaune fluo et Harry se demanda comment elle arrivait à être discrète.

Le dîner était animé par une conversation sans but réel.

« Alors tu vois Harry, avec moi, tu ne vas pas chômer, je vais te faire travailler dur ! »

Harry écoutait Tonks d'une oreille peu attentive, il était captivé par la nourriture. Enfin il pouvait manger à sa faim, même si elle lui faisait défaut depuis la mort de Sirius.

Après le dîner, Harry décida de se promener dans la maison qui serait la sienne jusqu'au 1er Septembre. Il retrouva le salon où l'année dernière il avait vu pour la première fois la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il s'en rapprocha et remarqua que là où devait se trouver le trou qui désignait Sirius se trouvait au contraire la photo de Black avec un petit commentaire :

_Mort en héros. Le meilleur des amis et un excellent parrain._

Cela fit venir les larmes aux yeux à Harry. C'est vrai qu'il avait été un excellent parrain, même si ça n'avait été que pour 2 ans, mais 2 ans de bonheur pour lui.

Harry resta là à contempler la photo de son parrain, puis, après un coup d'œil vers le portrait de Draco Malfoy, il se décida à partir, dégoûté de cette dernière vision.

En revenant dans la cuisine, il constata que Remus et Tonks n'y était plus. Ils devaient sûrement être déjà dans leurs chambres. C'est alors qu'il vit le petit coin où vivait Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de Sirius qui avait indirectement causé la mort de celui-ci en mentant à Harry. Il s'en approcha et constata que personne ne l'avait vidé. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang, et une bouffée de rage monta en lui. Devant lui, se tenait le portrait de Bellatrix Lestrange, souriante, un sourire machiavélique.

« Incendio » Le portrait brûla sous les yeux rageurs d'Harry. Il sortit de la cuisine quand il fût absolument sûr que le tableau fût entièrement brûlé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry monta ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, la même qu'il avait partagé avec Ron l'année dernière, et s'allongea sur le lit. Il entendait les bruits de Buck l'hippogriffe. Qui pouvait bien s'occuper de lui à présent ? Remus sûrement.

Après quelques réflexions personnelles, il s'endormit dans un léger sommeil, rêvant de bataille, d'occlumencie, d'affreux cours de duels à venir, et bien sûr de Sirius… Il ne remarqua pas le portrait qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.


	2. Que l'entraînement commence

**Chapitre entièrement corrigé par Nanou ! Un énorme merci de ma part !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Que l'entraînement commence !

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, Harry, qui n'avait pas très bien dormi, descendait les escaliers dans le but d'aller dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il entendit les bribes d'une conversation :

«Je vous le dis monsieur…cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il n'a rien fait, il n'a même pas essayé de libérer ceux que nous avons capturés en juin dernier au ministère. Il faut qu'on se méfit.»

Harry, sentant que la conversation était sur le point de se terminer et ne voulant pas être aperçu, descendit, cette fois pour de bon, à la cuisine.  
Il y trouva Lupin (devrait-il l'appeler Remus ou Lupin maintenant ?) assez endormi devant une tasse d'où s'échappait une légère fumée.

« Bonjour Lupin, vous….tu as bien dormi ?»

Décidément, il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.

« Harry, on se connaît maintenant depuis 2 ans, bientôt trois, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles Remus s'il te plaît, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une très vieille personne dit-il en esquissant un de ses fameux sourires dont il avait le secret, un léger sourire en coin qui devait sûrement faire tourner la tête des filles. Même Harry se sentit rougir. »

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Harry ne doutait aucunement du charme de Remus. Il avait dû faire des ravages à Poudlard avec…Sirius et ses parents.  
A cette pensée, Harry se sentit de nouveau sombrer dans un gouffre. Il n'avait plus de famille, il ne restait que quelques personnes et certains vestiges et souvenirs de ses parents et de son parrain. Ce fût Remus qui le tira de ses pensées :

« Tu veux boire quoi ? J'ai du chocolat chaud ou du café si tu préfères. Pour manger, j'ai fait pleins de toast pour toi mais je ne savais pas ce que tu mettais dessus alors j'ai pris de la confiture, du miel, j'ai même acheté ce truc bizarre tout noir du…, Remus prit le pot et lu, ah oui…du Nutella. »

Harry était assez content de tout le mal que se donnait Remus pour lui faire plaisir. Il en était vraiment touché, et pour ne pas le décevoir, il prit une tartine et mit du Nutella dessus, sous le regard dubitatif de Remus.

« Tiens, tu veux goûter ?  
-Euh…non…enfin si, allez, je tente…ça va j'ai connu pire. »

Harry rigola légèrement ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Remus.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence à s'entraîner ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix enjouée.  
-Et bien, une fois que tu as fini de déjeuner, Dumbledore et moi allons t'expliquer comment on va fonctionner pour gagner du temps et t'apprendre beaucoup de choses. »

Remus avait prononcé son dialogue sur un ton assez mystérieux.  
Là, c'était sûr Harry voulait à tout prix y être, surtout après cette étrange remarque de la part de Remus.  
Il finit donc de déjeuner assez rapidement et rejoignit Dumbledore et Remus dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

''' _C'est drôle que je ne connaisse absolument pas cette pièce, pourtant j'ai bien visité toutes les pièces de cette maison c'est étrange !'''_

Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Harry, je vais déjà t'expliquer certaines règles qu'il faudra que tu respectes absolument pour pouvoir t'améliorer…»

''' _C'était trop beau, je le savais, encore des règles, mais il n'y a donc que ça dans la vie ? Pourvu qu'il finisse vite et que je commence enfin à apprendre.'''_

Harry était vraiment avide de connaissance, il voulait se trouver sur un pied d'égalité avec Voldemort, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris la prophétie, mais il voulait aussi devenir assez puissant pour détruire Bellatrix, celle qui lui avait pris son bien, son parent le plus précieux.

«J'ai eu grâce à Fudge…»

Harry frémit. Il ne voulait plus voir Fudge de sa vie et surtout ne rien lui devoir, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, après tout ces mensonges, après toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subi, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et pourtant…

«…un Retourneur de Temps… »

Harry le coupa brusquement.

« Vraiment ? Comme celui d'Hermione lors de notre troisième année ? »

« Oui, exactement le même. Tu sais bien que Fudge doit faire son possible pour se racheter et il a accepté sans trop poser de questions. Je dois donc te rappeler comment il marche, tu le retournes d'un tour et tu reviens une heure en arrière. Mais surtout Harry n'oublie pas la règle fondamentale, il ne faut pas que tu te voies, tu connais les risques. Miss Granger avait très bien réussie cette règle toute l'année, j'espère que tu seras aussi sérieux qu'elle.  
-Oui professeur, je serais très sérieux.  
-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Bon ensuite, passons à l'entraînement, aujourd'hui tu t'entraîneras toute la matinée avec moi et Remus. Les autres membres de l'ordre étant en mission, tu vas faire donc deux cours en parallèles. Tu as bien compris ? »

Harry hocha de la tête positivement.  
Il s'enferma donc avec Remus pour trois heures de cours intensif en Défense contre les forces du mal.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tout ce que tu as appris lors de ta troisième année ? Dit-il d'un air mystérieux. »

Remus avait été son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lors de sa troisième année, et ça avait été de loin la meilleure année, avec sa quatrième année, sauf que Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey, mais il avait appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

« Non je n'ai pas oublié. »

« As-tu toujours aussi peur des Détraqueurs ? Non ne te vexe pas, dit précipitamment Remus en voyant le regard que Harry lui avait jeté, surtout pas. Mais j'ai à ma disposition un Epouvantard et je voulais juste vérifier que tu maîtrisais parfaitement le sort face à un Détraqueur. »

Harry avait eu peur à un moment que Remus pense qu'il ne savait plus rien. Il allait lui prouver le contraire.

« Essayons dit Harry sur un ton mystérieux emprunté à Remus, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.  
-Les cours de drague et de mystère, ça sera pour après. »

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

« Prêt ? »

Lupin ouvrit légèrement le petit placard qui bougeait tout doucement qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué quelques instants plus tôt.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête mais n'était pas très rassuré.

'''_Et si ce n'est pas un Détraqueur qui sort de ce placard ? J'aurais l'air fin devant Remus, moi ! Pourvu que ce soit un Détraqueur, pourtant je n'en ai plus autant peur qu'en troisième année. C'est normal, je sais comment les repousser. Et si je n'y arrivais pas cette fois ci ? C'est vrai après tout je n'ai pas refait ce sort depuis longtemps. Allez, pense à quelque chose de joyeux ! Mais quoi ? Ma pensée la plus joyeuse était d'aller vivre avec Sirius loin des Dursley, maintenant c'est impossible.'''_

Harry était maintenant encore moins prêt que d'habitude, il commençait à sombrer dans le désespoir.

'''_Allez, il faut que je me reprenne, je dois faire honneur au cours que Remus me donne. S'il voit que je ne travail pas, je peux dire adieu à mon entraînement et sûrement à ma vengeance sur Voldemort et ça il n'en est pas question.'''_

Harry tenta de trouver un moment joyeux, mais il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite.

'''_Pourquoi pas le jour où Cho m'as embrassé ? Non pas assez fort, je pense. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu une année très joyeuse l'année dernière, je crois que je n'en garde aucun bon souvenir. Ah si ! Le groupe, mon groupe de défense contre les force du mal, j'étais tellement fier, l'armée de Dumbledore !'''_

Ce fût à ce moment précis que Remus libéra totalement l'Epouvantard qui se plaça devant Harry pour se transformer soudain en…

Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer, mais contrairement aux cris de sa mère qu'il entendait d'habitude, ce furent les cris de Sirius. Enfin pour être exact, les propres cris d'Harry appelant désespérément son parrain. Harry revoyait la scène de la mort de Sirius. Complètement déstabilisé par cette vision, il ne chercha même pas à contrer le Détraqueur. Lupin, voyant Harry sans aucune réaction, fit rentrer l'Epouvantard dans le petit placard et prit Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci étant sur le point de défaillir.  
Lorsque Harry rouvrit ses yeux il sentit ses propres larmes glisser sur ses joues.

« Je l'ai vu Remus, je l'ai vu.  
-Je sais que tu vois ta mère, Harry mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagi … »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, voyant le garçon secouer négativement la tête.

« J'ai revu la mort de Sirius, je l'ai revu. »

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Harry essayait de se contrôler devant Remus, mais les larmes étaient incontrôlables.

'''_Mon dieu, j'ai compris, il a revécut la mort de Sirius. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Bravo Remus, tu es la champion en bêtises, pire que James !''' _

« C'est ma faute Harry, je suis désolé, je n'aurais vraiment pas du…  
-Non ce n'est pas grave Remus, je veux recommencer. »

Harry était déterminé à réussir. Il fallait qu'il surmonte cette épreuve, il fallait qu'il fasse payer à Bellatrix, il fallait qu'il fasse payer Voldemort, il fallait qu'il supporte la mort de Sirius.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? Je veux dire, on peut passer à autre chose, j'avais dans l'idée de…  
-Non, je veux recommencer. »

Voyant qu'Harry n'abandonnerait pas, il se replaça devant le placard. Il était fier d'Harry, il savait que celui-ci n'abandonnerait jamais et il ouvrit le placard.  
L'Epouvantard sortit de nouveau et se dirigea vers la première personne qu'il vit. Il regarda Harry et se transforma de nouveau en Détraqueur.  
Harry ressentit ce même froid glacial et revécut à nouveau la mort de Sirius, mais cette fois il était prêt.

« _Spero patronum_ »

Un jet de couleur argenté jaillit de sa baguette et un instant plus tard, Cornedrue était devant lui.

'''_Mon père avait vraiment un magnifique animagi, je ne ressens même plus la présence du Détraqueur.'''_

L'Epouvantard, paniqué par cette apparition, se tourna vers Remus et se transforma en lune. Lupin replaça l'Epouvantard dans le placard et se tourna vers Harry l'air enchanté.

« Bien Harry, je suis très fier de toi, ton patronus était particulièrement bien réussi. Tu sais qu'on apprend ce sort uniquement en sixième année ? Tu seras en avance sur les autres ! »

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

'''_J'espère bien être en avance, je veux être prêt pour la prochaine fois où je me retrouverais devant Lui.'''_

Lupin lui enseigna ensuite un nouveau sortilège qui lui permettrait de se protéger contre les sorts puissants.

« Tu dois connaître le sort du bouclier, je crois ?  
-Euh…je connais le sortilège de protection _protego_, mais…disons que l'année dernière, nous n'avons pas eu de cours de défense contre les forces du mal donc je ne crois pas avoir appris ce sort.  
-Dommage, il est pourtant très utile, tu le maîtriseras très vite. Le sort du bouclier est assez simple, il faut que tu penses assez fort au début quelle sorte de bouclier tu veux, ensuite tu te concentres sur sa forme et tu dis _scutum_. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, regarde. Je pense à un bouclier qui me protègera le devant de mon corps et….._scutum_.»

Alors, sous les yeux admiratifs d'Harry, des étincelles violettes jaillirent de la baguette de Remus et elles formèrent une sorte de petite barrière violette translucide devant lui.

« Harry, essaie par exemple de me jeter un petit sort.  
-_Petrificus Totalus ! »_

Mais au lieu d'atteindre Remus, le sort fut comme absorbé par le bouclier.

_« Finite incantatem_, Le bouclier disparut, tu vois, c'est un sort uniquement défensif, mais si tu fais un bouclier beaucoup plus puissant, il peut contrer des sorts tels que les sorts de désarmements, ou même les blagues un peu idiotes de James. Ça m'a été utile parfois. »

Harry et Remus rirent légèrement. Harry adorait quand Remus parlait de ses parents, des Maraudeurs, des blagues qu'ils faisaient, il adorait.

« Personne n'avait réussi à échapper à leur blagues ?  
-Oh non ! Nous étions trop forts, dit-il d'un ton supérieur qui fit sourire Harry. Mais quelquefois, on a eu du mal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, certains élèves se font beaucoup moins avoir que d'autre.  
-Personne ne tentait de répondre à leurs blagues ?  
-Oh si ! Mais c'était tellement rare que ces blagues réussissent, seulement un élève nous avait posé pas mal de problème. Qu'est-ce que nous étions jeunes et bêtes. »

Harry souriait.

« Bon allez, assez de souvenirs, au travail. »

Harry ne réussit pas du premier coup le bouclier mais, au bout de quatre essais, il le possédait sans trop de problème, sauf que son bouclier était encore un peu petit.

«Le mieux Harry, c'est que tu puisses pouvoir faire un bouclier qui t'englobe complètement, pour assurer une bonne protection devant tout comme derrière toi. Les mangemorts ne sont pas très loyaux. »

Harry travailla encore une heure avant de réussir parfaitement le bouclier.

« C'est bien Harry, je savais que tu y arriverais vite ! Ce sort est enseigné pour les 5èmes années, et les élèves le maîtrisent généralement en un mois. Les Maraudeurs l'ont maîtrisé en une semaine, tu nous as largement battu Harry. »

Harry était content, il savait à quel point les Maraudeurs étaient réputés pour être des élèves doués. Il en tirait une certaine fierté.

« Bon maintenant, on va travailler un bouclier beaucoup plus puissant. C'est le même principe que celui qu'on vient d'étudier, mais la formule change et bien sûr, le sort est plus dur. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu y arrive aujourd'hui. »

Harry voulait épater Remus, il devait réussir ce sort, il fallait qu'il y arrive.

« Quel est la formule ?  
-Ah oui, que je suis étourdi par moment, la formule c'est _tueor scutum »_

Lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces mots, les mêmes étincelles violettes jaillirent de la baguette et formèrent un bouclier tout autour de Remus.

«Allez, essaie un sort de désarmement.  
-_Expeliarmus_ »

Le sort fut complètement absorbé par le bouclier. Harry était vraiment intéressé par ce bouclier, il pouvait être très utile.

«Mais est-ce qu'il bloque les sortilèges impardonnables ?  
-Hélas non, Harry ! Les sortilèges impardonnables sont très difficiles à contrer et l'Avada Kedavra est impossible à contrer, tout comme le Doloris. Il faut savoir supporter la douleur et ne jamais montrer à ton ennemi que tu souffres, il en serait trop content. Toujours rester impassible, mais Snape te l'enseignera. Essaie à ton tour le sort. »

Harry obéit et se concentra au maximum pour réussir.

« _Tueor scutum »_

Des étincelles jaillirent et se placèrent devant Harry, mais ne l'englobèrent pas entièrement.

« Comment voit-on la différence entre le sort du bouclier et celui du bouclier plus puissant ?  
-C'est une excellente question Harry, seul toi sais s'il est assez puissant ou non. Je vais essayer de te désarmer. _Expeliarmus »_

La baguette d'Harry bougea faiblement dans sa main, mais Harry la retint.

« Je suis assez impressionné que tu réussisses ce bouclier la première fois ! Entraîne-toi encore pour qu'il te protège complètement. »

Après une heure et demie de travail acharné de la part d'Harry, il réussit enfin à maîtriser à peu près ce sort.

« Bien, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas que tu as occlumencie avec le professeur Dumbledore. Retourne ton sablier de trois tours puisque nous venons de travailler pendant trois heures, mais fais le dehors, sinon tu te retrouveras face à toi-même. »

Harry comprit le message et sortit dans le couloir, il retourna le sablier de trois tours, tout vacilla autour de lui et il se retrouva dans le dos de Dumbledore qui sortait justement de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. La chaîne qui était à son cou et qui portait le sablier, s'enfonça dans la chair d'Harry.

« Ah Harry ! Alors, ton cours s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.  
-Oui, très bien, quoique techniquement, il vient seulement de commencer.»

Dumbledore le regarda amusé.

« Allez, suis-moi Harry, nous allons dans le bureau. »

Le bureau, voilà encore une pièce qu'Harry ne connaissait absolument pas. Qui aurait pu croire que cette maison regorgeait de pièce encore inconnue ?

'''_Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius trouvait tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, il était habitué à en avoir chez lui !'''_

Le bureau était en fait une pièce toute simple et très peu meublée. Elle possédait deux fauteuils et un bureau simple et assez joli. Dans le coin gauche, Harry remarqua un petit secrétaire et au fond de la salle à droite, il y avait une armoire qui contenait beaucoup de livres anciens, vu l'état des reliures.

« Bon, l'année dernière le professeur Snape t'as enseigné l'occlumencie, cette année pour des raisons évidentes, c'est moi qui te l'enseignerai. Il faut vraiment que tu te concentres très fort Harry, il faut que tu veuilles que personne ne lise ce que tu as dans ta tête. »

Il n'était pas prêt de recommencer à suivre ses rêves. Il voulait définitivement fermer la porte d'accès à son esprit à Voldemort.

« Mais professeur, est-ce que ma cicatrice me fera moins mal, si j'empêche Voldemort de pénétrer dans mon esprit ?  
-Non, je crains que non, Voldemort ne pourra plus lire dans tes pensés Harry, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver des sentiments et ceux-ci n'affectent pas les pensées, ce sont deux choses complètement différentes. »

Harry était déçu. Si seulement il trouvait le moyen de faire taire la douleur de sa cicatrice chaque fois que Voldemort éprouvait quelque chose.

« Bien, on va commencer, tu es prêt Harry ? »

Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis et se concentra pour fermer son esprit.

« Un... deux…trois…_legilimens_. »

Harry s'attendait à une douleur, comme ce fût le cas à chaque fois avec Snape, mais cette fois, c'était moins douloureux. Il s'aperçut qu'il revisitait ses souvenirs.

**FLASH-BACK**

Le lieu était familier à tous les petits moldus qui sont allés à l'école primaire. En effet, on se trouvait devant une école assez simple d'apparence, joyeuse puisque tous les enfants s'amusaient.  
On apercevait pourtant un petit garçon qui était tout seul et qui n'avait pas de jouets et surtout pas d'amis. L'apparence du gamin était pathétique, il portait un pantalon deux fois trop grand pour lui qu'il était obligé de tenir d'une main et un pull gris tout délavé aussi grand que le pantalon. Le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air triste de sa condition, il l'acceptait, il devait pourtant n'avoir que 7 ans.

« Hé Harry ! »

Un grand garçon s'approcha de ce dernier et commença à le bousculer. Sous le choc, Harry tomba à la renverse et regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Ce dernier riait aux éclats.  
On ne pouvait lire aucune haine dans les yeux d'Harry, seulement de l'incompréhension face à l'attitude du garçon.  
Quand soudain, un deuxième garçon surgit, gros pour son âge, c'était Dudley.

«Nicolas, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette erreur de la nature ? Dit Dudley.  
-Rien, je m'amuse juste un petit peu. »

Tous les autres garçons qui avaient accompagné Dudley ricanèrent bêtement.  
Harry se releva et commença à partir dans la direction opposée.

« Harry, ne t'en vas pas, on commençait seulement à s'amuser ! »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus les mauvaises blagues des garçons.

« Pas la peine de rechercher la compagnie de quelqu'un Harry, je ferais toujours en sorte que tu sois seul dit Dudley. »

Les autres garçons recommencèrent à ricaner.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Harry reprit ses esprits. Dumbledore avait arrêté de lui-même le sort, contrairement à Snape qui l'année dernière poussait toujours à bout Harry.

« Je vois que tu ne m'as pas beaucoup opposé de résistance Harry, il faudrait que tu te concentre encore plus. »

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de voir et Harry l'en remercia. Sa vie avant la magie n'était fait que de solitude et d'insulte de la part de Dudley et des amis de ce dernier.

« Es-tu prêt cette fois Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir avec la gentillesse de Dumbledore, il fermerait son esprit.

« Un…deux…trois…_legilimens_ »

Harry se concentra très fort pour ne rien laisser passer. Au début, cela marcha puisqu'il ne voyait aucune image. Il continua de se concentrer mais cela devenait assez épuisant, il se relâcha un peu.  
Il comprit son erreur quand il vit surgir à nouveau un ancien souvenir

**FLASH-BACK**

C'était le matin, il était très tôt, mais le jeune Harry, âgé de 5 ans, ne dormait plus. Il attendait que sa tante veuille bien ouvrir son placard pour qu'il puisse en sortir.  
Il savait que celle-ci ne viendrait que vers 7h, or il devait être 5h.

Qu'allait-il faire en attendant ? Il alluma sa petite lumière et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se mit à fixer la porte, en attendant que sa tante arrive. Seulement à son grand étonnement, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup. Pétunia avait dû mal la refermer la veille.  
Il sortit de son placard et alla dans la cuisine. Il avait raison il était 5h et demi du matin, c'était marqué sur l'horloge. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre à lire l'heure à la maternelle.

Il alla dans le salon et observa les photos qui étaient accrochées un peu partout.

Soudain, il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa tante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton placard ? Comment as-tu fais pour en sortir ?  
- Je…je…ne sais…pas… Il s'est ouvert tout seul comme par…  
-La magie n'existe pas ! »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton dur mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison. Elle administra une gifle à Harry et le renferma dans son placard.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Cette fois, c'était Harry qui avait expulsé Dumbledore hors de ses pensés.

« Bien…tu fais des efforts Harry, cela se sent, je suis fier de toi. Tu sais, on peut arrêter à tout moment, si tu es fatigué ou que tu souffres trop de revoir ses souvenirs. Je remarque quand même que tu avais plutôt bien fermé ton esprit au début.  
-Oui, mais cela m'avait beaucoup fatigué, j'ai juste voulu relâcher un peu  
-Mais c'est bien Harry, je pense qu'en t'entraînant, tu n'auras plus aucun problème. »

Ils réessayèrent encore trois fois de plus, Harry commençant enfin à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'occlumencie.

« Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ça fait déjà trois heures, tu peux quitter le bureau, par contre Harry, ne passe pas devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, je crois que tu dois être en train de retourner le sablier.  
Harry acquiesça.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, pour se rafraîchir un peu et prendre une bonne douche.  
Il était déjà midi passé, Harry avait faim, il décida de descendre à la cuisine pour manger un peu. Il trouva dans la cuisine Remus en grande conversation avec Maugrey Fol-œil.

« Alors comme ça, Harry, Lupin me dit que tu maîtrises le bouclier puissant dès le premier jour. Je suis un peu curieux, tu veux être un Auror, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Le professeur McGonagall m'a beaucoup encouragé l'année dernière, même si je pense que c'était plus pour tenir tête à Ombrage.  
-Je pense que tu as toutes les capacités pour en devenir un, surtout si tu maîtrises assez vite tous les sorts de protections.  
-Mais est-ce que… Harry n'osait pas poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il s'entraînerait,…est-ce que j'apprendrais à exercer les sortilèges impardonnables ? »

Remus fût grandement surpris par cette question, Maugrey ne le semblait pas.

« Non Harry, tu n'apprendras jamais ces sortilèges. Tu voudrais te rabaisser au niveau des mangemorts qui ne savent faire que ça ? »

Lupin avait parlé assez durement et Harry avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question.

« Non…mais comment leur faire payer alors ?  
-Tu sais Harry, ton entraînement ne sert uniquement qu'à te protéger, pas à attaquer… »

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup vide. Il allait répliquer quand Remus continua ce qu'il disait.

« …du moins pour le moment, mais les sortilèges impardonnables ne doivent être en aucun cas utilisés, ce serait se rabaisser à leur niveau. Tu peux les faire souffrir bien plus Harry, sans avoir recours aux sortilèges impardonnables. »

Harry se demandait bien comment on pouvait les faire souffrir encore plus.

« Mais comment Remus ?  
-C'est assez simple Harry, en les empêchant d'arriver à leurs fins. Voldemort les punira. Bien sûr, il existe quelques sortilèges assez ridiculisant pouvant les empêcher de prononcer correctement un sort. »

Remus sourit à cette dernière remarque. Après le déjeuner Harry remonta dans sa chambre, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

'''_Pourquoi ne pas essayer à nouveau le bouclier ? Remus sera content de voir que je progresse.'''_

Mais Harry maîtrisait déjà à peu près le bouclier, il ne lui fallu pas plus de quinze minutes pour le posséder parfaitement. Lorsque son bouclier était actif, il se sentait protégé, tout comme à chaque fois que son patronus surgissait, il savait que le sort était parfait.

Après quelques exercices pour fermer son esprit, il décida d'aller voir Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Tout ne se dirigeant vers le bureau, Harry remarqua que la maison était étrangement calme. Il n'était pas très rassuré, cette maison était censée être le quartier général contre Voldemort et personne dans les parages, si Voldemort attaquait, quelqu'un l'aurait prévenu quand même.  
Harry, ne ressentant aucune douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, éloigna cette thèse.  
Arrivé devant le bureau, Harry frappa quelques coups et attendit une réponse.

« Entre Harry, je t'attendais. »

Harry, surpris de cette réponse, entra dans le bureau et constata que Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Il salua les deux personnes présentes.

« Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape sont revenu pour t'entraîner, Harry. »

Harry n'était qu'à moitié content. Certes il était venu voir Dumbledore pour s'entraîner et il était très heureux que le professeur McGonagall soit là, mais pour Snape c'était une autre histoire, d'autant plus que celui-ci le regardait d'un air dégoûté et méchant.

« Bien, je venais justement vous voir pour vous demandez quand avait lieu mon prochain cours.  
-Et bien voilà tu es fixé, tu commenceras avec le professeur Snape… »

'''_Oh non pas ça ! Vraiment il a fallu qu'il vienne pour m'entraîner dès le premier jour, il va me pourrir les vacances ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance !'''_

« Suivez-moi Potter, nous allons dans une salle ou nous pourrons être tranquille. »

'''_Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par tranquille ? Tu veux me voir mordre la poussière c'est ça ! Non Snape tu te trompes de cible !'''_

Mais Harry connaissait les talents de Snape pour le combat, et surtout pour les duels. Il était très fort, il était digne d'être un bon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quoique la seule fois où Harry l'avait eu comme tel, c'était lors de sa troisième année et ça n'avait pas été très agréable.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la salle où Harry avait eu son premier cours avec Remus. Snape dégagea la salle de façon à avoir de la place pour qu'un duel puisse avoir lieu.

« Bon, je ne m'attends vraiment à rien d'extraordinaire de votre part Potter, je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à vous mettre quelque chose dans la tête. Si vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père, on ne réussira à rien. »

Harry était vraiment en train de se battre avec lui-même pour ne rien dire et paraître normal comme si ce que disait Snape ne le touchait pas du tout.

« Vous masquez très mal vos émotions Potter, je vois que vous êtes bouillant de colère contre moi dit-il avec un petit sourire sournois.  
-Peut-être que nous devrions travailler cela d'abord, je ne crois pas que montrer vos émotions au Seigneur des Ténèbres soit une bonne idée. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était entièrement d'accord avec Snape mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais, plutôt subir une vingtaine d'endoloris.  
Snape continuait sans un regard vers Harry, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier écoutait avidement ses conseils.

''' _Pour une fois que j'ai l'attention d'un Potter ! Si James savait que son fils dépendait de moi, il en serait vert de rage. Pourquoi Dumbledore m'as confié le rôle de nounou pour orphelin ? Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !'''_

Snape n'avait absolument pas tort, Harry écoutait avidement ce qu'il lui racontait.

« Tu vois, face à tout adversaire tu te dois de rester impassible. Même quand tu as mal, même quand tu subis un endoloris, tu ne dois pas montrer ce que tu ressens, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris Potter ? Je ne compte pas me répéter. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, déjà j'ai accepté de jouer les nounous avec toi, puisque ton cher parrain n'est plus là pour jouer ce rôle. »

Snape essayait de mettre Harry en colère, de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

'''_Je vois qu'on se maîtrise déjà un peu mieux.'''_

« Mais non Potter, je lis en toi comme dans un livre, je perds mon temps, je le savais ! Tu dois montrer un visage froid, un visage sans expression, force-toi ! »

Snape avait presque hurlé cette dernière remarque.  
Dire qu'Harry était en colère était un euphémisme, il bouillait de rage, mais il savait exactement ce que Snape essayait de faire.

''' _Très bien, je vois clair dans ton jeu Snape, tu essaies de me mettre hors de moi, et bien ça a failli marcher !'''_

Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais il prit la peine de faire un sourire froid à Snape.

''' _Oh bravo Potter, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu apprennes si vite.'''_

« Bon, je vois que finalement tu comprends quand même quelques notions de base. Bon, voyons voir si tu sais contenir tes émotions lors d'un duel. »

Ils se saluèrent. Harry avait mis un masque sur son visage, il ne laisserait vraiment rien paraître. Ses yeux étaient devenus durs et froids, il fixait Snape qui avait la même expression.

« _Expeliarmus_ » Harry avait attaqué en premier, mais Snape avait contré le sort.

« _Stupéfix_ »

Harry évita le sort de très peu et sans s'en apercevoir, son visage avait exprimé une fraction de seconde de la peur.

« Potter, je t'ai dit de fermer ton visage, ne laisse passer aucun sentiment, ton adversaire pourrait avoir le dessus. »

« _Ligo_ dit soudainement Snape. »

Harry ne connaissait pas ce sort. Il se sentit soudain complètement attaché à un poteau invisible. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il commença à paniquer.  
Soudain, il se rappela les conseils de Snape et le regarda avec un visage froid où il fit apparaître un sourire machiavélique.  
Cela déstabilisa Snape qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une expression aussi sauvage de la part d'Harry. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu des années auparavant.

« Bien Potter, je vois que tu as quelques petits problèmes. »

« Non, aucun »

Il avait réussi à se libérer sans que Snape ne le remarque et lui lança à son tour un sort.

« _Cracbadaboum_ »

Snape tomba à la renverse et Harry sourit encore plus.  
Harry passa environ trois heures en compagnie de Snape, mais au moins cette leçon était très intéressante.  
Snape était quand même impressionné par la capacité d'Harry à comprendre et à appliquer ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais.

''' _Oh moins, j'aurais réussi à le rendre complètement inexpressif. Il faudra essayer maintenant avec des sortilèges de souffrance.'''_

A cette brillante idée, Snape était d'une humeur excellente.  
Harry, quant à lui, était sorti du bureau et alla se cacher dans un coin sombre du couloir. Il retourna trois fois son sablier et se sentit soulevé légèrement. Il réapparut exactement au même endroit, le couloir était désert, il se décida à sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'il entendit des pas.  
Il vit passer Snape suivit de…lui même trois heures plus tôt se dirigeant dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Une fois la porte de la salle refermée, il retourna au bureau où McGonagall l'attendait patiemment.

« Alors Harry, comment était ce cours ? »

A la plus grande surprise de la directrice de sa maison, il sourit au souvenir de Snape les quatre pieds en l'air. Dumbledore était rassuré finalement de son choix, il savait que Snape était un excellent professeur, mais il avait quand même eu des préjugés.

« Euh…bien, suivez-moi, monsieur Potter, nous allons dans le salon. »

Harry suivit McGonagall, tout en se posant quand même pas mal de questions.

''' _Qu'est-ce que je peux bien travailler en métamorphose et qui puisse me servir lors d'un combat ? En tout cas, je suis plutôt content d'avoir cours avec elle. Le cours avec Snape était aussi assez surprenant, il n'a pas arrêté de m'insulter et pourtant je lui en suis reconnaissant ! Je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec moi.'''_

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Harry regarda furtivement l'arbre chronologique des Black et tourna son attention de nouveau sur McGonagall.

« Bon, comme nous le savons vous êtes là pour devenir plus adroit en métamorphose. Bien que je ne doute pas de vos capacités, je trouve que l'objectif du directeur est un peu trop dur pour vous. Mais après tout, James y est bien arrivé lors de sa cinquième année.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous allez m'apprendre à devenir animagi ?  
-Oui monsieur Potter, mais je voudrais d'abord qu'on travaille sur la métamorphose de petits objets en de gros animaux. Ensuite nous passerons aux animagus. »

Harry débordait de joie, ça y est, enfin, il allait devenir un animagi !

''' _Je pensais pourtant que c'était tombé à l'eau ce projet. Sirius étant mort et Remus n'étant pas un animagi, j'ai vraiment cru que j'en deviendrais jamais un. Décidément, cet entraînement était vraiment une excellente idée.'''_

« J'ai apporté avec moi différents objets et je vous demande de les transformer, pour commencer :  
-ce verre à pied en souris,  
-cette chaussure noire en putois,  
-cet oreiller en chouette,  
-ce carton en loup.  
-Et si je maîtrise ces différentes transformations, nous commencerons à travailler sur les animagus ?  
-Oui monsieur Potter, mais réussissez d'abord ensuite, on verra bien dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré.  
-Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry vous savez.  
-Très bien, alors Harry, au travail, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser. »

Harry commença donc le premier exercice. Il se souvint de l'avoir fait en deuxième année, cela ne devrait donc pas être trop dur. Il réussit au bout du deuxième coup.  
La suite était déjà un peu plus difficile, ce devait être du niveau de quatrième année. Harry se demandait vraiment si McGonagall le prenait au sérieux.  
Après quelques essais aux résultats bizarres, il obtint un joli putois, mais se pressa de le retransformer en chaussure.  
L'oreiller, par contre, était du niveau de sixième année, il devait donc l'apprendre cette année. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé une heure sur l'oreiller qu'il fut enfin content du résultat : en effet, quand l'oreiller s'était mis à voler à travers la pièce, McGonagall l'avait regardé étonné.

'''_Bon j'ai fait tout ce qui était facile, maintenant le loup risque vraiment d'être difficile. Allez concentre-toi Harry, montre à McGonagall que tu mérites de devenir animagi, prouve-lui que tu seras assez fort pour y parvenir.'''_

Mais malgré toute sa concentration, Harry n'arriva pas à transformer le carton en loup. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire, ce fût de faire hurler le carton, ce qu'il avait trouvé assez comique.  
Le cours se déroula très vite et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à transformer le carton. Voyant qu'il était épuisé, McGonagall arrêta le cours.

« Bon, ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais vous avez au moins transformé trois objets. Je pensais que vous n'arriveriez pas à transformer l'oreiller, c'est un exercice difficile que l'on demande aux sixième années, c'est donc déjà étonnant à ce que vous y arriviez. Continuez comme ça Harry, j'ai confiance en vous. »

Harry, qui avait perdu un peu le moral, se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, mais il se jura de s'entraîner dans sa chambre.  
Pas question de rater une occasion pareille de devenir animagi !  
Le dîner se passa plutôt tranquillement. Harry parla brièvement des cours qu'il avait eu dans la journée avec Remus, les autres professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore étant partis.

« Et comment ça c'est passé avec Snape ?  
-Et bien, disons qu'il m'a appris à garder un visage impassible lors d'un duel. Il m'a provoqué plusieurs fois verbalement, puis on s'est battu en duel, pas vraiment de très grands sorts, mais il essayait de me déstabiliser. Je me suis fait avoir au début, mais à la fin, je crois que j'ai réussi à garder au moins un visage fermé. Seulement quand je suis parti, il avait un sourire machiavélique.  
-Oui, mais tu sais, je crois qu'il a vraiment raison de t'apprendre à garder ton sang-froid et à garder ton visage sans expression, ça joue beaucoup dans un duel quand tu vois que ton adversaire se sent mal, ça te donne du courage pour gagner. Si personne ne peut savoir ce que tu penses, tu gagnes, c'est aussi simple.  
-Vraiment ? Il m'a même dit que je ne devais pas montrer ma douleur et que je pourrais supporter un endoloris sans aucune expression, crois-tu que j'y arriverais ?  
-Oui Harry, je crois que tu y arriveras mais c'est extrêmement difficile, peu de gens y résiste. Tu es quelqu'un de fort Harry et surtout tu sais ce que c'est de souffrir alors toi plus que personne peut réussir cet exploit. »

Harry sentit que les paroles de Remus lui faisaient vraiment du bien, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais le cours avec Snape avait été éprouvant. Remus était vraiment gentil avec lui et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il souffrait beaucoup, voir plus que lui-même il en était sûr. Après tout, Remus avait lui aussi tout perdu dans cette lutte contre Voldemort, il avait perdu tous ceux qui l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que Remus adorait être avec lui, le voir, lui parler, cela lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Sans le savoir, tout les deux se réconfortaient mutuellement et puisaient la force de continuer dans leur grande amitié naissante. Remus racontait souvent quelques anecdotes des Maraudeurs à Harry, et ils riaient ensemble des bêtises de James et de Sirius. Harry, de son côté, racontait ses petites aventures qu'ils avaient eues avec Hermione et Ron.

« Tu sais Remus, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois…un peu plus qu'un ami, j'aimerais que tu deviennes…mon parrain enfin si tu acceptes bien sûr. »

Remus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il avait bien sûr parlé à Dumbledore de la possibilité de devenir le parrain d'Harry, mais celui-ci l'avait laissé dans le flou avec son sourire amusé habituel.

« Je…enfin tu sais Harry commença-t-il.  
-Non, c'est bon j'ai compris, je sais que c'est juste surprenant, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais parfaitement. »

Harry avait dit ces mots mais il n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

« Non détrompe-toi Harry, je serais plus que fier d'être ton parrain, au contraire, j'attendais juste que tu me le demande et … »

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un poids lui était tombé dans les bras, Harry lui avait carrément sauté dessus. Tout deux rirent une bonne partie de la soirée.  
Ils commençaient enfin à revivre après trois semaines dans le noir et dans le désespoir.

Tard dans la soirée, Remus et Harry montèrent pour se coucher, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il voulait absolument réussir à transformer le carton en loup, il partit donc dans le salon et y trouva le carton.

Au début, Harry avait juste réussi à faire pousser quelques poils au carton, ce qui était déjà assez comique, mais ce le fût encore plus lorsque le carton eut quatre pattes et qu'il se mit à hurler. Au bout de trois heures d'acharnement, Harry avait quand même réussi à avoir un carton avec quatre pattes et un museau.  
Il était maintenant très tard et Harry avait sommeil, demain l'attendait à nouveau une journée bien remplie.  
Il monta l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Remus qui à cause de sa lycanthropie avait une ouïe très développée. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il se mit directement en pyjama et s'endormit comme une masse sous le regard du tableau qui parti se balader une fois qu'il fut sûr que le jeune garçon était profondément endormi.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla heureux, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec l'une de ses robes de sorcier. On pouvait voir apparaître les armes de Gryffondor, il était fier d'être dans cette maison si renommée.  
Quand il repensait au fait que le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serpentard il sourit, il était définitivement bien plus à sa place à Gryffondor qu'il ne l'aurait été à Serpentard.

Il descendit donc à la cuisine où, comme la veille, il trouva Remus entrain de déjeuner.

« Salut Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Oui, très bien.  
-Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas entraîner, hier soir ? dit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Euh…si…mais c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à transformer un carton en loup et ça m'empêchait de dormir.  
-Tu as réussi ?  
-Euh…, Harry était persuadé que Remus allait au contraire le gronder pour s'être entraîner sans professeur mais celui-ci ne disait rien,…en fait, non je n'ai pas réussi.  
-C'est vrai que moi j'ai eu du mal et pourtant, je connais bien les loups, crois-moi. Il fit à Harry un clin d'œil.  
-Mon carton avait à la fin quatre pattes et un museau, il arrivait même à hurler. »

A ces mots Remus éclata de rire.

« Moi, mon carton avait plein de poils et deux grands yeux, nous étions mort de rire. Aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait réussi à transformer ce satané carton en une séance. James, qui était très fort, a réussi uniquement au bout de deux semaines.  
-Ce qui veut dire que je dois continuer à m'entraîner !  
-Exact Harry, mais je pense que tu maîtriseras beaucoup plus vite que nous, tu as un professeur particulier, ne l'oublie pas.  
-Non je ne l'oublie pas, Harry fit un sourire charmeur à Remus.  
-Hé, ne me prend pas mon unique moyen de séduction, comment je vais faire moi maintenant, si tu me piques les jolies filles.  
-Je te laisserais les plus vieilles, promis. »

Sur ce, ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire qui se transforma bientôt en un fou rire incontrôlable.  
A ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur McGonagall suivi de Dumbledore. Tous les deux observèrent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
Harry était persuadé d'avoir vu l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de McGonagall, quand à Dumbledore il souriait malicieusement.

« Bon, messieurs un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît. Harry, vous viendrez avec moi pour travailler de nouveau pendant trois heures, dit le professeur McGonagall  
-Et je travaillerais avec qui en parallèle aujourd'hui ?  
-Avec Nymphadora, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Cet après-midi, tu travailleras avec Remus et moi-même.  
-Bien, dit Harry, que le programme de la journée enchantait. »

Il suivit donc le professeur McGonagall dans le salon où il travailla uniquement sur la transformation du carton en loup.  
McGonagall était assez impressionné, Harry faisait vraiment tout son possible pour transformer le carton.

''' _Oh je ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera d'ici même pas une semaine. S'il continue à s'entraîner comme ça, il deviendra très vite un animagi. Je me demande bien en quoi il se transformera.'''_

« Allez Harry, concentrez-vous encore un peu plus, focalisez bien le loup dans votre tête, il faut que l'image soit nette pour que ce carton se transforme parfaitement bien. »

Harry entendait les mêmes explications depuis trois heures et cela ne marchait toujours pas assez. Il commençait à croire que finalement, devenir animagi n'était vraiment pas si facile que ça. Pourtant son père, Sirius et même Peter y étaient arrivés.  
Peter était vraiment loin d'être un élève doué, il était aussi nul que Neville et encore c'était une insulte pour ce dernier.

Le cours d'enchantement fut un peu plus facile, Tonks lui demandant pour le moment des choses plutôt simples, comme le sort d'attraction, le sortilège de repousstout, ou encore le sortilège de déverrouillage que Harry possédait parfaitement depuis sa première année, elle osa même lui demander le sortilège de lumière.  
Heureusement il apprit tout de même le sortilège de bégaiement.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un sort très dur, mais il est très pratique, lors d'un duel par exemple. Si tu lances ce sortilège, ton adversaire sera incapable de bien prononcer les sortilèges, tu auras un avantage sur lui. Je te montre, tu vois, tu dois faire la forme d'un 'S' et prononcer _mutismus, _lui dit Tonks. »

Harry réussi ce sortilège du premier coup. Les trois heures passèrent vraiment très vite mais il fut déçu, il n'avait rien appris de particulièrement difficile.  
Il déjeuna en compagnie de Remus et lui raconta donc sa matinée.

« Mais avec Tonks, on a fait uniquement des sortilèges faciles, que l'on pratique lors des premières années.  
-Tu sais Harry, il faut que tu maîtrises parfaitement les sortilèges essentiels pour pouvoir passer aux sortilèges plus difficiles. Après, tu pourras combiner certains sortilèges entre eux, comme par exemple le sortilège de verrouillage et le sortilège de la force. Ces deux sortilèges forment alors une serrure impossible à ouvrir et je te demanderais de te rappeler de ce sortilège Harry.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est bientôt la pleine lune et comme à chaque pleine lune je m'enferme dans ma chambre grâce à un sortilège puissant, mais si jamais j'arrive à fracasser ce sortilège, je souhaite vraiment que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre grâce au sortilège de verrouillage renforcé.  
-Comment fait-on ce sortilège ?  
-C'est simple mais cela demande beaucoup de magie. Le sortilège de verrouillage se déroule de la manière suivante, tu essaies de former un cadenas avec ta baguette et tu prononces _operio_. Entraîne-toi sur la porte de la cuisine. »

Harry n'eut aucun mal à fermer la porte, mais un simple sortilège de déverrouillage pouvait l'ouvrir à nouveau.

« Maintenant, le sortilège de force permet de renforcer certains sortilège. Tu formes avec ta baguette un cercle et tu prononces _vires. _Appliqué au sortilège de verrouillage il est impossible d'ouvrir la porte. Essaie de nouveau avec les deux sortilèges. »

Effectivement, c'était moins simple, il fallait enchaîner les deux sortilèges assez vite pour qu'ils fusionnent.

«_Operio vires »_

Remus tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bien verrouillée. Harry avait fait du très bon travail.

« Sinon, en cas de panique et que ce sortilège ne marche pas, tu fais simplement disparaître la porte, mais j'ai peur de pouvoir quand même passer. Tu connais le sortilège ?  
-_Collaporta._  
-Exact et bien lancé, dit Remus voyant que la porte de la cuisine avait disparut. »

Finalement, Harry s'entraînait même quand il déjeunait !  
Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal fut vraiment passionnant. Il avait montré à Remus son bouclier, et ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à le franchir. Remus était très fier de son élève surdoué dans sa propre matière.

« Bon, nous passerons à un nouveau sort mais on se reverra seulement dans trois jours à cause de la pleine lune. »

Harry était déçu de devoir faire une pause de trois jours dans ses exercices de défense contre les forces du mal mais il en comprenait parfaitement la raison.  
Son cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Dumbledore ne fut pas meilleur que la dernière fois. Harry avait revu quatre souvenirs plutôt douloureux et il était fatigué par l'effort qu'il avait du fournir pour empêcher Dumbledore de franchir ses pensées.  
Il sentait que Dumbledore allait dans son esprit de plus en plus fort, mais cela voulait dire qu'il commençait au moins à fermer quelque peu son esprit.  
Il savait que lorsqu'il contrerait complètement Dumbledore, alors il pourrait enfin dormir tranquille.  
Après un repas avec Remus qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué, il monta directement dans sa chambre tandis que Remus regagnait la sienne.

'''_La pleine lune étant demain soir, je pense avoir le droit d'aller dans le salon pour m'entraîner encore avec le carton.''' _Pensa Harry.

Il rejoignit donc le salon et s'entraîna encore trois heures. Le carton ne voulait toujours pas se transformer en loup.

''' _Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ça ne marche pas. J'ai pourtant pris une bonne concentration et je n'arrête pas de m'entraîner ! Non vraiment je ne comprends pas.'''_

Il sortit du salon lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement à vous déchirer les tympans.

'''_Non, ce n'est pas possible ! J'étais pourtant sûr que la pleine lune était demain soir. Mais quel crétin je fais parfois ! Il faut que je regagne au plus vite ma chambre.'''_

A peine avait il pensé cela qu'il vit une forme bouger au fond du couloir. L'homme et l'animal se regardèrent de longues secondes.  
Harry était pétrifié. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge mais il était hypnotisé par le loup, il était tellement beau…  
Soudain le loup attaqua. Harry retourna dans le salon et claqua la porte, fit face à celle-ci et cria sous la panique

«_Operio vires. »_

Heureusement pour lui, la porte se verrouilla et il entendit le loup-garou cogner contre cette dernière.  
Harry resta donc enfermé dans le salon et finit par s'endormir au petit matin, lorsque le loup ne cognait plus contre la porte.  
Il fût réveillé par des coups donnés à la porte.

« Harry, c'est Dumbledore, pourrais-tu ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ? »

Harry était étonné il savait très bien que Dumbledore pouvait ouvrir cette porte comme il voulait, il le fit donc lui même.

« _Finite incantatem_ »

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore y entra.

« Bien, je vois que tu maîtrises le sortilège de verrouillage renforcé.  
-Oui, Remus me l'a appris hier et il m'a été très utile cette nuit. J'étais cependant persuadé que la pleine lune était ce soir, je ne referais pas cette erreur deux fois.  
-Je ne me faisais pas de souci, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour t'enfermer à temps.  
-Où est-il ?  
-Il est dans sa chambre entrain de se reposer, mais une visite de ta part lui fera sûrement beaucoup de bien.  
-D'accord. »

Harry alla dans la chambre de Remus et trouva celui-ci en train de dormir profondément, un sourire innocent sur son visage. Il paraissait vraiment plus jeune comme ça.

« Au lieu d'admirer ma beauté légendaire, entre dans la chambre et explique-moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans la tienne hier soir ! »

Harry sourit chaleureusement à cette dernière remarque.

« Et bien, j'ai cru que la pleine lune n'était seulement que ce soir.  
-Je suis fier de ton sortilège Harry, il a tenu toute la nuit, ce qui est assez exceptionnel. »

Harry sourit, et ne put s'empêcher de faire un câlin à Remus, celui-ci sentant toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Harry dans le couloir s'envoler.  
Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il avait fait du mal à Harry.  
Ce dernier avait de nouveau cours de métamorphose et y alla à contre cœur. Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait.

« Alors Harry, êtes vous prêt pour notre nouveau cours ?  
-Oui professeur mais même avec de l'entraînement, je n'arrive toujours pas à transformer ce carton.  
-Ne soyez pas défaitiste, il faut savoir persévérer dans la vie. »

Harry se concentra sur le carton, mais le résultat était toujours le même.  
Soudain, il repensa à son aventure de la veille, et se concentra sur l'image de Lunard.  
Le carton se transforma petit à petit. Au début il devint de plus en plus poilu, puis quatre pattes apparurent, une tête se forma, deux yeux s'ouvrirent puis le corps et pour finir une magnifique queue. Harry était vraiment stupéfait, il était devant lui la copie conforme de Lunard, mais surtout il avait enfin réussi.  
Le loup semblait un peu désorienté et promena son regard tout autour de la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, il alla s'allonger à ses pieds. Harry était vraiment content de lui et McGonagall semblait tout aussi impressionnée que lui.

« Bien…..je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, vous m'étonnerez toujours Harry. »

Harry pris cela comme un compliment et retransforma le loup en carton.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez prendre n'importe quel objet pour le transformer en un animal, cela peut être très utile lors d'une attaque. Les animaux que vous transformez vous sont fidèles, surtout ce loup, comme vous avez pu le constater. »

Harry avait compris l'allusion à Lunard. McGonagall, ayant sûrement déjà vu Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou, l'avait elle aussi reconnu.

La semaine passa rapidement. Harry, ayant eu de nouveau cours avec Snape mais aussi avec Tonks, Remus, McGonagall et Dumbledore, avait appris énormément de choses.  
Il avait notamment développé ses pouvoirs magiques et plus il s'entraînait, plus les exercices lui semblaient faciles.  
McGonagall avait commencé le cours sur les animagi. Harry maîtrisait parfaitement la théorie. Il avait pris soin de noter ses points forts et ses points faibles sur un papier ensorcelé.  
Il l'avait ensuite brûlé en récitant une incantation que McGonagall lui avait apprise :

_« Ici j'invoque celui qui  
Passera le reste de sa vie en moi  
Celui qui me sera fidèle  
Celui qui me protégera  
Celui qui à jamais fera un avec moi  
Convenio animalis modo ego »_

McGonagall lui avait ensuite dit que l'animal se manifesterait quand il jugerait que le moment était venu. C'était aussi pour cette raison que certaine fois, l'animal pouvait mettre des années à venir, tout comme il pouvait ne mettre que quelques jours.

On était déjà fin juillet et Harry commençait à ressentir les bienfaits de cet entraînement.

Premièrement, il résistait beaucoup mieux aux intrusions de Dumbledore et il s'entraînait tous les soirs à fermer son esprit.

Deuxièmement, bien que les cours avec Snape étaient difficiles, il apprenait beaucoup sur les Duels, et surtout il apprenait à se défendre, même si Snape arrivait toujours à mettre Harry par terre. Ce dernier ne restait jamais en position de faiblesse bien longtemps, il voulait faire disparaître ce maudit sourire de la figure de son professeur honni.  
Ses émotions étaient maintenant indéchiffrables, on ne pouvait plus du tout savoir ce que Harry ressentait. Snape en était particulièrement fier, même s'il voyait encore les petites failles de son élève.

Troisièmement, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal lui étaient vraiment bénéfiques. Il apprenait des sorts que même les septièmes années ne maîtrisaient pas, comme par exemple le sortilège d'aveuglement. Harry avait mis une longue semaine avant de le maîtriser.  
C'était un sortilège très particulier. La formule était _fulgur caecus, _et lorsqu'elle était bien dite, des éclairs de couleur or et rouge, pour la baguette de Harry, sortaient de celle ci et se dirigeait directement dans les yeux de son adversaire. Celui-ci était alors aveugle pendant quelques secondes, ce qui laissait le temps à Harry d'attaquer à nouveau.

Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient tout simplement oublié ? Non ce n'était vraiment pas du genre de Ron et d'Hermione, pourtant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Après ces deux semaines éprouvantes, il s'endormit tranquillement en cette fin de mois de juillet, sous l'œil attentif du portrait qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux chaque soir.

**A suivre...**  



	3. A la recherche d’Harry

**Chapitre revu et corrigé ! Quelques nouveaux passages rajoutés !

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : A la recherche d'Harry

* * *

L'été n'était pas seulement difficile pour Harry mais aussi pour le mage noir le plus puissant d'Angleterre. En effet, en juin dernier, il avait été privé de ses mangemorts et cela, il l'acceptait très mal.  
Les quelques mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été attrapés subissaient quotidiennement la colère de Voldemort, celui-ci pestant encore et toujours contre Harry Potter.

« Mais comment un simple gamin peut-il toujours se mettre dans mes pattes et m'empêcher de mettre en action mes plans ? Je ne suis donc entouré que d'une bande d'incapables ? »

Voldemort parlait seul dans cette pièce sombre et humide.  
Elle était très peu meublée. Elle possédait un bureau miteux (on se demandait même comment est-ce qu'il arrivait encore à tenir debout, un simple coup de vent pouvait le faire s'écrouler), trois fauteuils en mauvais état, une cheminée d'où s'échappait une douce chaleur. Pourtant, la température dans la pièce était toujours glaciale.  
On était à la mi-juillet et Voldemort n'avait toujours pas assez de forces avec lui pour aller libérer ses plus fidèles mangemorts.

Le combat en juin dernier qui l'avait opposé à Dumbledore lui avait appris que le vieux était toujours en forme malgré son âge. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus fatigué, ça avait été d'entrer dans le corps d'Harry : tout ce que ressentait Harry était ce que Voldemort avait en horreur, il n'avait pu tenir plus longtemps le contact.

Depuis juin, il essayait grâce à l'aide de Bellatrix, de rallier de nouveaux partisans, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Les sorciers au sang-pur se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ceux qui étaient encore en vie et qui n'étaient pas de son coté étaient du coté de Dumbledore. Personne ne pouvait être neutre dans cette guerre entre le Bien et le Mal.

Il avait quand même trouvé quelques jeunes mangemorts qui étaient tout juste sortis de leurs études et qui, par conséquent, étaient plutôt naïfs.  
Pour le moment, Voldemort s'en contentait. Il projetait de les tuer plus tard de toute façon. Le plus important pour lui était de libérer les mangemorts emprisonnés.  
L'année dernière avait été un réel plaisir. Lucius Malfoy, l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs, avaient des relations très hauts placés, ce qui avait permis à Voldemort d'avoir des renseignements de premier ordre, du ministre lui-même.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Lucius était à Azkaban.  
Les Détraqueurs étant de son coté, le ministère avait trouvé de nouveaux gardiens qui étaient aussi efficaces que les Détraqueurs.

Des Chimères, créatures de la forêt interdite à la tête d'un lion et la queue d'un dragon, obéissaient à Dumbledore, qui leur avait permis de vivre dans la forêt.  
A une certaine époque, elles avaient été persécutées. Les sorciers, voyant ces créatures comme des monstres, voulaient qu'elles disparaissent de la surface de la Terre.  
Grâce à Dumbledore, elles purent vivre librement, mais à la condition de ne pas sortir de la forêt et de ne pas paraître devant les enfants qui étudiaient à Poudlard, ce qu'elles respectèrent.  
Après que les Détraqueurs quittèrent Azkaban pour rejoindre Voldemort, Dumbledore proposa l'idée de les mettre à leurs postes. Au début Fudge fût totalement contre, puis, ne pouvant laisser des mangemorts à Azkaban sans protection, il accorda à Dumbledore le droit de placer les Chimères.

Voldemort avait alors voulu se venger sur Potter. Seulement celui-ci était chez ses Moldus et après avoir trouvé le lieu où séjournait ce denier, c'est-à-dire au 4 Privet Drive à Londres, Voldemort avait voulu lui rendre une petite visite de 'courtoisie'. Mais peu après son arrivé, il avait senti Dumbledore arriver, il l'avait senti cinq minutes avant l'arrivé de celui-ci.  
La rage s'était alors emparée de lui, il hurlait de rage intérieurement, mais ce qui l'avait fait rire, c'est ce fameux lien entre Potter et lui. Il avait vu ce dernier sortir de chez lui et crier quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'écouter, Dumbledore étant là.

Depuis, il se focalisait sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le garçon en ce moment même, mais bien qu'autrefois, il y avait un traître au coté de Dumbledore, aujourd'hui il n'y en avait plus, et Voldemort avait été incapable de retrouver Potter.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver et il commençait à enrager.  
Une seule personne arrivait encore à le calmer un peu, cette personne était Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix était la personne qui avait tué Sirius Black mais c'était aussi une très fervente partisane, sinon la meilleure, de Voldemort. Depuis ses débuts dans le monde de la magie noire, elle avait même été entraînée par Voldemort lui-même. Il lui avait appris à maîtriser la magie noire.

Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à rapporter la prophétie à Voldemort en juin dernier et elle l'avait payé très cher.

Pendant 2 semaines, elle avait subi le sortilège impardonnable 'doloris' et maintenant, elle maudissait Potter, elle le haïssait le plus au monde !  
Sa seule satisfaction était d'avoir tué son cousin Sirius Black sous les yeux du jeune Potter. Elle avait adoré la tête qu'il avait faite en ne voyant pas Black se relever, ça avait été sa seule consolation depuis début juillet.

Elle avait aussi réussi à recruter quelques étudiants de Durmstang, qui étaient plus ou moins voués à la cause de Voldemort. Ils étaient tellement naïfs qu'elle les avait manipulés sans aucune difficulté.  
La plupart d'entre eux étaient médiocres. Si le Maître voulait de nouveaux mangemorts, c'était uniquement dans le but d'aller libérer ceux qui étaient enfermés.  
Bellatrix savait exactement ce qui attendait ses nouvelles recrues une fois que les autres seraient enfin de retour.

Ils vivaient dans un petit château au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Le château était bien évidement protégé des Moldus, mais aussi des Sorciers. Personne ne venait les déranger, mais en contre partie, ils ne devaient absolument pas sortir de ce lieu.  
Pourtant, Bellatrix aurait adoré torturé quelques Moldus, elle aurait pu passer sa frustration sur eux, mais cela aussi lui était interdit.  
La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était martyriser les nouvelles recrues et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire !

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois jours que Voldemort était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne sortait pas, et chose extraordinaire, il n'avait pas fait appeler Bellatrix.  
Pourtant d'habitude, il la consultait assez souvent pour lui parler de ses plans.  
Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.  
Bellatrix possédait une chambre pratiquement identique à celle de Voldemort, mais il existait une petite pointe de féminité qui rendait cette pièce plus agréable, si un cachot pouvait être une chambre agréable !  
Elle était en train de tourner dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage quand on vint la chercher.

« Le Maître te demande auprès de lui, dit un jeune garçon âgé de dix-huit ans à peine.  
-J'arrive David, c'est bon, tu peux partir. »

David Sark était l'une des nouvelles recrues. Il était sorti de Durmstang avec une carrière promettant, mais le destin n'avait pas voulu qu'il devienne un médicomage. Il avait voulu que David rencontre Bellatrix dans un bar le soir de son dix-huitième anniversaire.  
Celui-ci, ayant bu une Bièraubeurre alcoolisée de trop, avait suivi Bellatrix sans poser de questions. Il s'était aperçu de son erreur bien trop tard. S'il avait refusé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait été tué. Toute sa scolarité, on lui avait mentionné plusieurs fois que les idées de Voldemort étaient les bonnes, mais lui il était vraiment dubitatif.  
Il était donc mangemort sans le vouloir, tout comme d'autres, mais certains étaient ici de leur plein gré.

Bellatrix ne fit pas attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Les couloirs étaient froids, seules quelques torches les éclairaient, les murs étaient verdâtres et l'humidité s'infiltrait au travers.  
Arrivé devant la grande porte qui menait directement à sa chambre, elle hésita légèrement. Elle souhaita ne pas se prendre de sortilège aujourd'hui !

Elle entra.  
Au début, elle ne vit personne mais elle sentait tout de même la présence de Voldemort. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce sans hésitation et attendit qu'il se manifeste.  
Elle attendit quelques minutes, quelques minutes d'angoisse où elle ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'elle était angoissée.

« Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Puis, sans attendre de réponse il enchaîna : Moi je suis de très méchante humeur, cela fait deux semaines que je cherche le jeune Potter en vain, enfin plutôt dirais-je que tu cherches et que tu n'as pas trouvé.  
-Il est impossible à localiser, Maître, dit-elle d'une voix assurée.  
-Bella, tu me déçois beaucoup. Depuis quand quelque chose est impossible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?  
-Jamais dit-elle d'une voix déjà beaucoup moins assurée. Elle allait être punie, elle le savait maintenant.  
-Bien, dit-il d'une voix encore plus glaciale qu'à son habitude.  
-Mais je pense que Dumbledore a caché Harry dans un endroit où il a mis en place le sort 'fidelitas' et…  
-Je sais bien tout ça, Bella ! Crois-tu que je n'avais pas deviné, depuis le temps ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? dit-il d'une voix où se mêlait colère et frustration.  
-Non, Maître, jamais, je vous donnais juste mes conclusions…  
-Bella, je suis déçu que tu n'ais pas eu ces conclusions beaucoup plus tôt. Ce jeune garçon commence sérieusement à être très gênant. Quoi que je fasse, il est toujours en travers de ma route, et chose encore plus surprenante, il est toujours **VIVANT**. Depuis qu'il a un an, ce gamin est contre moi et il s'en sort **TOUJOURS** ! »

Voldemort parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Bellatrix, mais celle-ci, voyant la fureur de ce dernier, préféra se taire. Pourtant, l'envie de se défouler sur Potter ne lui manquait pas.

« Je pensais qu'en tuant ses parents et lui-même, la prophétie ne se réaliserait pas, mais ce fût pire. Au contraire, c'est ce qui la poussa à se réaliser ! Pendant treize longues années, je n'étais plus moi-même, j'ai du survivre lamentablement, pendant que lui vivait une existence paisible, tranquillement caché du monde des sorciers, de façon à ce que personne ne le retrouve.  
-Maître, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été heureux de vivre chez ses Moldus…  
-Quand je t'autoriserais à parler Bellatrix, tu parleras, mais pas avant. Mais je suis quand même d'accord avec toi, il n'a pas été si heureux que ça. Je crois que c'est la seule raison qui me fasse plaisir. Je sais aussi que, maintenant il est seul, plus de parents, plus de parrain. »

_Hahahahahah…_

Voldemort partit dans un rire glacial à vous donner des frissons dans le dos.

« Si seulement il n'avait pas existé, j'aurais déjà été au sommet de ma gloire à l'heure actuelle ! Je serais le plus grand mage noir du monde ! Tout le monde, même Dumbledore me craindrait, le monde serait à mes pieds ! Mais il a fallu que James Potter et Lily Evans ait un garçon, il a fallu que cette Sang-de-Bourbe protège son bébé au péril de sa propre vie, et il a fallu qu'en cette nuit maudite je sois presque anéanti par un gamin âgé uniquement d'un an. Il a fallu que lors de ses onze ans, il m'empêche d'accéder à la pierre philosophale, qu'à ses douze ans, il tue la mémoire de moi-même que j'avais faite. Seulement, lors de ses 14 ans, il m'a été précieux. Il ne faut pas oublier que grâce à son sang, je peux désormais vivre. »

Pendant ce long monologue, Bellatrix s'était détendue et écoutait avec avidité les paroles de Voldemort.

« Maître, je pense qu'il est temps de libérer les autres. Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'ils sont enfermés et je doute que mon mari puisse encore supporter la prison…  
-Tu as raison Bella, toi et ton mari m'avez honoré en ne me rejetant pas, il ne mérite pas d'être là-bas. Pourtant, certains le méritent. Nous irons les libérer cette nuit Bella, j'ai déjà préparé le plan. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher jeune ennemi et je lui ferais un énorme cadeau en relâchant tous ceux qu'il déteste, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-C'est parfait mon Maître, parfait, mais comment allons nous réussir à tuer les chimères ?  
-C'est un jeu d'enfant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vois-tu, la seule chose qu'elles craignent, c'est le feu, bien que ce soit des êtres mi-dragons. Seulement ce n'est pas aussi simple, cela demande beaucoup de puissance magique. Pendant que je m'occuperais des chimères, je veux que toi et les nouvelles recrues libériez mes partisans. Seulement, au moment où l'un des partisans est libéré, je veux que tu le remplaces par l'une des recrues. Les chimères n'y verront pas la différence, le subterfuge risque de n'être compris que trop tard.  
-Mais on a plus de recrues que de mangemorts enfermés, cela risque de créer des tensions !  
-Non, ils n'oseront pas se soulever contre moi. Par contre, je veux que tu gardes le jeune David, j'en ai besoin pour un autre plan qui le concerne.  
-Puis-je savoir lequel ?  
-Non, Bella tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Assure-toi qu'il revienne vivant de notre attaque, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?  
-Oui, Maître.

-Alors vas les prévenir. Dis-leur le plan, pas tout bien sûr, dit il d'une voix démoniaque.  
-Bien, Maître. »

Bellatrix quitta la chambre et alla dans le petit salon qui se situait à l'autre extrémité du château.  
Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à y arriver, Voldemort ayant placé une barrière anti–transplannage. Elle y trouva les huit nouveaux mangemorts, dont David.

« Allez, bougez-vous, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! J'espère que vous vous êtes entraînés ! »

Sans prévenir, elle lança sur eux une dizaine de sortilèges, dont plusieurs impardonnables.  
Six mangemorts tombèrent à terre, en hurlant de douleur. Seulement deux avaient réussi à parer ses coups.

« C'est pitoyable, comment voulez-vous tenir face aux chimères dans ces conditions ? Je me demande bien pourquoi vous êtes là. »

Cependant, elle constata avec une certaine fierté que David était l'un des deux qui était debout, l'autre étant Mathieu Booth, un élève assez doué, qu'elle avait aussi recruté grâce à son charme. Mais Mathieu était vraiment un mangemort, il était convaincu des idées de Voldemort.

« Bon, elle arrêta les sorts 'Doloris', c'est pour ce soir. J'espère que vous m'écoutez bien, je ne répéterai pas deux fois les mêmes choses. Voici le plan. Le Maître s'occupe des Chimères à lui seul, nous devrons faire très vite. Je veux que chacun de vous se place devant un cachot contenant un mangemort et le libère. Les portes sont scellées grâce à un sortilège puisant, c'est pour cette raison que je passerais avec vous, à deux nous pourrons plus facilement ouvrir les cellules. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Ils approuvèrent tous, mais trouvaient quand même le plan assez bizarre. Seul David osa poser la question.

« Mais pourquoi t'attendre, nous pouvons nous mettre à deux sans que tu sois là.  
-Parce que moi seule connais la formule pour ouvrir les portes. »

Bellatrix prit un ton dur qui termina l'échange.David n'était absolument pas convaincu de cette réponse, mais après tout, on ne désobéissait pas à Bellatrix, elle était le bras droit du Maître.

* * *

Vers minuit, les mangemorts sortirent avec leurs habits, c'est-à-dire une grande cagoule noire, ainsi qu'une cape noire. On ne pouvait pas les identifier, seule Bellatrix pouvait car elle connaissait la voix de chacun d'entre eux. 

''''_Ce soir, tout doit marcher, sinon je risque de passer la fin de l'été sous la torture perpétuelle du Maître. Je ne le mérite pas, moi seule suis sa plus fervente partisane.  
Tout est la faute de ce Potter et de Dumbledore. La prochaine fois que je le retrouve en face de moi, je jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas, tout comme son parrain'''_

Cela amena un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres de Bellatrix.

Soudain, une présence glaciale se fit sentir, on pouvait voir un serpent glisser entre les gens des différents mangemorts ; Bellatrix commençait à s'habituer à ce serpent, par contre les nouveaux eux, n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise. Seuls Mathieu et David semblaient complètement indifférents.

« Allons-y, je veux que vous fassiez le plus rapidement possible, est-ce que c'est compris ? Ceux qui n'auront pas le temps de ressortir seront abandonnés » dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale et sifflante. »

Tous acquiescèrent, tous savaient ce que ça voulait dire : soit ils réussissaient, soit ils resteraient à jamais dans la prison.

« Allez, on y va souffla Bellatrix. »

Ils transplanèrent tous et se retrouvèrent devant l'immense prison d'Azkaban.  
L'entrée était lugubre, il n'y avait pas de gardiens apparents. Bellatrix jeta un sort de confusion sur la porte et elle y posa ses mains. La porte ne vit pas le subterfuge et s'ouvra pour laisser passer Bellatrix et le groupe de mangemorts.  
Ils arrivèrent dans une cours d'où l'on pouvait voir les prisonniers, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Bellatrix et les mangemorts se précipitèrent devant les cellules des anciens mangemorts.  
A peine furent-ils au centre de la cour que des jets de feu les frôlèrent. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le ciel et virent une dizaine de chimères foncer sur eux. La plus proche de Bellatrix fut soudainement incendiée par Voldemort et cela ramena Bellatrix à la réalité.

« Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, on n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous ! »

Les mangemorts se mirent devant les cellules des prisonniers et Bellatrix fonça vers la cellule la plus éloignée.

« Allez, ensemble on détruit la porte, c'est clair ? »

L'autre mangemort hocha la tête positivement.

« _Absumo_ »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Lucius Malfoy très en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Cela fait un mois que nous croupissons en prison.  
-Et moi j'y aie passé treize ans alors de quoi tu te plains ? »

Cela fit taire Lucius.

« _Impedimenta_ »

Le nouveau mangemort ne comprit pas tout de suite se qui se passait.  
Il se retrouva enfermé dans la cellule de Lucius et fut ensuite déshabillé.

« Tiens, habille-toi Malfoy, on dirait un Cracmol, habillé comme ça. »

Malfoy s'habilla en vitesse.

« On fait pareil pour tout les autres, tu as bien compris ?  
-Je crois avoir saisi. Ils vont prendre notre place, pour nous laissez le temps de filer.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu savais te servir de ta tête, dit-elle d'un ton ironique et méprisant. »

Ils firent de même avec tous les autres mangemorts.

Ainsi, Dolohov, Macnair, Lestrange, Rookwood, Grabe et Goyle furent libérés.  
Tous suivirent Bellatrix et deux nouveaux mangemorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
De retour au milieu de la cour, ils vinrent tous en aide à leur Maître.

« Ne les tuez surtout pas ! Allons-nous-en ! Bella ils sont tous là ? Dit Voldemort d'une voix plus faible que d'habitude.  
-Oui Maître, ainsi que Mathieu et David.  
-Bien. Allons-y. »

Ils s'enfuirent d'Azkaban avant l'arrivé des Aurors. Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au château.

Arrivés enfin devant le château, ils gagnèrent tous le salon et s'assirent tous en cercle autour de Voldemort, qui commença son discours.

« Pour le moment, j'attends des nouvelles de ce débile de rat qui est parti depuis un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Il va être temps de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Donne-moi ton poignet Bella. »

Bellatrix tendit son poignet. On pouvait apercevoir la marque des ténèbres : une tête de mort d'où s'échappait un serpent au niveau de la bouche.  
Voldemort mis la baguette au contact de la marque et aussitôt, elle commença à brûler tout ceux qui la portaient. Quelques mangemorts en mission entrèrent alors par la porte.

« Alors Pettigrow, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi comme nouvelles, des bonnes j'espère ? »

Au début, personne ne bougea. Puis l'une des personnes, sous un masque et une longue cape noire, commença à s'avancer et à parler en tremblotant.

« Je…n'ai pas vraiment appris beaucoup de chose et…le ministère est protégé…et…  
-Mais je le sais déjà ça, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur le garçon ?  
-Et bien j'ai…euh…vu Dumbledore dans le bureau du ministre…il parlait de politique et je n'ai pas très bien compris…et…  
-Mais qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ! _Endoloris_.  
-Maître…pardonnez-moi… »

Mais Pettigrow n'arrivait plus à articuler le moindre mot, il se tordait de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'écria :

« Maître, Dumbledore a établi quelque part le quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix… et c'est à cet endroit que Potter est caché… le gardien du secret, c'est Dumbledore lui-même… j'ai la conviction que ce quartier général se tient soit à Poudlard, soit caché dans Londres…  
-_Finite incantatem_. Et bien voilà, quand on veut quelque chose, rien de mieux que la souffrance, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Pettigrow ?  
-Si…si Maître.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?  
-Et bien euh… pas grand-chose… Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Fudge un Retourneur de Temps, et celui-ci lui a accordé. Mais il ne lui a pas demandé pourquoi Dumbledore en voulait un, donc je n'en sais pas plus.  
-Un Retourneur de Temps, dis-tu ? Voilà qui est assez intéressant, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peux bien faire avec ?  
-L'année où j'étais à Poudlard avec Ron Weasley (Lucius frémît à ce nom de famille si répugnant), il en avait donné à Hermione Granger, pour qu'elle puisse avoir toutes ses options.  
-Et d'après toi, Dumbledore en prendrait un début juillet pour la rentrée qui ce déroule uniquement en septembre ?  
-Oui, Maître.  
-Que tu es bête ! Il accentua ce dernier mot. Franchement, je me demande encore comment est-ce que les Potter ont pu être tes amis et encore pire, comment ils t'ont fait gardien du secret ! Ils étaient vraiment stupides ! Rogue, hurla-t-il.  
-Oui, maître, dit l'une des capes noires en s'avançant et se prosternant devant le maître.  
-Alors dis-moi que tu as trouvé où se réunit l'ordre du phoenix.  
-Je peux vous assurez qu'ils ne se réunissent pas au château, maintenant que vous êtes de retour, Dumbledore me tient à l'œil, j'ai cependant entendu qu'il se réunissant dans Londres mais je ne peux vous dire où exactement.  
-Pour ta gouverne Rogue, si je t'ai autorisé à prendre ce poste de maître des potions à Poudlard c'était pour que tu nous informes correctement des plans de Dumbledore et tu n'y arrives même pas, pitoyable. _Doloris._ »

Rogue ne laissa échapper aucun bruit mais il était clairement visible que l'homme souffrait énormément ! Des larmes de colère coulaient de ses yeux, mais personne ne le remarqua.

« _Finite incantatem_. J'espère que tu auras de meilleures nouvelles.  
-Je sais que le Retourneur de temps concerne Potter, j'ai entendue une conversation entre McGonagall et Dumbledore, apparemment, le gamin va subir une sorte de test ou je ne sais quoi.  
-Bien, au moins tu sers à quelque chose finalement. Rejoins les autres. »

Rogue se recula soulagé de n'en avoir pas trop dit, Dumbledore lui avait même dit qu'il pouvait soumettre l'idée d'un entraînement, mais il ne voulait pas que le gamin subisse encore plus les foudres de Voldemort. Même si cela voulait dire protéger la progéniture de James Potter, rien que cette idée le révulsa !

« Cela fait maintenant un mois, reprit Voldemort, que nous avons perdu la prophétie. Vous n'avez été qu'une bande d'incapables ! J'ai honte de vous, vous ne méritez pas ma clémence. »

Comprenant que cette discussion ne le concernait plus Pettigrow recula doucement afin de se fondre dans la masse de cape noire.

Soudain, quatre doloris fusèrent en direction de Dolohov, Macnair, Rookwood et Lestrange.

« Seule Bella s'en est sortie. »

Bellatrix sentit quelques regards converger vers elle. Elle était fière, enfin un peu de reconnaissance ! Elle vit même les yeux de son mari se poser sur elle, elle put y lire de l'envie.

« Grâce à elle, nous avons eu de nouveaux mangemorts, certes très médiocres, mais deux d'entre eux sont dignes d'être dans nos rangs. Je présente donc à tout le monde David Sark et Mathieu Booth. »

Cette fois les regards convergèrent vers David et Mathieu, mais c'était un tout autre regard, un regard de haine, remplis d'arrogance.

'''_Comme si des sorciers de second ordre pouvait nous remplacer !_''' Pensa Malfoy.

« J'ai d'ailleurs pour eux des projets bien précis. Mais je vous en parlerais plus tard, Sark et Booth. J'ai du envoyer cet incapable de Pettigrow espionner pour mon compte. Maintenant Lucius, tu n'as plus aucun appui. Tu n'as pas le droit de retourner chez toi, je pense qu'on espionne ta famille depuis juin.  
-Mais Maître, il faut quand même que …  
-_Doloris_ ! Depuis quand Lucius, tu m'interromps quand je parle ? Je vois qu'un mois de prison n'est sûrement pas assez pour toi, il est vrai que tu n'y es pas habitué, contrairement à d'autre. »

Lucius se tortillait de douleur. Il essayait de ne pas crier et il se retenait, mais la faim et la fatigue accumulée depuis un mois lui firent ouvrir la bouche. Il hurla sa douleur.

« Et bien Lucius, je croyais que tu savais mieux encaisser la douleur que cela. Pour la peine, je vais te laisser là encore un peu. Voldemort partit dans un rire sinistre tandis que Malfoy se tordait de douleur. _Finite incantatem_. Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, tu ne peux absolument plus te montrer dans la bonne société. Je pense que ta famille doit en souffrir énormément aujourd'hui, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Cela s'applique à vous tous d'ailleurs, sauf à nos deux jeunes amis.  
Booth, je vous ordonne de vous intégrer dans le ministère de la magie et d'apprendre le plus de choses possible. Le plus facile sera de gagner la confiance du ministre, mais par contre, Dumbledore verra clair dans votre jeu. Il vous faudra beaucoup d'adresse pour cette mission délicate.  
-Je serais à la hauteur Maître, vous pouvez me faire confiance.  
-Bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Quand à Sark je compte te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Si elle réussit, je ferais de toi un homme extrêmement puissant, je ferais de toi l'homme le plus heureux. Cette mission, je t'en parlerais en priver plus tard.  
-Bien Maître. Ce fut les seuls mots que David pu dire. »

'''_Depuis quand on confie une mission si importante à un nouveau ? Tout a bien changé, je vais devoir remonter dans l'estime du maître.'''_ Pensa Lucius.

'''_Alors comme ça, David prend les missions gratifiantes ! Je croyais pourtant qu'il était content de moi, je n'y comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait David pour avoir autant d'estime de la part du Maître ?'''_ pensa Bellatrix.

'''_Bellatrix n'as pas l'air d'aimer du tout cette nouvelle idée de mission importante. Pourtant moi, je n'ai rien demandé ! J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il m'oublie un peu, je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Si c'est une mission pour tuer quelqu'un, il faudra qu'il se trouve un autre mangemort. Mais bon sang, pourquoi enfermer les autres dans les cellules ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas mérité cela ! Au moins, ça te prouve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient autant à eux qu'à toi, tu as intérêt à faire attention à tes fesses, David.'''_ Pensa le jeune mangemort.

« Bon, je ne veux plus vous voir. Essayez de vous rendre utile ! Quant à toi Booth, je veux que tu partes immédiatement, que tu trouves un travail au ministère, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur, et je veux que tu me transmettes des informations sûres et précises.  
-Bien Maître, je pars sur le champ.  
-Vous autres, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous me dégoûtez ! Je veux que Bella reste ici. »

Tous partirent sans un mot, trop heureux d'être encore en vie.  
Bellatrix se posait beaucoup de questions, mais décida de rester impassible face à son Maître.  
Voldemort s'installa dans un fauteuil et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Bella. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'était des sifflements. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Un gros serpent fit son entrée et s'installa aux pieds de Voldemort. Ce dernier lui caressa doucement la tête.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion entre eux deux, le serpent partit et Voldemort adressa enfin la parole à Bellatrix.

« Ne soit pas si tendue Bella, j'ai juste demandé à Nagini de surveiller notre jeune recrue qui reste dans ce château.  
-Pourquoi cela ?  
-Bella, je te croyais intelligente, tu me déçois beaucoup ! Crois-tu vraiment que David est entièrement dévoué à notre cause ? Non je ne crois pas, il suffit de voir son regard quand il vous a vu enfermer ses petits camarades. Alors que Mathieu, au contraire, semblait s'amuser, dit-il d'une voix glaciale doucereuse.  
-Mais vous n'allez pas lui confier une mission importante ?  
-Est-ce que je sens une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix Bella ? »

Piquée sur le vif, elle ne put répondre à cette dernière question.

« Non, Bella, la mission que je lui offrirait est une mission périlleuse et je ne veux pas perdre un de mes fidèles mangemorts. »

Bellatrix commençait maintenant à comprendre ce qui attendait David, sûrement une mission d'où il ne reviendrait jamais.

« Qu'allez vous faire de lui, alors ?  
-Tu verras, je te transmettrais mes plans en temps et en heure, va-t-en maintenant !  
-Bien maître »

Bellatrix sortit donc de la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres dans un petit salon.

« A quoi joues-tu Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu fais ? Toi et ce Potter ! »

Voldemort rumina encore quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du château, on pouvait entendre les discutions très animées des mangemorts.

« Alors Lucius, ce petit séjour en prison a été agréable ? Lança Bellatrix sur un ton acide.  
-Oh, ne commence pas ! Je suis déjà assez en colère comme ça, je n'aimerais pas t'abîmer, quoique ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi !  
-Mais c'est qu'il pourrait mordre, dit-elle avec une voix enfantine suraiguë, ce qui énerva encore plus Lucius.

-Et toi, tu t'es bien amusée ? A mon humble avis, le maître n'as pas du être très content de l'échec cuisant de juin et je suis sûr qu'il a apaisé sa colère sur quelqu'un, seulement voilà il ne restait pratiquement que toi…  
-Comment oses-tu ?  
-C'est bon vous deux, on n'est pas là pour se battre, on dirait deux gamins, dit Macnair.  
-Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres, espèce de moins que rien, dit Bellatrix  
-Voyons Bella, calme toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous déchirer ma chère, dit Mr Lestrange  
-Moui tu as sûrement raison. Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras.  
-Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Franchement, on n'est pas ici pour se faire des câlins. Lucius parla avec une voix d'acier.  
-Oh ! Bella prix sa voix enfantine aiguë. Malfoy ne peux pas retrouver sa famille et ça le rend horriblement… comment dire… jaloux et… susceptible !  
-Mais faîtes la taire, ou je vais vraiment faire un meurtre ce soir ! Hurla Lucius.  
-Calme-toi Lucius, dit la voix neutre de Dolohov. »

Bella continua de provoquer Lucius mais uniquement du regard, ce qui agaça au plus au point ce dernier.

« Bon, Bella, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre… absence, commença Lestrange.  
-C'est très simple : j'ai formé des nouvelles recrues afin de pouvoir vous libérer, quoique certains méritaient quand même d'attendre encore quelques mois en prison. Elle lança un regard vers Lucius, qui ne dit rien mais bouillait de rage intérieurement. Et nous nous sommes mis à la recherche de Potter. La suite vous la connaissez, le rat a tout dit tout à l'heure. »

Tout le monde regarda Pettigrow, qui se faisait le plus petit possible. Il ne voulait absolument pas se faire remarquer, mais c'était trop tard.

« Oh, Pettigrow, toi tu n'étais pas au ministère, tu as encore été te cacher dans les jupons du maître. Au moins une chose qui ne changera jamais, même si tu changes de maître, tu finis toujours dans leurs jupons. Lucius pris un air de réflexion. Oui alors tout d'abord… la famille Potter… le Maître… les Wesley… et de nouveau le Maître. Tu mènes vraiment une vie pathétique, tu me dégoûtes au plus haut point !  
-Moi au moins je… je… ne hurle pas comme un fou… quand on me lance un sort, dit ce dernier d'une voix hésitante.  
-Et bien, faut croire que Pettigrow commence à répondre ! Mais c'est vrai Lucius, quel doux son que tu nous as fait écouter tout à l'heure, lança Bellatrix.  
-La prison t'a vraiment ramolli, ou bien ce sont les longues années de paix que tu as vécue, sous les ordres des amoureux des Moldus peut-être ? Commença Dolohov.  
-Je te défends de dire ça ! Lucius, qui contrairement à son laissait s'exprimer sa colère librement dans cette conversation.  
-Aurions-nous touché une corde sensible, petit prince…  
-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Bellatrix ou tu le regretteras ! »

Comme pour acquiescer ses dires, Crabe et Goyle se rapprochèrent de Malfoy.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de tes gardes du corps si stupides ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, Malfoy ?  
-Quelle décadence ! Dit alors une voix pas entendu jusque là »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé prononcer ces paroles et qui n'était autre que David lui-même.

« On m'avait toujours dit que lorsque l'on appartenait aux serviteurs du mage noir le plus puissant, on était vraiment exceptionnel et impitoyable. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je vois, c'est quelques gamins qui se battent pour une raison idiote, continua-t-il.  
-Répète un peu ça en face de moi ! Tu te crois malin peut-être ? Parce que tu es l'un des nôtre ? Je vais vite te faire revenir à la réalité, lui lança Malfoy avec son air hautain.  
-Vous n'êtes que des gamins qui se battent pour savoir qui a raison ! David s'était levé et faisait face à Malfoy, le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller une seule fois. »

'''_Il a du courage le gamin, mais il ne va pas faire long feu, maintenant que moi, l'illustre Lucius Malfoy, suis revenu dans la place.'''_

'''_J'espère que le maître est sûr de ce qu'il avance. David a l'air particulièrement fier d'être parmi nous et n'a vraiment pas peur, à moins que ce soit de l'inconscience.'''_

« Eh bien Bella, tu nous as vraiment trouvé un mangemort digne du nom. Il a raison, vous vous comportez comme de vrais gamins, j'ai honte, on dirait une querelle Moldus, lança Lestrange »

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à tout le monde et instantanément, tous se calmèrent, chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Seuls Bellatrix et son mari partageaient la même.

'''_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de parler tout fort ? Je pensais vraiment que je n'avais dit ça que pour moi, je viens de me mettre dans de beaux draps ! Maintenant, j'ai le grand Lucius Malfoy qui va me surveiller. Non mais je suis trop bête ! Bon, le point positif c'est qu'ils se sont enfin calmés…'''_ pensa David.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Voldemort fit appeler David et Bellatrix dans son 'salon' pour leur parler de la mission de David.  
David n'était pas très rassuré par cette fameuse mission. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas de confiance et que c'était vraiment dangereux, sinon Bellatrix s'en serait chargée elle-même. 

« Bien, vous êtes enfin là vous deux, je commençais à perdre patience. Ou alors, Goyle s'est perdu dans les couloirs, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Notre dernière discussion Bella, m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. Il est vrai que la naissance de Potter ne m'a posé que des problèmes aussi je me suis penché sur le cas de James et Lily Potter. Si ces deux là n'avait pas fini ensemble ? Pas de Harry Potter, et donc pour moi cela signifie le monde à mes pieds.  
-Vous voulez dire maître, qu'il faut faire en sorte que James et Lily ne se soit jamais rencontrés ?  
-_Endoloris_. Je t'ai déjà dit, Bella, que je n'aimais absolument pas être déranger quand je parle.  
-Oui… maître.  
-_Finite incantatem_.  
-Merci maître, j'ai compris la leçon.  
-J'espère bien Bella, j'espère bien. »

David riait intérieurement. Voldemort était tellement prévisible, même si à chaque fois, David était terrifié lorsqu'il rencontrait son regard dur et glacial.

« Je disais donc que Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe ne doivent jamais se rencontrer ! J'ai donc pensé à toi, David, qui a prouvé ta…loyauté envers moi-même. Je veux que tu retournes dans le passé, au niveau de la naissance de James Potter et Lily Evans et que tu les tues.  
-Ce ne serait pas plus simple de faire juste en sorte qu'il ne se rencontre jamais ?  
-_Endoloris_. Ce que je dis à Bella est aussi valable pour toi David, et non ce n'est pas plus simple. Le hasard fait toujours très mal les choses en ma faveur, je veux donc que tu les tues alors qu'ils viennent juste de naître. _Finite incantatem_.  
-Bien… maître, mais comment faire pour retourner dans le passé ?  
-Enfin une bonne question ! Je vois que l'enseignement à Durmstang ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré, connais-tu les failles temporelles ?  
-Euh…non ça ne me dit rien…  
-Bien, l'école n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était ! Alors commençons par le début : il existe dans ce 'merveilleux' monde des cassures, des failles. Certaines failles sont dites temporelles car elles peuvent donner sur une autre époque, d'autre peuvent seulement te faire atterrir à un endroit n'importe où sur Terre. Or ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'elles sont totalement aléatoires, seuls les plus grands sorciers peuvent tenter de les contrôler. Je vais donc t'ouvrir une brèche dans le temps. Harry est né il y a maintenant seize ans et ses parents avaient vingt-quatre ans quand je les aie tués, mais Harry avait un an, ce qui nous amène donc à trente-neuf ans. Je vais te faire remonter dans le temps de trente-neuf ans, pas la peine de te dire qu'à cette époque tu ne me trouveras pas…  
-Oui, maître j'ai compris.  
-Bien, enfin quelqu'un qui semble avoir un peu de cervelle. Je veux que tu tues les deux bébés, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

David acquiesça. Il avait toujours aussi mal à cause du sort mais il n'avait pas crié comme Lucius, et de cela il en était assez fier.

'''_Pourquoi tuer les deux ? Si je n'en tue qu'un, cela sera largement assez. Je ne compte pas tuer les deux, qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Cependant, si je proteste, je serais immédiatement tué. J'aviserais une fois sur place, on verra bien. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'envoie pas Bellatrix. Comment fais-t-on pour revenir ? Il a gardé ça pour lui bien sûr.'''_ Pensa David.

« Tu partiras demain matin. Prépare-toi à aller dans le passé. Va-t'en maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir avant demain, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
-Oui, maître. »

Sur ce, David quitta la pièce et reparti en direction de sa chambre. Bellatrix se retrouva donc seule avec Voldemort. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ce dernier repris la parole.

« Alors Bella, tu comprends un peu mieux mes plans ?  
-Oui maître, est-ce si dangereux que ça ? Et comment êtes-vous sûr qu'il les tuera tout les deux ?  
-Il ne tuera pas les deux, mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il en tuera au moins un, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il tuera la Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais entre nous, tout est de sa faute après tout. Potter sera facile à tuer, il ne m'a opposé pratiquement aucune difficulté la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Voldemort esquissa un sourire carnassier. Pour ce qui est du voyage, ce n'est vraiment pas un moyen sûr, Bella. Au contraire, c'est extrêmement dangereux, je suis sûr d'arriver avec ton aide à ouvrir le portail, mais est-ce qu'il arrivera à bonne destination ?  
-Je comprends maître, on aurait quand même pu essayer sur quelqu'un de plus dévoué à votre cause, comme Malfoy par exemple.  
-Non Bella, Malfoy va m'être encore très utile, il connaît parfaitement le ministère et il connaît les personnes qui y travaillent. De plus, je sais que cela te ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. »

''' _Plaisir est un bien grand mot, ce serait un succès total d'être complètement débarrassé de cet orgueilleux de Malfoy, monsieur se prend pour un prince, alors qu'il n'est rien comparé à moi…''' _

Bellatrix repartit vers sa chambre pour y retrouver son mari qui était tranquillement entrain de dormir.

''' _Combien de temps cela fait que nous n'avons plus dormi ensemble ? Je n'ose l'imaginer, pendant 15 ans, 15 ans loin de lui, 15 ans à souffrir dans cette horrible prison, il faut absolument que je me défoule surtout si le dernier des Potter risque de ne jamais naître….'''_

Bellatrix passa ses nerfs sur la chambre, sans réveiller son mari grâce à une bulle de silence, qui n'en était plus une après sa 'petite' crise. Tout était complètement déchiré, des plumes volaient de partout, la poussière qui n'avait pas été enlevée depuis très longtemps était en expansion dans l'air, ce qui fit éternuer Bellatrix et c'est ce qui réveilla son mari la bulle de silence ayant été enlevée.

« Eh bien, tu es comment dire…plus calme ? Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, je file très loin d'ici avant de me retrouver dans le même état que ce fauteuil. Le fauteuil en question était en vingt petits morceaux de bois et de plumes éparpillés dans toute la chambre.  
-Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ?  
-De qui ? Le maître ? Ou plutôt le…comment tu l'appelles déjà ? Ah oui……le petit prince ?  
-Il a renié ce qu'il était, il a renié notre maître et il n'as rien comme punition, ne trouves tu pas ça injuste ?  
-Je pense qu'il est bien plus puni que tu le crois ma chère.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Le maître n'a plus confiance en lui, alors qu'il croit toujours en toi Bella, tu as toujours eu la plus grande confiance du maître pour toi, et cela le fait enrager encore plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te confie ses plans alors qu'il n'en parle jamais à Lucius.  
-Hum…je crois que tu as parfaitement raison. Mais je n'ai plus envie de parler de cette vermine pour le moment, je te veux juste toi, mon mari, depuis quand n'avons-nous pas eu de moment privé tout les deux ?  
-Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis. »

Ce soir là, dans ce château lugubre au moins deux personnes connurent le bonheur total, car il existe même pour des êtres tels qu'eux.

* * *

Le lendemain David était prêt depuis que l'aube s'était levé, Rogue vint le chercher pour le conduire au Maître. 

Il le mena jusqu'à une grande clairière recouverte de fleurs, cela ne ressemblait absolument pas aux lieux habituels de rendez-vous du maître.

'' _Je crois cette fois qu'il a vraiment eu un coup sur la tête cette nuit'''_

Une voix le sortit de ses pensés.

« Rogue, rejoint Dumbledore immédiatement à Poudlard, je ne veux pas qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, j'ai enlevé la barrière tu peux transplanner.  
-Bien Maître. »

Rogue disparut dans un 'pop' sonore.

« Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps David, Voldemort parla d'une voix sifflante.  
-Excusez-moi maître, je suis à vos ordres.  
-Bien, pendant que je ferais l'incantation avec Bella, David n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de cette dernière, je veux qu'au moment où tu vois la faille tu sautes dedans le plus rapidement possible est-ce que c'est assez clair pour toi ?  
-Oui, maître, furent les seuls mots de David. »

'''_Il ne veut pas montrer ses plans à ses 'fidèles' mangemorts, quel manque de confiance. Au moins une chose est sûr, il ne faudra jamais lui faire confiance.'''_

David était terrorisé, il s'aventurait dans l'inconnu, personne jusqu'à ce jour n'avait réussi à aller dans le passé, quelles seraient les conséquences de ses actes ?  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi, pourtant cela bouleverserait l'ordre du monde et c'était exactement ce que Voldemort voulait.  
David sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il entendit les deux voix parler dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, pourtant David connaissait beaucoup de langue, mais celle-ci ne lui disait rien du tout.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un phénomène étrange se produisit, la clairière devint flou en un endroit, puis il vit une faille s'ouvrit tout doucement devant lui, il tenta de regarder au travers pour voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière, mais tout n'était que noir total.  
David hésita, ce n'était vraiment pas une si bonne idée que ça. Finalement, il préférait peut-être mourir.

« **Qu'est ce que tu attends vas y tout de suite !** »

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus il sauta…

* * *

David mit quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut une brûlure au niveau de son poignet qui le fit revenir à la réalité.  
Pourquoi son poignet lui faisait-il mal ? Voldemort n'était pas du tout puissant à cette époque, il n'avait pas encore instauré la marque des Ténèbres.  
David décida de transplaner devant le chemin de traverse.  
Il arriva devant le mur et tapa contre les pierres. Le mur s'ouvrit devant lui et il pénétra dans un chemin bondé de sorciers, tous plus ou moins heureux d'être là.  
Cela lui sembla tout à fait normal, après tout Voldemort n'était pas encore en action.  
Il parcoura les différentes boutiques lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la gazette du sorcier, la parcourant des yeux il devint de plus en plus livide. Il poussa un petit cri de terreur, certains sorciers s'arrêtèrent pour le fixer un moment. David venait de lire la date du jour et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on était le 1er août, jusque là rien d'anormal, mais l'année ne correspondait pas du tout, au lieu de l'envoyer 39 ans auparavant, Voldemort l'avait envoyé seulement 23 ans dans le passé. 

Après un petit calcul de tête, il constata que James et Lily devaient avoir 16 ans, tout comme Potter junior à son époque.  
Il comprit subitement pourquoi son poignet lui faisait aussi mal, Voldemort commençait à être puissant, il devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour le monde magique.

'''_Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais, je vais voir le Voldemort de cette époque et lui raconter quelques trucs ? Où je vis ma vie ici dans le passé ? Non vaut mieux que j'aille le voir et tout lui raconter, mais quelles preuves ai-je pour prouver ce que je dis ? A part cette marque je n'ai rien pris d'autre que ma baguette'''_

Son poignet commençait à lui faire vraiment mal et il décida de transplanner.  
Il se retrouva dans un cimetière, c'était déjà beaucoup plus habituel pour le mage noir de donner rendez-vous ici. David ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps, il venait de se prendre un sort dans le dos et il se tordait de douleur.

« _Endoloris, _mais je vois que ce cimetière est quand même fréquenté par des moldus dans ton genre, lança une voix glacial que David n'avait jamais entendu.  
De toute façon, je ne m'amuse même pas, il ne hurle pas de douleur, si les moldus résistent au sort de la douleur, il va falloir trouver quelque chose de plus…radical. Je penche pour le sort de la mort.  
-Non, je ne suis pas un moldus.  
-Mais c'est qu'il me répond en plus à moi, le plus grand sorcier du monde. »

''' _Déjà si orgueilleux je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir !'''_

« Je suis l'un de vos plus fidèle serviteurs maître. »

Voldemort sembla choquer par cette nouvelle, il n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme auparavant comment pouvait il être son plus fidèle mangemort ?

_« Finite incantatem,_ bien prouve le, j'attend de voir ça, David entendit quelques rires et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas du tout seul en tête à tête avec Voldemort.  
-J'ai la marque, il montra son poignet pour prouver ce qu'il avançait. Les rires s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort transperça David du regard.  
-Explique toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu, je n'ai donc pas pu te mettre cette marque.  
-Je viens du futur, d'où vous m'avez envoyé pour accomplir la plus importante mission à vos yeux. David remarqua qu'il avait toute l'attention du mage ainsi que de tout les mangemorts présents, il en profita pour se relever.  
-Vous m'avez envoyé dans le passé pour tuer un bébé. »

'''_Oh mon dieu cette phrase est parfaitement ridicule, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort face à ce monstre. Je savais que venir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, j'ai toujours eu ce côté un peu lâche et je vais le payer de ma vie aujourd'hui. Mourir seul dans le passé, quel triste sort tout de même.'''_

David évita soigneusement de dire qu'il devait en réalité en tuer deux, s'il permettait à l'un de vivre, il aura au moins pu sauver une vie.  
A ces mots Voldemort explosa de rire, un rire glacial que David connaissait parfaitement bien comme étant un rire très ironique.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Crois tu vraiment qu'un bébé peut m'empêcher de dominer le monde ?  
-Oui, coupa David un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.  
-Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ?  
-Non maître jamais je n'oserais.  
-Soit, qui est ce bébé que j'aille m'en charger de suite ? Voldemort ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais penser que quelque chose pouvait l'empêcher d'accéder au monde ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
-Il y a pourtant un problème  
-Lequel ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas envoyé à la bonne époque et le bébé n'en est plus un !  
_-Endoloris,_ oserais-tu dire que je me suis trompé ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt de ta faute, jeune insolent, Voldemort intensifia le sort et David hurla alors sentant ses membres le brûler.  
-Non…c'est ma faute !  
-Bien je préfère cela, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu avais pour mission de tuer  
-James Potter  
-Cela explique déjà bien des choses, mais sache que j'ai des plans bien précis pour lui. Tu ne m'apprends absolument rien du tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'attacherais à un individu aussi inintéressant que toi, je ne te crois absolument pas. »

Voldemort intensifia le sort de plus en plus, David ne supportant pas la douleur s'évanouit et fût laisser pour mort par Voldemort.

De longues heures plus tard lorsqu'il reprit connaissance et pût enfin se relever, il était déjà très tard. Voldemort était parti le laissant là, sans aucune pitié, David comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout le monde le craignait, il ne fallait vraiment pas être un de ses ennemis. David ne sentait plus ses membres, il ne savait même pas comment il arrivait à marcher, il se réfugia dans la première maison qu'il trouva et perdit à nouveau connaissance.

**Pendant ce temps 23 ans plus tard :**

David venait juste de passer la faille, Voldemort et Bellatrix la refermèrent, puis une fois que cela fût fait, ils attendirent quelques minutes, soudain Voldemort hurla de rage.

« Ce mangemort n'est retourné que 23 ans en arrière. Il est à l'époque où James et Lily sont âgés de 16 ans, mais qui m'as fichu des perdants de la sorte. »

Bellatrix affichait un visage froid et impassible tandis que Voldemort souriait.  
Tout deux ne sentirent pas le regard qui les avait suivis depuis le début du rituel.  
Une fois hors de vue de tous, Rogue sorti des buissons où il s'était caché et avait suivi toute la scène.

''' _Heureusement que je suis resté après le départ de David, je n'aurais jamais su qu'il n'était que 23 ans en arrière sinon, il faut absolument que j'aille en parler à Dumbledore.  
Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que je n'avais transplanné que de quelques mètres sinon je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Autant ne pas rester ici trop longtemps'''_

Ce que le professeur de potion ne savait pas était que David n'était pas un fervent partisans de Voldemort et surtout qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien révélé.  
Il transplanna jusqu'à Grimaud place pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu à Dumbledore.

**A suivre...**  



	4. Une fin d'été mouvementée !

**Chapitre ayant été corrigé une première fois par Nanou puis une seconde fis par moi !**

**Plusieurs petits détails mineurs ont été changé pour une meilleure cohérence de l'histoire !

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Une fin d'été mouvementée !

* * *

Cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Voldemort préparait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir.  
Remus entra en courant dans sa chambre, ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité.

« Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu veux une potion pour dormir ou je peux aussi…  
-C'est bon Remus, c'est passé, mais j'ai un affreux pressentiment. Voldemort a préparé quelque chose ou il est entrain de le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut par-dessus tout en ce moment, à ton avis Remus ?  
-Bien, je suppose qu'il veut récupérer ses fidèles mangemorts ou peut-être… »

Remus pâlit à cette constatation.

« Mais bien sûr, quel idiot que je suis ! Il faut que j'y aille, Harry, je vais prévenir tout de suite Dumbledore. Je reviens dès que possible. Tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
-…  
-Promet-le moi, Harry s'il te plaît. Remus le regarda avec un regard suppliant comment Harry pouvait-il dire non ?  
-Très bien Remus, je te le promets, pars tranquille. »

Remus ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et partit.

« Hé, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles, comme si c'était pas assez difficile comme ça ! »

Remus sourit et partit en courant le plus vite possible. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué que quelqu'un était allé beaucoup plus vite qu'eux : le portrait était parti depuis qu'Harry avait hurlé…  
Ce dernier tenta vainement de se rendormir, mais c'était mission impossible. Il savait que Voldemort venait de faire un coup et il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il allait aimer.  
Il se retournait dans son lit pour la cinquième fois quand il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre.  
Qui pouvait être à la fenêtre à cette heure-ci ?  
Quelle heure était-il, au fait ?  
Harry regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était minuit trente. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait 16 ans depuis maintenant une demi-heure.  
Le bruit au niveau de la fenêtre continua et Harry décida d'aller voir ce que c'était.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, une nuée de hiboux envahit la pièce. Harry ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête.  
Il s'approcha de sa propre chouette Hedwige et détacha la lettre et le paquet qu'elle portait à sa patte. Il décacheta la lettre et la lue :

_Cher Harry,  
Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour toi, tu as seize ans.  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'ai joins mon cadeau avec cette lettre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Je te promets des cours vraiment passionnant cette année en soin aux créatures magiques.  
Hagrid._

Harry se demandait bien ce que sous-entendait Hagrid quand il parlait de ses cours 'passionnants'. Il avait peur : Hagrid avait pour habitude d'aimer que ce qui était extrêmement dangereux.

Il détacha le cadeau et l'ouvrit.  
Il découvrit un très joli sifflet argenté avec des reflets verts.

'''_A quoi peut servir un sifflet dans le monde des sorciers ? Encore une énigme à résoudre !'''_

Harry vit quand même une petite note avec le sifflet.

_Au cas où tu t'aventurerais encore dans la forêt. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien le moment venu.  
Hagrid._

« Plus énigmatique que Hagrid, je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. En plus, venant de sa part, je suis sûr que c'est un sifflet pour attirer les monstres de la forêt, sûrement pour me faire encore plus d'amis ! Dit-il sur un ton ironique. »

Harry parlait tout seul et à voix haute, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il se faisait la conversation.  
Il remarqua le hibou de Ron, enfin si on peut appeler ça un hibou. Coq était minuscule, mais que de vitalité ! Il volait dans tous les sens, mais le pire, c'est qu'il piaillait vraiment très fort.

« Ca suffit Coq, viens ici avant de me rendre complètement sourd. »

Harry sauta pour attraper Coq, mais manque de chance il s'étala de tout son long par terre.

« Ouille, alors ça tu vas me le payer Ron, je vais te le renvoyer pire qu'il n'est. »

Harry attrapa Coq pour de bon et s'empressa de détacher la lettre et un paquet dix fois plus gros que Coq.

« Comment tu arrives à porter ça, toi ? C'est vraiment dingue. »

Harry lut la lettre :

_Salut Harry,  
Alors pour commencer, joyeux anniversaire !  
Dis-moi, tu as reçu les notes de tes BUSES ? Moi oui et tu ne vas pas le croire, j'ai finalement bien réussi. Le mieux c'est quand même A (acceptable) en Potions, je n'arrive pas à y croire !  
Bien sûr, grâce à tes super cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai eu E (effort exceptionnel), c'est ma meilleure note, à part et accroche toi bien, j'ai eu O ! Oui, j'ai eu un O (optimal), le seul problème c'est que c'est en divination. Je devais être très imaginatif ce jour là, surtout qu'on avait prévu la mort d'un de nos amis proche… enfin bref.  
Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Moi non, c'est bizarre quand même.  
J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.  
Ron._

C'était vrai, ce jour là en divination Harry avait dit qu'il perdrait un ami. Mais il ne le pensait vraiment pas, il avait toujours fait ça en divination. Plus on prévoyait de morts, plus la note était bonne. Maintenant, il s'en voulait. Tout était vraiment de sa faute.  
Il comprit qu'il pleurait uniquement au moment où la lettre de Ron fût mouillée par quelques gouttes d'eau, ses propres larmes.

Il ouvrit le cadeau de Ron.

Ron, lui avait offert un vif d'or d'entraînement. Harry était aux anges. Les vifs d'or d'entraînement étaient plutôt chers et Harry savait pertinemment que Ron n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il fut très touché par son geste.   
Harry imaginait déjà tous les entraînements qu'il pourrait faire avec, et être vraiment meilleur pendant les matchs.  
Jusqu'au moment où il se rappela que Ombrage l'avait définitivement interdit de jouer de nouveau dans une équipe de Quidditch. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'entraîner mais ne jamais participer à un match de sa vie ? Même son balai lui avait été confisqué ! De cette façon, Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais remonter sur un balai.

Harry avait perdu le peu de moral qu'il avait depuis le souvenir de Divination, mais là c'était pire que tout. Il était dévasté, il ne voulait plus ouvrir ses cadeaux, ils ne les méritaient pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était disparaître, n'être jamais né, n'avoir jamais existé.  
Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée et fit des rêves très étranges sur des fissures ou des failles, il ne savait pas très bien ce que ça signifiait.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt. Il n'était vraiment pas bien, il avait une boule au niveau de l'estomac, comme si quelque chose d'important venait de lui passer sous le nez.  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata, que plusieurs hiboux étaient toujours présents. Ils le regardaient tous avec de gros yeux. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas contents d'être si mal traité, aucune nourriture depuis plusieurs heures et surtout être obliger d'attendre qu'il veuille bien les libérer.  
Harry, pris la lettre du hibou le plus proche, c'était une chouette brune qui avait l'air moins rancunière que les autres.

_Cher Harry,  
Joyeux anniversaire.  
J'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances et que les Dursley ne te maltraitent pas trop !  
Je t'envoie un cadeau qui devrait te faire très plaisir, je suis tombée dessus par hasard dans une vieille librairie, je ne t'en dis pas plus. Lis-le, tu seras très surpris !  
Hermione._

Qui d'autre à part Hermione pouvait traîner dans une vieille librairie alors qu'on était en vacances ? Cela fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. De plus Hermione ne savait apparemment pas qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley, il fallait qu'il la prévienne.  
Il ouvrit le paquet que la chouette portait encore. Il nourrit la chouette, qui partit directement après.

Il défit le papier cadeau bleu et trouva un livre assez volumineux. Sur la couverture, on pouvait y lire : _Les plus grands Aurors de tous les temps._  
Harry resta coi un instant devant cette couverture et se décida à l'ouvrir. Les pages étaient toutes jaunes, ce qui prouvait que le livre n'était pas tout jeune. Il lut l'introduction :

**Toi qui veux connaître les plus grands protecteurs, saches que tout ce qui est répertorié ici n'est que simple vérité.  
Le livre se remplit au fur et à mesure des générations d'Aurors.  
Seuls les plus illustres sont ici, prend soin de ce livre, car il est unique en son genre.**

L'introduction était quand même assez énigmatique ! Il commença à tourner la première page quand un hululement se fit entendre.  
Harry constata que les hiboux n'étaient vraiment pas contents à l'idée qu'il lise un si gros livre.

« Très bien, je le lirais plus tard, je vois que vous n'êtes vraiment pas patients. »

Il prit un hibou assez familier, c'était un hibou de Poudlard. C'était sûrement le professeur McGonagall qui lui envoyait ses fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée prochaine.  
Il prit la lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard et vit que le hibou partit sans demander son reste.  
Il l'ouvrit :

_Cher Mr Potter,  
J'ai le plaisir de vous communiquer les résultats de vos BUSES, et de vous prier de remplir les papiers pour nous signaler les options que vous souhaitez prendre pour cette nouvelle année. Vous devez les choisir avec prudence, ces options vous permettront de vous orienter vers un métier futur.  
J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous informer que le départ du professeur Ombrage enlève l'interdiction qui pèse sur vous. En d'autres termes, vous êtes autorisé à reprendre votre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur avec l'accord du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.  
Professeur McGonagall._

Harry relut cinq ou six fois la lettre de Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il allait pouvoir réintégrer son équipe. Il pouvait jouer à nouveau au Quidditch !  
Harry sauta de son lit et cria sa joie puis il se rassit un instant.

« Mais qui est donc le capitaine de l'équipe ? En tout cas, je dois lui dire merci. Finalement le cadeau de Ron va servir. Peut-être même que Ron savait que j'allais pouvoir rejouer. Mais Ginny, le capitaine l'a virée de l'équipe ? Je n'espère pas. »

Angélina, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe, avait fini ses études à Poudlard et Ginny était celle qui avait remplacé Harry lorsqu'il avait été privé de Quidditch.

Il regarda avec appréhension les résultats de ses BUSES. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en constatant que finalement, ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça !  
Il avait un A (acceptable) en potions, ce qui relevait du miracle en sachant que Snape le détestait.

Il constata sans surprise qu'il avait obtenu un O (optimal) en défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi qu'en enchantement ce qui était déjà plus surprenant.  
Il avait un E (effort exceptionnel) en métamorphose, en soin aux créatures magiques et en divination, ce qui ne lui remonta nullement le moral.  
Il avait A en histoire de la magie et en botanique.  
Il n'avait eu qu'une mauvaise note, c'était un P (piètre) en astronomie, mais ce jour là il avait été très distrait par autre chose. C'était ce fameux jour que le professeur McGonagall avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste à cause de cinq Stupéfix qu'elle avait reçu en même temps, sous les yeux des cinquièmes années qui passaient leur examen.  
Il constata quand même que ses notes lui permettaient de prendre toutes les options qu'il voulait pour devenir Auror.  
Il envoya donc la liste des options qu'il souhaitait prendre et rangea précieusement ses notes. Il tourna la tête pour remarquer qu'il y avait encore des hiboux qui attendaient patiemment qu'Harry les libère.  
Il s'approcha d'un très beau hibou, noir parsemé de petites tâches blanches, ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'un clown.  
Il détacha la lettre et lui donna à manger.   
La lettre venait du Chemin de Traverse, le seul lieu de Londres complètement peuplé de sorciers.  
Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Harry,  
Nous avons appris par notre p'tit frère Ron, qu'aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour toi. Pour te remercier de ta grande générosité et du succès de notre rêve, nous t'invitons à passer à notre boutique. Une excellente surprise t'y attend !  
Fred et Georges Wesley._

Harry eut un faible sourire. Venant de la part des jumeaux Wesley, cela ne pouvait être que des farces !  
Harry vit arriver un nouveau hibou assez… spécial !  
Ce hibou était tout ce qui a de plus normal à part le haut de sa tête complètement rose fluo. En le voyant, Harry pouffa de rire. Le hibou le regarda d'un œil mauvais et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire de nouveau devant le hibou.  
Il détacha la lettre et le hibou partit sans demander son reste.

_Cher Harry,  
Je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui que tu avais seize ans.  
Joyeux Anniversaire !  
J'ai trouvé dans mes affaires un petit quelque chose bien sympathique qui te fera bien rire.  
Nymphadora Tonks._

Mais bien sûr, qui d'autre à part Tonks pouvait colorer les 'cheveux' de son hibou en rose fluo ?  
Il ouvrit le tout petit papier et en sortit un gant.

« Mais à quoi peut me servir un gant ? Peut-être qu'une paire aurait été pratique, mais un seul gant ? »

Il le mit et constata que le gant disparu de sa vue. Mais il sentait toujours le gant autour de sa main, c'était très étrange. Il repensa à l'image du hibou de Tonks, le pauvre il devait subir beaucoup de moquerie.  
Il oublia qu'il portait le gant et alla vers un autre hibou qui patientait.  
Il détacha la lettre et le petit paquet, le hibou partit sans rien demander en retour.  
Il ouvrit tout d'abord la lettre.

_Mon cher filleul,  
Voilà, tu as maintenant seize ans, tu es en âge pour profiter de la vie à fond, sans oublier les études quand même !  
Sirius et moi avions décidé de t'offrir ce petit cadeau qui j'espère te plaira fortement.  
Tu constateras par toi-même de quoi il s'agit, je te fais confiance.  
Ton parrain._

C'était bien évidement un mot de Remus. Sirius n'aurait jamais dit à Harry de ne pas oublier les études, ce qui le fit rire.  
Il ouvrit le papier et trouva un livre, oui, encore un livre.  
C'était un livre avec une couverture rouge et une écriture de couleur or, les parfaites couleurs de Gryffondor.  
Il put lire le titre de l'ouvrage : _L'album des maraudeurs_.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Un livre, ou plutôt un album photo des maraudeurs.  
Il possédait déjà quelques photos de ses parents, mais ils étaient déjà vieux et mariés alors que cette fois, il avait l'occasion de les voir jeunes et de voir sûrement les quelques blagues qu'ils avaient du faire.  
Avant d'ouvrir l'album, Harry se dirigea vers l'avant-dernier hibou qui restait encore dans sa chambre.

_Harry,  
Méfie-toi de tout le monde, cet objet peut être d'un grand secours.  
Maugrey._

Au moins, la lettre de Maugrey était claire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il ouvrit le petit cadeau et regarda la petite bille qui en sortit.  
Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il trouva une petite notice à l'intérieur du paquet.  
Il la lut à haute voix :

« Ce petit objet à plusieurs fonctions très utiles : s'il est placé de manière correct, par exemple près d'une porte, il prévient son propriétaire si la personne qui franchit la porte est indésirable. Il peut être aussi utilisé pour diminuer les intrusions d'esprit, mais cela reste encore à prouver. »

Donc, si Harry avait bien compris, il pouvait placer cette bille près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor et si toute personne n'appartenant pas à Gryffondor franchissait le tableau, il serait alors prévenu.  
C'était une idée brillante, Harry était très content de ce cadeau qui lui serait sûrement fort utile.  
Il libéra le dernier hibou en lui prenant la lettre et le paquet.  
Harry connaissait cette écriture, c'était celle de Dumbledore.

_Cher Harry,  
Ce cadeau te sera très utile en temps et en heure._

La lettre n'était pas signée, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois ci Harry savait exactement qui était l'expéditeur.  
Il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une longue cape noire. Harry resta interdit. Cette cape ressemblait exactement aux capes que portaient les mangemorts ! Pourquoi Dumbledore lui en offrait une ? Il rangea la cape au plus profond de sa valise en se promettant de ne jamais l'utiliser.

Harry décida tout de même d'écrire un mot à Hermione et à Ron pour les remercier.  
Une fois que cela fut fait, il décida de descendre déjeuner car il était maintenant 8h passé.  
Il franchit la porte qui menait à la cuisine et vit que Remus était déjà là, en train de déjeuner tranquillement en sirotant ce qui semblait être du café. Il s'assit en face de Remus qui fuyait un peu son regard. Harry se demanda bien pourquoi.  
Remus pris un gorgé de café et se décida à regarder Harry dans les yeux.  
Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de recracher son café et d'exploser de rire.  
Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui pouvait faire rire Remus autant. Ce dernier essayait de dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Harry… hihihi…tu…tu… as…hihihihi…cheveux…tu as…  
-Bah vas-y, dis-moi, je ne comprends rien du tout.  
-Cheveux… Remus montra du doigt un petit miroir situé à coté de la cuisinière. »

Harry alla jusqu'à la cuisinière et regarda son reflet. Il comprit évidemment ce qui faisait tant rire Remus, et cela le fit rougir fortement.  
Au lieu de ses cheveux habituellement noirs, il avait les cheveux roses fluo.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Comment je fais pour qu'ils redeviennent noirs moi ? »

A ces mots, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu…, Remus réprima un autre fou rire, que tu penses à la couleur jaune et à tes cheveux.  
-Pourquoi ? »

Mais à peine y avait-il pensé que ses cheveux prirent une jolie couleur or, ce qui était vraiment éblouissant.

« C'est malin ! Tu as vu un peu la tête que ça me fait ?  
-Je crois savoir exactement ce que tu as. A mon avis, quelqu'un t'as offert le gant de la farce.  
-Le gant de la farce ?  
-Oui, c'est un gant unique. Lorsque tu le mets et que tu penses à une couleur et à une partie de ton corps, cette partie prend cette couleur.  
-D'accord, alors je vais voir…  
-Wahou ! Alors là, on dirait que je me trouve devant James Potter en personne. Tu sais que la couleur de tes yeux est l'unique moyen de te différencier de lui. Si tu transformes tes yeux vert émeraude en couleur noisette, il est pratiquement impossible de te différencier. »

Harry avait effectivement décidé d'avoir des yeux couleur noisette, et quand il vit son reflet, il voyait son père, enfin l'image qu'il se faisait de son père.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant passer un Snape plutôt soucieux. Lorsque ce dernier posa les yeux sur Harry, il blêmit légèrement et reconstitua son visage de glace.

« Potter, le directeur veut vous parler de toute urgence. »

Harry remarqua que Remus avait repris son visage triste qu'il possédait avant son entrée dans la cuisine.  
Il enleva son gant et sa couleur vert émeraude réapparue.

'''_Bon sang, j'ai vraiment cru que je me retrouvais devant James, c'est fou ce que gamin peut lui ressembler.''' _Pensa Snape.

Harry arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était sûr que ce dernier allait lui parler de la cape qu'il lui avait offerte mais la raison était tout autre.  
Il toqua quelques petits coups contre la porte et attendit une réponse.

« Entre Harry, je t'attend.  
-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, vous vouliez me voir ?  
-En effet Harry, je voulais te parler de ton entraînement. Harry sembla un peu déçu mais masqua cette émotion. J'aimerais beaucoup amplifier ton rythme. Au lieu d'avoir 6h le matin et 6h l'après midi grâce à ton Retourneur, j'aimerais qu'on passe à 9h par demi-journée.  
-Euh… oui, cela ne me pose aucun problème mais j'aimerais savoir exactement pourquoi ? Parce que je sais bien qu'il existe une réponse.  
-Oui, et je dois t'avouer la vérité Harry avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Cette nuit, il y a eu un échange de prisonnier… »

Harry commença à anticiper la suite.

«… et les mangemorts que l'on avait arrêté au ministère en juin se sont fait remplacer par des mangemorts assez jeunes.  
-Je ne crois pas bien comprendre, dit Harry sur un ton d'incompréhension.  
-C'est très simple Harry. Voldemort a rallié des jeunes et naïfs mangemorts afin qu'ils remplacent les autres mangemorts en prison. De cette façon, lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés sur place, ils ont cru à une fausse alerte. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'on s'est aperçu du subterfuge et il était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Voldemort a pu aller n'importe où entre temps.  
-Vous voulez dire, que Voldemort à retrouvé tous ses plus fidèles mangemorts, la nuit de mon anniversaire ? Harry était très énervé, il pestait contre l'incompétence de la prison et des gardiens, mais il gardait cette rage en lui.  
-Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu t'entraînes deux fois plus.  
-Très bien, je ne vous décevrai pas. »

_« Eh bien voilà, tu te demandais ce qu'IL préparait maintenant tu es fixé, et je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de provoquer cette évasion ce jour là. Je jure que je vais le tuer, lui et tout ses mangemorts de malheur, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. »_

Harry partit sur cette dernière parole et cette dernière pensée. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea dans la cuisine où il trouva Remus et Snape entrain de parler.  
Il n'entendit donc pas les dernières paroles de Dumbledore.

« Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Harry et tu ne me décevras jamais. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je vais te faire endurer. »

« Alors, par quelle matière je commence ce matin ? Commença Harry sur un ton abrupt.  
-Par Duel, Potter, et je ne souhaite pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton, est-ce bien clair ?  
-Oui. Harry répondit sèchement mais ne laissa aucun sentiment passer sur son visage. »

'''_On ne peut pas dire que ce gamin n'apprend pas vite, je n'arrive presque plus à lire ses sentiments sur son visage. Bravo Potter, mais ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi bien.'''_

On ne pouvait pas dire que les cours avec Snape n'étaient pas physiques. Au contraire, c'était avec ce dernier qu'Harry apprenait à maîtriser ses réserves magiques pendant un duel et cela était très physique, mais aussi assez psychologique.  
Après deux semaines de duel acharné, Harry maîtrisait à la perfection les sorts basiques de désarmement. Il arrivait à envoyer Snape à l'autre bout de la salle qu'ils avaient agrandi pour l'occasion et à lui prendre sa baguette.  
La première fois, Snape avait été extrêmement surpris du potentiel de son élève.  
Harry commençait à bien encaisser les sorts que lui lançait Snape, certains beaucoup mieux que d'autre.

« Aujourd'hui, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, je vais tester votre résistance face à la douleur.  
-Avec le sortilège Doloris ?  
-Ne soyez pas stupide Potter, personne ne doit utiliser les sortilèges interdits à part les plus grands Aurors, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'êtes pas un grand Auror.  
-Vous non plus ! Avec quel genre de sortilège alors ? Harry était maintenant parfaitement habitué aux répliques acides de Snape, celles-ci ne lui faisaient plus rien du tout.  
-Avec le sortilège de souffrance et je vous ai déjà dit de me parler sur un autre ton, Potter.  
-Un tel sortilège est autorisé par le ministère de la magie ? répliqua Harry sans trop y croire.  
-Oui, mais peu de personne le connaisse, il n'est plus du tout enseigné. Préparez-vous, Potter.  
-Je suis prêt depuis bien longtemps. Harry avait déjà reçu des Doloris, il pensait donc que ce sortilège ne lui ferait pas grand-chose.  
-Vous êtes beaucoup trop arrogant à mon goût Potter, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, dit Snape sur un ton évasif.  
-Je ne suis pas comme mon père…  
-_Laboris_ _»_

Au début, Harry ne sentit rien du tout. Il commençait à penser que Snape s'était complètement trompé dans son sortilège, lorsque soudain une petite douleur sourde commença à monter tout doucement.  
Harry allait lancer une réplique acide, quand il sentit que la douleur commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte.  
Il était habitué à la douleur à cause de sa cicatrice, il regarda Snape dans les yeux avec insolence et un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

'''_Très bien Potter, tu ne ressens donc rien, on va donc augmenter un peu la douleur, je sens que ce cours va vraiment être amusant.'''_

Harry sentait maintenant parfaitement la douleur, mais Snape serait beaucoup trop content qu'il voit qu'il souffrait, il ne laissa donc rien paraître du tout.

'''_Ce gamin est vraiment pas normal, il ne ressent donc rien ! La douleur devrait pourtant être assez forte, n'importe quel sorcier adulte, non entraîné à la douleur commencerait à crier, mais lui, il reste impassible. Je savais que ce gamin n'était pas normal.'''_

Snape augmenta donc encore un peu la douleur, et Harry commençait à laisser paraître qu'il souffrait légèrement.

Au bout de 5 minutes de plus Harry tomba à genoux par terre, mais ne cria pas. Il avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait des millions de petites épines à travers tout son corps, tous ses os. Cela lui rappelait l'affreuse nuit qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie lors de sa seconde année : l'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh, devait lui faire repousser les os du bras. Mais ce jour-là, il avait quand même eu une potion contre la douleur. Cette fois, il n'avait rien !  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit à crier et Snape arrêta le sortilège.

« Bien, maintenant Potter, vous faîtes beaucoup moins le malin ! Je vois que vous êtes par terre, franchement vous me faite pitié, vous ne méritez pas d'assister à mes cours.  
-J'ai pourtant cru voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans vos yeux.  
-Ne racontez pas de bêtises Potter et remettez-vous en place, on recommence. »

Pourtant c'était bien vrai, Snape était réellement impressionné par la résistance d'Harry. Même s'il savait qu'Harry avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, il ne pensait pas que ce dernier pourrait résister aussi longtemps à ce sortilège. Lui-même résistait avec difficulté à ce niveau-là, niveau qui frôlait le Doloris et qui était donc interdit.  
Après 3 heures d'entraînement intensif à ce sortilège, Harry partit pour le cours de Remus. Au moins là, il était sûr de ne pas souffrir autant que ce cours avec Snape.  
Lorsque Harry arriva, il vit que Remus avait déjà tout prévu. Ce dernier lui tendit deux grosses chocogrenouilles pour lui redonner des forces parce qu'il en aurait bien besoin.

« Bien, alors Harry, on en était resté au sortilège d'aveuglement, tu t'en souviens ?  
-_Fulgur_ _caecus, _lança Harry directement sur Remus. Ce dernier évita de peu le sortilège.  
_-_Bien, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ! On va donc passer à d'autres sortilèges, utiles dans les combats, mais d'autres, utiles dans des situations différentes. Tu maîtrises le sortilège d'attraction il me semble, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, assez bien même.  
-Bon, je vais juste faire un petit test. J'ai caché assez loin un objet que tu connais très bien, la carte des maraudeurs. J'aimerais que tu me l'apportes.  
-_Accio_ carte des maraudeurs. »

Harry était sûr qu'il avait prononcé parfaitement bien la formule mais la carte ne venait toujours pas. Au bout de 5 minutes, il regarda Remus avec un air étonné. Il allait parler quand la carte arriva dans ses mains. Harry fut soulagé.  
Remus, par contre, était légèrement étonné.

« Parfait Harry ! Sais-tu pourquoi elle a mis autant de temps à venir ?  
-Euh… non, je dois dire que c'est un vrai mystère. Tu l'avais cachée où ?  
-Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas caché, je n'allais tout de même pas fouiller dans tes affaires. J'ai donc fermé ta chambre avec un sort assez spécial, aucun objet ne pouvait en sortir, sauf si le sort était assez puissant. Je constate donc que Snape a quand même bien développé ta puissance magique et j'en suis enchanté.  
-Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu.  
-Pourtant crois-moi, ça se sent. Mais cette puissance que tu as en toi est brute et incontrôlable, tu t'en sers juste quand tu en as besoin. Il faut que tu apprennes à bien la canaliser. James, Sirius et Peter ont du apprendre très tôt à canaliser cette puissance, qui était plus faible que la tienne, pour pouvoir maîtriser leur animagi.  
-Et en quoi cela consiste ?  
-Ca ressemble un peu au yoga, une pratique moldu, tu connais ?  
-Vaguement, parce que regarder Pétunia faire 'hummmmmmmmm' tout le temps ce n'est pas un spectacle terrible.  
-Oui, effectivement. En fait, le principe de la canalisation, c'est de sentir ta magie à travers tout ton corps et de la canaliser. Cela te permet de mieux contrôler ta magie.  
-Mais comment fait-on ?  
-Il faut que tu fermes les yeux Harry, que tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à ta magie. Ce travail de concentration t'aidera beaucoup, cela te permettra d'apprendre beaucoup plus vite les nouveaux sorts ou même tes cours. Ce n'est pas pour rien que James et Sirius étaient très forts en classe. Peter, eh bien… c'est un cas bien à part.  
-Donc si je me concentre assez bien aujourd'hui, j'arriverais à tout faire ? dit Harry sur un ton très ironique  
-Non, ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Cette concentration doit être pratiquée tous les jours pour que tu obtiennes des résultats. Au bout d'un moment, tu verras la différence, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.  
-Très bien, j'essaie. »

Harry essayait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures et il ne 'voyait' rien, il ne sentait rien du tout. Il abandonna et Remus le libéra pour qu'il aille rejoindre Dumbledore pour son cours d'Occlumencie.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il se sentit quand même fatigué et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir trois heures de travail intense. Il entra et remarqua que Dumbledore l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Alors es-tu prêt pour notre cours ?  
-Oui, assura Harry. Il ne voulait pas faiblir devant Dumbledore, cela il se l'était imposé à lui-même depuis le début de l'été.  
-Tant mieux. Aujourd'hui, je vais être un peu plus rude Harry, j'espère que tu comprendras ? La dernière fois, tu résistais très bien, donc j'augmente un peu le niveau. Dumbledore fit un petit clin d'œil à Harry.  
-D'accord, fit Harry d'une toute petite voix. Dumbledore l'impressionnait vraiment, lui qui arrivait toujours à garder cet air souriant et mystérieux dans toutes les circonstances.  
-_Legilimens, _lança Dumbledore »

Harry avait appris à bien fermer son esprit, et cette fois encore, il résistait. Il sentait que Dumbledore était plus fort, mais il devait résister le plus possible.  
Harry résista pendant cinq minutes, ce qui lui sembla une éternité, puis gagné par la fatigue, Dumbledore se faufila par une petite faille qu'Harry avait laissé s'ouvrir sans le vouloir.

**FLASH-BACK**

Ce lieu, Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, c'était le zoo de Londres.

Comme dans tous les autres souvenirs, Harry se vit lui-même. Il n'avait alors que 11 ans, il se trouvait extrêmement maigre.  
C'était toujours dans ses moments-là qu'il était vraiment heureux d'appartenir au monde des sorciers.  
Le petit Harry se baladait en compagnie de son oncle et de sa tante, ainsi que de Dudley et un copain de ce dernier nommé Piers. Comme d'habitude, il était en retrait par rapport à sa famille.  
Ils se trouvaient au niveau de la savane, Harry se regarda observer les lions et les lionnes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi le lion est considéré comme le roi des animaux, murmura le petit Harry »

Le petit Harry se décida à suivre les Dursley vers le vivarium, mais Harry (celui de 16 ans) resta un peu devant les lions. Le lion était l'emblème de Gryffondor, il était maintenant habitué à voir des lions un peu partout, mais eux étaient réels.  
A ce moment précis, il se passa une chose extrêmement bizarre. Un lion vint à sa rencontre, pas un vrai lion, juste une image, un peu comme un patronus. C'était un magnifique lion, avec une crinière rouge et or, il s'inclina devant Harry, puis le traversa.  
Harry se sentit expulsé du souvenir.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment un souvenir ? La première partie oui, il en était sûr, avait été réelle, mais tout ce qui avait suivi ? Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Tout était très confus pour Harry et ce fût les paroles douces de Dumbledore qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Je vois que tu progresses énormément Harry, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vais retenter à nouveau de pénétrer dans ton esprit. Si tu es trop fatigué, on peut arrêter si tu veux.  
-Non, c'est bon, on peut continuer, dit Harry. Dumbledore avait beaucoup trop tendance à le materner ou à le faire beaucoup trop surveiller, même si c'était pour son bien. Il détestait cela.  
-Très bien… _Legilimens. »_

Cette fois-ci, Harry résista un peu moins bien, mais dès qu'un souvenir apparut, il expulsa violemment Dumbledore hors de sa tête.  
Dumbledore parut légèrement surpris, mais en réalité, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'Harry maîtrise déjà aussi bien l'expulsion d'un esprit étranger de sa tête.

Après les trois heures d'entraînement, Harry avait droit à une heure de repos. Il alla donc déjeuner avec Remus et lui parla de ce souvenir si étrange.  
A son grand étonnement, Remus ne lui dit rien du tout, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. La seule chose qu'il avait bien voulu dire fût : « C'est pour bientôt »  
Plus énigmatique que ça, pour Harry, ce n'était pas possible !

Il décida donc d'occuper le temps qu'il lui restait pour regarder son nouvel album photo.  
Il regarda au moins cinq bonnes minutes la couverture avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.  
Sur la première page, on pouvait voir la bande des maraudeurs au grand complet, mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, fut de constater qu'il n'avait que 11 ans.  
Voir son père à 11ans n'était pas si choquant que ça, c'était tout à fait lui à part les yeux et la cicatrice. Par contre, pour Remus et Sirius, c'était déjà beaucoup plus drôle.

Sirius avait un petit air angélique, un grand sourire charmeur et un pétillement dans les yeux qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connu. Quand à Remus, lui était égal à lui-même, un petit air fatiguée, beaucoup moins que maintenant, une lueur assez triste dans ses yeux couleur ambre, mais on pouvait voir un vrai beau sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres.  
Harry ne prêta aucune attention à Peter.  
Il vit cependant une petite phrase au bas de la photo :

« Le groupe des maraudeurs vient de se former, attention Poudlard gare à toi, on arrive ! »

C'était sûrement Sirius, alors âgé de 11 ans, qui avait noté cela, et Harry sourit.  
La deuxième photo était une photo de James qui était mort de rire et qui montrait du doigt une bande de Serpentard aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, on pouvait lire sur leurs capes « Nous sommes de vrais vampires, surtout tuez-nous ! »

Harry vit que Snape avait été l'un des Serpentards touché par la blague, la première des maraudeurs.  
Harry lut la petite phrase :  
« Notre première rencontre avec Servilus, et notre première blague. »  
L'écriture lui était totalement étrangère, il en déduisit donc que c'était soit l'écriture de son père, soit celle de Peter.

Harry referma l'album. Il était l'heure d'aller s'entraîner avec McGonagall, mais il était déjà beaucoup plus joyeux d'y aller, les maraudeurs lui avaient remonté le moral.

Harry arriva au cours de McGonagall légèrement en retard, mais celle-ci fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Très bien Harry, vous maîtrisez maintenant parfaitement la transformation du loup, j'aimerais donc travailler avec vous votre propre transformation. Harry attendait cela depuis maintenant deux semaines, il était vraiment impatient. Savez-vous de quel animal s'agit-il ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, en quel animal allez vous vous transformer ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je pensais peut-être à un chien ou une panthère c'est aussi assez joli.  
-Il ne faut pas que cela soit joli Harry, il faut que l'animal ait votre caractère, qu'il vous ressemble psychologiquement. Peut-être que votre animal ne s'est pas manifesté.  
-Comment ça, manifesté ?  
-Eh bien lorsque l'incantation a été jetée, votre animal a été appelé, ce qui veut dire qu'il va venir à vous.  
-Comment sait-on quand un animal vient à nous ?

-Pour ma part, le chat est venu alors que je dormais. C'était très étrange, il s'est approché de moi et ma gentiment saluer. J'ai voulu le caresser mais il m'a sauté dessus. Enfin c'est une sensation vraiment bizarre.  
-Oh je vois ce que vous voulez dire… donc dans ce cas… je crois que mon animal s'est manifesté à moi en cours d'Occlumencie. »

McGonagall parut surprise, mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

« Quel est donc votre animal ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité.  
-Je voudrais vous faire la surprise, que dois-je donc faire pour me transformer ?  
-C'est un processus extrêmement long, cela peut prendre de très long mois. Il faut que tu apprennes à connaître ton animal, tu peux même lui donner un nom. Ton animal a sa propre personnalité, c'est un être vivant, au début ses instincts sont incontrôlables. Par exemple, si tu te transformes en souris, tu n'auras que très peu de difficulté. Par contre, si tu te transformes en cheval, cela sera déjà beaucoup plus dur ! Je veux que tu te concentres. Je vais te mettre dans une bulle de relaxation, pour que tu puisses plus facilement communiquer avec ton animal. Elle ne te sera plus nécessaire au bout d'une semaine si tu t'entraînes bien. »

McGonagall fit donc apparaître une bulle où Harry s'installa et ferma les yeux.  
Au début, il croyait qu'il allait s'endormir. Tout était noir et il était assez fatigué, quand soudain il entendit une voix :

« Ne t'endors pas, je suis là. Tu me cherches peut-être ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien du tout, il pensa donc qu'il était vraiment en train de rêver.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas Harry. Je suis bien là, ouvre les yeux, mais il faut que tu y crois, tu dois vouloir me voir, ton esprit doit accepter le fait que je sois là. »

Harry se concentra très fort et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le lion juste en face de lui. Il était vraiment magnifique.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Harry, dit-il, mais il se sentit très bête après avoir parlé ainsi.  
-Je sais qui tu es, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi toi !  
-Alors dans ce cas, tu vas devoir te présenter à moi, parce que je ne te connais pas.  
-Très bien. Je m'appelle Crinfouillis, à cause de ma crinière, et je remarque que tes cheveux sont tout aussi indomptables.  
-Oui, tu marques un point. J'aime beaucoup ton nom… »

Harry ne put continuer la conversation. Il se sentit légèrement secoué, il ouvrit les yeux par réflexe et vit McGonagall penchée sur lui. Tout n'avait donc été que rêve ou réalité ?

« C'est l'heure d'aller en Enchantement, j'espère que vous avez parlé à votre animagus ?  
-Un peu, ce n'est pas un très grand bavard…  
-Eh bien estimez-vous heureux, j'en connais d'autre qui se sont retrouvé avec des perroquets, et il paraît que ce n'est pas toujours très drôle. »

Harry rigola et fila en cours avec Tonks.  
Celle-ci lui fit un cours sur la magie sans baguette, mais Harry trouva cela ennuyeux, Tonks ne pratiquait pas beaucoup, elle parlait beaucoup de théorie, à la longue cela devenait très ennuyant.  
Les trois heures furent un vrai supplice. Puis il put enfin rejoindre Dumbledore pour retravailler son Occlumencie.

Le cours fut beaucoup plus dur que le matin. Dumbledore avait augmenté la difficulté et Harry sentait la différence, il commençait même à avoir mal un peu à sa cicatrice à cause des intrusions incessantes de Dumbledore. Mais pour Harry, cela voulait surtout dire qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort.

Dumbledore ne parla pas volontairement à Harry de l'histoire de David et du voyage dans le temps, il voulait qu'Harry passe un été sans avoir à se préoccuper qu'un mangemort se balade dans le temps. Et surtout il savait exactement à quel moment il devrait agir pour le bien d'Harry.

La journée avait été vraiment très fatigante. Harry était mort de fatigue, il décida de sauter le repas et d'aller se coucher directement.  
Il remonta doucement dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et remarqua enfin la présence d'un tableau, mais constata qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

« Etrange, la personne a dû aller se promener quelque part, j'espère qu'elle ou qu'il ne s'est pas aventuré trop près de la mère de Sirius »

Harry s'endormit comme une masse, sans remarquer que le portrait s'était simplement caché de la vue d'Harry. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voie, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en face d'elle.

Le mois d'août passa à une allure fulgurante. Harry ne s'était jamais autant amusé, mais d'un coté il n'avait jamais autant travaillé.  
Grâce au Quidditch, il avait déjà une belle carrure, mais là, il était devenu méconnaissable. C'était un jeune adulte, bien bâti dû au fait qu'il mangeait normalement, ses cheveux étaient bien évidement toujours aussi indomptable, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.  
Il encaissait la douleur sans trop de problème, maîtrisait légèrement la magie sans baguette en théorie seulement, avait de très longue discutions, souvent avant de s'endormir, avec Crinfouillis, et avait appris à se protéger contre beaucoup de créatures de l'ombre.  
Remus lui avait aussi enseigné à canaliser parfaitement sa puissance magique, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus performant pour ses tentatives de transformations, il avait d'ailleurs réussi à se transformer partiellement.  
McGonagall ne voulait vraiment pas brusquer les choses, mais elle devait admettre qu'Harry avançait vraiment très vite.

Le 28 août, il retrouva Hermione et Ron sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_« Tiens, je crois que c'est Harry là bas ! Non, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui, ou alors… Oh mon dieu, si c'est bien lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a changé ! N'empêche, il devient vraiment de plus en plus mignon ! » Pensa Hermione._

« Harryyyyyyyy. »

Harry se retourna pour voir d'où pouvait venir cette voix qui lui était très familière.

« Salut Hermione, alors comment se sont déroulé tes vacances ?  
-Harry, tu t'es regardé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es vraiment méconnaissable, et je sens même que ta magie est différente. Tu n'aurais pas osé faire de la magie pendant les vacances quand même ?  
-Eh bien… si Hermione.  
-Harry… mais tu vas être expulsé de Poudlard ! Tu es fou !  
-Non, Hermione j'ai eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore, et j'ai eu mes BUSES, j'ai pu donc utiliser la magie sans aucun problème.  
-L'autorisation de Dumbledore ? Là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout en détails. »

Harry raconta donc en détails ses vacances à Hermione. Celle-ci était vraiment très impressionnée.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Tu es donc maintenant plus fort que moi en métamorphose ?  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, Hermione. Mais Harry savait qu'elle avait raison et il en était très fier.  
-Si, je sens vraiment une différence. Et c'est quoi ton animagus ?  
-J'attends Ron, je vous expliquerais tout en ce qui concerne mon animagus.  
-Et tu t'es entraîné avec Snape pendant toutes les vacances ? Eh bien, tu en as eu du courage.  
-Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, même si ce n'est vraiment pas agréable d'avoir cours avec lui. Je pense qu'en duel je commence à être bon.  
-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Harry, tu étais déjà le meilleur, alors si en plus tu as subi un entraînement, je n'ose pas imaginer.  
-Tiens, regarde qui voilà. »

Au loin, on pouvait voir une petite tête rousse, enfin petite n'était pas vraiment le mot, Ron avait énormément grandit, il dépassait la foule, c'était vraiment très impressionnant.  
Ron les aperçut sans aucun problème et vint à leur rencontre.  
Ils décidèrent d'aller à la librairie pour acheter leurs manuels pour la rentrée qui n'était que dans deux jours.

« Salut Ron, lança Harry  
-Harry? C'est bien toi ? Harry soupira, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à dire ça°? Il n'était quand même pas méconnaissable à ce point ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Peut-être que si finalement…  
-Oui, c'est bien moi Ron. Mais tu n'aurais pas grandit ? Harry changea subtilement de sujet.

-Si, mais je ne me suis pas métamorphosé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'était raté, le changement de sujet. »

Il raconta donc à Ron ses vacances et donc son entraînement très poussé.

« Tu as eu des cours de Snape pendant un mois et demi avec en prime un Retourneur de temps ? Comment tu as fait pour tenir jusqu'au bout ? Tu as l'air en tout cas toujours entier.  
-Oui, je suis toujours entier, et toi alors, tes vacances ?  
-Oh, et bien on a toujours pas de nouvelles de mon père. Il est parti en mission pour Dumbledore, il devrait revenir bientôt, d'après Maman. Fred et Georges font un commerce d'enfer, ils gagnent énormément d'argent d'après ce que j'ai compris, et ils aident Maman sans qu'elle le sache, je trouve ça vraiment sympa de leur part. Ginny était tout le mois d'août avec Hermione, qui ne m'a même pas envoyée de nouvelle.  
-Ron, tu sais, je suis là, pas la peine de faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas.  
-Et aucune nouvelle de Percy. Je sais qu'il a déjà parlé avec Papa et Maman, mais ça a été très bref, et on n'a jamais su ce qui avait été dit. Je sais que Bill et Charlie sont aussi partit en mission, mais ils devraient être à Grimmaurd Place ce soir.  
-Vous revenez à Grimmaurd Place ? Tous ? Toi aussi Hermione ?  
-Oui, je viens aussi, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, dont un des membres me fait la tête.  
-Oh ! Non, pas encore, vous savez quoi, je ne suis pas ici pour vous voir vous disputez pour rien du tout.  
-Mais c'est elle qui ne m'a pas écrit du tout  
-Parce que tu m'as écrit Ron ? Non, alors pourquoi je t'écrirais ?  
-Et bien j'attendais ta lettre figure-toi !  
-Ce que tu peux être gamin quand tu veux. »

Harry préféra s'éclipser discrètement, en direction de la sortie, lorsqu'il rencontra Ginny.

« Eh ! Salut Ginny, ça va ?  
-Oh… Harry ? Euh… salut. Ginny regardait souvent ailleurs.  
-Tu attends quelqu'un ?  
-Euh non, bien sûr que… tu n'en parle pas un mot à Ron ?  
-Promis, dit-il  
-Eh bien j'attends Dean, il a dit qu'il me rejoindrait ici aujourd'hui.  
-D'accord cela restera entre nous. Au fait j'ai été réintégrer dans l'équipe, mais et toi ?  
-Eh bien, en fait j'ai demandé à McGonagall si je pouvais être poursuiveuse, je préfère de loin ce rôle, je remplace Angélina.  
-Ah, je comprends mieux, mais est-ce que tu sais qui est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe alors ?  
-Euh… et bien… oui, murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine inaudible et en rougissant fortement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? C'est qui ?  
-C'est moi ! »

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre un instant. Il fallait qu'il encaisse le coup, c'était assez dur ! Ginny, qui était maintenant en quatrième année, était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Harry ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Bien sûr il était très heureux pour Ginny, mais il aurait adoré être capitaine. Il fallait quand même qu'il s'estime heureux d'être de nouveau dans l'équipe, et cela grâce à Ginny.

« Eh bien je dois alors te remercier Ginny, pour m'avoir pris dans l'équipe, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !  
-C'est… c'est vrai ?  
-Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Bon, je dois aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione avant qu'ils en arrivent aux poings ! Harry fit un clin d'œil à Ginny et reparti en direction de Ron et d'Hermione. »

_« Olalalalalala, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Je dois dire qu'il est vraiment plus attirant de cette manière, les filles vont lui courir après cette année. Bon où est passé Dean.»_

Harry arriva au niveau de Ron et d'Hermione, mais ils ne se battaient plus, enfin plus l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux face à une bande de Serpentard. Bien sûr Malfoy était à la tête de cette petite bande.

« Eh bien, la Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne dit plus rien ? On est sûrement trop impressionné peut-être ?  
-Pas du tout, je ne serais jamais impressionnée par une ridicule petite bande, avec toi comme chef, Malfoy.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant, dit Drago sur un ton très ironique.  
-Alors Malfoy, ça lui a fait quoi à ton père un petit mois en prison ? J'espère qu'il profite bien de sa liberté car elle ne durera pas, intervint Harry. A ces mots, la foule qui cachait Harry se dispersa et Harry fut face à un Malfoy qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Harry aussi… changé.  
-Oh et voilà notre 'héros' national ! Je me demandais bien où tu étais caché. Dumbledore ne t'a pas encore enfermé à l'abri ? Il a eu tort crois-moi.  
-Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ! lança Harry sur un ton de défi.  
-_Rictusempra,_ lança Malfoy sûr de lui.  
-_Scutum,_ répliqua Harry et le sort de Malfoy fut complètement absorbé, ce qui troubla légèrement Malfoy.  
-Mais on a lu un peu les bouquins, je vois, Potter.  
-Je vois que toi par contre, tu es resté en deuxième année.  
-Tu l'auras voulu ! _Tarentagrella._  
-_Protego. _C'est bien ce que je dis, Malfoy, tu es bel et bien resté en deuxième année. Tu es pathétique. »

Harry lui tourna le dos et parti. Il savait bien que Malfoy allait de nouveau répliquer, il fit alors apparaître le puissant bouclier, mais Remus lui avait appris à en faire un complètement invisible.  
Il entendit Malfoy répliquer.

« _Impedimenta_ »

Le sort fut absorbé, tout le monde était assez impressionné, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être.

« Typique des Serpentard d'attaquer dans le dos, Malfoy. Tu es tellement prévisible. _Expeliarmus_. Toutes les baguettes des Serpentard volèrent près d'Harry tandis que leurs propriétaires furent expédiés cinq mètres plus loin. La prochaine fois Malfoy, tu n'attaqueras pas dans le dos, je déteste ça, et cela ne me rend que plus furieux. »

Harry laissa les baguettes par terre et partit en direction de la boutique de Fred et Georges. Il entendit Hermione et Ron courir derrière lui.

« Wahou, Harry, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais entraîné autant que ça, dit Ron sur un ton émerveillé  
-Il a seulement fait appel au sortilège du bouclier, rien d'extraordinaire, lança Hermione.  
-Hermione a parfaitement raison, ce sortilège est enseigné en quatrième année, c'était vraiment rien du tout.  
-Par contre, Harry, ton sort de désarmement était assez impressionnant, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.  
-Je n'ai pas mis toute ma puissance, Hermione, j'en ai montré qu'une infime partie.  
-Alors quel est ton animal, Harry ? dit Hermione en faisait un clin d'œil à ce dernier.  
-C'est… à toi de deviner, tu es tellement intelligente !  
-Très bien, alors je dirais une panthère ?  
-Non, presque, c'est un grand félin.  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas.  
-Un puma, lança Ron  
-Non, un félin que vous portez tous les jours sur vos robes.  
-Non, tu veux dire… un lion ? dit Hermione d'une voix dubitative.  
-Exact ma chère, un magnifique lion qui se nomme Crinfouillis.  
-Euh… c'est lui qui te l'a dit ?  
-N'importe quoi, Hermione, un lion ça ne parle pas, dit Ron comme si cela paraissait évident.  
-Tu as parfaitement raison, Hermione, il me l'a dit. »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le magasin des jumeaux et ils constatèrent qu'il était assez bien rempli.  
Ils entrèrent et cherchèrent les jumeaux des yeux.

« Hey Fred, Georges, salut, lança Ron.  
-Mais c'est notre petit frère et Hermione.  
-Tu ne m'oublierais pas, au passage, lança Harry.  
-Harry ? C'est vraiment toi ? lança Fred  
-Mais non, c'est son jumeau, banane, lança Georges.  
-Très drôle, dit Harry sur un ton d'agacement.  
-Harry, justement on t'attendait, on a quelques trucs pour toi.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Viens avec nous, on va te mener dans notre repère secret, lança Fred sur un ton mystérieux, ce qui fit rire Harry. »

Harry fut traîné dans l'arrière boutique, la cachette secrète des jumeaux.

« Tiens, on t'as préparé deux coffres très différents. Le premier contient tous les bonbons que l'on a fabriqués à ce jour, ceux qui rendent malade, ceux qui te transforment en toutes sortes de choses. Le deuxième coffre est beaucoup plus… amusant, c'est le coffre qui contient tous les pétards que l'on a inventé, les feux d'artifices, les bombes de toutes sortes. Tout ceci est pour toi Harry, mais je veux que tu nous promettes une chose.  
-Euh… quoi ?  
-Que tu fasses les pires blagues possibles dans tout Poudlard, professeurs et élèves confondus. Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire.  
-Très bien, et je signe de votre part ?  
-Oh non surtout pas ! Maman risque de nous tuer, si on continue de faire des bêtises à Poudlard alors qu'on y étudie plus du tout. Fred explosa de rire et Georges fit un clin d'œil à Harry.  
-Très bien les gars, c'est promis, Poudlard va vraiment souffrir ! »

Cette fois, ce fut les trois garçons qui explosèrent de rire. Harry réduisit les deux coffres et les mis dans sa poche.

« N'en parle surtout pas aux préfets, promis ?  
-Promis. Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la boutique. »

Les trois amis restèrent encore quelques heures sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis finalement rejoignirent Remus pour retourner à Grimmaurd Place.  
Ils rentrèrent donc, toujours très surveillés par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Arrivé à la maison de Sirius, Harry s'arrêta un moment dans le hall.  
Cette maison n'était définitivement pas pareille. Quand toute la petite famille Weasley était là, c'était vraiment plus gai.  
Mme Weasley, dès qu'elle le vit, le prit dans ses bras en s'exclamant le plus fort possible à quel point il avait changé.  
Bill et Charlie arrivèrent le soir, mais ils avaient l'air plutôt préoccupés. Harry ne s'en soucia pas.

La fin de l'après midi se passa donc très vite, ainsi que les deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire.  
Le soir du 29 août, Harry était tout excité à l'idée de revenir enfin à Poudlard, et surtout il était tout excité de montrer à McGonagall qu'il avait enfin réussi à se transformer complètement en Crinfouillis. Il y était arrivé dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait eu un moment de libre, ce qui était vraiment très dur quand les Weasley étaient là.  
Harry savait bien qu'elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps qu'il se transformerait en lion, mais il lui garderait la surprise pour Poudlard où son entraînement continuerait, Dumbledore le lui avait dit.  
La seule matière où il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès était enchantement. Il arrivait tout juste à faire un _Alohomora_ ou un _Flipendo_ (sortilège de repoussement) sans baguette.  
Il maîtrisait maintenant assez bien la relaxation, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs permit de se transformer tranquillement en Crinfouillis. Par contre, dès qu'il fut submergé par les instincts primaires de la bête, il avait préféré se retransformer avant de provoquer des dégâts irréparables.

« Hé Harry, tu avais déjà remarqué que ta chambre avait un portrait étrange ? dit Ron sur un ton étonné.  
-Comment ça, étrange ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais réussi à voir le propriétaire du tableau.  
-Eh bien, il suffit de lire le petit écriteau tout simplement.  
-A vrai dire… je n'y avais même pas pensé.  
-Alors ça ! C'est dingue ! Harry, tu savais que Narcissa Malfoy t'a côtoyé tout l'été ?  
-**QUOI** ? Alors là, Harry était vraiment en colère. Comment avait-on pu laisser un tel tableau dans sa chambre ? Mais ce n'est pas possible Ron, elle aurait pu aller rapporter à n'importe qui ce que j'ai fait pendant l'été !  
-Non. Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait répondu mais une jolie fille, blonde avec de très beaux yeux marron, ce qui était très surprenant. Elle était assez grande et mince, elle devait avoir dix sept ou dix huit ans, et elle regardait de haut les deux garçons.  
-Et pourquoi non ? Lança Harry abruptement  
-Et bien parce que premièrement je m'appelle Narcissa Black, ce qui explique ma présence et deuxièmement parce que j'ai veillé sur Herry…enfin Harry tout l'été comme convenu avec Dumbledore.  
-Comme convenu avec Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, on a eu une conversation intéressante et il m'a chargé de veiller sur toi. A ton avis Harry, qui lui a dit que tu n'étais pas venu te coucher le soir de la pleine lune ? Qui lui a dit que ta cicatrice t'avait fait hurler le soir de ton anniversaire ?  
-Eh bien… Harry ne trouvait pas de réponse cinglante à lancer à Narcissa.  
-On a perdu sa langue ? Tu crois que c'était marrant de faire la nounou tout l'été ?  
-Et bien personne ne t'y a obligé  
-Si, justement, sinon crois moi je n'aurais pas été placée là mais dans une chambre bien plus agréable. »

Harry était fou de rage. Non seulement il avait été surveillé même quand il dormait, mais en plus c'était la mère d'un de ses pires ennemis qui l'avait fait.  
Harry garda son visage impassible et Ron ne su s'il était en colère où s'il ne ressentait absolument rien.

« Allez viens Harry, demain est une grande journée, nous retournons à Poudlard.  
-Tu as raison Ron, tu as raison. Au fait j'ai appris pour ta sœur.  
-De quoi ?  
-Et bien qu'elle est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !  
-**QUOI** ? Mais elle aurait pu me le dire ! Alors elle, si je l'attrape je te jure, je vais l'étrangler, attend un peu… ça veut dire qu'on va devoir lui obéir pour tous les entraînements ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va être supportable ?  
-Nous… verrons… bien. »

Harry ne put se retenir de rire, la tête de Ron quand il lui avait dit que sa petite sœur était le nouveau capitaine était vraiment une chose à voir. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne saurait pas comment était Ginny en tant que capitaine…  
Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, sous le regard admiratif de Narcissa, qui trouvait Harry, plus que mignon, mais cela elle le gardait pour elle. Elle gardait aussi pour elle que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas obligé à veiller sur Harry, mais elle avait appris qui il était réellement et elle avait aujourd'hui remboursé une vieille dette qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu pour certains.

**A suivre...**  



	5. Le Poudlard express

**Chapitre corrigé par Nanou et recorrigé ensuite par mes soins !

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard express

* * *

Le réveil fut vraiment très dur. Ron et Harry avaient parlé toute la nuit, principalement des vacances d'Harry, mais la conversation avait beaucoup dérivé, notamment sur le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
C'était soi-disant un poste maudit : aucun professeur n'avait gardé son poste plus d'un an, les rumeurs n'en étaient que plus fondées.  
Harry espérait un professeur comme Remus, aussi bon et compréhensif que lui. Ron lui, préférait un prof comme Maugrey mais en beaucoup moins effrayant.  
Les deux garçons avaient beaucoup interrogé Remus sur ce sujet, mais celui-ci avait décidé de ne rien dire, à la plus grande déception des garçons.  
Même Hermione était curieuse sur ce sujet, mais ils n'avaient obtenu qu'un vague : « vous verrez bien. »

Le réveil des deux garçons fut vraiment très difficile, enfin c'est plutôt une façon de parler !  
Mme Wesley les avait appelés pendant près de dix minutes, mais ne les voyant pas descendre, elle avait demandé à Fred et Georges de les réveiller doucement…  
Le seul problème était que les jumeaux n'avaient pas la même définition de 'doucement' que Mme Wesley. Ils étaient entrés sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre des deux garçons, avaient fait apparaître deux grands baquets d'eau froide et les avaient suspendus juste au-dessus des garçons.  
Ils étaient ressortis aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés et avaient déversé l'eau sur les garçons.

« **Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
**-Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a… **Fred, Georges**… bande de crétins… non mais ça ne va pas… ! »

Harry et Ron, qui étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, sortirent en furie de la chambre. Ils étaient frigorifiés et tombèrent nez à nez avec les jumeaux qui rigolaient à se rouler par terre.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Mme Wesley arriva et regarda la scène.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on a entendu crier de la cuisine !  
-Maman, Fred et Georges nous ont mouillés !  
-Mon pauvre petit chou, répliqua Fred.  
-Il rapporte tout à sa moman, compléta Georges.  
**-Non, mais ça va pas dans votre tête ou quoi ? Heureusement que je vous ai dit doucement, mais ce n'est pas possible, qui m'a donné de tel fils !**  
-Eh bien, je vais t'expliquer. Dans un moment de folie, toi et papa… commença Fred.  
-Ca suffit vous deux, vous descendez immédiatement, vous n'êtes toujours que des gamins.  
-Alors là, je suis très vexé, tu me déçois beaucoup, dit Fred sur un ton ironique.  
-Oui, moi aussi, et on appelle ça une mère, argumenta Georges sur le même ton. »

Cela désarma complètement la pauvre Mme Wesley. Par contre, Harry, lui, était mort de rire, les jumeaux étaient vraiment de très grands blagueurs.

Harry et Ron retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer car ils commençaient vraiment à avoir froid. Harry pris la douche en premier et prit tout son temps, ce qui fit enrager Ron.

Lorsqu'ils furent fin prêt, ils descendirent déjeuner en compagnie de toute la famille Wesley, même Arthur Wesley, qui était rentré le soir très tard, ainsi que de Remus, Maugrey, Tonks et d'autres personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait même pas.

Ils mangèrent dans le salon, ce qui surprit Harry qui était maintenant habitué à manger dans la cuisine en compagnie de Remus.

« Alors Harry, Ron, enfin vous voilà, vous en mettez du temps à vous préparer, lança Arthur avec un drôle de petit sourire.  
-Eh bien… Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre.  
-Laisse-les papa, ils se sont fait tout beau pour les filles voyons, c'est bien connu, lança Fred sur un ton enjôleur.  
-Très drôle Fred, lança Ron sur un ton acide.  
-Mais c'est que notre petit Ron est très susceptible dès le matin, lança Georges.  
-On se demande bien pourquoi !  
-Es-tu prêt Harry à reprendre les cours ? lança Remus à son filleul.  
-Ai-je seulement arrêté d'en prendre ?  
-Bonne réponse, répliqua Remus avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres. »

La relation entre Harry et Remus avait vraiment bien évolué. Ils s'étaient ouverts tous les deux à l'autre, ils se comprenaient, tous les deux avaient énormément perdu, et par la même occasion cela les avait rapprochés.  
Harry en appris beaucoup plus sur Remus. Il apprit que sa jeunesse n'avait pas vraiment été très heureuse, sauf le moment où il avait été accepté à Poudlard, malgré sa condition.  
Il savait aussi que Remus avait eu beaucoup de problèmes à s'intégrer, surtout parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais sa rencontre avec James et Sirius avait tout changé. A partir de ce moment là, il avait enfin retrouvé une famille.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis Mme Wesley partit dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, quand soudain elle s'écria :

**« Fred, Georges ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec la vaisselle ? Attendez un peu que je les attrape ces deux-là ! Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas tester vos nouvelles blagues sur moi ! »**

Fred et Georges se levèrent précipitamment de la table et s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine pour regarder le résultat de leur nouvelle invention.  
Les assiettes et les couverts volaient à travers toute la cuisine et Mme Wesley n'arrivait pas à les arrêter. A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait trop près d'une assiette, celle-ci reculait. Impossible de les attraper, on pouvait remarquer que Mme Wesley était vraiment en colère.  
Fred et Georges explosèrent de rire et retournèrent dans le salon. « Les assiettes folles » étaient vraiment une excellente invention.

« Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure pour notre boutique d'ouvrir, qu'en dis-tu Georges ?  
-Je suis entièrement d'accord. »

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux au moment même où Mme Wesley entra dans le salon.

« Où sont-ils ? Je veux savoir où se trouvent mes deux horribles garçons !  
-Euh… Ils sont partis à leur boutique, répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante face à la rage de Mme Wesley.  
-S'ils croient qu'ils vont s'en sortir cette fois, ils se trompent lourdement.  
-Calme-toi, Molly, voyons ! Après tout, ils font très bien marcher leur boutique non ?  
-Arthur, comment oses-tu dire cela en face de moi ?  
-Euh… eh bien… je pensais juste que…  
-Bon, l'incident est clos. De toute façon, il faut emmener les jeunes à King's Cross, dit Remus sur un ton très calme comme à son habitude. »

Le voyage fut vraiment très ennuyant. Dire que Dumbledore avait resserré la protection autour d'Harry était vraiment un euphémisme ! Harry était entouré à lui tout seul de cinq Aurors, et cela l'agaçait énormément !

Pouvait-on un jour le laisser respirer ? Et bien pour l'instant, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, loin de là d'ailleurs !  
En plus des nombreuses précautions des Aurors, comme par exemple vérifier cinq fois si la personne qu'on venait de croiser n'était pas un mangemort, Harry était complètement exclu des autres !  
Lorsqu'ils furent dans la gare, il pensa que les Aurors allaient perdre la tête à cause du monde qu'il y avait.  
Ce fut même presque comique lorsqu'une jeune femme, apparemment trop pressée, bouscula malencontreusement Harry. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que trois Aurors l'assaillirent des questions avec une main dans leur poche, sûrement pour cacher leur baguette toute prête à l'emploi. Mais Harry n'avait pas rigolé. Il était vraiment blasé, blasé de cette attitude, blasé de cette surprotection qui allait sûrement faire rire Malfoy, blasé d'être le célèbre Harry Potter, mais maintenant blasé d'être le centre d'attraction.  
En effet, qui n'aurait pas remarqué un jeune garçon entouré de cinq Aurors habillés de noir ? Certains Moldus chuchotaient même qu'il était une star en visite à Londres, ce qui ne fit absolument pas rire Harry qui gardait le si beau masque que Snape lui avait enseigné: celui de l'indifférence.

Arrivé devant le poteau entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, il put enfin presque respirer. Trois Aurors passèrent avant lui, puis deux après lui, Harry se dépêcha donc de filer à l'intérieur du train où il pourrait enfin être seul.  
Lorsqu'il monta dans le train, il entendit une voix familière :

« On ne dit pas au revoir à son parrain ? demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.  
-Si, bien sûr, enfin comprend moi, je déteste ça. Il montra des yeux les cinq Aurors.  
-Je sais bien Harry, mais on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Si tu venais à disparaître, Harry… je ne sais pas si je…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, il ne m'arrivera rien, dit-il sur un ton très confiant et un doux sourire sur son visage.  
-Ne fait pas trop de bêtises et révise bien, tu sais les examens sont difficiles et…  
-Merci Remus, j'y penserais ! Il fit un clin d'œil à Remus et s'embarqua dans le train. »

Harry avait voulu paraître vraiment très confiant face à Remus, mais il savait que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis la libération des mangemorts, il n'allait vraiment pas très bien et quelque chose le tourmentait.  
Est-ce que Remus savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait à propos de cette évasion ? Où d'un évènement que Dumbledore avait voulu cacher à Harry, ce qui n'aurait vraiment pas été la première fois.

Harry trouva enfin un compartiment de libre, personne en vu, il s'assit tranquillement et tourna encore et encore toues les pensées qui l'obsédaient.

Il ne vit pas entrer une jeune fille, il ne l'entendit même pas quand elle lui adressa la parole, jusqu'au moment où elle osa le secouer plutôt violemment !

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Sans le vouloir, Harry avait pris son visage dur et parlait d'une façon tout sauf sympathique. »

La jeune fille fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et pris à son tour une voix dure.

« Je pourrais en dire autant, ça fait bien cinq minutes que je te parle et tu ne réponds pas. Je m'assurais juste que je n'avais pas affaire avec un cadavre c'est tout. Harry frissonna légèrement et pour la première fois regarda la jeune file dans les yeux. »

La jeune fille en question était jolie. Elle avait une chevelure couleur châtain clair, des yeux marrons et en ce moment même inexpressif, elle paraissait assez en colère, mais cela ne fit vraiment pas peur à Harry.

« Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je t'ai posé une question, je te rappelle.  
-Je pense que tu peux me la reposer à nouveau.  
-Est-ce que je peux partager ce compartiment avec toi ? »

Harry fut pris de cours. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione allaient venir ou allaient-ils passer leur temps dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets ? Neville ou Luna allaient-ils venir ici ? Pourquoi cette fille était là ? Partager son compartiment ou seulement raconter à ses copines qu'elle avait fait le voyage avec le grand Harry Potter ?

« Tu peux rester si tu ne m'embêtes pas ! dit-il sur un ton légèrement, mais très légèrement, moins dur.  
-Merci, très aimable de ta part, dit-elle d'une voix amère. »

Elle posa sa valise dans un petit coin et s'assit le plus loin possible d'Harry.

Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'au moment où Ginny, Neville, Luna et Dean entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Harry, cela fait un moment qu'on te cherche un peu partout, dit Neville.  
-Et bien je suis là, répliqua Harry un peu trop sèchement ce qui cloua le bec de Neville.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny Wesley et toi ? Harry pensait que Ginny était devenue folle, il savait très bien qui elle était. Il allait répliquer quand la jeune fille qu'il avait complètement oubliée pris la parole.  
-Je m'appelle Anna Argo, et je suis en deuxième année.  
-Je ne t'avais jamais remarqué, enfin sans te vexer bien sûr.  
-Ce n'est pas très grave, je n'ai… pas beaucoup… enfin on me remarque pas souvent. »

Ce fut étrange mais Harry percuta à cette réplique. C'est vrai, pourquoi ses copines n'étaient pas avec elle ? Voulait-elle aussi un coin tranquille pour réfléchir ?  
Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait quand même pas été vraiment très agréable avec elle et il voulait s'en excuser.

« Et tu es dans quelle maison ? dit-il mais avec toujours un son dur dans la voix, même s'il ne le voulait pas.  
-Dans la même que la tienne hélas, répondit Anna du même ton que lui.  
-Okay, on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda tranquillement Dean  
-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit tranquillement Luna qui alla directement s'installer en face de Harry.  
-Comment pouvais-tu savoir, tu n'étais même pas là, répondit Harry qui avait repris son ton dur.  
-Harry, on peut savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi en ce moment ? demanda timidement Ginny  
-Rien, excuse-moi, c'est juste tout ça qui m'énerve.  
-Tout ça quoi ? répondit Luna qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Harry  
-Rien, laisse tomber.  
-Vous avez vu l'escapade des mangemorts d'Azkaban fin juillet ? Mon père a publié un super article dessus. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Harry partit brusquement du compartiment. Il ne pouvait pas écouter la suite sinon il allait sérieusement regretter ce qui allait se passer.  
La sécurité superflue et maintenant Luna qui allait parler de son plus mauvais souvenir des vacances ! Ne trouverait-il jamais un coin tranquille pour y rester tout le voyage ?  
Il visita d'autres compartiments, qui étaient hélas déjà pleins, cela faisait seulement quinze minutes que le train était partit et Harry en avait déjà sérieusement marre.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit quelques compartiments contenant des filles, il n'échappa pas aux gloussements ou aux rougeurs subites sur les joues de certaines.  
Mais avait-il vraiment autant changé que cela ? Ce n'était définitivement pas possible.  
Bien sûr, la chance était avec lui et il tomba sur Malfoy et ses acolytes.

« Oh mais regardez qui voilà tout seul ! Tes petits amis t'on enfin abandonné, ils se sont sûrement aperçus que tu ne causes que la mort de ceux qui te sont trop proches. C'est vrai, il y a eu tout d'abord tes chers parents, puis ton parrain, et même ce pauvre Cédric qui n'avait rien demandé mais…  
-Ca suffit Malfoy, laisse-moi tranquille, est-ce que tu m'as compris ?  
-Et en plus, notre cher Survivant est très susceptible. Mais raconte-moi Potter, c'est comment d'être toujours entouré de cinq Aurors qui te suivent partout comme des petits chiens ?  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, ça fait quoi d'être un paria de la société maintenant qu'on s'est aperçu que ton cher papa est un vilain mangemort ? D'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu, ces derniers temps, au ministère. Dis-moi Malfoy, la dernière fois que tu as vu ton père c'était quand ? Ah oui, sûrement vers juin, moi je l'ai vu juste avant qu'on l'emmène pour Azkaban. »

Malfoy bouillait littéralement de rage, il était devenu vraiment rouge. Lui, un Malfoy, perdait contenance ! Harry sourit, son plus beau sourire machiavélique.

« Ca te ferait plaisir que je te fasse une démonstration public, n'est ce pas !  
Dès qu'on est à Poudlard et que tu oses m'adresser la parole en ces termes, je te ferais perdre plus de points que Snape en cinq ans, suis-je bien clair ?  
-Je n'ai pas bien compris, toi, tu vas m'enlever des points ? Mais tu rêves Malfoy ! »

La discussion s'arrêta sur ces propos puisque le chariot de bonbons arriva et Harry en profita pour s'éclipser.  
Il s'enferma au tout dernier wagon, le plus obscur. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans ce wagon, au moins, il serait tranquille jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Dumbledore et Remus pouvaient lui cacher, il se torturait l'esprit.  
Il avait décidé, pour se vider de toute pensée, de faire un peu de relaxation et il s'endormit paisiblement.  
A peine avait-il dormi une heure qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, sentant un regard sur lui.  
Il mit quelques secondes à trouver d'où provenait cette sensation quand il rencontra le regard d'Anna.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
-Tout le monde te cherche.  
-Et alors, tu n'as qu'à leur dire où je suis.  
-Fais-le toi-même, sauf si tu ne désires pas être trouvé. Anna avait exactement deviné ce qu'Harry ressentait, il ne voulait pas être trouvé.  
-Je veux simplement être seul.  
-Pour te morfondre ? Ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux comme attitude.  
-Parce que tu sais bien sûr ce que je ressens.  
-Non, je n'ai jamais dit cela. Harry n'en revenait pas Anna avait une forte personnalité et elle était tellement plus mature que son âge.  
-Et toi, que viens tu faire ici ? Harry détournait la conversation.  
-Je viens être seule, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil vers Harry. Celui là esquissa un sourire.  
-Alors je suppose qu'on peut être seul tous les deux ? Excuse-moi pour mon attitude tout à l'heure, je n'étais vraiment pas sympa avec toi, je suis désolé. Anna parut choquée.  
-Désolé ? Pourquoi ?  
-Pour t'avoir parlé de cette façon.  
-C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'excuse pour m'avoir mal parlé.  
-Tu n'as pas… d'amies ?  
-Non, je n'aime pas spécialement la compagnie.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Disons que les filles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je suis bizarre, je ne suis pas une fille à leurs yeux, tu vois.  
-Je ne comprends pas  
-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons alors qu'elles ont toutes les yeux sur toi. Je ne maquille jamais, je m'habille comme j'aime, pendant les vacances bien sûr, enfin ce genre de chose.  
-Mais alors tu fais quoi ? Enfin je veux dire tes passes temps ? Tu es une Hermione miniature !  
-Principalement du Quidditch, mais j'aime beaucoup lire et je ne connais pas Hermione, sauf si tu parles de la préfète de Gryffondor.  
-Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Moi aussi, j'adore ! Tu va essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de l'école ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il ne reste plus de place.  
-Si une je crois, poursuiveur. De toute façon il va falloir refaire l'équipe pour qu'elle soit beaucoup plus performante.  
-De toute façon ? Le poste que j'aime le plus est pris et il ne sera pas à pourvoir.  
-Lequel ?  
-Attrapeur.  
-Tu joues à ce poste ?  
-Oui, j'adore ce poste, c'est le meilleur et cette sensation de liberté quand on est au-dessus du match, j'aime beaucoup pendant les cours de vol. »

Harry sourit. Anna était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les autres filles l'ignoraient, enfin il voyait de toute façon ce phénomène avec Hermione, il était rare de la trouver avec les filles de son année, seule Ginny était l'exception et elle avait une année de moins.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant deux longues heures, essentiellement de Quidditch, puis le sujet dériva, comme d'habitude…

« Dis-moi, tu es née dans une famille de sorcier ou de moldu ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu me jugeras sur ce que je suis par mon sang ?  
-Euh non, absolument pas, je suis juste curieux, c'est tout.  
-Ma mère est une sorcière.  
-Et ton père ?  
-Je…ne connais que peu mon père, mais c'est aussi un sorcier, et toi?  
-Et moi quoi ?  
-Et bien ta famille, sorcier ou moldu ?  
-Tu ne sais donc pas ? Tu ne connais pas la fameuse histoire du célèbre Harry Potter ? dit Harry sur un ton amère et ironique.  
-Si, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui en parle. Harry reçut la réplique de plein fouet. Pour masquer son émotion, il se cacha derrière ce masque qu'il adoptait maintenant depuis longtemps.  
-Mes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Mais comme tu dois le savoir, ils sont tous les deux morts et la famille de ma mère m'a recueilli.  
-Je suppose que ce n'est vraiment pas très drôle pour toi. Ils t'aiment… enfin je veux dire ton oncle et ta tante ?  
-Non. Ils détestent tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je représente. »

Un long blanc s'installa entre eux.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Anna voulut rompre ce silence quand Ginny, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna débarquèrent.

« Mais je vois qu'il y a une petite réunion sans nous, s'offusqua faussement Ginny.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et tu es ?  
-Anna Argo, quelqu'un qui te ressemble d'après lui, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Harry. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Harry lui fit un petit sourire qui signifiait, tu ne sauras rien !

« -C'est drôle je ne te connais pas. Je suis Ron Weasley.  
-Je suis en deuxième année, et comme je ne fais pas de bêtises on ne me remarque pas, dit-elle sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry et Ron, suivi par tous les autres.  
-Et tu es à Gryffondor, affirma Hermione, je t'ai déjà vu dans la salle commune l'année dernière. Tu es une brillante élève. Anna rougit un peu, ce qu'Harry n'avait jusque là jamais vu. Cette fille l'étonnait. Il lui avait parlé pendant plus de deux heures sans s'ennuyer ce qui était un record. »

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe doucement.

« Bon, on va bientôt arriver, vous devriez vous changer. On va prévenir tous les élèves du train, tu viens Ron ?  
-Je suis vraiment obligé de venir avec toi ?  
-Ronald Weasley, venez faire immédiatement votre devoir de préfet !  
-Très bien, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de m'appeler par mon nom complet, je te jure, pas devant les petits c'est assez embarrassant. Anna éclata de rire, immédiatement suivi par Ginny, les deux plus jeunes du wagon.  
-Allez dépêche-toi ! Je me demande toujours pourquoi ils t'ont choisi comme préfet.  
-Dépêche-toi Ron, elle risquerait de te mordre, dit doucement Dean.  
-J'ai entendu et sache Dean que je ne mors pas.  
-Ca c'est elle qui le dit. Cette réplique fit rire de nouveau tout le compartiment, seule Hermione ne se joignit pas au rire et partit.  
-Bah voilà, vous l'avez vexé, ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous faire gronder tout à l'heure, c'est moi.  
-Alors dépêche-toi Ron, lui fit Harry »

Ron partit précipitamment du wagon. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner dans leur compartiment pour pouvoir se changer et ils revêtirent tous leur robe de sorcier avec le symbole de leur maison et accessoirement l'animagus d'Harry.  
Harry avait déjà remarqué la ressemblance entre Crinfouillis et le lion de Gryffondor, mais bon, les lions se ressemblaient tous non ?

Le train s'arrêta environ un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils étaient tous prêts et débarquèrent du train. Harry remarqua tout de suite Hagrid qui appelait les premières années. Il faut dire qu'un demi géant ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, il dépassait tout le monde de plusieurs centimètres voir même mètres par rapport aux premières années.

Il les emmena vers les barques et disparut sur le lac noir.

Harry discuta encore un peu avec Anna, quand elle fût soudain happée par ses 'amies' qui voulaient soi-disant lui parler de choses très importantes.  
Il monta donc dans le carrosse avec Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny et Dean.

« Alors Harry tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ? demanda innocemment Ron.  
-Mmmm, de quoi tu parles ? Harry sortit de sa rêvasserie.  
-Je parle de Anna, de qui d'autre voyons.  
-Oui, elle est assez sympa… je crois…  
-C'est dommage, c'est une élève sérieuse qui fuit la compagnie des autres, lança Hermione.  
-C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas aimé être complètement seule, lança Ginny, il faudra qu'on la garde un peu à l'œil. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et montra du regard Harry.  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, Gin. »

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre carrosse.

« Allez Anna, vas-y, dis-nous tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontais à Harry ? dit une jolie petite blonde, un peu trop maquillé, ce qui ne la rendait pas plus jolie.  
-Rien… j'ai juste… je l'ai bousculé en descendant du train et je me suis excusée voilà tout.  
-C'est tout ? demanda une autre fille.  
-Bah oui, lança Anna sur un ton beaucoup plus dur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroite Anna, franchement, dit la blonde sur un ton de dégoût profond pour Anna. »

Anna n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait cru un instant, un infime instant, que les filles allaient finalement lui parler, mais non tout ce qui était important c'était Harry, rien d'autre et sûrement pas elle.

'''_Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elles peuvent trouver à Harry. Quand je suis rentrée dans le wagon, il a vraiment été odieux avec moi. C'est vrai qu'il s'est excusé mais quand même ! Bon après, il a été assez sympa. Pour une fois dans ma vie quelqu'un m'a vraiment parlé, merci Harry''' _pensa Anna.

Harry ressentait aussi ce sentiment. Pour une fois, quelqu'un lui avait parlé librement, sa célébrité n'y était pour rien. Rien que pour cela, il remercia Anna.

Ils arrivèrent au château assez vite, ce qui fut une délivrance pour Anna, qui décidément n'aimait vraiment pas les filles de son âge. Heureusement, maintenant elle avait peut-être Hermione et Ginny. Mais si ces dernières ne voulaient plus lui parler ?

'''_De toute façon, j'ai bien fait sans elles, je peux toujours continuer ! Mais pour une fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis…'''_

Elle entra dans les dernières puisque 'ses amies' avaient pris l'un des derniers carrosses. La grande salle était toujours aussi belle.  
Sa mère lui avait déjà dit combien cette salle était belle, mais la voir vraiment était autre chose.  
Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Ginny et Hermione lui faisaient signe. Quand elle les vit, elle eut le réflexe de se retourner pour voir la personne à qui les filles adressaient ce geste. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle et alla s'asseoir à côté des deux filles.

« Merci… c'est vraiment sympa de m'avoir gardé une place.  
-Et bien en tant que nouvelles amies, on se devait de te garder une place, tout de même. »

Anna était vraiment heureuse. Cette année serait sûrement beaucoup plus agréable que l'année dernière.

'''_C'est fou quand même ! Anna était persuadée que ce n'était pas à elle qu'on adressait les signes de la main. La pauvre, elle ne doit vraiment pas avoir beaucoup d'amies, il faut que je change ça, je veillerais sur elle.'''_

Hermione était pleine de bonnes attentions envers sa nouvelle petite protégée.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent entrés, McGonagall sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rentra à nouveau suivi par les premières années qui semblaient plus ou moins terrifiés ou qui admiraient la beauté de la grande salle.  
McGonagall déposa le choixpeau qui se mit à fredonner une chanson sur un petit tabouret.  
Harry n'écouta pas beaucoup les paroles, il scrutait la salle, cette salle qui lui avait manqué. Il détailla pratiquement tous les élèves de premières années, puis scruta sa propre table et il constata qu'Anna était juste placée à côté d'Hermione.

Il entendit le fameux tintement de verre qui annonçait le discours de Dumbledore.

« Chers élèves, nouveaux comme anciens !  
Comme les années précédentes, je tiens cependant à préciser que la forêt interdite est interdite et par conséquent, je ne veux pas que des élèves s'y aventurent.  
Je tiens aussi à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Coxston. J'espère que vous lui ferez un excellent accueil.

Toutes les règles mises en place par la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard sont bien sûr annulées.  
Bienvenue à tous les élèves de première année, j'espère que votre année se déroulera sans encombre. Les feux d'artifices ou les marécages magiques sont interdits à l'intérieur de l'école, ainsi que les duels ou magie dans les couloirs. Bon appétit. »

A ce moment, les plats se remplirent comme par magie.  
Tous les élèves applaudirent, à part la table des Serpentard qui avait déjà commencé à dîner. Celui-ci se déroula tranquillement. Harry jetait des regards en coin vers leur nouvelle prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, pourtant le nom de Coxston lui était inconnu, peut-être venait-elle d'un autre pays.

« Harry, si tu continues à fixer la nouvelle prof de cet œil là, elle va finir par te lancer un sortilège, lui dit tout bas Ron  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu la fixes Harry depuis cinq bonnes minutes, regarde un peu ce qui se passe autour de toi plutôt, c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant. Harry regarda autour de lui.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Je parle de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard, Harry !  
-Quoi !  
-Mais tu es vraiment aveugle ou quoi ? Toutes les filles, enfin presque, n'ont d'yeux que pour toi ! »

Harry regarda à nouveau et il vit effectivement que la plupart des filles détournaient le regard en rougissant quand il les regardait.  
C'était complètement nouveau pour lui ce genre de regard. D'habitude, il y voyait de la crainte, voir même de la peur, mais là !  
Pour la première fois, enfin presque la première fois, il y voyait complètement autre chose.

Il continua à manger en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny, Hermione ou encore Anna, ne le regardait pas avec ce genre de regard, il détestait ça !

A la fin du repas, Hermione, Ron, les deux nouveaux préfets de cinquième année et le Préfet en Chef, qui était un Gryffondor, allèrent à la table des professeurs pour réclamer le nouveau mot de passe, Hermione et Ron prirent en charge les première années, les deux préfet de cinquième année prirent en charge les deuxième et troisième années et le préfet en Chef prit les autres années.  
Ce système marchait très bien, il avait déjà été testé par plusieurs autres préfets avant.  
Arrivé devant la grosse dame, le préfet en Chef donna le nouveau mot de passe :

« Lunard. »

Harry sursauta en entendant ce mot de passe. Est-ce que Dumbledore l'avait fait exprès ? Bien sûr quelle question, il l'avait fait exprès ! Il était touché par cet honneur qu'avait fait Dumbledore à Remus.  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Harry les avait attendus dans la salle commune, devant un bon feu de cheminée.

« Tu as vu le mot de passe Harry ?  
-Non, je l'ai entendu, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Très drôle Harry, tu as le même humour que Sir…  
-… »

Cette réplique plongea à nouveau Harry dans une profonde tristesse, il n'acceptait toujours pas la mort de son parrain, mais l'accepterait-il un jour ?  
Non, pour lui c'était impossible d'oublier Sirius. Il monta se coucher tranquillement, tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées. Ron et Hermione ne restèrent que cinq minutes de plus dans la salle commune et rejoignirent leur dortoir respectif.  
Harry mit assez de temps à s'endormir. Il avait, comme toutes les nuits, fermé son esprit et tentait de dormir tranquillement.

La nuit fut tout sauf tranquille. Harry vit quelques images floues de Voldemort parlant avec un jeune homme sûrement de dix-huit ans ou légèrement plus. Il se nommait David et il avait… glisser dans un trou ? Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce rêve, il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Il décida cependant de tenter de se rendormir et d'aller en parler avec Dumbledore le lendemain.

* * *

**Le Poudlard express, légèrement avant ;) :

* * *

**

Enfin il était arrivé devant cette grande locomotive rouge et étincelante où on pouvait lire « le Poudlard express ». Il l'admira quelques instant puis se décida à avancer, mais il ne le fit que trop tard, un autre garçon venait de passer la barrière et lui avait foncé dessus.

« Sirius, mais tu es complètement malade, tu savais que j'étais devant, tu aurais pu faire attention, regarde maintenant je suis tout sale, et ce pantalon était vraiment joli avant que tu le tâche.  
-Pardon, monseigneur Potter, je vais vous lavez ceci tout de suite !  
-Non ! Tu risques de déclencher un cataclysme, je te connais, tu sais !  
-Ah ah ah, très drôle James ! Allez, dépêche-toi, tu sais que Remus est juste derrière nous, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il salisse mon pantalon tout propre. Sirius parti dans un fou rire, tandis que James se relevait péniblement. »

James Potter était un étudiant de Poudlard qui entrait en sixième année, il était assez grand malgré le fait qu'il soit plus petit que Sirius, les cheveux noirs et indomptables et de très jolis yeux noisette.  
James était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de très beau garçon. Il le savait et il en profitait énormément. Il était aussi un bon élève, ce qui le rendait vraiment prétentieux et narcissique.

Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James. Il était grand, maigre, mais musclé, des cheveux noirs, mais eux étaient domptables ! Il était tout comme James, un très beau garçon et attirait beaucoup de filles. Lui aussi était plutôt un bon élève.

Remus Lupin était un garçon à l'aspect assez timide, mais quand on le connaissait, on trouvait un magnifique garçon aux yeux si mystérieux, toujours sympathique avec tout le monde, sauf les Serpentard et encore, attentif et souriant… sauf peut-être une fois par mois où il se transformait en loup-garou.

Ce dernier arriva juste au moment où Sirius et James quittèrent l'entrée de la voie, pour se placer juste devant l'entrée d'un wagon.  
Bien sûr, James et Sirius, à peine arrivés, attirèrent les foules, enfin les foules féminines ! Ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train et de trouver un compartiment vide.

« Cette fois, on a failli mourir étouffer, tu te rends compte James, dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on est beau et tout le monde le remarque !  
-Ca va les chevilles James, lança Remus qui arriva dans leur compartiment accompagné par un autre garçon. Regardez qui j'ai trouvé sur le quai.  
-Salut Peter, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Ouais, j'ai connu mieux quand même et vous ?  
-Et bien c'est devenu marrant quand je me suis réfugié chez James  
-Réfugié ? demanda Remus surprit  
-Oui, monsieur Sirius a fait une fugue  
-Et je compte ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison…  
-Tu… as osé braver tes parents ? demanda Peter avec un air admiratif  
-Ouais, je suis sorti de la maison, il y avait des monstres partout. J'ai pris mon balai, mais l'un d'entre eux m'avait attrapé la jambe, alors je l'ai envoyé dans les buissons puis…  
-C'est bon Sirius, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ! lança Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Peter candidement  
-Peter, tu es vraiment trop naïf, dit James sur un ton d'exaspération. »

Peter se renfrogna légèrement. Sirius parut un peu déçu, il s'était bien amusé à se moquer gentiment de Peter. En fait non, il c'était bien amusé à se moquer de Peter tout simplement !

Les garçons parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent déranger par une autre personne.  
Cette personne était une jeune fille avec une magnifique chevelure rousse, et des yeux verts émeraude en amande.

«Salut Evans, lança James de sa voix grave et mûre.  
-Remus, on a rendez-vous dans le compartiment des préfets, tu t'en souviens ?  
-Euh, oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme, qui n'était autre que Lily Evans, quitta le compartiment. James se renfrogna légèrement.

« Elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Tu peux le croire ça Sirius ?  
-Désolé mon pote, mais je crois que Evans est la seule fille qui te résistes James !  
-Justement, c'est la seule fille avec qui je veux sortir !  
-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes fixé sur elle, après tout, il y a plein d'autres filles dans cette école, toi tu restes fixé sur la seule qui te déteste.  
-Les autres filles n'ont pas de cervelle.  
-Euh, pas toutes quand même, celles de Gryffondor ont quand même de bons atouts…  
-Toi je sens que tu parles de Anne Dénia, alors toi aussi tu es toujours fixé sur elle…  
-Sauf que elle, comme tu dis, ne me crie pas à chaque fois dessus. Et franchement, elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle préférait sortir avec le poulpe de Poudlard plutôt qu'avec moi !  
-Pas la peine de me rappeler cette histoire là, n'empêche qu'on a bien rigolé ce jour avec Servilus…  
-Tiens, ça me fait penser à ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire comme blague cette année, lança Sirius très joyeusement.  
-On est obligés de la faire sur nos copains les Serpentard, tu es bien d'accord avec moi ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je serais toujours d'accord avec toi James quand il s'agit de persécuter nos victimes favorites.  
-Et toi Peter, lança James  
-Euh… oui, je veux bien faire une blague sur eux pour ne pas changer.  
-Très bien, alors il faut faire un super plan. Déjà, je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à eux ce soir …  
-Pourquoi ? Coupa Peter  
-Et bien, ils s'y attendent ce soir, donc je voudrais qu'ils prennent d'abord confiance, puis au moment où ils sont beaucoup trop confiants, on leur tombe dessus.  
-Entièrement d'accord avec toi, mon pote ! Cette année, j'ai fait le plein de blagues, j'ai inventé pas mal de petits sortilèges assez sympathiques… »

Sur ce, Remus revint tranquillement dans le wagon et regarda les mines beaucoup trop réjouies de ses amis.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore préparé ?  
-Nous ? S'offusqua faussement Sirius. Mais Remus, tu sais bien qu'on est de parfait petit ange, voyons !  
-C'est ça oui, tu ne me feras jamais croire ça Sirius.  
-Bon d'accord, mais tu oublies ton côté préfet, ok ?  
-Comme d'habitude sauf si c'est dangereux en somme ?  
-Ok, on a prévu d'attaquer les Serpentard…  
-Ca je m'en doute bien, rien de nouveau jusque là.  
-Tu veux la fin ou tu sais tout très bien, monsieur le préfet ? »

James luttait pour ne pas rire. Remus et Sirius qui discutait, c'était vraiment quelque chose d'hilarant. Remus toujours très calme et Sirius trop expansif, c'est drôle mais Remus avait toujours le dernier mot !

«Je suppose que James veut attendre le deuxième ou troisième jour pour attaquer les Serpentard, parce qu'ils sont en ce moment un peu trop sur leur garde, dit Remus sur un ton très calme. Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche.  
-Ferme la bouche Sirius, tu risques d'être coincé ou au mieux de gober des mouches !  
-N'importe quoi Remus, dit Sirius qui se dépêcha tout de même de fermer la bouche. C'est pas drôle Remus tu sais toujours tout, il n'y a rien qui t'échappe, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais ! »

Remus se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, un sourire calme et doux.  
Plusieurs personnes étaient venues les saluer ou tout simplement les apercevoir. Les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment les plus connus de Poudlard, tout le monde voulait au moins leur souhaiter un gentil bonjour.  
Les Maraudeurs étaient habitués à ce qu'on les regarde, écoute, admire. Cette popularité ne les gênait pas, enfin du moins en ce qui concernait James, Sirius et Peter, par contre Remus, lui, était beaucoup plus réservé. Il n'aimait pas que les gens le regardent avec admiration. Remus était surtout quelqu'un qui aidait les autres, il n'hésitait pas, pendant ses heures libres, à aider les autres pour différents cours.  
Bien qu'il soit quelqu'un de discret, il fallait savoir qu'il n'était vraiment pas moche à regarder, sauf quelques jours par mois, et quelques filles s'intéressaient à lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures. Tous les élèves étaient vraiment affamés et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans les carrosses qui les amèneraient au château. Seuls les élèves de premières années prenaient un chemin différent, ils allaient avec Hagrid, pour faire la traversée du lac.

Les Maraudeurs firent une entrée fracassante en hurlant leur joie d'être enfin de retour. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous à table et regardaient les élèves arriver.

'''_Et c'est reparti pour une année avec eux ! Allez tiens bon Minerva, ils partiront dans deux ans, et peut-être qu'ils se sont calmés ! Non, là ce n'est vraiment pas possible ! Oh ! J'espère sincèrement qu'ils attendront pour faire des enfants, il me faut beaucoup de temps pour les oublier ceux-là.'''_ Pensa Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose mais aussi directrice adjointe, et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

McGonagall ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait donné à ces quatre énergumènes, en plus elle avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient un concours du nombre de retenues le plus élevé entre eux ! Ces gamins la fatiguaient plus que les autres.

Elle se leva et se dirigea hors de la grande salle et ferma les portes derrière elle, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard suivis par les premières années.

James et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre comme quoi le choixpeau était vraiment trop long pour chanter ses chansons, surtout que c'était à peu près les mêmes chaque années.  
Une fois la répartition achevée, Dumbledore se leva et d'un tintement de verre fit taire tous les élèves.

« Bienvenus chers élèves !  
Comme tous les ans, je vais vous répéter les mêmes choses. La forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est **STRICTEMENT** interdite. Il regarda intensément le groupe des quatre Gryffondors. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Isandros. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il soit entier à la fin de cette année. De nouveau un regard, amusé cette fois, vers les quatre Gryffondors. Les duels, blagues sont bien sûr interdits dans les couloirs et même dans les salles de classe. La liste des objets interdits est disponible chez le concierge.

Je vous souhaite donc un très bon appétit. »

Les élèves applaudirent gentiment et commencèrent à manger, les plats s'étant rempli de bonne nourriture.

« Sirius, tu as remarqué que le discours n'était que pour nous ?  
-Ouais, ça fait plaisir non ? On reconnaît notre talent, surtout en ce qui concerne nos escapades dans la forêt ou faire disparaître les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Je pense que cette année, nous devrions faire beaucoup plus attention, tenta Remus  
-Tu rigoles j'espère là Remus ! Rassure-moi tout de suite ! lança James sur un ton hilare.  
-Euh… et bien, c'était quand même bien essayer non ? »

Les élèves parlèrent de leurs vacances et de toutes sortes de choses, mais le sujet qui revenait le plus, c'était la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Les attaques contre les Moldus devenaient de plus en plus courantes et tous avaient peur pour leurs parents. Les attaques contre les sorciers se faisaient aussi de plus en plus présentes dans les esprits.

Tous avaient conscience du danger que représentaient les mangemorts.

Arrivé dans leur salle commune, les maraudeurs n'avaient vraiment pas envie d'aller se coucher.

«Et si nous nous promenions cette nuit dans les couloirs, ça pourrait être marrant, peut-être même découvrir de nouveaux passages secrets, lança James joyeusement  
-Hum hum.  
-Oui, lança James en se retournant  
-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas vraiment aller dans les couloirs cette nuit, n'est-ce pas Potter ?  
-Et si je dis 'si' Evans ? Que vas-tu me faire ?  
-Eh bien, je n'hésiterais pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor, même si l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé.  
-Laisse tomber un peu le règlement Evans, franchement, on penserait que tu dors avec… »

Lily partit vraiment furieuse, elle monta directement dans son dortoir.

« Alors les gars ?  
-Bah, perdre des points avant la rentrée, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, non ?  
-Alors là Sirius, tu me déçois beaucoup. Très bien, respectons ce que dit Evans, allons nous coucher alors, dit-il sur un ton sec.  
-James, ne te fâche pas, tenta Sirius  
-Mais qui te dit que je suis fâché ? Personne bon alors ! »

James monta dans son dortoir et ferma les rideaux de son lit.

'''Mais quelle bande de pacotille, voilà que maintenant on va se mettre à écouter les ordres des préfets, et depuis quand on écoute Evans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand même… surtout quand elle est en colère…'''

James s'endormit paisiblement avec l'image de Lily en tête.

'''_J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il fait tout pour m'énerver celui-là. Mais ce n'est pas vrai franchement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il soit à Gryffondor avec moi ? Il n'a vraiment pas changé en un été. Mais je te promets, Potter, cette année je resterais ferme, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement que l'année dernière !''' _Pensa Lily en se couchant.

Elle tentait de faire le moins de bruits possible, ses amies de Gryffondor dormaient déjà profondément.

Demain serait un autre jour…un jour assez mouvementé.

**A suivre...**  



	6. Une longue journée

**Chapitre corrigé par Nanou et recorrigé par mes soins !

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Une longue journée !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tôt. Il était vraiment décidé à parler avec Dumbledore des visions qu'il avait. Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était que le jeune homme prénommé David lui était complètement inconnu.  
Il descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, sûrement parce qu'il était encore assez tôt, cependant il remarqua Anna, qui était tranquillement assise, tout au bout de la table, et bien sûr elle était seule.  
Harry décida donc d'aller déjeuner avec elle, ils pourraient ainsi parler un peu avant de commencer les cours.

« Salut Anna, ça va ? Commença Harry.  
-Euh…oui, ça va, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?  
-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Anna n'en revenait pas ! Harry venait non seulement lui parler, mais en plus il désirait déjeuner avec elle…

« Je pourrais aussi aller m'asseoir tout seul un peu plus loin, mais c'est quand même dommage, surtout que je t'apprécie bien ! »

'''_Ok, réfléchie vite, il vient de te dire qu'il t'apprécie ! Mais laisse-le s'asseoir avec toi nigdouille ! Pour une fois que tu ne déjeuneras pas toute seule ! Allez remue-toi !'''_

« Oui, tu peux t'asseoir. De toute façon, je mange toujours toute seule, alors un peu de compagnie ne me ferai vraiment pas de mal. Anna lui fit un sourire timide et fatigué.  
-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
-De quoi ? Anna ne comprenait pas…  
-Tu m'as bien demandé pourquoi j'étais debout si tôt, eh bien, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ?  
-Oh ! Je me lève toujours à cette heure là, ça me permet d'aller ensuite un peu à la bibliothèque…  
-Je sais pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Hermione alors, dit Harry en rigolant doucement.  
-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et la bibliothèque est un endroit sympa pour réfléchir tranquillement ou tout simplement éviter les filles de deuxième année. La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été dite beaucoup plus bas, c'était presque un murmure, qu'Harry avait pourtant très bien entendu.  
-Je comprends toujours pas, moi je te trouve vraiment sympa tu sais. Harry essayait de remonter le moral d'Anna, il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être seul, personne à qui se confier.  
-Merci, dit-elle. Alors comme ça, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Anna changeait de conversation. Elle n'aimait pas que la conversation dérive sur elle, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry n'aimait pas non plus.  
-Non, et comme ça, alors toi tu aimes la bibliothèque ? »

Ils partirent sur un fou rire, sans se préoccuper des nombreux regards que les personnes leur lançaient. Certains regards étaient remplis d'envie d'être à la place d'Anna, d'autres simplement d'étonnement.  
Depuis quand Harry ne s'était senti aussi bien ? Depuis vraiment trop longtemps…  
A ce moment, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent directement vers Harry et Anna qui riaient toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté de si drôle ? dit Ron avec une légère envie dans la voix.  
-Non, rien Ron, laisse tomber. Ron se renfrogna.  
-Tenez, Hermione tendit les emplois du temps de Harry et de Ron ainsi que celui d'Anna  
-Regardez, c'est vraiment génial, je n'ai plus Divination ! lança joyeusement Harry.  
-Mouais, dit Ron vraiment pas convaincu, tu as vu nos nouveaux horaires ?  
-Bah quoi, ils sont plutôt pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Harry sur un ton légèrement surpris.  
-Tu rigoles j'espère ! On a rien que pour ce matin, deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, suivi de deux heures de Métamorphose, ensuite on a le droit à un déjeuner, mais regarde l'après midi ! Quatre heures de Potions ! Tu crois qu'on va survivre ! Franchement, c'est vraiment dur pour nous là. Et en plus comme d'habitude, on partage avec Serpentard.  
-Ron, si tu regardes un peu mieux, tu verras qu'on partage pratiquement tout avec Serpentard, Potions, mais aussi Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Soin aux créatures magiques, Histoire de la magie, et même Botanique, lança Hermione avec dégoût.  
-Cette année, je crois que je ne survivrais pas, dit Harry. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, presque choqués. Seule Anna rigola. Euh… c'est bon Ron, Hermione… vous connaissez le premier degré ?  
-Ne rigole pas avec cela, Harry je t'en prie, dit Hermione avec sa voix très sérieuse. Anna ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione s'en faisait tant que cela.  
-Très bien… bon en résumé, qu'est-ce qu'on a sans les Serpentards ? dit Harry d'une voix morne.  
-Etudes des moldus, Arithmétique et astronomie, dit Hermione d'une voix beaucoup plus joyeuse.  
-D'accord, donc en fait, moi j'ai juste astronomie sans eux, dit Harry avec maintenant un certains dégoût dans sa voix.  
-Moi, mon emploi du temps est assez sympa, dit Anna pour essayer de sortir les deux garçons de leur dégoût profond. Mais par rapport à vous, j'ai quand même beaucoup moins d'horaire.  
-C'est normal, tu n'es qu'en deuxième année, dit Ron sur un ton d'indifférence. »

Anna ne le prit pas forcément mal, elle était habituée à ce genre de remarque ou plutôt au ton qu'avait employé Ron, mais cela lui fit mal. Elle finit de prendre son déjeuner et sortie de la grande salle, le plus vite possible.

« Tu es content j'espère, tu lui as fait mal, dit Hermione sur un ton dur à Ron.  
-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait !  
-Et en plus, il ne s'en est pas du tout aperçu. Ron, tu es vraiment pire qu'Harry en matière de sentiment.  
-Je prendrais cela comme un compliment, lança Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Tu devrais au moins aller t'excuser, Ron.  
-Mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'irais m'excuser !  
-Parce que tu lui as fait mal. Elle n'a personne Ron. Pour une fois, elle avait des gens à qui parler et toi tu lui as parlé comme tout le monde dans cette école. Alors Ronald Wesley, tu vas tout de suite aller t'excuser et plus vite que ça.  
-Très bien… très bien, pas la peine de crier. Regarde, tout le monde nous regarde maintenant, c'est malin. Effectivement, ils étaient le centre d'intérêt de la grande salle qui s'était complètement remplie. Il faut dire que quand Hermione se mettait en colère, Harry croyait voir Mme Wesley en dix fois pires et dix fois plus fortes.  
-Mais je sais même pas où elle est… dit timidement Ron face à une Hermione en colère.  
-Elle est à la bibliothèque, lança Harry sans s'en rendre compte.  
-Harry ?  
-Elle me l'a dit avant que vous arriviez. C'est bon, je ne suis pas un devin, je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney. »

Sur cette gentille discussion entre amis, Ron partit directement à la bibliothèque et Harry pu fini son petit déjeuner tranquille. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard de plusieurs filles se poser sur lui.  
Il arriva à l'heure en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et s'assit au fond de la classe en gardant une place pour Hermione et Ron.  
Les deux préfets arrivèrent peu après et prirent place. Le professeur entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Bon, je crois que je dois me présenter. Je m'appelle Lisa Coxston et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de pratique l'année dernière, sauf quelques-uns d'après les dires du Directeur. Je vais donc revoir brièvement avec vous le programme de cinquième année. Je compte seulement y passer une semaine, ensuite nous aborderons les différents sortilèges de défenses en duel et contre les différentes créatures dangereuses.  
-Nous apprendrons à nous défendre contre les loups-garous ?  
-Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Mais aussi contre les Détraqueurs, les créatures des eaux, et les différentes créatures de la forêt interdite.  
-Cela signifie que nous irons dans la forêt interdite ? lança Neville  
-Oui, Mr Londubat, mais seulement accompagné par Hagrid. »

Harry entendit Malfoy critiquer Hagrid et cela lui donna des envies de meurtre.

« Par quoi allons nous commencer alors ? lança Harry  
-Par le sortilège du bouclier. »

Harry soupira.

« Encore ce maudit bouclier ! »

Le professeur expliqua donc le sortilège 'scutum'.  
Harry n'aimait vraiment pas montrer qu'il savait déjà le faire, il fit donc semblant de ne pas savoir, ce qui lui valu un regard furieux de la part d'Hermione qui, elle, savait qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement ce sort.  
Il eut la confirmation à la sortie du cours, où personne n'avait réussi à faire ce sort !

« Harry, mais… pourquoi ?  
-Oh Hermione, je t'en prie ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde…  
-Mais au moins cette fois Harry, contrairement à ton nom, cet intérêt pour toi est justifié.  
-Peut-être, mais bon, c'était marrant comme cours  
-Pas très fatiguant pour toi peut-être, mais moi je suis déjà assez fatiguée.  
-Allez, on se dépêche, dit Ron, on a cours avec McGonagall et elle n'acceptera pas les retards. »

Effectivement, McGonagall détestait les retardataires et généralement ces derniers avaient le droit à une retenue, ce qui était déjà arrivé à Harry et à Ron.

« Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous à l'heure. Elle jeta un regard aux Serpentards. Je vais donc vous dire le programme de cette année qui sera assez chargé. Vous savez que la métamorphose est une matière très importante pour vos ASPIC, surtout que la plupart d'entre vous devront avoir une excellente note dans cette matière. On va donc s'entraîner sur la métamorphose des mammifères un peu plus gros. J'aimerais, par exemple, qu'à la fin de cette année tous les élèves sachent parfaitement transformer un oreiller en un bel oiseau. »

Harry remarqua que McGonagall le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« On travaillera aussi beaucoup théoriquement sur les animagus. Bon, on va déjà faire un test pour savoir si vous n'avez rien oublié pendant les vacances. »

McGonagall prononça quelque chose et un livre rouge apparut devant chaque élève.

« Je souhaite que vous transformiez ce livre en une boite à bijoux, vous avez deux heures. »

La classe fut parcourut par des murmures de désaccord et Harry entendit à son plus grand damne Drago murmurer :

« Comme si j'allais m'amuser à transformer ce livre en boite à bijoux ! Elle nous prend vraiment pour des nuls c'est vraiment trop facile. »

Harry souhaitait vraiment que Drago ne réussisse pas du premier coup. Hélas, ses prières ne furent pas entendues et sous les yeux remplis d'admiration de Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson, il réussit du premier coup la métamorphose.

« Madame ! Drago, il a réussit du premier coup ! Franchement, il n'est pas trop fort, mon Drago ! »

Bien sûr, uniquement Parkinson pouvait dire ce genre de bêtise et Harry pouffa.

« Bien, dix points pour Serpentards, bravo Malfoy. »

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et regarda Harry avec des yeux supérieurs. Harry répondit avec un merveilleux sourire et sous le regard de Drago changea son livre en une magnifique boite à bijoux, elle était légèrement dorée et on pouvait voir de très jolis dessins dessus.

« Bravo Potter, quinze points pour Gryffondor. Elle est vraiment très belle votre boite. »

Cette remarque remit à sa place Drago et Harry n'en fut que plus heureux.  
Hermione réussit au bout d'une petite demi-heure, quant aux autres, personne ne réussit.

« Bon, je vois qu'il reste beaucoup de travail. Je vous revois demain. Je compte sur vous pour que vous soyez très bien entraîné. Potter, j'aimerais que vous restiez un instant, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry fut légèrement étonné mais se résigna. Une fois que tous les élèves furent partis, McGonagall le regarda avec une lueur dans ses yeux. Harry n'avait jamais vu cette lueur auparavant, c'était très étrange.

« Je voulais vous parler à propos de cette boîte. Personne n'en avait faite de pareil depuis très longtemps. Elle est exactement identique à celle d'un élève que j'ai eu il y a déjà longtemps.  
-Euh…  
-Ca ne fait rien, Potter. Je voulais vous parler de votre entraînement d'animagus. Il aura lieu après vos quatre heures de Potions. Je souhaite que vous veniez directement après votre cours, est-ce bien compris ?  
-Oui, professeur. »

Harry partit et rejoignit ses amis déjà assis dans la grande salle. Il constata qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient assisse de part et d'autre d'Anna.

'''_Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que ces deux là l'ont vraiment adopté. La pauvre, je la plains ! Quoique être sans amies est sûrement pire qu'avoir une Hermione et une Ginny sur le dos.''' _

Cette pensée fit rire Harry et il s'assit à côté de Ron, en face d'Hermione.

« Alors Anna, tes premiers cours étaient intéressants ?  
-Oui. En fait, on a eu métamorphose et histoire de la magie. C'était vraiment passionnant. En métamorphose, on a travaillé sur la transformation d'une sourie en un verre à pied. En histoire, on a beaucoup parlé de la révolution des gobelins, ce qui était quand même assez passionnant. »

Harry et Ron dévisagèrent Anna. Histoire de la magie était tout sauf passionnant. Les cours du professeur Binns étaient d'un ennui terrible et uniquement Hermione arrivait à suivre.

« Pour une fois que quelqu'un le dit ! Je n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis six ans et ces deux garçons n'en font qu'à leur tête. »

Harry et Ron tirèrent la langue en même temps à Hermione, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les trois filles.  
L'après midi fut vraiment très longue…quatre heurs de Potions ! C'était vraiment une torture sans nom. Ron pestait sans cesse contre Snape qui s'amusait beaucoup, enlevant le plus de points possibles à Gryffondor.

« Mr Londubat, pourquoi est-ce que votre potion est de cette couleur ?  
-Euh… et bien… j'ai ajouté les racines et…  
-Mais vous l'avez fait exprès ? J'ai dit en début de cours que les racines ne s'ajoutaient qu'à la fin de la préparation. Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor. Potter, mais vous rêvez ou quoi ? Vous ne voyez donc pas que votre potion est ratée ? Vous l'avez laissé trop longtemps bouillir, maintenant elle est inutilisable. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Malfoy, votre potion me semble parfaite. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

La potion de Malfoy n'était pas aussi bien réussite que celle d'Hermione mais cela, naturellement, Snape ne le remarqua même pas. Harry était resté vraiment très calme face à Snape, il lui avait même sourit, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence un retrait de points.  
A la fin du cours, Gryffondor avait perdu quarante-cinq points et Hermione était catastrophée.

« Il va vraiment falloir que je rattrape tout ce retard. Snape n'a vraiment pas changé pendant les vacances. Oh Harry et tu as dû le supporter pendant un mois et demi !  
-Oui.  
-Comment arrives-tu à rester si calme face à lui Harry ? Ron avait pris la parole, laissant Hermione se lamenter.  
-Je suis habitué Ron. Au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue, et cela il ne le supporte pas. »

Harry alla directement voir McGonagall pour son cours de métamorphose.

« Alors Harry, est-ce que vous vous êtes entraîné comme je vous l'ai dit ?  
-Oui, professeur, j'arrive à peu près. Il fit un clin d'œil à McGonagall et sous ces yeux se transforma petit à petit. »

Au début, il réussit très bien. Il fut complètement transformé, il se sentait bien. Il commençait à pouvoir sentir des choses qu'Harry ne sentait pas, comme par exemple ce parfum de Lys qui semblait provenir de McGonagall elle-même.  
Puis soudain, il sentit l'instinct de l'animal arriver. Il avait envie de chasser, et la seule chose qu'il vit, c'était cet animal en face de lui.  
Il sauta dessus mais fût arrêter dans sa course, sûrement pas un sort.  
Il entendit une voix assez lointaine, il ne la comprenait pas. Harry, lui, la comprenait : c'était la voix de McGonagall.  
Harry prit le dessus sur les instincts de l'animal et se retransforma sous sa forme humaine.  
Il regarda McGonagall qui semblait assez choquée, ou plutôt affolée. Elle avait eu peur, Harry le sentait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ?  
-Non, tout va très bien. Un énorme lion vient de me sauter dessus, sûrement dans l'intention de me manger, mais à part cela, tout va bien. »

Harry sourit faiblement. McGonagall venait vraiment de faire de l'humour ? C'était bien la première fois !

« C'est très bien Harry. J'aimerais que tu t'entraînes seul dans une classe, que tu fermeras avant bien sûr. Et que tu apprennes à maîtriser les instincts de l'animal. Je vais vous laisser ici, je reviendrais dans une heure. »

Harry s'entraîna donc… Au début, c'était vraiment très difficile. L'animal voulait bondir partout, il voulait courir, il voulait avoir cette liberté dont il était privé. Au bout d'une heure, Harry était toujours au même stade, cependant il maîtrisait déjà complètement sa transformation. Au bout d'un mois, qui l'aurait cru ? Il est vrai qu'avec le Retourneur de temps c'est comme s'il avait travaillé pendant 6 mois, mais le résultat était là.

Après le dîner, il se décida pour aller parler à Dumbledore. Il fallait que ce dernier sache qu'il faisait toujours des rêves étranges. Arrivé devant la gargouille, il hésita légèrement. Il allait sortir tous les mots qu'il voulait quand soudain celle-ci bougea laissant passer un Snape plutôt furieux.

« Ah Potter, justement le Directeur m'envoie vous chercher. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à courir à travers tout le château pour vous retrouver.  
-J'allais justement voir le Directeur, dit Harry sur un ton très calme.  
-Suivez-moi. »

Harry arriva dans l'immense bureau du Directeur. Dès qu'il fit son entrée, Fumseck chanta joyeusement. Il reconnaissait Harry et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire. Snape partit du bureau à ce moment là. Il ne saurait pas ce qui allait se passer dans ce bureau.

« Je vois que Fumseck ne t'a pas oublié. Entre Harry, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. »

Harry s'assit essayant de paraître le plus tranquille possible, mais face à Dumbledore, c'était peine perdue.

« Harry, il y a de cela environ un mois, peu après l'évasion des mangemorts, Voldemort à tenter quelque chose de très dangereux, et j'ai peur des conséquences qui sont à venir.  
Vois-tu Harry, notre monde n'est pas vraiment stable. De temps en temps, il se peut qu'une faille temporelle apparaisse à un endroit. Cette faille peut mener n'importe où, mais surtout à n'importe quelle époque. Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'en ouvrir une et il a envoyé l'un de ses mangemorts dans le temps, dans l'intention de tuer tes parents, Harry. »

Harry encaissa le choc. Alors c'était donc ça, ses rêves sur des cassures, sur des fissures.

« David. Le mangemort s'appelle David, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui, en effet. Tu fais toujours des rêves Harry ?  
-Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir professeur. Mais à quelle époque est-il allé ?  
-Au début, Voldemort voulait l'envoyer tuer tes parents alors qu'ils n'avaient pas un mois, mais les failles ne peuvent être vraiment maîtrisées seules, et David a atterrit à l'époque où tes parents sont alors âgés de seize ans et sont en sixième année à Poudlard. J'ai peur que ce mangemort révèle beaucoup de choses très importantes, qu'il mette en péril le futur, donc nous, Harry. Tu comprends, si ce mangemort, David, raconte ton histoire à Voldemort, alors peut-être que Voldemort n'ira pas tuer tes parents et ne sera pas ainsi détruit.  
-Et c'est vraiment une mauvaise chose ? dit Harry d'une voix amère.  
-Harry, imagine un peu si tu n'avais pas vaincu le Lord, il aurait pu alors être le maître de l'Angleterre, même pire Harry, du monde des sorciers en entier. Il aurait pu tuer tous les Moldus, beaucoup de familles de sorciers aussi. »

Harry constata que tout n'était finalement pas si simple que ça. Si ses parents étaient toujours en vie, des millions d'autres personnes mourraient. Pourrait-il vivre avec cela sur la conscience ? Non et Dumbledore le savait aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? On ne sait pas créer des fissures, et même, on aurait du y aller plus tôt, c'est peut-être déjà trop tard.  
-Je ne t'ai pas prévenu plus tôt Harry, parce qu'il fallait que je trouve ce moyen. Aujourd'hui c'est chose faite, mais il faut que tu saches que c'est extrêmement dangereux, tu peux être tué pendant le voyage.  
-Vous savez que je dirais oui, professeur, vous savez que je ferais tout pour connaître mes parents, ou même seulement les apercevoir. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, quelle chance il avait enfin !

« Très bien. Ta mission Harry, c'est de retrouver ce mangemort et de me le ramener, enfin à mon moi du passé. Je te donnerais une lettre à me donner. Tes affaires sont déjà prêtes, je les ai fait préparer. Comme tu le dis, je savais que tu ne refuserais pas. Mais Harry, comprend moi bien. Surtout ne dis pas d'où tu viens, ne dis pas qui tu es, c'est extrêmement important pour toute la survie du monde sorcier. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il comprenait bien sûr, mais il savait aussi que si Dumbledore l'avait choisi c'était pour qu'il puisse apercevoir ses parents, mais pour combien de temps ?

« Combien de temps est-ce que je resterais là bas ?  
-La magie qui est demandé pour faire un portail est immense Harry. Pour qu'on puisse en rouvrir un, il te faudra attendre quelques mois, pour être plus précis, la fissure se rouvrira deux jours avant la sortie des classes.  
-De quelles vacances ?  
-Des vacances d'été. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il allait passer une année scolaire entière avec ses parents, dans la même maison. Il était content, il allait aussi revoir Sirius…  
Harry comprit subitement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour ses parents, mais pour revoir son parrain que Dumbledore lui avait proposé cette mission.  
Harry était vraiment content. Peut-être allait-il enfin se remettre de la mort de Sirius.

« Tiens Harry, je souhaite que tu portes cette cape sur toi lorsque tu entreras dans Poudlard.  
-Je ne serais pas à l'intérieur ?  
-Non, tu seras sûrement près du lac. Je veux que tu portes cette cape, c'est bien compris Harry ?  
-Oui, j'ai compris. Il s'enveloppa sous la cape. »

Il regarda autour de lui et constata que Snape n'était plus là et cela devait faire déjà un bon moment. Avait-il entendu qu'il allait retourner dans le passé ? Savait-il à quel point Harry avait envie de se venger de lui ? Il ne vit pas le petit sourire que lui fit Dumbledore.

« Tiens Harry. Il tendit une lettre à Harry. Tu me donneras cette lettre dès que tu mettras un pied dans le passé, c'est bien compris ?  
-Oui, parfaitement clair. Pourtant Harry ne comprenait rien du tout mais il verrait sur place. »

Dumbledore se leva et entraîna Harry et ses affaires dans une classe vide. Grâce à la puissante magie de Fumseck combiné à la sienne, Dumbledore parvint à ouvrir une faille.

« Dépêche-toi Harry, je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps, et surtout rapporte-moi un examen de fin d'année réussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire à cette remarque et plongea dans la faille avec ses affaires et sa chouette. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de ne pas pouvoir prévenir ses amis, mais ils savaient que ceux-ci comprendraient, ils comprenaient toujours.

Effectivement, Harry arriva devant le lac. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais moins qu'au moment où il était parti. Il laissa sa malle et ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, qui s'envola directement vers la volière. Il entra dans le grand Hall et entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la grande salle. Alors comme ça, les élèves étaient encore entrain de manger, c'était pour ça que Dumbledore lui avait confié cette cape, pour pas qu'il ne soit reconnu, son visage était trop semblable à celui de James.

Il mit la capuche sur sa tête, et posa ses mains nerveusement sur la porte…

**Une première journée, légèrement avant ;) :**

« **DEBOUT ! BANDE DE FAINEANTS !** cria Sirius à travers toute la chambre des garçons. »

James sursauta, Remus lança un regard noir à Sirius, Peter n'avait rien entendu, Nicolas lança le premier objet qu'il avait sous la main et Alec sauta carrément sur Sirius pour le faire taire.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous les gars, sinon on va être en retard pour commencer notre première journée. »

Nicolas était un garçon assez grand, mais bien moins que Sirius et James, il avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux marron, rien vraiment d'extraordinaire. Il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch et adorait courtiser les filles. Mais avec James et Sirius dans les parages, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, c'était peine perdue. Il avait néanmoins réussi à avoir l'amitié de Lily et cela faisait rager James.

Alec, quant à lui était un joli blond, pas trop clair, des yeux presque noirs, assez troublant, de taille parfaitement normale et une assez bonne carrure. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur. Il n'était en froid avec personne, sauf avec les Serpentards bien sûr, mais sinon c'était une personne très sociable, malgré son apparence.

Les garçons se levèrent tranquillement, pour faire enrager Sirius, qui décida de partir et de les attendre dans la salle commune.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les garçons descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

« Alors les gars, vous n'avez pas nos emplois du temps ? demanda Sirius qui s'adressait en fait exclusivement à Remus.  
-C'est bon, dit Remus, je vais vous les chercher. »

Il sortit de table et se dirigea vers McGonagall qui lui donna tous les emplois du temps de tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Après cinq bonnes minutes de distribution, il revint s'asseoir près de ses copains et constata qu'ils avaient une trop bonne mine à son goût.

« Que se passe t-il encore ?  
-Regarde ton emploi du temps Remus et tu comprendras ce qui nous met de si bonne humeur.  
-Wahou ! On a pratiquement tous nos cours avec les Serpentard ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez en profiter, j'espère ?  
-Nous ? Non, on ne va pas en profiter, on va s'amuser, tu veux dire ! répliqua Sirius le sourire aux lèvres. Ils vont vraiment souffrir cette année, ils n'oseront plus revenir l'année prochaine.  
-Un jour, tout ça va vous retomber dessus vous savez, lança Remus très philosophiquement  
-Oui oui Remus, tu as sans doute raison, lança James sans y croire un seul instant.  
-Donc aujourd'hui nous commençons par deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal suivi de deux heures de métamorphose puis après déjeuner quatre heures de Potions. Eh bien, ça fait quand même une bonne journée ! »

Les maraudeurs finirent leurs assiettes et leurs tartines puis partirent en cours.  
Comme à leur habitude, ils arrivèrent en retard au cours du professeur Isandros, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Messieurs, je ne tolère aucun retard dans ma classe. Pour cette raison, je vous demanderai d'arriver la prochaine fois à l'heure ou vous aurez une retenue. »

Les maraudeurs pouffèrent. Apparemment, les autres professeurs n'avaient rien dit sur eux, ils allaient donc pouvoir en profiter un maximum.  
Les Serpentard, eux, avaient l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Le professeur ne faisait que parler des différents sorts quand soudain sa chaise disparut et il tomba à terre. Bien sûr, pas la peine de dire que Sirius avait lancé un sort de déplacement, et que la chaise se trouvait maintenant cinq mètres plus loin du professeur.  
La plupart des élèves rigolèrent, même certains Serpentard esquissaient un faible sourire qu'ils rangeaient bien vite.  
Mais les maraudeurs ne s'amusèrent pas uniquement du professeur. Les Serpentards subirent aussi les différentes blagues de Sirius. Snape fut collé à sa chaise, Avery avait été aspergé d'encre qui ne s'effaçait pas et Rosier avait eu le droit aux pics de hérisson sous la chaise.  
Les Gryffondor commencèrent l'année avec brio.  
Les Serpentard regrettaient déjà d'avoir à partager tous leurs cours avec eux.  
Le cours de McGonagall se déroula légèrement plus calmement, il n'y eu que quelques changements de couleur de cheveux, rien de bien grave et ne pouvant prouver que les maraudeurs étaient dans le coup, elle ne pu leur mettre des retenues.

« Bon, je vois que seulement quelques élèves arrivent à changer leurs livres en boite à bijoux, celle de mademoiselle Evans est assez jolie, celle de Potter et Lupin sont normales, j'offre donc trente points à Gryffondor. J'attends de vous pour demain que tout le monde sache faire cette transformation parfaitement, est-ce bien clair ? »

Toute la classe hocha positivement la tête.

« Vous avez vu, elle ne m'a même pas donné des points pour ma boite à bijoux, dit Sirius sur un ton navré.  
-Sirius, ta boite à bijoux avait des pages quand on l'ouvrait, elle ne valait rien. Tu as intérêt à t'entraîner, cette année McGonagall ne rigole pas du tout.  
-Mouais, pourtant j'ai quand même réussi à faire quelque chose mais on verra bien, pour le moment j'ai surtout une faim de loup, sans offense Remus bien sûr.  
-Non, mais tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé de le dire tout fort…  
-Mais non, Remus ne soit pas si craintif parfois franchement ! répliqua James. »

James abordait son air supérieur sur les autres. Remus n'aimait pas vraiment ce style mais bon James était quelqu'un de vraiment sympa quand on le connaissait bien.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux quand ils croisèrent Lily, Gabrielle et Anne.  
Ce geste provoqua un haussement d'épaule de la part de Lily et un fou rire chez les deux autres filles.

'''_Non, mais il se croit vraiment intéressant ? Le pauvre, il est vraiment à plaindre, être prétentieux et niaiseux et ne pas le savoir !''' _Pensa Lily.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Lily n'aimait pas James. Elle le détestait depuis qu'elle le connaissait, lui tellement arrogant, prétentieux et se croyant tellement supérieur. Tout chez lui l'horripilait.

Gabrielle Potédia était une fille de Gryffondor et aussi l'une des meilleures amies de Lily. Elle était blonde, un très joli blond et des yeux vert bleu, ils changeaient légèrement de couleur selon son humeur. Sirius avait été vraiment étonné quand il apprit que ce n'était absolument pas magique. Elle était d'une taille assez fine et toujours joyeuse. Très grande bavarde, elle envoûtait tout le monde avec ses histoires, c'était une très bonne conteuse. Il ne fallait tout de même pas trop la mettre en colère, elle savait répondre, mais pas aussi bien que Anne Dénia, une autre Gryffondor.  
Cette dernière était vraiment particulière. Elle était grande, aussi grande que Sirius, ce qui était un record pour une fille, elle avait des cheveux couleur corbeau et des yeux bleu diamant ou bleu cristal. Anne était la plus jolie fille de Gryffondor, mais c'était aussi la plus combative. Elle avait une carrure d'athlète, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait des garçons, en sport, elle les battait. Elle était aussi assez douée en Défense contre les forces du mal. En plus de toutes ces qualités, elle était aussi très intelligente, autant vous dire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas avoir Anne Dénia sur le dos.

Ces deux filles, ainsi que Lily, étaient toujours vues ensemble, bien que Lily soit appréciée par toute l'école, elle restait cependant majoritairement avec Anne et Gabrielle.  
Anne pourtant restait beaucoup avec les maraudeurs et Gabrielle, quant à elle, était aimée par tout le monde mais différemment de Lily.  
On respectait Lily pour sa conduite toujours très droite et le respect du règlement, alors que Gabrielle était connue pour ses histoires et sa gentillesse, même certains Serpentard se laissait attendrir par elle.

Les deux autres filles du dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor se nommaient Aline Ulibricht et Jeanne Botirue. La première avait de longs cheveux marron et des yeux verts délavés, ce qui donnait un effet des plus mignons. Elle avait un caractère assez fort et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle restait cependant toujours avec Jeanne, elle n'aimait pas trop se mélanger dans les autres maisons. La deuxième avait des cheveux roux très foncés et elle était gentille et toujours souriante. Elle avait les yeux couleur chocolat au lait, ce qui lui allait assez bien. C'était une personne intelligente, mais qui n'aimait pas vraiment travailler, pourtant elle arrivait à bien s'en sortir. Elle traînait de temps en temps avec les maraudeurs quand Aline était trop prise dans ses révisions.

James ne comprenait décidément rien à Lily Evans. Il était le plus beau, le plus intelligent et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas sortir avec lui ?

« Bon, au lieu de rêvasser, je propose d'aller manger, James tu es toujours avec nous ?  
-…  
-Eh oh, tête de bois, tu m'entends !  
-Tête de bois ? Pourquoi me donner un tel nom Sirius ? C'est bien la première fois !  
-Justement ! De toute façon, ça représente très bien, Cornedrue non ?  
-Pff et toi Patmol !  
-C'est toujours mieux que Queudvert…  
-Mais ce n'est pas très gentil ça, les gars, dit Peter, enfin bref, moi je ne suis pas dans la lune.  
-Merci Peter, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. »

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle qui était déjà bien remplie et commencèrent à manger.

« Bon, les gars on va avoir droit à quatre heures de Potions et vous savez ce qu'il me reste ? Des pétards, lança Sirius très fier de lui.  
-On va pouvoir s'amuser dans les chaudrons des Serpentard ! dit Peter d'une voix enjouée.  
-C'est vrai, Servilus me manque beaucoup. Je n'ai pas pu me défouler sur quelqu'un et je pense que Servilus est ma victime favorite, dit James d'un air très naturel, comme si ça coulait de source.  
-Depuis le temps, on sait bien que c'est ton jouet préféré James. Moi, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser sur ma chère cousine…  
-Laquelle, lança Peter, Narcissa ou Bellatrix ?  
-Non, Narcissa n'est qu'une poupée, elle va tout cafter à son cher Lucius, par contre Bellatrix… dit Sirius avec une voix de conspirateur.  
-Ils sortent ensemble ? Je veux dire Narcissa et Lucius ? dit Remus  
-Eh bien, oui et non, leur histoire est assez compliquée. Je pense que Narcissa drague beaucoup trop de garçons au goût de Lucius. Mais de toute façon, la famille des Black a déjà préparé leur futur mariage.  
-Quelle joie ! Vous croyez qu'il nous pondrons combien de petits mangemorts ? dit James sur le ton de la rigolade.  
-Je prends les paris pour trois, dit Peter.  
-Non, je pense plutôt deux, dit Sirius  
-Ils n'en auront qu'un seul, dit Remus sur un ton très confiant.  
-Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi Remus ? dit Sirius remplis de curiosité  
-Je ne sais pas…  
-Et toi James ?  
-Moi j'espère que Malfoy est stérile… »

Les Maraudeurs explosèrent de rires sous de nombreux regards étonnés.  
Les cours de Potions se déroulaient avec le professeur Rigante. Cette femme n'était pas vraiment méchante, mais elle ne supportait pas le bruit, les retards, les blagues débiles des maraudeurs. C'était elle la directrice de la maison des Serpentard.  
Son seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais aucune preuve pour punir les maraudeurs et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.  
Le pire, c'était que les maraudeurs, à part Peter, n'étaient pas de si mauvais élèves, point de vue note. Les meilleurs en Potions étaient incontestablement Remus et Snape, ensuite venait Sirius et James, suivi de très près par Lily et Anne, puis venait quelques Serpentard. Ce que l'on pouvait affirmer, c'est que Peter était le dernier, il était carrément nul en Potions.

« Bon, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà tout oublié pendant les vacances. De toute façon, vous ne saviez pas grand-chose à part quelque uns d'entre vous. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Snape et Remus. Cette année, nous allons apprendre beaucoup sur les potions qui changent un aspect de notre corps, puis ensuite quelques potions de vérité pas bien méchante, et enfin, quelques poisons, rien de mortel bien sûr.  
-Rien de mortel pour l'homme mais pour les animaux, lança Snape »

Les maraudeurs frissonnèrent. Snape savait la vérité sur Remus, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il posait la question.

« Non, même pour les animaux. Elles pourront seulement vous rendre malade, mais leur préparation est assez difficile, c'est pour cette raison que nous les aborderons en fin d'année. D'autres questions ?  
-Vous n'auriez pas une potion contre les cheveux gras ? lança James en regardant Snape très intensément.  
-Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour attaque sur un autre élève ! »

James n'en revenait pas. Cette fois, Mme Rigante avait perdue patience dès la première remarque de James. Elle attendait une semaine d'habitude. Elle semblait plus stricte, peut-être que les pétards ne seraient pas une bonne idée.  
Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le dire à Sirius, puisque après une heure de préparation de la nouvelle potion pour changer la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, il lança plusieurs pétards dans le chaudron de Bellatrix qui se mit à hurler.  
Sirius fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à préparer sa potion.

Bellatrix alla se changer et Mme Rigante, comme à son habitude ne pu rien dire contre les Gryffondor, elle se contenta de les sermonner.

« On pourrait croire que les élèves de sixième année savent se tenir en cours et ne fassent plus de blagues stupides, mais votre classe fait exception, comme d'habitude, ce sont toujours les mêmes. »

James ne put réprimer un léger rire, ce qui fit perdre vingt points à Gryffondor et un magnifique regard des plus noirs de la part de Lily.  
Après avoir passé quatre heures dans les cachots, les garçons étaient vraiment plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin en sortir.

« Bon, nous avons jusqu'à ce soir pour faire quelque chose, lança James.  
-Eh bien… je comptais peut-être m'entraîner en métamorphose, je n'y arrive pas très bien et… j'aimerais que Remus m'aide un peu.  
-Bien sûr, Peter, pas de problème.  
-Bon et nous Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ?  
-Je pensais à la dernière potion que j'ai préparée, tu sais, une facile pour commencer l'année, je dirais un changement de couleur, une petite apparition cutanée et un joli costume, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
-Je suppose qu'on place cette gentille petite potion dans les verres des… laisse-moi réfléchir… Serpentard par exemple !  
-Pourquoi pas ! »

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler tout en retournant dans la salle commune, mais en chemin ils rencontrèrent un Snape passionné par sa lecture.

« Oh ! Mon cher Servilus ! Je n'attendais rien d'autre que te voir, lança James apparemment très ravi. »

Severus Snape chercha précipitamment sa baguette et la pointa directement face à Potter.

« Oh, le grand Servilus sait se servir de sa baguette, tu peux le croire ça, Sirius ?  
-Tais toi Potter, tu fais moins le malin cette fois, n'est-ce pas !  
-_Expeliarmus. _Snape fut repoussé légèrement plus loin et sa baguette était au pied de Potter. Tu disais Servilus ? Je n'ai pas dû très bien entendre. Moi, faire moins le malin, non je ne crois pas ! »

James s'amusa à transformer Snape en toutes sortes d'animaux, puis s'amusa à le suspendre à quelques mètres du sol.

« Potter, lâche-le immédiatement !  
-Oh non ! Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser !  
-Lâche-le tout de suite ou j'enlève des points à notre propre maison, quoique vraiment je sois dégoûtée d'être dans la même que toi.  
-Merci du compliment Evans !  
-Laisse-le ou je t'enlève vraiment des points.  
-Très bien Evans, si tu insistes. »

James laissa tomber Snape très durement sur le sol et parti en compagnie d'un Sirius pliée en deux.

« Mon vieux, tu deviens faible, tu fais ce que Evans dit ? C'est bien la première fois !  
-C'est uniquement parce que je sais ce qu'il va avoir ce soir, dit James avec un sourire machiavélique. »

Les deux garçons passèrent l'après midi à faire une magnifique potion avec des caractéristiques bien particulières.  
Lorsque le soir arriva, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune.  
Peter n'avait apparemment toujours pas réussi à faire une boite à bijoux, et Remus tentait toujours de lui apprendre, il était vraiment très patient.

« Salut vous deux !  
-Salut Gabrielle et Jeanne, vous n'êtes pas avec Aline ? demanda James.  
-Non, elle revoie encore sa métamorphose, elle trouve que sa boite à bijoux n'est pas encore assez parfaite, tu la connais, dit Jeanne en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda Gabrielle.  
-Si on te le dit, ça ne sera pas drôle, de toute façon tu le verras bien ce soir, ça risque d'être spectaculaire ! dit Sirius en sautant pratiquement sur place.  
-James, Lily va te faire des misères !  
-Sûrement, mais elle ne résistera pas à mon charme !  
-Justement James, c'est la seule qui résiste, tu te rappelles, glissa Sirius à l'oreille de James.  
-Et vous les filles, qu'avez-vous fait de beau ? dit James, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu Sirius.  
-J'ai écrit de nouveau une histoire, et on a travaillé un peu sur la métamorphose.  
-Enfin bon, moi et le travail de toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment très dur ce qu'elle nous a demandé, je n'ai juste pas réussie en classe, dit Jeanne.  
-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très dur, dit James. »

Ils se turent quand ils virent entrer Lily dans la salle commune. Celle-ci se dirigea vers les deux filles et fatalement James se passa la main dans ses cheveux et prit son air supérieur.

« Salut Lily, alors bonne journée aujourd'hui ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, que je t'offre une médaille pour avoir fait une stupide blague sur Severus ou celles en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, à moins que ce soit celle en classe de Potion. Tu es et tu resteras qu'un garçon prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à lui-même.»

Lily prit avec elle les deux filles et elles montèrent dans le dortoir.

« Tu sais quoi, dire qu'elle t'aime pas c'est vraiment faible. Elle te déteste, James !  
-C'est bon, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? James ne voulait pas le dire mais les mots de Lily l'avait quand même touché, comme d'habitude, mais cela il le gardait pour lui. »

Ils restèrent encore une petite heure dans la salle commune quand Remus vint finalement s'asseoir.

« Il a finalement réussit à avoir une petite boite, le seul problème c'est qu'elle est encore pleine de pages. Je croyais pourtant que les animagi développaient la magie, non ?  
-Il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle, dit James. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles.

« Non, mais franchement, et je l'ai retrouvé comme d'habitude entrain de s'amuser avec un élève, avec Severus…  
-Lily, franchement, il faut que tu le prennes quand même un peu moins mal, tenta bravement Gabrielle.  
-Gab, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu dirais ça.  
-Oui, je sais mais regarde la vérité en face Lily. S'il t'énerve tant que ça, évite-le, ne va pas le voir à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose, peut-être que l'envie lui passera, dit Gabrielle absolument pas convaincue  
-Peut-être, mais quand même quel gamin, je ne sais pas comment tu fais Anne pour le trouver sympa.  
-Quand il ne fait pas l'imbécile, c'est quelqu'un d'assez drôle, qui ne prend pas vraiment la vie au sérieux  
-Justement, il devrait redescendre sur terre.  
-Lily, on a juste seize ans ! Calme-toi, okay ? Franchement, on n'a pas tous grandi aussi vite que toi. Et James, en plus, a beaucoup de retard, lança Anne, ce qui fit rire toute les filles excepté Lily.  
-Non Anne, ce n'est plus du retard, c'est des lacunes profondes. Ce garçon n'a aucune cervelle.  
-Si je pouvais au moins avoir ses notes, dit Aline.  
-Moi, je vous propose d'aller en parler dans la grande salle, il fait faim, je trouve, dit Jeanne toujours pleine d'entrain.  
-Très bien, j'adopte l'ignorance, vous avez gagné les filles ! »

Les filles descendirent dans la grande salle et constatèrent qu'elles étaient pratiquement les dernières.  
Après quelques minutes, les portes se fermèrent et tous purent commencer le dîner. Personne ne manquait, même Dumbledore était là, il parlait avec McGonagall.

Au moment où les plats chauds arrivèrent, il se passa quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, pas même Dumbledore lui-même…

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant apercevoir une personne sous une épaisse cape noire, une cape de mangemort.  
Plusieurs élèves émirent des cris de peur, d'autres, comme James, recrachèrent brusquement le jus de citrouille qu'ils buvaient.  
Un silence se fit. La personne bougea légèrement. Dumbledore était déjà debout et pointait sa baguette sur l'inconnu.

'''_Harry, pourquoi tu as écouté Dumbledore, tu aurais pu remarquer que la cape qu'il t'avait passé était celle qu'il t'avait offert à mon anniversaire ! Maintenant tu es devant un Dumbledore très en colère qui attend que tu fasses un faux pas pour te tuer… La lettre, imbécile, donne-lui la lettre ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a dit immédiatement.'''_

'''_Un mangemort dans Poudlard, alors ça ! Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore aussi furieux, même nos blagues ne le rendent pas aussi furieux.''' _Pensa James.

Harry, qui avait encore la lettre dans la main, tendit le bras de façon à ce que Dumbledore puisse voir la lettre et sortit sa baguette. On pouvait entendre les gémissements de certains élèves, et fit voler la lettre jusqu'au niveau de Dumbledore.  
Ce dernier pris la lettre et continua à fixer le mangemort.  
Certains élèves étaient en train de pleurer faiblement. Apparemment, Voldemort était déjà un peu présent, pensa Harry.  
Harry n'osait pas faire un seul geste. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la cape tombe, il fallait que la capuche reste bien en place.

''' _Voilà qui est bien étrange, une lettre de la part d'un mangemort avec mon sceau dessus… c'est bien mon sceau pourtant.''' _Pensa Dumbledore.

Il ouvrit la lettre et on pouvait voir qu'il haussa les sourcils. Il regarda la lettre puis Harry… de nouveau la lettre puis Harry…  
Dumbledore n'aimait pas les yeux des professeurs qui essayaient de lire la lettre. Il se déplaça vers Harry. Tout le monde se crispa. Il prit Harry par les épaules et referma les portes derrière lui.

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau »

Ce n'était pas le ton habituel de Dumbledore, loin de là. C'était un ton sec et brusque. Aucune trace de sourire, seulement un regard glacial et furieux.  
Harry entendit que les conversations reprenaient, et se surprit à reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait retenu depuis le moment où il avait compris sa tenue.  
Arrivé devant la gargouille, Dumbledore prononça «Hope » et la gargouille se déplaça.  
Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, suivi par Harry.  
Là, il se passa quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Dumbledore. Fumseck se mit à chanter joyeusement.

« Bonjour Fumseck, lança Harry d'une voix légèrement tendue.  
-Tu le connais ? dit Dumbledore d'une voix assez surprise.  
-Oui, on est très proche. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus.  
-Tu pourrais peut-être enlever ta capuche, non ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié. Je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de mettre celle là, j'ai cru que vous alliez me tuer.  
-Ces capes sont très particulières, jeune homme. Même en utilisant la magie, on ne peut voir le visage de la personne, sauf si on se retrouve très près, ce qui n'est généralement pas très bon signe. »

Harry enleva sa capuche et Dumbledore fût encore plus surpris.

« Effectivement, je crois que je comprends mieux le pourquoi de la cape.  
-Je ressemble beaucoup trop à mon père n'est-ce pas ?  
-Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?  
-Je dois dire qu'être dans la ligne de mire du plus puissant sorcier de l'Angleterre ne donne pas envie de regarder ailleurs.  
-Vous avez bien raison. Dumbledore commençait à rire, il se détendait, Harry aussi par la même occasion.  
-Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt m'appeler Harry, parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ce que vous me vouvoyer.  
-Très bien, Harry. Donc si je comprends bien, tu t'appelles Harry Potter  
-Oui, Harry James Potter  
-Bien sûr, et ta mère ?  
-Cela ne se voit donc pas ?  
-Je dois dire que vos yeux vous trahissent, mais je ne suis pas là pour en savoir plus. Dans la lettre, il est écrit que tu restes pendant une année scolaire. Tu es à Gryffondor c'est bien cela ?  
-Oui.  
-Je vais pourtant devoir te faire passer sous le choixpeau Harry, c'est obligatoire. Les autres élèves poseraient trop de question. Et tes affaires, où sont-elles ?  
-Juste à coté du lac, ma chouette par contre doit déjà se trouver dans la volière.  
-Très bien. Dans ma lettre, j'ai donné des indications très précises, je vais te faire changer d'apparence. »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et Harry attendit avec patience et calme que la métamorphose soit achevée. Il sentait certains changements et ce n'était pas très agréable.

« Regarde le résultat, lui dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un petit miroir.  
-Ahhhhhhhhh ! »

Harry était très surpris. Il avait des yeux bleu gris, une couleur assez étrange, ses traits étaient beaucoup plus fin, il avait des cheveux noirs et lisses.  
Il voyait devant lui Malfoy mais avec un teint de peau plus foncé et des cheveux noirs.  
Instinctivement, il prit son visage dur et ses yeux devinrent gris acier.  
Même Dumbledore parût surpris par ce changement.

« Je vais aussi te lancer un sortilège très puissant Harry, pour que tu ne puisses pas divulguer l'avenir à n'importe qui. Il faut que tu me comprennes Harry, ne me regarde pas avec cet air là.  
-Je comprends…  
-_Fatus_ _non véritas Harry James Potter. »_

Harry en voulait à Dumbledore de son époque, le changer de cette façon. Il en voulait à beaucoup de monde en ce moment, il ne se rendit même pas compte que Dumbledore avait pris le choixpeau avec lui et qu'ils redescendaient dans la grande salle.

Une fois que Dumbledore et le mangemort furent partis, toutes les discutions reprirent dans la grande salle, même les professeurs étaient intrigués.

« Tu as vu, un mangemort a osé entrer dans Poudlard, lança James toujours pas revenu de sa surprise.  
-Oui, si vous aviez vu le visage de Dumbledore, il était tellement furieux, dit Sirius.  
-Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à Dumbledore quand il est dans une telle colère, chuchota Remus.  
-Pourtant… il n'a même pas … eu peur... dit Peter d'un ton tremblant.  
-Je ne sais pas trop… En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux, ou alors c'est vraiment un kamikaze, lança Remus toujours sur le même ton.  
-Un quoi ? dit Sirius toujours aussi curieux.  
-Une personne qui va au devant des dangers et qui sait qu'elle va mourir en accomplissant sa mission.  
-Ah oui, effectivement dit James. »

Toute la grande salle était en effervescence, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'intrusion d'un mangemort dans Poudlard, quand soudain les portes se rouvrirent.  
Le silence s'installa d'un coup. Dumbledore entra suivi d'un jeune garçon, il devait avoir quinze ou seize, d'après James.  
Ce qui marquait beaucoup chez lui, c'était ce visage impénétrable, dur, glacial même…

« Cette année, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève. Il nous vient du fin fond de la Russie, mais connaît parfaitement bien l'anglais. Je vous présente donc Herry Praott. Il entrera directement en sixième année.»

'''_Herry Praott ? Mais où est-ce que Dumbledore va chercher un tel nom ? Ca ne veut rien dire…Oh mon dieu mon père me regarde, il y a même Sirius, et Remus et…le rat !'''_

Harry était maintenant empli de rage. Voir Peter si proche de ses parents, il le foudroya du regard, ce qui eu pour résultat un léger couinement de la part de Peter qui se baissa légèrement pour aller sous la table.  
Harry en était maintenant persuadé, il tuerait Voldemort, il tuerait tout les mangemorts, pour avoir été aussi perfide et traître !

Harry s'avança jusqu'au tabouret où le choixpeau avait été posé, il le posa sur sa tête une fois que la chanson fut finie.  
Il n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait le choixpeau, il était resté sur le fait de vouloir devenir plus puissant, assez pour renverser Voldemort et tous les mangemorts…

« Je vois qu'on a beaucoup d'ambition, du courage aussi, et même… oh mais tu es fourchelangue. »

Harry était obsédé par l'image de Peter, il continuait à le foudroyer du regard.

« Très bien, j'ai parfaitement compris tu iras à … **SERPENTRARD.** »

Harry ne comprit que trop tard ce qui se passait. Il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, il n'avait pas écouté le choixpeau, il ne l'avait pas contredit….  
Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient, beaucoup trop bruyamment d'après lui. Tous étaient sûrement persuadés d'avoir affaire avec un mangemort…  
Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui souriait légèrement. Il le regarda avec un visage implorant.

« Je ne peux pas aller là bas… glissa doucement Harry à Dumbledore  
-J'ai bien peur que si. Dumbledore lui fit un petit clin d'œil et repartit avec le choixpeau. »

Harry se trouvait toujours debout au milieu de la salle. Il ne laissait rien paraître, il restait de glace, puis doucement il se tourna vers sa table et alla s'y asseoir.  
Malheureusement pour lui, la seule place qui restait était juste à côté de Snape.

'''_Génial ! Je vais me taper Snape dans ma propre maison pendant toute une année scolaire. Je jure que Dumbledore va me le payer, il savait sûrement que je serais envoyé à Serpentard. Après tout, il avait déjà vécu ses évènements.'''_ Pensa Harry.

« Salut, lança une jeune fille blonde qui s'était déplacé pour être plus proche de lui.  
-Salut.  
-Alors tu es nouveau ?  
-Non, je suis très ancien mais j'ai envie de recommencer les cours et toi ? lança Harry avec sarcasme.  
-Pas la peine d'être de si mauvaise humeur, je m'appelle Narcissa Black.  
-Enchanté, répondit Harry sur un ton forcé.  
-Et toi, tu es Herry Praott. Ce n'est pas un nom de grande famille de sorciers ça !  
-Et alors ? Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?  
-Moi ça m'en pose un, lança un grand garçon d'aspect blanc, les cheveux blond platine. Je m'appelle Malfoy et je ne supporte pas les Sang-de-Bourbe tel que toi.  
-Faudra que tu fasses avec !  
-Répète un peu ça, dit Malfoy maintenant très énervé. »

La discussion ne put aller plus loin, car certains Serpentard commençaient à crier.  
La plupart commençaient à changer de couleur de cheveux, un très joli rose fluo, les yeux devenaient rose, et sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry, les habits étaient eux aussi devenu complètement rose. Il y avait cependant plusieurs teintes, allant du rose fluo au vert fluo en passant par le jaune.

« Cette année, je vais aller les tuer ceux là… dit Snape  
-Qui ? demanda Harry sur un ton presque innocent. Lui n'avait pas été touché, il n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer à manger.  
-Potter et sa bande.  
-Et toi tu es ?  
-Severus Snape. Si je peux te donner un conseil, ne t'approche jamais d'eux, dit il en montrant du doigt les quatre maraudeurs pliés en deux.  
-_Muto, _murmura Harry. Il avait sorti sa baguette discrètement et avait redonné sa forme normale à Snape ainsi qu'à tous les Serpentards d'un coup sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Seul Snape avait vu Herry.  
-Merci, dit Snape sur un ton dur. »

La salle, qui avait était remplie d'éclats de rire, ne riait plus. C'était la première fois qu'une blague des maraudeurs était annulée en si peu de temps. Même les maraudeurs trouvaient cela assez louche.

« James, tu m'avais pourtant dit que la formule durait beaucoup plus de temps !  
-Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a duré que si peu de temps. Il fallait sûrement qu'ils en boivent beaucoup plus. En tout cas les garçons, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle victime pour nous !  
-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ma biche, lança Sirius.  
-Ma biche ? Sirius tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, dit James qui rigolait de bon cœur.  
-En tout cas, ce qu'on peut dire les garçons, c'est que vous avez maintenant un peu de concurrence, dit Remus  
-Comment ça ? dirent James et Sirius d'un même ton.  
-Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment les filles regardent Praott ? Et je dois dire qu'il n'est vraiment pas moche, il a un certain charme.  
-Dans le genre glacial, sûrement, répliqua James hors de lui. »

Le dîner se finit assez rapidement chez les Serpentard, qui n'avaient plus du tout faim.  
Harry, lui, n'avait déjà pas très faim, le voyage lui avait retourné l'estomac, mais le fait de se retrouver chez les Serpentards le dégoûtait au plus haut point.  
Il avait vu à leur table tous ceux qu'il jurait de tuer : Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Roockwod, Macnair ainsi que Narcissa et Dolohov.  
Tous n'étaient pas en sixième année, heureusement pour Harry.  
Il avait appris que Malfoy, Grabbe et Goyle étaient en septième année, que Narcissa, Snape, Bellatrix, Lestrange et Avery étaient sixième année, alors que Dolohov, Rosier, Roockwod et Macnair étaient en cinquième année.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas chance, c'était le cas de le dire.  
On l'emmena dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Le mot de passe était 'Ténèbres', ce n'était pas étonnant. La salle était telle qu'il l'avait vu lors de sa deuxième année, froide, en pierre, verte et argent.  
Malfoy avait l'air d'être le maître des lieux, ce qui n'était même pas étonnant, vu l'attitude de son fils.

« Alors Herry, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, n'espère même pas avoir la vie simple ici, même si je dois dire que ton entrée était vraiment sensationnelle.  
-Je n'espérais pas, je sais que j'aurais la vie simple, lança-t-il par défi.  
-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Praott, je suis Préfet en Chef, et je ne supporterais pas devoir te faire mal, surtout à un si beau visage que le tien. »

Harry lui tourna le dos et parti dans son dortoir quand il entendit Malfoy dire :

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut quand même songer à l'équipe. Il nous faut absolument un nouvel attrapeur, celui de l'année dernière est parti. J'organise le recrutement dès demain, il faut qu'on batte Gryffondor cette année, est-ce bien clair ? Par tous les moyens possibles. »

Harry sourit. Au moins, il pourrait sûrement jouer au Quidditch, il savait qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur et il avait vraiment envie de se mesurer à son père.  
Il monta dans son dortoir et défit sa malle. A son plus grand étonnement, ses robes étaient là, mais ce n'était pas du tout le signe de Gryffondor dessus, c'était le signe de Serpentard. Cette constatation fut une preuve de plus que le Dumbledore du futur était parfaitement au courant de sa 'nouvelle maison'.

Il remarqua que tous ses cadeaux étaient aussi là, même sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur.

'''_Oh mon dieu, la carte ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ? Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose, les maraudeurs sauraient tout de suite qui je suis réellement…'''_

Il trouva la solution très vite.  
Grâce à l'enseignement de Remus, il avait appris un sort de confusion très puissant. Il changea donc le nom de sa propre carte et la nomma 'carte d'Herry', puis il lança :

« _Sollicitus__carte des maraudeurs. » _

De cette façon, uniquement la carte des maraudeurs, donc des quatre Gryffondor, était touchée par le sort. Sa propre carte était encore fiable. Le seul problème, c'est que leur carte montrerait toujours Herry, où qu'il soit. Il fallait qu'il prenne en considération que les quatre Gryffondor pourraient arriver devant lui à n'importe quel moment.  
Il décida d'ailleurs d'aller faire un tour. Rester ici, dans ce dortoir vert avec des serpents partout le rendait complètement malade.

Personne ne l'empêcha de sortir de la salle commune, tous étaient trop occupés à écouter Malfoy parler.  
Une fois dans le couloir, il mit sa cape et regarda la carte. Cela lui fit vraiment bizarre, au début, de voir les points James Potter ou encore Lily Evans se déplacer.  
Il visita le château, laissant ses propres pensées prendre le dessus.  
Il entra dans une classe vide et ferma la porte derrière lui, après s'être vraiment assuré qu'elle était vide grâce à sa carte.

Il y passa deux heures à s'entraîner afin de maîtriser son animagi et il fût fier du résultat. Il arrivait à se maîtriser. Le plus dur maintenant était de vérifier s'il arrivait à se maîtriser face à d'autres animaux, et le mieux étaient de s'entraîner dans la forêt interdite. Mais pas ce soir, Harry était trop fatigué.

Il se décida donc de retourner dans sa salle commune et d'aller se coucher.  
En chemin, cependant, il entendit des voix, pas très discrètes à vrai dire.  
Il croisa James et Sirius en train de comploter.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour le nouveau comme cadeau ? demanda James.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai bien envie de tester des nouveaux trucs sur lui. J'ai récemment inventé un sortilège pour le rendre muet, où peut-être le coller à sa chaise comme Snape, ça pourrait être drôle… »

Il n'en entendit pas plus, mais il avait déjà des plans pour Sirius et James, il rigola intérieurement…  
Une fois dans son dortoir, il posa la petite bille de Maugrey au niveau de la porte de leur dortoir puis s'endormit, mais très légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas bien dormir avec une chambre remplie de futurs mangemorts, ce n'était définitivement pas possible.

**A suivre...**  



	7. La journée d'un Serpentard

**Un chapitre relut et corrigé par mes soins !

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : La journée d'un Serpentard.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il se mit à rigoler. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une farce, un très mauvais rêve, il venait de se réveiller et il se trouvait dans son dortoir à Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Praott ? »

Harry reconnut bien sûr cette horrible voix grave dénuée de tout sentiment, celle de Severus Snape. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, eh bien non, tout ceci n'avait pas du tout été un mauvais rêve, ça avait été que pure réalité, lui Harry Potter se retrouvait à Serpentard !

''' _Mais quel idiot quand même, pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté ce maudit choixpeau ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé ici ? Est-ce que le choixpeau peut réellement m'envoyer dans une maison différente ? Il faudra que j'aille voir ça à la bibliothèque le plus vite possible. Quelle poisse quand même, quelle ironie de la vie, je me retrouve dans la maison de tous ceux que je déteste le plus au monde.'''_

« Très bien, mais la prochaine fois tu pourrais rire moins fort au lieu de me réveiller.  
-Si tu savais ce que j'ai à faire de tes états d'âme ! Harry avait envie d'énerver Snape !  
-Je ne te connais pas Praott mais dès que tu feras un faux pas, je serais là, crois moi ! »

''' _Génial, alors en plus d'être à Serpentard, d'avoir les maraudeurs et Malfoy sur le dos, j'ai maintenant Snape, bravo Harry de mieux en mieux, je sens que cette journée risque d'être un vrai enfer ! En fait non, je sens que cette année risque d'être un vrai enfer !'''_

Il était encore assez tôt, mais Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir, il décida donc de s'habiller et de descendre dans la salle commune.

''' _Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à m'y faire à ce vert, ce n'est pas que je déteste cette couleur, mais là j'en fais une indigestion !'''_

« Tu viens déjeuner ? »

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui descendait les escaliers, cette personne n'était autre que Narcissa Black. Harry songea à refuser, mais après tout il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, peut-être devrait il faire plus ample connaissance. C'était aussi un moyen de connaître ses secrets et faire enrager Malfoy.

« D'accord, Narcissa, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, c'est cela, elle lui fit un énorme sourire.  
- Alors parle-moi un peu de cette nouvelle école et des autres personnes.  
-Eh bien, Serpentard est la meilleure maison, c'est bien pour cela que tu y as été envoyé.  
-Bien sûr, dit Harry sans y croire un seul instant.  
-Les autres maisons ne sont peuplées que par des faibles, des Sang-de-Bourbe ou des sorciers indignes de ce nom.  
-Oui…, Harry tentait vraiment de se contrôler, ça devenait de plus en plus dur, il figea son expression faciale en une expression d'indifférence et cela marcha très bien pour Narcissa.  
-Mais les pires sorciers sont ceux qui sont à Gryffondor, Potter et sa petite bande. Ils se croient tout permis, ils pensent être les maîtres de Poudlard, prend garde à leurs blagues parce que fatalement ils te viseront. Je pense que tu comprendras au niveau du déjeuner ou si tu es chanceux seulement en cours.  
-Ils font des blagues en cours ?  
-Oui, et les professeurs n'ont jamais aucune preuve, donc ils ne sont pas punis.  
-Ils n'ont jamais de retenues ?  
-Ah si ça pour en avoir ils en ont, ils vont d'ailleurs sûrement exploser les records, dit-elle avec une mine de dégoût profond envers les Gryffondors.  
-Je vois….  
-Parle moi un peu de toi et de la Russie.  
-C'est grand, c'est froid et sans aucun intérêt, Harry essayait d'esquisser le sujet le plus possible.  
-Hum, très bien tu ne veux pas en parler, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Non, je ne préfère pas, c'est pénible….  
-Très bien. »

Harry souffla, enfin ils atteignaient la grande salle, qui était plutôt vide, à l'exception de quelques personnes comme Lily Evans et deux autres filles qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, quelques personnes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ainsi que tous les professeurs.

« Je vais te chercher ton emplois du temps en tant que préfète j'en ai le droit. »

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et commença à remplir son bol. Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et remarqua à sa plus grande surprise que Lily le regardait bizarrement. Il lui fit un sourire et elle parût alors complètement étonnée, puis se retourna à nouveau vers ses deux amies.

''' _Ok, ne panique pas Lily, mais ce Serpentard vient de te sourire, est-ce possible qu'un Serpentard soit sympa ? Franchement j'en doute, sûrement un pari entre eux et c'est moi l'appât, qu'est-ce que je peux détester les Serpentards.'''_

« Tiens, voilà ton emplois du temps, mais je te dis déjà tout de suite qu'on a tout nos cours avec les Gryffondors, Narcissa fit une horrible grimace mais Harry lui au contraire était assez content.  
-On commence par 2h de métamorphose, qui est le professeur ? Demanda Harry en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
-C'est McGonagall, elle est très stricte et elle est la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors autant te dire qu'elle en profite pour leur donner des points faciles.  
-Ah bon ? Harry n'en croyait pas un seul mot, McGonagall ne les avait jamais favorisés !  
-Oui, heureusement il y a Mme Rigante, c'est le professeur de Potions, elle est aussi très stricte, sauf qu'elle déteste les Gryffondors et qu'elle est la directrice de notre maison. Logiquement on ne l'a pas aujourd'hui, par contre on a Histoire de la magie, il n'y a pas de cours plus ennuyeux, le professeur Binns est un fantôme, c'est lui qui enseigne cette matière très soporifique.  
-Je remarque que l'on a aussi Défense contre les forces du mal, qui est le professeur ?  
-C'est un nouveau qui n'a aucune autorité, les cours d'hier étaient vraiment nuls, en plus il ne maîtrise pas du tout les Gryffondors et encore moins les maraudeurs.  
-3h de Défense contre les forces du mal risque d'être mortel alors ?  
-Oui je pense. »

A ce moment, entra dans la grande salle Malfoy et tout son petit groupe d'admirateurs.  
Harry savait que Malfoy verrait très mal le fait qu'il était avec Narcissa.

« Narcissa, viens là s'il te plaît j'ai à te parler.  
-J'arrive, dit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit sourire Harry ! »

Le couple Malfoy ce n'était donc pas le grand amour !

« Si tu veux mon avis tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec elle, sauf si tu veux qu'on te retrouve assassiné par Lucius, lança Snape qui s'installa à côté d'Harry.  
-J'ai l'habitude des menaces de mort.  
-Ah bon ? Snape ne cherchait même pas à masquer son étonnement.  
-Tu devrais cacher tes émotions, elles te trahissent.  
-De quoi je me mêle !  
-Je dis ça pour toi, après tu fais ce que tu veux ta vie ne me regarde pas ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela à Snape, peut-être pour enfin lui apprendre quelque chose à son tour, les rôles étaient inversés et cela lui plaisait assez !  
Mais il n'eût pas le temps de trop penser, il senti quelque chose de très bizarre survenir en lui, une sorte de changement ! Il comprit trop tard que les maraudeurs lui avaient joué leur premier tour !  
Harry était maintenant habillé en fille, avec une jupe en cuir, un débardeur bien moulant laissant apparaître une bonne partie de sa musculature, et ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval !  
Toute la gente masculine rigola, mais la gente féminine regarda de beaucoup plus près Harry, il était vraiment bien fait !  
Harry regarda la table des Gryffondors et vit que les maraudeurs étaient écroulés de rire, il décida alors de passer à l'action.

« _Rideo__canis Sirius » _Harry avait appris ce sort très facilement, Remus lui avait dit qu'on pouvait combiner quelques sortilèges basiques pour faire d'excellentes farces.

Le rire de Sirius se transforma subitement en un aboiement sonore, ce qui le fit taire sur place. Harry en profita pour retrouver son apparence normale. Les maraudeurs avaient maintenant le regard fixé sur Harry qui leur sourit de manière totalement innocente.  
Dès que Sirius voulait parler il émettait un aboiement ce qui fit beaucoup rire la grande salle en sa totalité, même à la table des Gryffondors et même à la table des professeurs.  
Lily Evans rigolait aussi ! Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui n'échappa à Remus Lupin.

« Allez Sirius, faut bien le prendre ! Faut reconnaître que ce Serpentards à un certain humour ! Tenta James en se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire.  
-Tu wouf wouf trouves ça drôle toi wouf wouf.  
-Bah euh……James n'en pouvait plus il explosa littéralement de rire.  
-Entre nous, c'est toi qui l'as provoqué avec ce sortilège, dit Remus toujours sur un ton très philosophique.  
-Justement wouf wouf comment a-t-il su que c'était moi wouf wouf ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, en tout cas Lily a l'air de bien l'apprécier, je l'ai vu lui faire un très jolie sourire.  
-**QUOI** ! James était cette fois hors de lui, il ne rigolait plus du tout ! Comment ce Serpentard ose la regarder !  
-Wouf wouf bien fait mon gars wouf wouf »

Sirius émit de petits cris, ce qui ressemblait à des rires.

« Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dépêche toi, sinon on risque d'être en retard pour le cours de McGonagall, dit James sur un ton furieux. »

'''_Finalement ce Serpentard m'a l'air bien sympathique ! En tout cas pour une fois que leur blague se retourne contre eux cela me fait vraiment plaisir !'''_ Pensa Lily.

Harry vit James et Sirius quitter la grande salle et il put voir que James n'avait vraiment pas l'air content, il avait même l'air d'être furieux.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu sais te défendre, pour une fois que quelqu'un se dresse contre eux, lança Snape d'une voix presque joyeuse qu'Harry ne lui connaissait absolument pas.  
-Il m'a cherché, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as lancé qu'un sort sur Black ?  
-Il s'appelle Black ?  
-Ouais, Sirius Black.  
-Il est de la famille de Narcissa ?  
-Narcissa ainsi que Bellatrix sont ses cousines.  
-Pourquoi sont-elles à Serpentard et pas lui ? Harry connaissait la réponse mais cette diversion lui permettait de ne pas répondre à la question de Snape.  
-Les Black sont une très ancienne famille de Sang pur, tous veulent conserver cette pureté, seul Sirius Black n'est pas d'accord avec eux, il a été renié par sa famille cet été, dit Snape avec un sourire malsain qui déplut fortement à Harry.  
-Je vois….Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque.  
-Tu sais où elle est ?  
-Euh…..non. Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire oui, Snape aurait été vraiment très étonné et ce serait méfié de lui. »

Ils se levèrent de la table, lorsque Lucius se présenta devant Harry.

« Bravo Praott, tu es assez fort, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu es avec nous ! Mais je te préviens quand même Serpentard ou pas, ne t'approche plus jamais de Narcissa, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?  
-Moi je ne m'en approcherais pas, mais si elle vient à moi je ne la rejetterais pas.  
-Comment oses-tu dire qu'elle est attirée par toi alors qu'elle m'a moi !  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, alors si tu veux bien me laisser passer je vais à la bibliothèque. »

Harry passa devant un Malfoy particulièrement en colère.

« J'ai l'impression que tu aimes les problèmes toi non ?  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça Snape ?  
-Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Severus, j'ai l'impression que tu me traite comme un adulte ou comme un ennemi, on oublie ce que j'ai dit ce matin et on repart à zéro.  
-D'accord Severus.  
-Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit sur toi…  
-C'est parce que je n'en ai aucune envie.  
-Pas commode en tout cas, ça va je respecte, tiens on arrive à la bibliothèque, je vais aussi faire des recherches, on se retrouve à la sortie je te montrerais où se situe la classe de McGonagall. »

Harry hocha la tête positivement et entra dans la bibliothèque. Il rechercha principalement l'histoire du choixpeau, il ne trouvait rien, seulement ce qu'il savait déjà, qu'il avait été crée à l'époque des 4 fondateurs de l'école.  
Il rechercha dans l'histoire de Poudlard quand il entendit quelqu'un s'adresser à lui, il releva les yeux et vit deux yeux vert en amandes…les siens, enfin non plutôt ceux de Lily.

« Salut, euh…Herry c'est ça ?  
-Oui, c'est cela et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Harry était tellement content que sa mère vienne lui parler, il allait en profiter.  
-Lily Evans, je suis à Gryffondor.  
-Oui, je t'ai vu ce matin à leur table.  
-Tu lis l'histoire de Poudlard ? Moi je l'ai lu au moins une dizaine de fois !  
-Tant que ça, il n'a pas l'air si passionnant pourtant !  
-Bah je n'avais plus de lecture alors je me suis mise à le relire.  
-Autant prendre un livre de Balzac, c'est aussi assommant.  
-Tu connais la littérature Moldus ?  
-J'ai été élevé…chez...des…Moldus. Harry avait du mal à dire ses mots sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et sa gorge le brûlait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.  
-Ca va aller ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie sinon.  
-Non, c'est bon c'est fini, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.   
-Bon, je vais en cours, tu devrais te dépêcher car McGonagall n'aime pas du tout les retards.  
-Je finis ce paragraphe et j'arrive.  
-On se verra en cours alors, à tout à l'heure Herry. »

Lily partit et Harry soupira, cette brève discussion lui avait fait oublié tout ses malheurs, même le fait qu'il ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Il rangea son livre puis sortit de la bibliothèque et tomba sur un spectacle qui l'énerva beaucoup.  
James s'amusait avec Snape, il lui faisait subir quelques sorts assez désagréables, il le ridiculisait devant toute une assemblée d'élève. Harry se sentit très mal, combien de fois cela lui était-il arrivé ? Cette fois cela ne se passerait pas comme ça.

« Laisse le tranquille, lança Harry sans vraiment réfléchir.  
-Ah ! Mais c'est le nouveau, s'exclama James, Praott c'est ça ?  
-Bonne déduction, je suppose que je suis le seul nouveau entrant directement en 6ème année, je suis flatté que tu te souviennes de mon nom, dit Harry sur un ton assez cassant.  
-Je m'amuse un peu avec Servilius, attend ton tour comme tout le monde. Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent, Harry remarqua que Snape était ligoté par terre et ne pouvait plus dire un mot.  
-_non ligo sonorus Severus_. D'un coup Harry avait libéré complètement Severus et se trouvait face à son père qui semblait assez furieux d'ailleurs.  
-Bon et bien je suis donc obligé de m'occuper de ton cas, si tu insistes tant.  
-_Expeliarmus. _Sans le vouloir Harry lança un sort assez puissant ce qui eut pour conséquence d'envoyer valser quelques élèves ainsi que James et Sirius et il eut une jolie collection de 8 baguettes à ses pieds, il était lui-même étonné. »

Il regarda son père se relever péniblement et lui lança sa baguette ainsi que celle de Sirius.

« La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'humilier les gens sans aucune raison. »

Harry lui tourna le dos, il avait confiance en son père, celui-ci n'oserait jamais attaquer dans le dos et ce fut le cas. Severus suivi Harry et ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure en cours.  
Harry s'assit dans le fond et à son plus grand désarroi Snape vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Harry redoutait les questions que ce dernier allait fatalement lui poser.

« Comment as-tu fais cela ?  
-Ce n'était qu'un simple sort de désarmement basique que l'on apprend en 2ème année, ne me dis pas que tu le connais pas quand même.  
-Si mais c'est la première fois que cela marche sur Potter, il est connu pour avoir de bon réflexe, il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, il est attrapeur, dit il avec son habituelle voix de dégoût.  
-Moi aussi fût la seule réponse d'Harry avant que le cours ne commence. »

James et Sirius arrivèrent en retard et eurent droit à 2h de retenues par McGonagall.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien entraîné, j'attends que vous réussissiez tous votre métamorphose, sauf vous Praott comme vous n'étiez pas là au dernier cours. J'aimerais que vous essayez de transformer ce livre en boîte à bijoux »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Combien tu paris qu'il n'y arrive pas du premier coup ? Dit Sirius un peu trop fort de façon à ce que la classe entière l'entende.  
-Ferme là Black, dit Lily, je suis sûre qu'il va y arriver. »

James n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, la façon dont Lily avait terminé sa phrase !  
Sous les yeux ébahis de la classe Harry transforma son livre en une magnifique boite à bijoux rouge, avec de fins dessins dorés, les parfaites couleurs de Gryffondor, mais c'était tellement joli.  
McGonagall n'en revenait pas.

« Je…je…j'accorde 20 points à Serpentard pour cette magnifique boîte à bijoux, je peux la prendre ?  
-Bien sûr professeur, dit Harry. »

Il se tourna vers les maraudeurs et leur fit un énorme sourire, ce qui dégoûta Sirius et James, mais pas du tout Lily où les deux autres filles.  
Les Serpentards quand à eux étaient vraiment très fiers, ils avaient enfin un peu de chance de leur côté Herry semblait être un très bon atout pour eux, peut-être même pour leur propre cause….  
Bellatrix fixait très attentivement Herry, il pourrait devenir lui aussi partisan du maître, mais elle voulait attendre pour en être sûre.

Le cours s'éternisa, certains élèves n'arrivaient toujours pas à transformer le livre rouge en boîte à bijoux.  
Au bout d'une heure, Severus y parvint grâce aux quelques conseils qu'Harry lui avait donnés. Ce fût aussi à ce moment que McGonagall décida de changer d'exercice, elle leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre et d'apprendre à maîtriser les différentes métamorphoses basiques de 6ème année.  
La métamorphose la plus dur étant celle de transformer un oreiller en un bel oiseau. Bien sûr James, Sirius, Remus et Lily attaquèrent directement cette métamorphose, ainsi que quelques Serpentard assez doué tel que Narcissa et Bellatrix.  
Personne n'y parvint.  
Harry, quand à lui, n'essayait même pas, il savait très bien qu'il y arrivait mais ne voulait pas le montrer à la classe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin plutôt devrais-je dire pourquoi ne fais tu rien ?  
-Severus, je n'ai pas envie.  
-Tu n'as pas envie ? Snape n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce garçon n'avait pas envie de travailler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans une école quand on n'a pas envie de travailler ?  
-Mais je vois que toi tu as encore quelques petits problèmes. »

En effet Snape n'avait jamais été très bon en métamorphose, mais il détestait l'entendre dire.

« Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ?  
-C'est uniquement parce que tu ne prends pas bien ta baguette, il faut que tu arrives à visualiser ce que tu veux transformer. Tu vois cette feuille de papier il faut que tu visualises parfaitement ce en quoi elle se transformera, donc en plume. C'est difficile parce qu'une plume est très légère.  
-Si tu le dis, lança Snape sur un ton dur mais curieux il voulait quand même apprendre.  
-Regarde. »

Sous les yeux de Snape Harry transforma sa feuille en une magnifique plume verte et argentée.

« Praott, c'est parfait, j'accorde 10 points à Serpentard. »

Harry regarda McGonagall stupéfait, il n'avait même pas senti qu'elle le regardait.

« A toi de jouer maintenant Severus »

Dans le coin des Gryffondors…

« Non mais tu as vu ça, combien de fois McGonagall nous a donné 20 points pour un exercice ? Même hier elle en a donné 30 pour 3 personnes, c'est de l'injustice. Si maintenant McGonagall favorise les Serpentard ou va le monde.  
-Alors Potter on se fait ridiculiser par un Serpentard ? Lança Lily  
-Mais non ma belle, je lui donne un peu d'avance… »

Ce fût à ce moment que McGonagall accorda 10 nouveaux points à Serpentard.

« Euh James, tu ne devrais peut-être pas lui donner trop d'avance, il a déjà gagné 30 points à lui tout seul là ! Lança Sirius légèrement dégoûté.  
-Tu vas voir Patmol, on ne ridiculise pas un Potter, sauf par un autre Potter ! C'est bien clair ?  
-Oui, si tu le dis… »

James transforma parfaitement sa feuille de papier en une plume blanche, une jolie plume de chouette.

« Bien Potter, j'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor.  
-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, mon vieux frère !  
-Vieux, vieux c'est vite dit quand même.  
-Que penserais-tu d'une bonne blague sur Praott, après tout il ne nous a pas que ridiculisé en classe, si tu te souviens bien !  
-C'est vrai que le couloir est un souvenir douloureux, je suis par contre très étonné qu'il n'en ait pas profité, en tout cas un autre Serpentard ne se serait pas gêné.  
-Il veut sûrement uniquement jouer avec nous, et on va lui montrer qu'il avait tort de s'attaquer à nous.  
-Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais quand même, Lança Remus.  
-Tu ne veux pas nous aider Lunard ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit cela Patmol mais seulement qu'on devrait jouer très fin, il n'a pas l'air aussi stupide que tout les autres Serpentards réunis.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, dit James sur un ton rêveur.  
-James arrête de fixer Lily ainsi et par pitié regarde tes feuilles de cours, elles sont remplies de 'L.E'. Il faudrait peut-être que tu passes à une autre fille non ?  
-Non Sirius, je ne passerais pas à une autre fille, c'est elle que je veux !  
-Et bien, on n'est pas prêt de te marier mon vieux. »

Remus et Sirius partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que James fixait toujours Lily.  
Le seul petit problème était que Lily, elle, ne fixait pas du tout James mais Herry…

Le cours se termina assez vite et les élèves allèrent en cours de botanique avec Mme Chourave.  
Herry et Snape arrivèrent à la serre un peu avant l'heure et attendirent les autres élèves quand soudain on entendit :

« Alors Praott, bravo pour ta 'magnifique' boîte à bijoux, c'était James bien sûr sur un ton tout sauf agréable.  
-Ja...Potter ne soit pas jaloux, Harry avait failli l'appeler James…  
-Moi jaloux ? Non, je te rassure, je ne serais jamais jaloux d'un Serpentard.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra…  
-Mais c'est que tu me lances un défi ? Que dirais-tu de le régler…dans les airs ?  
-Je n'ai pas de balai ! Dit Herry sur un ton vraiment dégoûté cette fois.  
-L'école en a plein à moins que tu n'ais trop peur de monter sur un balai.  
-Non, ça te ferai sûrement trop plaisir, je te propose un petit duel d'attrapeur ça te va ?  
-Si ça me va ? Mais Praott, tu vas perdre…  
-On verra bien. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir après les cours sur le terrain.  
-Je serais là et Sirius sera mon témoin.  
-Je serais le témoin d'Herry, lança Snape avec un regard emplis de joie. »

Le professeur Chourave arriva quelques instants après, bien sûr la rumeur du duel d'attrapeur avait déjà fait le tour de la classe, tous se promettait d'y être.

« Bonjour, pour celui qui ne me connaît pas je suis le professeur Chourave et j'enseigne la botanique. Aujourd'hui on va étudier une plante assez banale mais j'augmenterais la difficulté au fur et à mesure de l'année. Avant de commencer j'aimerais faire un petit test pour voir où en sont vos connaissances, vous avez seulement 1h pour faire ce test. »

Soudain apparu devant les élèves un petit paquet de copie, environ 5 copies remplies de questions simple et dur. Harry n'était que médiocre en botanique, il tenta de faire son possible pour bien répondre aux questions.  
Au bout d'une heure il avait juste eu le temps d'écrire sa dernière réponse que les copies disparurent.

Harry regarda autour de lui, tout le monde parlait, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il ne parlait pas du test, non il était toujours fixé sur le duel qui allait avoir lieu ce soir. Harry se sentait réellement nerveux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de provoquer son père ? Ce voyage ne se soldait donc que par une guérilla avec son père et les Maraudeurs ? Cela blessait Harry au plus profond de son âme, il ne voulait pas se battre avec son père, c'était tellement dur et difficile ce que lui infligeait Dumbledore. Pour Harry le Dumbledore de son année savait parfaitement que ce serait extrêmement dur, pourquoi lui avoir proposé de partir ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il veuille tellement revoir son parrain ? Et ses parents ?  
Parce que tout simplement depuis qu'ils avaient disparus Harry se sentait vide, vide d'amour maternel et paternel. Seulement ici il n'aurait jamais cet amour. Celui-ci lui semblait complètement interdit, pourquoi tout était si dur pour lui ? Pourquoi était-il le survivant ? Pourquoi était-il ce qu'il était ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il meurt cette fameuse nuit, lors de sa première rencontre avec Voldemort ? Tout n'aurait pas été si compliqué et si dur.

Harry se sentait complètement désespéré, le seul point positif était qu'il avait pu formuler 2 mots à sa mère, une bribe de conversation. Mais les Serpentards, s'ils s'en apercevaient, n'allaient-ils pas se venger sur lui ? En fait cela, il n'en avait que faire, mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'était qu'ils se vengent sur Lily, et de cela ils en étaient vraiment capables. Que devait-il faire alors ? Faire semblant d'être avec eux ? Faire semblant d'être un mangemort ? Faire semblant de détester ses propres parents ? Non, ça il ne le pouvait pas, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Mais son père, comment le voyait-il ? Comme un ennemi, ce fût le mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry. Son propre père le considérait comme un ennemi, rien d'étonnant jusque là, il était à Serpentard et en plus il l'avait provoqué en duel après l'avoir ridiculisé dans les couloirs.

Que fallait-il donc faire ? Jouer sur les deux plans à la fois ? Être avec les Serpentards pour mieux savoir se ce que prépare Voldemort et tenter une amitié avec les Maraudeurs en sachant que celle-ci serait fragile ? Et si on s'apercevait de ce double plan, ne risquerait-il pas de se retrouver tout seul ? Sans personne ? Même si c'était devenu une habitude, Harry ne voulait pas du refus des Maraudeurs. Il voulait être accepté, il voulait être de la partie, il voulait faire des plans de blague avec eux, il voulait être à Gryffondor. Mais le bonheur n'était pas pour lui. Il était né sous le signe du malheur, sinon comment expliquer ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Harry sentait une rage profonde émergée en lui, il ne pouvait la contrôler, elle était beaucoup trop forte. Cette journée l'avait déjà épuisée, il ne pouvait lutter contre cette émotion beaucoup trop forte pour lui. Il serra les points jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, mais cela ne le calmait pas. Tout et tous étaient contre lui, il voulait hurler sa rage, il voulait détruire quelque chose, il voulait casser quelque chose, passer sa frustration contre quelque chose.  
Il regarda un instant le professeur Chourave qui blêmit en voyant l'attitude d'Harry. Elle n'osait plus le regarder, elle était devenue livide, elle c'était arrêter de parler.  
Tous les élèves la regardèrent, on aurait dit qu'elle voyait la mort en face.

Soudain toutes les vitres de la serre explosèrent, les élèves se réfugièrent sous les tables, à l'abri des bouts de verre, tous sauf un…Harry n'avait pas bougé, sa rage l'en empêchait, il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas, il ne pouvait bouger.

« Herry, viens sous la table, lança Snape. »

Harry le fusilla du regard, Snape n'avait jamais vu un regard avec autant de haine, il n'osa plus donner d'ordre à Herry.

« Herry protège toi ! Tenta Lily »

Harry la fusilla à son tour, mais son regard le calma, il avait Lily, la seule qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui, la seule qui ne l'avait pas directement catalogué comme un mangemort. Sa rage diminua petit à petit, il continua à la regarder, ses yeux verts arrivait à le calmer, comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer cette personne ?  
Lily s'approcha doucement d'Harry et fit une grimace.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu as quelques vilaines coupures.  
-Ne t'en mêle pas Sang-de-Bourbe je l'y emmènerais, lança Bellatrix ce qui fit frémir Harry au plus profond de son être.  
-J'enlève 30 points à Serpentard pour avoir détruit la serre et Mr Praott vous avez gagné 2 semaines de retenues. Maintenant Mlle Black veuillez conduire Mr Praott à l'infirmerie.  
-Bien professeur lâcha Bellatrix avec dégoût. »

Les élèves n'oublieraient sûrement jamais le premier cours de Botanique de cette année, comment un élève pouvait-il avoir fait exploser la serre ? N'était-ce pas une autre blague des Maraudeurs ? Non, rien qu'à voir leur tête cela ne pouvait pas être eux.

« Tu as vu ça James, dit Sirius sur un ton de profonde surprise.  
-Je crois…enfin je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris.  
- Si vous voulez mon avis Praott est très dangereux, il a pas mal de puissance, répliqua Remus.  
-Il…est…effrayant…je le savais depuis le premier jour…il m'a fusillé du regard, murmura Peter.  
-C'est vrai maintenant que tu m'y fais penser Peter, il te regardait vraiment méchamment le jour de son entrée.  
-Tu es sûr James que tu veux avoir un duel avec lui ? dit Peter  
-Peter tout le monde le dit, je suis le joueur le plus talentueux que Poudlard ait jamais connu, comment peut-il me battre ? De ce côté je m'en fais pas, après tout je ne suis pas le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pour rien !  
-En tout cas heureusement que Lily était là, murmura Remus, le professeur n'en menait vraiment pas large, elle était terrifié même.  
-Comment cela, qu'est-ce que Lily vient faire là dedans, répondit James du tac au tac.  
-Tu n'as pas vu James ? Quand Snape lui a adressé la parole Herry l'a fusillé du regard alors qu'avec Lily il s'est complètement radouci, un vrai mystère ce garçon.  
-Mouais, dit James profondément touché par cette réplique. Elle préfère un Serpentard à moi, franchement ! »

James se renfrogna, la situation devenait assez critique, Herry était là que depuis 24h et déjà Lily était au petit soin avec lui et c'était apparemment complètement réciproque.

Harry, quand à lui, commençait à ressentir les morsures du verre, il remarqua alors seulement son état. Il était couvert de petit bout de verre au niveau des avant-bras, il saignait mais étrangement cela ne lui fit rien, il était trop torturé de l'intérieur.

« Quelle belle démonstration de puissance Praott, commença Bellatrix.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Dis ce que tu veux, moi je connais beaucoup de choses et j'ai su déceler que cette jolie explosion venait de toi, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais vu que tu n'avais pas ta baguette dans la main. J'en déduis donc que tu pratiques la magie sans baguette, et pour avoir une telle puissance tu ne peux pas être un Sang-de-Bourbe.  
-Effectivement, c'est un bon raisonnement, il n'y a qu'une erreur, j'avais ma baguette.  
-Dans ta poche sûrement mais tu ne l'as pas utilisé pour briser la serre, ne me prend pas pour une idiote Praott parce que je ne le suis pas. A quelle famille de sorcier appartiens-tu ?  
-Si tu n'es pas si idiote que ça trouve toi-même !  
-Que penses-tu des Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Alors voilà, on y était ! Bellatrix le testait, elle essayait de savoir s'il était assez bon pour entrer chez les mangemorts. Qu'allait-il répondre ? Son année scolaire en dépendait, s'il répondait qu'il ne les aimait pas, il passerait sûrement une bonne année chez les Serpentards et s'il répondait non, il en subirait les conséquences.  
Les Serpentards de cette année étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que ceux de son époque, il en avait conscience. Bellatrix était une personne extrêmement dangereuse tout comme Lucius, il devait faire attention, que devait-il répondre ?  
Cette question le perturbait et le regard appuyé de Bellatrix qui attendait la réponse ne le rendait que plus nerveux.  
Il affichait son masque d'indifférence, ce qui marchait plutôt bien avec elle, uniquement Dumbledore arrivait à le percer.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard si je ne pensais pas que le monde des sorciers ne devrait être peuplé que de Sang Pur ?  
-Il y a toujours des exceptions, on ne sait jamais, mais je dois dire qu'après ton entrée et ta performance en cours de métamorphose……j'espère que tu es aussi bon en duel et en Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-On verra bien.  
-Voilà on y est, je te laisse ici, cette 'infirmière' n'est qu'une Sang mêlé, je ne peux pas rester aussi près d'elle mais avant une dernière petite question. Pourquoi parles-tu alors à Evans ?  
-Parce qu'il faut savoir être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis. »

Cette phrase fit sourire Bellatrix et par la même occasion donna l'envie à Harry de vomir. Alors voilà, il avait donc décidé de jouer sur les deux plans, cela n'était pas trop dangereux ? Harry pouvait perdre l'amitié de sa mère et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas, il fallait qu'il aille lui expliquer, mais le comprendrais-t-elle ?  
Il se décida alors à entrer dans l'infirmerie et se fit accueillir par un cri d'horreur !

« Mon pauvre petit qu'est-ce est arrivé ? Attend je vais vite aller chercher mes pommades, je reviens vite, installe toi sur un lit. »

Harry s'assit sur un lit, alors voilà, à peine son premier jour dans le passé et il se retrouvait déjà à l'infirmerie, à croire que ce lieu était un énorme aimant pour lui.  
Mme Pomfresh lui enleva minutieusement tout les bouts de verres et lui appliqua une pommade cicatrisante, au bout de 15 minutes il n'avait que de fines cicatrices.  
Il décida donc d'aller déjeuner, malheureusement pour lui la grande salle était pleine, il était le seul qui manquait à l'appel, quand il y entra beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers lui, il y était habitué, il alla tranquillement s'installer à la table des Serpentard, en bout de table, loin des dernières années.  
Mais Harry Potter était un garçon qui n'avait pas de chance, en effet Snape, Rosier et Malfoy se levèrent et allèrent s'installer à côté de lui.

C'était définitif Harry Potter était tout simplement maudit !

« Alors Praott, il paraîtrait que finalement tu sois un sorcier digne de ce nom, lança Malfoy.  
-Ca dépend de ce que tu sous-entends.  
-Il paraîtrait même que tu puisses faire face à ces bouffons, il désigna les maraudeurs du doigt.  
-Ils m'ont provoqué j'ai répondu.  
-En ce qui concerne ton petit duel, il faudrait que je te prévienne, Potter, bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer, est un très bon joueur de Quidditch, tu devrais faire attention. J'espère que tu joues bien, tu as déjà joué au Quidditch ?  
-C'est comme si tu me demandais si j'avais déjà tenu une baguette dans ma main.  
-Très bien et tu joues à quelle place ?  
-Attrapeur et désolé de te contredire, mais je suis le meilleur. »

Malfoy affichait maintenant un énorme sourire qu'Harry n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout !  
Harry était dégoûté de son attitude, il n'avait jamais été aussi arrogant que ça…Peut-être que James déteignait sur lui ? Non, il ne le voyait pas assez souvent, sûrement les Serpentards déteignaient sur lui !  
Il se remémorait quand même que c'est cette attitude que Lily détestait par-dessus tout.  
Il devait être très prudent et très rusé pour rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de son année scolaire, il faudrait aussi beaucoup de courage et surtout il fallait qu'il maîtrise ses émotions. Toute l'école était au courant de son 'exploit' en botanique et Dumbledore le regardais assez bizarrement.  
Cet après midi il avait 1h d'Histoire de la magie et 3h de Défense contre les forces du mal, il fallait qu'il se prépare psychologiquement au cours ennuyeux du professeur Binns.

Il retourna à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches sur le choixpeau. Comme d'habitude Lily était à la bibliothèque et elle lui sourit lorsqu'il y entra.

« Ca va mieux ?  
-Oui merci, comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours ici ? Demanda Harry.  
-Oh, eh bien c'est un endroit vraiment tranquille et ça me permet d'être vraiment dans mon élément, et comme Potter, Black n'y vienne jamais je suis tranquille.  
-Tu les détestes tant que ça ?  
-Pas toi ?  
-Non. »

Cette réponse surpris légèrement Lily, elle essayait de tester Praott mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique, au contraire !

« Je les trouve juste immature, dit Harry.  
-C'est exactement ce que je pense, eux et leur blague débile, le pire c'est qu'il arrive à entraîner Remus avec eux, le pauvre, je me demande pourquoi il reste avec eux.  
-Sûrement pour d'excellente raison.  
-Tu es là depuis 1 journée et j'ai l'impression que tu en sais beaucoup plus sur eux que moi, alors que ça fait 6 ans que je les supporte. »

Harry se mit à rire joyeusement, il n'avait pas ri de cette façon depuis qu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, Lily était vraiment un cadeau du ciel !

« Il suffit de lire dans ses yeux, dit Harry mystérieusement ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Lily à son tour.  
-Allez viens je t'emmène en cours d'histoire de la magie. »

Harry la suivit et ils arrivèrent en dernier dans la classe, autant dire que leur entrée se fit remarquer. Lily alla s'installer avec Aline et Anne qui l'assaillirent de questions, tandis qu'Harry alla s'installer au fond à côté de Snape qui le regardait bizarrement.

« Que faisais-tu avec elle ?  
-Elle m'a montré où se situait la salle, ça te pose un problème ?  
-Non, mais n'oublie pas à quelle maison tu appartiens.  
-Je ne l'oublie absolument pas, dis Harry en pensant très fort à Gryffondor. »

Un peu plus loin dans la classe.

« James, si j'était toi je me ferais du soucis, dis Sirius.  
-Je le battrais ce soir, il regrettera…  
-Vous ne pensez pas que Lily est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ?  
-Non, dis James, elle fait connaissance avec un Serpentard, elle ne sait donc pas ce qu'elle fait. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur le cours, en jetant de temps en temps des regards à cet étrange élève.  
Remus se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, la pleine lune approchait, le loup en lui le sentait. Il regarda à nouveau Praott qui le fixait, Remus fut surpris par le regard perçant du jeune homme, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait détourné le regard.  
Ce fut Praott qui brisa cette connexion et regarda à nouveau le professeur.  
Remus, quand à lui, était toujours fixé sur Herry, comment pouvait-on lire autant de tristesse dans un regard ? Ce garçon avait sûrement vu des choses qu'à son âge on ne devrait jamais voir, il devait avoir subi beaucoup trop de chose pour son jeune âge.

Remus n'oublia jamais ce regard, il resterait gravé en lui à jamais.  
Harry, quand à lui, se maudissait, il sentait toujours ce regard ambré sur lui, il n'avait pas masqué ses émotions et Remus avait lu en lui comme dans un livre, il s'en voulait ! Qu'avait vu le loup-garou ? Qu'avait-il ressenti ?  
Harry sentait que la pleine lune approchait, il suffisait de regarder Remus, celui-ci semblait vidé.  
Il regarda discrètement son calendrier lunaire, la pleine lune était dans 2 jours, c'était tellement proche !  
Et pourquoi ne pas accompagner Remus et les Maraudeurs dans leur balade commune, au moins peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à jouer ensemble, à défaut dans la vrai vie !

Le cours se termina enfin ! Les élèves qui sortaient du cours de Binns était toujours très content, enfin la liberté ! D'autre qui venait de se réveiller était toujours un peu dans la lune.  
Snape n'avait pas posé tant de questions que ça et d'un côté Harry n'en était que plus content !  
Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, il parlait sans cesse et ne pratiquait absolument pas. Harry était désespéré, si ça devait être cela les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, ce ne serait sûrement pas une bonne année.  
Harry en avait marre et au bout de la cinquième blague contre le professeur, il se leva brusquement et regarda le professeur dans les yeux sans ciller.  
Le professeur d'abord surpris le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, mais le regard d'Harry ne pouvait être soutenu, surtout pas un médiocre professeur comme lui. Harry s'écria alors :

« Vous comptez seulement nous parlez de nos cours au lieu de nous entraîner ? Savez vous que dehors ce n'est pas du tout la rigolade, Harry regardait les maraudeurs et reprit, il y a des créatures dangereuse dehors et vous vous ne nous entraînez pas. Vôtre seul souci est donc de nous faire croire qu'on sait des choses, alors que l'on ne sait rien.  
Vous voulez nous laisser dehors sans défense ? Si c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes professeur dans ce cas là je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce cours. »

Tous les élèves étaient littéralement choqués, comment un élève osait parler de cette façon à un professeur ? En tout cas, cela fit beaucoup réfléchir le professeur Isandros, qui reprit un semblant d'air sévère.  
Cela fit beaucoup rire Harry intérieurement. Pour plus d'efficacité sur sa nouvelle méthode d'enseignement Harry lança un bouclier puissant sur le professeur qui ne s'aperçut de rien.  
Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, le professeur n'avait rien senti, il devait logiquement ressentir les effets du sortilège mais non !

« Nous allons donc étudiez aujourd'hui les protections magiques ! Je vais vous mettre par groupe de deux et vous allez pratiquer un bouclier, je veux voir où en sont vos connaissances. Je ferais moi-même les groupes et je vous dis tout de suite que je vais mélanger les maisons. »

Harry entendit Snape soupirer bruyamment.

« Pitié, pas avec Potter, comme si je ne devais pas assez le supporter dans les couloirs…  
-Alors je vais commencer par vous Praott, je vais vous mettre avec…Potter, ensuite Snape avec Argo Nicolas, Potédia Alec avec Avery, Potédia Gabrielle avec Bellatrix Black, Black Sirius avec Lestrange, Lupin Remus avec Darkson Sylvain, Anne Dénia avec Ashley Darkson, Aline Ulibricht avec Narcissa Black, Lily Evans avec Peter Pettigrow et Jeanne Botirue avec Sophie Serpidar.»

Toute la classe soupira, quelle plaie faire des duels avec les Gryffondors n'étaient pas vraiment un plaisir ! Seul Harry était content, mais cela il ne pouvait pas le montrer, il montra son visage froid et indifférent.

''' _Mais ce mec est un vrai glaçon, est-ce qu'il ressent la moindre émotion au moins ? Comment m'y prendre pour l'atteindre ? A-t-il un bon bouclier au moins ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas en avoir un plus fort que le mien, je ne risque rien.'''_ Pensa James.

Seulement James se surestimait beaucoup trop ! Harry enleva le bouclier qu'il avait posé sur le professeur et se concentra sur le sien. Autant dire que ce fût facile d'en faire un et il joua gentiment il ne fit qu'un petit bouclier qui ne protégeait que le devant de son corps, un bouclier violet. James fit pareil sauf qu'Harry remarqua que son bouclier était beaucoup plus grand, sans le protéger totalement.

Le professeur donna le signal de départ, et tous les élèves se mirent à lancer des sorts d'attaques ou de défense.

« _Expeliarmus_. Alors Praott tu n'es pas si rapide que ça »

La baguette d'Harry lui avait échappé des mains, il était seul face à un James plus que rayonnant.

« Non, c'est vrai que tu as été plus rapide que moi, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je ne gagnerais pas.  
-Comment ça ? James était interloqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.  
-_Accio__baguette_. La baguette D'Harry revint directement dans ses mains. _Impedimenta. _  
James fut poussé en arrière mais il résista le plus possible, il n'avait bougé que de quelques mètres.  
-_Ligo._ Mais cette fois Harry était prêt, le sort fût absorbé par le bouclier.  
_-_Pas mal Potter, sauf que pas de chance mais je crois que mon bouclier à absorber ton sort.  
-_Expeliarmus_. Tout comme l'autre fois le sort fût absorbé.  
-Toujours loupé, je crois que mon bouclier est pas mal qu'en penses-tu ? Taquina Herry.  
-Tu te crois malin, essaie de m'attaquer un peu, on va voir si tu arrives à passer mon bouclier.  
-Expeliarmus, lança Harry mais hélas beaucoup trop fortement, James fut éjecté à l'opposé de la classe et sa baguette atterrit directement dans sa main. Harry était désolé, il n'avait pas voulu ça !  
-Praott, on a demandé de tester les boucliers pas une épreuve de force, où vous croyez vous ?  
-Je suis désolé professeur.  
-10 points de moins pour Serpentard. »

Harry alla vers James et lui proposa son aide pour se relever, James le fusilla du regard et Harry pour la première fois lui fit un vrai sourire, un sourire que personne d'autre ne vit. Ce qui ébranla James, qui le regardait maintenant avec surprise.

« Tu veux pas que je t'aide à te relever ?  
-Non, je n'accepte jamais l'aide d'un Serpentard.  
-Tu as tort, tous ne sont pas des mangemorts à la botte de Voldemort. »

Cette fois James frissonna et le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu sais la peur d'un nom ne fais que renforcer sa maîtrise sur toi.  
-IL ne me maîtrise pas ! Espèce de sale mangemort ! »

La dernière phrase de James fut entendu par la plupart des élèves, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à nouveau James. Sous les yeux de ce dernier il reprit son expression de glace et se tourna vers la classe, alla tranquillement s'asseoir à côté de Snape qui cette fois lui souriait, tout comme le reste des Serpentards d'ailleurs.

Une fois la classe finit, la plupart des Gryffondors s'assemblèrent autour de James en le plaignant, alors que la plupart des Serpentards eux s'assemblaient autour d'Herry pour le féliciter.

« Ca va James ? Commença Sirius.  
-Je suis en pleine forme, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'un petit sort de désarmement allait me faire du mal quand même.  
-Eh bien disons que tu as fait un joli petit vol, j'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un te désarmer de cette façon.  
-Moi non plus, dit Remus, je croyais pourtant que ton bouclier était plus puissant que le sien. Mais il a l'air beaucoup plus concentré ou alors il fait semblant.  
-Il fait semblant ? Explique-toi Remus, dit James curieux.  
-Il t'a seulement fait croire que son bouclier était plus faible que le tien, peut-être qu'il sait faire un bouclier qui l'englobe entièrement. En tout cas, tout cela pour te dire que tu devrais t'entraîner à faire un bon bouclier avec Praott dans les parages.  
-Peut-être, en tout cas il est puissant ça c'est sûr, mais le plus étrange c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Sirius toujours aussi curieux.  
-Eh bien déjà il m'a proposé son aide pour m'aider à me relever. Ensuite il m'a fait un…sourire, c'était tellement bizarre, je veux dire j'ai vu ce garçon toujours cette air hostile, glacial même, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Il paraissait……gentil.  
-James, je crois que finalement ce coup contre le mur ne t'a vraiment pas fait du bien, il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Tu te rends compte que l'on parle d'un Serpentard ?  
-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai refusé, et là il m'a dit que tout les Serpentard n'étaient pas des mangemorts à la botte de vous savez qui. Mais il a dit son nom sans aucune peur, sans rien dans le regard, comme si il parlait d'un bonbon.  
-James tu es sûr que le mur….  
-Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien Sirius, je n'ai pas rêvé.  
-Très bien si tu le dis, mais sache que peu de monde dise son nom, en tout cas, de moins en moins de monde, il est associé à la peur maintenant, récemment il a attaqué dans la rue une cinquantaine de Moldus, tous sont morts James.  
-Il m'a dit aussi que la peur d'un nom renforce la peur qu'il exerce sur nous.  
-Mais c'est complètement faux, on n'a pas peur de lui.  
-Au contraire les gars, je pense que Praott a tout à fait raison.  
-Lunard tu es avec lui ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça Patmol, seulement que sur ce point il a raison.  
-De toute façon ce mage noir, ne me fait pas peur, il sera très vite maîtrisé par les Aurors.  
-J'espère James, dit Remus soucieux, j'espère. »

A ce moment Aline, Lily, Gabrielle, Anne et Jeanne rejoignirent les garçons.

« Alors James, ce petit duel d'attrapeur, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, dit Anne vraiment très excitée.  
-Moi et le Quidditch ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais je viendrais te voir James, tu y vas aussi Remus ? demanda Gabrielle avec un peu d'espoir dans ses yeux.  
-Oui, j'irai voir James.  
-Alors Anne toujours aussi excitée à l'idée d'un duel, lança Sirius en ce rapprochant d'Anne.  
-Si tu savais Sirius….Anne se rapprocha légèrement de Sirius et lui fit un regard très charmeur, puis soudain s'élança vers le stade. Sirius sur ses pas.  
-Je crois que notre Sirius est sous le charme, dit Gabrielle en riant, ce qui fût très contagieux.  
-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un tel duel, mais je vais quand même aller voir comment Herry se débrouille sur un balai. Seul Lily pouvait avoir dit cela et cela mis James en colère.  
-Calme toi James, dit Remus à son oreille, contente toi de le battre au Quidditch. James hocha la tête.  
-Veux-tu m'accompagner jusqu'au stade Lily ?  
-Non, j'irais avec Jeanne et Aline mais merci quand même. »

Les trois filles partirent donc en direction du stade. James était vraiment désespéré, arriverait-il un jour à attirer Lily jusqu'à lui ? Pour le moment elle l'ignorait complètement, elle ne lui avait rien dit pour les blagues qu'il avait faites en classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il alla donc en compagnie de Remus au stade, suivi par beaucoup de fan du Gryffondor.  
Du côté d'Harry tout était bien différent.

« Bravo Praott, j'avoue que tu m'as impressionné, tu es fort en combat, dit Bellatrix sur un ton charmeur.  
-Je me débrouille.  
-Tu te débrouilles ? Personne n'avait réussi à passer le bouclier de Potter et toi tu l'as carrément envoyé contre le mur opposé, non c'était joli !  
-Bravo Praott, vraiment super, lança Lestrange en lui serrant la main. »

Harry se dégagea du groupe pour mieux tomber sur….Severus.

« Au début j'avoue avoir eu des doutes, surtout en te voyant arrivé avec cette Evans, mais après ce que tu as fait à Potter, je suis rassuré, un moment j'ai cru que tu étais amis avec les Gryffondors.  
-Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est impossible ?  
-Va dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Cette dernière phrase étonna beaucoup Harry, qu'avait voulu-t-il dire ?

« Bon allons au stade, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux sur un balai, j'ai vraiment hâte ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stade, en chemin pas mal de Serpentard se mirent avec eux en félicitant Herry et en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

« Fais le tomber de son balai ça ne sera pas vraiment une grande perte pour nous, osa lui dire Malfoy, Harry lui sourit, mais intérieurement il lui aurait cassé la figure. »

Arrivé au stade, James était déjà là avec Sirius et Harry pus voir que les gradins étaient quand même bien remplis, par des Gryffondors, mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Bien sûres ces deux maisons étaient pour Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'Harry avait ces 3 maisons contre lui, c'était déstabilisant.

« Alors Praott, j'ai bien cru que tu allais te défiler, après tout c'est l'attitude des Serpentards.  
-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Potter, tu es simplement terrifié après la raclée que tu viens de prendre.  
-Servilius quand je te demanderais quelque chose tu pourras me répondre, là je m'adressais à Praott.  
-Je relève toujours un bon défi Potter.  
-Bien, tiens voilà un balai. J'ai aussi un vrai vif d'or, pas celui d'entraînement mais celui que l'on utilise pour les matchs.  
-Comment l'as-tu eu ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient surveillés.  
-Ca c'est mes affaires, mais je suppose que tu relèves toujours le défi ?  
-Bien sûr, un vrai vif risque d'être encore plus amusant.  
-Très bien, alors je fixe les règles…  
-Pourquoi ça serait toi qui fixe les règles ?  
-Servilus je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas parler quand je ne te parlais pas.  
-Très bien tu fixes les règles et je choisi l'arbitre.  
-Euh…James paraissait déjà beaucoup moins sûr de lui, les Serpentards n'étaient pas vraiment connu pour leur impartialité. D'accord on échange, tu choisis les règles et je choisi l'arbitre.  
-Les règles sont simple, interdictions d'utiliser la magie en l'air. Ce sera l'unique règle.  
-Très bien, ça me semble juste, je choisi comme arbitre Sirius.  
-Non, tu ne peux pas, il est déjà ton témoin lança Harry toujours aussi calme.  
-Très bien alors Remus Lupin.  
-Je suis d'accord. »

Harry sourit intérieurement, James ne pouvait pas choisir un meilleur arbitre, il savait qu'en lui disant qu'il choisirait l'arbitre James changerait de position.

« Très bien les garçons, enfourchez vos balais. Attention ! Le vif est lâché ! 5…4…3…2…1…partez. »

Harry et James décolèrent en même temps. Harry se sentait de nouveau en vie ! Le vent dans ses cheveux le faisait revivre. Il se mit à rigoler, enfin la vraie liberté, il lâcha ses mains du balai et ouvrit en grand les bras pour sentir l'air s'engouffrer dans ses bras, dans tout son corps, le ciel était vraiment son élément. James le regardait étonné, il n'avait jamais vu cette émotion sur Herry, il semblait dans son élément, tous ses soucis semblaient être parti, il était heureux. Cette révélation lui fit penser que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, sauf que Herry lui le montrais, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas remonté sur un balai.

James étudia le terrain attentivement tandis que Herry volait un peu partout, piquant des pointes de vitesses, rien d'impressionnant pour James. Soudain James voulu tester ce Serpentard, il piqua vers le sol.  
Herry regarda James piquer vers le sol et comprit que ce dernier lui faisait la fameuse feinte de Wronski, il ne mordit pas à l'appât. Les Serpentard lui criait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent le subterfuge. Malfoy étudiait soigneusement Herry, il savait voler, ça c'était sûr, mais était-il aussi bon que James ?

''' _Très bien ce Serpentard à une cervelle, il a tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était qu'une feinte, peut-être que je l'ai sous-estimé.''' _Pensa James.

''' _Très bien papa, tu veux jouer à celui qui fait la plus belle feinte ? Eh bien on va jouer à ça.'''_

Herry vit le vif d'or, mais ne voulait pas arrêter de jouer, il était enfin sur un balai, il n'allait tout de même pas arrêter le jeu tout de suite quand même !

Il fit donc un joli piquet vers le vif, James le vit aussi et piqua à son tour, le père et le fil était au même niveau, Harry poussa légèrement James sur la droite de façon à avoir le vif sur sa gauche et de pouvoir le laisser s'envoler. Ce qui marcha extrêmement bien et ce qui lui valu une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de James.

Harry continuait son petit manège, il était tellement bien dans les airs, plus de soucis !  
Mais voyant que le soleil baissait, le froid commençait à se faire sentir alors que l'on était seulement début septembre. Il piqua une dernière fois, mais cette fois James n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire, il fonça à son tour.

Ils piquèrent, le sol se rapprochait très vite, trop vite, dans les gradins la tension commençait à monter, Harry voyait le vif juste devant lui, mais tellement loin de sa main pourtant. James collait Harry, il tendait lui aussi la main, mais n'arrivait pas à attraper le vif.  
Soudain, le vif remonta brusquement, Harry le suivit beaucoup plus vite que James, Harry était une vraie tête brûlée, le ciel lui obéissait, il n'avait aucune peur sur un balai. Il s'élança derrière le vif, James le rattrapa avec difficulté.   
Harry fit un brusque virage à droite puis replongea toujours suivant le vif, uniquement lui avait de l'importance.  
A nouveau Harry et James se lancèrent dans un magnifique plongeon, sauf que cette fois-ci Harry accéléra l'allure, il fonça tellement vite, le sol n'était qu'à 2 mètres, avec cette vitesse il pouvait facilement mourir, il attrapa le vif d'un geste sec et remonta en chandelle. Il était fier de lui et constata que James lui était blanc, livide.  
Harry promena son regard sur les autres joueurs, eux aussi étaient livides, même les Serpentards…  
Harry descendit et donna le vif à Remus qui pour changer était livide aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble livide ?  
-Eh bien…tu as vu ce que……tu as fait ? Répondit Remus choqué  
-Et bien j'ai attrapé le vif non ?  
-Oui mais tu as tout simplement failli t'écraser par terre.  
-Ca c'est secondaire, Harry fit un clin d'œil à Remus complètement interloqué.  
-Herry Praott je te déclare vainqueur de ce duel ! »

Remus parti vers James, tandis que Herry fût submergé par une bande de Serpentard.

« Je t'engage dans l'équipe de Serpentard, lança Malfoy avec un sourire supérieur.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
- Pourquoi refuserais-tu une offre d'un Malfoy ? Elle ne se présente qu'une seule fois.  
-C'est bon, j'aime trop l'idée de battre tout le monde à un match de Quidditch pour refuser.  
-Bien, on s'entraînera tous les mardis à cette heure là, tu as bien compris. »

Harry hocha la tête, il venait de gagner contre son père ! Il était content, mais son père était l'adversaire le plus fort contre lequel il s'était battu. Ca avait été un vrai plaisir, il avait vécu un merveilleux moment.

Pour James c'était déjà beaucoup plus difficile.

« Wahou James ! On dirait que tu vas avoir une sérieuse concurrence !  
-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point Remus, Praott est vraiment fou, il fonce, il n'a aucune notion du danger, je n'ai jamais vu ça, et si tu l'avais vu dans les airs, c'est tellement son élément, il était tellement heureux, il avait déposé tout ses soucis au sol.  
-J'ai vu James, crois moi j'ai vu, quand je lui aie dit qu'il aurait pu se tuer, il m'a seulement dit que c'était secondaire. Ce garçon est vraiment un mystère, il faut tirer ça au clair au plus vite.  
-Et comment ?  
-Et bien on peut essayer d'avoir des renseignements sur sa famille, s'il est à Serpentard, il doit être issu d'une famille de sorcier. En plus il a de la puissance, donc ses parents devaient être des gens puissants.  
-James ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Non mais c'est dingue, il n'a vraiment pas peur ce Praott, dit Sirius qui venait juste d'arriver suivi de beaucoup de Gryffondors.  
-Oui, j'ai vu et j'ai surtout perdu, à mon avis ils le prendront dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
-Non, tu crois ! James ce Praott t'a battu et tu es considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu !  
-Et bien ça risque juste d'être un meilleur combat. Mais tu sais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que plusieurs fois, il a fait exprès de ne pas attraper le vif. Il m'a éloigné de la trajectoire et l'a laissé filer volontairement.  
-Peut-être voulait-il rester en l'air au lieu de redescendre, dit Sirius sur un ton détaché.  
-Tu sais quoi Sirius, je suis sûr que tu as raison en plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est une seconde nature chez moi. »

James, Sirius et Remus partirent sur un fou rire.  
Mais sous un air apparemment heureux, James était surtout blessé, un Serpentard l'avait ridiculisé un peu trop souvent et en une seule journée, sa réputation allait être vraiment salie, il fallait qu'il rattrape cela, il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape cela, et la meilleure chose restait les blagues, il allait éviter d'en faire sur Herry, et se vengerait énormément sur Snape, quand Herry ne serait pas dans les parages.

C'était une pensée très immature, mais James avait essuyé beaucoup trop d'échec en une seule journée, il n'en supporterait pas d'autre et pourtant…

Les Gryffondors faisaient grise mine, leur idole, leur meilleur joueur venait de se faire battre lors d'un duel. Toute l'école fut au courant en un rien de temps, même les professeurs étaient au courant. Seul le directeur n'était pas très étonné, en effet qui d'autre pouvait battre James à part son propre fils ? Mais cela personne ne pouvait bien sûr le deviner.  
Lors du dîner, beaucoup d'élèves s'intéressèrent vraiment à Herry, les filles le regardaient comme un nouveau garçon dans leur tableau de chasse, les garçons le regardaient avec respect et certain beaucoup de crainte.

A la table des Serpentards c'était la fête, pour eux c'était un nouvel espoir qui était né, déjà qu'ils étaient respectés par la crainte et la peur, mais maintenant par un certain respect admiratif, même si il était destiné uniquement à Herry.  
Herry détestait cette atmosphère, il sortit de table en premier, premier des 4 maisons, et alla directement dans son dortoir. Autant dire que sa sortie fût donc très remarqué, Herry passa pour un garçon qui n'appréciait pas son propre succès, définitivement pas une attitude de Serpentard.  
Tout cela bien sûr au plus grand plaisir de Lily, qui détestait les gens trop orgueilleux et de Dumbledore qui considérait cela comme une qualité.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il prit le livre sur les Aurors qu'Hermione lui avait offert et alla dans un recoin sombre du château, emportant tout de même avec lui sa cape et sa carte.  
Il s'installa dans un petit cul-de-sac, très peu fréquenté et pour l'une des premières fois, feuilleta le livre. Les conseils d'Hermione l'avaient quand même intrigué, elle lui avait dit que ce livre serait très intéressant, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le feuilleter correctement à cause de son entraînement.  
Il ouvrit le livre et se plongea dans sa lecture. Il fût tout d'abord très étonné de constater que beaucoup de Potter était dans ce livre, c'était presque un métier transmis de père en fils. Uniquement quelques fois une génération ou deux ne l'étaient pas devenue.  
Il fallait donc croire que le sang des Potter était un sang très puisant, c'était donc aussi une raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait attaqué les Potter. De toute manière prophétie ou pas, Voldemort aurait fatalement fini par s'attaquer aux Potter.

Harry pût presque reconstituer son arbre généalogique, il découvrit la vie de beaucoup de ses ancêtres, mais le plus étonnant était tout de même de constater que son grand-père y était aussi, ainsi que ses deux parents.  
Il y avait même des photos, il vit la photo de ses deux parents lorsqu'ils étaient alors au sommet de leur gloire, c'étaient de très grands Aurors reconnu, tout comme la plupart des Potter.  
Au bout d'un moment Harry commença légèrement à frissonner, il commençait à faire froid, ce qui voulait dire que le couvre feu était sûrement déjà passé et qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite dans son dortoir.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, peu après le dîner.

« Tu as remarqué James que Praott est parti bien vite du dîner ?   
-Sirius, sincèrement, je m'en fiche pas mal, j'en ai marre qu'on me parle de ce garçon.  
-Oh…James, cela ne s'appellerait-il pas de la jalousie ?  
-Moi jaloux ! Oh je t'en prie Sirius tu me connais…  
-Oui, justement…  
-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux d'un Serpentard…je ne serais jamais jaloux d'un Serpentard, ils sont tellement répugnant, tous des mangemorts…même Praott, plus particulièrement lui d'ailleurs…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Oh Evans, je t'en prie, tu n'as pas remarqué son entrée, la cape qu'il portait était une cape de mangemort, je suis sûr que si on regarde son avant bras on pourra remarquer une légère… »

Une main s'abattit sur la joue de James.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu ne le connais même pas !  
-Parce que toi oui bien sûr Evans !  
-Je sais au moins qu'il a été élevé par des Moldus, ça ne peut pas être un mangemort.  
-Evans tu sais ce que c'est un mensonge ? C'est très facile de mentir Evans !  
-C'est sûr que toi tu t'y connais tellement bien, tu mens tout le temps Potter.  
-Comment ça je mens tout le temps ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, tu es folle Evans, vraiment folle. »

James s'enfuit dans son dortoir, pris sa cape qu'il cacha sous son uniforme et sortit directement dans le couloir.

« Où vas-tu Potter ? Le couvre-feu est dans 5 minutes.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Va plutôt demander à Praott ce qu'il en pense.  
-Si j'apprends que…  
-Je m'en fiche Evans, répondit James sur un ton des plus sérieux, ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup de monde mais plus particulièrement Evans. »

James était furieux, contre lui-même pour avoir parlé sur ce ton à Lily, contre Praott parce que ce dernier lui avait volé sa Lily et contre Lily elle-même pour la jolie marque qu'il avait sur la joue.  
Il déambula dans Poudlard, il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller, mais il voulait se défouler. Il choisit une classe vide et commença à frapper violemment contre les murs, ça ne servait vraiment à rien, mais cela lui faisait du bien moralement.  
Au bout d'un moment il avait les mains gonflées, quelques coupures et il était calmé. Il sentait la douleur qui naissait au niveau des jointures des doigts, il n'y prit pas gare, il s'endormit dans cette classe.

Harry, rentrait tranquillement vers sa salle commune quand il entendit les bruits venir d'une classe. Il se couvrait de sa cape d'invisibilité et entra très discrètement.  
Le spectacle qu'offrait cette classe le désolait, il voyait James trop occupé à frapper le mur pour l'avoir entendu entrer, qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre James dans une telle colère ?  
Hélas Harry se doutait bien qu'il avait un lien avec ce défoulement contre ce pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé.  
Au bout d'un moment Harry sentit que James commençait à faiblir, il n'avait pas osé l'interrompre surtout lorsqu'on voyait la haine qu'il avait dans ses yeux noisettes, on pouvait très bien comprendre comment James était devenu un Auror très puissant.  
Lorsque James s'endormit Harry cacha son livre sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il cacha au fin fond de la classe, puis prit James avec lui.  
Il vérifia quand même avant que la voie était libre, puis amena James jusqu'au porte de l'infirmerie, toqua à la porte et quand il fût sûr que Mme Pomfresh allait ouvrir, laissa James devant la porte pour que personne ne sache que c'était lui qui l'avait amené là.

Il retourna dans la salle commune et s'installa devant le feu. C'était aussi plaisant de rester devant le feu, au moins cela lui rappelait un peu son chez lui ! Le certains respect qu'il avait acquis aujourd'hui permettait de tenir la plupart des Serpentards loin de lui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire !

Sa première journée avait été mine de rien assez épuisante, il avait l'impression de s'être battu toute la journée, mais l'image du duel d'attrapeur qu'il avait eu avec son père lui resterait à jamais dans la tête. Lorsque le feu mourut, il monta dans sa 'chambre' et se coucha, il s'endormit cette fois beaucoup plus sereinement que la veille.

**A suivre…**


	8. Une chose qui n'a pas changé

**J'ai relu et recorrigé ce chapitre !

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : Une chose qui n'a pas changé !

* * *

James ouvrit les yeux, tout était plutôt blanc autour de lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quand soudain une petite douleur lancinante se propagea au niveau de ses mains. Il les regarda et beaucoup de choses lui revinrent en mémoire.  
La colère, la dispute, les coups contre le mur d'une classe vide et…rien d'autre.  
Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver à l'infirmerie ?  
Parce que cet endroit ne pouvait pas être un autre lieu que l'infirmerie, une odeur d'alcool, et des murs si blancs qu'ils finissent par vous donner mal à la tête.

'''_Récapitule bien, James, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? J'ai frappé contre ce mur, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne me souviens absolument pas être parti de cette classe. Peut-être que je suis somnambule ? Non, je ne pense pas, sûrement Sirius ou Remus qui m'ont accompagné ici. Oui ça doit être ça…'''_

Les pensées de James furent interrompues par l'entrée de l'infirmière.

« Alors Mr Potter on est réveillé ? J'aimerais quand même avoir certaines explications, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de venir à l'infirmerie tout seul.  
-C'est vrai, d'habitude je suis toujours avec Sirius, mais généralement je suis ici à la suite de mauvais coup. Cette fois pourtant, je n'ai rien fait.  
-Ce n'est pas possible ! Mme Pomfresh prit un air de surprise exagéré, ce qui fit rire James.  
-Je peux partir maintenant ?  
-Non, il vous faut beaucoup de repos, vos mains sont toujours dans un état pas très joli : Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire ?  
-Frapper un mur ? Tenta James.  
-Oui, c'est cela. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que je ne vois pas celui qui s'est pris vos coups continua Mme Pomfresh qui n'avait absolument pas cru James.  
-Parce que c'était un mur je vous dis, c'est Sirius qui m'a amené ici ?  
-Non, je vous aie trouvé effondré devant mon infirmerie et vous m'avez fait une belle peur, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que vous dormiez.  
-Je dormais ?  
-Oui, la personne qui vous a amené ici ne voulait sûrement pas être vue, je ne sais pas trop, c'est bizarre.  
-Effectivement. »

'''_Pourtant j'étais tout seul dans cette salle de classe, j'en suis sûr. Donc quelqu'un est entré quand je me suis endormi dans la salle de classe mais qui ? Si cela avait été Sirius ou Remus, ils seraient restés, donc ce n'est pas eux.'''_

« Je me sens vraiment mieux Mme Pomfresh, j'aimerais vraiment partir ! Je prendrais soin de mes mains promis… James lui fit un regard suppliant.  
-J'ai dit… j'ai… oh bon d'accord, mais je veux que vous retourniez me voir au niveau du déjeuné, puis après le dîner, vous m'avez bien comprise ?  
-Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. Je peux partir maintenant ?  
-Partez avant que je ne change d'avis. »

James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'habilla vite, mit ses lunettes et descendit dans la grande salle.

Pour Harry, ce fut Snape qui le réveilla et cela lui fit un choc :

« Allez debout Praott, on va être en retard.  
-Snape ? Prof… Harry se retint au dernier moment  
-Qui d'autre ?  
-Rien, je me lève.  
-Dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas jouer les nounous.  
-Je le sais… comme si tu ne me l'avais déjà pas dit. Harry murmura la dernière phrase de façon à ce que Snape n'entende pas.  
-Je t'attends dans la salle commune.  
-Si tu le dis ! »

Harry alla prendre une bonne douche chaude, il remua pas mal de pensées qui le préoccupaient.

'''_Ok, on récapitule. James est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il se bat contre les murs, Snape est tout crème tout mignon avec moi, beurk qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas ça ! Les Serpentards me respectent beaucoup trop à mon goût. Bellatrix, cette… essaye de me mettre du côté de Voldemort et Lily me parle.  
Ca fait quand même beaucoup de chose pêle-mêle. Comment je vais faire pour faire la part des choses, faudrait que j'en parle à Dumbledore peut-être ? Je suis sûr qu'il peut comprendre. Mais est-ce qu'il me fera entièrement confiance si je lui dis que je veux m'infiltrer chez les mangemorts ? Non je ne pense pas, même moi je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Comment m'en sortir ? On est seulement le deuxième jour et je sais déjà plus comment m'en sortir ! Bravo Harry, tu es un vrai génie quand tu t'y mets.'''_

Une fois lavé, il s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. A sa plus grande horreur, beaucoup trop de Serpentards l'attendaient. Malfoy et ses deux gardes du corps personnels aussi bêtes que leurs chaussures, Snape, Bellatrix, Narcissa et quelques autres.  
Harry remarqua une jeune fille en retrait. Elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser au groupe, elle partit seule vers la grande salle.

« Praott, on t'attendait, on allait pas te laisser descendre tout seul ! Tu fais partie de notre groupe après tout.  
-J'en suis très fier, dit-il en gardant son masque d'indifférence et en se promettant de ne pas s'énerver contre ces…  
-Bien allez viens, on descend, tout le monde doit nous attendre maintenant.  
-Je suis là ! »

Malfoy se plaça à côté d'Herry et tous les autres se mirent en arrière. De cette façon, Malfoy et Praott semblaient être les chefs de tous les Serpentards réunis.

'''_Quelle chance Harry, regarde, tout le monde te regarde maintenant avec de la peur dans leurs yeux, presque pire que la seconde année. Génial !'''_

Autant dire que leur arrivée dans la grande salle se fit très remarquée. Pratiquement tout le monde était là, et tous regardèrent Malfoy et Praott. Dumbledore parut même surpris de la rapidité à laquelle Harry s'était intégré au groupe des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors, eux, n'étaient pas vraiment étonnés. Les autres maisons c'étaient autre chose !  
Même Lily semblait douter de Herry en ce moment, il se trouvait avec tous ceux qui la détestaient parce qu'elle était une 'Sang-de-Bourbe'.

Herry lui lança quand même un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Harry se sentit sombrer. Il déjeuna très vite, car la conversation n'était vraiment pas intéressante, tous parlaient de la façon dont ils allaient ridiculiser les Gryffondors grâce à lui. Il détestait ça, il allait être leur rempart entre les maraudeurs et eux, quel courage...  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour jouer ce rôle.

Par contre, il avait envie de s'amuser à tester quelques blagues sur les maraudeurs et pourquoi pas sur certains Serpentards, en faisant porter le chapeau aux maraudeurs bien évidemment. Finalement, le choixpeau n'avait pas tort, il avait l'esprit des Serpentards…

Les discutions allèrent bon train à la table des maraudeurs :

« James, mais dis-moi, où étais-tu passé cette nuit ?  
-Eh bien, à vrai dire je me souviens plus Sirius. J'étais en train de m'exprimer dans une salle de classe et je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par t'exprimer ?  
-Je me suis défoulé contre un mur Remus, ça te va comme explication ?  
-Ca me va et cela explique l'état de tes mains.  
-Donc c'est sûr ce n'est pas l'un de vous deux qui…  
-Non, James. Ne te voyant pas revenir, j'ai consulté la carte. Tout ce qu'elle nous a dit c'est que tu te trouvais à l'infirmerie et que Praott visite le château la nuit, à part…  
-Quoi ? Praott était dans les couloirs ?  
-Il était beaucoup trop loin de toi pour que ce soit lui James.  
-Tu en es sûr Sirius ?  
-Bien sûr Remus et entre nous, pourquoi Praott aurait emmené James à l'infirmerie, il le déteste…  
-Non Sirius, James déteste Praott mais crois-tu que c'est réciproque ?  
-Bien sûr Remus que c'est réciproque, je le déteste et il me déteste, tu as vu la façon dont il m'a expédié contre le mur en Défense contre les forces du mal ?  
-Et bien, on avait dit qu'on ferait des recherches sur lui, autant y aller tout de suite.  
-**JAMES POTTER** ! Ou étais-tu passé ?  
-J'était entrain de rêver de toi, ma très chère Lily. Ces simples paroles firent soupirer plusieurs filles d'autres maisons.  
-Oh je t'en prie, tu vas me donner des cauchemars ! Ou étais-tu, je suis sûre qu'on t'a enlevé des points encore c'est ça ?  
-Mais non, je sais faire attention quand je ne respecte pas ton très cher règlement !  
-Oh ça suffit Potter tu es exaspérant, un vrai gamin, tu me dégoûtes. »

Lily sortit de la grande salle sur ces mots suivis par Gabrielle et Anne.  
Gabrielle fit un léger signe de la main aux maraudeurs, ce qui fit légèrement rougir un certain maraudeur, tandis que Anne ébouriffa la crinière de James en lui jetant quelques mots du genre 'Allez la prochaine fois c'est la bonne', ce qui avait le don d'énerver James.

« Remus ! Ne serais-ce pas quelques traces de rouge sur tes petites joues pâles que je vois apparaître ?  
-Tu dois rêver Sirius, si tu voyais ta tête, ce n'est vraiment pas mieux. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rigoler de bonne foi. Quelques instants plus tard, Herry se leva et quitta la grande salle.

« Si on le suivait ? proposa Sirius  
-Non, j'aimerais d'abord en savoir plus sur lui, il faut aller voir à la bibliothèque.  
-Remus, je n'aime pas quand tu prends cet air de préfet, franchement ça ne te va pas du tout.  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille, sinon vous vous seriez déjà fait renvoyer.  
-Alors là je suis blessé Remus, nous ? Renvoyés ? Non mais tu plaisantes !  
-Pas du tout, James. Toi et Sirius, vous êtes les pires élèves que Poudlard ait connus.  
-Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle. Au moins, j'aurais fait quelque chose qui restera à jamais gravé dans Poudlard.  
-Génial comme référence !  
-Dis plutôt que tu es simplement jaloux Remus.  
-Je te signale que grâce à moi, il existe un saule cogneur à Poudlard.  
-Ok, tu marques un point !  
-Allez, allons à la bibliothèque, tu viens aussi Peter au lieu de t'empiffrer autant ?  
-Je mange, je ne m'empiffre pas ! Je vous suis les gars. »

Les maraudeurs se levèrent, quelques soupirs de certaines filles se firent entendre au passage, et allèrent à la bibliothèque pour trouver Praott en pleine conversation avec… Lily et les deux autres filles.

« James, tu vas où là ? Reviens par là, on doit faire des recherches, ce n'est pas cette direction !  
-Sirius laisse-moi, je vais lui apprendre à draguer les Gryffondors moi tu vas voir !  
-Oh, je t'en prie James, tu sais bien que tu dragues les Serpentards !  
-Quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, tu me prends pour qui !  
-D'accord, tu ne les dragues pas intentionnellement, mais il faut vraiment faire des recherches James, on apprendra peut-être ce qu'il veut cacher et pourquoi il est ici.  
-Très bien, dit James sur un ton grognon. Il lança un regard méchant à Herry et partit avec Remus, Sirius et Peter dans les allées de la bibliothèque. »

Harry décida de quitter la grande salle assez tôt en prétextant qu'il devait faire encore quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, mais les Serpentards ne firent pas attention à lui, seul Snape le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il songea peut-être à commencer quelques devoirs, mais estimant qu'il n'avait pas le temps, il décida de regarder encore des informations sur Poudlard et sur le choixpeau.  
Il trouva cette fois ci un livre qu'il n'avait pas consulté sur les contes et légendes des sorciers. Dans ce livre était raconté la légende de la création de Poudlard, de la chambre des secret gardée par un monstre ou encore un dragon qui protègerais Poudlard.

Tout ce que Harry trouva, fut que le choixpeau avait été crée par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, qui avait transféré une partie de leur personnalité dans celui-ci pour qu'il puisse faire le bon choix. Grâce à une très puissante magie, le choixpeau avait l'autorisation de lire dans l'esprit de ceux qui le portait.  
Malheureusement pour Harry, personne n'avait été réparti deux fois, donc personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

« Encore dans un gros livre poussiéreux ?  
-Euh… Harry releva la tête et vit Lily et ses deux amies.  
-On a perdu sa langue ? Lança Gabrielle sur un ton presque aimable.  
-Non, elle est toujours là. Oui, toujours dans les livres, j'essaie de connaître Poudlard un peu mieux.  
-C'est intéressant, j'ai déjà lu ce livre, il est sympa mais bon c'est surtout des légendes, dit Lily.  
-Et bien, je suis sûr que tout ne l'est pas, par exemple, cette fameuse chambre des secrets, je suis sûr qu'elle existe.  
-Moi, je suis sûre que non, tout cela n'est que fable, répondit Anne sur un ton sec.  
-Pourtant elle a déjà été ouverte, il me semble, tenta Harry.  
-Oui, dit Gabrielle, il y a une trentaine d'années seulement. Il paraît même qu'une fille est morte.  
-Gab, ce ne sont que des histoires…Dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel  
-J'aime bien les histoires ! Je n'en raconte pas pour rien figure-toi !  
-Tu racontes des histoires ? Demanda Harry  
-Oui, en fait j'en invente.  
-J'aimerais bien en entendre une un jour. »

Les trois filles regardèrent Harry avec surprise.

« Bah quoi, c'est interdit aux garçons ?  
-Euh, non… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sous l'œil désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire.

« Non, c'est seulement que tu es un Serpentard…  
-Et alors ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être dans cette maison de cinglés?  
-Euh… Pour l'une des première fois de sa vie Anne ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
-Le choixpeau a décidé pour moi et je fais des recherches sur lui.  
-Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as ce gros livre noir, dit Gabrielle triomphalement.  
-Exactement et vous ? Toujours la même raison Lily ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant à Herry.  
-Je crois que cette fois ton vœu ne va pas se réaliser, dit Herry sur un ton plus bas ce qui forçat les filles à se rapprocher.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Je veux dire que ton pire cauchemar vient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et qu'il à l'air furieux que vous soyez ainsi autour de moi. Vous vous rendez compte, un Serpentard et trois Gryffondors, j'ai autant de charme que ça ? lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Les filles sourirent à Herry et celui-ci se dérida un peu, surtout lorsqu'il vit le visage de James, retenu par Sirius.

« Je croyais que les maraudeurs étaient de vrais génies qui n'avaient pas besoin d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque ?  
-Je suis aussi intrigué que toi Herry, dit Lily légèrement ennuyée.  
-Laisse les respirer Lily, arrête d'être toujours derrière lui, lança inconsciemment Harry  
-Mais comment…  
-Eh bien… ça se voit beaucoup, et entre nous les Serpentards s'en donne à cœur joie.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Ce ne sont que des mauvaises langues généralement, mais laisse le juste respirer un peu d'accord ?  
-Si tu le dis…  
-Bon, on a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?  
-On commence avec quatre heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, puis cet après midi deux heures de Potions et deux heures d'enchantements.  
-Très bien, on va encore s'ennuyer en Défense, j'espère qu'il a retenu la leçon, lança Harry. »

Il partit devant, puis il fût rattrapé par les trois autres Gryffondors.

« Vous ne devriez pas rentrer en même temps que moi en cours les filles, lança Harry  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que les Serpentards voient d'un très mauvais œil le fait que je sois avec vous.  
-Tu n'as qu'à les ignorer Herry, lança Anne sûre d'elle.  
-Non, on n'ignore pas les mangemorts. Sous aucun prétexte, ne leur tournez jamais le dos, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer par derrière.  
-Et pas toi ? lança innocemment Anne.  
-Essaie tu verras bien, lui dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis partit loin devant les filles.  
-Tu as raison Lily, ce garçon est très étrange, mais au moins ce qui est sûr c'est que je viens de rencontrer un Serpentard gentil en apparence, dit Gabrielle.  
-Méfie-toi de lui quand même Gabrielle, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne avec lui et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, lança Anne. »

Elles arrivèrent cinq minutes après Herry, qui s'était installé à coté de Snape. Les maraudeurs quant à eux arrivèrent pile à l'heure, chose extraordinaire…

« Il faudrait quand même qu'on y retourne ce soir, on sera plus tranquille pour chercher, dit James.  
-Tu as sûrement raison, surtout que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Lily qui au passage rigolait avec Praott.  
-C'est bon Sirius, pas la peine d'en rajouter, je te signale qu'au passage Anne parlait aussi avec eux.  
-Je n'ai absolument pas peur pour Anne. Si une fille peut se défendre seule c'est bien elle.  
-C'est sûr en sachant qu'elle te bat sans problème Sirius, dit Remus.  
-Merci de me le rappeler Remus, tu es trop sympa avec moi !  
-De rien, dit Remus avec un grand sourire. »

Le cours put enfin commencer. Le professeur semblait avoir compris la leçon et il ne se faisait plus avoir par les maraudeurs, comme s'il était un nouvel homme. Par contre, il gardait étrangement un œil sur les Serpentards ce qui ne plaisait pas franchement à Harry.

« Aujourd'hui on va étudier une créature très peu connue et pourtant c'est une des pires créatures de l'ombre. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît les Détraqueurs ? »

Certaines personnes retinrent leur respiration, d'autres semblaient étonnés, d'autres avaient un sourire malsain. Bien sûr plusieurs mains se levèrent dont celle de Lily, celle de Sirius mais aussi celle de Bellatrix et celle de Snape. Harry lui ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, il ne connaissait que trop bien ces créatures.

« Oui, Mr Snape ?  
-Ce sont des créatures qui nous font revivre nos pires moments quand elles sont proches de nous.  
-Oui, Mr Snape, c'est un bon début, j'accorde cinq points à Serpentard. Mr Potter ?  
-Ils peuvent nous tuer en aspirant notre âme, on dit qu'on reçoit le baiser du Détraqueur.  
-C'est exact, j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor. »

Les élèves commençaient à être mal à l'aise, ces créatures n'avaient vraiment pas l'air sympathique.

« Ce que vous avez dit était complètement exact. Il faut savoir que les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de vos peurs, ils vivent grâce à cela, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on les tient aussi éloigné de notre monde que possible. Je suppose que personne n'a déjà rencontré réellement des Détraqueurs. Vous êtes de toute façon beaucoup trop jeune, cependant on va quand même apprendre à s'en défendre. »

Harry savait déjà tout cela et n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que le professeur disait.

« Puisque Mr Praott ne semble pas intéressé par mon cours j'aimerais qu'il me dise à quoi il pense et qui a l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que je raconte.  
-Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?  
-Oui, vous êtes vraiment obligé.  
-Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas tout dit à propos des Détraqueurs.  
-Parce que naturellement vous les connaissez mieux que moi, j'aimerais bien voir ça.  
-Vous aviez oublié cette sensation qui s'empare de vous quand ils vous approchent, vos boyaux qui se glacent, votre estomac qui se retourne, cette envie de vomir vos tripes dès qu'ils sont trop près de vous, toutes ces horribles images qui se mélangent dans votre tête, cette sensation de mourir petit à petit. Et puis au bout d'un moment, cette envie de mourir pour arrêter vos souffrances qui sont trop dures à tenir. »

Harry avait dit cela sans vraiment regarder les élèves, il avait dit exactement ce qu'il ressentait, sans prendre gare au regard du professeur ni à celui des élèves.  
La classe regardait Harry avec des yeux remplis de surprise, le professeur aussi.

« Je suppose que vous en avez déjà rencontré, pour nous décrire ses émotions.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez ressenti professeur en face de l'un d'eux ?  
-Je… si, si bien sûr…  
-Je vois… mais je vous en prie professeur continuez le cours, je ne me sens pas très bien j'aimerais aller à l'infirmerie seul s'il vous plaît.  
-Euh, bien sûr allez y, j'accorde cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir décris si précisément les émotions que l'on ressent quand un Détraqueur est à côté de vous. »

Harry se leva et alla vers l'infirmerie.  
Tout le monde le regardait et Harry s'aperçut que cela ne lui faisait vraiment plus rien, c'est vrai on s'habitue à tout au bout d'un moment.  
Harry voulait quitter ce cours et il ne savait pas vraiment comment, l'infirmerie lui avait paru une bonne idée, mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Harry avait senti que le professeur ne savait absolument rien des Détraqueurs, il n'avait jamais été en face de l'un de ces monstres, savait-il faire un patronus ?

'''_Ce qui me fait penser que je ne dois absolument pas faire mon patronus devant toute la classe. James se doutera de la ressemblance entre son animagi et mon patronus. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Pas grand-chose en fait, je suis même sûr qu'il oubliera une fois sorti du cours. Je crois que je n'aime pas mon père quand il a seize ans. Lily a tellement raison, il est beaucoup trop arrogant.'''_

Harry n'avait pas du tout pris le chemin pour aller à l'infirmerie vu qu'il se trouvait devant la gargouille qui masque l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.  
La gargouille s'ouvrit révélant l'escalier qui montait au bureau. Que fallait-il faire ? Monter voir Dumbledore ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour lui raconter quoi exactement ?  
Mais ces questions restèrent sans réponses et Harry rebroussa chemin.

« Je vous attendait Mr Praott !  
-Professeur Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, qui d'autre ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tu voulais me voir peut-être ?  
-Euh…  
-Je vois, tu arrives à t'adapter parmi les Serpentards ?  
-Ca aurait pu être pire, mais nous sommes que le deuxième jour et je gage qu'à la fin de l'année ils auront tous envie de me tuer que ce soit les Serpentard ou les Gryffondors.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
-Un pressentiment, il faut toujours s'y fier.  
-Moi je me fie aux gens, j'ai confiance en la nature humaine.  
-Je sais, accepter un loup garou dans l'école est une preuve de grande confiance.  
-Vous connaissez le secret de Mr Lupin, cela ne m'étonne pas, votre père a dû vous le dire.  
-Effectivement.  
-Je suppose que vous connaissez bien Mr Black et Mr Pettigrow ?  
-Je croyais que vous ne deviez rien savoir de l'avenir…  
-Bien vu Harry, je vois que tu es vraiment intelligent, sûrement ton côté maternel. Tu as fait la connaissance de Lily à seize ans, j'espère que cela se passe bien.  
-Très bien, elle était comme je me l'imaginais, très studieuse et elle hait mon père.  
-Et vous ?  
-C'est beaucoup plus dur, je suis un Serpentard et il me sait aussi puissant que lui. Il aime la concurrence mais il sait que contre moi ce sera dur. Vous savez à quel point c'est difficile de se retrouver face à lui et ne pas pouvoir lui dire qui je suis ?  
-Je me doute, bon je crois que c'est ta classe non ?  
-Euh… Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était devant sa salle de classe, cela ne faisait que trente minutes qu'il était sorti de classe, il lui restait tout de même encore trois heures quinze de cours. »

Dumbledore toqua légèrement à la porte et entra.

« Je vous ramène un élève.  
-Bien professeur Dumbledore. Vous allez mieux Mr Praott ?  
-Oui… Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours et il était sûr que Dumbledore le savait…  
-Reprenez votre place, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu, on vient de faire beaucoup de cours sur les patronus.  
-Je vous laisse professeur, merci Herry pour cette sympathique conversation. »

Dumbledore quitta la salle de classe devenue soudainement très calme. Harry alla se rasseoir près de Severus et écouta la leçon qu'il savait déjà parfaitement.

« De quoi as-tu parlé avec le directeur ?  
-De mon transfert, de mes anciens dossiers scolaires et de mon intégration au sein de la maison des Serpentards.  
-Passionnante conversation en effet.  
-C'est toi qui voulais savoir.  
-Tu restes toujours un mystère pour moi Praott.  
-Tu sais je me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom mais tu restes toujours aussi froid et tu m'appelles toujours par mon nom. C'est toi le vrai mystère.  
-Et tu as même du répondant Herry, je m'entendrais bien avec toi, sauf si tu restes un peu trop souvent avec Evans.  
-C'est un cas intéressant si tu veux tout savoir.  
-Je veux bien te croire, la seule fille qui n'aime pas Potter, c'est très rare.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'exceptionnel.  
-Moi non plus, toute cette arrogance qui coule dans son sang, un jour je te jure que je me vengerais de l'affront qu'il me fait à chacune de nos rencontres, lui et toute sa descendance paiera.  
-C'est drôle, mais je te crois… Harry sourit intérieurement, Severus avait quand même tenu cette promesse là ! »

Severus le regarda bizarrement, puis lui fit une ébauche de sourire, ce qui était particulièrement horrible pour Harry et en même temps gratifiant, il avait réussi à faire sourire le plus détesté et horrible professeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

« Mr Praott, vous vous permettez de parler alors que vous n'avez pas suivi le cours en entier, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant que mes cours ?  
-Rien monsieur, mais j'aimerais tout de même vous poser une question. Savez-vous faire un patronus ? C'est un sortilège très compliqué et je suis sûr que la plupart des élèves ici présents n'y arriveront jamais. Harry regarda Pettigrow dans les yeux pour que la classe sache de qui il parlait. J'aimerais donc savoir si vous en êtes capable ?  
-Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, je vous ferais une démonstration plus tard. J'aimerais que vous écoutiez la leçon, ce serait tellement dommage que vous n'arriviez pas à faire ce sort. »

Le professeur Isandros lança sa dernière réplique presque ironiquement et regarda Harry d'un air mauvais, il n'aimait pas particulièrement cet élève qui se permettait de le remettre en question, il fallait qu'il le calme.

« A la fin de l'année nous travaillerons beaucoup sur les Duels, nous verrons si vous êtes toujours aussi arrogant Mr Praott.  
-Vous devez sûrement me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas arrogant, je sais de quoi je parle. Pour l'arrogance demandez à Potter il pourra sûrement vous aidez dans ce domaine qu'il connaît très bien.  
-De quel droit… James se leva vivement de sa chaise près à bondir sur Praott. Quant à ce dernier, il était très fier de sa réplique.  
-Mr Praott, je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi aux élèves de cette classe, j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard, vous viendrez ce soir en retenue avec moi.  
-Je crois bien que cela ne sera pas possible, répliqua Harry.  
-Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Parce que j'ai déjà deux semaines de retenue avec Mme Chourave.  
-Je vois que vous collectionné les heures de retenues.  
-Demandez plutôt aux maraudeurs, eux les collectionnent vraiment, moi je n'ai rien à côté d'eux.  
-Les quoi !  
-Laissez tomber…  
-Mr Praott, je vous enlève à nouveau cinq points à Serpentard, j'espère que vous saurez rattraper les points que vous faites perdre à votre maison.  
-Sans aucun problème.  
-Puisque vous continuez à faire le malin, vous allez nous montrer votre bouclier.  
-_Scutum_. »

Harry comme à son habitude, fit un petit bouclier mais assez puissant.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?  
-Vous ne pourrez le passer.  
-Très bien, _Expeliarmus_. »

Le professeur Isandros était sûr de lui, il était persuadé que son sort passerait au travers du bouclier de l'élève, mais Herry ne bougea même pas, sa baguette toujours en main, il souriait.

« J'accorde cinq points à Serpentard, lança le professeur presque à regret tandis que les autres Serpentards semblaient au comble de leurs joies.  
-Merci professeur. »

Harry se rassit. Il s'en voulait, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi face à ce professeur ? Jamais il n'avait osé répondre ainsi à un professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Avait-il inconsciemment envie d'épater toute la classe ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il est vrai que depuis sa cinquième année, Harry se rebellait de plus en plus, peut-être que c'était cela l'adolescence ? Ou c'était tout simplement la jouissance de rabaisser un professeur aussi nul que celui-là.  
Harry se lamentait, pourquoi fallait-il que le temps passe aussi lentement ? Le professeur expliqua à nouveau l'histoire des patronus pendant une très longue heure.  
Le cours commença enfin à être intéressant lorsque le professeur conjura le sort du patronus.

« Vous vous rappelez bien de la formule j'espère ? _Expecto__patronus_. »

Il y eut beaucoup d'exclamations de la part des Gryffondors et de certains Serpentards, des paillettes argentées s'étaient enfuies de la baguette du professeur et formait un nuage argenté.

« Professeur je croyais que les patronus prenaient une certaine forme bien particulière à chacun, pourquoi pas la votre ? lança Harry très innocemment.  
-Eh bien, avoir une forme bien particulière est très difficile, je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous n'y arrivera, seul les plus forts et encore. Mais je vous en prie Mr Praott, faites-nous une démonstration. »

Harry sentait le dilemme qui prenait place en lui. Devait-il faire un beau patronus ou seulement un nuage informe comme le professeur ? Devait-il montrer qu'il était aussi puissant que le professeur ? Non ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

« _Expecto__patronus_. »

Une légère lueur argentée surgit du bout de la baguette d'Harry et forma un joli petit nuage, beaucoup plus petit que celui du professeur.

« J'étais persuadé que personne ne réussirait à sortir quelque chose de sa baguette aujourd'hui, je suis assez impressionné Mr Praott, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Au contraire, j'attends beaucoup plus de vous que des autres élèves. J'accorde dix points à Serpentard. Il semblerait effectivement que vous regagniez vos points perdus. »

Harry se contenta de sourire au professeur et se retourna de nouveau vers Snape.

« Ce professeur n'est vraiment pas un bon professeur.  
-On a connu pire, mais c'est vrai que celui de l'année dernière était meilleur.  
-Pas moi, l'année dernière on avait une vraie folle, en plus elle me détestait.  
-Beaucoup de monde te déteste, que ce soit côté professeur ou élève. Très jolie la réplique pour Potter, chapeau mais crois-moi, tu vas le payer très cher. Généralement, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.  
-Il ne me fait vraiment pas peur.  
-Je vois ça, un jour tout n'ira pas aussi bien pour toi.  
-Tu seras à mes côtés bien sûr ! Harry avait lancé cette réplique sans vraiment réfléchir, il en connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-Pourquoi pas. »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cela, il regarda avec effarement Snape. Ce Snape là était vraiment plus sympathique que celui qu'il connaissait, celui là ne le haïssait pas.

« James je t'en prie calme-toi !  
-Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a osé me dire Sirius ?  
-Oui, j'ai entendu comme toute cette classe, et j'ai même entendu le nom de notre groupe et cela me fait beaucoup plus peur figure-toi !  
-Comment ça, plus peur ? On ne va pas avoir peur des Serpentards quand même ? Franchement Sirius tu me déçois beaucoup.  
-On n'a pas peur James, seulement les Serpentards non plus. Ils deviennent de plus en plus sûrs d'eux grâce à Herry, ils deviennent de plus en plus méchants. Avant ils avaient un certains recule face à nous, aujourd'hui ce recul n'existe plus.  
-Franchement Remus, cela ne fait que deux jours que Praott est là !  
-C'est bien ça le problème. Il faut qu'on regagne notre appui qu'on avait avant son arrivé, il faut lui prouver que les maraudeurs sont toujours là !  
-Remus, toi le gentil préfet qu'as-tu dit ?  
-Oui, mais là il faut vraiment faire quelque chose. J'ai peur que les Serpentards se croient les maîtres de Poudlard, et cela en aucun cas il le faut.  
-De plus il n'existe aucune famille Praott en Russie, donc il nous ment ainsi qu'à Dumbledore.  
-Tu crois que Dumbledore l'aurait accepté s'il mentait ?  
-Ce qui signifie qu'il est aussi dans la confidence, lança James fier de son raisonnement.  
-Il faudrait qu'on arrive à parler avec Lily, c'est elle qui semble en savoir le plus sur lui, lança Remus.  
-Je suis d'accord avec vous les garçons, lancèrent Sirius et Peter en même temps. »

Le reste du cours passa assez lentement pour Herry mais assez vite pour la plupart des Gryffondors. Lorsque les quatre heures de tortures furent enfin achevées, Harry partit précipitamment du cours pour aller dans la salle de classe où il avait trouvé James.  
Arrivé à destination, il chercha sa cape ainsi que son livre. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il les prit avec lui et retourna dans son dortoir afin de cacher ses deux trésors.

Il rencontra pourtant Lily ainsi que ses deux amies en chemin et il n'eut pas le temps de cacher le livre.

« Encore un livre sur Poudlard ?  
-Euh… désolée je dois filer, lança Herry.  
-Attend montre-moi juste le titre du livre au moins lança Lily.  
-Non, j'y vais.  
-Eh hop… Gabrielle venait juste de piquer des mains le gros livre noir des mains de Herry et lut le titre à haute voix.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé pour devenir un Auror, lança Anne dubitative.  
-Ca t'étonne tant que ça ?  
-Eh bien entre nous… oui beaucoup. Un Serpentard devient un mangemort pas un Auror.  
-Et si je n'étais pas un Serpentard ? Je deviendrais un des sorciers les plus puissant pour vaincre Voldemort j'en ai fait… le serment… sur la… tombe… de… mon… parrain. »

Harry prit le livre les larmes aux yeux et fila en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il se calma et prit son masque d'indifférence en entrant dans cette salle si étrange et pourtant qui était sienne jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait du mal à dire certaine chose qui n'était pourtant pas entièrement la vérité. Sûrement le sort que Dumbledore lui avait lancé deux jours auparavant, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.  
Son identité commençait déjà à lui manquer, même s'il devait subir les plaisanteries de Malfoy. Il avait au moins Hermione et Ron, ici il n'avait personne pour se confier, il devait tout garder pour lui.  
Il descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et s'installa à côté de Snape. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie d'être avec lui. Au moins Snape était franc avec lui et cela lui plaisait beaucoup, peut-être même qu'il arriverait à ce que Snape n'aille jamais du côté de Voldemort.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
-Au cours de potions qu'on a aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas très fort en potions, ce n'est pas une matière que j'aime beaucoup.  
-Au moins voilà une matière où je pourrais t'aider à mon tour.  
-On verra bien, cela dépendra du professeur.  
-Tu verras elle est vraiment bien, enfin moi j'adore cette matière.  
-Oui tu as vraiment l'air d'aimer. »

Le cours de Potions avec Mme Rigante fut assez houleux. Premièrement, elle plaça Herry avec Bellatrix, ce qui fit vraiment enrager Harry. Puis Sirius avait décidé de faire joujou avec ses pétards. Heureusement pour Herry, il connaissait Sirius et au dernier moment il s'était baissé. De cette façon Bellatrix fut aspergée de potion.  
Harry était mort de rire mais ne le montrait pas. Au moins les maraudeurs reprenaient du service et Harry pensait que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Bellatrix était allée à l'infirmerie et Snape avait pris sa place à côté d'Herry, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Harry dû reconnaître que Snape était doué en potions, même s'il n'en avait jamais douté. Là il en avait la preuve, il connaissait tous les gestes à faire, tous les dosages par cœur, il devait sûrement connaître toutes les plantes et leurs significations.  
Snape l'impressionnait et c'était bien la première fois. Il essayait de faire exactement ce que le garçon lui disait de faire, puis il se rendit compte que leur potion était… parfaite.

« J'accorde dix points à Serpentard pour cette fabuleuse potions. Mr Snape je vois que vous maîtrisez toujours aussi bien les potions, je suis fière de vous. Mr Praott vous avez un excellent second professeur. On testera la potion sur vous.  
-D'accord. »

Qu'est ce qu'Harry aurait pu dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas tester ? Pourtant cette fois, il avait entièrement confiance en Snape.

« Combien vous pariez que la potion aura les effets qu'elle espère ? Je parie qu'elle rajoutera encore plus de points à Serpentard.  
-Tais-toi un peu Sirius, après tout il faut reconnaître que Snape est bon en potion.  
-Oh, je t'en prie Remus, tu m'agresses les oreilles, ce que tu viens de dire est une insulte, je t'en prie…  
-Arrête un peu de faire ton cinéma et concentre-toi sur notre potion.  
-Elle est parfaite Remus, comme toutes les potions que tu prépares d'ailleurs !  
-On ne sait jamais, un moment d'inattention et tout peut basculer en notre défaveur.  
-Tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste Remus.  
-Allez, regarde Praott teste la potion de Snape.  
-Je prie pour qu'il ait raté ! »

En effet, Harry avait un petit gobelet rempli d'une potion rose pâle, ce qui était déjà bizarre en soi, mais apparemment c'était ce qui était demandé.  
La potion était censée faire changer Harry d'apparence, Snape lui avait assuré qu'il ne saurait pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler, cela dépendait des gens.  
Harry espérait qu'il ne se transformerait pas en lui-même !

Harry bu d'un trait la potion, le goût n'était pas désagréable mais il ne se passait rien, il ressenti une sensation bizarre, puis soudain une douleur le prit au niveau de son estomac, il se plia légèrement avec la douleur. Le professeur le regardait bizarrement ainsi que toute la classe, puis au bout de cinq minutes Harry se remit debout, rien ne s'était passé.

Le professeur ainsi que Snape parurent troublés. L'un était sûr de sa potion, l'autre sûre de son élève !

« Bon et bien apparemment la potion n'était pas réussie, j'aimerais tout de même que Mr Praott essaie cette fois la potion de Mr Lupin. »

Remus et Sirius parurent surpris. Remus fit un sourire des plus énigmatiques à Herry tandis que Sirius lui fit une grimace.

« Remus, qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure sur l'inattention ? J'espère que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as raté cette potion.  
-Et moi je ne préfèrerais pas ! »

Le professeur prit à nouveau le gobelet et le plongea dans le chaudron commun des deux Gryffondors.  
Comme avec Snape, la potion avait une couleur rose pâle et tout comme avec celle de Snape Harry se plia en deux mais ne se transforma pas. Cette fois c'était bizarre, si Remus et Snape avait raté leur potion, personne ne pouvait l'avoir réussie !

Mme Ringante prit à nouveau un gobelet de la potion de Remus et le tendit à Sirius, qui le prit et la bu.  
Cette fois par contre, la potion marcha à merveille, Sirius était devenu blond platine avec des yeux bleus et un teint assez mat, ce qui était quand même plutôt bizarre.  
Mais personne ne rigola au contraire. Pourquoi la potion de Remus avait-elle marché sur Sirius et pas sur Herry ?  
C'était la nouvelle question du jour, et Remus se promit à lui-même de trouver la réponse à cette question.

« Tu as l'air bien soucieux Remus, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Euh… non… rien, juste cette histoire de potion. Et toi Gabrielle tu as réussi ta potion ?  
-Et bien… disons que la mienne n'a pas du tout ta couleur, donc c'est assez mauvais signe, elle est plutôt rouge que rose.  
-Tu as dû te tromper au niveau des petites pousses de bambou, il faut être précis avec elles, c'est aussi ce qui donne la couleur de la potion.  
-Comment tu fais pour en savoir toujours autant sur les potions ?  
-Je lis beaucoup, et toi, comment tu fais pour nous raconter toujours de si belles histoires ?  
-Je dois avoir sûrement quelqu'un qui m'inspire.  
-Je le connais ?  
-Qui te dit que c'est un garçon ?  
-Rien. »

Gabrielle fit un charmant sourire à Remus qui rougit très légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers Herry qui le regardait aussi avec un regard calculateur… ou peut-être tout simplement un regard d'incompréhension… un regard étrange…  
Remus décida qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur sa potion, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le cours était déjà fini depuis cinq minutes et qu'il était seul dans la classe.  
Il sortit de la classe et tomba sur James, Sirius et Peter qui étaient en grande conversation.

« Alors Remus ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Et bien pourquoi tu as mit autant de temps pour sortir ?  
-Euh… j'ai juste parlé au professeur de ma potion et de son effet sur Praott et elle est aussi étonnée que moi.  
-C'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre que cette potion marche sur moi mais pas sur Praott.  
-Tu as entièrement raison Sirius, voilà une nouvelle raison pour filer à la bibliothèque, lança James.  
-Depuis quand tu aimes aller à la bibliothèque James, dit Peter.  
-Sûrement depuis qu'il s'est aperçu que Lily s'y faisait draguer par Praott.  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi des fois mon pauvre Sirius.  
-En tout cas, il faut chercher beaucoup plus sur Praott. Vous croyez que la réserve contient quelque chose sur lui ou sur sa famille ?  
-Peut-être, il faudrait qu'on fouille ce soir, lança Sirius toujours aussi excité par une nouvelle sortie nocturne.  
-James, tu as bien ta cape d'invisibilité ?  
-Et bien… en fait je crois que celui qui m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie a dû la laisser dans la salle de classe où je me trouvais, elle doit toujours y être.  
-Allons déjà en cours d'enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick puis nous aviserons après.  
-Très bien monsieur le préfet, lancèrent synchroniquement les trois garçons.  
-Oh arrêtez avec vos bêtises ! »

Les Maraudeurs s'élancèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard afin de trouver leur classe d'enchantement.  
Ils arrivèrent bien sûr en retard, mais le professeur les connaissait et il était habitué à leur perpétuel retard. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne leur donnait pas de retenues, mais on était au premier cours de l'année…

« Messieurs, je ne tolèrerais aucun autre retard de votre part, est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris ? Je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre des heures de retenues.  
-Bien monsieur, répondit Lupin très sérieusement, tandis que les trois autres étaient morts de rire dans son dos. »

Harry sourit, les maraudeurs étaient vraiment une plaie pour les professeurs qui avaient dû faire preuve d'une patiente à toute épreuve avec eux, spécialement McGonagall !

« Bonjour, pour celui qui ne me connaît pas, je me nomme professeur Flitwick. Cette année, nous étudierons quelques sortilèges assez basiques, puis nous attaquerons la magie sans baguette, mais ne vous attendez pas à faire des merveilles. Je vous préviens tout de suite, peu de personnes ici arriveront à en faire, les meilleurs pourront tout au plus lancer un _Wingardium__Leviosa _et encore je suis dubitatif.  
En milieu d'année nous étudierons théoriquement le contrôle des quatre éléments et…  
-Pourquoi uniquement théoriquement ? lança Harry.  
-Eh bien…Mr Praott c'est cela ?  
-Oui, c'est cela monsieur.  
-Et bien, voyez-vous monsieur Praott, le contrôle des quatre éléments demande une puissance que personne dans cette classe possède. Certains la posséderont à la fin de leur septième année, on ne peut donc pas s'entraîner. Et en dernière partie de l'année nous étudierons les items magiques, c'est-à-dire, les amulettes ou les signes particuliers crées par magie. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ?  
-C'était très clair professeur. Harry se rassit et écouta le cours avec attention. »

Les sortilèges basiques dont parlait le professeur n'étaient autres que les sortilèges tels que ceux d'attraction, de répulsion, de bafouillement et bien d'autre…  
D'après le petit professeur il fallait que tout le monde maîtrise ces différents sortilèges pour pouvoir enfin attaquer la magie sans baguette.

Bien sûr le seul dans cette classe qui ne maîtrisait pas ces sortilèges n'était autre que Pettigrow, sans grande surprise.  
Harry rigola ouvertement de la maladresse de Pettigrow et il n'était pas le seul, même certains Gryffondors avait du mal à se retenir, quant au professeur il était exaspéré.

'''_Comment un débile pareil a-t-il pu devenir le fidèle serviteur de Voldemort ? En fait ce n'est même pas ça la question, c'est plutôt, pourquoi Pettigrow a été accepté par les mangemorts ? C'est pourtant simple, il était l'un des meilleurs amis de James et de Lily et par-dessus le marché, il était le gardien du secret !'''_

Harry avait envie juste là sur le moment de se venger sur lui, il voulait juste faire quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose de très Serpentard et il le fit :

« Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment affaire à un sorcier ?  
-Très bonne question Herry, je me suis souvent posé la question, répondit Snape assez fort lui aussi.  
-C'est facile de ce moquer Praott !  
-Regarde la vérité en face Black, il est vraiment nul, c'est pratiquement un cracmol !  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu y arrives si bien que tout le monde doit être aussi doué que toi !  
-Même Lon… la gorge d'Harry le brûla violemment, il aurait voulu parler de Neville, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal, il ne pouvait plus parler.  
-Tu disais Praott, aurais-tu perdu ta langue de serpent ?  
-Très drôle Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas di… Harry stoppa à nouveau, sa gorge ne lui permettait plus de prononcer à nouveau un mot, il voulait parler du sortilège de Dumbledore, mais cela aussi était interdit.  
-Décidément, côté discours, tu n'es vraiment pas très éloquent.  
-Tais-toi Potter.  
-Servilus, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, alors tu respectes mes règles est-ce que c'est bien compris ?  
-Non, personne n'a à respecter les règles d'un autre, lança Harry hors de lui, de quel droit te permets-tu de faire ta loi ?  
-Depuis que je suis là, et ça ne changera pas, encore moins depuis ton arrivé.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû être à Gryffondor, tu ne le mérites pas, tu aurais dû être à Serpentard. »

Cette réplique fit l'effet d'une baffe pour James. Harry n'avait pourtant pas prévu les regards mécontents et haineux qu'il reçu de la part de sa maison.  
Toute la classe se calma d'un coup. Le cours se termina dans le silence le plus complet, au plus grand bonheur du petit professeur Flitwick.

« Allez viens James, allons récupérer ta cape et on verra après.  
-Non, mais tu as entendu Sirius ?  
-Oui, comme tout le monde dans la classe, faut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Ca ne fait que deux fois aujourd'hui !  
-Alors tu es de son côté ?  
-Je ne serais jamais du côté d'un Serpentard, est-ce bien compris tête de bois ?  
-Oui, mon brave toutou.  
-Eh oh, ce n'est pas parce que je te donne des surnoms débiles que tu dois aussi m'en donner !  
-Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'étrange ?  
-De quoi parles-tu Remus ?  
-Et bien, premièrement, cette fâcheuse tendance à ce qu'il ne finisse pas ses phrases, comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, ensuite ce qu'il t'a dit. Un Serpentard n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça, un Gryffondor peut-être, mais pas un Serpentard.  
-Sauf s'il voulait vraiment mettre James en colère.  
-Et il a réussi Sirius, il a réussi…  
-Oui, mais il a réussi à se mettre toute la classe des Serpentard sur le dos !  
-Comment ça ?  
-Sirius, tu as vu les regards que lui lançaient les garçons ?  
-Parce que c'est différent avec les filles ?  
-Oh mon dieu les gars ! Mais enlevez un peu la cire que vous avez dans les yeux, toutes les filles de Serpentards le regardent avec adoration, et il a même quelques regards des Gryffondors.  
-Remus ne joue pas à ça, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, lança James.  
-Apprend à regarder James. En tout cas, ce que tu as dit m'a un peu choqué, on dirait que tu agis comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu imposes ta volonté à tout le monde. Pour le coup j'étais d'accord avec Praott.  
-**REMUS** ! Comment oses-tu ? »

James partit furieux en direction de la salle de classe.  
Sirius quand à lui était assez mitigé. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé ce qu'avait dit James, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire que Praott avait raison, au contraire même !  
Il décida de laisser Remus et d'aller calmer James.  
Remus se retrouva donc seul dans le couloir lorsqu'une bande de Serpentard sortit de la classe d'enchantement.

« Tiens mais c'est notre ami Lupin, lança Bellatrix très excitée à l'idée d'embêter un des maraudeurs.  
-Lâche-moi Bellatrix, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis d'accord ?  
-Oh ! On dirait que tu es en colère ? Je ne vois pas mon cousin et Potter, ils t'auraient lâchement abandonné, quoique ça ne m'étonne pas, ça devait arriver un jour ou un autre. »

Bien sûr Harry choisit ce moment pour sortir de la classe, il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il serait tiraillé entre les deux groupes.  
Heureusement pour lui, Bellatrix n'avait toujours pas digéré l'insulte qu'il avait lancé à tous les Serpentards.

« Je parlerais bien avec toi un peu plus longtemps Lupin, mais je dois aller faire quelques trucs bien plus important.  
-Mais je ne te retiens pas ! »

Bellatrix partit avec toute la troupe des Serpentards. Toute ? Non pas tout à fait, Praott était toujours là et il regardait Remus en se cachant derrière ce masque qui commençait à devenir une seconde peau pour lui.

« Désolé, commença Harry ce qui surpris Remus.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- Pour leur attitude, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ce sont de très mauvais Serpentards.  
-Parce que tu en connais des bons ?  
-Oui, mais entre nous ils sont très rares. Certaines personnes sont seulement à Serpentard pour leur esprit rusé rien de plus, d'autres par obligation familliale, elles ne font pas partie d'eux.  
-D'eux ?  
-Les mangemorts, qui d'autre ?  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer ?  
-Qui aime les mangemorts ?  
-Comment sais-tu que ce sont des mangemorts ?  
-Parce qu'ils m'ont enrôlé. »

Remus allait de surprise en surprise, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon serait le plus grand mystère de toute sa vie, il en était certain.

« Tu ne dis plus rien Remus ?  
-Re… tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?  
-Tu préfères sûrement qu'un Serpentard t'appelle par ton nom, c'est normal.  
-Alors tu viens de Russie ?  
-N'essaie pas de me tester Lupin.  
-Dommage, tu restes un vrai mystère.  
-Je sais, et c'est même pour cette raison que vous étiez à la bibliothèque ce matin.  
-Comment ?  
-Ce n'est pas très compliqué à savoir, juste quelques déductions. »

Harry ne parla plus, il sentait une toute petite douleur au niveau de sa tête, une douleur qu'il connaissait et qui ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.  
Harry eut un instant un regard de panique et courut en direction d'une salle vide, il s'y enferma, la douleur commençait à se faire sentir un peu plus.  
Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement espéré, il était tellement sûr que sa cicatrice ne lui ferait plus mal à cette époque, mais quel idiot il avait été.  
Premièrement Voldemort était en vie, deuxièmement il était encore plus puissant. Soudain la douleur amplifia.  
Harry se plia par terre, il tentait d'atténuer la douleur en appuyant sa main sur son front, mais c'était peine perdue.  
Soudain la douleur se fit encore plus violente. Les cours avec Snape lui revinrent en mémoire mais cette fois c'était encore pire. Harry était persuadé que sa tête allait exploser et il ne put retenir un hurlement.  
Il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol en hurlant lorsque soudain des images vinrent à lui.

'Il voyait une petite ville tranquille, une ville calme, elle ne semblait pas très grande, tout au plus 10 000 habitants.  
Soudain un nuage noir arriva dans le ciel masquant le soleil, les habitants ne semblaient pas avoir peur. Puis une troupe de mangemort arriva, ils commencèrent à lancer quelques doloris sur les Moldus, puis ensuite ils s'amusèrent avec eux. Harry tentait de fermer les yeux mais il ne le pouvait pas, il vit toutes les monstruosités dont les mangemorts étaient capables.

Harry hurla à pleins poumons.

Soudain Voldemort arriva. La douleur grandissait encore. Il lança le premier sortilège de la mort et tua la première personne qui était sous sa main. La douleur atteint un sommet encore jamais atteint. Tous les mangemorts suivirent son exemple en tuant tous les villageois.'

Harry rouvrit soudain les yeux, il n'était plus dans le village, il était face à Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une inquiétude flagrante dans son regard.

« Le village… des milliers de morts... il les a tous tués… »

Harry s'évanouit, la douleur avait eu raison de lui.  
Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Mr Lupin, merci de m'avoir prévenu, mais j'aimerais que cet épisode reste entre nous, même Mr Potter, Mr Black et Mr Pettigrow ne doivent pas être au courant. M'avez-vous bien compris ?  
-Oui professeur, mais…  
-Je ne peux hélas répondre à aucune de vos questions. Rejoignez votre dortoir et allez faire vos devoirs.  
-Bien professeur. »

Lupin rentra dans sa salle commune. Il était choqué, comment pouvait-on souffrir autant ? Même ses propres transformations ne lui faisaient pas aussi mal. Décidément, ce soir il fallait absolument qu'il aille à la réserve.  
Sans s'en rendre compte il rentra dans James.

« Excuse-moi James.  
-Non, Remus, c'est à moi de m'excuser, même si ça m'en coûte de le reconnaître, tu avais raison, je n'aurais jamais dû parler ainsi.  
-Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor James, n'en doute jamais, seulement si tu montrais un peu plus ce côté, je suis sûr que tu aurais plus de succès.  
-C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Remus sourit.  
-Alors nous allons à la réserve ce soir ?  
-Oui, j'ai retrouvé la cape, mais pour le moment on prépare une belle surprise pour les Serpentards.  
-Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir cela.  
-Prépare tes mouchoirs. »

Harry n'assista pas au dîner, il était toujours inconscient en sécurité à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore veillait sur lui, pour la première fois, il veillait un élève à l'infirmerie et quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Le dîner se déroula bien, jusqu'au moment où les Serpentards se mirent à éternuer. Au début ce n'était pas beaucoup, puis cela devenait de plus en plus fort.  
Si bien qu'à la fin du repas, tous les Serpentards avaient des nez qui ressemblaient à des tomates bien mûres, ce qui fit rire toutes les maisons.  
L'ambiance était revenue, comme autrefois, pourtant Remus était très inquiet au sujet de Praott.

« Dommage que Praott ne soit pas là, j'aurais beaucoup aimé le voir avec un gros nez rouge, lança James.  
-Vous savez où il est d'ailleurs, lança Sirius. Remus voulut répondre, mais la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore était aussi très importante.  
-Non, dit Remus à contre cœur.  
-Les filles, que pensez-vous du nouveau ?  
-Eh bien, je le trouve très sympathique, il m'a même demandé à entendre une de mes histoires.  
-Gabrielle tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu ne vas pas lui raconter une de tes histoires ?  
-Et pourquoi pas James ?  
-Parce que…  
-Mr Potter recommence à faire sa loi, tu sais, je n'étais pas d'accord avec Herry, et bien peut-être que finalement tu aurais été beaucoup mieux à Serpentard.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi de 'ton' Herry ?  
-Que c'est un garçon charmant, bizarre, de temps en temps il ne finit pas ses phrases. L'histoire de la potion est encore présente dans mon esprit, mais à part cela, il est beaucoup mieux que toi Potter. Je préfèrerais sortir avec lui qu'avec toi.  
-Tu y vas un peu fort là Lily, dit Anne. Quant à moi je le trouve étrange, soit il est gentil, soit il joue un double jeu extrêmement dangereux, en tout cas, il n'a pas froid aux yeux. »

Sans le savoir les filles avaient donné exactement ce que voulaient les garçons. A présent ils avaient beaucoup d'informations sur lui et ils pouvaient commencer une recherche sur Praott.

Le soir, après le dîner, les quatre garçons filèrent directement à la réserve. James rechercha la trace de la famille Praott, Sirius se chargeait de l'histoire de la potion, Remus et Peter de cette histoire de fin de phrase inachevé.

Après environs trois heures de recherche intensive, ils mirent en commun leur découverte. James commença :

« J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Praott ne peux pas venir d'une famille de sorcier puissant, pour la simple et bonne raison que le nom de Praott n'est pas un nom de famille de sorcier de lignée pure. Même en remontant aux ancêtres les plus vieux que ces livres contiennent je ne trouve rien. Soit il vient d'une famille de Moldus, soit il nous ment sur son nom.  
-Moi, enchaîna Sirius, j'ai regardé les propriétés de la potion étudiée en cours. Il faut savoir que cette potion permet donc de modifier son apparence temporairement bien sûr, le seul moyen pour que cette potion ne marche pas c'est que l'individu soit déjà transformé physiquement. Mais le plus important, c'est que le sort doit être beaucoup plus puissant que la potion, or cette potion était déjà puissante. Déduction, quelqu'un de puissant ne veux pas qu'on sache l'apparence normale de Praott.  
-De notre côté, termina Remus, la seule chose qu'on ait trouvé serait un trouble du comportement, une maladie Moldus apparemment, il serait, attend je vous lis la phrase, 'psychologiquement dérangé'.  
-Ca correspond bien avec ce qu'on a vu de lui, mais ça ne correspond pas du tout avec ce qu'on vient de trouver, dit James.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi James, mais il est déjà minuit passé, il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher.  
-Tu as raison Remus, allons-y. »

Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin du retour, par contre quelqu'un les attendait dans la salle commune.

« C'est à cette heure là que vous rentrez ?  
-Oh non ! Lily ce n'est vraiment pas le moment lança James.  
-Sache Potter que contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas que ma maison perde des points inutilement et futilement.  
-Sache que moi aussi j'ai envie de gagner les deux coupes, et encore plus cette année.  
-Bon, pendant que vous vous battez, moi je vais monter me coucher, bonne nuit vous deux, lança Sirius suivi par Remus et Peter.  
-Et comme il est tard, j'aimerais aussi aller me coucher.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant !  
-Et toi alors ? Toujours sur mon dos, je savais que j'étais attirant mais à ce point là je suis très flatté, peut-être que cette fois tu accepteras de sortir avec moi ?  
-Je te l'ai dis Potter… **JAMAIS**…  
-Oh ! Lily, combien de fois je te l'ai dis ? Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

Sur ce, James grimpa l'escalier menant à sa chambre tandis que Lily fulminait seule dans la salle commune.

**A suivre…**


	9. Une nuit de pleine lune

Chapitre 9 : Une nuit de pleine lune.

Harry ne se réveilla qu'au milieu de la nuit. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et son ventre gargouillait. Il avait faim, normal il avait sauté le dîner.  
Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas non plus été en retenue avec Mme Chourave. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Dumbledore.  
Il chercha ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'en avait plus besoin grâce à sa nouvelle apparence.  
Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Bien sûr sa cicatrice était toujours en cause quand il allait à l'infirmerie ou alors c'était Malfoy, et plus rarement à cause de Voldemort. Décidément, Harry n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance dans sa vie, tout n'avait été que cauchemar et quand enfin il pouvait être heureux... il était dans la mauvaise maison. Il était revenu pour faire son deuil de Sirius et il ne l'avait vu qu'à de rares occasions, même si cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était là. Son père le détestait au-delà du possible, même Draco Malfoy ne le détestait pas autant, c'est pour dire à quel point c'était critique ! Il décida que regarder le plafond n'était décidément pas très agréable et se releva en position demi-assise, c'est-à-dire allongé sur le dos et sur les coudes, mais sa tête lui fit encore mal et il émit un léger grognement.

« Cicatrice de malheur ! »

Il avait parlé doucement mais le calme de l'infirmerie répéta ses mots en écho.

« Génial pour le mal de tête, cet écho »

Bien sûr ses paroles ne firent qu'empirer encore plus l'écho déjà présent. Soudain une forme bougea légèrement à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier, qui n'était pas encore très réveillé, prit légèrement peur, puis se disant qu'il ne risquait rien à l'intérieur de Poudlard se calma et étudia la forme assoupie à côté de lui.  
Il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore.

'''_Dumbledore est resté à côté de moi ? Toute la nuit ? Voilà une chose qui est étrange, il ne m'avait jamais veillé les fois où je suis allé ici…C'est donc lui qui m'a amené ici, il a du entendre les hurlements. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Est-ce que j'avais déjà eu mal à ce point avant ? Non, je suis sûr que non. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a réussi à enlever le sort que j'avais jeté sur la porte.'''_

Harry se mit cette fois complètement assis sur son lit. La pièce tournait déjà beaucoup moins pour lui, et son estomac continuait de crier famine. Il se décida donc à aller en cuisine pour prendre un petit repas, il ramènerait quelque chose pour Dumbledore aussi.  
N'ayant pas à sa disposition sa cape d'invisibilité il partit quand même en direction des cuisines. De toute façon, qui pouvait traîner dans les couloirs alors qu'il était trois heures du matin ?  
Il arriva face au tableau sans aucun problème, chatouilla la poire qui s'ouvrit sans peine.  
A l'intérieur, les elfes de maison semblaient couchés, il n'y avait personne…

« J'en étais presque sûr ! Il faut bien qu'ils dorment eux aussi.  
-Quelqu'un a parlé ? dit une petite voix.  
-Oui, je… j'aimerais juste avoir un petit gâteau parce que j'ai faim et je n'ai pas mangé, j'étais à l'infirmerie et…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je vous sers tout de suite, ça me fera très plaisir. Je m'appelle Razorki.  
-Bonjour Razorki, tu n'es pas couché ?  
-Oh non monsieur, chaque elfe doit être présent si un sorcier à besoin de lui, il y a toujours quelqu'un aux cuisines, monsieur.  
-J'aimerais juste quelque chose à grignoter pour moi et le professeur Dumbledore si c'est possible.  
-Pour le professeur Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
-Vous êtes tellement poli avec moi monsieur ! L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me ferais un plaisir pour vous monsieur.  
-Merci beaucoup Razorki.  
-Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentil. L'elfe pleurait. Jamais on n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi, à part bien sûr le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Lupin. »

Décidément Harry faisait pleurer beaucoup d'elfes. Tout d'abord Dobby et maintenant Razorki, c'était une vraie manie. Razorki s'enfonça dans la noirceur de la cuisine et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un énorme panier.

« Euh, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de me donner tout ça, merci beaucoup.  
-Vous êtes trop gentil monsieur, prenez garde, certains en profiteront.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Razorki, je sais me défendre.  
-Je n'en doute pas monsieur »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Harry regagna l'infirmerie et constata que Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé. Sauf que cette fois quelque chose était bizarre… il s'approcha doucement, il ne voyait pas très bien, il faisait vraiment noir… il se mit face à Dumbledore et fit un bond en arrière.  
Dumbledore avait les yeux ouverts et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Vous m'avez fait peur professeur.  
-Et bien dans ce cas là nous sommes quitte Harry.  
-Je suis juste allé chercher un peu à manger dans la cuisine et j'en ai pris pour vous.  
-Je vois que Poudlard n'a aucun secret pour vous.  
-Je connais Poudlard comme ma poche, même la… Il ne put continuer plus loin. La chambre des secrets ne pouvait pas être mentionnée devant Dumbledore, cela lui était interdit.  
-Oui, le sort est assez puissant, il faut bien que je protège l'avenir Mr Potter.  
-Oui, je sais, mais des fois c'est vraiment très dur…  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce panier ?  
-Des sandwichs principalement, une théière et deux tasses, je vois que les elfes savent que vous adorez le thé.  
-Toi aussi apparemment.  
-Oui, vous en buvez tout le temps.  
-Tu as du venir souvent dans mon bureau pour le constater.  
-Peut-être…  
-Harry j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de classe. Je t'ai trouvé hurlant comme un fou en te tenant la cicatrice que tu as sur ton front.  
-C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vous dire professeur, seulement que Voldemort a attaqué un village d'environs dix mille habitants ou plus je ne sais pas très bien, et que lui et sa troupe de fou ont tué tous les Moldus présents.  
-Comment le sais-tu ? Personne n'en a encore parlé, comment toi, qui était toujours là, le sait ?  
-Vous le découvrirez plus tard professeur, beaucoup plus tard.  
-Très bien je te crois. As-tu encore mal ?  
-Non, juste un bon mal de tête, mais demain je retournerais en cours, je ne veux pas qu'on se doute de quelque chose. Personne d'autre ne m'a entendu ?  
-Non. »

Harry regarda fixement le professeur. Personne d'autre n'avait entendu ? Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Dumbledore devait être dans son bureau lorsque sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal. Il venait juste de quitter Lupin… Peut-être que ce dernier avait entendu les cris et ne pouvant ouvrir la porte, était allé prévenir Dumbledore.

« Remus vous a prévenu n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais il a lancé un sort du silence sur la porte avant, donc personne ne vous a entendu.  
-Si, Remus.  
-Mr Lupin gardera cela pour lui, il me l'a promis.  
-Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'il ne le dira pas à James et à Sirius ?  
-Oui, j'en suis sûr, j'ai une totale confiance en monsieur Lupin.  
-Ne changez jamais.  
-Comment cela ?  
-Je veux dire… continuez à croire aux gens, ne changez jamais. Je suis fatigué et je vais me recoucher, cette discussion était réellement agréable.  
-Bonne nuit Harry.  
-Merci professeur, de m'avoir veillé.  
-De rien Harry, je m'inquiétais beaucoup. »

L'échange avec Dumbledore avait permis à Harry de voir qu'il n'avait pas été sincère avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore lui cacher ? La dernière fois, Sirius avait payé de sa vie. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait cette tendance à toujours lui cacher quelque chose sur lui ou sur un autre évènement qui le concernait ?  
Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Son parrain lui manquait. Ici ce n'était pas son parrain qu'il retrouvait mais un adversaire, son parrain était définitivement mort. Il ne put empêcher le flot de larmes qui s'écoula tranquillement sur ses joues.

La situation était déjà plus que critique. Il avait sûrement mis les Serpentards très en colère avec sa dernière remarque envers son père, mais les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. James avait été tellement odieux, il voyait en son père ce qu'il voyait en Drago Malfoy et cela lui faisait peur.  
Finalement est-ce que James n'avait pas forcé Lily à sortir avec lui ? Tout le prouvait, il avait enfin la preuve, sous ses yeux… pourtant cette pensée le rendait réellement malade. Il se rendormit légèrement, essayant de ne pas rêver de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se leva, tout n'était que lumière, l'infirmerie était baignée d'une chaleur douce. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup revivre dans ce lieu si paisible. Peut-être qu'après tout c'était pour cette atmosphère qu'il venait si souvent dans cette infirmerie… non, c'était surtout la faute de Malfoy s'il y venait aussi fréquemment.

Il ouvrit les yeux, promena ses mains sur la petite table de chevet à côté de son lit, puis laissa retomber mécaniquement sa main.

'''_Harry, essaie de te mettre dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes que tu n'as plus besoin de lunettes ! Elles sont rangées dans ta malle, qui elle-même est bien fermée avec plusieurs sort au cas où…'''_

Mme Pomfresh débarqua joyeusement dans l'infirmerie, elle chantait doucement, une chanson joyeuse apparemment. Pourquoi chantait-elle ? Sûrement l'atmosphère de cette salle qui était magique…

« Je vois que Mr Praott est réveillé, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Vraiment très bien, j'aimerais sortir de mon lit pour aller déjeuner avec les autres élèves.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, vous nous avez fait une belle peur hier…  
-Oui, mais c'est passé, je vais vraiment mieux, s'il vous plaît… Harry lui fit des yeux suppliant, il savait que l'infirmière n'y résisterait pas.  
-Oh, ce regard, on dirait James ! Allez filez. Mais je veux vous voir ce soir est-ce bien clair ?  
-Comme de l'eau de roche, merci beaucoup Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry s'habilla en un éclair et fila bien vite de l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus heureux de vivre que jamais. Il ne se posait plus de questions, il allait prendre tout ce qui arriverait comme cela viendrait, plus de questions trop compliquées. « Carpe diem », il savait que Pétunia le disait de temps en temps quand elle croyait qu'il n'était pas dans les parages.

Il courut presque jusqu'à la Grande salle et y entra le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait eu une révélation. Il avait presque l'air bêta. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte était seulement l'heure, il était déjà assez tard et tous les élèves étaient déjà levés et étaient tous en train de manger. Il sentit une atmosphère lourde, ce n'était pas celle de tous les jours. Tout le monde était muet, certains avec des traces de larmes, d'autres des yeux rougis, certains des regards bas, d'autre un regard arrogant.  
Harry resta presque pétrifié par cette atmosphère, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?  
Cette simple question refit surgir de très mauvais souvenirs. Tout d'un coup, Harry n'était plus du tout heureux, comment avait-il pu l'être ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il lancé un sort d'allégresse ? Il alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, il avait repris son masque glacial, les yeux qui lançaient des pics de glaces.  
Snape se déplaça légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.  
-Hier soir, il y a eu une attaque de petite envergure, rien d'alarmant et tout le monde pleure, que veux-tu, ils en font tout un plat.  
-Une attaque ?  
-Oui, de mangemorts, ils ont attaqué un tout petit village de rien du tout, un village de Moldus en plus. »

Harry mangeait tout doucement, il ne pouvait plus rien avaler mais il se forçait. Il avait envie de planter sa fourchette dans le cœur de Snape pour ce qu'il venait de dire, encore fallait-il que ce garçon en ait un. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf, croyait-il vraiment que Snape puisse changer ? Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Que devait-il faire alors ? Supporterait-il les Serpentards toute une année, surtout une année où Voldemort montait en puissance ?

Du côté des Gryffondors le réveil avait déjà été beaucoup plus… mouillé.  
En effet, James, qui n'avait pas vraiment aimé être réveillé par Sirius si brutalement le jour de la rentrée, décida que c'était aujourd'hui l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.  
Il fit donc une farce à laquelle Sirius était légèrement habitué, mais James, lui, ne s'en lassait pas.

Il ensorcela un seau d'eau glacé et le balança sur Sirius.

« **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** ! Mais qu'est… »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se prit un deuxième sceau d'eau froide.

« Jamesssssssssssssss, espèce de traître… tu vas me le… »

Par ses hurlements, Sirius réveilla pratiquement toute la chambre, seul Peter arrivait encore à dormir. James se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de ne pas subir le courroux de Sirius, mais aussi pour l'empêcher de se réchauffer tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit le regard meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

« Oh Sirius, tu es déjà mouillé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas…Viens me faire un gros câlin ma petite tête de bois à moi, dit Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement de James.  
-Pas la peine, je te promets, je ne veux pas sentir le chien mouillé. Evans n'aimerait sûrement pas, tu la connais.  
-Oh, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle allait s'approcher de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est vrai qu'après la dispute d'hier soir… Sirius recule-toi s'il te plaît, tu es beaucoup trop près pour moi… »

James sortit de la chambre. Sirius le suivait toujours, le regard toujours aussi meurtrier.

« Sirius, voyons, tu crois que c'est une tenue devant toutes ces filles qui t'admire…  
-Quoi ? De quoi tu par… Sirius venait de prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la salle commune et qu'il était en pyjama et complètement trempé. »

Plusieurs filles ne se gênèrent pas pour le regarder avec insistance, voir même le déshabiller des yeux. Sirius au contraire en fut flatté, il bomba le torse et fit quelques clins d'œil par-ci par-là. Certaines filles prirent subitement des rougeurs au niveau des joues…

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mesdemoiselles, mais je me vois dans l'obligation d'aller m'habiller correctement. »

Certaines filles soupirèrent en voyant Sirius prendre le chemin de son dortoir. James rigola légèrement, décidément Sirius avait une foule d'admiratrice. Il vit Gabrielle, Jeanne, Anne et Aline discuter ensemble, il s'invita donc dans le groupe et pris en cours la conversation sans autre forme de politesse.

« Alors les filles de quoi parle-t-on par ici ?  
-Et bien… si tu veux tout savoir d'un charmant garçon qui nous intrigue beaucoup.  
-N'en dites pas plus, qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue chez moi ?  
-… »

Toutes les filles explosèrent de rire, James les regarda avec surprise.

« Non, James… on ne parlait pas de toi en fait, dit Anne qui avait repris son sérieux plus vite que les autres filles.  
-Et je peux savoir alors de quel autre garçon charmant vous parlez ?  
-Euh... Anne n'osait pas vraiment s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux.  
-Et bien voyons ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, des cheveux noirs lisses, un visage fin, des yeux couleur gris acier, un charme fou, une musculature sans doute très avantageuse, dit Jeanne sans prendre garde aux regards d'Anne et de Gabrielle qui lui demandait de se taire.  
-Jeanne ne me dit pas que… vous parlez de ce... bon à rien quand même ?  
-Non, on ne parle pas d'un bon à rien, on parle de Herry Praott. Franchement James, je suis déçue, je te croyais plus perspicace.  
-Vous parlez de Praott, dit-t-il en regardant Anne dans les yeux.  
-Oui, est-ce que cela te gêne ?  
-Mais pas du tout alors allons-y, que disiez vous sur lui ? demanda James d'un ton assez sec.  
-Qu'il était vraiment très fort en défense contre les forces du mal, en métamorphose, mais que côté potion ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. On le verra à l'œuvre avec Soin aux créatures magique aujourd'hui, on commence par ça.  
-Si vous le dites… répondit James  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout que tout le monde doit le détester James. Descend un peu de ton piédestal que tu t'es fait, répondit Gabrielle d'une voix douce comme elle seule en était capable. »

James était furieux, mais il ne le montra pas. Il sourit légèrement à Gabrielle puis décida d'aller déjeuner. Il fut suivi par beaucoup de Gryffondors, ils arrivèrent donc tous en masse et allèrent s'asseoir. Remus et Sirius arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, puis vint alors Peter et Lily.

La salle fut très vite complète à l'exception d'un élève.

« Vous n'avez pas revu Praott ? demanda Peter  
-Non, d'après la carte il était à l'infirmerie.  
-J'espère qu'il a mal, répondit James violemment  
-Ah, tiens voilà le courrier, il arrive tôt ce matin. »

Sirius avait raison, les hiboux rentraient un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, plusieurs lettres arrivèrent, James eut le droit à une lettre de son père, tandis que Remus, lui, eut droit à un exemplaire de la gazette à laquelle il était abonné.

« Oh mon Dieu !  
-Que se passe-t-il dans le monde, Remus, pour que tu fasses une tête pareille, fit Sirius en rigolant.  
-Rien de drôle Sirius.

-…, Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, Remus avait ce regard sérieux qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère.  
-Je vous lis l'article :

'_Hier en début de soirée, vers 18h30, un village de Grande Bretagne entièrement Moldu a été attaqué. Il fut la proie d'un vrai massacre. Leicester est un village sans histoire, peu de sorciers y habitent, pourtant c'est bien ici que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mené son attaque, tuant plus de 10000 Moldus. Les Aurors qui avaient été sûrement prévenu arrivèrent mais bien trop tard…  
Même avec beaucoup de sorts d'oubli, les Moldus savent qu'il règne un 'serial killer' en reprenant leurs termes exacts.  
Que devons-nous penser de cette attaque ? Qu'un nouveau mage noir, plus puissant et beaucoup plus démonstratif s'attaque désormais au monde de la magie, mais aussi au monde Moldu ? Que savons-nous exactement de ce personnage noir ? Peu de personnes savent de qui il s'agit, mais ce dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est qu'il est déterminé à mener une guerre…  
Qui pourra cette fois nous sauver ? Après plusieurs interrogations du Ministre de la Magie, il nous a affirmé que la situation était sous contrôle, mais jusqu'à quand ? L'est-elle toujours ?_

_C'était Roger Peters, reporter pour la gazette.'  
_-10000 personnes ? Wahou, ça fait beaucoup, dit Sirius sur un tout autre ton. »

La salle était plongée dans un silence lourd. On aurait pu entendre les souris renifler, cette atmosphère était à briser avec un couteau. Ce fut exactement ce moment où Herry déboula dans la grande salle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire même s'il se changea bien vite, était gravé dans la tête de tous les élèves.

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire sourire Praott de cette manière ?  
-Je crois qu'un gars comme lui pourrait rire de tous ces meurtres, dit James.  
-Tu le penses vraiment James ?  
-Oui, regarde-le, tu as vu comment il rayonnait quand il est entré ?  
-Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement heureux de quitter l'infirmerie, dit Remus.  
-Je n'approuve pas ton explication Remus, dit James, ce gars est un vicieux, il faut vraiment nous en méfier.  
-Peut-être que James a raison Remus, je n'aime franchement pas ce garçon, dit Sirius.  
-Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec James et Sirius dit Peter la bouche pleine.  
-Je ne sais pas trop les gars, c'est tellement bizarre…  
-Sûrement la proximité de la pleine lune, Remus.  
-Peut-être. C'est ce soir, vous serez là ?  
-Bien sûr qu'on sera là, comme toujours depuis que l'on arrive à se transformer, on ne te quitte plus.  
-Merci les gars. Remus fit un mince sourire. »

Depuis qu'il avait des amis ici, il était allé de surprise en surprise. Premièrement, il avait réussi à s'intégrer au groupe de Sirius et James. Deuxièmement, ils avaient ensemble recueilli Peter et formèrent ainsi le fameux quatuor nommé 'Les maraudeurs'.  
Troisièmement, ils l'avaient de nouveau accepté même en sachant sa nature profonde, sa lycanthropie. Puis, ils avaient même appris à devenir des animagi juste pour l'accompagner dans la cabane hurlante, une fois par mois. C'était eux sa famille.  
Il leur était reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, jamais il ne pourra faire de mal à l'un d'entre eux, jamais…

Harry mangea le plus vite possible. Snape ne lui parla pas davantage, et les autres Serpentards prirent exemple sur Severus, décidément ils n'avaient pas du tout aimé sa réflexion. Bien qu'il ait été le dernier à rentrer dans la grande salle, il fut le premier à la quitter.  
Il se leva, et marcha vers la grande porte. A son grand étonnement, Lily vint le rejoindre, ainsi que Gabrielle.

« Salut les filles ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?  
-Mal, très mal, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, il faudra que je vérifie si le sort d'allégresse est présent dans l'infirmerie ou pas, parce que j'en suis ressorti très… joyeux, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
-Pourquoi es-tu allé à l'infirmerie ?  
-Toujours aussi curieuse Lily, à ce que je vois. J'ai eu une très grosse migraine qui m'a pris juste avant d'aller manger pourquoi ?  
-Et bien considère-toi chanceux parce que James et sa bande ont recommencé leur blagues, ils ont mis une sorte de poudre dans la nourriture des Serpentards, ce qui les a fait éternuer tout le repas. Le mieux c'est à la fin du repas, ils avaient tous d'énormes nez rouges, c'était très drôle, j'en rigole encore.  
-Gabrielle je t'en prie, c'est tellement stupide de leur part, dit Lily.  
-En tout cas, j'aurais beaucoup aimé voir le résultat, juste histoire de rigoler.  
-Tu aurais aussi été touché par leur blague Herry.  
-Sûrement, mais moi je me serais vengé aussi gentiment !  
-Qu'aurais-tu fais Herry, demanda avidement Gabrielle.  
-Disons que j'ai aussi quelques blagues en stock.  
-Si tu entres aussi dans leur jeu Herry, je serais vraiment déçue.  
-Franchement Lily, moi je me venge, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, mais bon, ils ne m'ont rien fait donc…  
-Oh ça pourrait être tellement amusant, décidément Herry tu n'es vraiment pas un Serpentard comme les autres.  
-Sache qu'il y a certains Serpentard vraiment sympas, par exemple Sophie, je suis sûr qu'elle est sympa.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, mais d'une timidité à faire peur, répondit Lily.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aime pas du tout sa maison, faut dire quelle plaie d'aller à Serpentard… enfin non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Herry... je suis désolée…  
-C'est bon, il faut juste assumer le fait que Serpentard est une maison comme une autre, seulement ceux qui y sont prennent de très mauvais chemin. Mais ils le paieront un jour. On paie tous un jour parait-il !  
-Oui…  
-Alors tu n'aurais pas une belle histoire à me raconter Gabrielle ? Parce qu'en ce moment, je dois dire que ce n'est vraiment pas la joie et j'entame uniquement mon troisième jour.  
-C'est vrai qu'arriver à se mettre Serpentard et quelques Gryffondors sur le dos en trois jours, c'est un record.  
-Et sans le vouloir Lily, sans le vouloir.  
-Il faut dire que ta remarque pour James était assez…  
-Il l'a bien cherché, je suis désolée les filles, mais il m'a énervé à un tel point.  
-Je te comprends Herry, il ne vaut pas le coup qu'on s'énerve pour lui, je l'ai compris hier soir.  
-Hier soir ? Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien parce que ces messieurs ne sont revenus qu'à minuit. Ils étaient encore je ne sais où ! J'ai décidé de laisser tomber, je m'énerverais seulement quand ils perdront des points.  
-Très bon raisonnement Lils.  
-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me surnomme comme ça, Herry.  
-Même moi je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Gabrielle, quoique ça me rassure Sirius non plus.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ?  
-Oh c'est simple, repris Gabrielle, il donne des surnoms à tout le monde et c'est assez exaspérant. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir inconnu.

« Oh non, on s'est encore perdu, décidément même après six ans dans ce château, on peut toujours se perdre.  
-Oh, moi c'est habituel, dit Gabrielle, mais généralement il y a toujours Anne pour s'inquiéter donc on va venir à notre rescousse.  
-J'espère seulement qu'elle arrivera la première dit Herry, j'entends des pas et je ne sais absolument pas s'ils sont amis ou ennemis.  
-Venez, cachons-nous dans ce petit renfoncement. »

Gabrielle les guida dans un recoin sombre, et ils attendirent. Heureusement ce n'étaient pas vraiment des pas ennemis, c'étaient les Maraudeurs. Gabrielle voulut sortir du renfoncement, mais Herry l'en empêcha et lui fit signe d'écouter.

« Bon, alors les gars qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-A propos de quoi Peter ? demanda James.  
-Eh bien, à propos de Praott, avec tout ce qu'on a découvert sur lui.  
-Et bien, je ne serais pas contre un petit chantage, dit Sirius avec avidité.  
-Je trouve qu'il reste encore plus mystérieux à nos yeux, dit Remus.  
-Moi ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est où se trouve Evans.  
-Toi et Evans, James… Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il ne peut strictement rien se passer entre vous deux.  
-Jamais Peter, je ne renoncerais jamais.  
-Moi je propose qu'on aille dans un coin un peu plus sécurisé pour parler, lança soudainement Remus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche à ce lieu Remus ?  
-Rien, seulement les murs ont des oreilles c'est bien connu non ?  
-De toute façon c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, je suis sûr qu'Evans y est, si ça peut te rassurer James.  
-Moui, je n'aime pas du tout la voir traîner avec ce… bon à rien de Praott »

Les Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent, en prenant le couloir de gauche.

« Eh bien… Je crois qu'ils n'ont toujours pas abandonné, dit Herry.  
-Il faut dire que tu es le premier à s'opposer à eux.  
-Personne n'avait réussi ce prodige avant ? Ca m'étonne quand même un peu…  
-Bon, alors disons que ceux qui s'opposent à eux ont compris très vite, à leurs dépends, qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à eux ou à un Gryffondor.  
-C'est vrai, enchaîna Lily. Peter au début était vraiment martyrisé par les Serpentards, ils ont pris Peter sous leurs ailes, la seule chose qu'ils aient fait de bien si tu veux me croire Herry.  
-Non, je ne te crois absolument pas, Pettigrow… sa gorge lui brûla tellement violemment qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait pris feu, il porta sa main à sa gorge et se plia en deux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Herry, demandèrent Gabrielle et Lily en même temps.  
-Rien, c'est passé, juste un petit mal de gorge passage, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment. Bon, il n'y a qu'à suivre le chemin qu'ils ont pris…  
-Oui, dépêchons-nous sinon on arrivera en retard, et ça je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, dit Lily sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.  
-Un retard n'a jamais tué quelqu'un… »

Lily ne répondit pas à cette dernière réplique de Herry, heureusement pour elle, elle arriva pile à l'heure pour les deux heures de Soin aux créatures magiques.  
Herry lui arriva volontairement en retard, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était avec les deux Gryffondors. Bien sûr il arriva avec un masque si froid que même Lily et Gabrielle n'osaient le regarder.

« Bon, je suis un nouveau professeur, je me présente, je m'appelle Simon Bears. Je ne tolèrerais aucun débordement dans mon cours. Les animaux que l'on étudiera cette année peuvent être pour la plupart dangereux, d'autre très craintif. En cas de débordements, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer, se croyant eux même en danger. J'ai une affection toute particulière pour les animaux légèrement dangereux et je veux vraiment vous apprendre à vous en protéger, mais en aucun cas les tuer. J'aimerais qu'à la fin de l'année tout le monde connaisse les licornes, les hippogriffes, les Sombrals si certains d'entre vous peuvent les voir, et j'aimerais finir avec des serpents et araignées. Bien sûr, on étudiera tout de même les centaures, mais uniquement en théorie, les fées, les elfes des bois, et même les animaux de légende mais cela aussi théoriquement. C'est donc un programme bien chargé. Grâce à Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, j'ai pu avoir accès à tous les animaux dont nous avons besoin. »

Harry leva la main, juste pour tester le professeur, c'était devenu une habitude.

« Ne croyez-vous pas que personne ne verra les Sombrals professeur ?  
-Mr ?  
-Mr Praott.  
-Bien monsieur Praott je vois que vous êtes intéressé par les Sombrals. Nous ne les étudierons qu'après les animaux que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, mais c'est une excellente question. Les voyez-vous, monsieur Praott ?  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.  
-Vous ne manquez pas de franchise, j'aime ça chez les gens. Et bien non, je ne pense pas qu'on soit trop jeune pour les voir, surtout en ce moment, cependant je préfèrerais que personne ne les voit.  
-Merci monsieur. »

Le professeur avait passé le premier test, il semblait sérieux dans ce qu'il disait et dans ce qu'il voulait faire, en plus Herry pourrait enfin revoir Hagrid…  
C'était difficile, étant à Serpentard, d'aller chez Hagrid sans qu'il y ait de soupçon sur lui.

« Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer doucement, c'est pourquoi on travaillera sur les fées. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les fées ? »

Plusieurs doigts se levèrent, c'était pratiquement toujours les mêmes, sauf que cette fois-ci, Sophie leva aussi la main.

« Mlle au fond, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Sophie Serpidar.  
-Bien, Mlle Serpidar que pouvez-vous me dire sur les fées ?  
-C'est une forme de vie plus évoluée que les humains, qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorciers. Elles sont de petite taille, mais peuvent prendre une taille humaine, ce qui est très rare. Elles sont connues malheureusement pour leurs aptitudes à lire dans l'esprit des gens. Elles peuvent contrôler l'esprit des autres animaux, seulement elles ne le font pas, parce qu'elles croient en la nature et ses bienfaits. Elles sont donc la convoitise de beaucoup de sorciers. Elles vivent en communauté autour d'une reine, généralement dans les forêts protégées où on n'a pas le droit de les chasser pour soi-même. Elles émettent une sorte de petite poudre, de différentes couleurs selon les fées. Cette poudre est très souvent utilisée pour faire des potions de guérison.  
-Bien, j'ajoute vingt points à Serpentard pour cette explication, il n'y a que quelques petites choses à rajouter. Oui, la jeune fille au fond, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Lily Evans.  
-Mlle Evans que pouvez-vous rajouter ?  
-Seulement que les fées ont la faculté de savoir se cacher, c'est pourquoi elles sont très difficiles à approcher. Elles se fondent dans la nature, pouvant même devenir invisible à nos yeux.  
-Bravo, j'ajoute cinq points à Gryffondors. Nous allons donc aller dans la Forêt Interdite pour pouvoir les observer dans leur…

-On n'a pas le droit d'y rentrer, lança Bellatrix d'un ton sec.

-Jeune fille, lorsque vous êtes en présence d'un professeur et en plus d'un garde chasse qui connaît mieux cette forêt qu'aucun autre d'entre vous… vous avez le droit d'y pénétrer. »

Harry était content qu'un professeur puisse rabaisser les Serpentards, c'était si rare ! De temps en temps avec McGonagall mais sans plus, cela semblait plaire aussi aux maraudeurs qui étaient pliés en deux.  
Le professeur pénétra dans la forêt et plusieurs élèves s'arrêtèrent à la lisière, n'osant pas faire un pas de plus. Les Maraudeurs, eux, n'avaient pas peur mais ils n'avançaient pas non plus, ils voulaient un peu voir qui était assez courageux pour faire le premier pas, quel Gryffondor allait faire le premier pas. Malheureusement pour eux ce ne fut pas du tout un Gryffondors qui s'avança mais un Serpentard, Herry Praott pour être tout à fait exact.  
Herry avançait sans aucune peur dans ses yeux, en fait il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage qui était toujours de glace. Il avançait droit devant lui comme on avance dans la rue. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient vraiment pas contents des Gryffondors cependant ils furent heureux de constater que Alec et Nicolas avancèrent à leur tour, puis enfin Anne la première fille qui n'avait pas non plus peur, mais qui n'était pas trop rassurée.  
Tout le monde finit par entrer dans la forêt.  
Herry et le professeur se trouvaient dans une belle clairière et semblaient attendre le reste des élèves.

Lorsqu'enfin la classe fut complète, Narcissa arrivant en bonne dernière avec Aline, le cours pu enfin commencer et Hagrid apparut.

Ce n'était pas du tout le Hagrid qu'Harry connaissait. Celui-ci devait avoir dans la trentaine vraiment pas plus, enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir son âge, il était imposant par la taille, mais légèrement moins gros que le Hagrid qu'Harry connaissait.

« Bonjour Hagrid, alors avez-vous réussi à trouver des fées ?  
-Bien sûr, elles sont juste toutes timides, donc il va falloir vraiment ne pas faire de bruit si vous voulez avoir la chance d'en voir. »

Severus se glissa légèrement vers Harry et commença une conversation.

« Tu es bien calme depuis ce matin, tu n'a même pas agressé ce nouveau professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Il me plaît bien et puis tu sais, je commence sûrement déjà à vieillir. Severus esquissa un léger sourire qui fit plaisir à Harry.  
-Ce n'était pas vraiment très malin de te mettre à dos tous les Serpentards, même si pour Potter c'était l'insulte du siècle.  
-N'empêche, il s'est calmé tout de suite on ne l'a plus entendu du cours, c'était vraiment agréable.  
-C'est vrai, mais Bellatrix et toute la clique sont vraiment furax, tu devrais sûrement aller…  
-Il n'est pas questions que j'aille m'excuser pour quoi que ce soit.  
-Je te reconnais bien là.  
-Si les deux jeunes hommes dans le fond cessaient de parler et pouvaient écouter ce que Hagrid nous raconte. Nous prendrons Praott comme exemple, qu'en pensez-vous Hagrid ?  
-S'il veut bien pourquoi pas.  
-Zut, je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'ils ont dit.  
-Moi non plus, bah tu es débrouillard tu y arriveras, je n'ai pas trop peur pour toi.  
-Merci Severus, ça me rassure vachement ce que tu viens de me dire, lança Harry sur un ton plus qu'ironique. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'à Hagrid et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il changea son masque glacial pour un visage amical. Après tout, il aimait beaucoup Hagrid, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard lors de sa première année.

« Bien, tu dois t'avancer vers ses arbres que tu vois là bas. Si tu regardes bien, tu verras qu'ils sont plus lumineux que d'autre, cela signifie que c'est un repère de fées. J'ai prévenu leur Reine de notre visite, si elle te juge digne de faire leur connaissance elles viendront à toi. Prends en une et va discuter avec elle, tu en apprendras beaucoup sur elles et leur façon de vivre.  
-Merci Hagrid. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre sans peur, les fées étaient des créatures magiques du côté du bien que pouvaient-elles lui faire ? Pourtant il était à Serpentard, sentiraient-elles le mal qu'il avait en lui ?  
On pouvait effectivement voir que l'arbre était légèrement plus halé, plus lumineux, mais plus diffus aussi, il fallait vraiment faire attention à ce genre de détails. Lorsqu'il fut bien devant l'arbre il ressentit une légère chaleur l'envahir, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable. Puis soudain, une petite fée apparut, elle avait un visage colérique, puis elle scruta Harry. Après environs cinq bonnes minutes où Gryffondors comme Serpentards retinrent leur souffle, une nuées de petite fées vinrent entourés Harry. Elles voulaient toute pouvoir le toucher. Puis une fée, plus lumineuse que toutes les autres se posa sur son épaule, les autres comprirent le message et rentrèrent de nouveau dans l'arbre.

Harry s'éloigna de l'arbre puis alla dans un petit coin pour parler à la fée. Après le succès de Praott, plusieurs élèves voulurent aller vers l'arbre. Par galanterie on laissa passer les filles d'abord. Mais autant Herry avait eu beaucoup de fées autour de lui, autant les autres élèves n'en eurent que quatre ou cinq au maximum. Le plus remarquable fut quand même de constater que Bellatrix n'avait eu qu'une seule fée qui voulu bien tourner autour d'elle et encore…  
Lily et la plupart des autres filles eurent quatre à cinq fées, les garçons beaucoup moins, Remus par contre lui eu droit à une dizaine de fées autour de lui, mais Sirius et James n'en eurent que deux tout comme la plupart des garçons.

Harry discuta de la forêt en générale avec la petite fée. Il apprit par la suite qu'elle n'était autre que la princesse des fées et qu'elle lui faisait un grand honneur en acceptant de parler avec lui. Il demanda donc des précisions sur la forêt et leur manière de vivre, puis ce fut elle qui attaqua les questions.

« Pourquoi es-tu protégé magiquement, par ton apparence et par tes paroles ?  
-Tu ne peux pas lire dans mon esprit ?  
-Seulement si tu m'y autorises.  
-Alors je t'autorise à une seule condition, que tu ne cherches que ce que tu veux savoir rien d'autre, et hors de questions de le dire à une autre fée ou à un humain.  
-D'accord. »

Après cinq minutes de fouille dans l'esprit d'Harry, la fée lui sourit.

« Je t'aiderais autant que je pourrais Harry Potter, si tu as besoin de mon aide n'hésite pas à murmurer mon nom. Alors moi et toutes les fées arriveront pour t'aider. Ta quête est noble, je te soutiens. »

Soudain sous le regard ébahis d'Harry et des autres élèves, elle se transforma en une magnifique femme humaine, vêtues très simplement d'une légère robe de feuillages. Elle embrassa Harry doucement sur les lèvres. Harry sentit comme un souffle sur ses lèvres et comme une explosion au niveau de son ventre, mais c'était tellement agréable.

La fée cessa le baiser.

« Tu n'aura qu'à dire mon nom, Aurore, et j'arriverais. »

Elle se retransforma en fée et partit dans l'arbre, suivit par toutes les autres fées.  
Harry se releva complètement rêveur, puis reprit son visage de glace, il sortit de la forêt après que le professeur leur ait dit que le cours était terminé.  
La deuxième partie de la journée, c'était cours de botanique avec Mme Chourave.  
Harry était toujours dans la lune, malgré son visage de glace. Il attendit près de la serre que le professeur arrive enfin. Les premiers lourds devoirs commençaient déjà à tomber. Le professeur Bears venait de leur demander d'écrire tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les fées en un minimum de cinq parchemins, ce qui était énorme.

Le professeur Chourave arriva et lui lança un regard méchant. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, faut dire qu'il avait quand même détruit l'une des serres et sûrement que plusieurs plantes avaient du en mourir.

« Bien, tout d'abord avant de vous rendre vos copies j'aimerais quelques explications de la part de Mr Praott. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venez hier soir à la retenue ?  
-Si le professeur Dumbledore ne vous en a pas parlé, je vais le faire. J'étais à l'infirmerie.  
-Et je peux savoir pour quelles raisons ?  
-Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Le professeur Dumbledore vous en parlera peut-être mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.  
-Bien, dit le professeur Chourave en appuyant très fortement sur ce mot. Je vais donc vous rendre vos copies. Sachez que le favoritisme n'existe pas dans cette classe, ces notes sont donc représentatives de votre niveau. Pour une fois je vais changer ma façon de rendre les copies je les rendrais pas ordre décroissant, de la meilleure note à la moins bonne.  
Je commence donc par Mlle Evans, Mr Lupin, Mr Snape, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mlle Botirue, Mlle Serpidar et... eh bien Mr Praott, vous avez tous obtenu un O.  
Mesdemoiselles Black, Mr Lestrange, Mlle Dénia, Mlle Potédia, Mr Argo, vous avez obtenu un E.  
Mr et Mlle Darkson, Mlle Ulibricht vous avez eu un A.

Et vous Mr Pettigrow, vous n'avez donc rien étudié pendant les vacances ? Vous n'avez eu qu'un P. »

Harry était fier de lui, il avait au moins réussi à prouver qu'il avait un certain niveau en botanique au mécontentement de la prof.

« Bon d'après certains test, il est quand même très utile que je reprenne certains points que plusieurs d'entre vous ont complètement oubliés. Je vais donc vous reparler du Filet du Diable, qui se souvient de cette plante ? »

Il fallait quand même remonter dans l'estime de Chourave et il avait une certaine expérience avec cette plante, il leva donc la main et fut interrogé.

« Mr Praott ?  
-Le Filet du diable et une plante qui aime l'obscurité et l'humidité, on la retrouve surtout dans le fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, ou des fois dans des cachots. Elle craint le feu.  
Si on est pris dans l'un de ses plantes, il faut absolument se détendre et si vous avez votre baguette, alors émettre un _lumos_ ou un _incendio_.   
-C'est… très bien… j'accorde cinq points à Serpentard, dit-elle presque à regret. Donc nous allons aller dans la serre numéros 1. Lorsque vous serez bien familier avec cette plante on passera à sa cousine, la Résille de l'enfer qui se trouve dans la serre numéros 6, donc très dangereuse. Pour notre prochain cours, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un devoir sur la résille de l'enfer, je demande au moins trois parchemins. »

Le cours se déroula très bien, aucune vitre cassée, tout était en état lorsqu'ils quittèrent la serre.

« Mr Praott, je vous attends toujours ce soir, vous ferez votre premier retenue avec Mr Bears qui a besoin d'aide pour chercher des animaux dans la forêt interdite, dit-elle avec un joli sourire.  
-Très bien, aucun problème, vers quelle heure ?  
-19 heures, il fera déjà nuit. »

Harry encaissa sans problème, la Forêt Interdite il connaissait.

« Mais, ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir ?  
-Si, mais les histoires de loup-garou ne sont faites que pour faire peur aux enfants, ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus heureuse. »

'''_D'accord, c'est définitif, Chourave ne m'aime plus du tout. Elle m'envoie carrément dans la Forêt Interdite le soir de la pleine lune, elle doit pourtant être au courant pour Remus.'''_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus qui semblait vraiment très pâle. Les trois autres maraudeurs avaient aussi cette jolie couleur blanchâtre qui ne leur allait pas du tout.

Le déjeuner fut expéditif. Harry n'aimait pas les moqueries méchantes et blessantes des Serpentards, seul Sophie ne semblait pas participer à cette conversation.

« Salut, euh… Sophie c'est ça ?  
-Oui, pourquoi tu me parles ?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit ?  
-Si, si bien sûr, mais Lucius risque de t'en vouloir.  
-Tu n'es pas à lui que je sache ?  
-Non, mais il ne m'aime pas, tu vois, je n'ai pas les même idées qu'eux.  
-Et ça serait une raison suffisante pour que je ne te parle pas ?  
-Très bien tu as gagné, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire timide.  
-C'est déjà bien mieux. Il changea aussi son expression faciale.  
-Mais c'est que tu as l'air humain sous ce masque glacial.  
-Comme quoi tout arrive.  
-Oui, alors tu viens de Russie c'est ça ?  
-Oui.  
-J'adore la Russie, j'y suis née, c'est mon pays d'origine, tu as étudié ou ?  
-Euh... Mes parents se sont chargés de mon éducation.  
-Oh, tu es donc née dans une famille de sorcier. Moi aussi, sauf que je n'ai pas étudié en Russie. On a déménagé très tôt, mon père a été muté au ministère de la magie en Angleterre.  
-Et il s'occupe de quoi ?  
-… je ne sais pas trop, je n'ose pas lui parler, il est très autoritaire.  
-Je comprends.  
-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici parmi nous ?  
-Eh bien mes parents ont décidé de changer d'air, ce sont des gens importants et ils avaient beaucoup d'affaires à régler ici.  
-Tu ne les vois donc pas souvent.  
-Je les ai beaucoup vus puisqu'ils se sont occupés de moi.  
-C'est eux qui t'ont appris à être si fort ?  
-Oui, entre autre.  
-Je vais à la bibliothèque.  
-Je te suis. »

Harry et Sophie sortirent de table sous l'œil mauvais de Lucius Malfoy  
Harry lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait la situation bien en main et Lucius sembla comprendre. Cependant, Remus vit ce clin d'œil et quelque chose lui dit que Sophie devait être tombée dans un piège. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas pour ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous beaucoup plus important.

Harry suivit donc Sophie jusqu'à la bibliothèque et ils commencèrent leur devoir pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.  
Le jeudi après midi, les élèves n'avaient qu'une heure de Potions et deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le cours de Potions fut très intéressant car Mme Ringante était énormément sur le dos d'Herry Praott. Elle vérifiait tout ce qu'il faisait, Snape étant lui aussi un second professeur, Harry était sûr qu'il ferait énormément de progrès. La potion qu'il avait faite était une potion pour soigner le mal de ventre, très pratique et efficace pour les filles pendant leur période de règle.  
Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était au contraire très bizarre. Autant le dernier cours avait parlé des Détraqueurs autant celui-ci parlait des Epouvantards.

« Monsieur, vous ne croyez pas que les Epouvantards sont trop facile à battre ?  
-Mr Praott, comme d'habitude c'est vous qui dérangez notre cours. Voulez vous nous faire une démonstration ? Savez-vous au moins quelle apparence l'Epouvantard aura ?  
-Oui, je sais exactement de quelle forme il sera.  
-Et je suis curieux de savoir laquelle. »

Harry se leva et se plaça en face du professeur. Celui-ci ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et l'Epouvantard prit la forme d'un Détraqueur, ce qui en étonna plus d'un.  
Le froid commença à envahir Harry, ainsi que tous les élèves de la classe, le professeur semblait lui aussi souffrir de cette apparition. Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à revivre leurs pires cauchemars et Harry vit l'image de son parrain se former dans sa tête. Il lança le sort _Riddikulus_, il le lança si fort (psychologiquement) que l'Epouvantard se changea en un joli Détraqueur, affublé d'un tutu rose, et qui n'avait plus ce pouvoir sur les autres. La classe rigola si fort que l'Epouvantard explosa en une multitude de paillettes jaunes, rouges, argent et vertes.

« Bien… je… j'accorde dix points à Serpentard. Vous saviez qu'un Détraqueur surgirait du tiroir et vous ne me l'avez pas dit.  
-Vous vouliez savoir que quoi j'avais peur, vous voilà donc renseigné.  
-Effectivement. Bon comme vous l'avez sûrement tous compris, pour tuer un Epouvantard, il faut le déstabiliser. Plus on rigolera de lui, plus il explosera vite. Je chercherais un autre Epouvantard pour le cours prochain. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un devoir sur les Epouvantards et sur votre propre peur. Je vous demande au moins trois parchemins. Grâce à Mr Praott on pourra aussi s'entraîner à se battre contre les Détraqueurs. Vous en avez sûrement d'ailleurs ressentit les effets. Je vous demande de lire la page sur les Epouvantards et lorsque vous aurez fini, vous commencerez le chapitre sur les Détraqueurs que l'on a étudié au dernier cours. »

Ils passèrent donc deux heures à lire le manuel, ce qui n'enchanta personne. Harry lui se contenta d'observer tout le monde. Il savait que pour Remus ça serait la lune qui apparaîtrait au prochain cours, mais pour Sirius et James ?

Il était aussi sûr que Voldemort apparaîtrait, c'était une évidence, mais peut-être que le fait que personne ne l'ai vu réellement changerait quelque chose.

La journée avait été assez longue, et elle n'était pas terminée. Il était à peine 17 heures et la plupart des élèves étaient à la bibliothèque pour commencer les nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient eus lors de cette quatrième journée.  
Harry lui s'enferma dans une salle et travailla son animagi, puis les différents sortilèges que McGonagall et Remus lui avait appris. Il resta avec le loup qu'il avait métamorphosé grâce à une table de cours.  
Il le caressa et lui parla de ses différents problèmes. Le loup semblait comprendre, il était l'un des seuls à lui montrer de l'affection. Il entendit des pas qui approchaient et quelqu'un qui tapa à la porte de la classe. Il retransforma le loup en table et enleva le sortilège.

« Praott, je sais que tu es là, pas la peine de te cacher, dit James sur un ton peu amical.  
-Que me veux-tu Potter ?  
-Te prévenir, il faut que tu saches que si tu t'approches encore des filles de Gryffondors tu le regretteras. »

C'en était trop pour Harry, il explosa littéralement… de rire, un rire mauvais qui fit frissonner James.

« Oh, Potter serais-tu inquiet que je te prenne Lily sous le nez ? Sache qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup, et que c'est réciproque, j'irai vers elle et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.  
-Très bien, alors bats-toi contre moi.  
-Non, figure-toi que je dois aller en retenue. Tu comprends, détruire une serre, ce n'était pas très raisonnable et Chourave n'a pas du tout apprécié.  
-Bats-toi contre moi.  
-Non. Harry jeta sa baguette au pied de Potter, celui-ci le regarda avec un immense sourire.  
-Et que feras-tu si je t'attaque ?  
-Je me laisserais faire, de toute façon Potter, un Gryffondor n'attaque jamais quelqu'un de désarmé.  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que j'étais digne d'être à Serpentard ?  
-Si tu agis Potter alors oui, tu en seras digne, mais je sais que c'est faux.  
-Alors promets-moi un duel.  
-Tu n'en as pas assez de sans arrêt te battre, tu n'es pas fatigué ?  
-J'ai seize ans, on commence à peine.  
-Alors parle pour toi. _Accio. _La baguette qui était toujours au pied de Potter arriva directement dans la main d'Herry. »

James était stupéfié, il laissa partir Praott sans histoire.  
Herry arriva à la lisière de la forêt où attendait déjà Mr Bears.

« Heureux de vous revoir jeune homme. Sachez que j'ai été très impressionné par l'intérêt que les fées vous ont donné, c'est très rare d'en avoir autant. Vous devez être quelqu'un de bon.  
-Merci professeur, mais je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de bon, dit Herry d'un ton triste.  
-Bref, j'ai donc besoin de savoir où vivent les licornes pour notre prochain cours avec les quatrièmes années, je voudrais montrer une licorne.  
-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à Hagrid, il connaît la forêt comme sa poche.  
-Hagrid est en grande réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes donc que tout les deux. Il faudra faire vite, la nuit tombe vite, même si on y voit encore en ce moment, je ne vous prendrais qu'une heure. »

L'heure se déroula très vite et ils trouvèrent au bout de quarante-cinq minutes de recherche un pâturage où les licornes semblaient être heureuses. On pouvait en voir de trois sortes :

Les poulains, qui étaient tous dorés, les femelles qui étaient d'un blanc pure et qui avaient des courbes fines, et enfin les mâles qui possédaient une musculature impressionnante.

« Ne vous approchez pas, elles n'aiment généralement pas les hommes, il faut gagner leur confiance.  
-Laissez-moi essayer professeur, j'en ai déjà vu auparavant.  
-Très bien, mais si vous les faites fuir, on passera la nuit pour les retrouver. »

Harry acquiesça et sortit doucement du fourré. Il s'avança prudemment sous le regard des licornes, et il s'assit tranquillement dans l'herbe attendant que le mâle dominant le juge. Ce dernier se détacha du troupeau et vint vers lui menaçant.  
Harry n'avait pas peur. La licorne le renifla, dans le cou puis au niveau de l'abdomen. Harry ne bougea pas. Ensuite le mâle le regarda dans les yeux, Harry ressentit une sensation bizarre, il avait l'impression que la licorne sondait son âme.  
Au bout de deux petites minutes qui parurent une éternité, le mâle lécha affectueusement la joue d'Harry qui se mit à rire. Il pouvait à son tour le caresser.  
La licorne se laissa faire et Harry lui flatta l'encolure, il était tellement beau.  
Harry vit alors s'approcher, les juments qui venaient voir et les poulains qui s'approchaient de lui. Il se sentit envahit d'amour pour elles, pour toutes ses magnifiques licornes qui lui faisaient confiance.

Il retourna dans le fourré en leur disant au revoir par un petit signe de la main et le mâle parut légèrement triste, mais Harry lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et en signe d'au revoir la licorne se cabra.

« Venez professeur, il ne faut pas nous attarder trop longtemps, on va finir par s'inquiéter pour nous.  
-C'était… vraiment impressionnant… comment avez-vous fait ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il est juste venu me renifler et il m'a accepté.  
-Les licornes sont des animaux purs, elles n'accordent pas à tout le monde leur confiance. Vous avez sûrement quelque chose de spécial qu'elles apprécient.  
-Peut-être. »

Harry et le professeur entrèrent dans la grande salle. Harry reprit son visage de glace et alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre de la table des Serpentards, tandis que le professeur allait s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.  
Tout le monde était déjà dans la grande salle, ils avaient même commencé à dîner. Harry prit donc directement de la purée et du poulet.

« Alors Praott, comment est-ce la Forêt Interdite de nuit, lança Malfoy avec hypocrisie.  
-Très bien, dangereuse, mais très instructive et pour ton information, la lune n'est pas encore levé, donc ce n'est techniquement pas la nuit, même si il fait très sombre. »

Malfoy ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela et se concentra sur une nouvelle victime.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ?  
-Non, Sophie, j'étais avec le professeur et il est très compétent.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous y avez fait ?  
-On a en quelque sorte préparé le cours pour les quatrièmes années.  
-Oh, d'accord. Alors comme ça tu as peur des Détraqueurs ?  
-Oui, mon parrain m'a dit qu'avoir peur de la peur elle-même était un signe de grande maturité.  
-Ton parrain est un sage à ce que je vois.  
-Oui. Alors ce soir notre nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée, j'espère ?  
-Tu en as entendu parler ?  
-Tout Poudlard était au courant, comment veux tu que je ne le sois pas ?  
-C'est vrai, mais sache que généralement ils espacent leurs blagues sauf s'ils t'en veulent vraiment.  
-Et si c'est la deuxième option ?  
-Et bien, tu n'as pas vraiment de chance, mais contrairement à nous, tu sais te défendre.  
-J'ai effectivement quelques idées en réserve, je vais d'ailleurs l'appliquer de ce pas. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé la blague du changement en fille.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Regarde et admire le maître. »

Harry se leva, avec un magnifique visage de glace pour changer, pour sortir de la grande salle, comme à son habitude. C'était le premier, personne ne s'en étonna donc.  
Seulement au dernier moment deux bonbons de Fred et Georges tombèrent accidentellement de sa poche. Comme tous les regards étaient vers lui, Sirius vit les bonbons tomber de sa poche, il en profita pour les prendre par un sort d'attraction.

« Rends-moi ça Black, dit Herry d'un ton presque inaudible.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que c'est à moi et que je ne te permets pas de me les prendre.  
-Eh bien vois tu, je les ais trouvés, sans maître pour les apprécier, donc je les ai tout de suite adopté.  
-Et de plus ce ne sont pas tes affaires Praott, il n'y a pas ton nom inscrit dessus que je sache, lança Potter qui rentrait dans la discussion.  
-Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi.  
-Mais c'est que tu es sur la défensive, dit Potter sentant la discussion tourner à leur avantage.  
-Tiens James, j'ai trouvé deux bonbons, en voudrais-tu un ?  
-Ils sont à moi, répliqua Herry toujours aussi doucement mais le ton était sec.  
-Plus maintenant désolée Praott, dit James en avalant son bonbon. Délicieux au fait Praott.  
-Attend James je n'ai même pas mangé le mien, dit Sirius en avalant le sien. »

Herry leur fit un énorme sourire et retourna à sa table. Les Serpentards le regardèrent bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Praott, tu rentres ou tu sors de cette salle ?  
-J'admire Lucius, j'admire, et il lui fit un sourire qui donnait des sueurs froides.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Herry, lança Severus.  
-Tu verras, je suis persuadé que le spectacle t'enchantera. »

Cela faisait maintenant deux minutes que James et Sirius avaient avalé le bonbon et les effets commençaient à apparaître. La langue de Sirius grossissait à vue d'œil, il ne pouvait plus fermer la bouche, sa langue avait pris des proportions anormales. James lui de son côté était devenu… un poussin tout jaune qui piaillait.

Les Serpentards explosèrent de rire, suivi ensuite des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, puis vint le tour des Gryffondors qui ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire.  
Remus n'était pas là pour admirer le spectacle, il avait appris que sa mère était au plus mal et était allé la rejoindre.  
Après cinq minutes de franche rigolade Dumbledore leva sa baguette et retransforma les deux 'malheureux' qui étaient rouge de honte.  
James se leva et hurla à travers toute la salle.

« Praott tu vas nous le payer, je te jure, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait !  
-Mais qu'ai-je fait Potter ?  
-Tu nous as forcés à manger des bonbons.  
-Non, je n'avais pas de bonbon sur moi Potter, et je ne t'ai pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.  
-Tu les as fait tomber de ta poche.  
-Non, Potter je n'ai rien fait tombé de ma poche, tu as du avoir une hallucination.  
-En effet, Mr Praott n'as rien fait tombé par terre, j'en suis garant puisque je vous ai vu discuter, et j'ai aussi vu Sirius sortir les bonbons de sa poche, dit Dumbledore sur un ton très calme. »

Herry se rassit et sourit à Malfoy, qui lui rendit son sourire. Severus quand à lui, pleurait toujours de rire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, James Potter avait été ridiculisé face à toute l'école.

« Qu'en dis-tu ma chère Sophie ?  
-Très fort, franchement bravo, mais tu ne leur à rien donné, j'ai vu moi aussi Sirius sortir les bonbons de sa poche.  
-C'est normal, j'ai crée une illusion pour la grande salle en excluant Black et Potter. Eux ont vu tombé de ma poche des bonbons qu'ils se sont empressés de me voler pour me nuire d'une certaine façon, quand au reste de la salle, ils ont vu une discussion inaudible entre un Serpentard et deux Gryffondors et ont vu Sirius sortir les bonbons de sa poche.  
-Wahou ! Franchement bravo, pourquoi tu me dis ton secret ?  
-Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.  
-Merci, lui dit-elle avec ce sourire franc qu'on les gens parfois et qui vous fait chavirer le cœur. »

Le dîner se finit donc seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Herry sortit cette fois vraiment de la grande salle sous les regards meurtriers de Sirius et James.  
Harry était mort de rire intérieurement, il avait fini par faire une superbe blague sur son parrain et son père.  
Ces deux là s'étaient fait avoir en beauté, au moins il le laisserait tranquille quelques jours, histoire de digérer tout cette histoire. Il remonta dans son dortoir, pris sa carte et la cape et s'enfuit dans une classe vide.  
Il étudia la carte et attendit que les deux garçons et le rat sortent pour rejoindre Remus qui devait sûrement déjà être en pleine mutation.

Il remarqua qu'Aline, Jeanne, Anne, Gabrielle et Lily étaient sur le chemin du retour vers leur dortoir et il se demanda de quoi elles pouvaient être entrain de parler.  
Au même moment, entre filles :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle, j'en rigole encore, lança Lily qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux.  
-Lily, je te rappelle que l'on vient d'humilier notre maison et toi tu rigoles.  
-Mais non Anne, on vient d'humilier Potter et Black c'est cela qui me fait rire, et entre nous moi aussi j'ai bien vu Sirius sortir ces bonbons de sa propre poche.  
-Oui, moi aussi, rajouta Gabrielle.  
-Idem pour nous deux les filles, lancèrent Jeanne et Aline.  
-C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète si vous vous voulez tout savoir. Pourquoi alors James aurait crié sur Praott ?  
-Parce qu'il ne l'aime pas du tout et il se venge sur lui, répliqua Lily très sèchement.  
-Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas du tout. Avez-vous entendu leur conversation avec Praott ?  
-Non, Anne désolée je n'écoute pas les conversations de Potter, j'en ferais sûrement des cauchemars, répliqua à nouveau Lily.  
-Tu serais bien étonné Lily, répliqua Anne mystérieusement.  
-Comment ça ?  
-C'est très simple, dit Gabrielle, quand il n'est pas en ta présence il est presque normal, alors que quand tu es dans les parages… ce n'est plus le même.  
-Je confirme, dirent Anne et Jeanne.  
-Ca ne change rien, je le déteste, il se croit tout permis et ça m'énerve au plus haut point.  
-Ca ne change pourtant rien au problème, marmonna Anne toujours dans ses pensées. »

Herry vit à cet instant qu'elles avaient atteint la salle commune de Gryffondors sans problèmes.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, James, Sirius et Peter étaient sortis de la salle commune. Il se béni d'avoir pensé à tromper la carte des maraudeurs. En effet, les Gryffondors pensaient qu'il était dans sa salle commune, il enlèverait ce sortilège plus tard, pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

Lorsqu'il les vit rentrer sous le saule cogneur, il se décida à bouger. Toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il alla à son tour dans la forêt interdite, à côté du pâturage des licornes. Il trouva un arbre bien creux où il déposa ses affaires et plaça une protection sur l'arbre.  
Il alla caresser à nouveau le mâle dominant du troupeau des licornes et s'éloigna de nouveau.  
Il monta dans un arbre et se transforma finalement en lion. Effectivement tous ses sens se réveillèrent. Il ne les contrôla pas tout de suite, il sentait le vent, il sentait les différentes fleurs qui l'entouraient, il sentait la présence des différents animaux, il se sentait maître de cette forêt.  
Il se décida alors à se promener dans son territoire. Tout allait bien, Herry n'avait même pas envie de contrôler l'animal quand soudain le lion sentit la présence d'animaux étranges. Il sentit un loup et un autre canidé, il y avait aussi un cerf.  
Le lion avait faim et il se décida à partir à la chasse. Il vit les animaux jouer entre eux, le loup et le chien semblait faire un concours, le cerf les regardait avec sympathie et on pouvait voir un rat sur la tête du cerf qui ne semblait pas rassuré.  
Le loup sentit tout de suite une nouvelle odeur et regarda aux alentours, le chien comprit le message aussi, mais le cerf ne comprenait toujours pas.  
Le lion les observait, le loup se mit à hurler contre un arbre et le chien regarda autour mais ne vit rien, il leva les yeux et tomba sur deux émeraudes.  
Le lion se sachant démasqué sauta sur le chien. Ce dernier répliqua et s'en suivi une longue bagarre, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas laisser ce combat durer, jusqu'à maintenant il n'y avait aucune blessure.  
Soudain Harry comprit en voyant le loup attaqué, il comprit qui ils étaient et arrêta le combat.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout l'avis du loup, Remus ne pouvait pas contrôler ses instincts, Sirius lui avait compris.  
Le chien retourna à côté du cerf et observa le combat. Le lion maîtrisa très vite le loup garou qui s'inclina devant la prestance du lion.

Après un moment de latence le chien s'approcha de lui et le renifla, Harry pour s'amuser lui envoya une patte au niveau des épaules ce qui déstabilisa le gros chien noir.  
Cette fois ce n'était pas du tout une bataille agressive mais plutôt un jeu, un nouveau jeu avec un nouveau compagnon.  
Après une bonne demi-heure de jeu, le chien, le loup et le lion arrêtèrent de jouer et le cerf vint à la rencontre du lion.  
Au plus grand étonnement d'Harry le cerf inclina la tête devant lui.

'''_Eh bien c'est une première, ton père se prosterne et t'accepte dans son groupe, alors là il faut que je marque cette journée d'une pierre blanche !'''_

Harry commença à courir à travers la forêt emmenant dans son sillage les trois autres animaux, le rat ne courant pas puisqu'il était toujours sur la tête du cerf.  
Ils galopèrent ainsi toute la nuit, découvrant certains aspects de la forêt, Harry ne les emmenant pas volontairement du côté d'Aragog ou des Licornes. Lorsque le jour se leva enfin le loup sembla bizarre et les deux autres animaux étaient affolés. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry comprit.  
Le jour se levait, donc Remus allait se transformer en humain, il fallait faire quelque chose au plus vite.  
La rosée commença à tomber et le loup s'arrêta. Il regarda les deux autres animaux et sous les yeux d'Harry pour la première fois il se retransforma en Remus.  
Une fois la transformation terminée, il regarda autour de lui rassuré de voir ses trois amis mais affolé de se retrouver devant un lion. Le lion s'approcha et lui lécha le visage, Remus fatigué s'effondra sur le lion qui le raccompagna à la cabane hurlante sous la direction des autres animaux.  
Une fois à l'intérieur Harry sortit vite de la cabane et alla jusqu'à l'arbre creux.  
Il prit sa cape et la carte et retourna vite dans sa salle commune. Il remarqua aussi les trois Gryffondors qui regagnaient leur dortoir. Il enleva le sortilège qu'il avait posé sur la carte et repensa à cette nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait passé.  
Il se mit vite en pyjama et s'endormit dans son lit pour les quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait…

**A suivre…**


	10. Le lion mystérieux

**Un chapitre de recorrigé en plus !**

**Résumé des épisodes précédent : **Suite à l'envoi de David dans le passé, Harry décide d'y retourner à son tour pour arrêter le mangemort et protéger ses parents. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard et après une entrée fracassante, Harry se fait changer d'apparence et jeter un sort très puissant par Dumbledore pour qu'il ne puisse pas révéler sa véritable identité. Harry met le choixpeau sur sa tête et il est envoyé à…Serpentard. Harry s'entraîne le soir même à se transformer en Crinfouillis et y parvient, il se promet d'aller essayer dans la forêt interdite mais pas ce soir. En rentrant il surprend James et Sirius dans une conversation qui le concerne, ces deux derniers veulent lui faire une farce...Harry est prévenu.  
La journée suivante ne fût que bataille en tout genre, Harry s'est aperçu que son père n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de si bien que ça. Après un Duel d'attrapeur qu'il remporte, il remarque que James se défoule sur un mur, épuisé ce dernier finit par s'endormir. Harry l'emmène à l'infirmerie, mais personne ne sait que c'est lui.  
Sa deuxième journée ne se passe guère mieux, en effet, Harry en plus d'avoir les Maraudeurs sur son dos, il finit par avoir les Serpentards aussi sur son dos. Pour couronner le tout, sa cicatrice le fait atrocement souffrir et une fois de plus il se retrouve à l'infirmerie…  
Troisième journée, toujours en guerre contre les maraudeurs, cependant ces derniers se doutent de quelque chose, en cherchant dans la réserve ils découvrent qu'Herry Praott n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, qu'il cache son apparence et qu'il est mentalement dérangé. Remus a vu la crise d'Herry, lorsque sa cicatrice lui a fait mal, mais il est plus préoccupé par la pleine lune qui arrive.  
Herry fait la connaissance d'Aurore, une fée et d'un troupeau de licorne qui l'accepte.  
Le soir de la pleine lune Herry se change en lion et fait la connaissance de Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et Queudvert, il est accepté dans le groupe des animagi.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le mystérieux lion

* * *

Pour quatre personnes dans tout Poudlard, le réveil fut dur, pire même il fut atroce.

Alec avait employé les grands moyens pour lever les trois maraudeurs, il avait… fait sonner son réveil magique. Il avait mis comme sonnerie, la pire de toutes… le coq !  
Il avait quand même dû mettre le volume à fond et placer le réveil devant chaque personne pour avoir seulement un grognement. Au bout de quatre sonneries, les trois maraudeurs se levèrent à contre cœur.  
Une fois Alec et Nicolas sortis de la chambre, Peter, plus rapide que les deux autres, s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« Je n'arrive pas à la croire Sirius, Peter s'est levé plus vite que nous ? Attends, mais ce n'est pas possible, on doit vraiment être très fatigué.  
-Comme tu dis, tiens, je vais en profiter pour me rendormir un peu moi…  
-Sirius, si je suis réveillé, il est hors de question que toi tu puisses dormir.  
-Au moins Remus a le droit à la journée à l'infirmerie, pourquoi pas nous ?  
-Réfléchi gros bêta, dit James en lui envoyant son polochon en pleine figure, on n'est pas censé être en dehors de notre dortoir toute la nuit nous !  
-Moui…  
-Dis-moi Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu penses du lion ?  
-Il est notre emblème et représente Gryffondor pourquoi ?  
-Pas l'emblème de notre maison… le lion, hier soir, dans la forêt tu te rappelles ? dit James en mimant le peu de paroles qu'il débitait.  
-Ah celui là ?  
-Ouiiii celui-là !  
-Bah fallait le dire tout de suite… Je peux te le dire une fois qu'on aura fait une sieste ?  
-Non, Sirius allez mon pote, réveille-toi !  
-Non, je veux dormir !  
-Très bien... Oh salut Anne comment vas-tu ? »

A ces mots Sirius sauta de son lit, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et fit un large sourire sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas de Anne dans la chambre.  
Quand à James, il était mort de rire, c'était tellement facile de berner Sirius ! Mais ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout la blague.

« Potter… Black, vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt ? Les cours commencent dans environs dix minutes, vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher.  
-Evans ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…dans notre chambre ?  
-Je ne vous ai pas vu au déjeuner et comme je ne veux pas perdre de points, je suis venue vous lever, alors dépêchez-vous, allez, restez pas là les bras ballant !  
-D'abord, on aimerait que tu sortes de notre chambre, c'est un repère de mâles, lança Sirius faussement indigné.  
-Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas Black ? dit Lily qui explosa de rire et partit les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je sens qu'elle se moque de nous là James, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-…  
-James ? Allo ! Du batteur à l'attrapeur, je répète du batteur à l'attrapeur …  
-Attrapeur…Répondit James les yeux dans le vide  
-D'accord, c'est Evans qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
-Evans ?  
-Ok, là tu m'inquiète mon ami, je me vois dans l'obligation d'aller chercher un bon sceau d'eau fraîche pour te remettre d'aplomb.  
-Fraîche ?  
-Très bien vieux frère, mais sache que c'est uniquement pour te remettre sur pied, aucune vengeance n'est-ce pas ? dit Sirius, un sceau d'eau carrément gelée dans les mains.  
-Vengeance… **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** ! Mais ça ne va pas bien chez toi ? Elle est froide cette eau…  
-Sans blague ! C'était la seule façon de te retrouver, qu'aurais-je fait sans toi, moi ?  
-Arrête de raconter des idioties.  
-Alors c'est Evans qui te met dans cet état ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Peter, il nous reste à peine dix minutes…  
-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton problème. Après tout c'est toi qui as mis le lion sur le tapis. »

A ce moment, Peter sortit de la salle de bain et James s'y engouffra avant Sirius.

« De quoi parliez vous ? demanda candidement Peter.  
-Du lion, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?  
-Il avait l'air méchant…  
-Peter... c'est un lion, ça n'a pas vraiment l'aspect d'une peluche, c'est normal qui te paraisse méchant.  
-Oui, mais il avait… tu crois qu'un lion peut vivre dans une forêt ?  
-Bah s'il est là, c'est bien qu'il y vit quand même, lança Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière s'allume dans sa tête. Mais… si c'était un animagi ? Je n'y avais même pas pensé, faudra qu'on en parle à James et à Remus.  
-Qu'on parle de quoi à Remus ou à moi ? lança James qui sortait de la salle de bain.  
-Tout à l'heure pour l'instant je file sous la douche, dit Sirius. »

* * *

Du côté des Serpentards, Harry avait eu aussi du mal à se réveiller.

« Praott, ça fait quinze fois que je te secoue ! Si tu ne bouges pas d'ici cinq minutes je te jure que tu ne vas rien comprendre, je te ferais avaler une potion tellement infâme que…  
-C'est bon… Severus arrête avec tes menaces qui ne valent rien, laisse-moi dormir encore cinq petites minutes !  
-Il en est hors de question, tu vas venir déjeuner avec moi et plus vite que ça ! Sauf si tu veux que je demande à Bellatrix de venir te réveiller avec des bisous peut-être… »

Harry se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, il prit une bonne douche chaude et sortit. Il tomba sur un Severus souriant, décidément il devait s'y habituer, qui tenait dans sa main une fiole avec un liquide bleu turquoise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Une potion qui te sauvera la mise pour aujourd'hui, elle te permettra de rester très bien éveillé toute la journée, par contre il va falloir que tu dormes bien cette nuit, tu devras quasiment rattraper deux nuits. »

Harry était sceptique… devait-il accepter cette potion ? Cependant, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps, il prit la fiole et l'avala d'un coup.  
L'effet fut quasi immédiat, il se sentit tout d'un coup très bien éveillé et prêt pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner.  
Mais à peine fut-il arrivé dans la salle commune qu'une foule de personnes le prirent avec eux.

« Wahou, bravo Praott, je pensais que tu étais de leur côté, mais je vois bien que non, alors c'est quoi la prochaine blague sur eux ? lança Lestrange.  
-Encore aucune idée, dit Herry en s'écartant de Lestrange pour mieux tomber dans les bras de… Bellatrix.  
-Bravo mon p'tit Herry, dit-elle avec une voix de bébé débraillé, une voix particulièrement horrible.  
-Laissez-le respirer un peu, dit Lucius en le prenant par l'épaule et l'emmenant dans la grande salle.  
-Alors je ne suis plus le mauvais Serpentard ?  
-Mais qui est-ce qui t'a mis des idées comme celles-ci dans la tête, franchement il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que toi. Harry le prit comme une insulte, lui le pur Gryffondor il n'y avait pas plus Serpentards que lui ?  
-Merci, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.  
-Bien, maintenant que les Gryffondors ne sont plus si protégés que ça, il va falloir qu'on s'amuse un peu sur les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Pourquoi s'attarder sur les faibles, autant s'amuser sur les trois Gryffondors les plus adulés et respectés, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Ma foi, tu as bien raison. »

Harry se sentit soulagé tout d'un coup, au moins les maraudeurs savaient se défendre. Il ne voulait pas que ces brutes s'attaquent à sa mère ou à ses amies qu'il aimait bien finalement.  
Arrivé à la grande salle, il constata que les maraudeurs n'étaient pas là, aucun d'entre eux. Il eut un petit sourire, ils devaient toujours être entrain de dormir !  
Il déjeuna en compagnie de Severus et constata que Sophie était très éloignée de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle à la fin du déjeuner. Pour une fois qu'il trouvait une vraie Serpentard gentille, il fallait qu'il en profite.  
Il finit de manger rapidement, mais cette fois, il attendit Severus. Il fallait qu'il apaise les soupçons que les Serpentards commençaient à avoir sur lui et ses fréquentations.

« Alors qu'avons-nous ce matin ?  
-Une heure d'astronomie mais uniquement entre Serpentard, deux heures de potions, ensuite une heure d'étude, puis l'après midi on a deux heures de Soin aux créatures magiques et deux heures en Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Oh non, encore ? Mais on a tout le temps cette matière !  
-Bah oui, je te signale qu'on a tous choisi cette option pour la renforcer, c'est pour cela qu'on a autant d'heures de cours avec ce prof complètement à côté de ses chaussures.  
-Il va encore me faire faire une démonstration.  
-Il faut dire que tu le cherche bien quand même.  
-Non, je n'y peux rien, ce professeur m'énerve, j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès.  
-On a plutôt l'impression que tu le cherches ! »

Harry ne dit plus rien, si en plus Snape arrivait à le faire taire, mais ou allait le monde !

Le professeur d'astronomie était un jeune homme, qui avait l'air particulièrement joyeux. Il arrivait cette année et il s'appelait Mr Tress. Il semblait passionné par sa matière et leur détailla le programme de l'année, Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

« … et pour finir nous étudierons la constellation du chien, une constellation très particulière appelée aussi Sirius. »

Harry se focalisa de nouveau sur le professeur. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine, il semblait vigoureux, il était plutôt grand, mince, une longue chevelure noire, comme s'il ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux depuis des années entières.   
Mais le cours fut interrompu par le professeur Bears.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'aimerais vous prendre un élève quelques instants, est-ce possible ?  
-Euh… oui, bien sûr il faudra que cet élève rattrape le cours que je suis en train de faire, qui voulez-vous ?  
-Je souhaite que Mr Praott me suive. »

Harry ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais pour échapper au cours d'astronomie il était prêt à tout.  
Il se leva et partit avec le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

« Que me voulez-vous professeur ?  
-Je te dirais ça quand on sera dehors, j'ai quelques petits problèmes et Hagrid n'est pas là pour m'aider. »

Une fois dehors Harry vit la classe que Mr Bears avait, c'était des élèves de quatrièmes années et d'après les couleurs c'était les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors.

« Bon, alors aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les licornes, vous savez tous bien sûr ce qu'est une licorne ? demanda le professeur en s'adressant à sa classe.  
Mr Praott et moi-même allons chercher une jument et un poulain. Par contre, je veux que vous soyez calme pendant mon absence. Je souhaite aussi qu'une fois que la licorne sera là, aucun d'entre vous n'essaie de la toucher. Ce sont des animaux très craintifs et s'ils se sentent en danger, ils fuient. Vous m'avez tous bien compris, continua-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. Bien Mr Praott on y va ?  
-Je vous suis professeur. »

Donc Harry savait maintenant que le professeur n'avait sûrement pas pu approcher des licornes, le mâle dominant ne l'avait sûrement pas laissé passer.  
Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, Bears resta en arrière et Harry s'avança.  
Le mâle dominant, contrairement au professeur, lui fit la fête en galopant vers lui, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Harry pu lui flatter l'encolure.

« Bonjour mon grand… comment vas-tu ce matin, dit Harry qui laissa tomber son masque et lui fit un charmant sourire. »

L'étalon le regarda et une petite étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux, Harry en était sûr l'étalon le comprenait, face à lui, il ne pouvait être que lui-même.

« Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas laisser passer le professeur ? Pourtant tu sais il a l'air gentil, même si c'est vrai que je ne le connais que depuis hier. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait faire du mal à l'une de tes juments ? Franchement je ne pense pas… mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Je te propose quelque chose, si tu reste pendant le cours avec le professeur et la jument pour la montrer aux élèves tu veux bien ? »

L'étalon regarda longuement Harry.

'''_Franchement Harry, tu crois vraiment que les licornes comprennent nos paroles ? Crois-tu vraiment que cette licorne a compris ce que tu lui disais ?'''_

Mais au grand étonnement d'Harry, l'étalon secoua sa tête du bas vers le haut, signe qu'il était d'accord avec la proposition d'Harry. Il hennit et une licorne suivie de son poulain arriva à sa hauteur. Harry repartit vers le professeur suivi par les 3 licornes.

« Voilà professeur, il veut bien que vous fassiez cours avec cette licorne à la condition unique qu'il vous accompagne, êtes-vous d'accord ?  
-Bien… bien sûr, tu lui as parlé et il a compris ?  
-Je crois… mais je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûr, les licornes ne peuvent comprendre notre langage ?  
-C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il comprend en sondant votre âme, même si j'ai de sérieux doute là-dessus. De plus il existe plusieurs langues entre les animaux que les hommes ne possèderont jamais, sauf quelques exceptions tels que le fourchelangue.  
-Vous avez sûrement raison, répliqua Harry mal à l'aise à l'évocation de la langue des serpents !»

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt, les élèves s'émerveillèrent et Harry pu retourner en astronomie.

Il était content pour deux choses. La première, il avait lié une certaine amitié entre lui et l'étalon, deuxièmement il n'avait plus que dix minutes de cours d'astronomie.  
Une fois qu'il fut revenu en classe, il s'assit et attendit les dix minutes patiemment.  
Le cours de potion fut vraiment plus agréable, même si Ringante et Snape vérifiaient ses moindres gestes. Pour l'une des première fois dans sa vie, sa potion fut pratiquement parfaite ! Aujourd'hui ils avaient étudié la potion contre les maux de tête.  
Mais d'une manière générale, ce qui avait été le plus drôle fut le moment où Pettigrow s'endormit sur ses ingrédients, ce qui provoqua une surchauffe de sa potion, où encore quand Sirius renversa son chaudron sans le vouloir. Seul James n'avait pas fait de grosses bêtises, mais sa potion n'avait pas la bonne texture.

Harry remercia à cet instant la potion miracle de Severus, il fallait absolument qu'il sache de quelle potion il s'agissait exactement, il pourrait en avoir grand besoin à nouveau d'ici la fin de l'année.

Pendant l'heure d'étude, Harry réussit à finir son devoir sur les épouvantards et sur sa peur de la peur, et attaqua même le devoir de botanique, mais il lui restait quand même encore beaucoup de travail.  
Et à tout cela venait se rajouter le travail de Ringante, il fallait décrire les différents effets secondaires d'une potion contre le mal de tête, au minimum un parchemin.

Harry, pour déjeuner, s'installa à côté de Sophie qui le fusilla de ses yeux devenus noir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
-Rien, répondit-elle sèchement.  
-En tout cas ça n'a vraiment pas l'air, tu m'en veux mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.  
-Oh ! Allez réfléchi un peu Herry, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça !  
-Je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Je parle du fait que tu joues avec moi et je déteste être manipulé Herry. Toute ma vie n'a été que manipulation, j'avais… j'avais cru trouver un ami en toi, mais tu es comme tous les autres, tu voulais seulement t'amuser avec moi.  
-Mais non, arrête de dire des âneries.  
-Alors pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
-Oh ! Laisse tomber. »

Sophie n'ouvrit plus la bouche du repas et Harry le passa à réfléchir sur ses paroles. Qu'avait-il fait pour la mettre si en colère ? Décidément les filles étaient toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi compliquée, un jour elles étaient amies avec vous et l'autre plus rien !

* * *

Le déjeuner fut légèrement revitalisant pour les trois maraudeurs, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, les garçons étaient morts de fatigue et cela s'était vraiment remarqué, surtout en cours de potion.

« Bon, alors il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose sur ce fameux lion non ?  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi James. Soit c'est un animal de la forêt, ce qui est fort probable, même si on ne l'a jamais vu, soit au contraire c'est un animagi et c'est donc un étudiant, ou pire un professeur.  
-Tu as raison Sirius, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais si c'est un animagi il ne peut être qu'à Gryffondor.  
-Pourquoi ? lança Peter.  
-Bah je suis désolé mais un lion comme celui-ci ne peut être qu'un Gryffondor, c'est la réplique exacte de notre emblème pratiquement.  
-Oh… imagine James que ce soit Godric Gryffondor lui-même qui revient du royaume des morts pour nous accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ?  
-Sirius, dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de raconter que des bêtises ?  
-Oulà, alors là tu n'es vraiment pas sorti de la galère, je crois bien que je vais en raconter jusqu'à ma mort.  
-Et si par le plus grand des hasards disons… que j'ai un couteau à porté de main et que par malheur il se plante dans ton cœur, ça serait grave ?  
-Franchement James, sans moi, Poudlard ne sera pas aussi drôle…  
-Tu as raison va, et tu n'es pas mon frère pour rien.  
-Si on allait voir Remus ? Ca pourrait être une bonne idée non ?  
-Excellente idée Peter… »

Les trois garçons se levèrent et allèrent directement à l'infirmerie, mais hélas, Mme Pomfresh refusa de les laisser passer, Mr Lupin avait besoin de repos et il n'était pas censé être là.  
Mme Pomfresh savait depuis bien longtemps que les trois garçons connaissaient la condition de Remus, mais elle faisait toujours semblant, ce qui exaspérait les trois Gryffondors.

* * *

Harry quant à lui, se plongeait dans les livres de la bibliothèque. C'était devenu son passe temps et si Hermione savait ça elle en serait vraiment fière ! Harry se passionnait pour la magie blanche de plus haut niveau, il était toujours aussi décidé à en apprendre le plus possible grâce aux livres.  
Pour le moment il tentait d'améliorer sa magie sans baguette qui n'était pas assez développée d'après lui.  
Il avait déjà lu beaucoup de livre dessus et tous répétaient la même chose : la magie sans baguette était beaucoup plus dur, demandait plus de puissance pour un même sort.  
Comment toujours il n'arrivait pas à faire des sorts plus puissants qu'un _accio,_ et encore l'objet devait être près de lui. Il se promit de travailler cette magie pendant son temps libre.

Hélas pour lui, les cours reprirent bien vite. Autant il avait vraiment envie d'aller en Soin aux créatures magiques, autant Défense contre les forces du mal devenait de plus en plus ennuyant. Il se promit d'étudier quelques livres dans son coin.

« Alors premièrement j'aimerais que vous me rendiez vos parchemins, ceux que je vous ai demandés de faire.  
Aujourd'hui, si vous avez fait correctement vos devoirs j'aimerais qu'on retourne voir les fées. Et que cette fois, au lieu de leur poser des questions sur leur habitat. J'aimerais que vous en appreniez beaucoup plus sur leur magie, parce qu'elle n'utilise pas la même magie que nous. J'aimerais que vous en compreniez les fondements. »

Les élèves hochèrent positivement la tête et tous allèrent de nouveau devant l'arbre des fées en compagnie du professeur et d'Hagrid qui avait réapparu.  
Le même spectacle se reproduisit, les fées préféraient vraiment les filles. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus gentilles avec les animaux par rapport à certains garçons.  
Pourtant le seul garçon que les fées semblaient apprécier était Herry, il y en avait toujours une multitude devant lui quand il se présentait devant l'arbre.

« Tu as remarqué Lily, Herry semble vraiment être apprécié par les fées, tu crois que ça signifie qu'il n'est pas un mangemort ?  
-Anne, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas qu'un garçon aussi gentil qu'Herry puisse être un mangemort.  
-Pourtant, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il semble proche de Malfoy et lui je peux te l'assurer qu'il deviendra un mangemort.  
-Peut-être qu'il essaie d'être un espion pour Dumbledore ?  
-Gabrielle, je crois que tu racontes tellement d'histoire que tu ne fais plus la part des choses entre fiction et réalité !  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça Anne ?  
-Sérieusement Gabrielle, je pense plutôt que ce garçon est quelqu'un de louche et qu'il faut absolument nous en méfier.  
-Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste Anne, dit Lily. Peut-être qu'il a une part encore un peu mystérieuse… et puis après tout il a bien le droit d'avoir des secrets quand même.  
-Je ne te parle pas de ça Lily, je te parle du fait qu'il a souvent une extinction de voix, ou peut-être le fait qu'il soit si fort en Défense contre les forces du mal, et cette facilité a être intégré aux Serpentards, peut-être aussi le fait qu'il retourne les blagues des maraudeurs contre eux…  
-Je crois surtout que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout et que tu recherches tous les petits détails pour rien, tu me déçois Anne. »

Lily passa devant l'arbre et la même fée que la veille s'installa sur son épaule.  
Le cours fût assez passionnant. Harry était vraiment intéressé par la magie que les fées maîtrisaient. En fait, pour l'expliquer simplement, Aurore lui fit une jolie petite démonstration : elle fit pousser une petite pousse de chêne qui grandit vite sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry et de ses camarades de classe.  
Après que tous purent admirer le jeune arbre, elle le fit disparaître.  
La magie des fées était basée un peu sur les quatre éléments. Elles étaient en quelques sortes les gardiennes de la forêt, elles veillaient sur elle et sur les animaux qui la peuplaient. Cette magie était réservée uniquement pour les fées, les sorciers ne pouvaient pas donner naissance à une forêt ou en faire disparaître une.  
Les fées représentaient pour les Moldus 'Dame Nature'.  
Les deux heures passèrent tellement vite qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de quitter Aurore et pourtant il le fallait bien, il fallait aller en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe, Harry hésita réellement à entrer, et s'il n'allait pas en cours ? Après tout Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le renvoyer de l'école, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment son époque.  
Cela lui rappela que s'il était là c'était pour une raison très précise. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le mangemort qui n'avait rien à faire à cette époque. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il soit proche de Voldemort et la seule façon d'être proche de lui était de se rapprocher des Serpentards.  
Harry détestait les Serpentards, ceux de cette année encore plus que ceux qu'il connaissait.  
Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'ils deviendront de vrais tueurs sans aucune pitié.  
La seule chose qui le rassurait était de savoir que la plupart d'entre eux finiraient à Azkaban, même si ce n'était que pour treize ans, c'était déjà pas mal.  
Harry se trouvait toujours devant la porte et il décida de rebrousser chemin, il n'irait pas en Défense contre les forces du mal, ce cours devenait vraiment de plus en plus soporifique et sans intérêt.

« Praott, ce n'est pas dans cette direction la salle de classe, tu vois, elle est juste ici, dit James sur un ton presque ironique.  
-Je sais, mais là tu vois, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller voir ce professeur, donc je vais aller…  
-Dans votre salle de cours comme Mr Potter vient si gentiment de vous le dire, dit une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.  
-Professeur Dumbledore… je ne me sens pas très bien et…  
-Je ne veux rien savoir Mr Praott, vous me semblez en pleine forme, je vous prie d'aller en cours. »

Harry se retourna rageusement vers James et fila droit sur lui, avec un regard vraiment mauvais. James ne bougea pas mais il n'était vraiment pas rassuré intérieurement.  
Harry entra dans la classe et s'assit rageusement au fond de la classe à côté de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais perdu, tu en as mis du temps.  
-Mouais, j'aurais vraiment préféré me perdre. »

Harry sortit un livre sur les sortilèges puissants utilisé contre la magie noire et se mit à lire son livre.  
Le professeur entra dans la classe quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je me suis légèrement perdu, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Mais tout d'abord je ramasse les devoirs que je vous ai demandés. »

Une pile de parchemin se trouva sur le bureau du professeur quelques minutes plus tard.

« Très bien, aujourd'hui, on va travailler sur les épouvantards. Vous savez déjà tout sur eux, puisque c'était le sujet du devoir, vous devez aussi savoir en quoi va se transformer l'épouvantard. Très bien qui veut commencer ?  
Mlle Evans ? Approchez-vous de moi, j'ai placé l'épouvantard dans le placard que vous voyez au fond de la classe. Je vais ouvrir le placard et nous allons voir ce qui se passera. Je vous préviens, si Mlle Evans réussi son sortilège, l'épouvantard va vouloir aller voir quelqu'un d'autre donc soyez prêt. Je vous demande de tous vous levez et de rester à votre place, l'épouvantard se déplacera de lui-même. »

Toute la classe se leva, sauf Harry qui était plongé dans sa lecture, et Lily se plaça devant le placard. Le professeur ouvrit le placard et un vampire en sortit. Il était pâle comme un mort et on pouvait voir ses deux canines aussi blanches que de l'ivoire sortir de sa bouche.

« _Riddikulus_. »

Le vampire se retrouva avec une paire de défense aussi grande que celle des éléphants, les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire et l'épouvantard repéra sa nouvelle proie, il fonça sur Aline et se transforma en une énorme araignée, une mygale dix fois plus grande que la normale.

« _Riddikulus_. »

L'araignée, soudain se colora, elle était rose, rouge, verte, jaune, à chaque patte on pouvait voir des chaussures rouges trop longues et trouées, elle portait un chapeau de clowns. La plupart des Gryffondors rigolèrent, les Serpentards, quand à eux, trouvaient ridicule le fait d'avoir peur des araignées.  
L'épouvantard changea de nouveau de cible et fonça sur James. Le résultat fut déjà beaucoup plus surprenant, James avait peur de la mort. L'épouvantard s'était changé en une ombre opaque qui s'approchait avec une faux de James.  
Celui-ci mit plusieurs minutes avant de réagir.

« _Riddikulus_. »

L'ombre qui était noire devint blanche et se mit à chanter une comptine ridicule, ce qui fit rire les Gryffondors et les filles de Serpentards.  
L'épouvantard, se déplaça et alla droit sur les Serpentards, il se plaça devant Sophie et apparu un homme que personne ne semblait connaître. Il ressemblait à Sophie, il avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux, cependant il avait un visage plus dur et ses traits semblaient beaucoup plus durcis.

« _Riddikulus_. »

L'homme se retrouva d'un ciré jaune et d'un joli parapluie rouge tout en se mettant à chanter « Je chante sous la pluie », la plupart des élèves se mirent à rire l'épouvantard changea de nouveau de côté et alla droit sur Peter.  
A la surprise de tous, l'épouvantard se changea en… Herry Praott. L'épouvantard avait le visage glacial et regardait Peter comme s'il allait le tuer.  
Cette apparition fit hurler de rire Harry intérieurement, il regardait Peter avec un sourire machiavélique. Il se leva et s'approcha de Peter.

On ne pouvait plus savoir qui était l'épouvantard et qui était Herry. Peter quand à lui semblait de plus en plus paniqué dans un dernier espoir il pointa sa baguette sur l'un des Herry et murmura un faible '_Riddikulus_.'

« _Protego_, Herry se protégea au dernier moment, cet idiot est incapable de reconnaître un épouvantard d'un humain, mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'école lui, il devrait se trouver avec les autres cracmol.  
-Mr Praott, je vous enlève vingt points pour avoir quitté votre place et pour avoir déstabiliser un élève. »

L'épouvantard, lui resta face à Peter et le regardait avec un regard dangereux dans les yeux bleu acier du jeune homme.  
Peter n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer correctement le sort et James se plaça devant l'épouvantard, qui se changea aussitôt le spectre de la mort réapparu et comme avant James réussi sans problème le sortilège.  
L'épouvantard se déplaça alors sur Gabrielle, il se changea alors en une pierre tombale, dessus on pouvait voir le nom de Gabrielle, mais aussi une chose qui frappa Harry.

_Morte seule au monde_

Ainsi Gabrielle avec peur de mourir seule, elle ne supportait pas la solitude. Elle resta ainsi devant la pierre tombale sans bouger, de petites larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux vert si magnifique.  
Anne se plaça alors devant la pierre tombale et l'épouvantard se changea en un mur de feu qui entoura complètement Anne.  
Mais Anne ne perdit pas confiance en elle et cria le sort, le feu devint instantanément bleu et les flammes ne brûlaient plus, elle passa au travers et les élève applaudirent. L'épouvantard se déplaça alors sur Herry qui lisait toujours.  
Mais par un sort très adroit Harry envoya l'épouvantard sur le professeur et celui-ci se changea en un magnifique boa.  
Harry rigola intérieurement, le professeur ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que l'épouvantard aille sur lui, il n'était pas prêt.  
Le boa s'approchait toujours de lui et lui disait : '_Je vais t'étouffer jusqu'à ce que tu meurs, je pourrais alors ensuite te dévorer à mon aise'_

Harry ne bougeait pas, il attendait que le professeur fasse quelque chose, mais il était pétrifié par le serpent. Harry fit ce qui lui sembla juste, puisque personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit.  
Il se plaça devant le boa, celui-ci se transforma alors en Détraqueur et comme d'habitude il vit Bellatrix pointé sa baguette sur Sirius, il voulut crier 'Sirius' mais se retint au dernier moment, il lança alors le sort : _Riddikulus_  
La classe rigola nerveusement, les visions qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avaient vraiment pas été agréables, surtout pour certaines filles un peu trop sensibles.  
Harry envoya l'épouvantard dans le placard que James ferma immédiatement et il regarda intensément Herry.  
Le père et le fils se dévisagèrent en silence. James paraissait secoué par ce qu'il venait de voir, et Harry savait qu'il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux. James rompit le lien qui les reliait et alla s'asseoir à sa place et Herry fit de même.  
Le professeur se remit debout et épousseta sa robe noire qui était devenue grise à cause de la poussière qu'il y avait sur l'estrade.

« Bon, eh bien ce n'était pas si mal que ça, seul quelques élèves n'arrivent pas encore à contrôler ce sort.. »

Le professeur fut interrompu par la soudaine toux d'Herry.

« Mr Praott avez-vous un problème ?  
-Seulement un mal de gorge qui m'a pris d'un coup, sûrement le sort que j'ai réussi à lancer contre le boa. »

Harry soulignait par là que le professeur n'avait pas pu lancer ce sortilège.

« J'accord donc vingt points à Gryffondor et vingt points à Serpentard pour les sortilèges réussi. J'aimerais maintenant passer à la pratique du patronus, est-ce que vous vous êtes entraîné ? J'aimerais que chaque élève me montre de quoi il est capable et je donnerais des points si je vois que vous avez progressé. »

Le professeur passa d'abord du côté des Gryffondors, Peter ne su rien faire du tout, Alec et Nicolas firent jaillir quelques étincelles, mais rien d'autre, Aline et Jeanne eurent droit à la même chose. Anne et Gabrielle n'eurent qu'une larme argentée.  
Sirius lui eut une sorte de mini nuage couleur argent, mais rien d'autre, James et Lily eurent un plus gros nuage, mais on ne pouvait pas deviner quelle forme prendrait leur patronus.

Le professeur accorda donc vingt points à Gryffondor grâce à Lily et James, puis il alla du côté des Serpentards. Narcissa et Ashley eurent des étincelles, Sylvain et Snape n'eurent rien du tout, apparemment ils n'avaient pas eu de moment heureux.

Bellatrix, Rosier et Lestrange eurent les larmes argentées et à la surprise de tous, Sophie eut un nuage aussi important que celui de Lily, elle fit gagné dix points à sa maison.  
Quand le professeur arriva au niveau d'Herry, celui-ci était toujours entrain de lire. Il leva la tête voyant que le professeur s'approchait de lui et lui fit un sourire dangereux.  
Il fit son sortilège et fit énorme nuage comparé à celui de James, son patronus avait presque pris sa vraie forme, mais Harry arrêta sa démonstration et regarda le professeur.  
Ce dernier, vraiment à contre cœur, lui accorda vingt points pour avoir travaillé sérieusement ce sortilège.

Le cours pris enfin fin. Harry sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe et alla dans une salle de classe vide, il scella la porte et transforma une vieille table en loup.  
Le loup le regarda et sauta sur lui en lui léchant le visage.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mais aujourd'hui je vais m'entraîner un peu plus avec la magie sans baguette, ça peut m'être vraiment très utile. »

Il posa son gros livre sur la magie blanche et se concentra, il fit les mêmes gestes qu'avec sa baguette mais il ne se passa rien du tout, il réessaya, mais toujours rien, il essaya cette fois avec sa plume.  
Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure la plume décolla légèrement de quelques centimètres.  
Il fallait essayer quelque chose d'autre. Il vida complètement son esprit, il visionna la plume et imagina qu'il la prenait dans les mains pour la soulever, il ouvrit les yeux, mais la plume était toujours à la même place.  
Il regarda le loup et lui parla comme s'il était humain.

« Tu sais, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre le mécanisme. Peut-être que je devrais seulement faire comme le _accio, _juste penser que toute ma magie est au bout de mes doigts pour que la plume s'envole. Enfin, je trouverais bien à un moment ou à un autre. »

Il regarda la plume à nouveau et imagina que sa magie était un fluide qui se situait au bout de ses doigts, il leva légèrement la main et à sa plus grande surprise la plume s'éleva.  
Il laissa tomber sa main et la plume descendit légèrement. Il réitéra l'expérience et constata que cela marchait parfaitement.  
Il essaya donc directement sur le livre, mais celui-ci refusa de bouger. Harry s'acharna dessus encore plus, mais la seule chose dont il fut capable était d'ouvrir le livre.

Après plus d'une heure et demie de travail, il était en sueur et ressentait la fatigue, la potion de Severus commençait à ne plus faire effet du tout.  
Il monta dans le dortoir et pris une bonne douche chaude. Il se sentit déjà beaucoup plus détendu en sortant de la salle de bain.  
Avant le dîner, il lui restait encore une heure, que pouvait-il faire ? Il décida d'aller voir la licorne et son troupeau.

Il entra dans la Forêt Interdite et alla jusqu'au troupeau. Il avait tout de même décidé de prendre le fameux sifflet qu'Hagrid lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, au cas ou…  
Il arriva dans la clairière sans problème et comme à son habitude, le mâle dominant le salua de toute sa hauteur en se cabrant devant lui, en frottant son museau sur le visage d'Harry.

Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire et le caressa largement. Il lui parla longuement de sa journée et de ses propres problèmes, il remarqua tout de même qu'il pouvait parler du futur à la licorne ce qui était encore plus étrange puisque Dumbledore avait dit que le sort était très puissant.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit quelque chose qui le taquinait au niveau de ses jambes. Il baissa la tête et remarqua un poulain, qui n'avait pas encore de corne, se frotter contre lui. Il voulait jouer avec ce nouveau copain qui avait rejoint le troupeau.  
Harry se décida à participer au jeu et couru derrière le poulain, autant vous dire que le poulain était vraiment rapide par rapport à Harry.  
Il décida de tricher légèrement, il se transforma en lion et couru derrière le poulain.  
Harry était persuadé que le poulain aurait peur de ce nouvel animal, surtout que c'était un prédateur, mais les licornes ne semblaient pas savoir peur. Elles reconnaissaient le lion sûrement grâce à la magie qu'il émettait, elles savaient que ce prédateur ne leur ferait jamais de mal.

Harry oublia totalement le temps et il se décida à partir. Il constata que l'heure du repas avait été largement dépassée de dix minutes, il couru donc vers le château et entra dans la grande salle, le rouge aux joues, ce qui lui donnait un air des plus sympathiques auxquelles certaines filles ne résistèrent pas.  
Il remarqua que Lupin était revenu, il avait l'air quand même moins fatigué que la veille au soir. Mme Pomfresh avait, comme à son habitude, fait des miracles.  
Il alla s'asseoir entre Severus et Sophie, l'une le regarda avec étonnement, l'autre le fusilla du regard.

« Ou étais-tu passé, ça fait plusieurs heures que je te cherche ! Tu as carrément disparu depuis le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Je suis allé dans un coin pour réfléchir, puis je me suis douché et j'ai fait un petit tour autour du lac avant de revenir ici. Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre papa ?  
-Très drôle, je ne savais pas où tu étais c'est tout !  
-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi peut-être ?  
-Non… Severus aurait voulu être beaucoup plus convainquant mais la vérité était qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour son nouveau camarade de classe.  
-Les maraudeurs ne t'ont pas embêté tout de même ?  
-Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul.  
-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Severus. Puis Harry se tourna vers Sophie. Et toi ? Tu n'es plus fâchée depuis ce matin ?  
-Je n'étais pas fâchée, je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi, serpent.  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! Tu sais moi, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'en veux, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
-Tu es l'un des leurs n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix dans un murmure que seul Harry capta.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?  
-La façon dont ils t'idolâtrent, tu ne peux faire parti que des leurs. Quand est-ce que tu auras ta marque ? Sûrement quand on sera parti d'ici. Quelle sera ta première mission ? Sûrement tuer un Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu vois, je n'adhère pas leurs idéaux, et je me suis battu toute ma vie pour ne pas devenir comme toi.  
-Si c'est ce que tu penses Sophie, alors je suis vraiment déçu, j'avais cru voir en toi quelqu'un d'intelligent, et je m'aperçois que je me suis lourdement trompé. Tu t'es battu toute ta vie ? Qui était l'homme qui est apparu en cours ?  
-C'est… mon… père. »

Sophie se leva brusquement de sa chaise. On pouvait remarquer qu'elle pleurait. Elle courut vers les portes et quitta définitivement de la grande salle.  
Tous les regards regardèrent Herry. Celui-ci les ignora royalement et se tourna vers Severus, ce dernier au contraire avait un large sourire.

« Je savais bien que tu verrais tout de suite qui sont les bons Serpentards des mauvais.  
-Sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parles Severus ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi ! »

Harry ne participa à la conversation, pourtant Ashley ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle le dévorait littéralement et Harry détestait cette sensation d'être un objet de foire que l'on expose.  
Il mangea encore plus vite et quitta la grande salle avec les premiers élèves qui avaient fini de manger.  
Il se sentait las et il était exténué, il laissa ses pieds le guider jusqu'à sa salle commune.

« Praott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cette voix, c'était James bien sûr.  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question, Potter.  
-Tu n'as rien à faire ici, la salle commune des Serpentards se trouve beaucoup plus bas.  
-Comment... Harry constata que ses propres pas l'avaient trahi. Il se trouvait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, l'habitude était vraiment une ennemie. »

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une destination qu'il avait beaucoup moins empruntée depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, dit le mot de passe et alla s'installer devant le feu. Ce fut Malfoy qui le sortie de ses songes.

« Un lit, c'est beaucoup mieux pour dormir.  
-Je réfléchi.  
-Non ça t'arrive ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy, dit agressivement Herry.  
-Range tes griffes, je suis juste venu me coucher. »

Sur ce, Malfoy monta dans son propre dortoir. Harry n'arrivait pas à se lever, il avait vraiment la flemme, son lit lui paraissait à des lieux d'ici.

« Alors on dort devant le feu ? dit une voix douce.  
-Salut Narcissa.  
-Alors tu t'es remis de cette semaine ?  
-Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée, il reste encore samedi et dimanche.  
-Bah, le week-end ça passe toujours trop vite.  
-Oui, je suis bien de ton avis.  
-Alors comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?  
-Très grand, je me suis perdu pas mal de fois, mentit-il.  
-Oui, au début c'est assez dur. Une fois je me suis perdue et j'ai trouvé une salle magnifique, elle me rappelait beaucoup ma chambre, mais depuis impossible de mettre la main dessus.  
-Si en plus les salles bougent… »

Harry rigola légèrement tandis que Narcissa riait vraiment. Elle avait un très jolie rire, il était très plaisant aux oreilles, il paraissait vraiment sincère.  
Qui aurait pu croire qu'une si gentille jeune fille aurait un fils tel que Draco ?  
Narcissa et Harry discutèrent jusque tard dans la soirée, personne n'osant déranger la fiancé de Malfoy ainsi que le seul Serpentard capable de faire des blagues sur les maraudeurs.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il aimait bien Narcissa, elle était vraiment différente des autres Serpentards avec Sophie bien sûr. Quand il l'avait vu à la finale de Quidditch, elle avait cet air sévère et dur, rien à voir avec la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Harry se décida à monter dans son dortoir, se mit rapidement en pyjama et s'endormit d'un coup sur son lit. Il fit une nuit sans rêve, une nuit réparatrice.

* * *

Du côté des Gryffondors, le retour de Lupin avait enchanté les trois autres garçons et ils avaient décidé de parler entre eux dans une salle où ils seraient seuls et d'où on ne pourrait les entendre.  
Ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle de classe et commencèrent à parler de la soirée.

« Alors Remus est-ce que tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?  
-Plus ou moins bien, je ne sais jamais si c'est réel ou pas. En tout cas ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un autre animal. Le loup l'avait senti quand il jouait avec Patmol.  
-En fait tu as raison, il y a bien eu un autre animal et pour tout te dire c'était un lion.  
-Un lion ? Il y aurait un lion qui habite dans la Forêt Interdite ?  
-Après tout pourquoi pas ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il y a de tout dans cette forêt.  
-Oui, mais Sirius réfléchi, un lion marque son territoire, donc nous l'avons franchi.  
-Attend Remus, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton raisonnement. Au moment où vous jouiez, on était juste à proximité du saule cogneur, donc si on avait vraiment été dans son territoire, on l'aurait vu bien avant ce soir.  
-Tu as raison James, alors comment est-ce possible ? Dumbledore l'aurait fait venir cet été ?  
-Pourquoi pas, dit Sirius, mais j'ai aussi une théorie : et si ce n'était pas un lion ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sirius, lança Remus.  
-Il veut… dire que… c'est peut-être un… comme nous…  
-Peter tu veux bien faire des phrases un peu mieux construites ?  
-Ce que Peter veut dire Remus, c'est que c'est peut-être un animagi, comme nous trois.  
-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un de plus puissant que vous pour se transformer en animagi ?  
-Entre nous Remus, Peter n'est pas un sorcier très puissant, sans t'offenser bien sûr Peter.  
-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier ?  
-Je pense que c'est une personne de Gryffondor, parce que c'est exactement le lion que l'on a sur notre emblème, il a même la crinière rouge et or et des yeux…  
-Quoi ses yeux ?  
-Tu as raison Sirius, dit James pensivement.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me cacher, tous les deux ?  
-Remus, le lion avait des yeux verts.  
-C'est sûrement une piste, qui est-ce qui a les yeux verts et qui est à Gryffondor ?  
-Il y a Lily, dit James précipitamment.  
-Oui, dit Remus toujours aussi calme, mais il y a aussi Aline et Gabrielle, il ne faut pas les oublier.  
-Et elles sont toutes les trois assez puissantes pour être des animagi.  
-Il faudrait qu'on les questionne, dit James. Remus je propose que tu parles avec Gabrielle, tu as l'air d'avoir une touche avec elle et Sirius faudrait que tu te charges de Lily, quand à moi, faudrait que j'interroge Aline.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai l'air d'avoir une touche » dit Remus sur un ton faussement offusqué.  
-Quoi tu me laisses Evans, James ?  
-Soyons réaliste, elle ne me parlera jamais à moi, encore moins pour m'avouer que c'est une animagi non déclaré.  
-C'est sûr mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'y arriverais ?  
-Rien du tout, je suis sûr que tu n'y arriveras pas.  
-Donc on abandonne le cas Praott pour le moment ? dit Remus.  
-Oui, attendons d'en savoir plus sur lui, je suis sûr qu'on finira par trouver quelque chose d'autre.  
-Au fait, une des trois filles étaient fatiguée aujourd'hui ? demanda Remus.  
-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? dit Sirius.  
-C'est logique Sirius, regarde-nous. On était endormi toute la journée, donc le lion aussi fatalement, dit James. J'ai trouvé que Lily, n'avait pas beaucoup participé.  
-Gabrielle n'a pas réagi en Défense contre les forces du mal, quand à Aline elle n'avait pas de signe particulier montrant une quelconque fatigue.  
-Tu savais Remus que la plus grande peur de Gabrielle était de mourir seule ?  
-Non, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-On a travaillé sur les épouvantards et le professeur en a libéré un dans la classe.  
-Ca devait être vraiment bien, mais je vois ça plutôt dans une classe de troisième année non ?  
-Oui, enfin bref…Gabrielle a peur de mourir seule, Anne d'un mur de feu, James de la mort elle-même, le professeur des serpents, Sophie d'un homme que je ne connais absolument pas, et… Peter de… Herry Praott.  
-Pourquoi tu rigoles Sirius ? demanda Lupin.  
-Parce que dès que Praott a vu ça, il s'est approché de Peter et on avait deux Praott identiques, seulement Peter a lancé un sort sur le 'mauvais' Praott. »

Après plus de deux heures de discutions, les quatre Gryffondors rentrèrent dans leur dortoir et s'endormirent tous d'un coup.

**A suivre…**


	11. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Chapitre relut et recorrigé, en espérant qu'il y ait beaucoup moins de fautes ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard

* * *

Il faisait étrangement noir dans cette petite pièce très simple, uniquement composée d'un lit, d'une petite commode et d'une fenêtre qui donnait un aperçu sur une forêt.  
Dans cette petite chambre se trouvait un homme allongé, sans connaissance et cela depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.  
Depuis dix jours qu'il était là, son état ne s'était pas amélioré, mais il n'avait pas empiré non plus. L'homme délirait la plupart du temps, il parlait de sorciers et autres fabulations enfantines, ce n'était pourtant plus de son âge. Mais quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Diane, la maîtresse de maison, pensait qu'il devait avoir à peu près vingt ans, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle l'avait trouvé dans une maison abandonnée, il gisait là par terre sans connaissance et elle ne savait pas depuis quand.

Son esprit était embrouillé, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant il le voulait vraiment, il voulait savoir où il se trouvait et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie destinée à le tester. Si cela avait été le cas, alors il devait l'avoir déçu, il n'avait pas été digne de lui. Pourtant il ne croyait pas en ses idées, il aimait sa vie et il aimait vivre, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.  
Du jour au lendemain tout l'avait dérouté de sa propre voie. Il voulait devenir médicomage, il était devenu mangemort.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait parfaitement était la soirée d'anniversaire. Cela avait été mémorable, il avait même rencontré une femme des plus intrigante, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'en souvenait maintenant… elle s'appelait Bellatrix.

Il l'avait cru et avait beaucoup trop bu. Tout lui revenait petit à petit, elle l'avait directement amené vers Lui, il lui avait apposé cette affreuse marque et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Etant très bon à l'école, les entraînements lui semblaient plaisants, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était entraîné.

Soudain l'image d'une haute bâtisse noire et inamicale se dressait devant lui, un des lieux les plus craint, la prison pour sorcier… Azkaban. Il avait aidé à libérer d'anciens mangemorts pris pas les Aurors, mais on les avait trompés lui et ses 'copains'. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un changement de place, rien de plus, il avait été épargné, mais sa punition n'avait-elle pas été des plus cruelles ?

Il n'était pas d'accord avec les idées du mage noir et ce dernier le savait. Il s'était servi de lui tout du long et l'avait jeté dans ce portail, que devait-il faire déjà ? Tuer ? Oui, il avait pour mission de tuer deux petits êtres innocents, deux bébés, James Potter et Lily Evans. Pourtant le portail n'avait pas bien fonctionné, il était arrivé dans le passé, certes, mais James Potter et Lily Evans avait seize ans et comble du désespoir, Voldemort commençait des attaques de grandes envergures. C'était cette année là, que les gens commençaient à comprendre l'ampleur du problème, c'était à partir de ce moment là que tout le monde eut peur de Lord Voldemort.

Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à Lui et le mage noir ne l'avait pas cru. Voldemort n'avait pas cru son histoire, même s'il en avait su que la moitié. Voldemort était sans pitié, on ne laissait pas quelqu'un en vie quand ce dernier venait de le critiquer, et il avait fait cette erreur impardonnable.

Pour le mage noir il était mort, mais l'était-il réellement ? Il sentait encore son corps qui lui hurlait sa douleur et de temps en temps il entendait une voix, une belle voix féminine, mais ses yeux refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir, pourtant il essayait.

Ce ne fut qu'après cette très longue méditation qu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir l'un de ses yeux doucement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. A présent il se souvenait de tout, sauf du comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit.  
Il parvint enfin à ouvrir les deux yeux. Il analysait la pièce, ce n'était pas du tout la même pièce où il s'était effondré, où était-il ?  
Mais cette question n'allait pas rester sans réponse puisqu'une jeune femme entra à son tour dans la chambre.

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda David.  
-Je m'appelle Diane et ça fait maintenant quinze jours que je vous soigne.  
-Quinze jours ? Tant que ça ?  
-Oui, vous avez beaucoup souffert, en tout cas votre corps, je pense que vous aurez sûrement beaucoup de courbatures.  
-Effectivement, dit David en essayant de se relever.  
-Oh, ne bougez pas, essayer de vos reposer encore un peu.  
-Merci Diane. »

David se recoucha. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il était là, dans ce cas là, elle avait sûrement pu apercevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit puisqu'il n'était pas encore en prison, mais surtout il n'était pas non plus à Ste Mangouste.

David en avait déduit qu'il était chez une Moldu.

Il passa encore trois à quatre jours couché puis il décida de prendre sa vengeance. La seule personne qui pouvait lui donner un semblant de vengeance était Dumbledore. Il avait donc décidé de se faire engager par Dumbledore sans lui dire qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres sur lui.  
Puis enfin, début septembre Dumbledore l'avait engagé. Sa vengeance était en marche, il était à Poudlard depuis.

* * *

La nuit avait été merveilleuse et tellement agréable, une nuit entière !  
Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à tenir toute une nuit sous sa forme d'animagi. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il essayait dehors et aussi longtemps. A croire que passer le temps avec les Maraudeurs avait sûrement aidé.  
Il se leva cette fois avant Severus et alla prendre sa douche. C'était samedi et tout le monde dormait dans son dortoir.

Il descendit dans la grande salle et n'y trouva pratiquement personne, mis à part deux ou trois Gryffondors ainsi que quelques Serdaigles. Il alla s'installer seul à sa table et déjeuna tranquillement. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore entre à son tour dans la grande salle et se dirige vers lui.

« Mr Praott, j'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez dans mon bureau une fois que vous aurez fini de déjeuner.  
-Bien, professeur. »

L'échange avait été court, mais maintenant Harry se demandait ce que lui voulait le professeur, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il déjeuna plus vite et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation entre Dumbledore et Praott, ces deux là n'étaient autres que Nicolas et Alec.

Harry se retrouva de nouveau devant cette gargouille et mit cinq bonnes minutes à se décider à entrer dans le bureau. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et se décida à le franchir.

« Harry, je t'attendais.  
-Que me voulez-vous professeur ? dit-il sur un ton un peu trop dur.  
-Oh, seulement que tu n'oublies pas la mission pour laquelle tu es ici. Le Dumbledore de ton année n'a pas précisé quelle était la nature de ta mission, je ne sais que très peu de chose.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être dans cette situation professeur ? De ne pas tout savoir ou plutôt de savoir qu'on vous cache des choses ?  
-J'avoue que ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Je n'ai pas oublié ma mission, mais il faut que je puisse sortir de Poudlard et cela me semble quand même plutôt compromis.  
-Dans ce cas, il faut que vous trouviez quelqu'un qui veuille bien de vous pendant les vacances. Vous pourrez ainsi faire ce pourquoi vous êtes là.  
-C'est en effet une excellente occasion, mais je pensais que vous seriez contre.  
-Je l'aurais été pour un autre élève, mais si j'ai bien compris, il faut que tu appliques ta mission, l'avenir en dépend.  
-Oui, je sais, mais j'aimerais maintenant aller me promener dans le parc un petit moment.  
-Sans problèmes. Si j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi Harry je t'enverrais Fumseck. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il se précipita chez Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol. C'était sa première année et elle semblait tellement jeune que Harry ne faillit pas la reconnaître.

« Bonjour, professeur, j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de prendre un balai pour m'entraîner au Quidditch.  
-Vous faîtes partie de l'équipe des Serpentards ?  
-Oui, j'ai été engagé par Mr Malfoy et j'aimerais savoir si je suis toujours rouillé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
-Oui, je vois, dit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire, attendez-moi là, je reviens avec un balai. »

Harry sortit de sa poche le vif d'entraînement que Ron lui avait offert. Il était tellement beau, il le rentra dans sa poche lorsqu'il entendit le professeur revenir.

« Voilà, il me reste une belle comète, vous avez de la chance, c'est l'un des derniers modèles.  
-Merci beaucoup professeur. »

Harry sortit du bureau et alla directement sur le terrain. La comète n'était pas tout à fait une nouveauté pour lui, c'était même une antiquité, mais pour cette époque, cela devait être pas mal.  
Il enfourcha son balai et s'élança dans les airs. Que cela pouvait être agréable, décidément il adorait voler.  
Il était même un peu déçu de savoir que son animagi n'était pas un oiseau, mais pour le moment plus rien n'avait d'importance, il volait et tous ses soucis étaient à terre.  
Au bout de quelques vrilles et feintes, il se décida à lâcher le vif de Ron, et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir quelle direction ce dernier prenait.

Il les rouvrit cinq secondes plus tard. Il survola le stade comme à son habitude pendant les matchs, il fit de nouveau des vrilles et des accélérations impressionnantes.  
Il décida même de faire un piqué, c'était une figure qui consistait à descendre pratiquement à la verticale et à s'arrêter le plus près possible du sol. Autant dire que c'était une figure pour les casse-cou, mais cela Harry y arrivait assez bien.  
Son premier piqué n'avait pas été si beau. Puis au bout de dix minutes il était parti de trois cents mètres et s'était arrêté à cinq mètres du sol, le tout à une vitesse impressionnante.

Le jour commençait maintenant à se lever et Harry se mit une bonne fois pour toute en quête du vif, qu'il trouva sans difficultés. Il fit une bonne descente, rasant presque le sol, tendit sa main qui se referma finalement sur la petite boule dorée.  
Harry regarda sa montre, il était 10h30. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'il s'entraînait. Il reposa le pied par terre et repris instinctivement tous ses problèmes ainsi que son magnifique visage de glace.  
Il rentra dans son dortoir et pris une douche chaude, ce qui lui fit du bien. En sortant du dortoir, il remarqua que Severus dormait toujours, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

Il s'approcha du lit en essayant de trouver une belle blague pour que Severus se réveille en sursaut.  
Il prit une voix beaucoup plus aiguë, pratiquement la même voix si détestable de Bellatrix et s'approcha de l'oreille de Severus.

« Debout Severusichounet, dépêche-toi ou je te fais pleins de bisous dans le cou. »

Cette phrase fut radicale pour le réveil de Severus. Ce dernier bondit de son lit et regarda la chambre avec un regard de dégoût profond.  
Il comprit exactement ce qu'il se passait quand il vit Herry qui se pliait de rire, et à son grand étonnement, il éclata lui aussi de rire, c'était tellement ridicule.

« Allez dépêche-toi Severus, il faut que tu ailles déjeuner, il est déjà presque 10h45.  
-Déjà ? Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?  
-Depuis très longtemps allez dépêche-toi. »

Severus ne posa pas de question et alla prendre une douche. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure après, mais il était déjà trop tard pour aller déjeuner. Il décida donc de suivre Herry à la bibliothèque pour faire les nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Du côté des Gryffondors, les ronflements incessant de Peter avaient fini par réveiller Alec et Nicolas très tôt pour un samedi matin, mais ne pouvant se rendormir, les deux garçons allèrent déjeuner.  
Ils étaient bien sûr les premiers dans la grande salle. Uniquement Dumbledore était levé et semblait prendre son déjeuné avec quelques professeurs, celui d'astronomie, de soin aux créatures magiques et celui de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Mais au bout de cinq minutes Dumbledore et les professeurs quittèrent leur table.  
Entre temps un petit groupe de Serdaigle était arrivé, il semblait être composé uniquement de premières et secondes années.

Puis enfin à leur grande surprise Praott débarqua dans la grande salle…seul.

« Tu as vu ça ? Il est déjà levé lui aussi, et en plus il a l'air d'être en pleine forme.  
-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu remarques ça, parce que moi tout ce que je vois c'est un regard glacial et aucune émotion sur son visage.  
-C'est vrai qu'il est très fort pour cacher ses émotions, mais personne n'est infaillible.  
-Sans doute… Oh regarde Dumbledore revient. »

Les deux garçons observèrent la discussion entre Dumbledore et Praott. Vu le calme qui y régnait, il n'était pas difficile d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Waouh, il a un rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur, que crois-tu qu'il ait fait ?  
-Aucune idée, tu crois que ça intéresserait James ? dit Nicolas.  
-Ce que je sais c'est que si tu le réveilles Nicolas, il te tuera.  
-Mais non, je suis sûr que non.  
-On parie ?  
-D'accord, si je gagne, tu dois aller draguer une fille de Serpentard.  
-Très bien, mais si c'est moi qui gagne, c'est toi qui doit aller draguer une fille de Serpentard. Pour te tuer, je pose seulement qu'il t'envoie un sort ou un polochon dans la figure ça te va.  
-On est d'accord. »

Les deux garçons quittèrent la table et allèrent directement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années.  
Bien sûr Nicolas alla réveiller James.

« James, allez bouge-toi j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !  
-J'espère que c'est une excellente nouvelle sinon tu passe la fin de ta vie dans le lac…Mince Nicolas il est 8h, on est samedi !  
-Ouais, ouais je sais, mais écoute, Praott est allé dans le bureau du directeur…  
-…  
-James bouge, dit quelque chose.  
-**TU M'AS REVEILLE POUR ME DIRE UNIQUEMENT QUE PRAOTT EST DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR !**  
-Bah ouais, mais crie pas trop fort il y en a d'autre qui dorment.  
-Ouais, et pourquoi tu les a pas réveillé eux au lieu de moi hein ?  
-Bah… »

Nicolas se prit six oreillers en pleine figure, les oreillers de tout le dortoir pour être exact. Ce qui réveilla Remus et Sirius.

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! James c'est encore ta faute ça je suis sûr… il est que 8h en plus, vous n'avez pas honte ! s'écria Sirius  
-Tu dois t'en prendre à Nicolas, répondit James qui reprenait son oreiller et se recouchait.  
-Alors là Nico, tu vas mourir. Sirius sortit sa baguette et un immense sceau d'eau se déversa sur Nicolas, tandis que Remus et Alec étaient morts de rire. Peter quant à lui continuait de dormir paisiblement, il ronflait toujours autant. »

Alec s'avança jusqu'à Nicolas.

« Prépare toi pour te mettre en mode 'Drague des Serpentard' tu risques d'en avoir bien besoin.  
-Très drôle. »

Le problème c'est qu'une fois qu'on est réveillé, il est très dur de se rendormir. Mais quand en plus on entend les ronflements de Peter, c'était mission impossible pour James.

Il se leva de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et il devait faire quelque chose pour se mettre de bonne humeur. La seule chose qui puisse le satisfaire c'était le Quidditch.

Il fallait qu'il aille voler. Il prit une douche et alla déjeuner sans les trois autres maraudeurs, Remus préférant lire un gros livre et Sirius avait réussi à se rendormir.  
Il constata bien sûr qu'à 9h, très peu de monde était debout, mais la salle semblait quand même légèrement animée.

Lors de son déjeuner, plusieurs filles allèrent le voir pour simplement lui parler, ou rougir et glousser dès qu'il disait quelque chose. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup, être un vrai tombeur. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Praott dans sa vie, cela lui semblait tellement ennuyant et sans intérêt.  
Il alla prendre son balai et fila jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Son seul problème était qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur le terrain et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Praott lui-même !

James avait envie de lui crier dessus pour lui avoir pris son idée, mais il se ravisa. Il préféra observer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
Praott était vraiment doué sur un balai, quiconque disait le contraire ne pouvait être qu'un menteur. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un joueur exceptionnel, voir même le meilleur que Poudlard ait vu… mais à côté de Praott, c'était un bon joueur seulement.

James se surprit même à retenir sa respiration quand Praott faisait des piqués, chose que lui, James Potter, n'avait jamais osé faire. Trop dangereux. Pourtant Praott lui n'avait pas peur. C'était vraiment impressionnant à voir, ce garçon n'avait aucune peur, comme s'il pouvait mourir… après tout peut-être qu'il voulait mourir…  
Pour la première fois, James n'était pas énervé quand il parlait de Praott. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point, ce garçon l'attirait d'une certaine façon, une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Il décida de ne pas se manifester. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il retourna dans son dortoir l'air bien songeur. Il croisa un groupe de filles de Gryffondor en rentrant dans la salle commune.

« Alors Potter, tu as bien fait joujou son ton balai ?  
-Euh… non je n'ai pas volé aujourd'hui, répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.  
-Tu n'as pas volé ? Redemanda Lily, mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. »

James remonta dans son dortoir.

« Eh bien Lily tu as l'air songeuse, dit Gabrielle.  
-En fait c'est le comportement de Potter, il ne m'a pas agressé.  
-Ah enfin ! Peut-être que vous allez finir par vous entendre finalement.  
-Ne compte pas là-dessus Anne, fit Lily. Il restera toujours aussi immature que débile, seulement là il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, il revenait sûrement du terrain de Quidditch puisqu'il avait son balai mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas volé, c'est étrange.  
-A propos d'étrange, commença Anne, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le nom de Praott, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là Lily, ce nom n'existe pas.  
-Et alors, il m'a dit qu'il avait été élevé par des Moldus.  
-Oui, mais pour être à Serpentard, il faut être né de parents sorciers, or Praott n'est pas un nom de sorcier que ce soit en Russie ou partout dans le monde.  
-Et s'il ne veut pas qu'on sache son vrai nom, est-ce si catastrophique que ça ? S'énerva Lily.  
-Imaginez une seconde que c'est un témoin en fuite parce qu'il a démonté tout un réseau de mangemort et…  
-Gabrielle je t'arrête tout de suite, arrête de raconter des bêtises !  
-Bah quoi, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai de l'imagination, n'empêche ça pourrait être vrai…  
-Mais bien sûr… »

La conversation ne continua pas puisque les maraudeurs au grand complet descendaient les escaliers et retenaient toute l'attention de la salle commune, sauf celle de Lily qui était exaspérée.  
Gabrielle et Anne allèrent les saluèrent.

« Salut, lança Gabrielle aux maraudeurs.  
-Salut Gabrielle, commença Remus, tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?  
-Oui, et toi ? Tu es bien rentré à ce que je vois…  
-Oui, merci. Remus tenta de changer vite fait de sujet.  
-Tiens Remus, j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais peut-être m'aider à travailler sur le devoir de potion, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, demanda timidement Gabrielle.  
-Mais pas du tout, on travaille cet après-midi ça te va ?  
-Pas de problème. »

Les deux personnes s'étaient légèrement décalées du groupe.

« Combien je vous parie qu'ils finiront ensemble ces deux là, lança James.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répliqua Anne.  
-Alors Anne, comment vas-tu pour ce premier week-end ? demanda Sirius  
-Bien.  
-Bon excusez-moi je dois parler à Aline, dit James pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur le lion.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Anne  
-Oh laisse tomber Anne, je ne cherche plus à comprendre l'attitude de James.  
-Je croyais qu'il était toujours sur Lily.  
-Bah faut croire que non, lança Sirius sachant très bien pourquoi James allait voir Aline. »

La matinée ainsi que l'après midi se déroula tranquillement sans accros entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Remus de son côté questionna gentiment Gabrielle sur les animagi mais cela ne donna rien du tout, il n'avait rien pu lui faire avouer. Quand à Sirius il n'avait carrément pas pu approcher de Lily et James savait qu'Aline n'était pas une animagi.

Il restait quand même à enquêter mais les devoirs s'étaient faits de plus en plus pressant et les maraudeurs préparaient une nouvelle blague. L'enquête fut repoussée, de toute façon rien ne pressait.

* * *

Les entraînements de Quidditch reprenaient, les équipes se reconstituaient et tous voulaient gagner cette année la coupe de Quidditch. L'équipe la plus favorable était comme toujours celle des Gryffondors, puisque James Potter était considéré comme un prodigue.  
Seulement peu de personnes connaissaient les fabuleuses aptitudes du nouvel attrapeur des Serpentards. L'entraînement avait commencé mardi soir pour les Serpentards et Harry était passablement déçu de l'entraînement. Il était quasiment inexistant. Malfoy leur avait fait un discours des plus pitoyables, disant qu'il fallait gagner la coupe à tout prix.  
Il fallait le comprendre comme 'tous les coups étaient permis' et cela Harry était vraiment contre. Pour lui plus vite il aurait trouvé le Vif, plus vite ils gagneraient et il y aurait moins de personnes à l'hôpital à la fin du match.

Les batteurs n'étaient autres que Grabbe et Goyle, deux grosses brutes sur des balais. C'était vraiment quelque chose de comique, un peu comme un cochon sur une branche.  
Pour eux, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement. Leur but était de lancer des cognards sur les équipes adverses et faire le plus de blessés possibles, c'était vraiment pathétique.  
Pour Harry le Quidditch était un sport, pas un abattoir ou une quelconque récompense, et voir Malfoy détruire le Quidditch lui était insupportable.

* * *

De son côté l'équipe des Gryffondors donnait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les entraînements, le premier match étant Gryffondors contre Serpentards, le match le plus détonant de toute l'école.  
James s'entraînaient quasiment tous les soirs et faisaient subir à son équipe un entraînement très dur, même Sirius pensait qu'il en faisait beaucoup trop à son goût.

« James, il faudrait quand même qu'on se repose tu sais, et là je ne parle pas pour moi mais pour toute l'équipe. Si on est crevé pour le match, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y participer. En plus c'est bien nous qui avons gagné tout nos matchs et cela depuis notre seconde année, depuis que tu es entré dans l'équipe. Franchement je suis persuadé qu'on va gagner, pas la peine de s'entraîner aussi dur.  
-Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi Sirius, je pense qu'il faut être vraiment prêt. Les Serpentards vont comme d'habitude nous faire des coups bas, surtout depuis qu'ils ont quelqu'un de fort de leur côté. Ils vont vraiment se venger, j'en ai bien peur.  
-Mais non, tu es beaucoup trop défaitiste. Je te parie que premièrement, tu attraperas le Vif juste sous les yeux de Praott et deuxièmement on gagnera la coupe.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Ca veut dire que les entraînements seront moins durs ?  
-Absolument pas Sirius, tu rêves mon pauvre frère.  
-Oui, j'ai toujours été un grand rêveur. »

Les équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle s'entraînaient dur aussi et l'atmosphère devint très vite compétitive entre les maisons. Cela se reportaient énormément en classe, où chacun essayait d'avoir plus de point que les autres maisons.  
Poudlard n'était pas habitué à tant de compétition, puisque d'habitude, Gryffondor était déjà considéré comme gagnant, pourtant cette fois les Gryffondors avaient du souci à se faire.

* * *

Les semaines défilèrent à une allure folle. Personne ne voyait défiler les jours, tout ce qui comptait c'était le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard.  
Du côté des maraudeurs, la deuxième pleine lune approchait et ils n'avaient toujours pas deviné qui se cachaient derrière le lion, enfin si c'était un animagi.

Sirius avait tenté d'approcher Lily mais sans jamais parvenir à lui faire dire quelque chose, Remus avait parlé à Gabrielle et celle-ci ne semblait pas être une animagi. Quand à Aline, James savait depuis longtemps que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais alors qui ?

Il ne restait plus que Lily dans la liste des maraudeurs et tout concordait, puisque c'était une excellente élève, très forte en métamorphose. James était persuadé qu'elle pouvait être le lion.  
Mais ils attendirent la pleine lune pour avoir une confirmation.

Elle arriva bien sûr beaucoup trop vite au goût de Remus, mais les trois autres étaient impatients de revivre une soirée avec leur nouvel ami.  
Remus eu donc une excuse pour pouvoir quitter Poudlard, soit disant que son vieux père le réclamait à son chevet ou une veille tante qui venait de décéder. C'était toujours un peu les même excuses, mais personne ne semblaient comprendre.  
Il alla donc dans la cabane hurlante et attendit que la transformation se fasse.

* * *

Pendant ce long mois qui venait de s'écouler, Harry avait vraiment remplit toutes ses journées. Dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, il allait s'entraîner pour la magie sans baguette et il la maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à soulever le gros livre noir. Cependant, il pouvait faire voler des livres plus petits. Il était assez content.Lui aussi était impatient d'être à la pleine lune, parce que l'ambiance entre lui et les maraudeurs s'était encore plus dégradée. Après avoir subi une petite humiliation de la part des maraudeurs, il les avait fait payer.  
C'était une sorte de guerre des blagues, ainsi qu'une guerre de points et bientôt une guerre de Quidditch. Ce château ne connaissait que la guerre Praott contre les maraudeurs, la guerre Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était tellement pressé que cette guerre cesse en cette soirée de pleine lune.Lorsque la soirée tant attendu fut enfin arrivé Harry lança un sortilège de confusion sur la carte des maraudeurs et se lança dans les couloirs pour se cacher dans la forêt.  
Une fois parvenu dans la clairière, il alla saluer la licorne avec laquelle il conversait toujours autant, lui racontant tout ses problèmes et la licorne semblait toujours l'écouter.

Il faisait aussi souvent la course avec les poulains les dépassant, lorsqu'il était sous sa forme d'animagi. Puis la lune se leva éclairant la sombre forêt, un cri déchira le silence et la licorne rassembla le troupeau.  
Harry alla donc à la rencontre des maraudeurs. Il se cacha, tout comme la première fois, dans les arbres et les attendit. Il les vit sortir de l'arbre et partir joyeusement dans la forêt.

Il les suivit à travers les branches, ce qui s'avéra quand même légèrement difficile, puis arrivé dans une petite clairière qu'Harry ne connaissait pas du tout, le chien et le loup se remirent à jouer ensemble.

Harry les regarda un instant et décida de faire son entrée parmi ce petit groupe.  
Il décida de surgir jute à côté du cerf, histoire de faire un peu plus peur à Peter qui était toujours sur les cornes du cerf.  
Il bondit et atterrit lestement à côté du cerf, qui sembla s'effrayer un instant, puis comme la première fois s'inclina devant lui. Le rat, lui par contre, n'arrêtait pas de couiner.  
Le loup et le chien s'arrêtèrent un instant de jouer et s'élancèrent sur le lion.

Harry était heureux, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il jouait allègrement avec son père, et ses deux parrains.  
Puis une idée folle germa dans son esprit, il avait toujours voulu courir plus loin et plus vite, oserait-il aller à Pré au lard ? Remus lui avait bien dit qu'ils y étaient allés, alors pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Il les entraîna dans une course folle. Au début les quatre maraudeurs le suivirent sans aucun problème, mais Sirius et James comprirent bientôt où se dirigeait le lion et ils commencèrent à ralentir.  
Remus ou plutôt le loup, sentait que cette direction pouvait être très intéressante et suivait le lion sans histoire, il sentait l'odeur des hommes…

Voyant que Sirius et James avaient ralenti, le lion fit de même et les observa. Peut-être que ce soir c'était encore trop tôt. Il décida de s'arrêter, James et Sirius firent de même, mais le loup avait senti l'odeur humaine et il continuait de courir.

Harry sentit immédiatement qu'il perdait le contrôle. Le loup-garou courrait à perdre haleine vers le village, il fallait l'arrêter.  
Harry s'élança et sauta sur le loup, il l'immobilisa sans problème. Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les yeux jaunes du loup, il montrait sa dominance sur le loup qui ne put qu'accepter de suivre le lion. Ils retournèrent donc dans la forêt, Harry était déçu, le loup aussi, mais les trois autres étaient rassurés.

Ils retournèrent dans la petite clairière et recommencèrent leur jeu. Harry les emmena ensuite dans une partie de la forêt qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, la partie où à son époque habitait Graup.  
C'était aussi une clairière, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus profonde dans la forêt que celle où ils jouaient. Seul le rat n'était pas du tout content de cet enfoncement dans cette dangereuse forêt, le loup, le cerf et le chien semblaient curieux.

L'expédition, n'avait pourtant pas pu aller plus loin puisque l'aurore menaçait de se lever. Les quatre maraudeurs entrèrent donc dans la cabane hurlante sous les yeux attentifs du lion.  
Harry avait décidé de rester devant l'arbre et d'attendre que les trois garçons en sortent. Lorsque le chien, le cerf et le rat en ressortirent, ils attendirent que la porte se referme et se transformèrent.  
Harry sauta de sa branche et se planta devant eux. Les trois garçons étaient figés sur place.

« James, tu as une idée là ?  
-Non Sirius, là je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu crois qu'il pourrait nous reconnaître ?  
-J'en sais rien du tout, en tout cas, ça aurait vraiment été le moment d'avoir une bonne idée.  
-Les gars, me laissez pas…  
-Peter, tais-toi je réfléchis, lança James.  
-Parce que ça t'arrive ?  
-Tu pourrais rester sérieux quand on est en danger Sirius s'il te plaît ?  
-Tu me demandes l'impossible là ! »

James s'approcha du lion les deux mains en avant, montrant qu'il n'était pas dangereux et Harry trouva son père vraiment courageux. Il s'avança et se laissa caresser par James. Ce dernier était rassuré.  
Les garçons passèrent donc devant le lion, Peter beaucoup plus paniqué que les autres et filèrent en direction du château, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.  
Harry, quant à lui, prit la direction de la clairière, ramassa ses affaires et fila dans son dortoir. Comme le mois dernier, il se coucha pour dormir le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le lendemain, tout comme le mois précédent, le réveil fut extrêmement difficile et Harry dut bénir une nouvelle fois Snape qui lui fit boire une potion revitalisante.

« Merci Severus, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves.  
-Ca me servira sûrement plus tard, faudrait quand même que tu me dises ce que tu fais la nuit au lieu de dormir comme tout le monde.  
-Je me promène, je découvre ce château encore si mystérieux.  
-Et tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour ne pas te faire remarquer ?  
-Je suis très prudent, mais c'est vrai qu'éviter la chatte du concierge est vraiment très dur.  
-A qui le dis-tu ! Moi je n'arrive jamais à la semer.  
-Alors je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs toi ?  
-Rien de spécial, en tout cas ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Harry n'aurait jamais du se sentir peiné par ce que lui disait Severus, pourtant il le fut. Il avait trouvé en Severus une ébauche d'ami et finalement il s'était attaché au seul être au monde, derrière Voldemort, qu'il détestait.

* * *

Du côté des maraudeurs, c'était toujours aussi dur la journée du lendemain de la pleine lune, mais ils tentaient tant bien que mal de le cacher. Ce qui ne marchait pas toujours, surtout en potion où c'était flagrant par leur manque d'attention.  
Mais ce qui désolait encore plus les trois maraudeurs, c'était l'énergie de Lily, par son attitude et par son attention. On voyait bien qu'elle avait passé une 'bonne' nuit, ou du moins elle avait eu pas mal d'heures de sommeil. Cela voulait donc dire que leur théorie s'effondrait complètement, il n'y avait personne à Gryffondor qui avait un animagi lion.  
Par de simple déduction, ils en avaient conclu que c'était un vrai lion et non un sorcier.

Uniquement James n'était pas d'accord avec cette théorie, mais il se refusait à admettre qu'un sorcier d'une autre maison puisse avoir un animagi exactement pareil que celui de leur maison. Pourtant il se promit de continuer à enquêter de son côté, peut-être trouverait-il enfin le mystère qu'était encore ce lion.

Mais ce n'était plus tout à fait le temps d'y penser. Le match de Quidditch occupait maintenant tous les esprits des premières aux septièmes années de toutes les maisons.  
Plus on avançait dans octobre, plus la tension montait, surtout entre les deux maisons rivales. On pouvait dire que l'atmosphère était à couper au couteau.  
C'était l'une des premières fois que les Serpentards agressaient maintenant les autres élèves, avant ils avaient bien trop peur des maraudeurs mais maintenant il y avait Herry.  
Tous les Serpentards étaient persuadés que si les maraudeurs se vengeaient sur eux, Herry les défendrait.  
Ils avaient tort, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi inintéressants, en tout cas en Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur était toujours sur les Détraqueurs et personne n'avait encore sorti un patronus concluant. Le meilleur était celui d'Herry au grand désespoir du professeur.

Les potions se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Harry avait deux professeurs et il constatait qu'il devenait vraiment meilleur et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. En contre partie il aidait Snape en métamorphose.  
Harry avait décidé de montrer enfin à la classe qu'il savait changer l'oreiller en oiseau et il leur fit une magnifique démonstration.  
L'oreiller s'était métamorphosé en un magnifique aigle royal, ce qui étonna toute la classe et plus encore le professeur. Pour l'occasion, McGonagall lui donna trente-cinq points, ce qui dégoûta James qui se débattait toujours avec son oreiller volant.

En enchantement, Harry s'apercevait qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort à force de s'entraîner seul avec la magie sans baguette. Les cours lui semblaient beaucoup plus simples.

Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient vraiment un délice. Après avoir étudié les fées, le professeur leur proposa d'étudier les Sombrals.

« Donc j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il sait sur les Sombrals, demanda le professeur. Oui Mlle Evans ?  
-Ce sont des créatures mythiques, il paraît qu'on peut les voir uniquement si on a vu la mort de près.  
-C'est à peu près exact, cinq points pour Gryffondors. Oui Mr Praott ?  
-Ce sont des chevaux noirs avec d'étranges yeux blancs, d'aspect plutôt hideux. Ils se nourrissent de chair fraîche d'animaux, ils peuvent aussi être très pratique puisqu'ils sont très dociles et peuvent nous emmener partout où l'on souhaite. Et bien sûr comme l'a dit Mlle Evans, seul ceux qui ont vu la mort d'un proche peuvent les voir.  
-C'est une description tout à fait exacte, dans les moindres détails. Je suppose que vous pouvez les voir ?  
-Oui, je peux effectivement les voir.  
-Je peux vous demander qui vous avez vu mourir ?  
-Non, vous ne pouvez pas me le demander. »

La classe ne dit mot pendant un très long instant. Personne n'osait briser le lourd silence qui c'était installé.

« Bien, Hagrid sait où se trouve les Sombrals et nous y emmène. Je souhaite que vous me suiviez moi et Hagrid et je vous demande expressément de ne pas sortir du sentier. »

Tous suivirent le professeur à travers l'épaisse forêt. Certains avaient peur, d'autres étaient excités, et un n'avait aucune émotion lorsqu'il entra dans cette forêt.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant des cadavres d'animaux. Certains étaient carrément dégoûtés, d'autres semblaient ne pas comprendre…  
Bien sûr toute la classe comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsque Herry s'avança parmi les cadavres et… caressa quelque chose mais que peu de monde voyait.  
Les seules personnes qui pouvaient voir les Sombrals étaient Sophie, Alec, Ashley, Herry et Peter, ce dernier d'ailleurs semblait être réellement en panique. James le regardait bizarrement.

« Ils sont si horribles que ça Peter ?  
-Pires… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la taille de leurs dents, et... Praott qui semble les apprécier ! Il n'est vraiment pas normal ce gars, il est aussi effrayant que ces chevaux. Il me fait vraiment peur vous savez, il a une façon de me regarder, pire que lorsqu'il vous regarde.  
-Si tu le dis Peter, dit James sans trop y croire. »

La séance se termina et on pouvait remarquer que ceux qui pouvaient voir les Sombrals étaient vraiment horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, enfin tous sauf Praott.

« Tiens où est passé Praott ? demanda James.  
-Je ne sais pas, il était derrière nous il y a à peine un instant, dit Sirius.  
-Professeur, dit James en rattrapant le professeur, je crois qu'il manque un élève, Praott n'est plus là.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre camarade je sais où il est et il ne risque rien. »

James s'arrêta interdit. C'était pourtant bien le professeur qui leur avait dit de rester groupés et là il manquait un élève et il ne s'inquiétait pas ? C'était vraiment bizarre.  
James constata cependant que Praott était là pour les cours de l'après midi.

* * *

Les cours de botanique avec Mme Chourave étaient un vrai enfer pour Harry. Elle lui en voulait, même s'il avait bien fait ses deux semaines de retenue à replanter toutes sortes de plantes plus pestilentielles les unes que les autres. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une question c'était pour lui, et s'il avait le malheur de ne pas répondre, Serpentard perdait des points. Harry retrouvait en Mme Chourave son ancien professeur de potion, qui n'était autre que Snape, mais en plus agréable tout de même.  
Les cours d'astronomie étaient vraiment ennuyants. Le professeur était très motivé mais lire la carte des étoiles n'était pas bien passionnant, il avait même l'impression que le professeur le regardait d'une manière bizarre.

En tout cas ce qu'Harry bénissait par-dessus tout était son anonymat le plus complet pour le monde sorcier. Pratiquement personne n'avait remarqué qu'il possédait une cicatrice. Les seuls qui l'avaient vu étaient Severus et Sophie, et il leur avait juste dit que c'était un accident de balai, ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu croire.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines Sophie reparlait franchement à Harry et il retrouvait l'amitié qu'il avait perdue en début d'année. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas par contre c'était l'intérêt soudain de Nicolas pour Sophie, il sentait le coup fourré.  
Il savait que les Gryffondors ne draguaient pas les Serpentards, il se promit donc d'enquêter sur Nicolas et savoir pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle.

Harry avait de bons résultats, il en était le premier étonné, sauf en défense contre les forces du mal bien sûr. Cette matière était vraiment sa favorite, il avait une facilité déconcertante pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts et les pratiquer.  
Même en potion, il obtenait des bonnes notes à ses écrits ce qui le surprenait grandement puisque Snape était habitué à le rabaisser.  
Il avait des excellentes notes en enchantement et en métamorphose, McGonagall semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, même si c'était un Serpentard.

Pendant tout ce long mois, il c'était énormément détaché des Gryffondors et restait constamment avec les Serpentards, pas par plaisir mais surtout pour mieux les infiltrer. Il devait d'ailleurs trouver un endroit où passer Noël, les vacances approchait, mais par-dessus tout Halloween approchait encore plus vite et Dumbledore leur avait proposé un grand bal pour fêter l'évènement.  
Voldemort agissait toujours mais comme il ne participait pas aux attaques Harry ne sentait pas sa cicatrice le brûler. Par contre il se sentait coupable quand il voyait certains matins des visages tristes, d'autres en pleurs et il se disait que si sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé il aurait pu avertir Dumbledore.

Deux semaines, il ne restait plus que deux petites semaines avant le premier match de Quidditch. La tension était à son paroxysme, chaque élève était sous tension et beaucoup de monde allait consulter Mme Pomfresh pour des blessures ou des sortilèges vraiment hideux. Les élèves qui y allaient étaient d'ailleurs le plus souvent les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, cependant les sixièmes années semblaient calmes, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence…

* * *

James tuait le temps qui passait en jouant avec son vif d'or où en se promenant le long du lac, Sirius quant à lui se renfermait sur ses blagues et suivait James lors de ses balades autour du lac. Remus jouait aux échecs et Peter regardait le feu sans grande conviction.

Harry s'entraînaient de plus en plus dur sur la magie sans baguette. Il commençait vraiment à bien maîtriser le sortilège de lévitation, il décida donc de passer à un sortilège beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur, le sortilège de désarmement sans baguette. Il s'entraînait principalement seul, mais c'était difficile sans quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Il parlait toujours autant à Lunard, le loup qu'il réussissait à métamorphoser. Il rendait toujours autant de visite aux licornes qui étaient toujours aussi heureuses de l'accueillir parmi elles, tout comme les fées.  
Harry se sentait en sécurité dans la Forêt Interdite, pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas se fier à ce sentiment.

Le temps défilait inexorablement et le match tant attendu arriva enfin !

Le matin du grand match, Harry ne mangeait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, rien à faire, rien ne voulait rentrer. Du côté des Gryffondors c'était la même chose, personne n'avait vraiment faim, tous préféraient lancer des regards assassins aux Serpentards qui leur rendaient leurs regards.  
C'était ce qu'on appelle une guerre silencieuse. Herry n'y participait pas, il trouvait cela trop puéril. Il voulait tout d'abord parler à Lily, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, sauf de temps en temps à la bibliothèque.  
Lily était une fille vraiment intelligente et cela lui faisait du bien de parler à sa mère, lui qui la connaissait si peu.

Il sortit de la grande salle en même temps que plusieurs élèves et au détour d'un couloir il surprit une conversation entre deux garçons. Leurs voix lui étaient familières mais il n'arrivait pas à les identifier.

« Alors comment ça avance notre pari ?  
-Sophie mort tout à fait à l'hameçon, il y a aucun problème de ce côté-là. Par contre Praott est vraiment très protecteur, si tu voyais les regards qu'il me lance, du coup je n'ose pas trop m'approcher. Tu sais qu'il est aussi fort que James et je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à lui lors d'un duel… »

Harry ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Nicolas jouait avec les sentiments de Sophie et il en était écoeuré, elle ne méritait vraiment pas cela. Elle était tellement charmante et gentille, généreuse et attentionnée quand on la connaissait bien.  
Harry se surprit lui-même en dressant un tel tableau de Sophie, qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?  
Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour analyser ses sentiments quand il s'agissait des filles.

Il rejoignit la bibliothèque où il retrouva Lily plongée dans un très gros grimoire poussiéreux. Cela lui rappela Hermione, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lire ce genre de grimoire, et bien maintenant il savait que non.

« Salut Lily, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?  
-Oh et bien à part le match, rien de spécial.  
-Dis-moi est-ce que tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi ? Harry avait un léger tremblement dans la voix qui trahissait son malaise.  
-Avec plaisir répondit-elle toute souriante. Tes 'compagnons' ne diront rien ?  
-Ils n'ont rien à dire, c'est ma vie que je sache.  
-Entièrement d'accord. Tu retournes dans ta famille à Noël ?  
-Euh non, je reste ici, seul…  
-Oh ! Tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer ?  
-J'ai l'habitude d'être seul pendant les fêtes. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Avant Poudlard il passait Noël dans son placard pendant que les Dursley recevaient de la famille. Il n'avait compris qu'une fois à Poudlard que Noël était une fête pour tous.

« Bon, je vais devoir aller me préparer pour le match, tu seras présente ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je te regarderais.  
-Je n'en demandais pas tant, il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction des vestiaires des Serpentards. »

Dans le vestiaire, les joueurs avaient une expression mauvaise sur leur visage et Malfoy faisait un très beau sourire machiavélique, ce qui donna l'envie de vomir à Harry, mais il se retint. Il enfila son uniforme de Quidditch, qu'il avait toujours associé à de mauvaises rencontres sur le terrain, il avait même failli le refuser, il voulait son uniforme rouge et or et pas ce vert et argent, qui devenait vraiment indigeste !

Il était devant les portes de bois, celle qui lui barrait l'accès au terrain, il pouvait déjà entendre la foule qui hurlait, sûrement pas pour leur équipe d'ailleurs, il entendait légèrement la voix du présentateur, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien.  
Harry était concentré sur son mal de ventre, il avait l'impression que tous ses boyaux fusionnaient, lui donnant un mal de ventre phénoménal. On aurait pu penser qu'il s'habituerait à cette nervosité avant un match, mais non, c'était toujours pareil.

Il entendit le présentateur hurler les noms de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tout le monde applaudissait, le stade en tremblait presque, il était vraiment de plus en plus nerveux…  
Il sursauta quand il entendit le présentateur dire le nom de Potter et de Black. Son père était bien sûr le capitaine de l'équipe.  
Il entendit le présentateur annoncer leur équipe, les applaudissements étaient beaucoup plus retenus, en fait seul les Serpentard applaudissaient.  
Harry était habitué aux applaudissements, il était presque vexé d'en avoir si peu, son orgueil en était blessé, il n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il aimait ces applaudissements, lui qui détestait la foule et l'attention.

Il entra sur le terrain et se plaça au centre, mais en retrait par rapport aux équipes, l'attrapeur était quelqu'un à part.  
Potter et Malfoy se serrèrent la main, enfin se l'arrachèrent serait un mot beaucoup plus juste.  
Harry décolla et se retrouva au-dessus de l'équipe, en face de James qui lui lançait un regard glacial. Cela le fit rire intérieurement mais il ne savait pas bien pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il avait senti le vent lui fouetter le visage il s'était de nouveau sentit complètement libre. Il ferma les yeux pour inhaler l'air et les senteurs qu'il pouvait respirer.  
Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes. Le vol était vraiment fait pour lui. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et tomba sur le regard de James. Harry lui fit un sourire assez mystérieux, un peu comme ceux de Remus et commença à tourner autour du terrain, le match ayant commencé.

« Ah, voilà enfin les attrapeurs qui se mettent en quête du fameux Vif d'or, il faut rappeler quand même qu'il vaut cent cinquante points pour l'équipe. Rappelons aussi que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a jamais perdu depuis l'arrivée du meilleur des attrapeurs de tous les temps, j'ai nommé James Potter…  
-Mr Potédia, j'aimerais un peu moins de favoritisme s'il vous plaît.  
-Bien professeur McGonagall. »

Cette fois Harry réagit au nom de famille. C'était Alec, le frère d'Anne qui était le présentateur, et bien sûr, il chouchoutait légèrement son équipe favorite…  
Tout d'un coup les commentaires de Lee lui manquaient !  
Il continuait de voler tout en observant le match. Les Gryffondors avaient un jeu presque parfait, l'équipe des poursuiveurs étaient soudés et progressait le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire intercepter par des brutes de Serpentards.  
Malfoy était le gardien et il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le souaffle, Harry en était mort de rire.

« Et, c'est encore un nouveau but pour Gryffondors, ces derniers mènent maintenant de 40 à 0, allez les Gryffondors, vous êtes les meil…  
-Potédia !  
-D'accord professeur… Et c'est encore un nouveau but pour les Gryffondors ! 50 à 0 ! »

Malfoy regarda ses deux gardes du corps et ces deux-là semblèrent comprendre quelque chose. Pour une fois dans leur vie, ils s'attaquèrent sauvagement aux poursuiveurs, Harry en était outré.  
Il était particulièrement en colère, ce que remarqua James d'ailleurs, Harry redoubla d'effort pour trouver le vif, il fallait qu'il le trouve, pour la survie de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Il fit plusieurs plongés dans lesquels il embarqua James, ils faisaient la course tout les deux, c'est à savoir lequel des deux remontera le premier. Bien sûr à ce jeu là Harry était le grand gagnant. Le plus amusant était sans doute les commentaires du public et ceux du présentateur.

« Praott se lance à nouveau dans un piqué vertigineux, suivi de près par James Potter, lequel des deux va remonter la premier ? Comme toujours c'est Potter…  
Je n'en reviens pas, on a l'impression que Praott cherche à se tuer, mais non il s'en sort toujours, et les voilà repartit à nouveau… »

Pendant ces commentaires, le public retenait son souffle, il n'y avait plus de bruit, puis lorsque Praott finissait par remonter tout le monde hurlait à nouveau pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Harry tenta à nouveau un piqué, sauf que cette fois un léger éclair doré apparut devant ses yeux. Il accéléra d'autant plus.

« Eh Praott fonce à nouveau vers le sol… il ne s'arrête toujours pas… oh mon dieu je ne veux pas voir ça… il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol… je peux plus regarder. »

Effectivement la plupart des élèves avaient fermés les yeux. Lily, elle, était beaucoup trop horrifiée pour fermer les yeux, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Praott et Potter foncer vers le sol à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide à son goût.

James fonçait toujours, il commençait à voir le sol approcher beaucoup trop vite. Il regarda Praott et tout ce qu'il vit était de la joie, une immense joie qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.  
Le sol était maintenant beaucoup trop proche. James releva son balai à cinq mètres du sol seulement.  
Harry vit son père s'arrêter, le vif était là juste devant lui, juste à tendre la main, allonger ses doigts. Il frôla la balle, l'attrapa et pila d'un coup.

Il était à cinquante centimètres du sol, le brusque arrêt l'éjecta de son balai… il était sonné… mais tellement heureux… le public avait toujours les yeux fermés, soudain ils entendirent… un rire.

Harry riait, il pleurait de rire, cette descente avait été tellement magnifique ! Encore une fois il avait presque vu la mort en face.  
Il était là, étalé par terre et il pleurait de rire. Certains élèves rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent James complètement abasourdie par Praott qui était par terre et qui riait.  
Praott leva sa main et montra le Vif.  
Les Serpentards explosèrent tout d'un coup.

« Il semblerait que Praott ait attrapé le Vif, ce qui fait 150-50 pour l'équipe des Serpentards. »

Ces derniers mots étaient jetés à regret. L'équipe toute entière sauta sur Harry, qui riait toujours, c'était nerveux.  
Snape se précipita sur Herry.

« Non mais tu es complètement malade ! Complètement cinglé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire un piqué comme ça ? Franchement tu es complètement inconscient !  
-Calme-toi Severus, on a gagné non ! »

Harry se releva et alla en direction des vestiaires où une personne l'attendait. C'était Lily.

« **NON, MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !** »

Lily ne continua pas sa phrase et serra Herry dans ses bras devant les yeux extrêmement réprobateurs de son équipe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, c'est le jeu…  
-Justement, j'ai toujours dit que c'était un jeu de fou ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu as failli mourir et moi j'étais morte de peur et… »

Lily ne continua pas, elle se mit à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer et la berça tendrement.

* * *

Du côté de l'équipe des Gryffondors ce n'était pas vraiment la joie. Déjà deux poursuiveuses étaient à l'infirmerie, soi disant qu'un cognard s'était accidentellement trouvé sur leur passage, mais la défaite les acheva.  
James était furieux, contre lui-même d'une part, parce qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que Praott et de la défaite d'une autre part.  
Son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup, lui le meilleur attrapeur que tout Poudlard ait jamais connu, lui s'était fait battre par un nouveau et comble de tout c'était un Serpentard.

« Ca va James, tenta Sirius.  
-Non ça ne va pas du tout, je savais que j'aurais du m'entraîner beaucoup plus et…  
-James, tu n'y es pour rien, regarde-moi, dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu n'y es pour rien, des entraînements de plus n'aurait rien fait. Enfin ouvre les yeux James, ce type est complètement fêlé, tu te rappelles le livre que Remus nous a trouvé la dernière fois ? Il est mentalement dérangé, toi non James. Il est fou et n'a aucune notion du danger, enfin tu as bien vu, faire un tel piqué ! La seule chose qui motive ce type c'est la mort. A ton avis pourquoi crois-tu qu'il voit les Sombrals ?  
-Tu as raison, dit James reprenant un peu d'assurance et par ailleurs cet air arrogant. »

Ils allèrent entrer dans le vestiaire quand une voix se fit entendre. C'était celle de Lily. James se retourna et regarda une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.  
Tout ce qu'il vit était Herry qui berçait Lily beaucoup trop tendrement à son avis. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Il commença à avancer vers eux quand Sirius le retint.

« Ne va pas empirer la situation, s'il te plaît.  
-Mais… il… il… il me prend la seule fille que j'aime ! dit-il en explosant de rage.  
-Je sais mais… tu sais… beaucoup de filles voudraient sortirent avec toi et…  
-Mais je m'en contrefiche Sirius, je veux Lily, je la veux et je l'aurais, est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?  
-Je ne crois pas que c'est comme cela que tu l'auras.  
-Alors toi aussi tu te retournes contre moi ?  
-Mais non, arrête, je n'ai jamais…  
-Je m'en vais, je vais prendre une douche et ne compte pas sur moi pour apparaître ce soir au dîner. »

James partit furieux contre Sirius, contre Praott et surtout contre lui-même… c'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il avait un obstacle dans sa vie, la première fois que quelqu'un était meilleur que lui en Quidditch, la première fois qu'il se faisait marché sur les pieds, la première fois…  
James rumina sa rage autour du lac, il lançait frénétiquement des cailloux dans le lac… au bout du dixième caillou, le lac les recracha tous d'un coup.  
James était d'abord surpris puis retenta quelque chose. Il relança à nouveau un caillou, celui-ci revint quelques secondes plus tard.  
Pour s'amuser, il lança un caillou beaucoup plus gros, comme les autres il revint sur le rivage, mais cette fois une tête émergea de l'eau.

Quelle était cette nouvelle créature que James ne connaissait pas ?

**A suivre…**


	12. Le bal d'halloween !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le bal d'halloween

* * *

Le match avait brisé les Gryffondors et il avait fait le prestige des Serpentards, malheureusement ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose, des futurs mangemorts faisaient maintenant un peu plus la loi, les maraudeurs essayaient de les contrôler en les remettant à leur place.

Les combats dans les couloirs étaient de plus en plus fréquents, il fallait que la tension redescende et le seul qui pouvait changer quelques choses c'était Harry.  
Ce dernier ne prenait pas part aux combats dans les couloirs, la plupart du temps c'était les maraudeurs contre les Serpentards de sixième année. Au grand soulagement d'Harry Snape ne faisait jamais parti des différents combats, pour le moment Snape ne faisait absolument pas parti des futurs mangemorts.  
Il fallait bien dire que les maraudeurs ne cherchaient plus les combats, c'était au contraire les Serpentards qui cherchaient la bagarre ça changeait vraiment, comme si le monde avait eu un tournant, et ce virage avait été causé par Harry, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs.

Il était fréquent de voir Lucius provoquer les secondes années de Gryffondors, qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre; ou encore Bellatrix qui provoquait les maraudeurs, heureusement pour eux ils avaient de la réparti.  
Mais pour le moment, les combats cessaient et l'idée d'un bal emplissait tous les esprits, sauf celui de Snape.

« Severus, tu ne va pas au bal ?  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'aime pas.  
-C'est dommage tu devrais, mais bon c'est aussi ta vie. »

Harry avait remarqué que même si Snape semblait être dans le groupe des futurs mangemorts, il était à l'écart de tout le monde, peut-être que le fait que les maraudeurs le provoque tout le temps avait fait fuir tout le monde. Harry semblait peiné de cette conclusion.

Du côté des Gryffondors c'était l'effervescence, les maraudeurs n'avaient pas encore choisi de filles pour aller au bal, et toutes espéraient secrètement se faire inviter.  
Dans le dortoir des garçons c'était toute une affaire.

« Alors qui allez vous inviter ? Demanda Sirius toujours plein d'entrain.  
-Euh…commença Remus, je pensais peut-être inviter…Gabrielle, il avait seulement murmuré les derniers mots en rougissant.  
-Oh…Remus tu ne nous avais jamais montré une si belle couleur sur tes joues ! Et toi James ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je vais encore essayer d'inviter Evans.  
-Ouille, bonne chance mon vieux, et toi Peter ?  
-Je…j'ai invité une Poufsouffle qui a accepté de venir avec moi.  
-Voilà les gars, Peter nous as doublé, il a été plus rapide que nous !  
-Sirius au lieu de faire l'imbécile, dis nous qui tu vas inviter ?  
-La première fille qui passe pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien…dit James.  
-Et vous, Alec et Nicolas ?  
-Eh bien moi, je vais sûrement inviter Sophie…dit Nicolas assez fier de lui.  
-Une fille de Serpentard ? Tu invites une Serpentard ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Dit Sirius scandalisé.  
-Eh bien non, c'est un pari entre Alec et moi, fallait que j'arrive à draguer une fille de Serpentard, et je crois que je vais vite gagner ce pari.  
-Quand avez-vous fait ce pari ? Demanda James surpris.  
-Quand je t'ai réveillé, si tu ne réagissais pas, c'était Alec qui s'y collait, malheureusement, j'ai perdu.  
-Ah oui, je me souviens, dit James bien pensif, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des agissements des Serpentards ?  
-Je trouve qu'on ne maîtrise absolument plus rien James, regarde, ils provoquent tout le monde, ça devient même dangereux, ils savent que Praott les sauvera, tu sais c'est le seul qui arrive à s'opposer à nous, dit Sirius soudain très sérieux.  
-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué les gars, mais Praott ne participe à aucun combat et il n'en provoque aucun, et quand les Serpentards nous provoque, il nous laisse faire, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?  
-Remus, je trouve que ce garçon est une énigme, une vraie énigme ! Tiens les gars, ça vous dirait de passer noël ensemble ? Ma mère veut bien vous inviter pendant les vacances, Sirius je ne te pose pas la question mais les autres ?  
-Moi je passe noël en famille désolé, dit Nicolas.  
-Pareil pour moi, quoique si tu invites ma sœur, elle risque de venir, donc je ne sais pas.  
-Moi je ne peux pas James, mes parents veulent qu'on fête noël ensemble.  
-C'est d'accord pour moi James, dit Remus, tu comptes inviter qui d'autre ?  
-Eh bien je pensais juste à quelques filles, comme Lily, Anne, Gabrielle.  
-Bonne idée, dit Sirius avec un ravissant sourire sur ses lèvres. »

La conversation durait, et du côté des filles on avait le même sujet de conversation.

« Alors Lily tu as été invité au bal ? Demanda Gabrielle toujours aussi curieuse.  
-Oui, répondit Lily avec un air mystérieux.  
-Ah ! Dis-moi qui c'est, dis-moi vite, s'il te plaît !  
-C'est Herry.  
-Herry ! Demanda Anne interdite. Tu vas au bal avec Herry, le Serpentard ?  
-Oui, et alors, il est franchement sympa si tu veux tout savoir, d'ailleurs faut que j'aille lui parler. Sinon et vous ?  
-Personne, dit Gabrielle, légèrement déçue.  
-Personne non plus, dit Anne, mais on a encore le temps, le bal n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faut déjà prévoir ce qu'on va faire ce week-end, puisqu'on a une sortie à Pré au Lard !  
-C'est vrai, ça va être le moment parfait pour acheter notre robe de bal !  
-Bon, les filles j'y vais, dit Lily en quittant la chambre, pour tomber sur les maraudeurs qui sortaient aussi de leur dortoir.  
-Salut Evans ! Dis moi est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller au bal, avec le plus bel homme de Poudlard ?  
-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai accepté d'y aller avec Herry dit-elle furieuse.  
-**QUOI **? Tu y vas avec Praott ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu es folle !  
-Non, je ne suis pas folle, alors maintenant sois gentil et laisse moi passer, franchement tu es vraiment un gamin de première ! »

Lily sortit de la salle commune et alla directement à la bibliothèque espérant y trouver Herry. Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Non mais vous avez entendu ! Elle…elle…y va avec…Praott…  
-Je sais c'est très dur à encaisser James, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate avec toi, rends la jalouse voyons James ça m'étonne qui tu n'y aies jamais pensé !  
-Tu as raison Sirius, mais avec qui ? Personne d'autre ne m'intéresse dit-il sur un ton misérable, il était vraiment accablé.  
-Bah, prends Aline peut-être.  
-Oui, peut-être…mais James était partit, il avait l'esprit complètement déconnecté, sa rage refit surface et il se rappela son étrange aventure du soir du match.

**FLASH-BACK**

En voyant cette tête sortir du lac James avait tout d'abord paniqué, qui était cette créature ? Quelle créature cela pouvait être ?

« C'est toi qui me jette des cailloux sur la tête ? Comment oses-tu me déranger simple mortel ! »

La créature avait une voix cristalline, c'était une magnifique créature, ou plutôt femme, mais sa peau était d'une blancheur nacrée, sa chevelure était attachée grâce à un filet d'algues où s'entremêlait des coquillages, c'était magnifique.  
James n'apercevait pas son corps, du moins pas encore. Mais la rage qui s'était seulement calmé refit surface.

« Oui, c'est moi et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de jeter des cailloux dans le lac quand même, ce n'est pas interdit dans le règlement et crois moi je le connais par cœur… »

James connaissait par cœur le règlement uniquement pour mieux ne pas le respecter, ou plutôt le détourner en sa faveur et celle des maraudeurs.  
La créature n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton de James et lui avait envoyé une énorme vague d'eau sur la figure, ce qui refroidit James immédiatement.

« C'est bon tu es calmé ?  
-Non, je suis seulement trempé, merci pour cette douche forcé ! Dit-il sur un ton toujours aussi colérique, ce qui lui valu une deuxième vague.  
-Et là ?  
-Mais c'est que tu t'amuses en plus, je te jure si jamais je…il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la créature lui avait envoyé une troisième vague. James était glacé !  
-Toujours en colère ? Dit-elle sur un ton léger, elle rigolait d'une manière enchanteresse.  
-Hum…James n'osait plus dire un mot sous peine de se reprendre une vague d'eau.  
-Bon, je vois que le petit mortel est calmé, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te le dire, James était quelqu'un de particulièrement têtu.  
-Tu veux encore être mouillé ?  
-_Solis. _Tu vois la magie ça peut servir. James avait utilisé un sortilège de réchauffement. Je m'appelle James et toi ?  
-Galatée.  
-Tu…es une néréide ?  
-Oh ! Tu connais ! C'est rare les élèves qui nous connaissent. Oui, je suis une néréide, fille de Doris et de l'océanide Nérée. J'ai une des facultés de mon père qui est la faculté de prendre les formes les plus diverses.  
-Je ne connaissais pas les facultés de ton père, quelles sont les autres ?  
-Ses autres facultés ? Le don de prophétie, ce n'est pas un cadeau crois moi, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir me réserve.  
-Moi j'aimerais bien savoir…dit James d'un ton rêveur. Juste au moins savoir comment battre Praott.  
-Qui est-il ?  
-Un autre garçon qui est toujours contre moi quoique je fasse.  
-Cela n'explique pas la rage que tu avais tout à l'heure.  
-Il…me prend celle que j'aime…  
-De force ?  
-…non…  
-Dans ce cas il faut que tu te battes pour l'avoir.  
-Me battre ?   
-Pas physiquement gros bêta, il faut que tu gagnes son cœur.  
-Comment ? Elle me déteste, elle me trouve trop immature et gamin, pourtant je ne suis pas comme ça, mais face à elle…c'est plus fort que moi.  
-Dans ce cas…rends-la juste jalouse, si tu vois qu'elle ne l'est pas dans ce cas c'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais si elle l'est, tu as peut-être une chance.  
-J'y penserais. »

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Cette histoire revint à l'esprit de James, il pouvait peut-être se servir de la néréide pour rendre Lily jalouse, si cela ne marcherait pas dans ce cas, il rendrait au moins Praott jaloux. James avait de nouveau le sourire, ses pensées furent interrompues par la main de Sirius qui passait devant ses yeux.

« Tu es toujours avec nous James ?  
-Oui, et je suis parfaitement là, vous croyez qu'il y a du monde dehors ?  
-Euh, James, il est environ 20h et je pense qu'il fait trop froid pour que quelqu'un se balade dehors.  
-Très bien, je vais juste faire un tour et je reviens après d'accord ?  
-Tu ne vas pas espionner Lily et Praott n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Remus suspicieux.  
-Mais non, je vais juste inviter une fille au bal, mais je dois d'abord demander quelque chose au directeur, je reviens. James partit le sourire aux lèvres dans le couloir laissant les trois autres maraudeurs abasourdis.  
-Vous croyez qu'il a déjà oublié Evans demanda Peter.  
-Non, je ne pense pas Peter, c'était vraiment trop rapide.  
-Bon, si on commençait notre dernier devoir de potions ?  
-Remus tu as toujours le mot pour me démoraliser.  
-Je sais mais sans moi tu ne ferais jamais tes devoirs Sirius.  
-Tu as sûrement raison, dit Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Peter ?  
-Oui, sûrement… »

Les trois maraudeurs commencèrent donc leur devoir de potion qui était à rendre pour le lendemain.  
Pendant ce temps Lily furieuse sortait du dortoir et arrivait dans la bibliothèque où elle retrouva effectivement Herry plongé dans un devoir.

« Salut Herry !  
-Oh, bonsoir Lily.  
-Voilà, je voulais te proposer quelque chose, je sais que tu restes ici pour les vacances donc j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais inviter quelqu'un pour les fêtes et ils sont d'accord.  
-Oh ! Et tu vas inviter qui ? Demanda-t-il ne voyant pas où Lily voulait en venir.  
-Tu le fais exprès ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Mais c'est toi que j'invite chez moi Herry, Lily se mit à rire et Harry rougit, décidément lui et les filles ça faisait deux.  
-Euh, oui j'accepte avec joie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, il sourit à Lily, ce qui était rare de sa part, Lily en rougit bêtement.  
-Bon, ne traîne pas trop le couvre-feu est dans seulement 1h30.  
-Ca me laisse quand même le temps de finir mon devoir. Merci Lily, sincèrement.  
-De rien, personne ne devrait passer noël tout seul. »

Harry était encore tout étourdi de la révélation de Lily, il plia ses affaires et alla directement voir le directeur. Il fallait tout de même qu'il le prévienne.  
Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau, Dumbledore était penché sur plusieurs parchemins et semblaient soucieux.

« Professeur Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, Harry rentre je t'en prie, que voulais-tu ?  
-J'ai trouvé un endroit où passer mes vacances professeur, Lily Evans m'a invité chez elle pour les deux semaines, je peux y aller ?  
-Bien sûr Harry, je suis content pour toi, mais crois-tu que tu pourras vraiment enquêter ?  
-Oui, j'y veillerais, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. On a toujours le droit de pratiquer la magie ?  
-Oui, puisque tu as eu tes BUSES.  
-C'était juste une confirmation merci beaucoup professeur.  
-Au revoir Herry. »

Harry le regarda bizarrement, d'habitude le professeur l'appelait toujours par son vrai prénom, pourquoi cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il se retourna et se retrouva face à…Potter.

« Au revoir professeur Dumbledore. »

Harry sortit sous le regard noir de James, décidément est-ce qu'un jour son père arriverait à l'aimer ? Là il ne voyait pas comment une telle chose pouvait arriver.  
Il descendit l'escalier, il voulait vraiment écouter ce que James pouvait bien demander à Dumbledore, mais il savait que le directeur n'aurait pas été d'accord, déjà qu'il ne le connaissait pas…  
Il rentra donc directement dans sa salle commune et comme à son habitude il s'installa devant le feu et regarda les flammes, elles l'hypnotisaient.

« Tu en as pas marre de regarder toujours ces maudites flammes rouges ?  
-Bonsoir Narcissa, non je ne m'en lasse jamais.  
-Tu sais il y a beaucoup d'autre chose bien plus jolie à regarder.  
-Je ne sais pas…  
-Bon, je ne te ferais sûrement changer d'opinion. Dis moi tu vas au bal avec qui ?  
-Evans et toi ?  
-Evans ? Tu y vas avec Evans ? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. »

Harry surprit détacha son regard des flammes et regarda Narcissa, elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse quand elle disait cela. Narcissa n'était-elle pas une Black ? N'était-elle pas censé ne pas aimer les 'Sang-de-Bourbe' ?

« Tu sais, je sais quand même reconnaître les jolies filles, même si elles ne viennent pas d'une famille de sorcier. Je ne suis pas aussi radicaliste que certains et toi non plus à mon avis. Tu sais, je n'aime pas cette nouvelle guerre qui arrive, même si je crois que les sorciers issus de parents Moldus sont inférieurs à nous, je ne veux pas d'une tuerie sans nom. Tu sais des fois j'aimerais que si un jour j'ai des enfants qu'ils vivent dans un monde de paix.  
-Tu as de beaux rêves Narcissa, mais…je…essaie d'enseigner ton point de vue à tes enfants. Tu penses que tu vas te marier avec Lucius ? Harry n'avait pas pu exprimer clairement sa pensée, il avait donc dévié la question.  
-Je ne sais pas…mes parents me voient déjà marier avec lui, mais je sais aussi que c'est un futur mangemort. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je serais heureuse, enfin tu comprends…j'aimerais juste vivre un peu avant de m'enfermer dans un mariage que je ne souhaite pas.  
-Je comprends, je ne trouve pas ça normal qu'on marie ses enfants de force.  
-Mes parents pensent surtout que de cette façon le seigneur des Ténèbres nous protégera.  
-Et si quelqu'un arrive à le tuer ?  
-Je ne suis pas un mangemort, il n'y aura pas de preuve contre moi.  
-Tu n'auras rien sur la conscience ? Tous ces meurtres ? Rien ne te touchera ? Franchement Narcissa ? Harry avait parlé le plus sérieusement du monde, il voulait voir en Narcissa une personne gentille, contrairement à son fils.  
-Je ne peux pas te répondre…tu sais même si j'ai les idées, je suis contre cette guerre, on m'a toujours dit que les 'Sang-de-Bourbe' étaient inférieurs, pourtant regarde Evans, elle est plus forte que toute la classe, tu sais des fois je me dis que cette guerre est inutile. Tu ne le diras à personne n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-Non, promis je tiendrais ma langue. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
-La promesse d'un ami ?  
-Oui. »

Et voilà, Harry avait fait ami avec Narcissa Black, connu à son époque sous le nom de Narcissa Malfoy, et qui n'était autre que la mère de son pire ennemi.  
Soudain Narcissa se leva et alla serrer Harry contre elle, en signe d'amitié bien entendu.  
Harry d'abord surpris l'enlaça aussi amicalement. Le seul problème c'était l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy qui ne semblait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apprécier la situation !

« Narcissa ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Euh…je remercie Herry pour sa compréhension…c'était un geste d'affection sincère et sur ce, je monte dans mon dortoir. Narcissa monta dans son dortoir. »

Herry regardait Lucius avec un demi-sourire, il voyait derrière lui Snape qui semblait…et bien il ne savait pas trop Snape semblait inquiet, mais pour qui ?

« Praott, je veux te parler dans le couloir et maintenant. Harry vérifia tout de même que sa baguette était là et se leva, il suivit Malfoy à travers les couloirs quand soudain il s'arrêta dans un tout petit passage, un cul de sac… »

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur, James regardait, avec des yeux noirs, sortir Herry du bureau, lorsque ce dernier fût hors de vue il regarda à nouveau le directeur qui semblait amusé.

« Professeur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose à propos du bal.  
-Je vous écoute Mr Potter.  
-Je voulais savoir si on pouvait demander à n'importe quelle fille de venir au bal.  
- Oui toutes les filles qui se trouvent dans Poudlard.  
-Donc toutes les filles se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'école ?  
-Oui, Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore encore plus amusé.  
-Merci. »

James sortit du bureau environ deux minutes après la sortie d'Herry, et quelque chose le troublait, pourquoi Dumbledore appelait Herry par son prénom et lui-même par son nom ? C'était quand même quelque chose d'étrange.  
Il rentra dans la salle commune et vit Sirius et Remus entrain de faire leur devoir tandis que Peter regardait quelque chose par la fenêtre. James alla consulter la carte du maraudeur et l'étudia un instant. Il vit Herry et Malfoy sortir de leur dortoir et l'envie de leur jouer un mauvais tour lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dite les gars, ça ne vous dirais pas de jouer un mauvais tour à Malfoy et Praott ?  
-Ouais ! Moi j'arrive sans problème dit soudain Sirius, suivi par Peter.  
-Remus ?  
-Oh ! Très bien, je suppose que ce devoir peut attendre, je vous suis aussi. »

Les maraudeurs sortirent de la salle commune et suivirent Praott et Malfoy sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de couloir en L, Praott et Malfoy étaient coincés dans un cul de sac, quelle meilleure occasion pouvaient-ils avoir pour faire sa farce ?  
Mais ce qui arriva n'était absolument pas prévu…ils assistèrent à l'échange entre Malfoy et Praott.

« Tu sais, je t'aime bien Herry seulement je t'avais dit de ne plus t'approcher de Narcissa, et est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Non pas que je sache, je vais donc devoir sévir Herry, il faut que tu comprennes qu'on ne touche pas aux affaires d'un Malfoy ! »

Sur ce Malfoy sorti sa baguette.

« _Expeliarmus_ »

Le sort resta sans impacte. Herry était coincé au niveau du cul de sac et les maraudeurs étaient justes avant le tournant.

« Tu sais Malfoy, je t'aime bien moi aussi, mais il va aussi falloir que tu saches qu'ici, ce n'est pas toi qui fait la loi…ni toi ni un autre. _Expeliarmus_. »

Le sort toucha Malfoy de plein fouet et ce dernier vola littéralement jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir et toucha le mur brusquement. Il s'effondra quasiment aux pieds des maraudeurs qui reculèrent le plus discrètement possible.  
Malfoy se releva, il fulminait et il avait toujours sa baguette.

« _Doloris_, lança-t-il furieux.  
-Alors là Malfoy tu me déçois franchement ! Dit Harry comme si il n'avait rien reçu. Tu sais cela se voit que tu ne maîtrises absolument pas les sortilèges impardonnables, quand tu veux en lancer un, il faut vraiment que tu le veuille de toute ton âme, seulement Malfoy, tu es nul en sortilège il faut bien le reconnaître. Ton sortilège a été lamentablement arrêté par mon bouclier.  
-Un bouclier ne peut pas absorber les sortilèges impardonnables.  
-Si, mais seulement s'il sont vraiment lancé lamentablement et devine quoi…tu es lamentable.  
-Comment oses-tu ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé figure toi, moi je me défens, je n'attaque jamais, une sorte de code de conduite si tu veux.  
-_Expeliarmus_, retenta Malfoy. »

Harry n'avait pas renouvelé son bouclier, sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains.

« Et maintenant tu fais quoi ? J'ai ta baguette et sans elle un sorcier ne peut rien faire.  
-Arrête de parler, c'est comme cela qu'on perd un combat, tu n'es absolument pas concentré su ce que tu fais. _Wingardium_ _leviosa_. »

Malfoy s'éleva juste que quelques centimètres dans les airs. Soulever Malfoy ou un livre était vraiment différent mais ce dernier était tellement surpris qu'il lâcha sa propre baguette ainso que celle d'Herry.

« _Accio__baguette_. La baguette d'Harry arriva directement dans ses mains. Tu vois Malfoy la prochaine fois, ne viens pas me chercher parce que tu ne trouveras que des ennuis, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
-Oui, dit-il furieux.  
-Bien, _Expeliarmus_, Malfoy se cogna contre le mur opposé, au niveau du cul de sac et s'évanouit. »

Harry alla vérifier si tout allait bien, il n'avait rien de casser, il avait juste une belle bosse au niveau de la tête.

« Zut alors, j'ai blessé le petit prince… »

Peter rigola à cette remarque et trois paires d'yeux noirs le regardèrent. Harry avait entendu le bruit et regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien, il sourit.  
Il avança vers le couloir pour sortir puis s'arrêta au niveau des maraudeurs, il ferma les yeux et sentit un léger sifflement, une respiration dure à retenir.

« Il faudrait quand même que Pettigrow soit beaucoup plus discret, on vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé le spectacle au moins. »

Pas de réponse. Harry continua donc son chemin souriant.  
James retira sa cape et regarda Sirius qui paraissait vraiment étonné, Remus toujours aussi calme, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux trahissait légèrement sa surprise, quand à Peter, il avait failli s'oublier, heureusement son pantalon était encore sec, pour cette fois-ci.

« D'accord, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelque chose sur ce gars, parce qu'il commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Comment a-t-il su qu'on était là ? Je suis désolé mais à moins de très bien écouter, il faut être vraiment très fort.  
-James, il faut dire qu'on n'était pas non plus super silencieux, dit Remus, ou alors il a certains sens hyper développé comme moi.  
-Et comment cela serait-il possible voyons, tu es un loup garou pas lui, dit Sirius.  
-Tu as raison, en tout cas il a mis Malfoy au tapis, dit Remus.  
-Oui, ça c'est le point positif, il n'est pas apprécié par les Serpentards, ou du moins par Malfoy, il a dû trop attirer Narcissa si j'ai bien compris, dit James d'un ton très sérieux.  
-Par contre moi ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est qu'il ait fait voler Malfoy sans baguette, et le professeur nous avait bien dit que la magie sans baguette était très difficile. Or là, c'est comme si il n'avait pas fait d'effort, dit Sirius.  
-J'en suis pas sûr Sirius, je pense qu'il sait très bien cacher ce genre de chose. Je sais que Malfoy a dû s'entraînement pour devenir mangemort, donc il devrait savoir faire un Doloris, or le bouclier de Praott l'a absorbé, je t'avais dit qu'il ne montrait pas sa vraie puissance James, dit Remus.  
-Comment se fait-il dans ce cas qu'on ne le voie pas ?  
-Parce que lorsqu'un bouclier est puissant il devient invisible, ce qui veut dire que non seulement son bouclier le protège tout entier mais qu'en plus il est très puissant.  
-Je pense que la bibliothèque de mes parents nous sera très utile pendant les vacances ! Dit James. Je propose qu'on s'entraîne pas mal avant noël, enfin, avant la petite fête que je donnerais. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de finir exactement comme Malfoy.  
-je suis bien d'accord répondit Sirius, mais ça fait plaisir de voir Malfoy par terre. »

Les maraudeurs se retirèrent, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune juste pour le couvre feu et Lily les mitrailla d'un regard noir, auxquels ils ne firent absolument pas attention.

Tous allèrent autour de la petite table pour finir le devoir à rendre pour le lendemain.

Harry de son côté rentrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Herry ! Où est Malfoy ? Demanda Snape…  
-Dans un couloir, il s'est accidentellement cogné contre un mur, le pauvre…  
-Tu as quelque chose toi ?  
-Non, mentit Harry  
-Bon, et bien je savais que tu aimais t'attirer dans les ennuis mais j'avoue qu'à ce point là ça m'étonne beaucoup de toi.  
-Il faut croire que je suis quelqu'un de complètement anormal !  
-Non, franchement je ne pense pas, je pense au contraire que tu es quelqu'un de bien Herry, et sache que je ne l'ai jamais dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vois contrairement à d'autre, si je traîne avec Malfoy et la bande de mangemort c'est uniquement pour me protéger des maraudeurs, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment fort en duel, donc…enfin bref, tu m'as compris.  
-Tu veux que je t'entraîne Severus ? Tu veux apprendre à te défendre ?  
-Tu…ferais ça pour moi…pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je crois que tu as un potentiel vraiment exceptionnel Severus, mais que personne ne t'a donné une chance de le montrer ! Tu ferais sûrement un excellent duelliste.  
-Merci Herry, bon, trop de sentimentalité pour moi ce soir, je vais me coucher.  
-Il est seulement 21h !  
-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais dormir !  
-Oh ! Dans ce cas ça change tout. Je vais me promener dans les couloirs, je rentrerais sûrement un peu tard.  
-Très bien, tâche de ne pas faire perdre trop de point à notre maison.  
-Oh Severus, on dirait Evans ! »

Cette réplique sembla choquer quelque peu Severus, qui se retourna et alla directement dans son dortoir.

Harry pris sa cape dans son dortoir, ainsi que la carte, et alla dans une salle de classe vide. Il métamorphosa une des tables en Lunard et entreprit de lui conter tous ses problèmes comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.  
Mais cela ne le calma pas au contraire, il prit vraiment conscience de ses propres problèmes, comment allait-il passer le reste de l'année chez les Serpentards ? Comment cela pouvait être possible, sans finir un jour coincer dans un couloir contre les futurs mangemorts ?  
Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas non plus montré, Malfoy avait quand même lancé contre lui un Doloris, son bouclier en avait arrêté une partie, mais il s'était pris quand même une partie du sort. Heureusement pour lui, Snape l'avait entraîné contre les sortilèges douloureux et ceux de Snape avait été un peu plus puissant.  
Le sortilège de Malfoy, lui avait tout de même remis les idées en tête, s'il était là c'était pour arrêter un mangemort, mais où le trouver ? Il était sûr de le trouver à côté de Voldemort, c'était sûr, d'ailleurs pourquoi Voldemort ne c'était il pas à nouveau réveillé ? Harry était quand même certain que Voldemort était plutôt actif à cette époque, pourtant il n'y avait eu qu'une seule bataille de grande envergure.

Qu'attendait-il ? De nouveaux mangemorts ? Pourtant il devait en avoir quand même un peu, peut-être de nouveaux alliés ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela ! Il fallait qu'il ait de nouveaux alliés, comme les géants ou les Détraqueurs, comment pouvait-on battre les géants ? Une seule personne pouvait répondre à cette question, et cette personne était Hagrid.  
Il fit un bisou sur la tête de Lunard et le métamorphosa à nouveau en table.  
Il enfila sa cape et alla directement à la cabine d'Hagrid, il enleva sa cape et la cacha, puis cogna à sa porte. Il attendit mais personne ne vint. Où pouvait être Hagrid ?

Surtout à cette heure là ? Sûrement dans la forêt, il entra donc dans la forêt interdite…  
Il alla tout d'abord voir les licornes et constata que tout allait bien pour elles, il joua à nouveau avec les poulains et couru en compagnie du mâle dominant mais toujours en tant qu'humain. Il était heureux avec elles, elles lui faisaient complètement oublier ses problèmes, elles devaient avoir quelque chose de magique.  
Mais il chuta contre une racine et se tordit la cheville, il arrivait difficilement à se relever.  
Le mâle revint vers lui et Herry s'aida de lui pour avancer, jamais il n'oserait monter sur son dos, c'était un sacrilège et il le savait.  
La licorne l'aida jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse voix le surprenne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Euh…Hagrid ?  
-Oui ? Oh, mais c'est une licorne ? Pourquoi t'accepte-t-elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais il est beau n'est-ce pas ? C'est le mâle dominant du troupeau.  
-Tu as fait ami avec le mâle dominant du troupeau ? Tu dois avoir une âme pure !  
-Peut-être, en tout cas en courant avec lui, j'ai trébuché et je me suis fouler la cheville je crois est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plaît ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Hagrid prit Harry dans ses bras et Harry embrassa la licorne pour lui dire merci, elle se cabra en signe d'au revoir et alla rejoindre le troupeau.

« Tu sais les licornes n'acceptent vraiment pas beaucoup de garçons, généralement elles préfèrent les filles, tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial.  
-Je voulais te parler Hagrid, à propos…à propos des géants.  
-Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ?  
-Je sais que vous êtes un demi-géant.  
-Et comme le sais-tu ?  
-Je sais beaucoup de chose Hagrid et je ne peux rien vous dire.  
-Très bien, que veux-tu donc savoir ?  
-Leurs points faible Hagrid, savoir comment les tuer.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu les tuer ?  
-Parce qu'ils s'allieront à Voldemort, enfin si cela n'est pas déjà fait.  
-Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Herry, mais je vais tout te dire, on arrive à ma cabane, promet moi ensuite d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
-Promis Hagrid dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
-Bon, il installa Harry dans son canapé et alla chercher une théière et des tasses.  
-Je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler surtout pour toi, mais il faut que je sache si jamais ils attaquent Poudlard.  
-Pourquoi attaqueraient-ils Poudlard, Dumbledore est là, jamais ils n'oseront.  
-N'en soyez pas aussi sûr Hagrid, je sens que la guerre est proche et qu'elle risque de durer encore pas mal de temps.  
-Comment à ton âge peux-tu être aussi…je ne sais pas trop comment le dire.  
-Aussi mûr ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, peut-être.  
-Mais Hagrid, moi je n'ai pas non plus vécu ce que tu as vécu, rejeté par tout le monde parce qu'on croit que tu es un monstre ? Je t'aime bien comme tu es Hagrid, n'essaie jamais de changer.  
-Comment…comment peux-tu savoir ce genre de chose alors que tu n'es là que depuis un mois ?  
-Je suis chez les Serpentards Hagrid, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, surtout pour tout ce qui concerne la pureté du sang.  
-C'est du n'importe quoi…  
-Je sais bien, mais revenons en à ce que je suis venu chercher comme réponse.  
-Très bien, les géants sont pratiquement intouchables, sauf à un endroit très précis, juste en haut du nez, un peu à la base du front, cet endroit là qui chez les humains est solide, chez les géants c'est un tout petit trou, si tu lances un sortilège puissant à ce niveau le géant tombera raide mort. Peu de gens le savent, les géants se gardent bien de le dire.  
-Merci beaucoup Hagrid, en plus ma cheville va beaucoup mieux, je vais voir Pomfresh.  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Harry se releva, mais sa cheville lui fit encore très mal et il failli tomber par terre.

« Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée, merci Hagrid.  
-Merci à toi petit Serpentard de me faire une confiance que personne n'a jamais eu en moi, a part Dumbledore.  
-Personne ne vient vous parler ?  
-Oh si, de temps en temps Lily vient ici pour me parler, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil.  
-Je sais…bon allez direction l'infirmerie. »

Une fois arrivée dans le hall Harry tomba sur McGonagall.

« Mr Praott, que faite-vous en dehors de votre dortoir ? Le couvre-feu est terminé depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure ! Je vais retirer 10 points à Serpentard pour être en dehors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu  
-Professeur, j'emmène Herry à l'infirmerie, il s'est foulé la cheville.  
-Très bien Hagrid, mais Mr Praott, je suis sincèrement déçue de l'un de mes meilleurs élèves. »

McGonagall partit et Hagrid regarda Herry.

« C'est bien la première fois que McGonagall apprécie autant un Serpentard, quand je dis que tu es spécial Herry, j'en suis maintenant persuadé.  
-Merci Hagrid, si on allait voir Pomfresh, elle risque encore de me gronder, je vais beaucoup trop chez elle à mon avis. »

Hagrid porta Herry dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, quand Mme Pomfresh les vit arriver, elle soupira.

« Mr Praott, décidément…je vais penser que vous adorez venir ici, en un seul mois je vous vois déjà deux fois, vous comptez venir fréquemment ici ?  
-Est-ce que je peux prendre un abonnement ?  
-Restez sérieux, franchement on n'a pas idée, mettez le là Hagrid, merci beaucoup. Qu'avez-vous cette fois ci ?  
-Oh rien de grave juste une foulure, j'ai trébuché et voilà.  
-Une foulure ! Non mais vous plaisantez ! Votre cheville est cassée, mais vous n'avez donc pas mal ?  
-Bah si mais un petit peu, comme tout le monde.  
-Eh bien tout le monde serait entré ici, en pleurant, on a l'impression que vous supportez beaucoup mieux la douleur que d'autre.  
-Peut-être…Harry était tout de même pensif, quand il s'était cassé le bras, sa douleur avait vraiment été forte, sans penser à la nuit qui avait suivi, mais là, il n'avait pas aussi mal, il avait mal certes, mais comme si il s'était foulé la cheville.  
-Bon, je vais donc réparer tout ça, buvez cela et vous pourrez sortir d'ici deux ou trois jours.  
-Deux ou trois jours ? Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas rester ici deux ou trois jours quand même, je sors demain.  
-Alors là il n'en est pas question. »

Harry bouda, demain c'était le jour de la sortie à Pré au lard, il ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde, il sortirait, il en était sûr !  
Le lendemain il constata effectivement que tout allait vraiment mieux ! Sa cheville n'était plus du tout douloureuse et il tenta même de se mettre debout.  
La douleur était encore là, mais ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, son envie de sortir était encore bien plus forte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte debout ? Votre cheville n'est pas encore complètement rétablie.  
-Vous voyez, tout va bien, je vous l'avais dit, je suis complètement rétablis et je vais d'ailleurs allez déjeuner dans la grande salle.  
-Alors là, il n'en est pas question, vous allez vous recoucher tout de suite. C'est un ordre.  
-Mais…je vous en prie…  
-Non, allez, au lit. »

Harry résigné alla se coucher, décidément Pomfresh ne changera jamais, une vraie gardienne de prison, même si la prison était une infirmerie.  
Puis l'heure d'aller à Pré au Lard arriva, il était environ une heure de l'après midi, Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie.  
Il se précipita en bas pour aller dans un carrosse.

« Votre autorisation de sortie Mr Praott ? demanda son professeur de Soin au créatures magique.  
-J'ai…j'en ai pas…  
-Je suis garant pour Mr Praott, dit Dumbledore qui venait de descendre. Bien sûr tout le monde regarda bizarrement Dumbledore puis Herry, comment un élève pouvait avoir la garantie de Dumbledore ?  
-Merci professeur.  
-De rien Mr Praott, allez donc rejoindre un carrosse, Mme Pomfresh vous a laissé sortir ?  
-Euh…j'irai la voir au retour, dit Harry rapidement en rejoignant un carrosse, il ne vit pas le petit sourire malicieux de Dumbledore. »

Il entra dans le premier carrosse et regretta aussitôt, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle et Severus.

« Herry que nous vaut l'honneur de t'avoir parmi nous ?  
-Les autres carrosses sont plein Lucius, dit Harry en le regardant avec un regard menaçant.  
-Allons, j'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé dans les couloirs voyons, tu es vraiment digne d'être parmi nous, tu m'as vraiment impressionné, le seigneur des ténèbres recrute beaucoup de gens comme nous, que dirais-tu de venir avec nous un soir de réunion ?  
-Quand ? Demanda-t-il avec un masque d'indifférence pour ne pas montrer son dégoût profond.  
-A la rentrée…  
-Je suis d'accord.  
-Je savais que tu serais d'accord, dit Lucius très heureux, tu vas choisir ta tenue pour le bal ?  
-C'est effectivement l'idée.  
-Je t'amènerais à une boutique vraiment très bien.  
-D'accord, dit Harry, cela ne l'enchantait guère de passer toute l'après midi avec eux. »

Une fois dans le village Harry reconnut beaucoup de boutique qui n'avait pas tant changé que cela, seuls les propriétaires avaient changé.  
Malfoy les emmena dans une ruelle plutôt sombre ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Harry, venant de la part de Malfoy.  
La boutique avait un aspect sombre, mais une fois qu'on était dedans, tout était vraiment magnifique. La boutique d'aspect miteuse, était splendide à l'intérieur. Au premier étage on pouvait voir toute sorte de robes qui pendaient, toutes plus magnifique les unes que les autres. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait tous les accessoires, ce qui était quand même vraiment plus pour les filles, Malfoy monta au premier étage après avoir fait un signe de tête au propriétaire.  
Il choisit une robe verte et argentée, pour mieux illustrer les couleurs de Serpentard.  
Harry quand à lui ne savait pas vraiment choisir. Les plus belles robes étaient celle en rouge et or, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ces couleurs là, Malfoy l'aurait très mal vu, même si Harry pouvait le battre, autant ne pas le provoquer.

Il choisit donc une très belle robe couleur verte bleue, une très jolie nuance qui allait avec ses yeux et avec ceux de Lily, de plus la robe lui allait vraiment bien.  
Il l'avait essayé devant une des filles qui les aidait à choisir et elle avait dit que c'était parfait.  
Snape quand à lui lisait un livre, il ne comptait pas s'acheter une robe, puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention d'aller au bal, cette futilité l'exaspérait.  
Une fois la robe achetée, Malfoy proposa d'aller boire au trois balais, mais Snape refusa, il devait d'abord passer dans une boutique, il rejoindrait tout le monde plus tard.  
Harry n'avait aucune envie de rester avec Malfoy et ses chiens de garde, une fois Snape partit, il dit aux autres, qu'il allait rejoindre Severus et qu'ils reviendraient tout les deux plus tard. Malfoy le regarda bizarrement puis acquiesça.

Harry courut donc à la rencontre de Severus pour le trouver juste devant le groupe des maraudeurs.

« Alors Servilus ! Tu es tout seul ? Pas de Praott ?  
-Que voulez vous ?  
-Oh nous, rien de spécial, mais tu sais ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu se voir, un peu comme avant… »

Harry bouillait, son père n'avait donc rien compris ? Comprendrait-il un jour ? Il ne savait sûrement pas ce que c'était d'être humilié devant tout le monde.  
Harry était caché au coin d'une rue et regardait ce qui se passait, James allait-il passer à l'action ? Décidément, il était très loin de l'idée qu'il c'était fait de son père, pour lui James avait toujours été une sorte de héros, alors que ce n'était qu'un Malfoy, ayant assez de courage pour se retrouver à Gryffondor. Comment Lily avait-elle pu épouser un homme tel que lui ? Cette question revenait toujours à son esprit.

« Bon, alors Severus, comment vas-tu depuis le début de l'année ? Tu as eu un protecteur, mais là, je ne le vois pas…je sens qu'on va s'amuser. James avait déjà sa baguette en main, tout comme Severus. La tension était palpable, mais James semblait hésiter. Harry crut qu'il allait rien faire et se sentait rassuré.  
-_Expeliarmus_, lança James, ce qui eut un résultat plutôt bien, puisque Severus fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin et sa baguette arriva directement dans la main de James. Harry sentit une rage monter en lui, devait-il montrer sa puissance devant tout le monde ? Il l'avait déjà fait devant Malfoy et les maraudeurs, il ne devait pas s'exposer plus. Il décida de la jouer fine.  
-_vires scutum, _murmura-t-il, protégeant ainsi complètement Snape. Ce dernier sentit quelque chose de différent, il se sentait protéger…il sourit.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faire rire Servilus ? Tu te crois sans doute plus fort ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. _Impedimenta. _Mais le sort fut absorbé, James regarda Severus avec sérieux pour la première fois.  
-Alors Potter, ton sort n'est vraiment pas très puissant à ce que je vois quand même !  
-Tu veux la jouer ainsi Servilus ? On va jouer aussi. _Ligo._  
-Non Potter, tu vois, il ne se passe rien. Les cordes qui étaient sortis de sa baguette s'étaient volatilisées une fois qu'elles étaient entrées en contact avec Severus. »

Harry décida d'arrêter de jouer et sortit de sa cachette. Il s'approcha de Severus et regarda James, avec des yeux tellement glacials que James se sentit mal à l'aise et trembla légèrement.

'''_Comment peut-on être aussi terrifiant que ce garçon ? Il a une façon de me regarder, je me sens stupide à côté de lui et je déteste cette sensation. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à toucher Severus tout à l'heure.'''_

« Potter, tu sais, tu me déçois énormément, j'ai cru que tu pouvais comprendre certaines choses, mais apparemment non, tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ? Un homme qui dicte sa loi à tout le monde, un homme qui tue pour imposer ses idées, tu vois de qui je parle ? Sauf que toi tu ne tues pas, non je crois que c'est presque pire, tu ridiculises, mais Potter si on te le faisait ? Si je m'amusais avec toi Potter ? Qu'en penserais-tu ?  
-Je pense que tu ne pourrais jamais me ridiculiser.  
-Ah bon ? Peut-être que tu as raison, je ne me rabaisserais jamais à ton niveau.  
-…  
-Bon, je vois que tu n'as plus rien à dire, je vais donc partir avec Severus, puisque franchement ta compagnie me devient insupportable. »

Harry se sentait mal, très mal, comment avait-il pu dire ça à son père ? Il était malheureux, il sentait les larmes qui arrivaient.

« Je te laisse Severus, je veux te voir cette semaine pour t'entraîner d'accord ?  
-Merci Herry, j'ai eu le privilège de voir de l'exaspération dans les yeux de Potter quand il était en face de moi. Merci beaucoup.  
-On en reparlera.  
-Pourquoi t'allies-tu avec les mangemorts toi qui n'aimes pas le seigneur des ténèbres ?  
-Je t'expliquerais sûrement plus tard. »

Harry courut jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, il savait que personne n'irait ici, cet endroit était encore plus craint qu'à son époque. Il s'arrêta devant la maison, s'assit par terre contre un mur et laissa ses larmes couler.  
Ses larmes qu'il avait retenues tellement difficilement, ces larmes de honte.  
Il avait honte d'être le fils de James Potter, il avait honte de son propre père.  
Sa rage revint en force, il était en colère, il bouillait de rage, il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelque chose, il se transforma et courut dans la forêt si proche, une fois défoulé, il revint vers la cabane hurlante, mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en constatant que les maraudeurs étaient là, et semblaient plutôt en colère, surtout James.  
Le lion s'approcha des maraudeurs, d'abord tous furent surpris, et le plus courageux s'avança vers le lion et le caressa, cette personne n'était autre que James.

« Comment vas-tu mon ami ? Le lion regarda James avec un regard amer. Alors même toi, tu sembles en colère contre moi hein ? Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez tout le monde ? On a toujours agi de la sorte, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Pourquoi tout le monde se retourne maintenant contre moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas cela James, dit Remus en caressant le lion à son tour, seulement je trouve que Praott à quand même un fond de vérité, je pense que lorsque nous étions plus petit, c'était anodin, il faut qu'on grandisse, et je crois bien que le seul qui ait grandi, le seul de notre âge soit Praott. Je ne sais pas par quoi il est passé, mais je pense que tout n'a pas du être rose pour lui.  
-Mais, c'est quand même de Servilus qu'on parle, le Serpentard, celui qui sera un mangemort…le lion grogna à cet instant, les maraudeurs le regardèrent bizarrement. Sirius s'approcha.  
-Tu nous comprends ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, devait-il dire oui, mais dans ce cas, les maraudeurs seraient persuadés d'avoir affaire avec un sorcier, et sa couverture ne serait plus.  
Il décida de continuer à regarder Sirius.

« Je pense que c'est un lion, il ne nous comprend pas Sirius, dit James qui ne semblait absolument pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Peut-être admit Sirius qui continuait à regarder le lion dans les yeux, en tout cas c'est certain, il a les yeux de Lily…  
-Fais voir dit James en se rapprochant du lion, ce qui fit rire Harry. James se plaça juste en face du lion qui lui souffla à la figure.  
-Merci beaucoup toi, dit James en rigolant. »

Harry avait oublié la rancœur qu'il avait contre son père et décida de profiter de lui sous cette forme, il décida donc de sauter sur James qui en eut le souffle coupé.  
Il lui administra une énorme léchouille et James fût directement trempé par celle-ci.

« Ah ! James, tu ne m'approche plus dit Sirius, tu es dégoûtant. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette façon là, il se retourna et fit face à Sirius.  
-Non…reste ou tu es, je te vois venir…reste là….James attrape le…James…  
-Je ne peux pas maîtriser un tel animal voyons…

Harry prit une magnifique impulsion et sauta directement sur Sirius, qui tenta de cacher son visage avec ses mains.  
-Non…pitié, pas de léchouille, tu sais j'ai une peau un peu fragile…et…il ne put continuer Harry avait écarté les mains et avait donné une énorme léchouille à Sirius.  
-Ah ! Mais c'est dégoûtant, dit Sirius qui était maintenant mort de rire, Harry ayant décidé de faire des chatouilles avec son museau.  
-En tout cas une chose est sûre, ce lion vous a adopté, dit Remus avec une voix amère.  
-Il t'a aussi adopté Remus, dit James.  
-Non je ne crois pas, il doit sentir le loup qui est en moi. »

Harry n'allait tout de même pas laisser Remus dire autant de bêtises sur son compte, il lui sauta aussi dessus et il eut comme les deux autres une magnifique léchouille, ce qui fit rire Remus.  
Pour la première fois Remus rigola vraiment, un rire tellement beau pour Harry qu'il décida de rester près de Remus.

« Bon tu vois, tu ne dis que des bêtises…dit James, pourtant c'est comme si il nous avait entendu. Vous connaissez une formule pour retransformer un animagi en humain ?  
-Non, faudra qu'on cherche. »

Harry prit peur, mais ne le montra pas, si il s'enfuyait, les maraudeurs auraient été complètement sûr de leur théorie.

« Apparemment vous vous trompez les gars, il ne vous comprend pas sinon il aurait sûrement fui, dit Remus.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, bon c'est l'heure de rentrer. »

Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers les carrosses, qui attendaient les derniers élèves, Harry préféra prendre le passage secret qui menait directement vers Poudlard.  
Une fois au château, il alla dans sa salle commune, il y trouva d'ailleurs Severus qui le regarda sévèrement.

« Tu ne nous as pas rejoint ?  
-Non, je suis rentré directement.  
-Où étais-tu ?  
-Dans une classe vide, mais depuis quand tu enquêtes sur moi ?  
-Non, je n'enquête pas, je me renseigne c'est tout. De toute façon le dîner est dans une heure.  
-Très bien, je vais lire dans le dortoir et je descends manger. »

Harry monta dans son dortoir et prit le livre des blagues des maraudeurs.  
Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'en matière de blagues ils s'y connaissaient et certaines étaient vraiment excellentes, il n'avait eu le temps que de regarder les différentes blagues sur leurs deux premières années.  
Harry n'en voulait pas à son père pour les blagues qu'il faisait sur les Serpentards, il lui en voulait pour le fait de ridiculiser quelqu'un devant tout le monde…  
Après avoir bien rigolé et analysé les photos, il reposa le cahier et descendit manger.

A peine le repas avait-il commencé que Pomfresh débarqua dans la grande salle et Harry se donna une gifle mentalement, il n'était pas retourné voir Pomfresh…  
Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, tandis que Dumbledore comme à son habitude avait un sourire malicieux.

« **HERRY PRAOTT** ! Où est-il ? Je veux savoir ou il est !  
-Calmez-vous Pompom voyons, dit Dumbledore.  
-Comment un élève ose-t-il s'enfuir de l'infirmerie sans me demander la permission ? Il s'est carrément casser la cheville et Monsieur s'en va comme un voleur le lendemain. Où est-il ?  
-Je suis mort, dit doucement Herry.  
-Tu t'es cassé la cheville s'emporta Severus. Tu t'enfuis de l'infirmerie ? Dit-il encore plus fort.  
-C'est bon pas la peine de crier, tu vas me faire remarquer.  
-**C'EST TROP TARD POUR SE CACHER HERRY ! VA TOUT DE SUITE À L'INFIRMERIE.**  
-Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris le message je pense, alors après Pomfresh, je me fais gronder par toi Severus ! »

Harry se leva et Pomfresh le fusilla du regard, tout le monde dans la grande salle par contre était mort de rire. Enfin tous non, Lily semblait aussi furieuse.

« Allez jeune homme, directement à l'infirmerie, et vous n'en sortirez pas cette fois, dit Pomfresh avec un ton menaçant.  
-Je crois que j'ai compris, dit Herry. »

Les deux personnes sortirent de la grande salle et les rires redoublèrent, personne n'échappait à Pomfresh.

« Eh bien les gars, heureusement que je n'ai jamais fuit l'infirmerie ! Dit Sirius hilare.  
-Je crois que Praott a eu ce qu'il méritait dit James.  
-Ouais, mais il est un peu fou, il s'est cassé la cheville, et il sort le lendemain, même avec les meilleures potions, sa cheville devait être toujours fragile, il a du avoir mal quand même, dit Remus.  
-Peut-être, mais maintenant je sais ce qui arrive si je veux quitter plus tôt l'infirmerie, dit James, ce qui était drôle aussi, c'est Servilus, il a l'air d'apprécier Praott, mine de rien.  
-Oui, mais tu sais moi je m'en fiche un peu James, pour l'instant j'attends le dessert avec impatience.  
-Quand tu ne parleras plus avec ton ventre Sirius, les hiboux ne voleront plus.  
-Très drôle tête de bois… »

Harry avait donc eu la chance d'être complètement enfermé dans l'infirmerie pendant tout le dimanche et la nuit du dimanche au lundi, Mme Pomfresh le laissa sortir pour les cours.  
Les cours avançaient doucement, le premier trimestre était enfin achevé, après le bal, il ne resterait qu'une toute petite semaine avant les vacances, et tous en avaient vraiment besoin. Le samedi tant attendu arriva enfin, l'école était vraiment en fête.  
James allait au bal avec Galatée, cette dernière ayant accepté, Sirius avait finalement invité Anne, Remus avait eu par contre beaucoup de mal à inviter Gabrielle, mais cette dernière était vraiment heureuse.

Dans la chambre des garçons on parlait de filles :

« Alors les gars vous avez demandé à tout le monde ? Demanda Sirius toujours aussi excité par l'idée d'un bal.  
-Oui, je sais avec qui je vais y aller, dit James tout sourire.  
- Moi, aussi, soupira Remus.  
- Moi, aussi, répondis Peter, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Moi c'est bon, dit Alec fier de lui.  
-Pour ma part c'est une longue histoire commença Nicolas.  
-Raconte dit Sirius, on a le temps avant que le bal commence.  
-Eh bien j'y vais avec Sophie, seulement tout n'a pas été aussi simple, dit-il en se remémorant cette fameuse soirée.

**FLASH-BACK**

Nicolas était seul dans un couloir, il venait tout juste de quitter Sophie qui avait accepté avec joie de venir au bal avec lui, quand soudain surgit derrière lui Herry.

« Alors comme ça on s'amuse avec les filles ? Elles ne sont que de vulgaire jouet entre tes mains c'est cela ? Tu n'as donc pas honte ? Tu sais, je croyais vraiment que tu étais comment dire…un Gryffondor, décidément je suis déçu des Gryffondor, les Serpentards sont vraiment mieux que vous.  
-Tu parles des futurs mangemorts sûrement ? Comme toi par exemple.  
-Non, je ne te parle pas d'eux, je te parle de mon amie très chère, on ne s'attaque jamais à mes amies, surtout Sophie.  
-Mais arrête on dirait que tu l'aimes.  
-Et alors ? Si c'était le cas ? Sache Nicolas, que si je la retrouve effondrée et le cœur en mille morceaux, je te promets une chose, une seule chose, tu n'y survivras pas. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Elle t'aime, je le sais et cela se voit. Ne lui fais pas mal.  
-Et si je ne l'aime pas moi hein ? Mince c'était juste un pari, pas une déclaration de guerre.  
-Très bien, c'était juste un pari, alors je vais en faire un avec toi, je te parie que si tu lui brises le cœur, ou si elle vient me voir en pleurant, je te fais le pari qu'on te retrouve accroché à un mur dans la grande salle en caleçon, tu as bien compris ?  
-C'est très claire, dit Nicolas tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.  
-On est donc d'accord, rien de mieux pour sceller ce pari qu'une bonne poignée de main. »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et Herry partit en direction des cachots, le sourire aux lèvres, au moins ça sera à Sophie de larguer cet imbécile.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

« Waouh ! Dit Sirius après un moment de latence, tu sais ne prends pas à la légère ce qu'il te dit. Il a fait voler Malfoy dans un couloir, c'était magnifique, mais je n'aurais pas aimé que ce soit moi.  
-Sérieusement, il a attaqué Malfoy ? Dit Alec incrédule.  
-Non, dit Remus, c'est Malfoy qui a attaqué, Praott s'est uniquement défendu.  
-Ce qui n'empêche pas le résultat final, Malfoy en l'air, dit James très songeur. »

Et bien sûr dans la chambre des filles, on parlait de garçons, mais aussi beaucoup d'habit :

« Lily, comment tu fais le sort déjà pour boucler les cheveux ? Demanda Aline au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-Attend j'arrive, _fraudis, _et voilà, tu es magnifique comme ça.  
-Merci beaucoup Lily, mais et toi tu n'es toujours pas prête ?  
-Je file à la douche si ça peut te faire plaisir lança Lily.  
-Eh bien, tu n'es pas pressée dans ce cas Lily, lança Gabrielle qui était déjà prête.  
-Waouh, Gab, tu es vraiment magnifique ! Tes cheveux aussi sont magnifiques, dit Aline en pleine admiration.  
-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle notre Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle avait choisi une couleur de robe plutôt verte, un maquillage très simple qui faisait ressortir son visage innocent et ses yeux verts. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en demi-queue de cheval. La demi-queue était d'ailleurs tressé à la manière indienne, cela lui allait divinement bien.

« Bon allez Jeanne sort aussi de cette salle de bain, dit Gabrielle, je sais que toi aussi tu es prête !  
-Très bien je suis là, alors ? Ca va où je rentre directement dans cette salle de bain pour me changer ?  
-Non ça va, dit Lily gentiment, tu es très bien. »

Jeanne avait une robe plutôt moulante, rouge et or, les parfaites couleurs de Gryffondor, avec un joli décolleté, qui n'était pas vulgaire. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle avait fait plusieurs petites tresses qui se terminaient par de très jolies perles.

« Franchement ça te va bien, allez Lily la salle de bain est à toi dit Anne en sortant.  
-Et toi tu ferais bien aussi de te préparer dit Lily en rigolant Anne était encore en serviette, sauf si tu y vas comme ça, je suis sûre que Sirius apprécierait.  
-Dépêche toi avant que…dit-elle en menaçant Lily  
-Je suis partieeeee dit cette dernière en rigolant.  
-Bon, Aline tu as bientôt finit ?  
-Oui, maintenant que la coiffure est faîte, il faut que je me maquille. »

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, Lily sortit de la salle de bain avec une magnifique robe verte émeraude, qui la moulait légèrement, il ne manquait plus que la coiffure et le maquillage.

Anne quand à elle venait de finir sa coiffure, elle avait bouclé ses cheveux très légèrement et leur avait donné un reflet argenté sous une certaine lumière, ce qui donnait un résultat magnifique. Sa robe était d'une couleur bleue cristal, ce qui allait magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux.  
Aline avait mis une touche de maquillage vert pastel, ce qui lui allait bien.

Enfin trente minutes plus tard, les filles étaient enfin prêtes, Gabrielle et Jeanne depuis maintenant un bout de temps, mais Lily avait fait un léger chignon d'où s'échappait des mèches rebelles qu'elle avait légèrement bouclé, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux et doux en même temps.  
Elle avait mis une petite touche de vert sur les yeux, rien de très voyant, quand à Anne elle avait rien mis du tout, le maquillage n'était pas vraiment pour elle, de toute façon elle avait de si beaux yeux, que rien ne pouvait l'embellir.

C'était l'heure, les grandes portes devaient s'ouvrir à 19h pile et il était 18h55, il était temps de descendre, surtout que les garçons s'impatientaient vraiment maintenant.

Anne et Gabrielle descendirent les premières, ce qui fit ouvrir légèrement la bouche à Sirius et rougir énormément Remus.

« Waouh, Gabrielle…tu es…magnifique.  
-Toi aussi lui dit-elle en constatant qu'il avait une robe bleu foncé qui laissait quand même apparaître certains muscles au niveaux des bras et des épaules.  
-Euh…Anne tu es…une fille ! S'indigna Sirius, ce qui fit rire la plupart des garçons dans la salle commune.  
-Si tu le prends comme ça je remonte directement lui dit-elle faisant mine de faire marche arrière.  
-**NON**, euh …Sirius se reprit…non, j'étais seulement sous le charme d'une déesse.  
-C'est pas mal comme réplique pour se rattraper aux branches. »

Les deux couples ainsi que James et Peter sortirent de leur salle commune et tombèrent sur…Praott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança méchamment James.  
-J'attend ma cavalière dit-il lorsque le tableau bifurqua à nouveau et Lily apparut. Harry en avait le souffle coupé, James aussi d'ailleurs…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Herry ? demanda Lily inquiète.  
-Rien, tu es seulement…vraiment magnifique Lily, je crois voir un ange.  
-Tu es trop mignon, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ce qui dégoûta James à un point que lui-même ne put imaginer. »

James s'éloigna du groupe et sortit dehors où l'attendait la magnifique Galatée.

« Waouh Galatée, tu es magnifique, une vrai déesse, dit James.  
-Merci, mais je suppose que je ne suis pas aussi jolie que Lily, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
-C'est pas pareil se défendit-il, ce qui fit rire Galatée. »

Galatée avait revêtue une robe bleue nacrée, on aurait dit que sa robe faisait des sortes de vagues. Elle avait ses cheveux attaché avec un filet de perle et de coquillage entremêlés, quelques mèches s'échappaient tout de même et venait encadrés son magnifique visage.

James accompagna Galatée dans le grand hall pour la présenter aux autres maraudeurs.  
Sirius était soufflé, par cette nouvelle beauté, Remus était indifférent il regardait plutôt Gabrielle, tandis que la plupart des garçons ouvraient carrément la bouche devant Galatée.

« Alors, dit Galatée à l'oreille de James, où est-elle ?  
-Tu vois la jeune fille avec une robe émeraude et le jeune homme avec une robe bleu-vert, et bien c'est elle Lily.  
-Tu as très bon goût James, mais ce garçon est…très beau aussi.  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Bien sûr, mais…tiens c'est étrange…  
-Quoi demanda James un peu plus fort.  
-Rien je demanderais à Dumbledore.  
-Ca va on ne vous dérange pas trop, dit soudain Sirius.  
-Mais non Sirius tu es toujours là pour me le rappeler, dit James. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant apparaître plusieurs petites tables de deux, trois ou même quatre personnes.  
James alla s'asseoir avec Galatée, Sirius avec Anne et Remus avec Gabrielle.  
Tous les couples purent prendre place et le dîner commença.  
La grande salle avait bien sûr été décorée en conséquence. On voyait des citrouilles un peu partout et même les bougies qui flottaient habituellement étaient placées dans des citrouilles, ce qui donnait une ambiance particulière.

Pendant le dîner Harry parla avec Lily des vacances qu'ils allaient passer tous les deux et Harry se décida enfin à dire ce qu'il pensait sincèrement.

« Lily, tu sais je t'aime énormément…  
-Herry qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-Seulement que je t'aime Lily.  
-Herry ? Tu…  
-Je voulais te dire que je t'aime fraternellement, dit-il en lui coupant la parole.  
-Oh, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
-Oui lui dit-il.  
-J'ai eu tellement peur que ce ne soit pas cela, je t'aime aussi de cette façon là Herry, j'avais juste peur, que ce ne soit pas réciproque.  
-Eh bien tu me soulages grandement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malentendus entre nous, surtout avec les vacances qu'on va passer ensemble. »

Lily sauta dans les bras de Herry et lui fit un énorme sourire, ce qui déplut énormément à beaucoup de filles, Narcissa quand à elle souriait.

Le bal commença enfin et Harry se sentit directement mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas danser !

« Lily, une dernière confidence  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne sais absolument pas danser ! »

Lily éclata de rire et emmena Harry sur la piste pour danser un…rock.  
Le rock est une danse très dure, mais pour Harry c'était une danse infaisable !  
Il marcha au moins quatre ou cinq fois sur les pieds de Lily qui riait toujours autant.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de danse Lily capitula et ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et Herry vit Galatée s'approcher de lui et lui proposer une danse.  
Il interrogea Lily du regard, cette dernière souriait et le poussa carrément dans les bras de Galatée.

« Je dois vous prévenir, je ne sais absolument pas danser.  
-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.  
-On peut tutoyer une néréide ?  
-Alors tu me connais ?  
-Bien sûr j'ai lu beaucoup de chose dans l'histoire de Poudlard.  
-Par contre moi je suis très perplexe, qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait ici ?  
-Que veux-tu dire, dit-il toujours en dansant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais plutôt à cette époque ?  
-Euh…comment le sais-tu ?  
-Je suis une déesse voyons.  
-Une mission, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
-C'est pas grave, je suis aussi là en mission figure toi.  
-Ah bon, Harry semblait de plus en plus perplexe.  
-Je dois te distraire pendant que James invite Lily à danser, dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux. »

Au plus grand désappointement de la néréide, Herry se mit à rire.

« Il va se faire très mal tu sais ?  
-Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas un danger pour lui, enfin pour avoir Lily.  
-Tu as bien deviné, Lily est plutôt comme une sœur et je la protège en tant que tel.  
-Tu as un grand cœur pour un humain, normal que les licornes t'apprécient, je te respecte moi-même beaucoup.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir cet hommage là mais bon. »

Il dansa ainsi environ cinq danses et ils allèrent se rasseoir à la table où se trouvait toujours Lily, mais cette dernière paraissait furieuse.

« Que ce passe-t-il Lily demanda Harry inquiète.  
-C'est juste Potter qui se croit supérieur et qui pense que je vais danser avec lui, mais je ne veux pas passer cette soirée à penser à lui. »

La grande partie de la soirée se passa très bien. Sauf le moment où Peter fit rire toute la grande salle.  
En effet ce dernier c'était pris les pieds dans sa robe de bal jaune pâle et s'était effondré par terre. James l'avait aidé à se relever en rigolant légèrement de la maladresse de son ami. Ce dernier était rouge de confusion.

Remus était aux anges, il dansait avec Gabrielle et cette dernière semblait très heureuse.

Lorsque la fin de soirée s'annonça Gabrielle et Remus dansaient un slow tous les deux enlacés tendrement, Remus serrait contre lui ce petit corps qu'il aimait, et Gabrielle essayait de s'accrocher à Remus pour qu'il ne parte pas ! Soudain Remus n'y tenant plus s'approcha de l'oreille de Gabrielle :

« Je t'aime Gabrielle. Cette dernière releva la tête et regarda Remus dans les yeux, elle n'y voyait que de la sincérité.  
-Je…je…oh Remus je…  
-C'est pas grave si ce n'est pas réciproque, je comprends tu sais…  
-Je t'aime Remus dit-elle d'un coup. »

Remus la regarda un instant et se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ce fût un léger baiser, mais il signifiait tellement de chose. Remus était aux anges tout comme Gabrielle d'ailleurs.

Sirius ne s'en tirait pas aussi bien, il avait toujours été plutôt matcho et cela lui jouait d'affreux tour. Anne n'avait pas spécialement aimé l'une de ses remarques sur les filles et l'avait planté en milieu de piste.  
James, quand à lui, avait dansé avec Galatée, cela avait été un vrai plaisir, mais quand il voyait Herry et Lily rire sur la piste cela lui donnait vraiment mal au cœur.  
Il avait été voir Lily quand Herry dansait avec Galatée, mais une fois de plus il s'était mal comporté et avait critiqué Praott, elle lui avait donné de nouveau une belle gifle.

Il en avait assez de s'en prendre tout le temps, comment avait fait Praott en si peu de temps avec elle ? Allait-il s'abaisser à lui demander ?  
Non Jamais il n'oserait, pourtant il l'aimait tellement, peut-être que Herry pourrait l'aider après tout.

Lily et Harry dansait un nouveau slow quand soudain Harry vit Sophie courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Instinctivement il foudroya Nicolas du regard, un regard dur et glacial, avec la même intensité que celui qu'il avait donné à James à Pré au Lard. Nicola pâlit et Sirius qui était à côté de lui, lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Eh bien mon vieux cette fois tu es cuit… »

**A suivre…**


	13. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr...

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

Lorsque Harry reçut Sophie dans ses bras, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, il avait regardé Nicolas par pur réflexe, mais était-ce bien la faute de Nicolas ?  
Qui avait osé faire pleurer son amie ?  
Il détourna son regard de glace de Nicolas et regarda Lily, qui elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Excuse moi Lily, mais pour moi la soirée vient de s'achever, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, crois moi, à demain.  
-A…demain, dit Lily complètement perdue dans ses pensées. »

Harry entraîna une Sophie en pleure dehors, près du lac, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et Harry attendit que Sophie arrête de pleurer et lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

«Je…t'avais…bien dit que tout le monde…s'amusait de moi…qu'est-ce qui…ne vas pas chez moi hein ? Pourquoi…tout le monde est…si méchant ?…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour…mériter ça ? D'abord…lui et…maintenant l'autre…tu sais…le pire…c'est que…je l'ai cru…  
-Tu sais, je ne suis vraiment pas très doué en matière de sentiment, mais explique moi depuis le début ce qu'il s'est passé, sauf si tu préfères en parler plus tard ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.  
-Tu…es tellement…gentil…pourquoi…je ne suis…pas tombée…amoureuse de toi ? Il…faut toujours que…j'aime la mauvaise…personne.  
-Explique moi, je t'écoute, je suis toujours là pour toi Sophie, je veux que tu le saches.  
-Merci, dit-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans une crise de larme. »

Après 10 minutes, la crise de larme était passée, Sophie avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et elle regarda longuement Harry.  
Après un temps de latence, elle se décida finalement à lui exposer tous ses problèmes.

« J'ai été élevée très durement, mes parents sont des adeptes de la magie noire, j'ai toujours grandi dans un univers où les enfants nés de parents Moldus étaient considérés comme des moins que rien. Ce fut toute mon éducation, mon père avait toujours voulu d'un garçon, alors quand je suis née, il était en colère. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance, mon père l'ignorait complètement et la battait la plupart du temps.  
Quand elle est morte, il m'a élevé comme si j'étais son garçon, il ne m'a jamais vu tel que j'étais, une fille.  
J'ai beaucoup souffert, je ne pouvais pas faire tout ce qu'il me demandait, tu comprends…je n'étais pas assez forte, il me demandait l'impossible. Il n'était jamais content de moi, je finissais toujours enfermée dans le cachot familial, j'ai connu le doloris très tôt. J'ai peur de rentrer chez moi à chaque fin d'année, je déteste être chez moi. Dans peu de temps, il m'emmènera chez son maître et il compte bien me faire apposer la marque. Mais Harry, je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas leurs idées, je ne veux pas devenir un vulgaire assassin.  
-Je comprends Sophie, je comprends, dit Harry qui avait une bouffée de haine envers la famille de son amie. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant ? Lui-même n'avait pas été aussi malheureux.  
-Quand Nicolas est venue vers moi, je me suis méfiée, j'ai appris à me méfier des hommes, mais il était tellement gentil avec moi, il semblait me comprendre, il était prévenant et…sa voix se brisa et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot…Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait, j'étais sûre d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, une fille. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un stupide pari…  
-Un pari ? Fit Harry sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.  
-Oui, un stupide pari entre lui et Alec, je pensais que les Gryffondors était des gentils, comme tout le monde se plaît à le croire, mais j'ai appris une chose Herry, tout n'est pas noir ni blanc, tout est gris…Tout le monde est persuadé que tous les Serpentards sont des mangemorts, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que certains Serpentards sont des hommes d'une immense valeur et tu en fais parti Herry. J'ai aussi appris à mes dépends que les Gryffondors peuvent agir de la même manière que les mangemorts, ils peuvent torturer les gens.  
-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agissait d'un pari ? Demanda-t-il en une ultime confirmation.  
-Je l'ai entendu de sa bouche, je crois que c'est ce qui fais le plus mal d'ailleurs, il parlait avec Alec, ils étaient à leur table, je me suis approchée par derrière pour lui faire une surprise, tu sais, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Et ils ont commencé à parler du pari que Nicolas avait gagné, surprise j'ai écouté la conversation, bien vite j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je le hais, je le déteste, comment peut-on jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des autres ? Comment peut-on être aussi cruel que cela ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, on peut faire aussi un pari entre nous ?  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
-Je te parie que demain il s'excusera de son comportement envers toi, je t'en fais la promesse.  
-Je ne veux pas d'une excuse forcée, mais je prends quand même ce pari. Merci Herry de m'avoir écouté, tu sais, je n'avais jamais dit à personne mon…enfance, merci d'être là.  
-C'est à cela que serve les amis.  
-Merci d'être là mon ami. »

Le vent commençait à se lever, la soirée était assez avancée et ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur dortoir, mais avant Harry avait quand même besoin de quelques précisions.  
Une fois arrivée à la salle commune Sophie monta directement dans son dortoir après avoir déposé une bise sur la joue d'Harry.  
Ce dernier s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, situé juste en face du feu et attendit la personne qu'il voulait voir. Cette dernière arriva plus tôt que ce qu'il ne l'avait prévu.  
Narcissa entra dans la salle commune et vit Herry devant le feu en pleine contemplation des flammes.

« Toujours devant ce maudit feu ? A croire que même Evans n'est pas aussi envoûtante.  
-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?  
-Si tu appelles une bonne soirée être assise à une table, entourée de deux gorilles comme gardien et regarder tout le monde s'amuser, alors oui j'ai passé une excellente soirée.  
-Je suis désolé, Lucius ne t'a même pas invité à danser ?  
-Non, il était trop occupé à te regarder danser d'un air dégoûté, et moi je t'enviais tu sais.  
-Dis moi en tant que préfète tu connais les mots de passes de toutes les maisons n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ca dépend, tu as de bonnes intentions ?  
-Bien sûr tu me connais, d'excellentes intentions si tu veux tout savoir.  
-Quelle maison ?  
-Le mot de passe des Gryffondors.  
-Et pourquoi le veux-tu ?  
-Pour venger l'honneur d'une fille bafouée.  
-Le mot de passe est phoenix, j'ai hâte de voir ça.  
-Tu le verras Narcissa, tu le verras… »

Narcissa eût presque pitié du pauvre Gryffondor qui allait subir la colère d'Herry, elle avait entendu parler de la magnifique défaite de Lucius face à lui…  
Harry pendant ce temps regardait toujours les flammes, au bout d'un moment il se décida à entrer dans le dortoir et y trouva un Severus très occupé à lire un énorme livre sur…les Aurors ? Mais c'était son livre !

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? »

Si Severus fût surpris il ne le montra pas, il reposa le livre, apparemment pas du tout surpris de ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Tu as des lectures très intéressantes, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'autre choses dans ta malle, comme si tu avais lancé un sortilège dessus. Alors il faudrait que tu m'expliques beaucoup de choses, tu vas assister aux réunions pour être un mangemort mais tu as dans ta malle un livre sur les Aurors, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un problème ?  
-Vu sous cet angle c'est sûr qu'il y a un problème quelque part, mais sache une chose Severus, je déteste Voldemort, je déteste les mangemorts, j'ai du mal à vivre dans ce dortoir, dans cette salle, je déteste Lucius Malfoy et ses deux chiens de service, et pour finir je déteste tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie noire.  
-La vie doit te paraître plutôt difficile ici alors, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi t'afficher comme un futur mangemort ?  
-Parce que si je ne le fais pas, je ne donne pas très cher de ma vie dans ce dortoir.  
-Un bon point pour toi, que comptes-tu faire aux réunions ?  
-Espionner, que crois-tu ?  
-…tu sais que le seigneur des ténèbres peut s'infiltrer dans ton esprit pour voir si tu mens ou pas.  
-Oui, je le sais et alors ?  
-Je le savais que tu étais complètement malade, mais alors là à ce point ?  
-Et toi ? Tu es quand même dans le même cas que moi je te signale…  
-Non erreur, tu vois je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te confies à moi, je serais un mangemort Herry, je deviendrais ainsi beaucoup plus puissant et je ferais amèrement regretter à James Potter tous les affronts qu'il m'a fait subir.  
-Et une fois qu'il sera mort ? Tu y as pensé ? Que te restera-t-il Severus ? Tu crois que tu pourras quitter les mangemorts ? Tu crois franchement que Voldemort lui-même te laissera filer ? Que tu es naïf, tu crois que tu vas vivre toute ta vie avec une vieille rancœur ?  
-Je te l'ai déjà Herry, si James Potter meurt, je me vengerais sur sa descendance.  
-Quel bel exemple, quelle attitude déplorable, tu sais Severus, j'ai cru que tu pourrais devenir un ami, je me suis lourdement trompé sur ton compte. Tu crois que devenir un vulgaire assassin fera de toi quelqu'un de puissant ?  
-Je serais respecté !  
-Oh non, tu seras qu'un vulgaire esclave parmi tant d'autre Severus, seulement quand tu l'auras réalisé il sera déjà beaucoup trop tard, tu resteras un esclave toute ta vie, ou alors tu tentes de sauver d'autre vie en devenant un…espion… ou tu…abandonnes cette idée de devenir un vulgaire esclave. Tu sais ce que je vois quand je te regarde ? Je vois un ami en qui personne n'a cru, je vois quelqu'un qui peux devenir une personne respecté, je vois quelqu'un qui n'est rien aujourd'hui et qui peut devenir un grand homme demain.  
-En devenant un mangemort.  
-Si tu restes sur cette idée, dans ce cas premièrement tu vas subir le sort d'oublie, mais tu ne seras plus mon ami.  
-…  
-Je te laisse les vacances pour réfléchir, mais je ne mourrais pas en sachant que je viens d'être trahi par celui que je considérais comme un ami. »

Harry se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit, bien sûr pas la peine de dire qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire sur le coup de la colère, le seul moment où il avait eu du mal à parler, c'était quand il avait parlé de l'espionnage, pourquoi avait-il pu dire tout cela ? Pourquoi le sort de Dumbledore ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

« Je m'appelle Harry P…sa gorge le brûla d'une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu, comme si on lui avait lancé un 'incendio' »

''' _Le sort marche donc toujours, pourquoi ai-je dit tout cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Et si Snape me trahissait demain ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en lui ?'''_

Un tout petit peu plus loin, Severus replaça le livre qu'il n'avait pas lu, enfin seulement la première page dans la malle de Herry et réfléchit aux paroles de l'adolescent.  
Etrangement, tout ce qu'avait dit Herry avait du sens, le seigneur des ténèbres ne se servait-il d'eux en tant qu'esclave ? Comme de vulgaire elfe de maison ?  
Tout ce qu'avait dit Herry lui trottait dans la tête, il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle là. Pourquoi Herry lui avait-il d'ailleurs dit tout ça ? Un test de la part de Lucius ? Non sûrement pas, Herry venait de ridiculiser Malfoy, ce dernier ne se confirait pas à Herry, trop de fierté.  
Ce qui signifiait donc une chose, Herry lui faisait vraiment confiance, personne ne lui avait fait confiance auparavant. C'était étrange, tout était étrange avec ce garçon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, Herry et Sophie venait juste de partir et Nicolas commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Lily arriva au niveau des maraudeurs, ainsi que d'Alec et de Nicolas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sophie, demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis mort, dit Nicolas encore plus pâle.  
-Et bien pour simplifier les choses, commença Sirius, Nicolas et Alec ont fait un pari, Nicolas devait séduire Sophie et arriver à en faire sa cavalière pour ce soir.  
-**QUOI** ? Mais tu n'as pas honte…Lily était sous le choc, tu…non…tu n'as pas fait ça ? Seulement un gamin en bas âge prédestiné à aller à Serpentard peut faire ça, même Potter n'en est pas capable…quoique…  
-Je prendrais ça comme un compliment lança le concerné.  
-Et que sait-il passer ensuite, demanda Lily horrifiée.  
-Eh bien elle nous a surprit en pleine conversation à propos de ce pari. »

Nicolas n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, sa joue prit une jolie teinte rouge, on pouvait même voir apparaître 4 doigts.

« Eh bien pour une fois où ce n'est pas moi qui me la prend, j'en suis vraiment content.  
-Parce que tu veux la tienne aussi ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas empêché de faire ça ? Vous êtes vraiment indigne d'être dans cette maison, Herry aurait dû être à Gryffondor, et vous à Serpentard. J'ai honte de vous, je suis même dégoûtée de même ma propre maison.  
-Tu y vas un peu fort là Evans non ? Se risqua James. Lily se retourna et se prépara à lui administrer une belle gifle, qu'il évita grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur.  
-Très bien, je retire tout de suite ce que je viens de dire Evans, et à ce propos, ça…James se passa une main dans ses cheveux et Lily leva les yeux au ciel…ne te dirais pas de fêter le nouvel an et noël chez moi ?  
-Je fête noël en famille, en plus j'ai invité Herry pendant les deux semaines chez moi, donc si tu m'invites tu l'invites aussi et sache que je n'ai aucune envie de venir. »

Sur ce, Lily tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Anne qui parlait avec Gabrielle, cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise sur les genoux de Remus, elle semblait aux anges, elle !  
Le reste de la soirée s'écoula très lentement, Nicolas ne voulait pas aller dormir, il savait que Praott ne le lâcherait pas, il savait ce qu'il risquait, mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Sophie écoutait sa conversation.  
Alec quand à lui semblait touché, il semblait même légèrement abattu par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, lui et Nicolas, tout le monde avait raison, on n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.  
Il reconnaissait sa propre culpabilité, au moins les Serpentards n'auraient jamais reconnus leur culpabilité.  
James quant à lui ne s'était toujours pas remis des dernières paroles de Lily, elle avait bien dit que Praott passerait toutes les vacances avec elle ? Non il avait sûrement mal entendu, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose, là ça devenait carrément critique.  
Il aimait sincèrement Lily et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait chez elle, pourquoi elle ne le regardait pas comme toute, enfin presque toutes les filles de l'école ?  
Il la voulait, oh oui il voulait Lily Evans, quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées.

« James tu es toujours là ?  
-Oh oui, tu as passé une bonne soirée Galatée ?  
-Oui, une excellente soirée, en plus Herry est tellement sympathique.  
-**QUOI** ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toute ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.  
-Viens allons parler dehors, près du lac, Herry et Sophie viennent juste de rentrer et je sens que personne d'autre n'est dehors. »

James accepta, il n'avait pas vraiment fait très attention à ce qu'avait dit Galatée, mais il la suivait quand même.

« Tu sais James, je crois que Lily ne voit pas le James que j'ai seulement entre aperçu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Quand tu es avec elle, tu es tellement…oh James il faut que tu en prennes conscience, tu es immature et tellement arrogant, ce n'est pas le même James que j'ai connu quand ce dernier m'a parlé de ses problèmes.  
-Mais je ne peux pas dévoiler mes sentiments devant elle, ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un homme…  
-Tiens voilà une réplique par exemple que tu ne dois jamais lui sortir, pour qu'elle voit vraiment le James que je vois, tu dois être naturel avec elle, arrête ton numéro de charme, tu vois bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?  
-C'est à toi de trouver la solution, toi seul peut changer cela, dit-elle en mettant un pied dans l'eau.  
-Mais je ne peux pas lui montrer mes faiblesses ? Je ne suis pas une bonne femme !  
-Si tu restes dans cette optique là James, jamais tu ne l'auras, dit Galatée en ayant maintenant l'eau jusqu'au ventre, au revoir James, j'espère te revoir de temps en temps. »

Galatée avait disparue dans le lac. James était seul devant le lac, il n'avait pas compris ce que lui avait dit Galatée et cela allait lui valoir encore quelques disputes avec la femme qui hantait ses rêves.

Lily de son côté était outrée, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle avait toujours bien aimé Nicolas et Alec, ils étaient différent des Maraudeurs, enfin de…Potter. Cela l'avait énervée qu'il ait réussi à arrêter la gifle qu'elle voulait lui donner, mais pour la première fois devant elle, il avait retiré ce qu'il avait dit. C'était une grande première James Potter l'homme le plus arrogant et immature, avec Sirius, avait enlevé ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Arrivant enfin à la table d'Anne, de Remus et de Gabrielle, elle s'assit et ne parla plus de la soirée, ses deux meilleures amies n'osant pas la déranger.  
Tard dans la soirée Anne et Lily décidèrent de rentrer dans leur dortoir laissant une dernière intimité au nouveau couple.

« Merci Remus j'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée grâce à toi.  
-Non, c'est toi qui as illuminé ma soirée, dit-il en la voyant rougir. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle admirait ses yeux ambre si parfait et lui se perdait dans cet océan bleu vert qu'était ses yeux. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, elle ferma les yeux et sentit sur ses lèvres un souffle chaud. Elle lui rendit ce baiser si chaste mais qui signifiait tellement pour elle.  
Elle se décida enfin à rompre le baiser à contre cœur et se blottit dans ses bras. Au début surpris, il finit par l'enlacer tendrement puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle était dans une autre dimension les yeux rêveurs et la tête ailleurs.  
Remus était dans le même état, il s'allongea sur son lit, il n'arrivait pas à enlever ce sourire de son visage, il était complètement sous le charme de Gabrielle, il était…amoureux.  
Soudain une peur s'insinua en lui, et si elle ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était ? Si elle n'acceptait pas le loup qui était en lui ? Ses amis l'avaient accepté mais si elle ne le faisait pas ?  
Cette peur l'oppressait, il décida à partir de ce moment là de ne jamais lui dire ou mentionner sa lycanthropie, il ne voulait pas la perdre…  
James rentra peu de temps après lui, puis enfin Sirius arriva avec Peter, suivit de Nicolas et Alec.  
Tous s'endormirent plus ou moins vite, le dernier à s'endormir fut Nicolas, mais il était trop fatigué…ses yeux ne voulaient plus rester ouvert…ils ne lui obéissaient plus…il sombra comme tous les autres.  
Personne n'entendit très tôt le matin le portrait s'ouvrir, personne n'entendit la porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année s'ouvrir, dortoir qui pourtant était déjà plein, personne n'entendit le sort de lévitation et personne ne vit l'étranger sortir avec le corps d'un des garçons du dortoir…

* * *

Dans ce même dortoir le premier des garçons à se réveiller fût Sirius, comme à son habitude il décida de réveiller les autres avec son propre réveil, qui n'était autre qu'un sceau d'eau bien fraîche. Eh non Sirius ne se lassait jamais de ses propres blagues idiotes…  
Mais cette fois il voulut innover, tous les rideaux des autres lits étaient fermés, il décida donc de réveiller tout le monde en même temps. Il dupliqua donc son propre sceau, il obtint un magnifique résultat de cinq sceaux remplis d'eau froide qu'il suspendit au dessus des cinq lits.  
Au même moment il déversa le contenu du sceau et il obtint quatre hurlements.

« **SIRIUS ESPCE DE CRETIN, TU N'EN A DONC JAMAIS MARRE DE FAIRE TOUJOURS LES MÊME BLAGUES ?**  
-Franchement non ça m'amuse toujours autant de voir la tête que tu fais. »

Quatre personnes sautèrent sur Sirius et le martelèrent de coup d'oreiller, quand soudain…

« Attends…Tu n'as pas réveillé Nicolas Sirius ? Demanda Alec. »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, ils se levèrent très silencieux.

« Bah…je ne veux pas vous faire flipper mais j'ai déversé un sceau d'eau froide sur son lit.  
-Tu crois qu'il n'a pas senti, demanda timidement Peter. »

James s'avança près du lit, Alec marmonnait :

« Il nous fait seulement une blague…il est là…il veut juste nous faire peur…c'est très réussi…oh mon dieu pourvu qu'il soit là »

Mais tous savaient que lorsque James ouvrirait le rideau, il n'y aurait personne, tous le sentaient.  
James attrapa le rideau du lit de Nicolas et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, Peter et Alec avaient fermé les yeux, Sirius avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie et Remus…semblait toujours sur son petit nuage.

« Personne, dit James.  
-Ouaisssss, cria Sirius, descendons dans la grande salle…il faut que je vois comment il a fais et surtout dans quel état est Nicolas…  
-Sirius tu n'as pas honte dit Alec faussement outré.  
-Euh non, il avait fait son pari lui aussi… »

Les garçons s'habillèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent et descendirent dans la salle commune, tous les sixièmes années était au courant du pari, et l'histoire avait fait le tour de tout les Gryffondors.

« Eh les gars, cria Sirius pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, Nicolas n'est pas dans son dortoir est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu descendre ? »

Tous les Gryffondors savaient exactement ce que ça voulait dire et c'est ce qui expliqua qu'ils se poussèrent les uns les autres pour descendre dans la grande salle et ainsi retrouver leur camarade.

* * *

Du côté des Serpentards personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce pari, tous avaient remarqué que Sophie avait été en larme mais personne n'avait voulu en connaître la raison.  
Snape était levé maintenant depuis cinq minutes, il alla tirer Herry du lit quand il constata que ce dernier s'était déjà levé.  
Après une rapide douche il descendit dans la salle commune et l'y trouva en pleine conversation avec…Narcissa.  
Ce garçon était-il suicidaire ? Snape ne se posait même plus la question, il connaissait la réponse. Ce garçon était une tête brûlée qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre dans les pires embrouilles.

« Ah Severus je t'attendais pour aller déjeuner, enfin j'attends Sophie aussi, tu as faim ?  
-Pas vraiment mais bon, vu que j'ai rien mangé hier soir, il faut bien que je me nourrisse.  
-Bonne idée.  
-Alors Herry tu as visité leur salle commune ? Demanda Narcissa.  
-Tu verras répondit ce dernier avec un sourire carrément diabolique.  
-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Snape.  
-Tu verras répondit Herry toujours aussi mystérieux. »

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Sophie parut enfin, elle avait toujours les yeux rougis, elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.  
Quand elle vit Herry, elle fut d'abord très contente, puis elle sembla déçue.

« Eh bien Sophie tu me sembles bien déçue, que ce passe-t-il ?  
-Je pensais…que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, notre pari tiens toujours n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais j'ai des doutes, un Gryffondor ne s'excuse jamais.  
-On verra, on verra dit Herry les yeux dans le vide. »

Ils descendirent tous les quatre et quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle ils virent un spectacle qu'ils n'oublièrent jamais.  
Tous les élèves semblaient être là, il ne manquait qu'eux, personne n'était assis à sa place, non tous étaient debout et regardaient quelque chose au niveau du mur du fond de la grande salle.  
Personne ne pouvait manquer cet endroit stratégique, derrière la table des professeurs, en face même de l'entrée dans la grande salle.

Mais à cette distance on ne voyait pas grand-chose, Sophie, soudain très curieuse s'avança, la première chose qu'elle pu voir très distinctement ce fut un long texte au niveau du mur.  
En dessous du texte se trouvait…un amas de liane entourant quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un Sophie le connaissait très bien, c'était l'homme qui l'avait brisé…c'était Nicolas.

Elle put lire :

« Je m'appelle Nicolas, je suis à Gryffondor et hier je me suis amusé avec les sentiments d'une fille, j'ai fait un stupide pari et j'ai brisé le cœur d'une fille qui m'aimait. »

Nicolas en lui-même était retenu par des lianes au niveau des bras et des jambes, de cette façon on pouvait admirer son magnifique caleçon blanc avec de gros nounours dessus.  
Sophie se mit à rire, c'était la première à rire, les autres avaient été trop surpris. Mais le rire est une chose très contagieuse et bientôt toute la grande salle se mit à rire.  
Certains élèves essayaient d'enlever les lianes qui retenaient Nicolas prisonnier mais personne ne put.  
Ce fût quand enfin McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore entrèrent que tout le monde se tut. Dumbledore ne semblait ni amusé, ni en colère.  
McGonagall semblaient par contre, elle, très en colère :

« Comment avez-vous osé ! Faire ça à une jeune fille, je ne saurais tolérer un tel comportement venant de la part d'un des élèves de ma propre maison, je retire donc 50 points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Et j'aimerais aussi savoir comment on peut faire descendre cet élève. »

Ce fût un silence complet dans la grande salle, personne ne savait comment faire descendre Nicolas, certains avaient essayé mais personne n'avait réussi. Tous les élèves avaient rejoints leur table et s'étaient assis, c'est alors que Herry Praott se mit debout sur le banc et annonça très sérieusement.

« D'après mes connaissances en botanique, je peux peut-être vous renseigner professeur, apparemment si je ne me trompe pas ce sont des lianes enchantés, elles sont rares, mais on peut en trouver facilement dans la forêt interdite, d'après le professeur Chourave. Le sorcier qui leur a demandé de faire prisonnier ce jeune Gryffondor, leur à demandé de le libérer à une seule condition. D'après mes connaissances bien sûr professeur. »

Harry se rassit très fier de lui. Le calme plana dans la grande salle et Dumbledore demanda alors.

«A vôtre avis Mr Praott qu'a demandé le sorcier à ces lianes ? »

Harry se leva encore une fois sur le banc et déclara avec calme et sérieux.

« Je dirais que d'après le texte que tous les élèves de Poudlard ont pu voir, je suppose que le sorcier prisonnier doit présenter ses excuses haut et fort, devant tout le monde à la personne qu'il a lâchement blessé. Herry se rassit.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais dit Dumbledore toujours avec calme. Eh bien Mr Argo, je crois que tout le monde vous écoute.   
-Je…et si je ne veux pas m'excuser ?  
-Je crains dans ce cas que vous passiez toute votre vie accroché à ce mur.  
-Très bien…je m'excuse, dit-il d'un ton très rapide. »

Harry se leva à nouveau sur son banc et parla :

« Je crains que puisque les lianes n'ont pas libéré Mr Argo, ce dernier ne s'est pas excusé comme il le devait.  
-Tu me le paieras Praott, je te jure que tu me le paieras pour cet affront que tu viens de me faire. »

Harry ne sembla même pas touché par ce commentaire.

« Je déclare que je suis complètement innocent et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il ne peut en être autrement. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe qui me permet d'entrer dans votre salle commune, comment aurai-je put entrer dans votre dortoir pour te lier ainsi au mur ? Je sais aussi que l'unique endroit pour avoir ces lianes est d'entrer dans la forêt interdite, or comme le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a dit en début d'année il est interdit d'y entrer sans professeur.  
-Mr Praott a parfaitement raison, appuya Dumbledore, ce qui acheva complètement Nicolas. »

''' _Après tout je savais exactement ce qui m'attendais, mais quel andouille et maintenant toute la grande salle me regarde, allez plus vite c'est dit, plus vite que peux aller m'habiller.'''_

« Jesuisdesoléesophiedet'avoirtraitéeainsi »

Mais rien ne se passa, Nicolas s'y attendait un peu, il reprit donc plus calmement :

« Je suis désolée Sophie »

Toujours rien

« Je suis vraiment désolée Sophie de m'être comporté comme un vrai idiot et comme un insensible, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Cette fois les lianes disparurent d'un seul coup et Nicolas tomba…sur un matelas qui venait juste de se matérialiser, il courut comme un fou hors de la grande salle et alla s'habiller. Cette journée allait être très dure pour lui.

* * *

Après que Sirius ait crié dans toute la salle commune que Nicolas n'était pas dans son dortoir, tous se précipitèrent dans la grande salle Sirius en tête.  
James et Remus avaient préféré laisser passer tout le monde et partirent donc en dernier, ce qui ne déplut pas à Remus c'est que Gabrielle, Anne et Lily avaient décidé de faire la même chose.

« Que croyez vous qui se passe demanda Lily.  
-Tu n'es pas au courant la belle ? James évita de nouveau une bonne gifle bien sentie.  
-Ne sort pas tout de suite tes griffes, attend au moins que je t'explique, dit James.  
-Très bien je t'écoute.  
-Eh bien disons que Herry avait surpris avant le bal, une conversation à propos de ce pari stupide et il avait fait promettre à Nicolas que s'il recevait Sophie en pleure à cause de lui…enfin que tout irait très mal pour lui.  
-J'étais déjà au courant de cette histoire lança joyeusement Gabrielle.  
-Moi aussi dit Anne.  
-Quoi j'étais la seule à ne pas être au courant ?  
-Vu que tu parles toujours avec Herry on s'est dit qu'il t'avait tout dit.  
-Et bien non, donc si j'ai bien compris on va retrouver Nicolas comment ?  
-On ne sait pas très bien, avoua James, mais ça ne peut pas être bien méchant.  
-De toute façon Herry ne s'abaisserait pas à votre genre de blagues stupide, je suis sûre que c'est beaucoup plus réfléchi que vous.  
-Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, lança James vraiment déçu, ce que Lily ne remarqua pas puisqu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. »

Sirius vint vers eux.

« Vous avez vu ? C'est du grand art ce qu'il nous a fait Praott, par contre je n'arrive pas à faire descendre Nicolas, il a du utiliser un sortilège puissant.  
-Mais non, à première vue je dirais des lianes enchantés, le professeur chourave nous en a parlé la semaine dernière. Par contre ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle nous a dit que c'était très rare à trouver. »

C'est à ce moment là que les derniers élèves arrivèrent dans la grande salle et que Sophie éclata de rire, suivit de près par Sirius, puis James et Lily, le rire fût très contagieux…

Quand Herry avait fait son petit exposé tout le monde était maintenant sûr de l'identité du blagueur, mais bizarrement pour James, Lily ne semblait pas du tout en colère contre Herry. Cela l'étonnait puisque tout de même, à chaque fois que lui faisait une blague, elle leur en voulait.  
Elle fit cependant la tête quand McGonagall leur retira 50 points.  
Puis quand Nicolas fut enfin parti de la grande salle les conversations fusèrent. Lily était assise à côté de Gabrielle et en face d'Anne, mais pour son plus grand malheur, elles étaient assises à côté des maraudeurs, Gabrielle sortant avec l'un d'eux.

« Vous avez vu la blague de Herry ? Lança-t-elle.  
-Mouais, on a quand même fait plus spectaculaire, dit James.  
-Non, ce que vous faites d'habitude c'est immature et complètement gamin, par contre la blague d'Herry était complètement censée, elle avait un but et je la trouve parfaite.  
-Parfaite…c'est vite dit quand même dit James tentant de se retenir le plus possible.  
-De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je dis, tu es beaucoup trop gamin pour cela, dit Lily. »

Gabrielle soupira, c'était reparti pour une nouvelle dispute, étrangement Sirius et Anne ne disait rien, que c'était-il passé entre ces deux là ? Elle ne chercha plus à savoir quand elle sentit le bras de Remus s'enrouler autour de sa taille, son cœur s'accéléra et elle tomba dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur ambre.

« Bon, changeons de sujet dit soudainement James, les filles vous êtes invités chez moi pour passer le réveillon ? Il y aura déjà Remus et Sirius, ça vous dit ?  
-Moi j'accepte dit tout de suite Gabrielle, ce qui fit sourire Remus.  
-Moi aussi dit Anne un peu plus lentement.  
-Moi je ne peux pas, je passe les vacances avec Herry. Bien sûr cette dernière réplique attira l'attention des maraudeurs.  
-Tu as invité Herry chez toi, lança Sirius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, eh bien tu vas vite en besogne Lily, tu le présentes déjà à tes parents. Ce qui lui valut un magnifique regard noir de la part de James et de Lily.  
-Non, il a juste dit qu'il passait les vacances ici, vu qu'il n'avait personne avec qui les passer, alors j'ai demandé à mes parents et ils sont d'accord.  
-Waouh Lily, je suis contente pour toi, tu as enfin trouvé un homme pour toi, lança soudainement Anne, c'est vrai, lui au moins il a du tact et il sait protéger ses amies, alors ses petites amies… »

A ce moment là Herry se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la grande salle. James en fit autant, il comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec le nouveau…

Pour Harry ce petit déjeuner avait été mitigé, d'une part, les Serpentards étaient content d'une nouvelle blague sur les Gryffondors, mais d'une autre part, ce n'était pas une blague, enfin seulement sur un seul d'entre eux et ça ils ne l'acceptaient pas.  
Harry en avait marre de cette attitude, uniquement Narcissa le regardait avec un regard franchement amusé, et Sophie avec un regard de remerciement.

Il quitta donc la grande salle et entendit quelqu'un en faire autant, il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était, il savait déjà que c'était un Gryffondor et donc qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole, mais il avait tort.

« Praott, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler, dit James d'un ton mi énervé mi amusé. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à James pour vouloir parler avec Herry ?  
-Il y a une classe toujours vide au niveau du premier couloir, on y va si tu veux.  
-Euh...d'accord. »

Harry était étonné par l'attitude de son père, et James était lui aussi de son côté légèrement déboussolé, un Serpentard ne l'aurait que provoqué en duel, peut-être était-il vraiment différent des autres…

Arrivée dans cette grande salle vide, Harry s'assit sur une grande table et regarda James qui était visiblement très mal à l'aise, ce qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au grand James Potter qu'Harry commençait à connaître.

« Bon très bien je me lance…commentut'yprendsavecEvans. Lança-t-il d'un trait.  
-Bon…je vais te demander quelque chose de très pénible, mais je n'ai rien compris, va falloir que tu articules.  
-Comment tu t'y prends avec elle ? Lança-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible.  
-Ah oui, Lily est une fille extraordinaire si tu veux mon avis que tu ne la mérites absolument pas.  
-Ah oui et pourquoi tu dis ça, dit James qui était maintenant complètement énervé.  
-Ton caractère Potter, c'est ton caractère qu'il va quand même falloir maîtriser.  
-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, dit soudainement James.  
-Eh bien au risque de répéter ce qu'elle dit, je te trouve immature et arrogant à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.  
-Comment ça lança soudainement James, il bombait le torse et regardait Herry de haut.  
-Bah voilà ce genre d'attitude, faut être simple avec elle, elle ne demande pas grand-chose, juste que tu arrêtes les blagues idiotes et que tu puisses lui parler normalement, si tu arrives déjà à franchir ce cap, eh bien elle risque de te parler au lieu de te crier dessus, ce qui sera déjà pas mal.  
-Mais pourtant elle a beaucoup aimé ta blague sur Nicolas.  
-Ce n'était pas une blague James, juste une vengeance, on n'a pas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, l'amour est un sentiment très fort qui peut briser une personne.  
-Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles.  
-Oui je sais…mais bon, maintenant à toi de m'aider.  
-Comment ça dit James qui n'aimait pas du tout l'allure que cette conversation prenait tout d'un coup.  
-Eh bien comme tu l'as déjà vu je pratique la magie sans baguette, quand on fait le sort de lévitation c'est facile de s'entraîner tout seul, mais quand il s'agit du sort de désarmement c'est déjà plus dur, tu veux bien me servir de cobaye ?  
-De cobaye ? Et puis quoi encore, non mais ça ne va pas la tête.  
-Tu as le droit d'utiliser ta baguette Potter et puis c'est juste un petit essai maintenant.  
-Bon très bien. »

Harry plaça sa baguette dans sa poche et il s'entraîna contre James, au début ce dernier n'avait pas le droit à son bouclier, mais tout ce que Harry put faire fut de bouger légèrement la baguette de James, rien de plus, c'était un sort particulièrement difficile et là il n'y arrivait pas, surtout contre un élève aussi fort que James.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry était épuisé et il se rappela tout de même qu'il avait cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Harry émit un léger grognement mais se dirigea tout de même vers la classe.

« Pourquoi tu t'entraînes ainsi ? Demanda James.  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé, mais pendant ses périodes noires, il faut bien savoir se défendre non ?  
-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, en tout cas c'est ce que mon père me répète tout le temps. James était abasourdi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de raconter sa vie à Praott ?  
-C'est un Auror, dit simplement Herry.  
-Oui. »

La conversation ne dura pas, Harry avait enfin découvert son père derrière toute cette arrogance, et il en était enfin content, son père avait un bon fond et cette pensée le soulagea.

« Tu passes tes vacances avec elle, dit soudainement James.  
-Oui, dit-il sur un ton hésitant, comment pouvait-il le prendre aussi bien.  
-Tu crois que j'ai une chance un jour avec elle, demanda-t-il très sérieusement.  
-Oui je pense que tu as une chance, mais uniquement si tu changes Potter, elle ne changera pas, et surtout, ne lui fait jamais de mal, ça m'embêterait que tu te retrouves comme Nicolas au mur.  
-Où as-tu trouvé les lianes ?  
-Comme nous l'avait dit le professeur Chourave, dans la forêt.  
-Tu n'as pas peur d'y rentrer ?  
-Je n'ai peur que d'une seule chose, et c'est de la peur elle-même, alors une forêt.  
-Merci Praott, pour ce que tu fais, parce que je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, sache que c'est réciproque.  
-Mais je n'en doute pas.  
-Passe de bonne vacance avec elle, ne lui fait pas mal parce que je t'attendrais moi aussi au tournant. »

James partit en courant en direction de la classe ne voulant pas arriver en retard, Harry lui s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette, qui avait d'ailleurs appartenu à Dudley.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi mon cher père. »

Harry arriva cinq bonnes minutes après James et le professeur trop content lui retira 20 points. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Severus et attendit que le cours se passe. Bien sûr le professeur n'allait tout de même pas le laisser tranquille.

« Mr Praott, veuillez venir près du bureau pour que notre cher épouvantard prenne la forme voulue.  
-Comme vous voudrez. »

Harry alla s'asseoir carrément sur le bureau du professeur, juste à côté de la caisse et lorsque l'épouvantard sortit, le Détraqueur était toujours là et Harry se concentra un maximum pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.  
Le professeur envoya les élèves un par un devant le Détraqueur.  
James réussit à sortir un très gros nuage informe, mais le professeur était heureux, il lui donna 20 points. Lily quand à elle n'avait qu'un tout petit nuage.  
Sirius et Remus avait bizarrement un nuage plus petit que celui de James, mais c'était les seuls à pouvoir en sortir.  
Le reste de la classe n'arrivait à rien, Harry retourna à sa place quand soudain James intervint.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que Praott n'aurait-il pas le droit d'essayer lui aussi ? »

Harry ne savait pas comment le prendre, tout le monde savait qu'il arrivait à sortir un nuage, ce qui allait forcément valoir des points à Serpentard, sauf si le professeur ne l'interrogeait pas.  
Mais là devant le fait accompli, le professeur ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Praott, puisque le seul à ne pas être passé, veuillez s'il vous plaît passer.  
-Mais avec grand plaisir professeur. Cette fois il avait bien l'intention d'en mettre plein la figure à son professeur, et il allait le faire avec un grand plaisir. Il le regarda avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon au professeur. Le Détraqueur sortit de la boite et regarda Herry, celui-ci avait finit par s'habituer à entendre Sirius mourir, il ne pouvait cependant retenir une petite larme de s'écouler à chaque fois.  
-_Spero_ _patronum_. Soudain de cette baguette un magnifique cerf s'échappa et fit reculer le Détraqueur dans sa boite qu'Harry ferma. »

Il alla tranquillement s'asseoir sous les yeux ébahis du professeur, qui ne voulait toujours pas donner des points à cet élève.

« J'accord 10 points à Serpentard. »

Bien sûr c'était complètement injuste mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire, il venait de prouver à toute la classe qu'il savait faire un patronus, mais est-ce que James allait s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de son animagus ? Harry prit un gros morceau de chocolat, il savait que travaillant avec de tes créatures il en aurait énormément besoin. Il en donna un carré à Severus qui paraissait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le cours se termina dans le silence le plus complet, Harry lui, lisant son bouquin et s'avançant un peu dans le programme, puisque le professeur ne semblait pas vraiment avancer.

La journée qui se déroula fut assez pénible pour Harry, tout le monde le regardait de nouveau comme une bête de foire, mais pourtant c'était bien au programme de faire un patronus non ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose de si extraordinaire que ça, heureusement qu'il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il avait su en faire un en troisième année…

Les cours de botanique se passèrent réellement mieux tout au long de cette semaine, Chourave était de nouveau elle-même avec lui, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec sa blague ? Sûrement, elle avait du être impressionnée par la performance de Herry pour avoir trouvé ces lianes.

Les élèves purent enfin tous souffler, la fin de la semaine était proche, ce qui signifiait aussi que les vacances approchaient.  
Harry n'avait pas revu James qui apparemment l'évitait, il voyait toujours les maraudeurs comme il les avait toujours vu depuis son arrivé ici, c'est-à-dire des ennemis.  
Heureusement il voyait maintenant assez souvent Lily, qui le rejoignait toujours à la bibliothèque.  
Les cours de défense avec Snape avaient commencé et il apprenait à Snape à fermer son visage ce qui eut un excellent résultat à la fin de la semaine.

« Bon et bien j'espère maintenant que tu vas t'entraîner pendant les vacances n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui…  
-Ne fais pas la tête, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?  
-Non, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique et il sortit de la salle. »

En réalité tout ce qu'avait dit Herry l'avait quand même tourmenté pendant toute la semaine, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait peut-être alors supercherie.  
Tout le monde était excitée par l'arrivée des vacances, et Harry le premier, il allait pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin la deuxième mais il ne se rappelait pas de la première fois, il allait passer noël et le nouvel an avec sa mère, c'était vraiment extraordinaire.  
Harry avait renforcé la protection autour de sa malle depuis que Snape avait réussi à prendre le gros livre, il était impossible maintenant pour quelqu'un de s'en prendre à ses affaires, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Le jour J tout était enfin prêt…il allait passer ses plus belles vacances avec sa mère…

**A suivre**


	14. Les vacances chez les Evans

Je dédie ce chapitre à un ami de la famille décédé hier très tôt dans la matinée.

Chapitre relu et j'ai changé quelques petites choses ;) Mais bon cela ne se voit pas trop pas de panique.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Les vacances chez les Evans

* * *

Enfin un peu de liberté, c'était la première pensée de beaucoup d'étudiant heureux de rentrer chez eux pour passer les fêtes de noël.  
Certains allaient faire du ski, d'autres allaient dans les îles, mais la plupart allaient fêter noël en famille, c'était le cas de Lily.  
Cette dernière était particulièrement heureuse de rentrer chez elle, premièrement elle n'avait plus Potter et sa bande d'immature sur le dos et deuxièmement elle allait présenter son ami à toute sa famille. Bien sûr ce qu'elle préférait était de ne plus avoir Potter sur le dos. De plus elle savait qu'Herry serait bien reçu par ses parents, par contre pour sa sœur c'était une autre histoire.

Elle n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet de sa sœur à qui que ce soit en dehors d'Anne et de Gabrielle. Personne ne savait que Pétunia Evans, la grande sœur de Lily, détestait tout ce qui avait avoir avec la magie et donc par conséquence, elle méprisait sa propre soeur.

Lily le vivait franchement mal, elle qui était d'une nature gentille et absolument pas rancunière, sauf en ce qui concernait Potter, elle supportait mal le fait que sa propre sœur la traite de monstre à longueur de journée.

Au début elle pensait que Pétunia allait franchement se lasser de la traiter ainsi, de lui piquer toutes ses affaires et d'en casser la plupart, mais non. Pétunia redoublait de rage au fur et à mesure des années qui s'écoulaient.  
L'année dernière elle avait été jusqu'à fouiller dans les affaires de Lily et avait été jusqu'à casser son électrophone ainsi que briser tous ses vinyles.

Lily, lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçue, était bien sûr allée se plaindre auprès de ses parents. Mais ces derniers avaient uniquement privé Pétunia de sortie pendant un mois…la belle affaire…  
Le fait d'être allé cafter auprès des parents lui avait valu toutes les insultes possibles que Pétunia connaissait.

Lily appréhendait donc beaucoup cette rencontre avec Herry, peut-être que Pétunia serait impressionné par ce dernier et les laisserait tranquille tout au long des vacances. Mais bien sûr Lily rêvait…

* * *

De son côté Harry était aux anges, il allait enfin connaître le côté maternelle de sa famille, quoiqu'il connaissait déjà Pétunia mais bon…il allait d'ailleurs sûrement en profiter.  
Oh rien de bien méchant mais quand même, toutes ces années d'humiliation dans son pauvre petit placard, toutes ces tâches ménagères…  
Par contre il ne connaissait pas du tout les parents de Lily et cela l'enchantait franchement de les connaître beaucoup mieux, c'étaient après tout ses grands-parents.  
Mais le principal pour Harry c'était qu'il était enfin loin, très loin de tous les mangemorts en herbe. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir les supporter, il avait cru qu'il allait carrément craquer lors de cette dernière semaine quand Bellatrix parlait des ses futurs projets, d'être une femme respecté, une femme puissante, d'être au côté de celui qu'elle appelait déjà son maître.  
Bien sûr elle n'en parlait qu'à un nombre réduit de personnes et Herry avait su s'infiltrer parmi eux, il était puissant et cela tous le savaient. Il avait fait attention aussi à ne pas voir trop souvent Lily quand les Serpentards étaient dans le coin, mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait rien pu savoir à propos de David et cela commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer, il était là avant tout pour empêcher un mangemort de divulguer le futur et qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas déjà fait ?  
Après tout David avait été envoyé ici dès août, il aurait pu agir depuis déjà un très long moment. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le mangemort n'en avait encore rien fait, et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait un tel pressentiment. Peut-être l'une des discussions qu'il avait eues avec les futurs mangemorts.

**FLASHBACK**

Dans une salle de classe vide, un petit groupe de Serpentard était réuni. Il y avait parmi eux, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Praott, Rockwood et Snape.

Comme d'habitude ceux qui parlaient le plus souvent étaient Bellatrix et Lucius, ces deux là semblaient absolument tout savoir sur ce qui se passait auprès du Lord et bien sûr cela ne choqua absolument pas Herry, on pouvait même dire qu'il s'y attendait.

« Je suis tellement impatiente de recevoir la marque, et dire qu'il va falloir attendre que l'on sorte de cette école avant, cela me dégoûte profondément, dit Bellatrix.  
-Et oui ma chère Bella, moi je la reçois cet été, dit Lucius apparemment très fier de lui, j'ai l'immense privilège de la recevoir avant vous.  
-Oui, tu penseras à moi quand tu massacreras tous les Moldus que tu verras n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais absolument Bella, je m'en ferai un vrai plaisir. »

Harry avait du mal à cacher ses émotions pendant ces moments là mais grâce à l'entraînement intensif que Snape lui avait fait subir son visage était toujours de glace et ses yeux froids comme l'acier. Personne n'arrivait à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ça en mettait plus d'un mal à l'aise. Harry s'en amusait beaucoup quand il voyait Malfoy qui hésitait à lui parler ou Avery qui baissait systématiquement les yeux en s'adressant à lui, un seul avait le courage de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux et ce dernier n'était autre que Snape. Enfin cela était vrai jusqu'à la semaine dernière, maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret, il n'osait plus du tout.

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire d'août vous…dit Bellatrix sur un ton hautain. Cette phrase attira tout de suite l'attention d'Harry.  
-Bah vas y tu sembles tellement impatiente de nous en parler dit Herry sur un ton très détaché. Des fois même Bellatrix hésitait à lui parler et c'était une franche victoire.  
-Eh bien lors de l'une de leur réunion ils ont été surpris par un homme, jeune d'après les rumeurs. Il a été bien sûr torturé mais il a dit qu'il était un mangemort et leur a montré la marque. Après il a complètement déraillé en disant au maître qu'il devait tuer un bébé et qu'il venait du futur. Il a même osé dire qu'un bébé détruirait le maître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, il paraît que le maître l'a tué. »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Après cette discussion Harry était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de David, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit d'autre, avait-il parlé de Harry Potter ? Avait-il dit qu'il fallait tuer Lily Evans et James Potter ? D'après Bellatrix David était mort, mais ça Harry ne le croyait pas et c'était ce sentiment là qu'il ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ?

Il fit le vide dans sa tête, tout d'abord David avait pour mission de divulguer le plus d'information du futur à Voldemort, alors pourquoi parlait-il de bébé ? Sûrement lui-même, si il avait dit toute la vérité, il était sûr que Lily et James était en grand danger, il fallait donc qu'il surveille Lily, James étant dans une famille d'Auror il était protégé, contrairement à Lily.  
Ensuite si David n'était pas mort, il avait été renié par Voldemort, ce dernier l'avait pratiquement achevé, que pouvait faire David ? La première idée d'Harry fût la vengeance. Mais David était seul ici, aucun n'appui. Qui pouvait-il aller voir pour demander de l'aide ?  
Harry se releva d'un coup…Dumbledore, qui d'autre pourrait-il aller voir ? Dumbledore, le seul dont Voldemort ait peur.

Mais…Harry comprit soudainement que David devait être proche de Dumbledore, il devait être en sécurité quelque part, et quel était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ?  
Harry blanchit tout d'un coup, l'endroit en question ne pouvait être que Poudlard…donc David pouvait être l'un des professeurs ou alors il se cacherait dans Poudlard.  
Il ressentit soudainement une secousse, le train était arrivé en gare, les Serpentards de son wagon descendirent du train en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël…

Harry préféra attendre que tous soient descendus du le train pour pouvoir à son tour sortir. Il ne se sentait plus très bien du coup, il venait de déduire quelque chose d'affreux. Comme lors de sa première année, un de ses professeurs étaient un mangemort ! Mais qui ?

Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir pour le moment, cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que tous les élèves étaient descendus du train, il était sûr que les fils et filles de mangemorts ne traîneraient pas trop longtemps dans la gare.  
Il descendit donc enfin du train et remarqua qu'il ne restait plus grand monde. Il vit une femme étreindre un James qui tentait de se sortir de ses bras, quelques Serdaigles, mais aucun Serpentard.

* * *

Il alla rejoindre Lily qui était à côté d'un couple d'apparence sympathique et d'une grande fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Pétunia, cette dernière semblait avoir 18 ou 19 ans à peu près.  
La mère de Lily s'appelait Monica Evans, elle avait les cheveux de sa fille mais de très jolie yeux bleus, elle était seulement un tout petit peu plus grande que sa fille, Lily la dépasserait sûrement l'année prochaine, elle fût tout de suite très agréable avec Herry qui pourtant avait une apparence froide.  
Le père de Lily semblait par contre vraiment moins content, une concurrence masculine sûrement, ou le fait que Herry lui prenne sa petite fille. Il s'appelait Joey Evans. Au contraire de sa femme il était franchement grand et dépassait Harry d'une tête. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé, presque noir, et des yeux…émeraude. Pas la peine de se demander d'où venait les yeux de Lily, et par la même occasion les siens.

Il serra brièvement la main d'Herry et enfin venait Pétunia…  
Ce n'était franchement pas un mannequin, au contraire, c'était exactement sa tante avec les rides en moins, toujours aussi fine, le regard hautain, les lèvres pincées, Harry la salua par politesse mais se désintéressa d'elle.  
La voiture était assez grande pour contenir les cinq personnes et les bagages des deux écoliers.  
Lily parla pratiquement pendant tout le trajet. Elle parlait des cours principalement, de ses notes, qui étaient excellentes, et bien sûr la conversation tomba fatalement sur lui.

« Oui, Herry est arrivé cette année, il était en Russie et il vient aussi d'une famille de parents non sorciers. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de tes parents.  
-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait…  
-Oh, je vois ! Et sinon, toujours la bande de Potter qui fait des blagues et qui fait perdre des points à notre maison.  
-Et toi Herry, tu es dans quelle maison ?  
-Euh, Lily avait-elle parlé de la décadence de la maison des Serpentards ? Eh bien je suis à Serpentard.  
-Oh, je ne connais pas vraiment cette maison, Lily n'en parle pas beaucoup, pourquoi au fait ma chérie ?  
-Eh bien, la plupart des élèves là bas sont…  
-Ma maison n'est pas bien réputée, mais il y a des élèves qui sont très sympa dedans, dit Herry.  
-Ah, oui je connais ce genre de personne, tu sais je suis aussi allée dans une école et je vois à peu près de quel groupe tu parles, un peu les voyous quoi !  
-Maman, s'exclama Lily, ne parle pas comme ça voyons.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est bien vrai non ? »

Lily était rouge comme une tomate, sa mère était entrain de rire et Harry faisait de même.  
Voilà le masque était tombé, ce masque d'indifférence et glacial était tombé. Il le remettrait sûrement au moment de la rentrée, il pouvait enfin être lui-même, lui Harry Potter, sans toutefois divulguer la moindre information.

A sa plus grande horreur, la voiture s'arrêta au 4 Privet Drive. Harry se sentit soudainement assez mal, Pétunia vivait donc toujours dans la maison où elle avait grandi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était pathétique…  
Sûrement à la mort de ses parents elle avait dû hériter de la maison et elle en avait aussi profité pour virer Lily. Ou bien peut-être que Lily vivait déjà chez James quand elle avait perdu ses parents.

« Nous voilà à la maison s'écria Lily très contente, tu vas voir ce n'est pas bien grand mais c'est chez moi.  
-Ca à l'air charmant, dit Harry. »

Une fois entrée Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin au placard, il suivit Lily jusque dans sa chambre. A son plus grand étonnement le chambre de Lily était celle qu'occupait Dudley, la plus grande et soudain il comprit…il allait dormir dans la même chambre que Lily. Pétunia utilisait sûrement sa petite chambre. Un sourire traversa son visage à l'image qu'il se fit, Pétunia dans son lit…il frémit. Il fallait absolument qu'il enlève cette image de sa tête où il ne pourrait définitivement plus dormir dans son lit.

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans la chambre de Lily, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger, le voyage ayant duré pratiquement toute la journée, il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger.  
Lily mit la table avec l'aide d'Harry pendant que le père de Lily était assis devant la télévision et regardait les informations. Une fois la table mise et le dîner prêt, ils s'assirent tous pour dîner.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pendant cette première semaine ? Demanda la mère de Lily.  
-Eh bien comme Herry venait de Russie j'ai pensé qu'il aimerait sûrement aller au musée de Londres. On pourrait ensuite aller faire les magasins, les courses de noël, parce que je n'ai pas encore choisi le cadeau de Gabrielle ni celui d'Anne. Après demain on pourrait peut-être aller au grand zoo de Londres. Je pensais aussi que la visite des quartiers de Londres pouvait être assez sympathique.  
-Et quand est-ce que tu laisses respirer Herry ? Demanda Monica amusée par l'entrain de sa fille.  
-Oh, bien sûr j'attendais de toute façon qu'il approuve mon programme, et puis de toute façon il faut faire aussi nos devoirs parce que c'est une année importante.  
-On n'en doute pas ma chérie, dit Joey amusé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Herry ? Demanda Lily.  
-Euh…ça c'est du programme, ma meilleure amie n'aurait pas pu faire mieux, dit-il en pensant à Hermione.  
-Ah tu as une meilleure amie ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Euh…Hermione, il l'avait dit sans avoir mal à la gorge.  
-Bon tu es donc d'accord pour notre programme. On fête noël tous les cinq ? Demanda Lily.  
-Non, répondit sèchement Pétunia, il y aura aussi Vernon, et sans oublier mamie qui viendra aussi.  
-Vernon ? C'est qui ? Demanda Lily soudain très curieuse.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, mais si tu veux savoir c'est mon petit ami et c'est du sérieux entre nous, dit-elle toujours sur le même ton. »

''' _Oh non pas lui ! Pas déjà ! Il va vraiment falloir que je passe noël en sa compagnie, je regrette presque Potter…'''_ Pensa Herry.

« A quand le mariage demanda sarcastiquement Lily  
-Sûrement bien avant toi, c'est vrai qui voudrait d'une femme comme toi dans sa vie.  
-Ca suffit les filles, vous n'avez pas honte de vous comportez comme des gamines de six ans devant un invité, franchement, dit Monica passablement énervée.  
-Excuse-moi maman, dit Lily. »

Le reste du repas se passa très calmement, personne n'osait parler, Harry se sentit légèrement en trop. A la fin du repas, il proposa son aide pour tout nettoyer mais Monica refusa, c'était un invité il n'avait pas à faire la vaisselle.  
Harry se dirigea vers la chambre quand il se sentit attrapé par la main, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Joey Evans.

« Je peux te parler un instant s'il te plaît mon garçon.  
-Bien sûr, à propos ?  
-C'est à propos de ma fille et du fait que tu dormes dans la même chambre qu'elle. »

''' _Je suis parti pour une conversation entre homme là ! Oulà il n'a pas franchement l'air d'accord que je dorme dans sa chambre. Bon c'est vrai que c'est compréhensible, mais quand même…'''_

Harry Potter le survivant, celui qui n'avait pas peur de se retrouver face à Voldemort, commença à paniquer devant le père de sa mère, autrement dit son grand père.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin, je veux que cela soit clair, je ne veux pas que tu profites du fait que tu sois dans sa chambre pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?  
-Parfaitement claire, mais vous devez savoir une chose, j'aime Lily, mais comme un frère, je serais le premier à sauter sur le garçon qui s'approche un peu trop près d'elle à mon goût.  
-Bien, me voilà rassuré, bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit »

'''_Bon ça ne s'est pas si mal passé après tout, j'ai déjà vu pire tout de même, il avait même l'air assez content. Bon c'est tout de même l'heure de rejoindre Lily'''_

Harry monta finalement dans la chambre de Lily, celle-ci lisait un livre de…  
Harry se plia en quatre pour lire le titre. Un livre de métamorphose ? Mais elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

« Je sais ce que tu te dis, mais je lis par plaisir, c'est vraiment passionnant, je l'ai déjà lu une dizaine de fois en entier mais je trouve ça toujours aussi magnifique. J'adore la métamorphose, tu es aussi un excellent élève en métamorphose.  
-Je me débrouille.  
-Tu sais l'année prochaine, ou peut-être à la fin de cette année, on va essayer de transformer des objets en animaux, pas comme en seconde année avec de tout petit animaux. Cette fois ce sera de gros animaux, comme des tigres ou des loups, peut-être même des lions.  
-Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être, dit Harry en sachant qu'il avait déjà son loup.  
-Au fait pourquoi as-tu été si long pour monter ?  
-Euh…j'ai demandé à ta mère si elle avait besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle…  
-Mais Herry tu es un invité ! Tu n'as pas à faire la vaisselle, dit Lily en coupant la parole à Harry.  
-Et si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole tu aurais su que c'était exactement ce que ta mère m'a dit. Puis j'ai eu une conversation avec ton père.  
-Une conversation avec mon père ? Oh mon Dieu il ne t'a tout de même pas sorti le couplet que si tu t'approchais trop de moi il sortait le fusil quand même ? »

Harry explosa de rire, il se tenait les côtes et au bout de 10 minutes où Lily le regarda amusé, il reprit :

« Non, il ne m'a pas…sorti le…coup…du fusil…ça ne doit marcher qu'avec des Moldus, pas avec des sorciers.  
-Peut-être, en tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir comme ça, à l'école tu es complètement renfermé, là je te vois enfin sous ton vrai jour. Au fait tu es toujours d'accord pour le programme ?  
-Oui je suis toujours d'accord, je ne suis jamais allé dans un musée.  
-Tu vas voir c'est passionnant surtout que celui de Londres est vraiment très grand, on apprend tellement de choses. Enfin tu verras par toi-même. Le zoo je suppose que tu connais tout de même.  
-Oui, j'y suis allé une fois étant petit, c'était…une expérience enrichissante, dit-il en pensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le boa.  
-Moi ce que j'adore surtout c'est les tigres et les lions, je les trouve magnifique.  
-J'aime bien aussi, mais j'ajouterais aussi les serpents, ils sont intéressants.  
-Normal pour un Serpentard dit-elle avec un joli sourire.  
-Bon si on veut être en forme pour demain je propose que l'on dorme tout de suite, comme ça demain on sera en forme pour le musée.  
-On ne se lève pas trop tôt n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry d'un regard suppliant.  
-Bah je pensais…oh bon d'accord 7h qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
-Lily, dit-il en appuyant de nouveau son regard de chien battu.  
-Peut-être que 8h dans ce cas là…  
-S'il te plaît, toujours les yeux suppliant.  
-Oh très bien 9h mais pas plus sinon on aura jamais le temps de tout faire est-ce que c'est bien clair ?  
-Parfaitement chef ! Dit-il en faisant le salut militaire  
-Idiot, dit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine figure.  
-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je ne compte pas dormir tout habillé, tu peux me dire où se trouve la salle de bain ?  
-Euh oui, juste au fond du couloir.  
-Merci.  
-J'en profite pour me mettre aussi en pyjama tu frappes avant d'entrer d'accord ?  
-Pas de problème, dit Harry en ayant pris son pyjama de sa malle et en fermant la porte de la chambre. »

Finalement en pyjama il frappa à la porte et eut le droit d'entrer cinq minutes après, Lily étant déjà dans son lit.  
Après une rapide petite discussion sur les merveilles qui attendaient Harry au musée, elle éteignit la lumière. Harry passa une merveilleuse nuit dans cette demeure qu'il détestait tant, mais qui aujourd'hui lui semblait si parfaite.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil de Lily sonna à 9 heure pile, Harry aurait bien voulu dormir plus. Pendant tout un trimestre il avait dû dormir à peu près sur ses gardes, là il pouvait enfin dormir complètement se sachant en sécurité. Mais non Lily en avait décidée autrement…  
Le petit déjeuner fût très agréable, sûrement parce que Pétunia avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Harry déjeuna donc avec Lily et ses deux parents. La conversation tourna très vite sur le programme de la journée et Joey proposa même à Lily et Harry de les emmener au musée en voiture. Lily en était enchantée, ils rentreraient ensuite en bus, puis la fin du chemin à pied. 

Harry s'attarda devant cette immense bâtisse qu'était le British Museum, puis ils se décidèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur. Heureusement l'entrée de ce musée était gratuite, c'était une dépense en moins juste avant noël, même si Harry n'offrait qu'un seul cadeau cette année et c'était pour Lily, quoiqu'il pourrait aussi envoyer quelque chose à Sophie, et pourquoi pas à Severus ?  
Mais une grande question se posait : que pourrait-il offrir à Severus ? Franchement, il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien…

Lily prit un guide et énuméra tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans le musée.

« Alors en fait il y a pas mal de galeries différentes à voir, je te les dis et on avise ensuite d'accord ?  
-Pas de problème  
-Très bien alors : l'Afrique et les Amériques, le Proche-Orient antique, l'Asie, la Grande Bretagne et l'Europe, l'Egypte, la Grèce et Rome, le Japon, les monnaies et les médailles et pour finir les dessins et les gravures. Alors on fait quoi ?  
-Bah, je suppose que tu as déjà tout vu n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh…oui…  
-D'accord, alors ce qu'il me plairait bien c'est l'Egypte, et si on a le temps on pourrait aussi faire un tour du côté de la Grèce et Rome, ça te va ?  
-Ce sont les galeries que je préfère, avec bien sûr celle sur la grande Bretagne et l'Europe. Tu vas voir c'est vraiment intéressant, dit-elle toute excitée à l'idée de revoir ces deux galeries. »

Dans la galerie Egyptiennes ils trouvèrent de magnifiques sarcophages, la plupart de prêtresse, d'autre de pharaon, c'était vraiment magique. Lily se faisait un plaisir de dire absolument tout ce qu'elle savait dessus, les légendes égyptiennes et la mythologie. Elle avait même réussie, grâce à un guide, à traduire la plupart des hiéroglyphes. Sur les sarcophages tout ce qui était écrit était la vie de la personne enterré. Le plus drôle c'était que la plupart des écrits racontaient la présence de sorcier auprès des pharaons, mais les Moldus pensaient plutôt aux sorciers des contes et légendes. Pour Lily et Harry, ils savaient pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire.  
Le monde sorcier savait très bien que les plus illustres sorciers vivaient au temps des pharaons, ou d'autre temps.

La partie sur la Grèce était aussi très intéressante, Harry s'aperçut qu'il adorait tout ce qui touchait à la mythologie, les Moldus avaient crées tellement de mythes et de légendes, il voulait tout connaître, surtout depuis qu'il faisait lui-même partie d'une prophétie. D'après les grecs, on ne pouvait pas échapper aux prédictions, ce qui ne lui remonta pas franchement le moral. Mais cela lui fit tout de même penser qu'il devait absolument continuer à s'entraîner. Il fallait qu'il se batte contre Voldemort et il devait absolument gagner. Cette prophétie était un vrai fardeau qui commençait à lui peser. Il voulait la présence de Sirius ou Remus à ses côtés mais les deux adultes n'étaient pas là.  
Sirius ne serait d'ailleurs plus jamais là. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup tellement vide, le seul bruit qu'il entendait état les propres battements de son cœur. Pourquoi le sien continuait-il à battre alors que celui des personnes qu'il aimait ne battaient plus ?

C'était tellement injuste, la vie de Sirius avait été injuste, et de le voir tellement insouciant, tellement plein de vie, cela lui faisait peut-être encore plus mal que tout.  
Il avait réussi à parler avec son père et après ? Il voyait bien que son père le détestait, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il l'avait lu quand il était parti avec la famille de Lily, il se sentait abandonné par son propre père. Mais comment ce dernier pouvait savoir ?  
Harry n'avait rien le droit de dire et pourtant…  
C'était quelque chose de trop demandé pour lui, un adulte aurait pu peut-être tenir le choc, mais lui, ne le pouvait plus. Il détestait sa situation, il voulait rentrer chez lui et pleurer son parrain tranquillement parce qu'ici…il ne pourrait jamais faire son deuil.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'ils sortirent tous les deux du musée et commencèrent leur après midi de shopping. Les magasins ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait dans Londres, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Ils trouvèrent de tout et même un magasin de 5 étages remplis uniquement de jouet nommé Harrod's, c'était vraiment magnifique. Harry se sentait tout heureux dans cet univers de jouet qu'il n'avait pas connu, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais reçu étant petit.  
Il s'attarda devant une peluche qui représentait un chien noir, il était magnifique, tout à fait Patmol. Le problème étant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'acheter, il devait d'abord acheter les cadeaux qu'il voulait offrir aux autres. Toute sa vie il n'avait fait que penser aux autres, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'on pouvait le changer, c'était dans sa nature.

Lily alla dans une petite bijouterie bon marché pour acheter un joli pendentif à Gabrielle, c'était une petite larme de couleur beige crème. Harry était sûr que le cadeau plairait beaucoup à Gabrielle.  
Elle alla par contre choisir pour Anne quelque chose de beaucoup moins féminin, c'était un livre sur les différentes techniques de combats. Harry se promit de faire attention la prochaine fois qu'il s'approcherait d'Anne.  
De son côté Harry acheta aussi un pendentif et une chaîne en argent pour Sophie, le pendentif représentait un petit ange. Pour Severus ce fût beaucoup plus compliqué et il ne comptait pas sur l'aide de Lily pour choisir. Il essaya de trouver un objet dont Severus pourrait se servir, peut-être même le protéger, s'il lui offrait une amulette ce dernier le prendrait très mal ça c'était certain.  
Il se décida pour une petite dague assez discrète, le manche représentait un serpent et il s'adaptait assez bien à toutes les mains grâce à un simple sortilège, la lame était tranchante et elle était en argent pur. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.  
Lily le regarda de travers quand il fit son achat mais elle ne dit rien.  
Ils passèrent devant le chaudron baveur et en profitèrent pour déposer leur cadeaux à la poste, les cadeaux partiraient pour arriver exactement le 24 à minuit pile.

Une fois sorti du chemin de traverse ils prirent le bus et rentrèrent calmement chez Lily, ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même au petit square et discutèrent encore une petite heure.

« Ecoute Herry, je ne suis pas spécialement curieuse mais…c'était pour qui tes cadeaux ?  
-L'un était pour Sophie, l'autre pour…il regarda Lily…Severus. Il vit de l'étonnement dans les yeux de Lily.  
-Snape ?  
-Oui, si tu préfères. Tu n'as rien offert à Potter ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
-Et puis quoi encore. Elle se mit à rire. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, je crois que c'est un enfant pourri gâté et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est tellement arrogant.  
-Oui peut-être… »

Harry rigolait intérieurement, il est vrai que son père était agaçant et puéril, sans parler bien sûr de son arrogance, mais Lily lui en voulait beaucoup trop, ces raisons était encore obscure. Peut-être que finalement son père n'avait pas forcé sa mère à l'aimer…on ne peut s'étonner de rien dans le monde magique. Harry commençait à peine à s'y habituer.

Ils rentrèrent donc pour l'heure du dîner et racontèrent leur journée aux parents de Lily, cette dernière bien sûr fit l'éloge du grand musée et s'attarda beaucoup sur les prophéties qu'elle avait lu.

« Vous vous rendez compte, pour ces personnages leur destin était marqué noir sur blanc avant même qu'ils naissent, vous ne trouvez pas ça magnifique ?  
-Franchement non Lily, on a l'impression que notre vie va être complètement dicté par un bout de parchemin. On ne contrôle rien cette sensation doit être vraiment désagréable, Harry essaya de parler de façon détaché comme si cela ne le concernait pas mais il sentit que Lily ne serait pas dupe.  
-Peut-être, je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle là, tu sembles bien au courant.  
-Euh…tu sais j'ai lu beaucoup de chose sur les légendes grecques et…tiens par exemple Oedipe c'est un bon exemple. Il n'a pas pu se défaire de cette prophétie, il a essayé pourtant, mais non, rien à faire, elle l'a poursuivi jusqu'à sa mort, je trouve ça horrible.  
-Oui, tu as raison, mais il faut se dire que c'était peut-être des gens à part qui avaient des prophéties…  
-Ouais, des gens à part, Harry avait pris un ton amer qui n'échappa pas à Lily. »

Cette première journée avait été particulièrement épuisante pour Harry, il n'était pas habituer à autant bouger en une seule journée. Lily semblait morte de fatigue aussi, mais elle était très excitée par la journée du lendemain, le programme était le zoo.  
Harry n'y avait été qu'une seule fois, il pourrait sûrement apprécier beaucoup plus cette fois ci, mais le destin est parfois cruel…

« Bon alors cette fois comme on n'a pas les cadeaux de noël à acheter je te propose une chose  
-Laquelle, demanda Harry soudain très curieux  
-Je mets le réveil à 9h10  
-Dis moi que tu plaisantes Lily, pitié dis moi que tu plaisantes, il eut pour seule réponse un oreiller dans la figure.  
-D'accord, on joue à ce jeu là mademoiselle, et bien on va jouer à ce jeu là. »

S'en suivit une magnifique bataille d'oreiller, ce fut bien sûr Harry qui gagna et il posa ses propres conditions de réveil…Lily accepta et elle mit le réveil à sonner pour 10h, c'était déjà une grande victoire pour Harry.

« Dis moi Herry…  
-Quoi ?  
-Si, oh non laisse tomber.  
-Bah vas-y, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, maintenant que tu as commencé tu assumes et tu dis ce que tu avais à me dire.  
-Oh très bien, mais tu te passes de commentaire.  
-Je verrais bien…  
-Bon d'accord, disons que toutes mes amies ont été invitées chez Potter pour sa petite fête et…  
-Tu sais Lily si tu veux y aller, n'hésite pas, moi je pourrais rentrer à Poudlard. N'hésite pas si tu veux aller t'amuser chez Potter.  
-Mais non gros bêta ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai posé un ultimatum à Potter, s'il voulait que je vienne il devait aussi t'accepter.  
-Ok, alors là tu peux être sûre qu'il ne va pas t'inviter, quoique, il murmura cette dernière phrase et Lily ne l'entendit pas.  
-Oh de toute façon on verra bien, ce n'est que la semaine prochaine, mais imaginons qu'il accepte, tu…tu viendrais ?  
-Euh…Harry réfléchit, c'était une occasion unique qui se présentait à lui, si bien sûr elle se présentait et…  
-Le problème c'est qu'il y aura que des Gryffondors.  
-Si tu veux que je vienne Lily, je viendrais.  
-C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.  
-Oui c'est vrai.  
-Merci beaucoup, bon bien sûr encore faudrait-il que Potter t'invite et c'est peu probable.  
-Là je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Bon allez, je suis mort de fatigue, bonne nuit Lily.  
-Bonne nuit Herry. »

Autant en début de soirée Harry était fatigué, autant maintenant c'était impossible de s'endormir. Il était obsédé par cette invitation, si son père l'invitait il allait aussi pouvoir profiter de ses autres grands-parents et découvrir la maison où avait grandi son père. C'était vraiment une occasion unique pour lui. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était sceptique quant au fait que son père allait inviter un Serpentard chez lui…

* * *

Quand le réveil sonna Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire voler l'objet à travers la chambre et de se cacher sous son oreiller et ses couvertures si chaudes…  
Lily par contre s'éveilla comme une fleur, en forme et elle réveilla donc Harry par la manière forte. Elle lui retira ses couvertures et son oreiller, ce qu'Harry n'appréciât pas du tout, il émit un sourd grognement de contestation.

« Allez la marmotte, debout, si tu veux aller voir tous les animaux qui peuple le zoo de Londres va falloir que tu te lèves et plus vite que ça.  
-Lily…juste cinq minutes d'accord ?  
-Je vais prendre ma douche, tu as intérêt à être prêt quand je reviendrais.  
-Ouais…promis dit-il en se rendormant complètement. »

C'est fou à quelle vitesse le temps passe quand on dort, les filles mettaient pourtant un temps fou à prendre leur douche, mais cette fois Harry était persuadé que Lily avait mis deux secondes à la prendre.  
Le second réveil fut pire, Lily pouvait vraiment être très méchante. I

Il dormait sur un matelas allongé par terre, mais Lily fit disparaître le matelas et le choc bien que minime fut violent pour Harry.

« Miss Evans c'est définitif, je vous déteste…  
-Sachez Mr Praott que c'est réciproque. Allez dépêche toi, va prendre ta douche, le petit déjeuner doit déjà être prêt.  
-Oui…je me dépêche, dit-il en prenant absolument tout son temps. »

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien et le réveilla complètement, il descendit au petit déjeuner et vit que Pétunia était là aussi, mais que les parents de Lily semblaient absent, il décida de jouer à un petit jeu assez amusant.

La magie sans baguette il commençait à bien maîtriser quand il s'agissait de tout petit sort, surtout ceux de déplacement. Il commença à s'amuser à déplacer légèrement la tasse de café de Pétunia, de façon à ce qu'elle ne l'attrape pas, Harry rigola doucement en voyant la tête qu'elle fit.  
Elle essaya de saisir une tartine, Harry éloigna juste assez le plat pour que sa main se referme dans le vide, là elle ne comprit toujours pas. Harry commençait à se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas trop rire.  
Elle finit par saisir sa tartine et tenta d'attraper le couteau pour le beurre, Harry le décala d'un tout petit centimètre et comme d'habitude sa main se referma dans le vide. Elle afficha maintenant un air légèrement énervé, elle devait sûrement se dire qu'elle n'était pas très bien réveillée.  
Pétunia commença à beurrer sa tartine, elle mit sa confiture et là, moment ultime, Harry se vengea gentiment de toutes ces années de travail…la tartine pleine de confiture se renversa sur son haut. Pétunia commença à crier et par malchance c'est Lily qui se prit tout, elle ne sembla bien sûr pas comprendre.  
Pétunia se leva, pendant qu'Harry pénétra dans la cuisine, et alla se changer. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Lily bien sûr fit tout de suite le rapprochement et bizarrement elle n'en voulut pas du tout à Harry, elle lui fit même un grand sourire.

La journée avait très bien commencé, une fois prêts, ils prirent le bus pour arriver devant le grand zoo de Londres. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé au cours des années parce que c'était toujours le même, les animaux devait aussi être tous les même, mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à Lily que Harry ne refusa pas. Par contre cette fois ci, l'entrée fut payante. L'argent commençait à disparaître petit à petit, Harry n'en n'avait pas pris beaucoup, il fallait donc qu'il fasse attention.

Autant les singes ne les intéressaient pas beaucoup, autant les tigres blancs étaient magnifiques et les lions étaient majestueux. Le mâle dominant ressemblait d'ailleurs fortement à Crinfouillis, il regarda Harry dans les yeux, ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Après 5 minutes dans cette position le lion se leva et alla vers Harry, la vitre qui les séparait était transparente. Le lion posa ses deux pattes dessus et continua de regarder fixement Harry.  
La plupart des gens les regardaient tous les deux, Harry regardait uniquement le lion et Lily semblait impressionné.  
Harry décida de changer d'enclos, Lily n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce fameux lion. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un troupeau de cerf, ils étaient magnifiques, Lily était en admiration devant eux, Harry trouva cela très drôle.

Puis ils finirent par arriver au vivarium, l'antre des serpents. Lily regarda Harry qui hésitait à entrer et elle s'en amusa.

« Allez Herry tu ne vas tout de même pas avoir peur de rencontrer des serpents, ils ne sont pas en liberté, ils sont dans des cages, heureusement d'ailleurs.  
-Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux d'y être ?  
-Je ne pense pas, mais je préfère qu'ils soient là que dans la nature.  
-Si tu le dis. »

Lily entra la première et Harry la suivit. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit, les personnes semblaient chuchoter, c'était bizarre. Il s'avança et constata que la plupart des serpents semblaient endormis. Bien sûr, il y avait une cage où se trouvait toute une classe, les enfants devaient tous avoir une dizaine d'années et la plupart frappaient contre le carreau, cela dérangeait énormément le serpent.

« Si ils continuent je vais m'énerver, arrêtez où je vais vous faire peur »

Bien sûr Harry était le seul à comprendre les paroles du serpent et en toucha un mot au professeur qui hocha la tête, les élèves partirent.

« Merci jeune humain, même si tu ne peux pas me comprendre »

Harry sourit au serpent et très discrètement lui répondit :

« De rien »

Le serpent sembla étonné, enfin sembla parce qu'il est très dur de voir les sentiments d'un serpent tout de même, Lily arriva à ce moment là.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui très beau, bon si on allait voir ailleurs.  
-Tu veux déjà quitter l'animal qui est l'emblème de ta propre maison ?  
-Ils dorment tous.  
-Très bien, les prochains animaux sont les tortues.  
-Alors allons-y »

''' _Ah Lily si tu savais que l'animal de ma maison n'est autre qu'un lion…'''_

Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant qui était dans le zoo lui-même, Lily offrit en souvenir une peluche en forme de lion à Harry, qui fut très touché par son cadeau. Il était heureux, c'était le premier cadeau de sa mère.

L'après midi ne fut pas très chargé, Lily et Harry rentrèrent tôt pour pouvoir se préparer, le dîner de famille étant le soir même. Harry avait un trac fou, il allait voir son arrière grand-mère, mais aimait-elle les sorciers ? C'était la question qui occupait l'esprit d'Harry toute la fin de l'après midi. De plus il ne savait pas bien s'habiller dans le monde Moldus, il choisit tout de même un pantalon noir avec un haut blanc, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son look, il préférait rester naturel.  
Lily quand à elle avait décidé de mettre la robe qu'elle avait mis pour le bal. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais Harry sentait qu'elle était tout de même très stressée.  
Ce fût très drôle surtout au moment où la sonnette se mit à retentir, là elle était carrément hystérique et Harry était plié en deux.

« Tu trouves ça drôle toi, je te signale qu'il n'y a rien de drôle, ma grand-mère fait assez attention à l'apparence physique, tu vois et là je ne sais pas…  
-Lily calme toi, tu es très jolie et tu lui feras une très bonne impression, relaxe toi d'accord ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même.  
-Presque quand même…  
-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, je te dis que tu es la plus belle de la soirée.  
-Tu en es sûr ?  
-Certain, allez, allons dire bonjour tout de même.

-Oui mais tu comprends…  
-Tout de suite miss Evans et que ça saute, dit-il sur un ton menaçant.  
-Très bien, j'y vais…tu sais tu es agaçant quand tu veux.  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ton grand frère  
-Ouais…si tu le dis, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Harry ne s'était pas trompé, Lily était la plus belle de la soirée, sa grand-mère en fut éblouie. Pétunia avait fait attention pour s'habiller mais franchement, on ne pouvait pas surpasser Lily.

« Lily ma petite fille…tu es…magnifique…autant que moi dans ma jeunesse  
-Oh merci mamie, c'est vrai tu trouves ?  
-Oh oui ma chérie tu es resplendissante.  
-Merci, mamie, je te présente un camarade de classe, il s'appelle Herry.  
-Bonjour jeune homme, je vois que ma petite fille a très bon goût.  
-Bonjour madame, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous contredire, c'est plutôt moi qui ait bon goût non ?  
-Charmant, il est tout à fait charmant ton petit copain Lily.  
-Euh…mamie, ce n'est pas mon petit copain, disons que je le considère comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.  
-Oh…alors il est charmant mon petit fils et sur ceux elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui faisait une magnifique trace de rouge à lèvre. »

Harry adorait déjà son arrière grand-mère, elle était vraiment drôle, le dîner allait être vraiment très sympathique, enfin jusqu'à ce que la sonnette résonna de nouveau et que Pétunia se précipita pour aller ouvrir.  
Après cinq minutes d'attente Pétunia et Vernon entrèrent. Harry crut qu'il allait se défaire la mâchoire. Il avait devant lui Vernon, mais un Vernon…maigre…enfin, disons pas aussi gros que dans ses souvenirs. Il fallait remarquer qu'étant jeune Vernon n'était pas si moche à regarder, c'est sûr il y avait plus beau, mais il n'était pas moche.  
Il n'avait par contre toujours pas de cou et des épaules plutôt carré, mais son visage jeune était plein de vie, il voulait impressionner la famille de celle qu'il aimait cela se voyait.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Vernon Dursley  
-Bonjour et vous êtes le petit ami de Pétunia ? Demanda la grand-mère de cette dernière  
-Euh…non pas tout à fait…je suis son fiancé.  
-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous deux, lança Lily étonné.  
-Que veux-tu ma chère sœur, j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime.  
-Oh ne t'inquiète donc pas Pétunia, lança Herry, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un, magnifique comme elle est.  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec Herry, lança la grand-mère.  
-Merci, dit Lily en rougissant. »

Le moment de passer à table arriva, Harry fut vraiment enchanté d'avoir connu son arrière grand-mère, qui s'appelait au passage Marie, elle était tellement drôle. Le repas se passa très bien, Harry rattrapant à chaque fois les piques méchantes que lançait Pétunia envers sa sœur et le plus drôle c'est que Marie était toujours d'accord avec lui.

A minuit pile, les membres de la famille ouvrirent leurs cadeaux, Lily avait offert une jolie théière à sa grand-mère qui fut très touché, elle reçut de sa part un livre sur les légendes du monde sorcier.  
Aucun étonnement au fait que Pétunia n'ait rien offert à Lily et vice-versa.  
Les parents de Lily lui avaient offert un bon pour un magasin de vêtement connu dans Londres. Lily avait offert à ses parents un ensemble de parfum.

« Eh bien Herry tu n'as donc rien offert à Lily, demanda Marie étonné.  
-Eh bien, je le fais selon les coutumes des sorciers, Vernon frémit à ce mot.  
-Oh c'est vrai ? Demanda Marie soudain très attentive.  
-Oui, les sorciers envoient leurs cadeaux par hiboux et c'est le lendemain quand on se réveille que l'on trouve tous les cadeaux au bout de son lit.  
-C'est vraiment chouette, dit Marie, j'aurais beaucoup aimé être une sorcière, je n'arrête pas d'en apprendre beaucoup avec ma petite Lily.  
-Oui, il y a des gens qui aiment ce monde et d'autres qui le détestent dit-il en regardant Vernon. »

La soirée s'acheva vers deux heures du matin, Marie et Vernon rentrèrent chez eux puis, peu après, Lily et Harry allèrent se coucher.

« Bon donc 9 heures demain d'accord ?  
-Lily, tu fais ça je te tue est-ce bien claire ?  
-Très claire. On dit 10 heures alors ?  
-Lily, grogna Harry.  
-Oh très bien, je ne mets pas le réveil.  
-Merci. »

Harry s'endormit directement, il était tellement fatigué, mais quelle merveilleuse journée tout de même…  
Lily aussi s'endormit tout de suite, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mettre le réveil mais elle adorait taquiner Herry, il était tellement drôle. Enfin surtout depuis le début des vacances, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi pendant l'année scolaire. Il avait toujours ce masque froid et elle se demandait toujours pourquoi il l'avait brisé pour elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est Harry qui se réveilla en premier, il avait envie de lui jouer un tour, mais quelque chose qu'elle ne prendrait pas trop mal, c'était assez difficile.  
Il opta pour la même blague qu'elle lui avait faite la veille, il fit disparaître son lit et fit apparaître un vieux matelas tout miteux. La réaction de Lily ne se fit pas attendre.

« Praott, tu n'as pas honte !  
-Alors là pas du tout Miss Evans, mais alors absolument pas, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui avait commencé il me semble non !  
-Très bien tu as gagné dit-elle en éclatant de rire.  
-Allez viens ouvrir tes cadeaux. Apparemment tu en as plein, lui dit-il en constatant sa grande pile de cadeaux.  
-Tes parents et tes amis ne t'en ont pas envoyé ?  
-Non, ils ne peuvent pas, dit-il en regardant les trois paquets qu'il avait.  
-Bon allez je défaits vite tous ces paquets dit-elle au comble de la joie. »

Lily était aimée, ça c'était certains et Harry en fut très content. Il défit son premier cadeau, c'était un cadeau de Sophie qui lui offrait un bracelet en signe de leur amitié. C'était un fin bracelet en argent, deux brins d'argent tissé entre eux, d'après Sophie ces deux brins signifiaient leur amitié.  
Le deuxième cadeau était plus surprenant, surtout qu'il venait d'une personne assez spéciale. Ce cadeau venait de Severus Snape. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Snape lui offrirait un cadeau, Harry lui aurait rit au nez.  
C'était un gros livre noir, un livre sur les potions, ce qui était très étonnant de la part de Severus. Le livre traitait spécialement des potions qui affectaient le physique, le petit mot était aussi très surprenant :

_Pour jouer les espions il faut savoir se déguiser. SR_

Eh bien, au moins il pourrait faire un excellent usage de ce livre, il y avait même une potion qui pouvait le faire changer de voix.

« Un cadeau de Severus ? Dit Lily qui avait observé Herry.  
-Euh oui, un livre sur les potions.  
-C'est drôle mais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Le dernier cadeau d'Harry était une peluche, c'était celle qui ressemblait tellement à Patmol et qu'il avait vu dans ce grand magasin de jouet. Il était fou de joie. Il sauta carrément sur Lily en lui faisant un énorme bisou sur la joue.

« Je suppose que tu aimes mon cadeau dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.  
-J'adore, merci beaucoup tu ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie pour moi, merci beaucoup. »

Lily était toute émue, apparemment cela signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de cadeaux, une belle peluche : un magnifique tigre blanc de la part d'Herry, pas mal de livre de la part de toutes ses copines et un cadeau auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. C'était un magnifique cadeau, un pendentif en forme de fleur de lis en jade, accompagné d'une chaîne en argent très fine, c'était tout simplement superbe.

« Eh bien celui ou celle qui t'a offert ça ne s'est pas moqué de toi, dit Harry.  
-Tu sais de qui cela peut bien pouvoir venir ?  
-Aucune idée, mentit Harry.  
-C'est dommage il faut vraiment que je trouve cette personne pour la remercier, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'a jamais reçue.  
-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique tu veux que je te l'accroche ?  
-Euh oui je veux bien. »

Après s'être habillés, ils descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. À la plus grande horreur d'Harry Vernon était aussi là, mais pas les parents de Lily. Cela sentait la bataille à plein nez.

« Tiens voilà les monstres dit Pétunia sur un ton méprisant.  
-Tiens voilà la colérique, dit Harry du tac au tac.  
-La quoi ? Répète un peu ça espèce de petite larve.  
-Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est qu'une larve ? Demanda t-il très sérieusement  
-Je…Pétunia était horrifiée par le changement soudain d'Herry.  
-Comment tu appelles ma fiancée toi, dit-il en montrant les poings.  
-Ca suffit, on n'est pas ici pour se battre mais pour passer de bonnes vacances, dit Lily furieuse.  
-Les vacances avec toi ne sont jamais de bonnes vacances, lança Pétunia.  
-Très bien, tu le prends comme ça ! Lança Lily. »

Lily murmura quelque chose et les cheveux de Pétunia se colorèrent en vert.

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Espèce de monstre !  
-C'est pas moi le monstre avec la tête que tu te paies.  
-Change la immédiatement ou sinon je te jure que je vais…  
-Que tu vas quoi ? Demanda Harry toujours très froid.  
-Que je vais te régler ton compte à toi, lança Vernon.  
-Alors là j'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Soudain le pantalon de Vernon se détacha, comme par magie, laissant apparaître un magnifique caleçon couleur marron, vraiment pas une belle couleur.  
Vernon outré se jeta sur Herry qui le plaqua au mur sans baguette.

« Alors écoute moi bien maintenant, Lily et moi nous sommes descendus pour manger tranquillement et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui, de toute façon je ne resterais pas une minute de plus avec des gens comme vous, cracha-t-il. »

Il partit furieux tandis que Pétunia montait se cacher dans sa chambre.

« Je suis désolée Herry, je pensais qu'elle allait nous laisser tranquille, moi j'y suis habitué mais ça doit faire drôle pour toi n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non pas tant que ça, je connais beaucoup de gens comme eux.  
-C'est triste, dans le monde magique et dans le monde Moldus on me déteste.  
-Mais non Lily, ceux qui le pensent ne sont que des imbéciles.  
-Merci, bon allez viens déjeuner, oh mon dieu j'ai presque honte je me suis servie de la magie sur ma sœur.  
-Disons qu'à ce moment précis elle le méritait.  
-Alors on fait nos devoirs cet après-midi ?  
-Oh génial j'en frémis d'avance.  
-Après si tu veux on pourrait aller à la piscine, il y en a une pas très loin, elle vient juste d'ouvrir on pourra y faire un tour plus tard.  
-Si tu veux, et si elle est à l'intérieur parce que il ne fait pas vraiment très chaud dehors.  
-Mais oui gros bêta je ne comptais pas me baigner par ce temps dehors, je ne suis pas folle tout de même.  
-Si tu le dis. »

La journée se passa assez bien, Harry n'aimait pas faire ses devoirs mais il devait avouer qu'il était content de les faire avec Lily. Dès qu'il avait un problème elle était là pour l'aider, même s'il ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule fois son aide en botanique.  
La piscine fut très agréable car peu de monde allait à la piscine en plein mois de Décembre. A l'approche de la fin de la semaine les parents de Lily semblèrent gênés et abordèrent le sujet le samedi.

« Bon voilà, ton père et moi avons décidé de s'offrir un voyage…  
-Mais c'est géniale s'écria tout de suite Lily.  
-Attend ma chérie que j'ai fini de parler s'il te plaît.  
-Euh…d'accord dit Lily, sa mère semblait assez troublée.  
-On va partir toute la semaine prochaine et on ne voudrait pas que vous restiez à la maison. Je sais que Pétunia peut aller chez une de ses copines mais pour toi et Herry il faudrait que vous trouviez quelqu'un chez qui habiter pendant une semaine.  
-Euh…Lily comprenait le trouble de sa mère, je vais essayer de trouver…vous partez quand ?  
-Demain, il faudrait qu'il en soi de même pour vous.  
-Quoi déjà demain ?  
-Oui.  
-Bon je vais demander. »

Le soir même Lily envoya des messages à ses amies. Harry lui avait prêté Hedwige qui c'était fait vraiment discrète pendant toute cette semaine. Elle semblait en vouloir beaucoup à Harry mais ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Hedwige revint très vite, Anne et Gabrielle ne pouvait pas, mais elle revenait également avec un troisième parchemin ce qui étonna encore plus Harry.  
C'était un mot de James et Lily sembla assez mitigé en le lisant, elle regarda gravement Harry.

« Bon je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution mais je sais pas si tu vas beaucoup aimer. Potter nous invite à sa fête, tu as donc intérêt à venir.  
-Eh bien ça je le savais déjà mais ça n'explique pas ta tête.  
-Il nous invite aussi à passer toute la semaine chez lui.  
-…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-Ce que j'en pense ? Eh bien qu'il faut savoir prendre les bonnes occasions et que s'il nous invite si gentiment on ne peut pas lui refuser.  
-Très bien, je lui envoie donc ma réponse, comment il a su pour notre situation ?  
-Je pense que l'une de tes copines a dû lui en toucher un mot.  
-Peut-être. Oh mon dieu ! Une semaine chez Potter, comment je vais faire pour survivre ?  
-Tu survivras très bien, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour toi. »

Il envoya donc Hedwige, Lily prévint ses parents comme quoi tout était arrangé et Hedwige arriva le soir avec un petit message.

_Rendez vous, demain, à 10h chez toi.  
James._

**A suivre…**


	15. Le manoir Potter

Alors exceptionnellement je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui (lundi 3 mai 2004) en l'honneur de ma meilleure amie Natacha, qui vient aujourd'hui d'avoir 16 ans. Elle lit cette histoire et elle l'adore. C'est par ses critiques et ses corrections que j'avais commencé une première histoire la mettant en scène elle et moi (chercher pas vous l'aurez jamais cette histoire !).  
Puis j'en ai débuté une autre, mais que j'ai aussi arrêté ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Et là miracle, ma meilleure amie approuve celle d'Harry Potter !  
Donc Natacha si tu lis ce message, je te souhaite vraiment un anniversaire d'enfer, et cela de tout mon cœur. Ma natachou que je connais depuis qu'elle est née ! Je peux vous dire qu'on a vraiment fait les 400 coups ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point !  
**BISOUS ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NATACHA !

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 : Le Manoir Potter.

* * *

Après la réception du message, Lily et Harry préparèrent leurs valises pour être prêt vers 9h30.  
Pétunia était déjà partie chez Vernon, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Les parents de Lily semblaient aussi déjà prêts pour partir.

« Bon, on vous a laissé le petit déjeuner en place, vous rangerez tout quand vous partirez, je te fais confiance Lily ?  
-Oui maman, je ne suis plus une gamine tu sais…  
-Oui je sais mais je préviens au cas où.  
-Allez faites un bon voyage, de toute façon on va venir nous chercher dans moins d'une petite demi heure, il faut donc qu'on se dépêche de manger nous aussi.  
-Très bien, au revoir ma chérie, on se revoit à Pâques de toute façon n'est ce pas ?  
-Je…je ne sais pas maman, je vous écrirais de toute façon.  
-D'accord, au revoir Herry, ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance.  
-Merci, c'est réciproque vous savez, au revoir.  
-J'espère qu'on se reverra de toute façon Herry, lança la mère de Lily.  
-Non, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra, dit-il dans un murmure inaudible. »

Après encore quelques recommandations de la part de Monica Evans, ils finirent enfin par partir.

« J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, dit-elle joyeusement.  
-Bah…ta mère t'aime c'est normal.  
-Oui mais tout de même…j'ai quand même 16 ans…je n'en ai pas 4.  
-Tu sais l'amour d'une mère est une chose très importante…dit-il à regret.  
-Oui je sais…Bon il faudrait qu'on déjeune vite avant que…l'autre arrive.  
-Tu sais, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aimer le fait qu'on aille chez Potter pendant une semaine.  
-J'ai accepté uniquement parce que je n'avais pas le choix.  
-Oh Lily, on a toujours le choix et tu as choisi d'aller chez Potter au lieu de choisir de retourner à Poudlard.  
-C'est uniquement parce qu'il y aura Gabrielle et Anne.  
-Oui, si tu le dis, marmonna Harry aucunement convaincu. »

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, rangèrent la cuisine puis descendirent les valises.

« Bon, il est en retard…dit Lily  
-Moi ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Bah…je redoute le moyen de transport qu'il empruntera.  
-Je, oh mon dieu ! Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé, j'étais sûre qu'il arriverait par la porte comme tout le monde.  
-Les sorciers ne sont pas comme les Moldus, je ne suis même pas sûr que Potter sache ce que c'est qu'une sonnette…  
-Oh ! Je crains le pire !  
-Je crois que tu en as parfaitement le droit.  
-Oh ! Arrête toi et ton humour !  
-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai de l'humour.  
-Bah là tout de suite je préfèrerais que tu ne dises rien. Il faut que je réfléchisse. La cheminée n'est pas bouchée, donc il peut arriver par là, j'espère qu'il ne tentera pas le portoloin je déteste ce moyen de transport.  
-Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule, bon je suppose qu'on ne peut pas espérer en voiture, peut-être en balai, ça pourrait être sympa.  
-Alors là non, il n'en est pas question, je ne monterais pas sur un balai pour tout l'or du monde. »

Sur ces paroles, la cheminée se mit à crépitée et quelques secondes plus tard Sirius Black apparut dans l'antre de la cheminée.

« Bonjour Lily ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton enjoué. Et Praott, dit-il sur un tout autre ton.

-A mon avis Black, tu n'es pas venu tout seul. Je te conseillerais donc de quitter l'âtre avant que… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James atterrit lourdement sur Sirius.

« Non mais James, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore quelques secondes ! Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable.  
-Comment je pouvais deviner que tu allais rester planter dans l'âtre, tu es pourtant né dans une famille de sorcier, tu sais comment se passe les voyages en poudre de cheminette.  
-Bah, tu vois, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour. Je n'allais pas sortir de l'âtre avant que Lily m'invite chez elle tout de même. »

Les garçons continuaient de se crier dessus gentiment tandis qu'Harry était mort de rire, Lily aussi sauf qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. Elle se mordait la lèvre.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux.  
-Déjà vous êtes dans une position ridicule et ensuite, deux sorciers nés dans une famille de sorcier ne sachant pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette, c'est franchement comique. Même moi je sais mieux l'utiliser que vous, lança Herry.  
-Moi aussi, dit Lily.  
-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais la famille de James vous attend avec impatience, faut que je vous prévienne sa mère est…. »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase James lui avait mis la main devant la bouche.

« Il raconte n'importe quoi, faut pas l'écouter.  
-Comme si j'allais écouter Black, lança Herry.  
-Je sens qu'on va passer une merveilleuse semaine, dit Lily en voyant l'animosité qu'il y avait entre Herry et les deux maraudeurs. »

Harry avait pris soin de rétrécir leurs affaires et avait libéré Hedwige dont la cage avait aussi été rétrécie.

« Praott c'est ta chouette ?  
-Ouais.  
-Ah ! Je pensais que c'était celle de Lily, dit Sirius.  
-Non, je n'ai pas de chouette, en tous cas vous ne la trouvez pas magnifique dit Lily en essayant d'avoir une conversation moins froide entre les garçons.  
-Mouais, dirent James et Sirius. »

Pourtant quand James avait vu entrer la chouette chez lui il l'avait trouvé magnifique, mais il ne voulait absolument pas le dire à Praott, ça lui ferait sûrement trop plaisir.

« Bon, j'ai pris de la poudre avec moi, commença James, il faut juste que vous prononciez Godric's Hollow.  
-Godric's Hollow ? Demanda Lily. Comme Godric Gryffondor ?  
-Euh...oui, mais c'est une très longue histoire.  
-Bon, James tu passes en premier pour prévenir tes parents et je passerais en dernier.  
-Attendez, faut que je ferme la porte à clé et que je vérifie que la maison est bien fermée. »

Lily partit en courant dans l'entrée laissant les trois garçons face à face…

« Au fait Potter, joli le cadeau pour Lily…  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il.  
-Elle le porte tout le temps, elle l'adore…  
-C'est vrai, dit-il sur un ton enjoué, euh je veux dire, et alors ? Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Elle le sait ?  
-Non elle ne sait pas de qui il vient, mais ce n'est pas très dur de trouver l'expéditeur.  
-C'est sûr que même si un Serpentard sait de qui vient le cadeau, elle ne tardera pas à trouver. Tu devrais lui dire James, dit Sirius.  
-Je te rassure elle ne trouvera pas sauf si tu lui dis et je ne sais pas comment elle réagira…  
-Comment ça comment elle réagira ? Demanda James inquiet.  
-Disons qu'elle ne te porte pas dans son cœur….  
-Parce que toi oui…dit-il sur un ton menaçant.  
-Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais moi j'ai dormi pendant une semaine dans sa chambre. »

C'était la goutte de trop pour James, il aurait sauté sur Herry si Sirius ne le retenait pas…

« Je te préviens Praott, si tu fais ne serais-ce qu'une erreur chez moi, premièrement mon père est Auror, deuxièmement tu auras affaire à moi.  
-Alors on ne parle pas des mangemorts en herbe qui sont dans ma maison c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton très ironique.  
-Très drôle, mes parents n'aiment pas les Serpentards, tu as intérêt à te faire oublier pendant une semaine, et si tu fais une bêtise pendant la fête je te jure que… »

James ne finit pas sa phrase car Lily revenait.

« C'est bon, tout est fermé, je suis prête à partir. Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Oh rien, j'avais une conversation civilisé avec Potter et Black.  
-Herry, si on va chez James, il faudrait quand même qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, au moins devant ses parents.  
-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites dit Herry qui était ravi de pouvoir finalement appeler son père par son prénom.  
-Et pareil pour vous James et Sirius.  
-Très bien, je suis d'accord avec toi Lily, dit Sirius. »

James quant à lui n'avait rien dit, c'était l'une des premières fois que Lily l'appelait par son prénom et ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Quant au fait d'appeler Herry par son prénom, cela ne le dérangeait pas devant ses parents, mais de retour à l'école il en était hors de question. De plus ce garçon était trop bizarre, il fallait qu'il découvre des choses sur son compte. Déjà le fait qu'il ait un patronus de la même forme que son animagus le perturbait un peu, même si il y avait des milliers de cerf sur Terre. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il en ait un.

Pendant toute la première semaine Sirius, Remus et lui avait cherché le plus d'informations possibles sur les Praott ou sur les animagus ou même sur les potions pour transformer l'apparence physique. Ils en étaient toujours au même point, Herry Praott n'avait pas sa vraie apparence physique et les animagus représentaient ce en quoi la personne mettait toute sa confiance.  
Ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup entraînés mais il n'arrivait pas à faire grand-chose avec la magie sans baguette. Son père lui avait dit que lui-même ne la maîtrisait pas bien, il n'arrivait pas à faire un sort de désarmement sans baguette, pourtant c'était l'un des Aurors les plus connus et réputés du pays.  
Praott lui-même si il n'y arrivait pas non plus. Enfin il réussissait presque, avec un peu d'entraînement James était sûr qu'il pourrait maîtriser un tel sort sans baguette.  
Une dernière chose que Remus avait remarqué et que ni Sirius ni lui-même n'avait vu, c'était la cicatrice que Praott avait sur le front. C'était une cicatrice bizarre maintenant qu'il la voyait nettement, enfin sous les petites mèches de cheveux qui se plaçaient devant.

« Bon je passe d'abord alors, dit James. »

Il prit la poudre et se plaça de nouveau dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il prononça le nom du lieu et disparut dans des flammes vertes.

« Eh bien Lily à toi l'honneur, lança Herry.  
-Trop gentil de ta part dit-elle moqueusement.  
-Mais de rien, dit-il en rigolant. »

Sirius n'avait jamais vu Herry comme cela, il semblait tellement moins froid, ça ne l'avait pas frappé quand il était arrivé puisqu'il avait eu son regard toujours aussi froid et dur ainsi que son visage fermé. Mais quand il parlait à Lily c'était autre chose, il semblait presque sympathique.  
Lily partit de la même façon que James et ce fût le tour de Herry, il prit le peu de poudre qu'il restait dans la main de Sirius et la regarda.  
Son premier voyage en poudre de cheminette n'avait pas été très agréable et il ne voulait pas se retrouver quelque part perdu.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends demanda presque gentiment Sirius. »

Harry regarda Sirius dans les yeux, il le regarda très intensément, il aurait presque put lire en Sirius.  
Quand au concerné il détestait cette sensation, il se sentait complètement agressé, il avait cette impression qu'Herry lisait son âme et ce n'était pas très agréable.  
Puis soudainement Harry prononça le lieu de sa futur maison il allait enfin connaître toute sa famille sans exception.

Il arriva dans l'âtre d'une cheminée beaucoup plus importante que celle chez Lily, il se retrouva face à Lily, James et deux adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Sors vite d'ici avant que Sirius arrive, lui dit gentiment la femme qui devait être la mère de James, sa grand-mère. »

Il sortit et juste quelques secondes après, Sirius arriva.

« Bon, je vais vous faire visiter, ensuite vous pourrez poser vos affaires et on déjeunera selon l'heure, dit James.  
-D'accord dit Lily. »

Harry, quant à lui, ne parlait pas. Il était dans le salon d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, au dessus de la cheminée on pouvait voir un portrait, c'était le portrait du père de James. Harry le reconnu tout de suite.  
La pièce était assez grande mais pas démesurée, il y avait une horloge très ancienne, un grand canapé, presque un petit lit songea Harry, une petite table où se trouvaient plusieurs journaux étalés.  
Il y avait un buffet qui devait sûrement contenir plusieurs alcools et sur une armoire on pouvait voir apparaître plusieurs livres. Certains de cuisine et d'autre de voyages ainsi que beaucoup de photos de famille.  
Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de les voir distinctement, il suivit les trois autres étudiants à travers l'immense maison qu'était celle des Potter.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand escalier, Lily n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions auxquelles James répondait avec un plaisir évident. Harry, quant à lui n'écoutait, ni ne disait rien. Il admirait les grandes tapisseries qui représentait des lions où quelques phénix, certaines même représentaient de grandes batailles.

On croisait de temps en temps des petites commodes où se trouvaient exposées des photos. On y voyait beaucoup plus souvent James et sa mère qu'une photo du trio.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs portes, James expliquait ce qui se trouvait derrière, les chambres, les salles de bain, la grande bibliothèque, il y avait même une salle d'entraînements.

D'après James, cette dernière ne servait uniquement qu'à son père. Ils croisèrent aussi une autre porte et Harry se sentit attiré vers celle-ci. Cette porte semblait l'appeler. Il s'en approcha mais n'osa pas entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? Demanda Harry.  
-Derrière celle-ci je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'ouvrir dit-il d'un ton assez froid.  
-Tu n'as jamais demandé à tes parents ?  
-Non, il y a beaucoup d'autres portes plus intéressantes.  
-Tu vas me faire croire que toi James Potter, sûrement l'un des élèves les plus curieux, avec Sirius Black, n'a jamais essayé d'en savoir plus ?  
-Non, dit-il sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réponse.  
-D'accord, ça m'étonne c'est tout. »

En réalité Herry avait très bien deviné, cette porte avait toujours intéressé James, cela se voyait dans son regard. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de soutirer des informations à ses parents mais ils ne lui avaient rien dit.  
La seule chose que son père lui avait dite est que dès qu'il se sentirait appelé par la porte alors elle s'ouvrirait.  
Mais James trouvait cela complètement idiot, une porte ne pouvait pas appeler quelqu'un !

La visite fut assez longue et elle se finit par le jardin et la serre qu'entretenait la mère de James.

Harry avait appris qu'elle était médicomage et qu'elle faisait elle-même ses propres ingrédients et ses propres potions curatives.  
Quand au père de James il savait déjà depuis longtemps que c'était un Auror respecté et puissant, peut-être même l'un des meilleurs.  
Il avait dû être fier quand il avait su que James voulait lui aussi devenir Auror.  
Le père de James s'appelait Kevin Potter et sa mère se nommait Natacha Potter.

Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus avec un visage assez fin, quant à lui il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux noisettes. James ressemblait vraiment à son père mais il avait les traits du visage de sa mère.

La maison était vraiment magnifique, Harry était content de cette maison, il se sentait un peu chez lui. Il fallait tout de même qu'il aille voir ce que cette porte pouvait être, ça l'intriguait beaucoup.

Après cette petite visite, Harry pénétra dans sa chambre qui lui sembla immense. Il était habitué à sa petite chambre ou au dortoir rempli d'autres personnes, mais là il était tout seul dans cette chambre.  
Il déballa ses affaires, Hedwige était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas pris la poudre de cheminette, elle avait préférée y aller en volant et Harry la comprenait.

Il alla visiter la chambre de Lily, elle était aussi grande que la sienne, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily.  
-Je dirais grand plutôt, non ?  
-Oui ça c'est sûr, on comprend presque pourquoi il est tellement arrogant pas étonnant en voyant la taille de sa maison  
-Arrête Lily, ça devient vraiment trop, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères tout de même?  
-Parce que tu vas défendre Potter ?  
-Tu nous as dit de nous appeler par nos prénoms et non je ne le défends pas, enfin, pas autant que ça !  
-Ah oui, un Serpentard défend un Gryffondor, on aura tout vu.  
-Arrête Lily d'accord, essaie juste de voir sa vraie personnalité d'accord ? Après si on voit qu'il est aussi immature qu'on l'a toujours dit, alors tu auras parfaitement raison et je ne dirais plus rien.  
-Très bien, marché conclu.  
-On dirait un pari et je crois que j'ai assez donné en matière de pari en ce moment.  
-C'est vrai que c'était magnifique ce que tu nous as fait sur Nicolas.  
-Il l'avait cherché, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais dis moi tu ne l'aimerais pas la petite Sophie par hasard ?

-Je, non, enfin je l'aime comme une amie, rien d'autre. Voilà tu es contente ?  
-Très contente, j'ai fait rougir un Serpentard… »

En effet Harry avait légèrement rougit mais uniquement parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler sentiments, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

Lily et Harry descendirent dans le salon et passèrent dans la salle à manger. Sirius, James et ses parents étaient déjà à table. Lily s'assit à côté de Herry et de Mme Potter, tandis que Herry était à côté de Lily et en face du père de James.  
James était à côté de son père et en face de Lily, et Sirius était à côté de James.

Sirius et James n'arrêtaient pas de parler de Quidditch et de quelques blagues, sans trop en dire à cause de la présence d'Harry. Ce dernier mangeait tranquillement, moins il parlait, mieux c'était. Kevin Potter n'arrêtait pas de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Soudain, Mme Potter prit la parole et la conversation partit sur Lily et sa famille.

« Alors, comme ça tu viens d'une famille Moldus ?  
-Oui, ce fût d'ailleurs une vraie surprise pour toute la famille, mais ils sont tous très fier de moi, dit Lily  
-Hum…Harry ne put s'en empêcher en pensant à Pétunia.  
-Enfin presque tout le monde, dit-elle en fixant avec un regard noir Herry. Ma sœur n'apprécie pas trop le fait que je sois différente d'elle.  
-Oui certains Moldus ne comprenne pas, ils sont trop effrayés je pense, dit Natacha.  
-Ca doit être pour ça, dit Lily en y repensant. En tout cas ma grand-mère aurait adoré être une sorcière. Elle adore quand je lui raconte tout sur le monde magique, d'ailleurs elle a complètement adopté Herry, c'est aussi son petit fils. »

Cette réflexion eut un très mauvais effet pour Herry. Premièrement cela lui valu un regard noir voir carrément meurtrier de la part de James, un regard d'étonnement de la part de Natacha, mais aussi un regard méfiant de la part de Kevin.

« Et toi Herry tu viens d'ou ? Demanda gentiment Natacha, ce qui attira vraiment les deux maraudeurs.  
-Eh bien, je viens de Russie.  
-De quel coin exactement ? Demanda Kevin toujours aussi méfiant.  
-A Novgorod, c'est juste à côté de Moscou.  
-Oui, je connais assez bien le coin, mais je ne connais pas de famille de sorcier dans ce coin, quel est ton nom de famille ?  
-Praott, je ne viens pas d'une grande famille de Sang pur.  
-Et vous êtes tous les deux à Gryffondor ? Enchaîna Natacha. »

Herry regarda James et Sirius dans les yeux, les deux semblaient indécis. Il leur fit un sourire glacial. Il allait s'amuser, il regarda dans les yeux Kevin, qui buvait son verre de vin.

« Lily est à Gryffondor, mais moi je suis à…Serpentard. »

C'était le mot pour faire réagir l'Auror qui failli s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. Il toussa plusieurs fois et regarda Herry d'une manière vraiment de moins en moins sympathique. Son grand-père avait l'air assez sévère, mais Harry ne baisserait jamais les yeux. Il ne le faisait pas devant Voldemort, il n'allait pas le faire devant son grand-père.

« A…Serpentard ? Demanda Natacha qui ne semblait pas y croire.  
-Oui à Serpentard, c'est fou l'effet que le nom de cette maison a ici.  
-On n'est pas habitué à recevoir des Serpentards c'est tout, dit timidement Natacha, moi je suis allée à Serdaigle et Kevin est…  
-A Gryffondor, c'est une tradition dans la famille des Potter, aucun Potter n'est allé ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor.  
-Oui, tout comme aucun Black n'est allé ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, pourtant Sirius est à Gryffondor. »

Sirius sembla en pleine admiration devant son assiette et n'osait lever les yeux vers Kevin.

« C'est une exception.  
-Dans ce cas je crains que l'on puisse appliquer cette exception à toutes les familles. »

Il vit que le regard de Kevin allait toujours vers son bras droit, comme s'il attendait à ce que Herry ait la marque. Au bout de 2 minutes cela agaça Harry qui releva ses manches en montrant ses deux avant bras.

« Ca vous va comme réponse ? Je ne suis pas un mangemort.  
-Je n'insinuais rien de tout cela, se défendit Kevin.  
-Au moins maintenant c'est clair dit-il en regardant fixement Sirius et James.  
-Et vous vous entendez bien en cours, demanda innocemment Natacha.  
-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Herry.  
-Oui on s'entend bien, dit James en regardant uniquement Lily.  
-Vous faîte toujours autant de blagues sur les Serpentards, demanda Kevin et en regardant Herry.  
-Euh, oui, mais disons que cette année, c'est beaucoup plus difficile.  
-Je trouve ça immature, lança Lily.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Lily, dit Natacha, mais allez faire comprendre cela à ces deux garçons tellement têtus.  
-Cette année il y a du répondant dans la maison des Serpentard, lança Herry avec un sourire assez amusé.  
-Ouais, mais sans toi ça aurait été comme toute les années auparavant.  
-C'est vrai que je suis très fort, dit Harry ironiquement.  
-Tu aurais été à Gryffondor, les Serpentards auraient eu beaucoup de mal cette année, dit Sirius en rigolant, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de James et de Lily.  
-Oui, mais vois-tu Sirius, d'après le choixpeau j'ai beaucoup d'ambition et des qualités exceptionnelles digne de Salazar. »

Cela mit fin à la conversation, Salazar étant le parfait ennemi de Gryffondor, Harry venait de se mettre Kevin Potter sur le dos, rien de mieux…

Pendant l'après midi, Harry alla dans la grande bibliothèque des Potter, il était surveillé par Sirius tandis que James allait ou plutôt tentait de parler avec Lily.

* * *

« Tu cherches quoi exactement dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas envie de passer toute sa demi-journée dans une bibliothèque.  
-Je cherche le plus de connaissance possible, il faut que je sois le plus fort possible.  
-Tu es déjà dans la tête de classe, pas la peine de réviser plus. »

Harry le regarda et fut pris d'un fou rire, il avait laissé tombé le masque d'indifférence qu'il avait repris. Il n'en avait définitivement pas besoin ici, s'il voulait s'attirer les faveurs de sa famille paternelle il fallait que ce masque tombe.  
Sirius, quant à lui, vit le changement d'attitude tellement flagrant d'Herry qu'il se laissa lui aussi céder. Peut-être que l'après-midi serait beaucoup plus agréable.

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu être si fort ?  
-Pour survivre Sirius, pour survivre, dit Harry très sérieusement.  
-Bon, alors il reste pas mal de truc à apprendre pour toi, faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite.  
-Vraiment ? Harry était étonné et il le montra.  
-Pas la peine de faire cette tête, d'accord on ne s'entend pas très bien, mais on fait un break pour cette semaine d'accord ?  
-Je pense qu'avoir un Auror sur le dos est déjà bien assez…  
-En plein dans le mille et je sais pas comment tu vas faire pour Kevin, il est vraiment sympa mais quand il aime pas quelqu'un…  
-J'ai connu bien pire, il ne me fait pas peur, allez au boulot, je voulais déjà apprendre tout ce qu'il y a sur la guérison des blessures, je ne veux plus retourner dans l'infirmerie.  
-Ah oui ! C'était vraiment trop drôle, on avait jamais osé tu sais. Tu es le premier et tu as été un bon exemple.  
-Ouais, mais je recommencerais plus, elle dormait carrément avec moi pour pas que je rentre dans mon dortoir !  
-De toute façon le dortoir des Serpentards est sinistre.  
-Ca oui, et beaucoup trop…vert à mon goût.  
-Oh ! Un Serpentard qui n'aime pas le vert, mais je rêve, dit Sirius en rigolant. »

Pour eux deux l'après midi se passait très bien, Harry apprit plusieurs sorts sur les coupures légères et profondes, il savait les guérir sans problèmes enfin dans la théorie…

« Sirius, je sais que tu vas penser que je suis fou mais il faut que je trouve un couteau.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Eh bien, il faut que je sache si j'arrive à soigner les coupures…  
-Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu es complètement fou ?  
-Oui peut-être, mais il faut que je sache si je sais ou pas guérir les coupures et puis la mère de James est médicomage non ?  
-D'accord, mais je vais chercher le couteau tu restes là d'accord ?  
-D'accord si tu veux. »

Sirius partit et Harry se remit à lire. Il trouva tout ce qui pouvait soigner les os brisés, mais tout était sous forme de potion, seul un sort permettait d'atténuer la douleur, c'était un sort très facile et apparemment très efficace, ce n'était pas vraiment dur de l'apprendre.  
Sirius revint environ dix minutes plus tard.

« Cette maison est donc si immense ?  
-Tu peux le dire, surtout quand l'Auror le plus respecté surveille l'entrée de la bibliothèque.  
-Il nous espionne ?  
-Non, il regarde juste où tu te trouves.  
-Oui, c'est ce que j'appelle espionner chez moi.  
-Bon très bien, mais j'ai le couteau !  
-Passe le moi.  
-…  
-Promis je jure solennellement que je ne te tue pas.  
-Bon très bien, tu n'étais pas obligé de jurer.  
-Oui, c'est cela ! »

Harry s'entailla légèrement la main gauche, il regarda un instant le sang qui s'échappait puis se décida à dire la formule. _Curas._ Des étincelles bleues jaillirent de la baguette et se déposèrent sur sa main, elles semblaient aspirer le sang qui coulait et elles formèrent un pansement qui disparut au bout d'un tout petit moment. La main ne comportait plus aucune blessure.

« Cette formule est géniale, dit Harry très content. Tu veux essayer ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu as appris la formule en même temps que moi. Harry s'entailla de nouveau la main légèrement et la tendit à Sirius.  
-_Curas._  
-Bah voilà, tu maîtrises aussi le sort. Bon maintenant les blessures profondes.  
-Tu ne vas tout de même pas essayer les blessures profondes ? Ca ne te fait donc pas de mal ?  
-Je suis habitué à la douleur, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il s'entailla la main beaucoup plus profondément et fit une petite grimace. _Valde Curas. »_

Cette fois ce n'était pas des étincelles bleues mais rouges, elles se posèrent sur la main d'Harry qui ressentit une légère brûlure, puis au bout d'une toute petite minute il n'y avait plus rien.

« Tu veux essayer ?  
-Ouais, mais hors de question que je le fasse sur toi, j'assume ce que j'apprends, dit Sirius en prenant le couteau et en s'entaillant la main profondément. Mais ça fait mal ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas crier ?  
-Bah…disons que je n'ai pas eu si mal que ça.  
-D'accord. _Valde Curas_. »

Les étincelles rouges sortirent de la baguette de Sirius mais elles étaient beaucoup trop faible, elles s'attachèrent sur la paume de Sirius puis disparurent. La blessure saignait toujours abondamment.

« _Valde Curas_, dit Harry.  
-Merci, heureusement que tu étais là, imagine que tu n'aurais pas su le faire ? On aurait été malin devant Natacha comme ça nous.  
-Ca ne peut pas être pire que Mme W…Harry fut stoppé dans sa phrase…qu'une femme que je connais.  
-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à finir tes phrases ?  
-Tu as plus mal ça va ? Bon je vais continuer de lire, repose toi, si tu trouves du chocolat il faut que tu en manges ça redonne des forces.  
-Très bien, évite de répondre à mes questions. Au fait, je te préviens, les livres qui sont sous la vitrine, on n'a pas le droit de les prendre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-En fait on ne peut pas, seul ceux qui ont le sang des Potter peuvent prendre les livres, ils parlent de l'histoire de cette famille. James dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant.  
-Très bien c'est noté. »

Harry avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur sa famille sur ses racines et la curiosité le poussait à regarder les livres qui étaient sous vitrine, il se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard.

* * *

La demi-journée se passait complètement différemment du côté de Lily et James.  
Après le déjeuner Lily avait perdu de vue Herry et s'était mis en quête de le trouver, mais le manoir des Potter était vraiment immense. Elle était tombée sur toute sorte de pièce, puis elle en trouva une particulièrement intéressante. C'était une sorte de petit salon, vraiment convivial, une petite cheminée sans feu, un canapé pour trois ou quatre personnes au grand maximum, et quelques livres. La plupart d'entre eux étaient pour les enfants, il y avait aussi plusieurs albums photos.  
Elle en prit un et commença à le feuilleter, c'était un album avec des photos de James uniquement. Il n'était qu'un bébé sur cet album, elle le trouva vraiment mignon sur toutes ces photos. On le voyait dans les bras de Natacha ou encore entrain de jouer avec des jouets. Elle vit même les premiers pas de James.  
Son anniversaire quand il avait eu un an, puis deux ans. L'album s'arrêtait lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge de 5 ans.

Elle fût interrompue par un petit bruit qui venait de la porte, elle leva les yeux et vit James.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis perdue et j'ai trouvé cette salle, comme elle était accueillante. Oh je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.  
-Calme toi, je n'allais pas te gronder, je te cherchais c'est tout. Tu sais j'adore cette salle, c'est ici que je vais quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. C'est ici que ma mère me lisait des histoires avant d'aller dormir, j'avais trop peur dans ma chambre, c'était trop grand.  
-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Herry, c'est trop grand.  
-Et voilà, Herry revient dans la conversation, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour le faire disparaître ce mec !  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es le seul à ne pas l'aimer.  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Oui. »

Lily rangea l'album photo, elle commençait à croire que James ne changerait jamais, c'était toujours ce garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas mais qu'elle trouvait assez beau tout de même.

« Alors je suppose que tu as passé une excellente semaine avec lui.  
-Oui, vraiment très bonne et ma famille l'adore.  
-Eh bien je suis content pour vous deux, j'espère que le mariage sera pour bientôt.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être immature quand tu t'y mets, voilà pourquoi je te déteste. Tu es tellement immature et prétentieux, faudrait que tu te remettes en question James.  
-Que je me remette en question ? Figure toi que j'ai essayé tu vois, mais non, il faut toujours que tout le monde mette Herry Praott sur la table. Même Galatée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il vous hypnotise tous. Il n'y a que mon père pour voir clair à travers son jeu. »

James partit furieux dans sa chambre, il frappa le mur avec une violence inouïe et se fit très mal à la main. Il ne sentait pas vraiment la douleur en ce moment même, il était beaucoup trop énervé contre Herry. Ce gars lui prenait tout, peut-être qu'il avait même fait une erreur en le laissant avec Sirius tout seul. Et si Sirius succombait à son tour ?  
Non c'était débile comme supposition.  
Il s'endormit sur son lit, de fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle l'aimait. C'était fini, il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle. La seule fille qu'il aimait vraiment et elle partait voir un garçon qu'il détestait. C'était déjà beaucoup plus facile de haïr ce garçon. Il allait se venger, oui il se le promit à lui-même, il allait se venger. On ne lui prenait pas son seul amour sans se battre.

Lily de son côté culpabilisait un peu, il avait été gentil au début de la conversation. Oh et puis non, il l'avait cherché. Ce n'était qu'un prétentieux qui détestait quand quelqu'un lui faisait de l'ombre, c'est tout. Elle prit le premier album qu'elle avait déjà vu et un second qu'elle emportait dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça mais sur les photos, il était vraiment adorable. Elle avait craqué pour ce petit bout de chou aux cheveux désordonnés depuis toujours.

Elle retrouva sa chambre au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de vadrouille. Elle avait fini par trouver de l'aide en la personne de Natacha Potter qui l'avait regardé bizarrement en voyant qu'elle avait les albums photos mais elle n'avait rien dit.  
Elle avait raccompagné Lily dans sa chambre et cette dernière c'était installée sur son lit et feuilletait encore l'album photo.

Environ une heure plus tard Herry entra dans sa chambre, en ayant pris soin de frapper avant.

« Ca va Lily ?  
-Euh oui, j'ai juste eu une prise de bec avec Potter pour changer. J'étais perdue et j'ai trouvé une pièce sympa. J'y ait trouvé ces deux albums photos, puis il est arrivé et a tout cassé. Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort en plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
-Bah, la conversation est arrivée sur toi.  
-Ouille !  
-Oui comme tu dis, et du coup je me suis énervée et pour le faire enragé je lui aie dit que je t'aimais. Là il a carrément pété les plombs.  
-Tu…tu lui as dit…que tu m'aimais ?  
-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça !  
-Ca va être dur à rattraper Lily, il t'aime tu sais.  
-Non, c'est juste pour rigoler avec son groupe c'est tout, ou même pire, c'est peut-être un pari.  
-Je ne pense pas Lily, réfléchit, mais réfléchit bien.  
-Oui, bon faut que j'aille remettre ces albums à leur place maintenant.  
-Je peux les voir ?  
-Euh oui, du moment que tu ne les abîme pas.  
-J'en prendrais soin.  
-Tiens. »

Lily partit en direction de la bibliothèque, Harry lui ayant expliqué avec soin le chemin à suivre. Tandis que lui même allait feuilleter l'album qui lui semblait être un vrai trésor.  
Les photos de James était vraiment très réussies, son père était vraiment mignon sur les photos. Lui n'avait pas eu de photos de son enfance, uniquement les photos que Hagrid lui avait données. Il se décida à en dupliquer quelques unes de James bébé et d'autres de famille quand les trois personnes étaient présentes dessus.  
Après les avoir dupliqué, il alla chercher son propre album photo et les mit dedans.  
Ensuite il partit en quête de la fameuse chambre, ou plutôt du petit salon d'après Lily.  
Il trouva finalement la chambre et y rangea les deux albums. Il vit aussi qu'il y en avait un autre, apparemment il n'était pas encore fini. Il restait des pages vierges à la fin de cet album. C'était à peu près de l'âge de 11 ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
C'était son entrée à Poudlard, il s'émerveillait, il ressemblait tellement à son père, un vrai clone avec des yeux vert émeraudes.

Etant donné que James était à Poudlard tout au long de l'année il n'y avait que les photos de noël et des vacances d'été. On y voyait beaucoup Sirius puis petit à petit Remus et Peter apparurent.  
Il tomba même sur une photo du quatuor infernal, Harry eut envie de la dupliquer aussi, et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Il rangea l'album et regarda la photo, il effaça Peter d'un coup de baguette et regardait la photo avec un sourire évident.  
L'heure était maintenant bien avancée et il se dépêcha de mettre cette photo dans son album et d'aller dans le salon.  
Tout le monde était là, enfin presque puisque Kevin Potter était absent, ce qui était étonnant. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est que ce l'Auror l'avait suivi un peu partout sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il arriva donc environ deux minutes après et ils purent passer à table.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre demi-journée ?  
-Je me suis un peu perdue, dit Lily timidement.  
-C'est normale pour la première fois, il m'arrive même de me perdre de temps en temps, dit Natacha en rigolant.  
-Et toi Herry, lança soudainement Kevin.  
-Je me suis cultivé dans votre bibliothèque. Je dois vous dire qu'elle est vraiment magnifique et complète, et entre nous bien plus intéressante que celle de Poudlard. Cette phrase arracha un sourire à Sirius qui essayait de rester neutre quand il était à côté de James et Natacha rigola ouvertement.  
-Tu connais bien la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?  
-Oui, mais ce que je connais de mieux c'est l'infirmerie, hélas ! »

Cette remarque fit rire Natacha et Lily, tandis que Sirius se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, James le regardait avec d'un oeil noir et Kevin faisait de même. Les chats ne font pas des chiens se dit Harry pour lui-même.

« Et toi Sirius ? Demanda Natacha  
-J'étais avec Herry à la bibliothèque.  
-Non ! Toi tu étais à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Natacha non sans surprise.  
-Euh, oui, mais je ne me suis pas amusé pour autant. J'aurais préféré monter sur un balai et jouer mais bon…  
-On peut jouer au Quidditch ? Demanda Harry très surpris.  
-Euh…Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre…  
-Il y a assez d'espace au fond du jardin, il faut voler bas si on ne veut pas que les Moldus nous voit mais on peut voler, dit James avec ce regard toujours aussi froid.  
-Merci, dit Herry avec un franc sourire ce qui étonna James.  
-Tu sais voler ? Demanda Kevin dubitatif.  
-James tu ne leur as pas raconté le premier match de la saison ?  
-Non, je t'en prie fais le, dit-il amèrement.  
-Très bien, c'est dit si gentiment ! Le premier match de la saison est comme toujours Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Bien sûr Gryffondor gagne la coupe tous les ans, mais ça vous devez le savoir Monsieur n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mon fils est le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu.  
-C'est exact. Je joue aussi à cette place et je dois dire que votre fils est vraiment très fort, une telle aisance sur un balai. Harry parlait franchement en tant que spectateur il faisait réellement l'éloge de James il était très objectif quand il parlait de Quidditch. Le match était très serré et comme d'habitude les Serpentards n'ont respecté aucunes règles, pour eux le seul but c'est de gagner, ils ne comprennent rien au jeu. Ils ne comprennent pas en quoi le Quidditch est un sport merveilleux. Il fallait trouver vite le Vif et j'ai eu un coup de chance je l'ai attrapé avant James, rien de très glorieux à ça.  
-Effectivement dit Kevin mais tout de même très surpris par les propos du Serpentard.  
-James a toujours été très doué sur un balai dès qu'il a eu 5 ans il montait déjà dessus.  
-Oui j'ai vu la photo, dit Harry sans réfléchir.  
-Quoi ? James s'était levé d'un coup.  
-Lily ne retrouvait plus la salle où elle avait pris les albums, je l'ai donc cherché à sa place et j'ai juste regardé par mégarde une ou deux photos.  
-Tu as pénétré dans le petit salon ?  
-Juste le temps d'y ranger les deux albums, je n'ai rien touché d'autre. »

James se rassit brutalement, dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme, il bouillait de rage, que Herry ait pu le voir tout petit l'énervait à un point.  
Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez énervé contre lui. Le repas se finit rapidement pour James, il partit furieux dans sa chambre, Sirius le suivit de très près.  
Harry proposa son aide pour faire la vaisselle et Natacha rigola.

« Mais non, nous avons deux elfes de maison, ce sont eux qui font la vaisselle.  
-Vous avez deux elfes ? Mais je ne les aie pas vus, dit Harry très surpris.  
-Ils sont très discrets quand il y a des invités, on ne les voit pas souvent.  
-Et si ils tombent malade et que vous ne le savez pas ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily.  
-J'aimerais voir la serre, j'adore les plantes et j'adore la botanique donc si…  
-Mais oui, je vais te faire visiter mon univers qui est interdit aux garçons.  
-J'ai compris le message ma chérie dit Kevin en rigolant, de toute façon faut que j'aille faire une visite au ministère, j'en ai sûrement pour toute la nuit.  
-Très bien, je me couche sans toi alors, dit-elle avec un semblant d'air triste.  
-Herry qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-J'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire dans ma chambre, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

Harry avait une idée bien particulière, il allait en profiter pour faire un tour du côté des livres sous vitrine, peut-être qu'il en apprendrait beaucoup plus de cette manière.  
Il alla dans sa chambre, il savait que l'Auror vérifierait qu'il était bien allé dans sa chambre, puis après une quinzaine de minutes il se décida d'aller en direction de la bibliothèque.  
Il regarda tous les autres livres, tous parlaient de guérison ou de défense contre les forces du mal, certains étaient sur la métamorphose, il y avait des livres pour tous les goûts.

* * *

Il s'approcha de la vitrine et l'ouvrit sans problème, il pouvait voir une sorte de bouclier rouge transparent. Il avança doucement la main, il toucha le bouclier et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il prit un gros livre rouge sur la généalogie des Potter.

Il retira le livre sans problème et commença à le feuilleter. Il remarqua que la famille des Potter remontait carrément à l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Ce n'était pas une famille qui faisait beaucoup d'enfants mais la plupart étaient de puissants sorciers. Il y avait toujours des exceptions telles que Julien Potter qui était pratiquement un Cracmol. Harry rigola en lisant sa petite biographie.  
Il arriva finalement à James Potter après quelques heures de lectures. Mais à sa grande surprise le livre tourna une nouvelle page et il y vit son prénom s'y inscrire ainsi que le nom de sa mère qui venait d'être relié à James.  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il venait de faire la plus belle gaffe de toute sa vie. Et si l'un des Potter venait lire ce livre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait en voyant inscrit le nom d'Harry Potter ? Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, il entendit un léger et releva brusquement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Kevin Potter.

''' _Alors là ça s'annonce mal, vraiment très mal. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en tirer ce coup là.'''_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ce livre dans les mains ?  
-Euh, Madame Potter me l'a donné, je voulais en savoir plus sur la famille et…  
-Je ne pense pas que Natacha ait fait cela, elle vient rarement dans cette bibliothèque et ne connaît pas tous les livres. Elle a beau être une Serdaigle, elle se contente de lire les livres sur la guérison.  
-Pourtant elle me l'a donné.  
-Très bien, on va donc parler entre homme. _Operio._ »

La porte se ferma et Harry savait que le sort était puissant, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il voyait bien que l'Auror était décidé à mettre certaines choses au clair et cela allait être très dur…

« Vois-tu si je suis allé au ministère c'était pour vérifier les quelques informations que j'avais sur toi et sache qu'il n'existe aucune famille Praott en Russie ou ailleurs. Et surtout pas près de Moscou. Deuxièmement Herry Praott n'est dans aucun registre, nulle part. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire la vérité, tu travailles pour Voldemort c'est ça.  
-Alors voilà, je suis à Serpentard donc je suis forcément un mauvais sorcier. Et donc fatalement je travaille pour Voldemort. Vous êtes pire que votre fils, quoique, vous êtes identique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez de tels préjugés. La vie n'est ni noire ni blanche, tout n'est qu'un mélange de gris.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-J'ai vécu des choses que vous ne vivrez jamais j'ai…Harry sentit sa gorge le brûler méchamment et il dû se taire.  
-Et en plus tu es sous un sortilège pour ne pas dire la vérité, tu m'intrigues de plus en plus. Peut-être même que ce n'est pas ta véritable apparence.  
-Bonne déduction, je vois que vous êtes intelligent.  
-Quel est ton vrai nom.  
-Peut-être pas si intelligent que ça. Comment je pourrais vous le dire ? Harry commença à s'énerver, la vitre tremblait légèrement.  
-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, tu veux voir ce qu'un Auror est capable de faire ?  
-Eh bien ne vous gênez pas, allez y, Harry explosa, la vitre aussi d'ailleurs. »

L'Auror sortit sa baguette et menaça Harry. Ce dernier, n'aimant pas vraiment cela, envoya l'Auror contre un mur grâce au sort de lévitation. Kevin ne perdit pas contenance même si le garçon n'avait pas de baguette. Il lança un sort de désarmement puissant qui envoya Harry contre le mur opposé. Harry avait perdu le contact avec son sort et voyant l'Auror se rapprocher rapidement vers lui, lança alors avec toute sa volonté disponible le sort de désarmement. Pour la première fois il fonctionna parfaitement. La baguette de l'Auror vola dans les mains d'Harry tandis que l'Auror reculait de quelques pas.  
Kevin était surpris par la force du gamin. Il appela sa baguette par un sort d'attraction et elle échappa à Harry. Après un tel usage de la magie sans baguette, Harry était vidé. Il ne perdrait jamais contenance devant son grand-père, ce dernier avait été particulièrement agressif, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme cela.  
De toute façon il avait été choqué par la façon de James de se croire supérieur, il savait maintenant de qui James tenait cela.  
Il se força à continuer de se battre en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en lançant un bouclier autour de lui. Cela déclencha à nouveau un Duel.

« Expeliarmus, dit l'Auror, mais le sort ne marcha pas, du moins le bouclier était tenace. Accio baguette, enchaîna l'Auror mais toujours rien. »

Harry tentait de reprendre des forces avant que son bouclier cède, ce qui allait ce produire sous peu puisque les sortilèges de l'Auror étaient vraiment puissant.

« Stupéfix, ce dernier sort fit exploser le bouclier et Harry était prêt à répliquer.  
-Expeliarmus, cria-t-il, cette fois l'Auror alla contre le mur beaucoup plus rapidement et un bruit sourd se fit entendre.  
-Expeliarmus, cria à nouveau l'Auror qui avait toujours dans sa main sa baguette. »

Harry fit un vol plané assez impressionnant, il se cogna contre le mur et sentit son dos lui faire vraiment mal, sa tête aussi avait cogné contre le mur et il se sentait complètement étourdi.

« D'accord tu es très fort, je l'avoue, je n'avais jamais vu personne utiliser si bien la magie sans baguette, mais maintenant finit de jouer, je vais enlever les sortilèges qui sont sur toi il faut que tu me dises qui te les a mis.  
-Du…Harry ne put dire le nom.  
-D'accord on va jouer au devinette. C'est quelqu'un en Russie »

Harry hocha la tête négativement.

« En Grande Bretagne ? »

Harry hocha la tête positivement.

« Le ministre de la magie ? »

Hochement négatif.

« Quelqu'un du ministère ? »

Hochement négatif.

« Je sais plus trop…à Poudlard ? »

Hochement positif.

« Dumbledore ? »

Hochement positif.

« D'accord, donc c'est Dumbledore, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme sorcier puissant, ça va être dur de t'enlever le sortilège pour la vérité. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.  
-Je pourrais vous aidez à l'enlever en utilisant ma magie aussi.  
-Très bien, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que les choses ne seront pas claires. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas non plus ton apparence normale ? »

Hochement négatif.

« Donc tu viens dans le manoir d'un des plus puissant Auror et tu crois que ça passera sans problème.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Harry.  
-D'accord laisse moi réfléchir pour les sortilèges. _Dispereo Dumbledore incantation. »_

Harry ne ressentit absolument rien, il n'avait pas aidé l'Auror avec sa magie interne en luttant contre le sort et donc ce dernier était toujours en place.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer plus fort pour enlever ce sort.  
-Qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'enlever ce sort ? »

Après tout Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, au fond de lui il savait qu'il pouvait croire son grand-père, il avait envie de se décharger de ce fardeau qu'il portait. Il voulait que quelqu'un sache vraiment qui il est vraiment. Il se concentra sur sa magie. L'Auror voyait bien que le garçon réfléchissait, il prenait sa décision, puis il le vit se concentrer. Il vit alors la magie du garçon combattre le sort, c'était une puissante magie, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« _Dispereo Dumbledore incantation »_

Harry sentit cette fois quelque chose disparaître au niveau de sa gorge mais son apparence était toujours la même.

« Bon, il ne manque plus que l'apparence sinon vous ne me croirez jamais.  
-Très bien, on va essayer autre chose. _Decutio species falsus. »_

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur sa magie interne, elle commençait vraiment à faiblir, il n'avait jamais eu autant recours à sa magie, il était épuisé.  
Il sentit les changements se faire doucement, il se retourna, il ne voulait pas que son grand-père le voit tout de suite, il voulait attendre que tout soit parfaitement changé.

« Ca y est mais on ne panique pas d'accord ? Demanda Harry.  
-J'en ai vu d'autre mon garçon, je suis un Auror tout de même ce n'est pas ta tête qui va me faire peur. »

Harry se retourna et vit son grand-père reculer de quelques pas, il regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

« Bon d'accord, ça y est j'ai peur, j'ai en face de moi mon fils avec des yeux verts.  
-C'est vrai que je ressemble beaucoup à James, c'est normal non ? James vous ressemble bien.  
-Oui mais c'est mon fils c'est…attend…comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Harry James Potter.  
-Ca explique beaucoup de choses…non ! Un Potter à Serpentard ?  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais mais bon.  
-Oui, pardon, mais c'est quand même un sacré choc, toute notre famille…  
-Je suis à Gryffondor à mon époque.  
-Tu es…à ton époque ?  
-Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter.  
-Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air de vraiment s'aimer.  
-Ca changera avec le temps, faut laisser James évoluer un peu…c'est bon l'interrogatoire est fini ?  
-Non il vient tout juste de commencer, pourquoi es-tu à cette époque ?  
-Je suis en mission, envoyé par Dumbledore de mon époque pour trouver un mangemort qui est arrivé à cette époque. Je dois le ramener dans notre époque.  
-Comment un gamin de 16 ans peut affronter un mangemort, même si je dois dire que ta puissance m'impressionne vraiment.  
-J'ai affronté six fois Voldemort et je suis toujours en vie.  
-Six fois ! Tu as beaucoup de chance, comment se fait-il que tu l'aies affronté six fois ? Kevin commençait à paniquer. Tes parents ne te protègent donc pas ? Et que voulais-tu dire au déjeuner en disant que tu avais les qualités de Salazar Serpentard ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que je peux tout te dire ? Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'avais ce sortilège sur moi ? Pour ce qui est de Serpentard, je suis fourchelangue.  
-Tu es fourchelangue ? Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est théoriquement pas possible, ça m'étonnerait que Lily parle le fourchelangue, je suis de plus en plus intrigué par ce que tu dis…  
-Il faut pourtant me croire, s'il vous plaît, insista Harry.  
-D'accord je te crois, tu ressembles trop à James pour me mentir et je suis impressionné par tes capacités en magie sans baguette. Si tu veux on pourra s'entraîner tous les deux dans la salle d'entraînement. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire mon futur, je suis un bon grand-père ?  
-Le meilleur, mentit Harry, il ne fallait pas qu'il en sache trop. Il faut maintenant que vous me redonniez mon apparence normale et le sort pour ne pas dire la vérité parce que quand je m'énerve pas mal de chose peuvent s'échapper.  
-Je comprends, mais je préfère que tu me tutoies, tu alternes le vouvoiement et tutoiement, ça me met mal à l'aise surtout si je suis ton grand-père, tu ne dois pas le faire à ton époque.  
-Non je ne le fais pas, dit Harry en souriant, je t'appelle grand-père. »

Kevin remis les deux sortilèges sur Harry, mais ce dernier ne l'aida pas pour que le sortilège soit aussi puissant qu'avant, il n'en n'avait vraiment plus la force. Il fallait qu'il aille se reposer.  
Il rangea le volume et ils sortirent de la pièce pour tomber sur tout le reste de la famille ainsi que Lily et Sirius qui attendait.

« On a entendu des bruits de fenêtre cassé, on était assez inquiets, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-On a eu une discussion entre homme, Kevin tentait de convaincre sa femme tandis qu'Harry réparait discrètement la fenêtre et les fauteuils qui étaient dans un piteux état.  
-Mais il saigne ? Dit Natacha affolée.  
-_Curas,_ dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers la blessure qu'il avait, voilà je n'ai absolument plus rien, dit-il en souriant à Natacha.  
-Kevin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer tout ça dans notre chambre, je suis furieuse par ton comportement, tu n'as pas honte. En plus tu m'as dit que tu étais dehors toute la nuit et je te retrouve à la maison alors qu'il n'est même pas minuit. »

Kevin se retourna vers Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête, il avait confiance en ses grands parents, ils savaient qu'ils garderaient le secret.  
Harry se retourna et fit face à une Lily inquiète, un Sirius abasourdi et un James, bah un James toujours en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mon père ?  
-J'ai rien fait, on s'est expliqué et on est tombé d'accord.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu caches Herry Praott ?  
-Mais rien du tout, tu deviens complètement parano James.  
-Très bien je suis parano, dors bien dans ta grande chambre et tu peux même dormir avec Lily si ça te chante, dit-il furieux en partant en direction de sa chambre.  
-Je suis désolée Herry toute cette histoire n'a fait que le dégoûter encore plus de toi.  
-Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Demanda Sirius étonné.  
-Non, je considère Lily comme ma sœur et c'est réciproque, rien de plus.  
-Eh bien allez lui faire comprendre ça, moi j'ai assez donné pour ce soir dit Sirius.  
-Je vais aller le voir, lança Herry vraiment pas très sûr de lui.  
-Je te récupère à St Mangouste demain c'est ça ? Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire.  
-Réserve-moi une chambre pour ce soir. »

Harry partit en direction de la chambre de James. Ca allait être très difficile il le savait, il n'attendait pas de miracle.

Il frappa à la porte de James et n'entendit pas de réponse. Il décida d'entrer. La chambre était aussi grande que sa chambre d'invité. Elle était joliment décorée de Vif d'or un peu partout, il y avait beaucoup de photos qui représentaient les maraudeurs, mais aussi des photos de sa mère et de son père, quelques une de lui. Les quelques coupes qu'il avait gagnées au Quidditch, ses BUSES étaient affichées aussi sur son bureau. Harry remarqua aussi un super dessin avec un Vif d'or et à côté un E et un L entrecroisé. C'était un dessin magnifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer. Alors après avoir hypnotisé toute ma famille tu viens te charger du dernier des Potter c'est ça ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Oh arrête, j'ai bien compris ton petit manège, Lily ne te suffit pas, non il faut que tu viennes m'humilier dans ma chambre.  
-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Lily et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.  
-Peut-être mais elle t'aime…  
-Fraternellement, elle m'aime comme un frère. Comme le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, c'est tout rien de plus. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Réveille-toi James, tu crois qu'elle porterait ton collier si on sortait ensemble ? Tu crois qu'elle aurait pris deux gros albums photos de toi pour les feuilleter dans sa chambre si on sortait ensemble ? Elle aime un certain côté de toi, même si elle ne l'avoue pas. Par contre elle déteste ton côté possessif et jaloux ainsi que ton côté prétentieux et arrogant. Si tu changes un peu James, tu verras qu'elle t'aimera. Encore faut-il que tu changes. Alors tu vas te dépêcher parce qu'elle pourrait aller voir ailleurs.  
-Je...tu es sûr ?  
-Oui, je suis sûr, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, toi tu t'en es aperçu mais tu n'as rien fait pour lui plaire.  
-Si j'ai…  
-Pour lui plaire réellement James.  
-Parle moi d'elle alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle déteste.  
-Je ne sais pas trop si c'est à moi de dire ça mais je peux sûrement te mettre sur le bon chemin.  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Tu es un Serpentard et…  
-Je suis Herry Praott et tu es James Potter, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Si ça peut te rassurer je ne suis et ne deviendrait jamais un mangemort, ça te va ?  
-C'est un bon début.  
-Lily est une personne très intelligente qui passe son temps dans les bouquins.  
-Ca je le savais figure toi.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui enlever ses maudits bouquins des mains ?  
-Elle me giflerait !  
-Sauf si tu lui proposes de faire quelque chose de mieux. Elle adore les animaux, les lions et les tigres surtout, ce n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Elle est aussi en admiration devant les cerfs elle…  
-Les cerfs ?  
-Oui, les cerfs, j'espère que tu sais ce que c'est comme animaux, elle les trouve majestueux.  
-Je ne le savais pas.  
-Elle aime beaucoup s'amuser, mais sache que j'ai fait une promesse à son père.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Je ne laisse aucun garçon l'approcher, dit-il en partant dans un fou rire qui fut très contagieux.  
-Merci Herry, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais merci. Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur toi tu…  
-Ne dis rien, je ne pourrais pas répondre, je suis une énigme vivante et je compte bien le rester.  
-Pourquoi tu as dis ça au dîner à propos du Quidditch.  
-J'ai dit la vérité, les Serpentards sont des brutes.  
-Pas tous, j'ai appris à voir beaucoup de choses grâce à toi. J'ai découvert un ami en toi, et même que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas si mauvais, je citerais Sophie.  
-Je t'en prie laisse Severus tranquille, tu crois qu'il a mérité ce que tu lui fais subir ?  
-Mais c'est juste par…James prit soudainement conscience de pas mal de choses.  
-Je sais ce que c'est que d'être humilié par tout le monde, frappé et enfermé dans un placard. Être privé de nourriture parce que je suis ce que je suis. Ne fais pas la même chose aux autres.  
-Tu as grandi beaucoup plus vite que tu n'aurais dû.  
-Je sais mais c'est comme cela, être humilier est la pire des choses. Tu pousses Severus vers les mangemorts sans t'en rendre compte.  
-Je fais ça ? Dit-il ébahi, il prit soudainement conscience de tous ses propres actes.  
-Allez passe une bonne nuit James.  
-Toi aussi Herry, toi aussi. »

James réfléchit très longuement sur la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Herry. C'était un garçon étrange, mais il ne savait pourquoi, gentil. Il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir, surtout après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De plus il s'était tout de même battu avec son père et ce dernier l'avait accepté. Peut-être que Herry Praott pourrait devenir un ami et un allié.  
Mais il y avait d'autres énigmes qui venaient noircir le tableau, il était battu ? Enfermé dans un placard ? Il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses aux clairs, il fallait qu'il découvre qui était Herry Praott…

**A suivre…**


	16. Le nouvel an

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Le nouvel an.

* * *

James n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions pour pouvoir s'endormir. Certes il avait eu cette discussion avec le Serpentard, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses avaient finalement changée. Herry lui avait dit tellement de choses personnelles sur lui. Il lui avait même avoué qu'il était pratiquement battu par sa propre famille, comment cela était-il possible ? Pouvait-on imaginer une famille aussi dure avec leurs enfants ? James, lui, ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Après tout il avait grandi entouré d'amour. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les Serpentards, eux, grandissaient dans la haine de leurs parents, cette haine devenait héréditaire et personne ne pouvait changer cela.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Herry de s'ouvrir d'une façon si flagrante à lui-même ? Pourtant il n'avait pas été tendre avec le Serpentard, loin de là même, mais non ce dernier s'ouvrait à lui, ce dernier l'aidait même à comprendre la seule personne qu'il aimait. Il lui avait dit beaucoup de choses à propos de Lily. Qu'avait fait James pour mériter cette confiance ?

Rien.

C'était le seul mot qui revenait à la bouche de Potter, il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour mériter cette confiance. Ce garçon donnait à James son plus difficile mal de tête…  
D'après les dires du Serpentard, ce dernier avait énormément souffert et James devait bien dire qu'il avait aussi beaucoup participé à son malheur. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il n'avait pas rendu la vie facile à Herry.

Pourtant c'était ce dernier qui était en travers de son chemin, depuis le début. Non, voilà les pensées qu'il ne devait pas avoir.  
Etait-ce de la faute d'Herry si ce dernier était fort au Quidditch et même meilleur que James ? Non.  
Etait-ce de sa faute s'il était plus fort que lui en cours ? Non.  
Etait-ce de sa faute si Lily l'aimait ? Non, il avait mérité cet amour, apparemment il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il lui avait certifié qu'il aimait Lily comme une sœur.  
Devait-il le croire ? Devait-il croire un Serpentard ? Non, c'était hors de question. Et pourtant…  
Son père lui n'avait plus la même attitude qu'au dîner.  
C'était aussi une question qui lui revenait souvent.  
Qu'avait fait Herry pour que son père change d'attitude si brusquement ? Que lui avait-il dit ?

Il avait aussi remarqué que Herry parlait plus librement de sa propre vie, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis le début de l'année. C'est vrai, que savait-il exactement de ce garçon ? Il en savait plus depuis les deux dernières heures qu'en un trimestre tout entier.

Le mal de tête de James devenait vraiment dérangeant, il n'arrivait plus à y voir clair dans son esprit. Il se força à penser à autre chose, Lily par exemple.  
Cette dernière était particulièrement agressive avec lui, certes elle aimait Herry comme un frère, mais ce n'était pas une raison n'est-ce pas ?  
L'aimait-elle d'ailleurs elle comme un frère ? James n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais elle s'acharnait contre lui, pour des choses futiles. Jamais elle ne s'était énervée pour rien contre lui, mais là si.  
Et c'était de pire en pire, elle avait toujours eu de vrais prétextes pour lui dire des choses qui font mal, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.  
Elle lui disait toujours des choses qui faisaient mal, mais sans aucune raison. James ne l'avait jamais montré mais il ne se fichait pas de ce que Lily lui disait. Au contraire, il le vivait mal, mais beaucoup plus depuis cette année quand il s'était tout simplement aperçut qu'il aimait vraiment Lily. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais n'était-ce qu'un coup de foudre ou un amour véritable ? James n'en était pas encore sûr, mais il aimait Lily.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre ? pas si loin de celle de James, Lily n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir. Premièrement cette chambre était beaucoup trop grande à son goût, elle avait un peu peur. De plus elle n'arrivait plus à se comprendre elle-même, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Dès que Potter était dans le coin elle voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible. Peut-être que finalement elle saturait et que cette semaine était une épreuve beaucoup trop dure pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais agit de la sorte, même avec sa sœur qu'elle détestait bien plus que Potter et pourtant.

Une autre chose qu'il l'avait inquiété, c'était les bruits qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau du père de Potter. Des bruits de bagarre elle en était sûre, de même qu'elle était sûre que c'était Herry et James qui se battait. Mais elle avait eu tort et elle le comprit quand elle vit arriver Potter et Black. A ce moment-là elle avait su que ce n'était pas une petite bataille d'étudiant, c'était une bataille entre un Auror et son frère et cela elle l'avait très mal vécu.  
Ce fut bien pire quand elle entendit le bruit de verre brisé, mais après elle n'avait rien entendu.

Bien sûr elle entendait quelques voix, mais on ne pouvait pas comprendre la conversation, sûrement un charme sur la porte. Après tout Kévin Potter était un grand Auror. La conversation avait duré au moins quinze minutes puis finalement Herry et l'Auror étaient sorti tous les deux en souriant. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, comme s'ils étaient deux bons copains qui s'étaient retrouvés. La seule trace visible du combat était la blessure qu'avait Herry au niveau de la tête. L'Auror avait du gagner, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était bien plus fort qu'Herry. Le monde magique pensait même que Kévin Potter était le plus puissant sorcier de Grande Bretagne derrière Dumbledore, les mages noirs ne rentrant pas en ligne de compte. Mais Herry s'était défendu cela se voyait à l'air fatigué qu'avait Kévin Potter.

C'était définitif Lily n'arriverait pas à dormir dans cette si grande chambre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner sans cesse dans ce lit si grand, que devait-elle faire ? Sa tête lui disait tellement de choses contradictoires, elle voulait rejoindre Herry, elle se sentait bien quand elle était avec son frère. Mais elle avait aussi peur de le déranger, il devait récupérer son combat. Elle choisit donc d'aller dans le petit salon, si elle le trouvait sans se perdre.  
Mais Lily avait beau être l'une des filles les plus intelligentes elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et même si cette maison n'était pas si immense que ça, on pouvait tout de même se tromper de couloir et c'est ce qu'elle fit, bien sûr…

Elle arriva devant le bureau de Kévin, enfin c'était plus une bibliothèque. Elle vit une montagne de livres, mais là tout de suite elle n'avait pas envie de lire. Elle fut seulement intriguée par les livres rouges qui semblaient rangés plus distinctement : en effet ils étaient sous vitrine. Elle essaya d'en attraper un mais une sorte de bouclier l'en empêchait. C'était sûrement des livres très puissants, elle n'arrivait même pas à décrypter ce qui était écrit sur la tranche des livres.

Elle décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre, mais elle se retrouva cette fois devant le petit salon qu'elle avait cherché en premier lieu. Comme quoi le hasard faisait bien les choses…

Elle s'assit dans le petit canapé et décida de dormir, mais Morphée lui refusait toujours ses bras. Lily en devenait presque énervée. Elle jeta un œil vers la toute petite bibliothèque et se décida à prendre le troisième album photo. Elle y vit les dernières photos de James, à partir de ses 11 ans, il faisait vraiment moins arrogant et stupide sur ces photos.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à le blâmer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, une fille normalement constituée ne pouvait pas trouver James moche, ce n'était pas possible.  
Mais elle détestait son caractère, ce n'était pas nouveau pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec ses propres sentiments et il fallait qu'elle mette les choses aux claires. Elle finit par s'endormir, l'album photo sur ses genoux et ouvert au niveau d'une photo représentant James avec un Vif d'or dans la main et son balai dans l'autre. Il était en troisième année.

* * *

Du point de vue de Herry c'était aussi toute une affaire bien compliquée. Premièrement il avait eu une deuxième discussion avec son père, elle s'était même très bien finie. Mais voilà il lui avait avoué des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu si le sort avait été lancé par Dumbledore. Il fallait s'y attendre tout de même.  
Kévin Potter était puissant mais pas autant que Dumbledore. C'était déjà un vrai miracle qu'il ait réussi à lui enlever les deux sorts mais Harry était sûr qu'il y était tout de même pour quelque chose, il avait tellement voulu tout dire à l'Auror qu'il l'avait sûrement aidé à enlever les sorts.  
Mais il n'avait pas eu envie de les remettre, Kévin Potter avait fait seul le travail de remettre les deux sorts complexes sur Harry. Il était bien content de ne plus partager seul ce lourd fardeau qu'était son secret, il avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter, du moins pendant les vacances. Tout recommencerait comme avant quand il serait de nouveau à Poudlard.

Il avait même réussi à avoir un semblant d'amitié avec Sirius, cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. C'était tellement bénéfique pour son moral, son parrain était mort et il commençait à l'accepter, parce que l'étudiant qui avait été avec lui tout l'après midi n'était pas son parrain. C'était un jeune homme plein de vie. Il était heureux que Sirius ait au moins eu une partie de sa vie belle et joyeuse.

Le plus dur maintenant était de laisser partir son parrain pour le royaume des morts, il était temps d'accepter le fait que Sirius soit mort, si bêtement, par sa faute.  
Non, Remus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais pourtant. Même si Voldemort était l'unique responsable, Harry était celui qui avait décidé d'aller au ministère en entraînant ses amis dans ce piège si grotesque.

Certes il maîtrisait mieux l'Occlumencie mais était-ce suffisant ? Non il en était sûr, Voldemort était puissant bien plus que lui. Il fallait qui réveille sa puissance magique, il fallait qu'il devienne puissant, il fallait qu'il tue Voldemort et pour cela il devait retourner dans son époque. La seule solution était de retrouver le mangemort, retrouver David.  
D'après ses pensées, sans preuves réelles, il pensait que David devait se trouver à Poudlard, c'était ce qu'il en avait déduit, si Bellatrix ne racontait pas de bêtises.  
Si c'était bien à Poudlard que David se trouvait, c'était à Poudlard qu'il fallait chercher, mais qui ?  
Qui est le mangemort qui lui fait sûrement cours, il n'y avait tout de même pas trente-six solutions ?

Il y avait même un choix restreint, son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, son professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques et son professeur d'astronomie.

Il ne voyait pas du tout son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal en mangemort, ce dernier était tellement peureux, franchement non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne savait pratiquement rien en Défense contre les forces du mal, or un mangemort devrait quand même savoir quelques rudiments. Quoique Quirell n'était pas non plus une lumière. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

Sinon il y avait Mr Bears, son professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, il n'arrivait pas à approcher des licornes. C'était un indice non ? Pourtant logiquement aucun garçon ne devrait pouvoir s'approcher des licornes donc ce n'était peut-être pas un si bon exemple que ça. En résumé Harry aimait bien ce professeur, il n'avait pas eu de préjugés sur son compte et sur le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard. Peut-être que le problème était là d'ailleurs, il facilitait la maison de son maître. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas, il était aussi juste envers les Serpentards qu'envers les Gryffondors. C'était de nouveau une impasse.  
Et le dernier professeur en question était celui d'astronomie. Lui, Harry ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, il lui jetait des regards bizarres de temps en temps mais Harry n'écoutait jamais dans ce cours donc c'était surtout des regards de réprimande. Il avait un air sévère, mais il ne pouvait pas le comparer à d'autre classe puisqu'il n'avait cours qu'avec lui. Ce n'était pas un cours commun.

Il fallait donc qu'il enquête sur ces deux professeurs là, mais il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres professeurs dans Poudlard, par exemple celui de Divination ou même de Runes. Il fallait qu'il parte à la découverte de tous les professeurs de Poudlard et ce n'était pas vraiment un travail facile.

Harry finit par s'endormir. Le combat avec son grand-père l'avait vraiment exténué et il fallait qu'il prenne du repos. Il voulait tout de même se méfier de Sirius et James avant, il plaça la fameuse petite boule de Maugrey et se recoucha, s'endormant comme un bébé.

* * *

Sirius de son côté ne se posait pas toutes ces questions, lui, il avait seulement découvert aujourd'hui que Herry était quelqu'un de sympa en dehors de l'école, mais qu'il avait toujours ce côté légèrement masochiste. Il avait envie de faire une blague sur Herry, pourquoi pas son fameux réveil glacé ? Peut-être pas trop glacé, il ne fallait pas oublier que Herry était puissant. Avec James c'était par camaraderie, mais avec Herry il fallait encore y aller doucement, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

James en avait marre de tourner en rond dans son lit, cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver le sommeil et il n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva et s'habilla un peu plus chaudement, parce que se balader en pantalon et torse nu en été était une chose faisable, mais en hiver c'était impossible.  
Il enfila un pull pas trop chaud mais garda son pantalon de pyjama et alla dans le seul endroit qui le calmait quand il était chez lui, son petit salon.

Seulement James n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre lui pique son petit coin de paradis. Mais quand il reconnut Lily, il se sentit fondre.  
Il la regardait dormir, elle était tellement belle et si inaccessible. Il eut un sursaut en regardant ce qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir ou plutôt ce qu'elle regardait, son dernier album photo. Peut-être qu'Herry avait raison. Peut-être qu'il avait une chance avec elle, même si Sirius n'y croyait plus, lui il voulait toujours y croire.

Il lui retira tout doucement l'album photo et le rangea, il apporta une couverture qui se trouvait toujours là. Sa mère le connaissait trop bien, elle laissait toujours une couverture dans cette pièce car elle savait que son fils y venait souvent.  
Il recouvrit Lily avec la couverture et s'assit dans le fauteuil juste en face du canapé.  
Il finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, en contemplant ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans ce monde pour lui.

* * *

Le lendemain Sirius se réveilla assez tôt, c'était toujours le cas quand il voulait faire une bonne blague ! Il alla se doucher, il avait largement le temps avant que quelqu'un se réveille. Il décida d'aller réveiller James en premier, il fallait que ce dernier rigole un peu plus en ce moment. Il avait l'impression que Lily lui menait vraiment la vie dure. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre il constata qu'elle était tout simplement vide, Sirius savait exactement où allait James quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre même si ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Lorsqu'il entra doucement dans le petit salon, il fut vraiment très surpris de constater que premièrement James ne dormait pas dans le canapé et deuxièmement de constater que Lily occupait le canapé. Allait-il oser le faire sur Lily ? James lui en voudrait, sans parler de la réaction de cette dernière, mais ça serait tellement drôle.

Il n'hésita pas très longtemps et grâce à un sort qu'il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement, même mieux que la plupart des personnes il fit apparaître deux seaux remplis à ras bord d'eau glacée et les plaça au-dessus des deux endormis.

Il se cacha au préalable derrière la porte et vida les sceaux…

« **SIRIUS ! MAIS ARRETE AVEC CE REVEIL BON SANG, J'EN AI MARRE D'ÊTRE REVEILLE DE LA SORTE !** »

James avait dit cette tirade par habitude, par contre il n'était pas habitué à la tirade qui suivit.

« **QUEL EST LE CRETIN QUI A FAIT CA ? POTTER !** »

Lily était furieuse mais elle se calma tout de suite en constatant que James avait aussi crié. Ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas lui donc, ça ne pouvait être que Sirius.

Elle regarda James qui était complètement trempé, elle-même dégoulinait d'eau froide.

« Je vais tuer ton copain, il ne va pas s'en sortir vivant cette fois ! Dit Lily d'un ton très calme mais on pouvait y lire la fureur dans ses yeux.  
-On sera deux dans ce cas, dit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. »

Ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent face à un Sirius hilare qui se tenait les côtes, il était mort de rire.  
Seulement le rire a toujours été quelque chose de contagieux et Lily se mit à rire à son tour. James était soudainement soulagé, Lily n'allait pas faire de carnage, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

« Bon et bien maintenant que je suis trempée et réveillée, je ne vois pas pourquoi Herry aurait lui le droit de dormir…  
-Lily tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas, lui dit James.  
-Absolument pas, je compte bien aller le réveiller avec le même réveil que Sirius.  
-Je te suis Lily, dit Sirius qui trouvait que la situation tournait vraiment bien.  
-D'accord, mais il faut que ce soit encore plus spectaculaire, dit James avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. »

Les trois étudiants, dont deux complètements trempés, entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre de ce dernier. Seulement Harry était quelqu'un de prudent et la petite boule se mit en action. Elle prévint Harry que quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions entrait dans la chambre. Le plus pratique avec cette boule c'est qu'uniquement Harry était capable de l'entendre.

Encore complètement endormis, il déplaça légèrement sa main sous son oreiller afin de prendre sa baguette, il fit toujours semblant de dormir, jeta un petit sort de renvoi à l'envoyeur et fit un petit sourire.

Les trois compères ne se doutaient de rien et ils avaient fait apparaître trois seaux d'eau froide et les vidèrent sur Herry.  
Seulement une chose assez spéciale se produisit.  
Une fois que l'eau toucha le bouclier invisible du retour à l'envoyeur, elle rebondit dessus et repartit en directions des trois compères. Sirius se retrouva complètement mouillé pour la première fois, Lily et James, eux, c'était la deuxième fois !

Herry les regarda et explosa de rire, c'était trop drôle de regarder leurs regards complètement médusés.

« Combien de fois je vous aie dit que les blagues sur moi ce n'est pas la peine, surtout un réveil mouillé.  
-Comment tu as fait, tu nous as entendu entrer c'est ça, lança Sirius pas content que sa blague n'ait pas marché.  
-En quelque sorte oui, dit Herry avec un demi-sourire.  
-Comment ça en quelque sorte ? Lança James qui voulait comprendre.  
-Eh bien, j'ai quelques objets bien utiles, surtout en ce qui concerne les maraudeurs.  
-Et…Demanda Sirius impatiemment.  
-_Accio_, dit Harry en direction de la petite boule. C'est une boule que je place à un endroit assez, stratégique. Dès que quelqu'un de mal intentionné rentre, elle me réveille.  
-En tout cas on t'a quand même réveillé, fit Lily un peu moins déçue.  
-Oui, mais ça valait le coup d'œil, lança Harry.  
-Et où as-tu eu cette petite boule ? Lança James.  
-Pour mon anniversaire. Je voulais la placer à l'entrée de la salle commune mais à Serpentard, tout le monde à de mauvaises intentions, enfin beaucoup on va dire, du coup je ne l'ai placé que sur mon lit.  
-D'accord, mais tu ne vas pas m'avoir toi, lança Lily en sautant sur Herry. »

James la regarda médusé, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, Sirius non plus, par contre Harry comprit tout de suite.

« Lily éloigne-toi, tu es complètement trempée.  
-Bah justement sinon ce n'est pas drôle voyons, petit frère.  
-Eh, je te signale que je suis plus grand que toi.  
-Petit frère ? demanda Sirius.  
-Oui, ils se considèrent tous les deux comme frère et sœur, dit James doucement à Sirius qui acquiesça.  
-Allez viens dans mes bras Herry, lança soudainement Sirius qui avait compris le manège de Lily.  
-NON. Arrêtez vous êtes complètement trempé.  
-La faute à qui ? Lança Sirius avec un grand sourire. »

Les trois compères se jetèrent sur Herry qui se retrouva finalement complètement trempé.

« Voilà vous êtes content !  
-Oui, dirent les trois compères en même temps et avec un grand sourire. »

A ce moment là Lily éternua.

« Bah voilà, tu es malade maintenant toi. Allez, tu files tout de suite dans ta chambre tu prends une douche et tu t'habille chaudement, dit sévèrement Herry à Lily, ce qui fit rire James et Sirius.  
-Oui, maman, lança Lily complètement amusée par le comportement de son frère.  
-Et vous deux c'est pareil, vous allez attrapez la mort avec ce froid.  
-Oui maman ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.  
-C'est ça riez de moi, je vous signale que je suis toujours mieux que Pomfresh, parce qu'elle, elle vous enchaîne sur un lit, dit-il en pensant à sa dernière visite à l'infirmerie à cause de sa cheville cassé.  
-Faut dire que c'était trop drôle, lança Sirius. Je n'avais jamais vu Pomfresh autant en colère.  
-Non, ce n'était absolument pas drôle, lança Lily furieuse, tu es malade ou quoi, tu te casses la cheville, d'ailleurs comment c'est arrivé ? Et ensuite tu quittes l'infirmerie ? Mais tu étais complètement fou ce jour là…  
-Je vais peut-être aller prendre ma douche moi, lança Herry en voyant le regard de Lily.  
-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée lui lança James en rigolant. »

Harry fila à la douche et les trois autres firent de même.  
Il était heureux, la première blague des trois personnes qui comptaient énormément pour lui. C'était toujours aussi bizarre d'être avec James et Lily, il ne réalisait pas qu'ils étaient ses parents, enfin ses futurs parents plutôt.  
La douche lui fit beaucoup de bien, il était beaucoup plus réveillé quand il descendit déjeuner, il était le premier en bas.  
Natacha et Kévin ne tardèrent pas à arriver et le regard de Natacha à son égard avait complètement changé, c'était plus doux, plus maternel ?   
C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de regard et il avait du paraître complètement ahuri.

« Ne fait pas cette tête là mon garçon, dit Kévin en rigolant.  
-Je. Harry était à court d'argument, il priait pour que James ou Sirius ou même Lily, quelqu'un qui le tire de cette situation plus que délicate.  
-Oh mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
-Depuis quand ton chéri ce n'est plus moi ? demanda James en entrant joyeusement dans le salon. Harry soupira de soulagement ce qui fit rire James intérieurement.  
-Mais non, tu resteras toujours mon chéri à moi, lança Natacha ravie de voir son fils debout aussi tôt.  
-Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis debout, dit James en comprenant la question interne de sa mère, c'est parce que Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire son habituel réveil.  
-Va vraiment falloir que tu trouves une parade, lança son père en rigolant.  
-Oh, mais Herry lui a trouvé la parade, il avait lancé un sort retour à l'envoyeur autour de lui, du coup Sirius s'est retrouvé complètement trempé dit James en rigolant.  
-Pourquoi tu lances un tel sort autour de toi, lança Kévin.  
-Parce que je les ai entendus rentrer, je connais assez bien la réputation de Sirius et celle de James.  
-Tout le monde s'en vante alors ? demanda donc James.  
-Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça, je ne sais pas si tu réalises combien de fois on maudit ton nom dans ma « chère » maison.  
-Je me doute, dit James en rigolant.  
-Et vous avez arrêtez de martyriser ce pauvre Snape, demanda Natacha ne sachant pas qu'elle lançait une discussion très dangereuse.  
-Snape n'a que ce qu'il mérite, lança Kévin. Harry s'étrangla avec le toast qu'il était entrain de manger.  
-Non, on a arrêté, on a compris combien c'était puéril de notre part, lança James.  
-Oh ! Mais grâce à qui cette prise de conscience, dit Natacha apparemment ravie.  
-Grâce, je ne sais pas si je le dirais comme ça, mais c'est Herry.  
-Herry, tu es un don du ciel, combien de fois j'ai dit à ces deux têtes de mule que c'était complètement puéril. Mais non, ces deux messieurs ne veulent pas m'écouter.  
-Ca a été très difficile, mais il a finit par comprendre. J'espère qu'il va maintenir ce qu'il dit, dit-il en appuyant son regard vers James.  
-Mais oui, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
-Dis-moi Herry tu as eu quoi comme cadeaux de Noël, demanda Natacha.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il très surpris. Il remarqua que James tendait aussi l'oreille.  
-Comme ça, pour satisfaire ma curiosité naturelle, dit-elle.  
-Un livre, un bracelet et une peluche dit-il tout doucement.  
-Une peluche ? dit James en éclatant de rire.  
-Oui, de Lily, lança-t-il tout de suite.  
-Oh, dans ce cas le bracelet était de qui ? demanda James encore plus curieux que sa mère.  
-De Sophie. Ca te va comme réponse.  
-C'est parfait. C'est l'amour fou à ce que je vois.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Et le livre, demanda cette fois Kévin.  
-…  
-De Severus Snape, lança joyeusement Lily en entrant dans la salle à manger avec Sirius.  
-De Servilius ? Lança James complètement ahuri. Attend laisse moi deviner, un livre sur…  
-Ne dis rien de fâcheux, lança Harry.  
-…sur les potions, cria-t-il.  
-Exactement, lança Harry.  
-Et tu lui as offert quoi toi ? demanda Sirius.  
-Une dague à l'effigie de sa maison. »

Cette réponse coupa le souffle de Natacha, fit hausser les sourcils à Kévin, avaler de travers les toasts des deux autres, Lily étant déjà au courant.

« Je ne l'ai même pas trouvé jolie, dit Lily, un énorme serpent était dessus.  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il était à l'effigie de sa maison.  
-De votre maison, corrigea James.  
-Si tu veux. »

A ce moment-là, Fumseck entra dans la salle à manger et atterri sur l'épaule de Herry.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Fumseck. »

Le phénix commença alors à chanter, mais ce n'était pas le même chant que d'habitude, on aurait dit presque un chant de réprimande.

« Oh ! Dumbledore s'est inquiété c'est ça ? Herry ouvrit la lettre.  
-C'est une lettre de Dumbledore ? dit Sirius qui n'en revenait pas.  
-Oui, il n'est pas vraiment content, je ne lui aie pas dit que j'allais chez vous et disons qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi.  
-Dumbledore s'est inquiété pour toi ? demanda James complètement ahuri.  
-Oui, mes parents sont très possessifs, ils veulent savoir exactement où je suis et avec qui enfin voilà. Du coup Dumbledore s'est inquiété quand il a comprit que je n'étais plus chez Lily. »

Harry écrivit une lettre pour expliquer la situation et renvoya Fumseck.

« Le phoenix à l'air de te faire confiance Herry, lança Kévin pensif.  
-Oui, je l'aime bien moi aussi, mais je ne le connais que depuis le début de cette année.  
-Nous ça fait environ six ans que nous allons dans son bureau et le phoenix ne s'est jamais approché de nous, dit Sirius sur un ton triste.  
-Sûrement parce que vous êtes dans le bureau de Dumbledore à cause de vos blagues, rigola Herry.  
-Ca doit être pour ça, répliqua Sirius visiblement beaucoup plus heureux. »

A ce moment, un autre volatile entra dans la salle à manger et se posa devant Harry.

« Hedwige, comment vas-tu ma belle ? »

Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui mordilla méchamment l'oreille.

« Aïe Hedwige, tu me fais mal…  
-Elle est gentille avec moi, répliqua Lily qui ne comprenait pas l'animal.  
-Disons que Madame se sent délaissée n'est-ce pas, dit-il en parlant à sa chouette. »

Cette dernière lui fait les gros yeux.

« Je suis désolé Hedwige si je ne t'envoie pas quelque part avec du courrier, tu savais qu'ici ça serait comme ça, je te promets que je m'occuperais mieux de toi, si tu veux, tu pourras venir dans la grande salle même si tu n'as pas de courrier pour moi ça te va ? »

Hedwige arrêta de mordiller l'oreille d'Harry qui était devenue complètement rouge. Harry lui donna un petit bout de son petit déjeuné et la chouette fila.  
Quand Harry releva les yeux il tomba sur un James et un Sirius mort de rire.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était les chouettes qui faisaient la loi avec toi Herry, commença Sirius.  
-Alors ça c'est drôle Sirius, franchement…  
-Avoue que ça valait le coup d'œil, le grand Serpentard dominé par sa chouette, dommage que j'ai oublié mon appareil photo, ta réputation en aurait pris un sacré coup. »

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa assez tranquillement, sauf pour James qui paraissait choqué par quelques détails.

« Tu n'as rien reçu de la part de tes amis ou de tes parents ?  
-Je, euh non. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à ce moment là et c'est Kévin qui vint le sauver.  
-Sûrement qu'ils n'ont pas pu t'en envoyer mais que les cadeaux viendront plus tard.  
-Oui, dit Harry soulagé, ça doit être pour ça.  
-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? Lança Natacha pour changer complètement la discussion.  
-Eh bien, Remus va venir nous rejoindre en fin d'après midi, mais en attendant je ne sait pas trop, lança James, mais la bibliothèque ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant, dit-il en regardant Herry et Lily.  
-C'est parce que tu n'apprécie pas la beauté des livres, lança Herry.  
-…  
-Oh non ! Ne me dîtes pas que c'est moi qui ait dit ça, lança Harry horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Oh si ! Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire, tu fréquentes beaucoup trop Lily si tu veux mon avis.  
-Je prendrais ça pour un compliment, répliqua cette dernière en rigolant légèrement.  
-On peut jouer au Quidditch, lança James sûr de faire au moins un heureux.  
-Oh oui, s'exclama Harry, complètement enchanté par cette perspective.  
-Alors là il n'en est pas question, lança Lily.  
-Oh, s'il te plaît, pour faire plaisir à ton grand frère, s'il te plaît, dit-il en la suppliant du regard.  
-Oh d'accord mais je vous regarde.  
-Bon, c'est déjà ça. Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?  
-Je vais venir vous regarder lança Natacha.  
-Je pense que ça peut-être intéressant à regarder, dit Kévin. »

Après le déjeuner, Harry était aux anges, il allait remonter sur un balai, il allait jouer, il allait chercher le Vif…

« James, tu as un Vif d'or ?  
-Euh non pourquoi ?  
-Attend, je vais chercher le mien. »

Harry revint dix minutes plus tard avec le Vif que Ron lui avait offert. James lui prêta un balai, Sirius ayant le sien.  
Une fois dessus, Harry fut complètement heureux. Il enchaîna des figures faciles, puis des difficiles sous les yeux connaisseurs de Kévin et émerveillés de Natacha.  
Après un petit échauffement d'une quinzaine de minutes, Harry lâcha son Vif et s'amusa à le rattraper. Puis ils firent des duels amicaux avec James, ce dernier se défendit très bien, même si la plupart du temps c'est Harry qui rattrapait le Vif.  
James par la même occasion s'entraînait dur face à Harry, ce dernier l'aidant un maximum pour qu'il devienne meilleur.  
James ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Herry tenait tellement à l'aider.

Une fois l'entraînement finit, il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner.  
L'après midi, Lily avait remarqué le petit étang que possédait les Potter et elle exposa son idée, un sport typiquement Moldus : le patinage.  
Elle expliqua le principe à Sirius et à James qui parurent enchantés. Harry quant à lui était réservé, il avait déjà vu des gens patiner et il avait remarqué que beaucoup tombaient…

Arrivé à l'étang, Lily transforma les chaussures de tous en patin, sort qu'elle avait lu dans son livre de métamorphose, et elle se lança la première en ayant vérifié que la glace était solide.  
Elle patinait vraiment très bien, Harry était admiratif et il se leva, fit un pas, puis deux. Et se cassa la figure, il atterrit sur les fesses.  
Bien sûr, cela fit rire Sirius et James qui étaient toujours sur le bord.

« C'est facile de rire, venez tous les deux qu'on rigole un petit peu nous aussi, lança-t-il mi-furieux mi-amusé.  
-Mais nous on est des pros, lança Sirius très sûr de lui. James lui ne s'avançait pas trop. »

Sirius plein d'assurance s'élança sur la glace et Harry fut soufflé, Sirius savait très bien patiner, sauf au moment où il fallut tourner, Sirius ne contrôlait rien du tout et il s'écrasa sur la berge en face.  
Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire avec James et Lily qui avait vu les prouesses de Sirius.  
James prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança à son tour, mais beaucoup plus prudent que Sirius. Il fit quelques pas… manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, mais il s'en sortait vraiment mieux que les deux autres garçons.  
Harry se releva et retenta à son tour quelques pas. Il en fit cinq cette fois avant de se recasser la figure. Sirius ne faisait pas mieux, il avait perdu de son assurance mais n'arrivait toujours pas à tourner ou même à freiner, ce qui provoquait beaucoup d'éclats de rire.

Harry se releva et alla vers Sirius. Tout doucement, il lui prit la main et ensemble ils tentèrent d'avancer et de tourner, ce qu'ils firent merveilleusement bien, avant qu'Harry tombe de nouveau entraînant Sirius dans sa chute. Les deux garçons étaient morts de rire.

Lily, en voyant James commencer à se débrouiller très légèrement, décida de l'aider, tout comme Herry avait fait avec Sirius.  
Elle essaya de donner des conseils à James, mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas tout. Elle lui prit donc la main et lui montra en faisant les gestes avec ses mains.  
James n'arrivait pas à le croire, Lily lui tenait la main pour qu'il arrive à mieux patiner, c'était exceptionnel.  
Harry et Sirius avaient décidé de faire une petite pause et regardaient Lily et James patiner ensemble.

« Bah voilà ce n'était pas si dure que ça, lança Harry très content de lui.  
-Tu essayes de les mettre ensemble ?  
-Je dois dire qu'au début c'était vraiment difficile, mais les deux ont fait des efforts, je suis sûr qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire ils sortiront ensemble.  
-Tu tiens le pari ?  
-Oh que oui, dit-il en serrant la main de Sirius. »

Sirius entraîna Harry de nouveau sur la glace et ils patinèrent encore plusieurs heures.  
Aucune des quatre personnes qui patinaient ne virent arriver Remus et ce dernier en profita pour tous les observer.  
Plusieurs choses étaient étranges et la première était le fait que Herry ait complètement laissé tombé son visage froid, il exprimait ses sentiments, tout le monde pouvait savoir s'il était heureux ou triste…  
La deuxième le fait qu'il soit avec Sirius et que ce dernier rigole librement à ce que disait Herry. La troisième et pour le moins étonnant, Lily qui tenait James par la main. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était pour le mieux il en était certain.

Harry fut le premier à se sentir observé et remarqua Remus. Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita sur la glace.  
Remus arriva donc à son tour sur la glace et lui savait patiner parfaitement, Harry était surpris, tout comme Sirius et James.  
La lumière commençait à décliner et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Instinctivement les trois maraudeurs firent le chemin ensemble, tandis que Herry fit le chemin avec Lily.

« Je suis vraiment contente de cette journée, pas toi Herry ?  
-Si, mais je dois dire que mon derrière va s'en souvenir encore assez longtemps.  
-Idiot, dit-elle en rigolant. »

« Eh bien, les gars je dois dire que je suis plus que surpris, commença Remus.  
-Et à quel propos, dit Sirius avec un air innocent qui ne trompait personne.  
-Je parle de Praott.  
-Ah oui, Herry a été vraiment super, en fait je me suis aperçu qu'on ne le connaissait vraiment pas.  
-Sirius, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom ? demanda Remus de plus en plus surpris.  
-Oui, il me l'a demandé quand on a passé notre après midi à la bibliothèque.  
-Attend, le coupa Remus, tu viens de me dire que toi, Sirius Black a passé une après midi complète dans la bibliothèque ?  
-Bah oui, et on a lu pas mal de trucs sur les…  
-Tu as lu tout l'après midi ?  
-Ecoute Lunard, faudrait que tu arrêtes de me couper si tu veux tout savoir, d'accord ?  
-Oh très bien…  
-Bon, on a donc étudié tous les livres sur les guérisons, et après on a même essayé les sorts. Il est très doué et apprend vraiment vite c'est impressionnant. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il est si fort. Il a maîtrisé du premier coup comment guérir les coupures superficielles et les coupures profondes.  
-Ok, je vais t'interrompre mais comment tu sais qu'il sait les guérir, tu ne va pas me dire qu'il s'est fait une coupure volontairement…  
-Eh bien si, il m'a demandé d'aller chercher un couteau. Au début j'ai refusé et puis bon il m'a supplié et j'ai craqué. Je suis allé à la cuisine où j'ai pu trouver un couteau, je suis revenu avec et il s'est entaillé la main. Mais ce n'est pas le pire…  
-Les coupures profondes ? demanda James doucement.  
-Oui, au début il s'est entaillé la main puis il s'est guéri, j'ai voulu essayer et il s'est recoupé la main, j'ai aussi réussi du premier coup, puis quand j'ai vu ce qu'il allait faire j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher. Mais il s'est entaillé la main profondément, le plus étonnant c'est que ça n'avait même pas l'air de lui faire mal, il s'est guéri tout seul sans aucun problème malgré la douleur et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal. J'ai essayé à mon tour mais je me suis cette fois entaillé moi-même la main profondément…  
-Tu es aussi malade que lui, Sirius, dit Remus.  
-Oui, mais bon il l'avait fait, tu sais l'orgueil. Enfin bref du coup je saignais beaucoup et je n'ai pas réussi à me guérir, s'il n'avait pas été là je me serais tout simplement vidé de mon sang. Je crois que ça crée pas mal de lien n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, je comprends, dit James, mais je n'approuve absolument pas le fait que vous testiez ce genre de formules !  
-Il a dit qu'il voulait devenir plus fort et apprendre ces sorts pour ne pas retourner constamment chez Pomfresh.  
-Faut me comprendre, la seule partie de ce château que je connais le mieux c'est l'infirmerie, rien de très drôle tout de même.  
-Herry, dit James, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de sort ? Lança Lily.  
-Oh rien, j'ai juste aidé Sirius à apprendre quelques sorts simples, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh, oui bien sûr. »

Le petit groupe était arrivé au manoir où il faisait quand même vraiment plus chaud.  
Natacha les accueillit avec chaleur et un ton légèrement inquiet.

« Mais où étiez vous passé, on s'est fait du souci. Franchement, il fait déjà nuit noir, j'aurais pensé que Remus ait assez d'autorité sur vous pour vous faire rentrer plus tôt mais je me suis trompée. Et toi Herry, ça va ? Tu n'as pas attrapé trop froid ? Tu vas avoir de la fièvre je suis sûre, j'ai sûrement quelques potions qui…  
-Non, c'est bon, je vais très bien, croyez-moi, madame, c'est bon.  
-Madame ? Mais il est hors de question que tu m'appelles madame voyons Herry, c'est Natacha, et pour toi aussi Lily, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?  
-Oui, sur le principe je suis d'accord mais…  
-Pas de mais, Herry.  
-Euh, d'accord.  
-Je savais que je pouvais dresser des serpents, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil gentil. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut encore que je prenne soin de mes plantes et que je prépare le dîner.  
-Je peux vous aider pour le dîner ? demanda Herry par habitude.  
-Il en est hors de questions, depuis quand les adolescents sont si serviables ? James, mon chéri, tu devrais prendre exemple.  
-Oui mais si je suis parfait, tu ne m'aimeras plus j'en suis sûr, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.  
-Oh celui là, dit-elle en levant les yeux et en rigolant.  
-Moi je vais voir ce que fais James, on sait jamais, dit Sirius.  
-C'est ça je vois bien que tu essais de fuir, Sirius. Et on appelle ça des Gryffondors !  
-A qui le dites-vous ! dit Herry en rigolant.  
-Je te signale au passage que côté Serpentard tu es quand même en infériorité numérique, dit tranquillement Remus avec un petit pétillement dans les yeux.  
-Sûrement mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout, dit-il en rigolant. »

Natacha Potter quitta la pièce et Remus, Lily et Herry allèrent rejoindre James et Sirius qui étaient dans la chambre de James.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau sans nous, dit Remus en entrant dans la chambre.  
-Nous ? Tu nous connais Remus…  
-Justement…   
-Je suis sûre que vous prévoyez encore une blague stupide sur les Serpentards n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily qui commençait déjà à être en colère.  
-A ce propos, ajouta Herry, si vous voulez savoir j'ai quelques blagues pour Bellatrix qui devraient être drôles ou même sur Lucius ça doit valoir le détour ou encore…  
-**HERRY PRAOTT**, comment oses-tu les encourager à faire des blagues stupides ?  
-J'ai pas dit qu'elles étaient stupides, mes blagues sont toujours d'une certaine intelligence et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Lucius ou Bellatrix ne le méritaient, pas tout de même.  
-Tu vas me dire que tu nous aiderais à faire une blague sur ceux de ta maison ?  
-Ceux qui le mérite oui.  
-Ok, ça marche pour moi, dit James vraiment heureux. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ser…  
-Tu ne touches pas Severus cela fait partie du marché par contre.  
-Oh Herry, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle tu sais.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le cherches toujours ?  
-Rien, mais c'est… James s'arrêta dans sa phrase en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Herry. D'accord, j'ai été un gamin immature avec Snape, ça te va ?  
-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, c'est à lui.  
-J'y penserais…  
-Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma soirée à prévoir une blague stupide, dit Lily, je vais retourner dans ma chambre…  
-On peut faire un jeu, tenta James en rattrapant Lily, ce qui valut un clin d'œil d'Herry en direction de Sirius.  
-Et quoi comme jeu ? On est plus des gamins de dix ans tu sais.  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir…  
-On pourrait jouer à Delta, lança joyeusement Sirius.  
-Sirius, tu as conscience que tu viens de proposer un jeu où il faut répondre à des questions intelligentes ? Lança Remus farceur.  
-Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas intelligent, tu me vexes beaucoup Remus, vraiment, dit Sirius amusé.  
-Euh, je ne connais pas ce jeu, dit doucement Lily.  
-C'est un jeu assez simple à comprendre mais il demande une certaine culture, lança Remus en regardant Sirius.  
-Ca devrait me plaire alors, lança Lily, contente que James ait un jeu intelligent. »

James sortit de la chambre et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec une boit triangulaire en bois d'ébène.  
Harry était maintenant assez curieux, il ne connaissait pas non plus ce jeu. James ouvrit la boîte et Harry et Lily y jetèrent un regard curieux.  
James sortit le plateau de jeu, c'était un magnifique triangle vert, en jade supposa justement Lily. Sur ce triangle, une face était vierge et l'autre y était gravé le plateau du jeu. On pouvait voir des cases qui en faisaient le tour et qui se rejoignait au milieu du jeu. (Je me suis amusée à dessiner ce plateau, le lien est dans ma biographie.)

« Bon et bien, c'est joli comme plateau mais il faudrait que tu nous explique le principe lança Lily qui devenait de plus en plus avide de savoir en quoi consistait ce jeu.  
-En fait c'est très simple, on part tous du centre…  
-De l'étoile noire ? Demanda Lily  
-Oui, confirma James.  
-Et on avance avec quoi, demanda-t-elle de nouveau.  
-Bon Lily, tu vas me laisser expliquer oui ? demanda James qui paraissait plus amusé que furieux.  
-Très bien, je suis désolée, continue tes explications.  
-On a comme figurine ça, dit-il en sortant de la boite des bouts de gommes, enfin cela ressemblait à des bouts de gommes.  
-De la gomme ? Lança Lily  
-Non, c'est n'est pas de la gomme, pour le moment ça n'a aucune forme mais dès que tu mets ta baguette dessus et que tu dis à voix haute ce à quoi tu veux que ça ressemble.  
-D'accord.  
-Avant de commencer de toute façon on doit poser nos baguettes sur l'étoile, elle va analyser la magie qu'elle contient pour faire des questions appropriées.  
-Euh, ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
-Mais non ce n'est qu'un jeu lança James à Herry qui venait de poser la question.  
-Ouais et ce n'est qu'un livre mais bon…  
-De quoi tu parles, lança Sirius.  
-De rien. Continue ton explication, James.  
-Oui, donc on pose la baguette dessus et ensuite nos personnages dessus.  
-Le jeu commence quand tous les personnages sont sur l'étoile. Le premier joueur choisi par le jeu lance alors le dé qui contient treize faces.  
-Treize faces ?  
-Oui, treize. Vous avancez ensuite sur les cases du plateau, les cases bizarres qui rejoignent l'étoile ne serve qu'à la fin du jeu. Le but du jeu étant d'aller sur les cases rondes et celle au bout du triangle.  
-Pourquoi ? Euh, pardon continue je suis désolée, dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Parce que sur ces cases si vous répondez juste à la question vous gagnez une couleur, votre figurine se teinte d'une petite couleur.  
-Donc on doit obtenir six couleurs différentes.  
-Exact Lily.  
-Si on répond faux à la question ? demanda Herry sentant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.  
-Là le jeu devient drôle dit James. En fait, si tu réponds faux, les autres joueurs entrent en scène en te proposant deux choix : action ou vérité.  
-Oh non, dit Lily.  
-Oh si, répondit Sirius, le mieux dans tout ça c'est que le jeu sait si tu mens ou pas, parce que quand on ment on émet des sortes d'ondes à cause de notre magie et le jeu sait si tu mens ou pas.  
-Il fait quoi dans ce cas ?  
-Si tu mens l'étoile devient rouge, par contre si tu dis la vérité elle devient bleue.  
-Et si tu mens ? Demanda Herry, ce qui n'étonna pas les autres garçons.  
-Si tu mens dans ce cas on t'impose un gage et crois-moi, on n'est pas des tendres au niveau des gages lança Sirius à Herry.  
-D'accord, les questions sont sur quoi en général ?  
-Potions, Histoire, Sport, Enchantement et Métamorphose. Mais ça peut aussi varier, on peut tomber sur des questions bizarres.  
-Très bien c'est parti alors, lança Harry tout en posant sa baguette sur l'étoile qui s'illumina un moment et redevint noir. »

Les autres firent de même. James tendit alors à tous le morceau de 'gomme'.  
Sirius le changea en chien ce qui n'étonna pas Harry, James en cerf et Remus en loup, Lily le changea en lion et Harry hésitait.

« Bon Herry on a pas toute la nuit, dit Sirius.  
-Oh très bien. Basilic.  
-Une plante ? Lança Lily candidement. »

La gomme changea de forme et se transforma en un magnifique serpent vert aux yeux jaunes.

« Pas tout à fait lança Herry.  
-Un serpent mais quelle surprise, lança Sirius.  
-Un basilic est un serpent ? demanda James.  
-Oui, c'est même le roi des serpents. Dès qu'on rencontre son regard on en meurt sur le coup, on n'a même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'on est mort.  
-C'est charmant lança Sirius.  
-Bon si on commençait, lança James. »

Ils posèrent tous leur figurine sur l'étoile. L'étoila brilla légèrement et des mots se formèrent à sa surface. 'Lion'

« Bon et bien tu as l'honneur de commencer Lily, s'écria James fier de lui. »

Lily lança le dé et fit un cinq, elle ne pouvait aller sur aucune case permettant de gagner une couleur, elle alla sur le côté droit du triangle et sous les yeux ébahis de Herry et Lily, une question apparut au niveau de l'étoile :

« Qu'est ce qu'on obtient quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Une fois que Herry lut entièrement cette question il se mit à rigoler légèrement, cette question était la première que Snape lui ait posée en première année.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça, dit Sirius.  
-Rien une vieille histoire de potion…  
-Alors Lily ta réponse ? demanda James.  
-C'est facile, on obtient un somnifère très puissant que l'on appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. »

Les mots s'effacèrent et on put y lire 'Loup'. C'était donc à Remus de jouer, il lança lui aussi le dé et fit un trois. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller sur les cases qui valaient des couleurs.

« Une dernière question, lança Herry, je suppose que le but du jeu est d'avoir toutes les couleurs ?  
-Exact, lança Sirius, et une fois que tu les as toutes c'est le premier arrivé à l'étoile, mais les trois cases qui rejoignent l'étoile sont des cases spéciales, une fois dessus tu dois faire ce que demande l'étoile. Tu es obligé de t'arrêter sur ces cases, elles sont redoutables.  
-D'accord, dit Herry tout en lisant la question qui était posé à Remus. »

« Quel est le sortilège de désarmement ? »

« Ca va ce n'est pas trop dur, dit Herry sur un ton frisant l'ironie.  
-Au début, ça n'est jamais dur, répliqua Sirius.  
-Expeliarmus, dit Remus »

Les mots s'effacèrent de nouveau et cette fois le jeu écrivit : 'Cerf'. James prit donc le dé et fit un joli quatre, ce qui ne lui permettait en aucune façon d'atteindre une case qui permettait de gagner une couleur.

« Dans un match de Quidditch quelle est la plus petite balle ? »

« Le vif d'or. Ça va je crois que dans ce domaine je ne devrais pas être en difficulté. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Herry de jouer, ce dernier fit un trois et il lut la question qui lui était destiné.

« Qu'est-ce que le filet du diable ? »

« Une plante vivant dans l'obscurité et l'humidité, elle ne supporte pas la lumière du jour ou la lumière d'un lumos. »

En dernier ce fut au tour de Sirius de jouer, lui par contre fit un deux, ce qui lui permettait d'aller sur une case de couleur.

« Qu'est ce qu'un fourchelangue ? »

Harry se sentit légèrement mal à cette question mais ne le montra pas.

« C'est un sorcier qui parle le langage des serpents.  
-Ouais et entre nous ce sont toujours des mages noirs qui le pratique. Les deux seuls sont Serpentard et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, dit James.  
-Il peut toujours y avoir des fourchelangues qui ne sont pas des mages noirs mais qui ne veulent pas le dire de peur qu'on les rejette, tenta Herry.  
-Non, tous les fourchelangues sans exceptions se sont tournés vers la magie noire, aucun échappatoire possible, dit fermement James. »

Herry sentant la dispute arriver ne dit plus rien. C'était au tour de Lily de jouer. Sirius avait réussi à avoir sa première couleur qui était le vert.  
Lily fit trois cette fois ci et alla sur la case ronde :

« Combien de fois Gwendoline la fantasque s'est-elle fait brûler vive ? »

« Facile, on l'a vu il y a deux ans, elle s'est fait brûler vive 47 fois.  
-Lily tu as une mémoire étonnante, dit Sirius admiratif voyant qu'elle avait répondu correctement à la question.  
-Ca m'avait juste marqué c'est tout. »

Le début du jeu se déroula ainsi sans encombre mais tout se compliqua très vite et les mauvaises réponses n'allaient pas tarder à arriver…

« Quel est le nom du ministre de la magie ? »

« Milicent Bagnold, lança James fier de lui.

-A ton tour Herry, lança Sirius. »

Harry avança sa figurine et lut la question :

« Quelle est la date exacte de la seconde révolte des Gobelins ? »

« Wahou, Herry si tu arrives à répondre à cette question tu as tout mon respect, lança Sirius mort de rire.  
-1580, lança Harry complètement au hasard. »

L'étoile devint rouge et la fameuse question arriva : « Action ou vérité ? »

Alors là c'était la question à quarante noises. Pouvait-il vraiment prendre vérité ? Non ça lui était complètement impossible, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer des informations concernant le futur et il choisit donc la seule option qui lui restait.

« Action, lança-t-il au jeu. »

Harry n'osait pas vraiment lire ce qu'il lui était demandé, mais la curiosité était trop forte.

« Transformer un objet en un animal vivant. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, on n'étudie cette transformation qu'en fin d'année, pourquoi le jeu demande-t-il quelque chose d'impossible, s'écria Lily.  
-Lily calme-toi. Si le jeu pose cette question c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, il a analysé nos baguettes, il connaît les sorts qu'on jette, donc c'est que Herry maîtrise ce sortilège, lança Remus toujours très calme.  
-Herry tu sais déjà faire ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas à cette question mais à la place il transforma la chaise de bureau de James en un magnifique loup, ce qui en surprit plus d'un.  
Le loup bondit sur Harry, ce qui fit crier Lily, et lui lécha le visage en signe d'affection.  
Herry rigola et caressa le loup.

« Eh bien nous voilà fixé, dit James, tu as un magnifique loup.  
-Merci, j'ai pris exemple sur la figurine de Remus.  
-Ouais on dirait lu… Sirius ne continua pas sa phrase et regarda Remus.  
-Ca va Remus ? dit James gentiment.  
-Oui, oui bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Mais cette fausse apparence ne trompa ni James ni Sirius. Remus était mal à l'aise, Herry venait de faire apparaître un loup quasiment identique à l'apparence de Remus les nuits de pleine lune.  
Herry sentant le trouble de Remus le retransforma en chaise et le jeu continua.  
Lily était fière d'avoir déjà en sa possession quatre couleurs différentes, James en avait trois, ainsi que Herry et Sirius et Remus en avait deux.

« Quel est le plus pur des animaux ? »

« Les fées, s'écria Sirius sûr de lui.  
-Sirius si tu réfléchissais un peu plus tu n'aurais pas répondu ça, lança très philosophiquement Remus. »

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Remus l'étoile devint rouge.

Sirius choisit lui par contre 'vérité'.

« Quelle est la fille qui hante tes nuits ? »

« Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?  
-Oh oui Sirius, sinon comme tu l'a si bien dit, c'est nous qui te ferons faire un gage dit Herry le plus dangereusement possible.  
-C'est… Anne, dit-il faiblement.  
-Qui ? Insista Herry avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oh très bien c'est Anne. »

L'étoile devint alors bleue.

« Oh Sirius petit cachottier, lança Remus et James en même temps.  
-C'est bon, je savais que je n'aurais pas du choisir cette option là.  
-Quand Anne va savoir ça, lança Lily.  
-Tu lui diras rien Lily, je t'en supplie ! dit Sirius.  
-Si j'étais toi Sirius je ferais attention, Lily lui a offert un livre d'arts martiaux à Noël.  
-Un livre de quoi ?  
-De combat Moldus si tu préfères, expliqua Herry.  
-Je dois juste ne pas l'énerver, ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça, repris Sirius cette fois parfaitement sûr de lui et de son charme. »

La partie se déroula bien jusqu'au moment où Harry se trompa.  
L'étoile choisit pour lui l'option 'vérité', il avait déjà utilisé trop 'd'actions'.

« C'est vraiment pas juste que je jeu choisisse pour moi. »

Les trois maraudeurs avaient bien compris que Herry cachait beaucoup de choses et ils savaient que le jeu leur en apprendrait plus sur Herry.  
Herry lut la question qui lui était posé.

« Comment est ce que tu t'es cassé la cheville ? »

« Ah bah voilà une question qu'on s'est tous posé, répondit joyeusement Sirius.  
-J'ai trébuché sur une racine dans la forêt interdite, répondit Herry franchement. »

L'étoile devint bleue et cela lui valut un regard réprobateur de Lily.

« Tu sais que la forêt interdite est interdite quand on est pas en présence de professeur. Comment es-tu rentré au château alors ?  
-Hagrid m'a trouvé, McGonagall aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Tu as du te faire passer un savon.  
-Non, elle m'a juste retiré des points et enfermé dans l'infirmerie, mais comme je voulais aller à Pré-au-Lard, je suis tout simplement sorti.  
-T'es complètement fou, rigola Sirius.  
-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la forêt, demanda Remus pas complètement convaincu.  
-Ca c'est mes affaires, lança énigmatiquement Herry en faisant un sourire charmeur à Remus. »

Le jeu continua tard dans la nuit et ce fut finalement Lily qui gagna en atteignant l'étoile la première, la case spéciale ayant demandé à Lily d'embrasser quelqu'un dans la chambre, elle choisit bien évidemment Herry et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
James ne dit rien, mais il était profondément jaloux, il n'y pouvait rien, la jalousie est un sentiment que l'on ne contrôle pas très bien.

Remus eut lui aussi droit à une chambre comme celle de Herry et celle de Lily.  
Cette fois encore Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle ne savait pas où elle en était, elle avait fait des efforts et avait découvert un autre Potter, mais ne voulant pas avoir le réveil spécial de Sirius elle se décida à changer de chambre.  
Elle frappa à la porte de Herry qui ne dormait pas non plus.

« Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-Eh bien tu vois, je n'arrive pas dormir dans cette chambre et je me demandais si… oh non c'est ridicule, désolée de t'avoir dérangé.  
-Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit Lily si tu le souhaites.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Bien sûr le lit est largement assez grand pour deux personnes. »

Herry se décala et ouvrit les couvertures pour que Lily puisse s'y glisser.

« Merci Herry, la nuit dernière j'ai dormi dans le petit salon, mais moi j'ai eu le droit à un réveil assez glacé.  
-Oui, j'ai vu ça dit-il en rigolant.  
-C'est pas drôle, en plus j'étais persuadé que c'était Potter, mais non c'était Black.  
-Tu sais que tu peux les appeler par leur prénom.  
-Je sais mais c'est une question d'habitude.  
-J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas crié, ni donné de gifle à Potter aujourd'hui, c'est un grand progrès Lily.  
-Oh c'est bon pas la peine de te moquer de moi, je ne sais vraiment pas où j'en suis tu sais.  
-Laisse faire le temps Lily, tu as tout le temps devant toi, après tout on a que seize ans, la vie est devant nous. »

Herry avait essayé d'être le plus convaincant possible, mais c'était trop demandé, Lily n'avait pas la vie devant elle, elle avait au maximum une dizaine d'années devant elle et encore. Il ne savait même pas à quel âge ses parents étaient morts, jeunes ça c'était sûr, mais quel âge ? Vingt ans ? Vingt-cinq ans ? Sûrement pas plus.  
Herry se dit lui-même qu'après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas la vie devant lui, il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, tuer ou être tué.  
Il s'endormit en vidant sa tête pour ne pas à avoir à rêver de Voldemort.

* * *

Le lendemain James se réveilla en premier, il s'habilla et avant de déjeuner il réveilla Sirius et Remus qui était sur le point de se réveiller de toute façon.

« On réveille Herry et Lily, demanda Sirius de sa voix endormie ?  
-Non, laissons les dormir, on va juste vérifier s'ils dorment toujours. »

James entra dans la chambre de Lily et remarqua que cette dernière n'y était pas, elle s'était sûrement levée plus tôt, pensa-t-il.  
Mais en entrant dans la chambre de Praott, il constata qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée plus tôt.

« C'est l'amour fou, lança Sirius à l'oreille de James.  
-Je te signale que ça ne veut rien dire, lança James. »

James partit directement dans la salle à manger, la jalousie n'était pas un bon sentiment, il était de nouveau perdu. N'avait-elle pas dit que Praott était son frère ? Pourquoi dormait-elle avec lui alors ?  
C'était au-dessus de ses pensées qu'il ne puisse que juste dormir tous les deux.  
Environ une heure plus tard, Lily et Herry descendirent ensemble, James ne leur accorda même pas un regard et partit dehors directement.  
Sirius et Remus connaissant l'humeur de James restèrent dans la salle à manger.

« Alors bien dormi ? demanda Kévin.  
-Oui très bien, et surtout le réveil était beaucoup plus agréable, dit Lily en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.  
-Non, Sirius tu n'aurais pas osé réveiller Lily avec ton réveil glacé tout de même ? demanda Remus.  
-Bah si, on a essayé sur Herry mais bon, ça n'a pas marché.  
-Ca n'a pas marché ? Depuis quand le réveil glacé de Sirius Black ne marche pas ? demanda Remus surpris.  
-Depuis que j'ai mis le sort du retour à l'envoyeur sur mon lit, lança joyeusement Herry.  
-Je comprends mieux, dit Remus en rigolant à son tour.  
-Aujourd'hui, je vais t'entraîner Herry, lança Kévin.  
-Pourquoi ? dit Sirius.  
-Parce qu'il lui manque encore quelques petits sorts à savoir pour arriver à mon niveau. »

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche, Herry était presque au niveau d'un des plus grands Aurors ? Il devait avoir subi un entraînement vraiment difficile pour en arriver là.

« Mais je comptais tous vous entraîner, continua Kévin, enfin sauf si vous ne voulez pas.  
-Vous plaisantez ? J'adorerais m'entraîner avec vous, lança Sirius plein de joie, je vais chercher James. »

Sirius partit en courant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Herry il faudra aussi que je te parle seul à seul, lança alors très sérieusement Kévin.  
-A quel propos ?  
-Tu verras bien. »

Herry et Lily déjeunèrent tranquillement et la matinée put enfin commencer.  
Les cinq adolescents et l'auror s'enfermèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et ils s'entraînèrent toute la matinée.

« D'abord, je voulais commencer par des sorts basiques, comme le désarmement et autres sorts, je veux que vous testiez votre puissance. »

Chaque adolescent devait essayer de retirer le plus de baguette possible aux autres.  
James réussit à avoir celle de Lily et de Remus. Sirius quant à lui réussit à avoir celle de Remus uniquement. Remus eut celle de Lily.  
Herry eu toutes les baguettes sauf celle de l'auror, et Kévin eu toute les baguettes sauf celle de Herry qui lui avait échappée des mains mais qui n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin.  
Ils essayèrent toutes sortes de sorts plus difficiles les uns que les autres, mais Kévin avait remarqué que la vraie puissance de Herry venait quand ce dernier était en colère et il demanda donc discrètement à James et Sirius de mettre Herry en colère, ce qui ne devait pas vraiment être difficile.

« Franchement Praott, je te croyais beaucoup plus fort que ça, lança James avec dédain.  
-Oui, je suis déçu, lança Sirius. »

Herry était étonné que James utilise à nouveau son nom de famille, plutôt que son prénom.

« Après tout tu devrais être fier d'apprendre par le plus grand Auror, tu pourras t'en vanter auprès de celui que tu appelleras maître.  
-Oui, tout en baisant ses pieds et en faisant ses quatre volontés. »

Harry commençait à ne vraiment pas aimer la conversation, il sentait la colère monter.

« Comment pouvez vous dire ça, je ne suis pas un mangemort.  
-Oui, c'est ça, fait croire ça à d'autre. »

Lily tenta d'intervenir mais Remus l'en empêcha, il avait compris ce que cherchaient James et Sirius et le dit discrètement à Lily qui se calma légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à …  
-Oui, tu nous as assez servi ce refrain, faudrait peut-être en changer, tu ne crois pas ? Franchement c'est lassant, lança James toujours sur le même ton. »

De rage Harry laissa tomber sa baguette et regarda James droit dans les yeux, dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme, il bouillait de rage et ce qu'attendait Kévin arriva.  
Les quatre adolescents ainsi que Kévin lui-même volèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et Harry récupéra toutes les baguettes.  
James se mit à rigoler et Kévin n'en revenait toujours pas, dire que son petit-fils était puissant n'était pas juste, il était plus que puissant et pourtant il n'avait pas encore la magie des Potter.

« Bon, maintenant Herry je vais t'expliquer. J'ai demandé à James et à Sirius de t'énerver pour voir un peu ta puissance et je ne suis vraiment pas déçu.  
-Il ne le pensait pas ? dit Herry pas tout à fait calmé.  
-Non, rassure-toi, on te croit, dit James en lui faisant un sourire, mais rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver de nouveau !  
-D'accord, répondit Herry soulagé.  
-Bon il va falloir que tu puisses faire appel à cette puissance sans t'énerver, parce que sans cette puissance tu n'es qu'un adolescent comme les autres, peut-être un peu plus puissant mais bon. Vous savez faire un patronus ?  
-Oui depuis ma… sa gorge lui brûla, depuis cette année dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kévin.  
-Oui, on l'a appris cette année, mais personne n'a vraiment une forme enfin sauf Herry, lança James. »

Pendant que les autres adolescents travaillèrent sur les patronus, Kévin entraîna Herry à se concentrer sur cette puissance qu'il avait au fond de lui.  
Ils passèrent la journée dans cette salle d'entraînement, les quatre ayant réussi à faire leur patronus et Harry ayant finalement réussi à localiser la puissance cachée en lui, mais ne sachant toujours pas s'en servir.

Au dîner, Natacha leur rappela que la salle où se déroulerait la fête devait être préparée parce que ce n'était pas à eux de le faire ni aux elfes de maison. Les adolescents acquiescèrent, ils s'y attelèrent d'ailleurs de suite après le repas.

« Allez, il faut que cette salle soit magnifique, et pas de magie sinon ce n'est pas drôle, lança Lily joyeusement.  
-Sans magie ? Lança James complètement déboussolé.  
-Bah oui, sans magie, c'est une sorte de punition pour m'avoir énervé, lança Herry à l'oreille de James.  
-Mais on me l'avait demandé…  
-Allez, c'est drôle, il n'y a pas que la magie dans la vie lança Harry joyeusement.  
-Tu sais quoi, tu fréquentes beaucoup trop Lily, lança James mi-sérieux mi-boudeur.  
-Jaloux, lança Herry.  
-Oui, et alors… ce n'est pas moi qui dors avec elle…  
-Oh James, c'est trop mignon quand tu es jaloux, mais si ça peut te rassurer, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur dans sa chambre, elle a juste dormi avec moi, rien de plus.  
-C'est vrai ? Oui, mais quand même…  
-Tu verras un jour, si tu le mérites vraiment c'est toi qu'elle viendra rejoindre parce qu'elle aura peur.  
-Tu me trouves mignon ? Je vais devoir me méfier…  
-Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, oui je te trouve mignon.  
-Tu ne serais pas gay ?  
-Non je ne le suis pas, n'aie pas peur, dit Herry en rigolant, allez c'est parti pour la décoration. »

'''_Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve les garçons mignon que je suis gay, n'est-ce pas ? Non, enfin je ne pense pas…'''_

Herry fit apparaître des boîtes entières de décorations en tout genre, mais la plupart étaient Moldues. Ils se mirent donc au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
La pièce fut entièrement décorée tard dans la soirée mais ils étaient tous content du résultat.  
Avant de s'endormir Harry se concentra sa 'puissance' mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de la sentir. Il n'arrivait pas à la faire ressortir lorsqu'il utilisait la magie, comme s'il y avait une sorte de barrage, barrage que sa rage arrivait à faire céder.

Le lendemain Kévin leur proposa à nouveau une dernière journée d'entraînement, la dernière puisqu'il n'avait pris que quelques jours de congé en sachant qu'il allait recevoir un Serpentard chez lui. C'était l'une des raisons qu'il l'avait forcé à retourner au ministère ce soir là, soir où avait eu lieu l'affrontement.  
Maintenant il était rassuré bien sûr mais il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son petit-fils, ce dernier semblait réellement puissant et il était très fier de lui.  
Natacha de son côté passait son temps à s'occuper de lui, elle le maternait et Harry n'en pouvait plus, enfin ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était les blagues de Sirius et de James à son égard.  
Mais James ne comprenait pas non plus sa mère, elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi maternelle avec l'un de ses amis, et encore Herry n'était pas un de ses amis lorsqu'il était arrivé ici…

Lors de la séance d'entraînement James, Sirius, Remus et Lily n'en pouvaient plus dès les premières heures, mais Herry lui était infatigable. Il se battait sans relâche avec Kévin ou apprenait sans cesse de nouveaux sorts et la plupart d'attaque.

Il avait appris à aveugler, entraver son ennemi, mais aussi à le rendre confus, à lui fait croire des choses et à lire ses plus grandes peurs.  
Il avait appris que Kévin avait peur de perdre sa famille et Kévin avait appris que son petit-fils avait peur de la peur elle-même.  
Il avait essayé ce sort sur Lily et Sirius, les deux autres ne voulant pas montrer leur peur.  
Lily avait peur des vampires, quand à Sirius lui avait peur que sa famille le ramène chez lui.

L'après midi ne fut qu'un long combat entre Kévin et Herry et à la surprise de tous, Herry même s'il ne gagna jamais, avait tout de même réussit à épuiser complètement l'auror.

« Bien, ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui, Herry je peux te parler s'il te plaît.  
-Euh oui. »

Les autres sortirent de la salle d'entraînement.

« Je voulais maintenant te tester sur ta magie sans baguette, on va faire un combat sauf que tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher à ta baguette.  
-Je vais être drôlement désavantagé !  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, mais je vais juste te tester un peu, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le combat commença doucement, Harry ne tentait que de se défendre, il était le premier étonné de constater que son bouclier tenait face à l'auror alors qu'il l'avait invoqué sans baguette. Puis tout s'enchaîna plus vite quand Kévin tenta de faire voler Harry à travers la salle, chose qu'il ne fit qu'à moitié.

Harry prit beaucoup plus part au combat, il sentait cette excitation que l'on a toujours lors des combats, l'adrénaline qui monte et la puissance qui se réveille.  
Il lança le sortilège de désarmement, par rapport à la fois où il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, il était beaucoup moins épuisé de le lancer et prenait avantage sur l'auror.  
Kévin gagna le combat mais de peu et il était plus impressionné que jamais, se faire pratiquement battre par un gamin de seize ans sans baguette était une prouesse.

« Sais-tu Harry que tu n'as pas encore atteint toute ta puissance ? Celle que tu as est déjà impressionnante mais vois-tu depuis toujours les Potter passe une porte ici même dans ce manoir. Derrière cette porte se trouve plusieurs épreuves, mais surtout il s'y cache toute la magie des Potter. Pourquoi crois-tu que notre famille soit si puissante sinon.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui, la plupart du temps, toutes les familles de sang pur ont cette magie qui ne leur est révélé que lorsqu'il est temps.  
-C'est derrière cette fameuse porte n'est ce pas ? J'ai senti qu'elle m'appelait, j'étais tellement attiré par elle.  
-Exactement, c'est le signal, ce soir il faudra que tu passes cette fameuse porte. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu sois déjà si puissant sans la magie des Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules, il savait très bien que c'était du au fait que Voldemort lui ait passé la plupart de ses pouvoirs, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il était à Serpentard, maintenant il allait avoir la magie de sa famille et rien ne l'enchantait plus.

A l'heure du dîner on parla surtout de l'apprentissage de Herry et du fait qu'il apprenait vraiment très vite. On parla ensuite de la fête qui avait lieu le lendemain soir. Les jours passaient beaucoup trop vite au goût de Harry, mais il savait que ces moments de joie il fallait qu'il les grave à jamais en lui, tout ce qui l'attendait au niveau de la rentrée n'était vraiment pas réjouissant.

* * *

Le soir Kévin prit avec lui James, Sirius et Remus, tandis que Natacha prit Lily avec elle pour visiter la serre. Herry dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher de suite.  
Bien sûr ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, il se dirigea vers la fameuse porte et s'arrêta un instant devant. Si toute la magie de sa famille était dans cette salle cela voulait dire que le niveau de magie demandé ne devait pas être très important.  
Etant un Gryffondor il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la pièce.

Tout était noir. Il mit cinq minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité et commença à regarder la pièce de plus près. La porte se referma d'un coup et Harry se trouva dans le noir total. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un 'lumos'. La pièce était en réalité une chambre. Il y avait un lit, un bureau et même un coffre en bois. Harry se dit qu'il s'était sûrement trompé de pièce. Il regarda attentivement tous les objets et se dirigea vers le coffre, seul objet qui semblait l'appeler. Il ouvrit et trouva un journal.  
C'était un magnifique journal doré. Sur le dessus on pouvait lire 'Potter'. Il ouvrit alors le journal et se sentit complètement aspiré par ce dernier.

Il était arrivé dans une sorte de tribunal moldu. Il était au centre d'un cercle et tout autour de lui il y avait des dizaines de personnes. Ce qui frappa Harry, c'est qu'elles avaient à peu près toutes le même aspect un peu comme une famille…  
Celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança alors vers Harry.

« Ton nom, jeune homme.  
-Harry James Potter, dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait dit la vérité.  
-Le fils avant le père, étrange. Tu as effectivement les cheveux caractéristiques des Potter. »

Harry remarqua alors qu'il avait sa véritable apparence, pas celle de Herry Praott, la sienne.

« Met ta main sur le lion. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il devait y avoir des dizaines de lions par terre au niveau du cercle, le plus gros étant celui qui se trouvait au niveau du centre du cercle.  
Harry ne savait pas lequel choisir et il sentait bien que la fameuse épreuve qu'il devait passer était celle-ci. On ne faisait pas appel à sa puissance puisqu'il n'était pas supposé en avoir, on faisait juste confiance en son jugement. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le sang des Potter qui lui permettrait de choisir.

Il se concentra alors. Il devait choisir le bon lion et il savait que ce n'était pas le plus gros, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile. Il regarda attentivement tous les lions, ils étaient tous dans des positions différentes. L'un était endormi, un autre soumis, un autre entrain de chasser, etc…  
Mais tous ne satisfaisaient pas Harry. Il regarda encore plus attentivement et remarqua alors un lion qui était à la limite du cercle, mais la chose la plus bizarre était que ce lion le fixait lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
Harry le fixa alors à son tour et il aurait juré que le lion venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il posa sa main sur ce lion et sentit alors quelque chose de nouveau, mais indéfinissable.  
Il rouvrit les yeux même s'il ne se rappelait pas de les avoir fermés et se retrouva devant la porte. Devant cette porte par laquelle il était entré.  
Est-ce que tout cela avait été réel ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question car James et les autres arrivaient.

« Te voilà Herry, on te cherchait justement.  
-Alors qu'avez-vous fait avec Kévin ?  
-Euh, rien d'important, coupa James, elle est intrigante cette porte n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle ne s'ouvre pas et de toute manière je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant derrière.  
-Alors que fait-on ? demanda Lily.  
-Je dois faire un tour à la bibliothèque, lança James, mon père m'a demandé de lui apporter un livre. »

Ils suivirent donc tous James jusqu'à la bibliothèque. James alla directement vers les livres sous vitrine.

« Euh, James, je me demandais pourquoi ces livres sont-ils si protégés ?  
-Ce sont les livres de la généalogie des Potter ou des livres avancés sur la magie, je me demande d'ailleurs ce que mon père veut voir dans notre généalogie. »

Cette phrase fit tilt dans la tête de Herry. Lorsqu'il avait touché ce livre, il avait modifié le livre, il ne fallait pas que James l'ouvre.

« Prenons vite le livre et donnons le tout de suite au père de James et…  
-Attend ça pourrait être drôle de voir toute la généalogie des Potter.  
-**NON** ! Enfin, euh, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle et puis ce sont les affaires de James, Harry s'enfonçait dans ses propres arguments.  
-Des fois je ne te comprends pas Herry, c'est juste un arbre généalogique, dit Lily gentiment.  
-Oui et puis il n'y a rien de secret là dedans, du moment qu'on ne trouve pas qu'il y a eu un mariage à un Malfoy ou pire, dit-il en rigolant.  
-Très drôle lança Herry, mais on devrait sûrement l'amener le plus vite possible au père de James c'est tout. Harry commençait à sérieusement paniquer.  
-Oh regarde c'est toi James, tu es en dernier.  
-C'est normal, je n'ai pas encore d'enfant que je sache. »

Harry ne comprenait plus. Il regarda le livre et vit effectivement qu'il n'y avait que James, Lily et lui-même n'apparaissait pas.  
Lorsque James passa le livre à Sirius le livre devint vierge.

« Euh James, pourquoi ça fait ça ?  
-Parce que tu n'as pas de sang des Potter dans les veines ou tu n'es pas marié à un Potter. Tous si vous tenez ce livre dans vos mains il restera vierge, dit James.  
-Tiens Herry prend le livre, dit Sirius.  
-**NON**, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de tenir ce livre, c'est à James et puis voilà. Bon on va le donner à ton père. »

Sirius garda le livre et tous allèrent le donner à Kévin. Ce dernier prit le livre et toute la généalogie des Potter réapparu, y comprit James. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas.  
Ils s'en allèrent tous de la pièce sauf Harry qui fut retenu par Kévin. Une fois seuls, Natacha entra dans la pièce.

« Pourrais-tu tenir le livre, Natacha voudrait voir ta véritable apparence.  
-D'accord. »

Harry prit le livre et juste à côté de James se dessina alors Lily et la page suivante lui fut dédicacée. Il y avait toute sa biographie mais Natacha ne prit pas la peine de la lire, elle regarda juste Harry.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à James tu sais, sauf les yeux, et le caractère.  
-Merci dit-il en refermant le livre avant que Natacha puise lire sa biographie pas très joyeuse.  
-Bon tu peux aller les rejoindre, je déposerais le livre dans la bibliothèque.  
-Juste une dernière question, pourquoi quand je touche le livre on me voit, mais lorsque James touche le livre on me voit pas. Et encore plus étrange quand vous touchez le livre on voit James.  
-Parce qu'on sait qu'il est vivant. Vois-tu, le livre utilise tes mains, il regarde un peu ton identité à travers ta magie qui coule dans tes veines. Comme on connaît l'existence de James, le livre le montre à tous les Potter, par contre toi seul connaît l'existence de ta mère et de toi-même c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est révélée uniquement lorsque toi tu touches le livre.  
-D'accord, merci, je vais les rejoindre sinon ils vont se poser des questions. »

Harry sortit du bureau et alla rejoindre le petit groupe dans la chambre de James.

« Ah Herry, que te voulait-il ?  
-Il m'a dit tout ce que je devais faire pour m'entraîner à Poudlard quand il ne sera pas là. Harry devenait de plus en plus fort au niveau des mensonges et cela l'effrayait…  
-On parlait de la fête, comment vas-tu t'habiller ?  
-Eh bien à ce propos… je crois que je ne viendrais pas à la fête.  
-**QUOI** ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Lily.  
-Oh, je suppose que vous avez invité tous les Gryffondors alors que je suis un Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Lily mais si les Serpentard apprennent que je passe mes vacances chez Potter, on me retrouve mort dans un coin sombre de Poudlard.  
-Je pencherais plutôt pour qu'on retrouve en très mauvais état ton agresseur mais bon, dit très philosophiquement Remus.  
-Oui, mais je serais un paria.  
-Et alors ? On s'en fiche, des Serpentards, tu resteras simplement avec nous.  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai, je dois, enfin voilà quoi.  
-Moi je n'ai rien compris mais bon, si tu ne veux pas venir, on ne dira pas que tu es là.  
-Merci.  
-Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, répondit James. »

Ils parlèrent tous pendant quelques heures de plus et James proposa alors une super idée.

«Et si on dormait tous dans ma chambre ? On installe plein de matelas par terre et puis c'est mieux que de dormir seul dans les grandes chambres. »

Harry avait bien compris que James ne voulait pas que Lily dorme à nouveau seule avec lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi possessif ? Peut-être parce que James aimait réellement Lily. C'était vraiment le grand amour, sauf que Lily n'y croyait pas elle. Enfin James avait changé depuis les vacances, il n'était pas comme à l'école et ça permettait à Lily de l'apprécier.

Harry s'endormit donc non sans avoir essuyé plusieurs blagues à propos de ses deux peluches.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par un bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne voyant rien de suspect il essaya de se rendormir, seulement il lui manquait une de ses peluches, celle du chien pour être exact. Il se mit à la chercher, pas parce qu'il en avait particulièrement besoin, mais elle représentait beaucoup pour lui. Au bout de cinq minutes il abandonna ses recherches, il ne trouverait rien dans le noir. Il se mit alors à observer les quatre autres endormis. Lily ressemblait à un ange, James, lui, avait viré la moitié de sa couverture, il devait avoir trop chaud sûrement, bien qu'on soit en hiver. Remus semblait dormir paisiblement et Sirius avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de ce dernier et constata avec stupeur que Sirius dormait comme un gros bébé serrant affectueusement la peluche en forme de chien.

Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Herry calme toi et dors, murmura James encore dans les vapes.  
-Oh, non c'est trop drôle…  
-De quoi, murmura cette fois la voix de Lily, qu'est ce qui peut te faire rire à ce point au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
-Regardez… Sirius… il se… foutait de moi… et de mes… peluches, regardez-le… »

James tenta de s'habituer au noir complet puis il vit apparaître un peu la silhouette de Sirius. Lorsqu'il vit presque parfaitement dans le noir, il avait mis ses lunettes, il se mit alors lui aussi à rigoler.  
Lily mit quelques secondes de plus et partit elle aussi dans un fou rire. Remus se réveilla et quand il vit Sirius dans cette position il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« James faut absolument que tu prennes une photo, elle vaut vraiment de l'or, dit Remus. »

James sortit alors son appareil photo sorcier et le prit en photo. Cette même photo fut dupliquée pour chacun d'entre eux.

Du point de vue de Remus, Herry était un garçon bien mystérieux mais qui pour une raison inconnue s'était dévoilé à eux. Remus avait effectivement compris le point de vue de Herry pour la fête du nouvel an. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le garçon vraiment sympathique mais d'une certaine façon un peu renfermé, comme s'il gardait un lourd secret.  
Vu de cette façon, Remus et Herry étaient pareils et Remus commençait à vraiment apprécier le garçon qui malgré lui rehaussait le niveau des Serpentards.

Le lendemain fut une journée assez mouvementée, d'une part parce qu'il fallait tout préparer pour la fête du soir, et d'autre part parce qu'il fallait aussi se préparer. Herry, n'ayant pas à faire la dernière partie, s'occupa de tout ce qui avait à faire dans la salle. Autrement dit déplacer les meubles et les chaises, mettre en place les tables, mettre aussi les plats sur la table. Lily, elle, était montée dès le début de l'après midi pour se faire belle, tandis que les garçons avait préféré faire une petite partie de Quidditch. Quand le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, Harry monta directement dans la bibliothèque, prit un livre qu'il avait remarqué la dernière fois dans la vitrine et alla directement dans sa chambre.

C'était un livre qui parlait du pouvoir du sang, enfin c'était le titre. Ça avait l'air de traiter de magie blanche mais dans ce cas, de la magie blanche très proche de la magie noire. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sang généralement faisait appel à la magie noire, et Harry ne voulait pas toucher à la magie noire. On lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas bien.  
Mais en y réfléchissant bien, on lui avait aussi dit que parler fourchelangue faisait de lui un mauvais sorcier. Pourtant, il était toujours du côté de Dumbledore. Harry en déduisit donc que la magie étudiée n'importait pas, mais c'était la façon dont on s'en servait qui comptait. Il pouvait donc apprendre la magie noire du moment qu'il s'en servait pour faire le bien.

Harry était donc convaincu de faire quelque chose de bien et lorsqu'il entendit la première fois la sonnerie retentir il ouvrit le livre.

* * *

« Gabrielle, Anne, vous êtes les premières, s'écria Lily lorsqu'elle aperçut ses deux amies dans le salon.  
-Eh bien toi par contre tu es là bien avant nous, dit Anne.  
-Oui, mais moi je suis là depuis le début de la semaine.  
-Oh mon dieu toi toute seule face aux maraudeurs ? Ils vont bien j'espère…  
-Oui, Gabrielle je n'ai pas abîmé Remus je te le promets, tu pourras en profiter toute la soirée.  
-Je ne voulais pas dire ça voyons, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.  
-Tu ne voulais pas dire quoi ? Glissa une voix tendre à l'oreille de Gabrielle.  
-Remus, tu m'as manqué tu sais.  
-Toi aussi mon ange, toi aussi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sans se préoccuper des autres qui les enviaient.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être que je pose ma cape quelque part non ? Lança Anne.  
-Euh oui, quel mauvais hôte je fais, je te la prends. Sirius, emmène Anne dans le salon voyons.  
-Oui. Alors ma belle, prête à passer toute une soirée accrochée désespérément à mon bras ?  
-Tu rêves Sirius, mais je veux bien prendre ton bras jusqu'au salon au moins.  
-Bon c'est déjà ça, dit-il en rigolant.  
-Au fait Lily comment se sont déroulées tes vacances avec Praott ? demanda Gabrielle.  
-Eh bien tu vois…  
-Je suis sûre que tu as découvert que c'était un agent secret qui s'est infiltré dans l'école sous une autre apparence. Et par-dessus le marché Dumbledore le protège et il fait ses rapports toutes les semaines au ministère de… Gabrielle ne put continuer puisque Remus l'embrassait.  
-Merci Remus, dit Lily en rigolant, on n'avait jamais pensé à ce moyen là pour la faire taire.  
-Merci, mais tu es sur que ma théorie…  
-Oui je suis sûre que tu racontes beaucoup trop d'histoires. Non mais franchement, on n'a pas idée, où est ce que tu va chercher tout ça ?  
-Bah je ne sais pas, ça vient tout seul. D'ailleurs j'ai une super histoire vraiment magnifique à vous raconter, c'est l'histoire d'un couple qui s'aimait vraiment qui étaient pauvres mais toujours généreux. Un soir de pluie ils avaient accueillis deux pauvres vieillards en leur donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient à manger.  
Les deux vieillards n'étaient autre que Zeus, dieu de la foudre, et Hermès son messager. En récompense de leur générosité ils exaucèrent un vœu. Le couple souhaita être toujours ensemble même après leur mort. C'était un vieux couple et lorsqu'ils sont morts leurs corps se sont changés en arbre, leurs branches se sont entremêlées pour prouver leur amour qui a duré toute leur vie et encore aujourd'hui ils s'aiment toujours.  
-C'est magnifique Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle avait une sorte de don. Quand elle racontait une histoire, on ne pouvait pas ne pas l'écouter, elle vivait ses histoires avec passion et en l'écoutant, on arrivait à s'imaginer toute la scène.

« C'est une histoire magnifique Gabrielle, je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça.  
-C'est une histoire qui fait partie de la mythologie grecque mais je l'ai trouvé tellement magnifique, il y en a une autre aussi mais ça sera pour plus tard. »

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit une fois de plus et cette fois tous les Gryffondors de sixièmes années débarquèrent ainsi que les frères et sœurs. Ils devaient bien être une vingtaine et la fête se déroulait sans encombre.

« James, Sirius, Remus, appela Lily, je voulais savoir si ça vous gène pas si à minuit je vais voir Herry pour lui souhaiter la bonne année, juste deux petites minutes comme il est tout seul enfin vous comprenez…  
-Bien sûr Lily, je viendrais aussi, dit James.  
-Moi aussi, je n'aimerais pas passer le réveillon seul dans ma chambre.  
-Je suis avec vous, dit Remus. »

La soirée fut vraiment splendide, tout le monde s'amusait énormément. Nicolas avait même retrouvé sa joie de vivre qu'il avait légèrement perdue face à la honte que le Serpentard lui avait fait subir. Mais c'est maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été une ordure, il avait compris et dès la rentrée, il irait faire de nouvelles excuses à Sophie.

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, Harry apprenait beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. Il apprit notamment que le sang combiné à un sortilège le rendait beaucoup plus puissant. Il apprit aussi que pour protéger sa maison un sortilège pouvait être lancé, ou même bannir quelqu'un mais si cette personne était plus puissante que vous, le sort ne servirait à rien.  
Après avoir lu et relu le livre, il se décida à aller le remettre dans la bibliothèque avant que James s'aperçoive qu'il pouvait se servir dans les livres réservés aux Potter.  
Harry regarda sa montre, il n'était que dix heures. La soirée allait être très longue, surtout quand on entendait les bruits de la fête qui se déroulait en bas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux peluches et se lança une sorte de défi, les transformer en animaux vivant. Le chien devrait ressembler à Patmol, quant au lion, il devrait ressembler à Crinfouillis.

Hélas c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il arrivait parfaitement à avoir un loup mais n'arrivait pas à obtenir les deux formes qu'il souhaitait.

Il obtenait de temps en temps quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lion mais qui n'était qu'une énorme peluche, ou alors un lion miniature vivant.  
Pour le chien c'était bizarrement plus facile. Il essayait vraiment de visualiser Patmol lors de ses balades au moment de la pleine lune. La peluche se transformait petit à petit, elle grossissait, les yeux du chien semblaient vivant, ainsi que sa queue remuait, mais c'était tout, le reste n'était que peluche.

Un quart d'heure avant minuit il arrêta l'échauffement. A quoi bon continuer, il était crevé. Sa journée avait été particulièrement fatigante et il avait des courbatures depuis deux jours, depuis la bagarre dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Voilà on y était à cette fameuse nouvelle année dans environ une minute.

Lily, James, Sirius et Remus se retirèrent du salon et marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Herry.

* * *

Harry de son côté regardait sa montre : plus qu'une minute et on était dans une nouvelle année, peut-être une année moins sombre, mais soudain il sentit sa cicatrice commencer à brûler.

Par réflexe, il ferma sa porte avec un très bon sort de verrouillage et posa un sortilège de silence pour que personne n'entende les cris qu'ils pousseraient.

Une fois cela fait sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours de la même intensité, peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas si grave…

* * *

Plus que trente secondes. Lily et les trois maraudeurs arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Herry.

Plus que trente secondes et l'intensité de la brûlure commença à augmenter, mais c'était toujours dans le domaine du supportable. Harry essayait de lutter contre cette douleur.

* * *

Plus que quinze secondes. Ils étaient tous les quatre devant la porte d'Herry et voulait rentrer qu'à minuit pile pour lui faire une surprise.

Plus que quinze secondes et là Harry comprit que pour marquer la nouvelle année Voldemort allait sûrement faire quelque chose de mortellement grandiose.

* * *

Plus que cinq secondes. Lily avait la main posée sur la poignée mais elle se retint de l'ouvrir avant minuit.

Plus que cinq secondes. Harry sentait l'excitation morbide de Voldemort augmenter, il sentait sa joie augmenter, il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un. Il alla vers la porte quand soudain…

* * *

4…

Harry constata que la brûlure était plus forte…

3…

Lily était toute excitée et James rigolait de son excitation….

2…

Harry s'écroula par terre il commençait à voir ce que Voldemort voyait et c'était…

1…

Lily appuya légèrement sur la poignée pour entrer…

* * *

'Le ministère. Harry reconnut le grand bâtiment même s'il n'y était allé qu'une seule fois. Ce qu'il vit, ce fut une vingtaine de mangemorts entourant Voldemort. Des Détraqueurs étaient déjà dans le grand bâtiment.'

* * *

Lily tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle retenta mais celle-ci ne cédait pas.

« Herry tu es là, ouvre s'il te plaît, tu viens de gâcher toute la surprise.  
-…  
-Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ? »

* * *

'Il était minuit et Voldemort attaquait le ministère, plus pour souhaiter la bonne année que pour faire le plus de victime possible. Il s'attaquait au symbole du monde sorcier.  
Les mangemorts attaquaient tous les sorciers qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin.'

* * *

« Herry allez, ouvre s'il te plaît.  
-Herry, on est juste nous quatre, t'en fais pas, dit Sirius.  
-Je n'aime pas ça, dit Remus pensif.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ?  
-Eh bien la dernière fois qu'il s'est enfermé dans une salle c'était à Poudlard et Dumbledore m'a fait carrément jurer de ne rien vous dire.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Lily qui commençait à paniquer.  
-Parce quand Dumbledore à réussi à ouvrir la porte, il était par terre en train de hurler. C'est moi qui avais posé un sort du silence avant d'aller trouver Dumbledore.  
-Tu crois que cette fois il y a un sort du silence ? demanda James qui commençait lui aussi à paniquer. »

* * *

'« Tuez tous ceux qui arrivent, je vais leur montrer comment on fête une bonne année, dit une voix glaciale »

Les mangemort attaquaient les pauvres sorciers qui avait du rester au ministère le soir du réveillon. Les Aurors n'étaient pas au ministère, la plupart étaient dans leur famille. Le ministère était sans défense et Voldemort rigolait de son rire qui faisait froid dans le dos'

La douleur était insupportable. Harry hurlait tellement il avait mal à sa cicatrice, mais il avait beau hurler sa douleur était toujours là, s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde. Il était le spectateur malheureux des meurtres de Voldemort.  
Sa cicatrice était brûlante, il hurlait, sa gorge lui faisait mal mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, la douleur s'insinuait dans tout son organisme, il sentait ses entrailles commencer à brûler.

* * *

« Herry ? Réponds je t'en supplie, dit Lily d'une voix tremblante. »

Les maraudeurs s'acharnaient contre la porte mais aucun sort ne semblait marcher.

« James, va prévenir ton père, vite s'il te plaît, demanda Lily au bord des larmes. »

James comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de sérieux. Il courut jusqu'au petit salon privé de ses parents. Ces derniers étaient en train de se donner le baiser de minuit quand James déboula dans la salle.

« Eh bien James pas la peine de courir aussi vite, dit son père en rigolant.  
-Il y a un gros problème, Herry s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave peut-être voulait-il simplement rester seul.  
-Non, on a essayé tous les sorts possibles pour entrer mais rien ne marche.  
-Tu sais s'il veut rester seul mon chéri, il faut le comprendre, tenta Natacha.  
-Mais Remus nous a dit que la dernière fois que ça s'est produit à Poudlard il hurlait de douleur. »

James était vraiment paniqué maintenant et Kévin le remarqua. Il alla voir Herry au cas où…

* * *

'Voldemort était maintenant au niveau du bureau du ministre, il commença à brûler tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Les Sorciers ne s'en remettront pas de ce choc, ricana-t-il. Maintenant il est temps d'aller faire un tour dans la salle des fêtes, je suis sûr que beaucoup de sorciers respectés s'y trouvent. Allons nous amuser à notre tour. »'

Harry comprit que la suite serait un massacre. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient faibles et brûlantes et il s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant les deux mains sur sa cicatrice. La douleur devenait insoutenable et il continuait à hurler mais ne s'en rendait même plus compte, il n'était que douleur et brûlure.

* * *

Kévin arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il vit Remus totalement blanc, Sirius paraissait inquiet et Lily était au bord des larmes.  
Il tenta un sortilège sur la porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il tenta alors un autre sortilège plus difficile mais cela ne marcha toujours pas. Il commença seulement à avoir un peu peur.

« Natacha va prévenir Dumbledore, je crois que nous avons besoin de lui. Il est le seul à le connaître aussi bien. »

Natacha partit sans poser de question, elle se dirigea vers le petit salon et prit de la poudre de cheminette.

'Poudlard, bureau du directeur'

Elle passa la tête dans le feu et constata que le directeur était là.

« Dumbledore, je crois que nous avons un problème. »

D'abord surpris, Dumbledore la regarda avec la même étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Natacha ?  
-Nous avons un problème avec le jeune Herry Praott, il semble s'être enfermé dans sa chambre par des sortilèges puissants et Remus dit que c'est déjà arrivé. »

Natacha vit alors pour la première fois une lueur d'inquiétude et de peur dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« J'arrive tout de suite, je préviens Pomfresh et j'arrive. »

Natacha releva la tête et attendit que Dumbledore arrive. Il ne mit même pas cinq minutes, ce qui parut tout de même une heure pour Natacha.  
Il arriva avec Pomfresh et il avait toujours cette inquiétude dans les yeux.  
Elle les guida jusqu'à la chambre, en passant devant le salon où on pouvait entendre de la musique, elle ferma les portes avec un sort pour que les enfants ne sortent pas.

* * *

'Voldemort força les portes de la salle des fêtes. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers de présent, tous plutôt bien habillés. Tous étaient là pour un gala apparemment, pour un gala en l'honneur des dons à l'hôpital St Mangouste.

« Mes chers amis, je vous souhaite un merveilleux réveillon, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Les conversations ainsi que la musique cessèrent immédiatement, les mangemorts prirent d'assaut les sorties de secours. Plus personnes n'osaient bouger, tous savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir d'ici vivant, seul un miracle pourrait les sauver.'

Harry continuait de hurler, la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter, jusqu'à quand pourrait-il la supporter ? Allait-il finir par devenir fou à cause de tant de douleur ?

* * *

Dumbledore arriva devant la chambre. Kévin tentait vainement d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Dumbledore, vous voilà ! Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette porte et je m'inquiète pour le gamin.  
-Moi aussi Kévin, moi aussi. »

Tous furent surpris de voir le regard de Dumbledore si inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait si désespéré.  
Dumbledore se mit face à la porte, posa sa main, murmura des mots incompréhensibles et la porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir, le sortilège du silence fut rompu et tous entendirent les hurlements de Herry.  
Des hurlements inhumains. Tous entendirent et virent la souffrance de Herry qui était par terre hurlant comme un fou.

Pomfresh se précipita sur le patient mais elle n'arrivait pas à le tenir.

« Professeur je suis vraiment inquiète, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en feu, comme s'il recevait des dizaines de Doloris. »

Cette affirmation fit froid dans le dos aux adolescents et aux adultes. Dumbledore s'approcha du garçon.

« Herry, tu m'entends ? Herry »

Mais Harry n'entendait pas il voyait, il voyait la peur des gens, puis il entendait une voix qu'il connaissait, une voix rassurante, la voix de Dumbledore…

« Harry, dit-il, ce qui surprit Natacha qui ne savait pas que Dumbledore savait. Harry s'il te plaît revient avec nous.  
-Il attaque le ministère, il attaque la salle des fêtes, ils vont, tous sont morts de peur, il faut envoyer…  
-D'accord, j'ai compris, reste avec nous Harry, reste avec nous. Kévin, prévenez les Aurors disponibles, Voldemort est au ministère, il est à la salle des fêtes. Dépêchez-vous, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Kévin ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait savoir ce genre de chose, mais devant le regard de Dumbledore, personne ne pouvait dire non…

« Il y a une vingtaine de mangemort et des, des Détraqueurs… »

Harry perdit complètement connaissance. Les hurlements avaient cessé et Pomfresh et Natacha s'occupait de lui

« Maintenant écoutez-moi bien les enfants, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux quatre adolescents. Tout comme je l'ai dit à Remus la première fois, tout ceci doit rester entre nous. Je veux que vous gardez ça pour vous, est-ce bien clair ?  
-Oui, dit James. »

Dire que les adolescents étaient choqués était un euphémisme. Tous les quatre étaient livides, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.  
Ils retournèrent dans le salon, Kévin ayant enlevé le sortilège qui enfermait les enfants.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent plusieurs personnes leur sautèrent dessus.

« On vous a cherché partout, dit Gabrielle en sautant sur Remus.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Anne en voyant leur tête.  
-Non, juste que je ne me sens pas bien du tout dit Lily qui était toute tremblante.  
-Allez ça va aller Lily, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Lily n'eut même pas la force de se débarrasser de James, elle n'en avait même pas l'envie non plus.  
Les quatre adolescents tentèrent de se remonter le moral mais tous avaient encore en tête l'image de Herry Praott, fier Serpentard, hurlant de douleur et se tenant sa cicatrice…

« Remus, c'est pour ça que tu avais remarqué sa cicatrice n'est-ce pas ? demanda James même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
-Oui c'est pour ça, je l'avais déjà vu une fois, mais c'est toujours aussi impressionnant. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour comprendre ou essayer de trouver un remède.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi Remus, on ne peut pas le laisser tomber, dit Sirius.  
-Vous ne croyez pas que s'il y avait quelque chose à faire Dumbledore l'aurait déjà fait depuis la dernière fois ?  
-La dernière fois Remus, est-ce que c'était lors de l'attaque de ce village ? demanda James.  
-Euh oui, attend il avait mentionné l'heure dans le journal, je me souviens que c'était juste à la fin du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, il devait être à peu près 18h15.  
-Je me souviens de cet article, lança alors Lily, il était mentionné que le massacre avait eu lieu vers 18h20. Vous croyez qu'il voit les attaques ? demanda-t-elle légèrement affolé.  
-Il faudra regarder la Gazette dès demain, lança James.  
-On devrait arrêter cette conversation tout le monde nous regarde, on en reparlera demain. »

La discussion s'arrêta donc et la fête se finit peu après. Lorsque tous les invités furent partis, les quatre adolescents allèrent dormir dans la chambre de James.  
Ils se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain et descendirent dans la salle à manger où Kévin et Natacha déjeunaient.

« Herry va mieux ? Lança Lily l'air de rien.  
-Mme Pomfresh l'a emmené à l'infirmerie à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore a prit ses affaires et sa chouette ce matin.  
-Il va donc passer le reste des vacances à Poudlard ?  
-Oui, mais il ne reste que deux jours avant la rentrée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?  
-Il va mieux, comment était-il quand vous l'avez vu la dernière fois ? S'inquiéta Lily.  
-Il est dans le coma, il est dans un état second, c'était une crise vraiment violente. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un hibou apportant la Gazette. Kévin s'empressa de prendre le journal pour le lire.  
Le quatuor mangea comme si de rien n'était puis Kévin partit en laissant la Gazette sur la table.  
Natacha débarrassa et James en profita pour prendre la Gazette et monter dans sa chambre. Il fut rejoint par les trois autres peu de temps après.

« Alors que dit la Gazette ? demanda Lily faiblement.  
-Qu'il y a eu une attaque de Voldemort. Il avait avec lui une vingtaine de mangemorts et autant de Détraqueurs. Il s'est tout d'abord attaqué au ministère en lui-même brûlant le bureau du ministre environ une minute avant minuit. L'attaque a duré environ vingt minutes, les Aurors sont arrivés à temps, on ne sait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils sont intervenus si vite. Quelques mangemorts ont été tués, ainsi que quelques Aurors, mais Voldemort s'est échappé. On dénombre seulement une vingtaine de morts.  
Toujours d'après la Gazette, si les Aurors n'étaient pas arrivés, toutes les personnes dans la salle auraient été tuées.  
-Donc Herry a sauvé des vies hier soir.  
-Ca prouve surtout que notre théorie était juste : il arrive à prévoir les attaques.  
-Oui, mais pas sans douleur. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant même mes…Remus s'arrêta sachant que Lily n'était pas au courant, enfin je ne trouve pas mes mots.  
-Je comprends Remus, dit Lily, je n'avais jamais vu autant de souffrance, je me demande comment il arrive à supporter.  
-Ca explique pourquoi il a résisté au Doloris de Malfoy, quand on l'a croisé dans le couloir.  
-Malfoy a lancé un Doloris, mais c'est interdit !  
-On sait Lily mais je peux te dire qu'il a compris la leçon, dit Sirius en rigolant, tu aurais vu la tête de Lucius, c'était vraiment marrant.  
-Il faut qu'on aille le voir à la rentrée, lança Lily.  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est prudent dit Remus. Il ne voulait pas être à la fête parce qu'il ne voulait pas être avec autant de Gryffondors. Si nous allons le voir à l'infirmerie ce sera pareil.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Lily amère. »

Les adolescents restèrent longtemps chacun dans leurs pensées, tous étaient avec Herry et lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement.  
Soudain Sirius se mit à rigoler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Sirius ? demanda James.  
-Quand il va voir qu'il est de nouveau à l'infirmerie, il ne va vraiment pas être content. »

Devant l'argument de Sirius ils se mirent tous à rigoler, ça détendait l'atmosphère…

Les deux derniers jours des vacances furent réellement moins marrants. La présence d'Herry manquait cruellement à Lily, cette dernière se renfermait un peu plus, parlant beaucoup moins aux trois autres garçons. Elle dormait de nouveau seule dans cette grande chambre, et James remarqua à regret que Lily s'éloignait de lui. Il y avait cru à un moment pourtant, il avait cru que ce serait envisageable qu'elle l'aime bien, voir même plus. Mais là tous ses espoirs s'effondraient. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que l'absence d'Herry le rendait lui aussi nostalgique.  
Pourtant si on y réfléchissait bien, il connaissait vraiment Herry que depuis une toute petite semaine et maintenant avec cette histoire il constatait amèrement qu'il ne connaissait pas le garçon.

* * *

De son côté Harry était toujours plongé dans le coma, Dumbledore le veillant nuit et jour, sauf quand il devait faire quelque chose de vraiment important. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point, quel lien avait-il avec ces attaques ? Que voyait-il exactement quand sa cicatrice lui faisait mal ? D'où pouvait bien venir cette cicatrice ? Tant de question auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse.

Dumbledore était un homme qui était habitué à avoir réponse à tout et face à ce garçon il n'avait réponse à rien et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.  
Il était bien dit dans la lettre que non seulement le garçon serait envoyé à Serpentard, mais qu'il était aussi puissant. La lettre disait aussi que le garçon devait absolument passer chez les Potter pour y trouver quelque chose…mais quoi ?

Le Dumbledore du futur était très évasif, il reconnaissait bien là son propre caractère.  
C'était à peu près tout ce que disait la lettre. Une dernière recommandation : il devait avoir absolument confiance dans les choix du garçon.  
Mais de quel choix parlait-il ? Qu'est ce que le garçon devrait accomplir ?  
Il avait bien senti que ce garçon n'avait pas eu une vie joyeuse, il suffisait de voir à quel point il se cachait derrière son masque d'indifférence qu'il perdait lorsqu'il dormait.  
A ce moment là ce masque n'existait plus et Dumbledore pouvait juste voir un garçon de seize ans paisiblement endormi…

C'était enfin le dernier jour des vacances. Certains étaient vraiment malheureux de retourner en cours, d'autre comme Lily avait hâte d'être à Poudlard, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

* * *

Tout le monde avait entendu parler de l'attaque, mais ce que personne ne savait c'est qui avait été le fameux informateur qui avait permis de sauver une centaine de vie…  
Lily monta dans le Poudlard Express et rejoignit ses deux amies qui étaient arrivés depuis deux petites minutes.

« Alors ces deux derniers jours ?  
-L'humeur n'était pas vraiment joyeuse une fois qu'on a apprit l'attaque du ministère tu sais.  
-Oui, ça m'a fait un sacré choc, dit Gabrielle, mais je suis sûre que vous étiez au courant parce que tu paraissais vraiment choqué ce soir là.  
-Mais non, Gabrielle, je ne suis pas voyante. Tu avais sûrement trop bu, dit elle en riant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rire sincère.  
-Si tu le dis, alors tes vacances avec Praott on en a finalement pas beaucoup entendu parler. J'ai même remarqué que tu n'avais pas frappé James de toute la soirée, ce qui tenait du miracle.  
-Sache Gabrielle que j'ai eue beaucoup de mal. Au début d'ailleurs c'était explosif, puis on a décidé de faire une pause parce que sinon une semaine ne serait pas vivable.  
-Ca je peux comprendre, dit Anne.  
-Mais s'il recommence à avoir l'attitude du premier trimestre crois-moi il va sérieusement m'entendre, foi de Lily Evans, dit elle en essayant de se remonter le moral.  
-Ah ! Je te reconnais bien là ma Lily, lança Gabrielle en serrant Lily dans ses bras. Bon les filles, il faut que je parte à la recherche de mon petit copain, ça va faire maintenant plusieurs heures qu'on est partis et je ne veux pas qu'une fille s'approche de lui.  
-Mais c'est qu'elle deviendrait possessive, dit Anne.  
-Parfaitement madame, d'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai une histoire…  
-Va vite le retrouver dit Lily en rigolant.  
-Je file, dit Gabrielle. »

Gabrielle sortit du compartiment et les deux filles parlèrent du livre que Lily avait offert à Anne.  
Anne l'avait lu environ une dizaine de fois et avait appris beaucoup de prises plutôt intéressantes.

« Comme ça si jamais un garçon s'approche un peu trop près et que je n'ai pas ma baguette je peux te jurer qu'il finira directement à l'infirmerie. Puis de cette manière si James t'embête un peu trop je suis là d'accord ?  
-Pas de problème dit Lily en rigolant beaucoup plus franchement. »

Le train finit par arriver à Pré-au-Lard et les filles en descendirent. Elles virent Gabrielle et Remus parler activement tandis Sirius et James parlaient à Peter de leurs vacances.

Elles se décidèrent à prendre un carrosse à deux qui fut complété par un groupe de quatre premières années.  
Le voyage ne fut pas bien long. Lily admirait le paysage bien qu'il fasse déjà nuit noire, elle se l'imaginait, même si son esprit allait toujours vers un certain Serpentard…

« Tu as l'air perdue dans tes sombres pensées, dit Anne d'un ton doux.  
-Un peu, tu te rends compte qu'il nous reste seulement un peu plus d'un an avant de partir définitivement de ce collège. Je veux dire, ça va me manquer. Toi et Gabrielle allez me manquer.  
-Tu sais très bien qu'on va se revoir après.  
-En es-tu sûre ? Je veux dire, on vit dans une période vraiment noire, tous ces meurtres et ces batailles, je crois que tout ça me fait un peu peur.  
-Moi aussi mais il faut qu'on soit fortes Lily, il faut leur montrer qu'on est des battantes et qu'ils ne nous font pas peur.  
-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de mourir.  
-En voilà une drôle d'idée, bien sûr que non nous n'allons pas mourir ni toi, ni moi. »

Les premières années tendaient l'oreille écoutant le dialogue des deux 'grandes'.

* * *

Au niveau de l'infirmerie, un cri se fit entendre. Harry venait brusquement de se réveiller et il avait encore en tête les dernières images de sa vision.

« Tout va bien Harry, calme-toi, tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et ils ont tous été sauvés grâce à toi, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
-Je suis encore à l'infirmerie ?  
-Oui, dit Dumbledore d'un ton beaucoup plus joyeux.  
-Vous savez, il faut vraiment que je fasse cette carte d'abonnement, Mme Pomfresh devrait me garder un lit à mon nom.  
-Au lieu de raconter des bêtises jeune homme, dites-moi où vous avez mal, dit l'infirmière d'une voix autoritaire.  
-Juste un petit mal de tête.  
-Quand vous dites petit ça veut dire que vous avez une énorme migraine, dit-elle. »

Mme Pomfresh partit quelques secondes et revint avec un gobelet contenant une potion verte fumante.

« Buvez ceci.  
-A une condition…  
-Je ne fais pas dans le chantage Mr Praott.  
-Je veux juste aller au dîner ce soir.  
-Il a commencé depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes.  
-S'il vous plaît…  
-Oh très bien je suis d'accord, mais buvez ceci. »

Harry prit le gobelet et but la potion d'un trait.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ?  
-Oui, habillez-vous et allez-y.  
-Rassurez-moi, la rentrée c'est dans deux jours, demanda Harry beaucoup moins sûr de lui.  
-Non Mr Praott, la rentrée c'est ce soir, tous les élèves sont dans le château. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant deux jours.  
-Ah, d'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Harry s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers le plus vite possible. Dumbledore l'avait précédé depuis cinq minutes déjà.

* * *

Lily entra dans la salle en même temps que tous les élèves, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard mais ne le vit pas.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui et elle n'était pas la seule.

« Toujours pas de signe de Praott, glissa Remus à l'oreille de James et de Sirius.  
-Vous croyez qu'il est toujours à l'infirmerie ? demanda Sirius  
-Dumbledore n'est pas là, fit remarquer Peter. »

Le dîner commença. Tout le monde était là sauf Praott et Dumbledore. Ce dernier arriva cependant environ un quart d'heure après que le dîner ait commencé.

« Excusez mon retard, j'avais encore quelques affaires à régler, dit-il à l'adresse des élèves. »

Seul les Serpentards ne semblèrent pas heureux de cette explication.

« N'empêche qu'il à l'air normal non ? Ca veut dire que c'est bon signe ? Dit Sirius, pas complètement convaincu. »

A ce moment là une autre personne perturba la grande Salle. En effet Herry Praott venait de rentrer le feu aux joues et un sourire collé sur ses lèvres.  
Il alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards dans le plus grand silence. Severus lui fit une place à ses côtés et quelques Gryffondors parurent soudain très soulagés.  
Lily retrouva le sourire et les maraudeurs purent prévoir leur prochaine blague le cœur léger…

**A suivre…**


	17. Serpentard contre Serdaigle

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Serpentard – Serdaigle.

* * *

Le dîner se passa sans encombre. Harry avait repris son visage de glace que tous lui connaissaient. Personne n'avait encore osé lui parler de son arrivée tardive ou même du fait qu'il arrive si peu de temps après l'entrée du directeur. Sophie était à l'opposé d'Herry, elle était à côté des premières années et il prit sur lui pour ne pas la rejoindre. S'il voulait se rapprocher des mangemorts, il ne devait pas être vu trop souvent avec Sophie.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas il attendit que Severus finisse et ils rentrèrent ensemble au dortoir.

« Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances, lança soudainement Severus.  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Bien. »

Etrangement Severus était froid et distant et Harry remarqua même qu'il commençait à avoir le visage inexpressif de son professeur de potion. Harry ressentit une pointe au niveau du cœur, il ne voulait pas que Severus lui échappe. Il voulait rester son ami, mais il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les vacances et que cela les avait éloignés.

« Merci pour le livre, il est vraiment très intéressant, tenta Herry.  
-J'aimerai que tu n'en parles pas d'ailleurs.  
-Et je peux savoir pour quelles raisons, si raisons il y a ?  
-Je ne veux pas c'est tout.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tes vacances Severus ?  
-Absolument rien qui te regarde, c'est encore ma vie privée que je sache.  
-Désolé de t'ennuyer, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.  
-Bah, je vais très bien.  
-Tu peux faire gober ça à n'importe qui Severus, mais pas à moi. Je suis ton ami Severus et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Même si cela veut dire te harceler jour et nuit pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Severus s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Herry, il n'avait plus du tout la même expression. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Mais ce moment de silence commun fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy qui avait repris de sa superbe pendant les vacances.

« Alors Praott, tu es resté coincé dans cet endroit, dit-il en regardant Harry de haut.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème Malfoy.  
-Mais aucun, je voulais savoir si tu te rappelais que nous avons une réunion à la fin de la semaine et il ne faudrait pas non plus oublier les entraînements de Quidditch. Je te rappelle encore une fois que notre prochain match est dans deux semaines.  
-Comme si j'avais oublié, de toute façon à la fin de la semaine Gryffondor affrontera Poufsouffle.  
-Oui, mais ça je n'en ai rien à faire.  
-Il faut bien apprendre les tactiques des autres joueurs.  
-On gagne un point c'est tout et par n'importe quel moyen. »

Malfoy, avec son air supérieur, partit devant.  
Harry n'avait pas oublié la fameuse réunion de mangemorts qui avait lieu samedi prochain, pour la première fois (en tout cas pour Herry) il allait assister à une réunion de mangemorts en herbe avec des vrais mangemorts.  
Severus paraissait étrangement stressé et même soucieux. Harry et Severus montèrent dans leur dortoir et, pendant que Severus se mettait en pyjama dans l'intention de se coucher. Harry, qui avait remarqué que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son dortoir, pris la carte, sa cape d'invisibilité, ses deux peluches qu'il cacha bien et fila dans une classe vide.

Il avait dormi pendant deux jours, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir maintenant.  
Arrivé dans une salle de classe vide, il commença à se s'entraîner sur ses deux peluches. Il avait tout de même plus de succès avec le chien qu'avec le lion.  
Après trois bonnes heures d'entraînement et toujours un résultat médiocre, il décida d'arrêter cet entraînement là.  
Il transforma une chaise en loup et retrouva son ami à qui il racontait toutes ses aventures.

« Bonjour mon cher Lunard, comment vas-tu ? »

Le loup le gratifia d'une énorme léchouille, ce qui fit rire Harry.  
Il lui raconta à peu près toutes ses vacances, tous ces merveilleux souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa famille maternelle et paternelle.  
Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps maintenant mais Harry s'en fichait royalement, il n'avait absolument pas sommeil et après avoir raconté ses aventures au loup il décida de faire une petite balade nocturne. Il voulait contempler le lac et se promener au clair de lune pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu et se détendre.

Il retransforma le loup en chaise et se décida à sortir de la classe, il cacha sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa robe de sorcier une fois qu'il fut devant la grande porte qui menait vers le parc et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Et on peut savoir où tu vas Herry ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna violemment baguette en main pour faire face à son adversaire.  
Enfin plutôt ses adversaires puisqu'ils s'agissaient des maraudeurs.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, qu'est ce que vous faîtes en dehors de votre dortoir à une heure pareille ?  
-Eh, tu nous as piqué notre réplique, dit Sirius.  
-Et j'attends votre réponse, non laissez moi deviner, demain je ne mange pas au petit déjeuner c'est ça ?  
-Bah tu peux manger, répliqua James, peut-être qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu boives.  
-Vous, vous lui dîtes tout, lança Peter mort de peur. »

Harry lui lança un regard glacial au possible, même Malfoy n'avait pas eu le droit à un tel regard.

« Ah oui, tu ne connais pas Peter, lança James, il fait partie du groupe, Peter, je te présente Herry.  
-Enchanté, répliqua Peter toujours autant mort de peur. »

Harry regarda la main que lui tendit Peter et s'en détourna.

« Bon excusez moi, mais ayant passé plus de deux jours à l'infirmerie, il faut que j'aille courir un peu, je suis rouillé, bonne nuit les gars, lança Herry sans un regard pour Peter. »

Harry sortit dans le parc et s'installa près d'un rocher proche du lac. Il sortit discrètement la carte et attendit que les maraudeurs soient à nouveau dans leur dortoir pour aller voir les licornes.

Il entra dans la forêt interdite et alla jusqu'à la clairière, il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que le troupeau était toujours là. Il avait eu peur que les licornes se lassent de cet endroit et n'aillent voir ailleurs.

Lorsque le mâle dominant remarqua le jeune homme il s'en approcha et lui lécha le visage, ce qui surprit encore plus Harry, les licornes n'étant pas vraiment réputées pour leurs signes d'affection, mais il aimait le mâle et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.  
Il se mit à le caresser et à lui lisser la crinière, il était tellement beau et tellement pur, tout simplement pur.  
Harry embrassa ses naseaux d'où s'échappait un air chaud qui fit virevolter légèrement ses cheveux.  
Il se sentait tellement bien avec la licorne, il lui raconta son noël, sûrement l'un des plus heureux qu'il ait eu, puis le nouvel an sans parler bien sûr du Lord noir. La licorne semblait le comprendre même si Harry en doutait fortement.  
La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé. Le mâle pointa ses oreilles en avant, attentif au moindre petit bruit, Harry arrêta de respirer pour mieux entendre à nouveau le bruit.

De nouveau on entendit un cri étouffé, mais celui-ci venait du troupeau, le mâle retourna au niveau du troupeau qui se dispersa légèrement pour faire apparaître une pouliche sur le point de mettre bas. Harry restait loin de cette scène, il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans ce si beau spectacle. Il observait uniquement l'un des plus beaux évènements de sa vie.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure Harry se rendit compte que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, la pouliche avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle et le poulain n'arrivait toujours pas, le mâle lui-même semblait inquiet.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de plus le mâle s'approcha de nouveau d'Harry, passa derrière lui et le poussa carrément vers la pouliche.  
Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il avait été particulièrement assidu à la bibliothèque et avait lu beaucoup de choses sur les licornes, mais de là à aider une pouliche à mettre bas c'était trop lui demander.

Il toucha doucement le ventre arrondi de la jument, il sentait le poulain bouger à l'intérieur. Il tenta de calmer la jument en lui murmurant des choses rassurantes, il savait que la jument ne comprenait pas mais elle comprenait au ton de sa voix qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.  
Elle se calma doucement mais sa respiration sifflante était toujours inégale.  
Harry remarqua que le poulain avait seulement deux pattes sorties du ventre. La mère n'avait plus de forces pour pousser son poulain hors de son ventre et Harry aida le petit à sortir en tirant doucement sur les antérieurs.  
Il ne fallait surtout pas tirer trop fort parce qu'il pouvait casser une patte au poulain et cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Après une autre demi-heure de travail pour la mère, le poulain avait sorti une petite partie de sa tête. Harry ordonna à la pouliche de faire un dernier effort, qu'elle serait ensuite complètement libérée. Comme si elle avait compris elle poussa une dernière fois et le poulain fut à moitié sorti.  
Harry fit le reste du travail, il sortit complètement le bébé du ventre de sa mère, il ouvrit la poche dans laquelle se trouvait toujours le poulain et ce dernier put respirer pour la première fois de sa vie par lui-même.  
Harry s'éloigna, le poulain tentait désespérément de se mettre debout, il essayait de tenir sur ses quatre pattes, sa mère s'était relevée et léchait le poulain pour le réchauffer et lui donner le courage de continuer.  
Après une bonne demi-heure de débat il réussit enfin à se mettre debout et se précipita maladroitement vers sa mère pour commencer à téter.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, il remarqua que tout le troupeau avait été présent pour l'accouchement et que le mâle le regardait toujours. Il semblait rassurer de voir la pouliche et le poulain en parfaite santé et lécha tendrement le visage de Harry.  
Ce dernier était couvert de sang, il avait coupé le cordon grâce à sa baguette et avait retiré le placenta, il avait vérifié que la mère se portait bien, et cette dernière semblait soulagée et gratifia à son tour Harry d'une léchouille.  
Harry s'assit dans l'herbe où il s'endormit paisiblement, il savait qu'à présent tout irait bien et que le mâle le protégerait.

Harry fut réveillé par quelque chose d'humide, de la pluie ? Non, quelque chose de râpeux un peu comme une langue, il ouvrit un œil et constata qu'une petite chose toute dorée était en train de lui lécher l'oreille.  
Il reconnu cette petite chose dorée comme étant le poulain qu'il avait aidé à venir au monde. Ce dernier semblait maintenant en pleine forme et Harry remarqua une chose étrange.  
Sur son front se trouvait une légère cicatrice, sûrement faîte pendant l'accouchement, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Alors toi aussi tu es marqué ? Je suis désolé si je suis responsable de cette cicatrice. »

Le poulain le regarda avec de grands yeux puis le renifla au niveau des yeux, puis du nez, il envoyait son air chaud sur la figure d'Harry, ensuite il arriva au niveau de la cicatrice d'Harry. Il la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes puis se décida à la lécher.  
Harry savait que maintenant qu'il avait aidé ce poulain à venir au monde tous les deux seraient inséparables.

Il se releva et s'apprêta à partir, il fit un petit signe d'au revoir au mâle dominant du troupeau et au petit poulain âgé d'un jour.

Il était dégoûtant, il avait non seulement des brins d'herbe et de la terre sur lui, mais aussi du sang de licorne, il fallait absolument qu'il aille se laver en priant le plus fort possible pour qu'il ne rencontre personne.  
Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et alla directement dans son dortoir. Il prit des vêtements propres après avoir caché sa cape dans sa malle et passa une énorme demi-heure sous une bonne douche chaude.  
En sortant il était tout propre et avait des vêtements propres. Il remarqua tout de suite que Severus était levé et qu'il regardait ses vêtements sales.

« Je peux savoir exactement ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour revenir dans cet état de saleté et surtout avoir découché. Sans oublier le sang de licorne qui macule ton uniforme.  
-J'étais dans la forêt interdite, dit-il en sachant très bien que s'il mentait à Severus ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait pas.  
-Et tu as dormi dans la forêt interdite ? Demanda Severus très surpris.  
-Oui, dans une clairière, je t'emmènerai un jour là bas, tu verras c'est magnifique.  
-Ce qui n'explique toujours pas le sang de licorne. Sais-tu que ceux qui touchent au sang de licorne vivent une vie maudite.  
-Je n'ai tué aucune licorne, je suis incapable de tuer. J'ai juste, juste, enfin j'ai aidé une licorne à venir au monde, voilà c'est tout.  
-C'est tout, tu as une drôle conception du 'c'est tout ' toi !  
-Je t'emmènerais les voir un jour, promis. »

Ce qu'Harry ne disait pas c'est qu'il emmènerait sûrement Severus mais juste avant son départ, il voulait garder cet endroit secret pour lui tout seul.  
Severus avait passé de très mauvaises vacances, son père l'avait 'préparé' à devenir un mangemort. Il lui avait appris de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire mais il lui avait également enseigné l'occlumencie et la légilimencie, deux choses très pratiques. Il parvenait maintenant à savoir lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait et lorsqu'on lui disait la vérité, et là Herry disait la vérité.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Herry puisse dormir tranquillement dans une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, ce garçon était complètement inconscient ou quoi. Sans parler d'interférer dans la vie des licornes. Comment pouvait-il les approcher ?

Ils descendirent manger et arrivèrent pratiquement les premiers, Harry déconseilla à Severus de boire quelque chose, il lui avait dit qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Severus avait appris à faire confiance à Herry et il ne but rien du petit déjeuner. Harry constata que Sophie n'était toujours pas descendue, elle ne viendrait sûrement pas déjeuner ce matin, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent enfin dans la grande salle Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours.

« Mes chers élèves, ce matin votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal m'a proposé une merveilleuse idée, pour tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année il va y avoir un concours de Duel. »

Tous les élèves crièrent de joie, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

« Nous allons arranger une salle exprès pour ce concours. Nous ferons d'abord des concours par années et par dortoirs, chaque champion de chaque année et par dortoir rencontrera les autres champions de leur année mais de dortoir différent.  
Il y aura donc trois grands gagnants par année, chaque gagnant recevra 50 points pour sa maison ainsi qu'une médaille pour ses prouesses en Duel. »

Harry adorait cette idée, il allait enfin pouvoir se battre un peu, il adorait se battre en Duel et cela lui manquait énormément de n'avoir plus de Duel.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un tout en respectant les règles bien sûr, mais il devrait se battre contre les étudiants de son année, donc contre…Black, Bellatrix Black.  
Rien qu'en pensant à cela Harry se sentit revivre complètement, ce n'était certes pas la vengeance qu'elle méritait mais au moins il allait pouvoir en profiter largement.  
Son seul regret fut de ne pas pouvoir se battre en Duel contre Malfoy, mais bon on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.  
Harry avait repris son magnifique visage de glace et souriait, mais ce sourire donnait la chair de poule, même Snape n'osait pas trop le regarder. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'attitude de Herry Praott et personne, mais alors personne ne voulait l'affronter en Duel alors qu'il avait cette tête là.

Et bien sur à ce moment là il se passa une chose qu'Harry avait complètement oubliée. La blague des maraudeurs. Tous les Serpentards étaient touchés, même les premières années, c'était comme le disait si bien Lily une blague complètement stupide et immature. Tous les élèves se retrouvaient habillés non seulement en habit Moldus (ce qui déplaisait très fortement aux mangemorts en herbe) mais ils se mirent tous à chantonner une chanson Moldue.

Une par année, tout était très bien organisé.  
Les premières années chantèrent une chanson de Brassens remixée, au lieu de 'gare au gorille', on avait droit à 'gare aux mangemorts'.  
Les deuxièmes années avaient tout simplement la chanson 'c'est la danse des canards' sauf qu'ils criaient 'c'est la danse des serpents' et le tout avec une magnifique chorégraphie.  
Les troisièmes années eurent droit à 'la tribu de Dana' mais cette fois bien changée en 'la tribu de Malfoy', ce qui était plus qu'hilarant, Harry du mal à se retenir et Severus aussi.  
Les quatrièmes années eurent 'l'envie d'aimer' remixée en 'l'envie de tuer', ce qui était vraiment pas mal d'un point de vue artistique bien sûr.  
Les cinquièmes années eurent droit à du Mylène Farmer : 'Dessine moi un mouton' remixée en 'Dessine moi un mangemort', la salle cachait de plus en plus mal son envie de rire, mais Harry commençait à trouver cela un peu trop basé sur les forces du mal, pourquoi tout tournait autour des mangemorts ?  
Les sixièmes années chantèrent à 'Partir un jour' remixée de la même manière avec les mots mangemorts dedans, mais cette fois tout était différent, deux élèves ne s'étaient pas levés, deux élèves n'étaient pas déguisés, deux élèves ne chantaient pas.  
Et enfin les septièmes années eurent 'Raide dingue de toi' et on sentait que ce texte n'était adressé à personne d'autre qu'à Voldemort.  
Lorsque tout fut revenu à l'état normal, tous les Serpentards fixaient avec haine les maraudeurs, mais aussi Praott et Snape.

Harry sentit que, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir son 18ème anniversaire. Il se tourna vers les maraudeurs et leur fit un sourire dangereux et murmura un vague 'pardonnez moi' que personne n'entendit sauf peut-être Remus qui avait lu sur les lèvres d'Herry. Il devint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et stoppa Sirius et James dans leur hilarité, mais n'eut pas le temps de leur dire quoique ce soit…

« _Concino cantoris James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow »_

Et là sous l'œil satisfait des Serpentards, quatre Gryffondors se levèrent et entonnèrent 'Quand on est con'  
Bien sûr cette dernière chanson eut un réel succès.  
Herry quitta la table juste après la chanson et Snape le suivit.

« Rappelle moi de toujours me fier à tes pressentiments, pour la première fois je n'ai pas été ridiculisé par Potter alors que lui si ! »

Herry ne partageait pas son enthousiasme et si les maraudeurs lui en voulaient ? Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour ne pas se faire tuer ? Non plutôt pour ne pas se faire rejeter, il en avait assez qu'on le rejette mais peut-être qu'il venait de se faire rejeter par les maraudeurs. Depuis quand la vie était aussi difficile ? Ah oui, depuis ses un an, il n'avait eu que des malheurs entrecoupés de bonheur, mais tellement peu par rapport à ses propres problèmes.

* * *

Harry avait repris les entraînements de Quidditch comme lui avait si bien fait remarqué Malfoy, mais lorsqu'il était sur son balai Harry n'avait plus aucun problème, c'était bien connu. Il était le maître du ciel. La moindre brise, le moindre souffle lui appartenait, il maîtrisait totalement l'élément air.  
Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, les entraînements de Quidditch aussi en avaient une. Malfoy prononça le discours habituel, Harry n'écoutait pas tellement c'était ridicule. Pour Malfoy seule la victoire importait, et cela par n'importe quel moyen. Comment voulez vous que l'équipe de Serpentard ait une bonne réputation après cela ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Bien sûr les cours reprirent et ils commencèrent au plus grand malheur de Herry Praott par Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Le professeur Isandros n'avait absolument pas changé pendant les vacances au plus grand dam d'Herry.

« Bon, alors…avant de commencer une tout autre leçon, nous allons déjà voir si vous avez bien travaillé pendant les vacances sur le patronus. Je tiens cependant à dire que je serais vraiment étonné si vous arriviez à faire un patronus corporel mais bon… »

Harry n'écoutait plus du tout le cours, il avait envie de sortir un bouquin de son sac et de le lire.

'''_Je sors le livre de métamorphose ou celui d'enchantement ? J'hésite, en même temps en enchantement je suis vraiment moins fort, et le passage sur la maîtrise des éléments peut être très intéressant. Bon c'est décidé je prends le livre d'enchantement. Mais si je me fais prendre ? De toute façon j'ai toujours dit que ce professeur était nul, non ? Bon je me lance ou pas ? Au pire il en parle à Dumbledore et après ? De toute façon Dumbledore ne peut pas me renvoyer'''_

Cette dernière pensée fit rire intérieurement, il se décida donc à sortir son livre d'enchantement et commença à lire la partie qui l'intéressait le plus.  
Le professeur Isandros gardait une rancœur contre son élève le plus insupportable, Herry Praott. Ce gamin avait le don de l'énerver, mais le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il réussissait tout dans cette matière. Il était peut-être même plus fort que lui-même, quoique, non un simple sixième année ne pouvait pas être plus fort que lui tout de même.  
Isandros sourit de toutes ses dents quand il vit Herry Praott sortir un livre, mais pas un livre de défense contre les forces du mal. La couverture n'était pas la même. Cette fois ci l'élève en question allait souffrir, il allait le sentir passer. On ne se moquait pas impunément du professeur Isandros.

« Bien, je vois que ce cours passionne absolument tout le monde, dit-il en regardant Herry. »

Ce dernier n'écoutant même plus le cours, il était tellement pris dans sa lecture.

« Peut-être que monsieur Herry Praott a quelque chose de mieux à faire que de suivre mon cours… »

Mais même si le nom utilisé en était proche, ce n'était pas le sien et Harry ne comprit même pas que le professeur s'adressait à lui, il était toujours dans sa lecture.  
Toute la classe s'était tue, certains étaient horrifiés, comme Lily, d'autres étaient mort de rire, comme les maraudeurs et d'autre encore se montrait inexpressif, comme la plupart des Serpentards.

« Quand je vous parle Mr Praott vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de lever la tête.»

Harry sentait que le professeur s'énervait, le ton n'était pas le même que d'habitude et il constata que la salle de classe était complètement silencieuse. Il jeta un regard en coin à Snape qui semblait amusé et horrifié à la fois.  
Harry prit son regard le plus glacial et regarda le professeur. Ce dernier devint carrément livide.  
Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle de classe, le professeur avait perdu l'usage de la parole, ce fut donc Herry qui brisa le silence.

« Quel est le problème professeur ? Dit-il sur un ton froid.  
-Euh, eh bien, vous faîtes autre chose qu'écouter mon cours et cela je ne le permets pas et pour la peine…  
-Si je me permets de ne pas suivre vos cours professeur c'est que je sais déjà faire ce que vous demandez et pour ne pas gêner votre cours je me permets d'approfondir mes connaissances.  
-Eh bien montrez nous votre patronus puisque vous en êtes si fier et orgueilleux.  
-Orgueilleux ? Vous devez vous tromper de personne, je ne prends pas exemple sur vous-même. »

Lily avait carrément ouvert la bouche et ne parvenait pas à la fermer, les maraudeurs tentaient de ne pas éclater de rire devant la figure que faisait le professeur Isandros. Ce dernier était carrément révolté. Comment un élève pouvait lui tenir tête de cette manière ?

« Très bien, peut-être que si je vous dispense du concours de Duel… »

Cette fois Harry ne put s'empêcher de devenir carrément livide, oh non le professeur n'allait tout de même pas faire cela !

'''_Mais c'est qu'il a l'air d'y tenir à ce concours, peut-être que je vais jouer là-dessus.'''_

« Sachez que vous êtes collé, votre retenue ce passera la semaine prochaine, je dirai même mercredi pour être exact, vous la ferez avec Hagrid, vous devez passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite.  
-Mais, tenta Remus devenu complètement blanc, c'est la pleine lune.  
-Oui, votre professeur de potions ayant besoin de bourgeons baignés par la lumière de la pleine lune. »

Les maraudeurs étaient blancs et Herry était, eh bien il semblait heureux. Le professeur n'en revenait pas. Son élève était heureux en sachant qu'il allait passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite, mais c'était du délire ?

« Herry me dit pas quand même que tu es heureux d'aller dans la forêt ?  
-Allons Severus, où crois-tu que j'ai passé la nuit dernière ? Je ne crains rien, absolument rien.  
-Peut-être que maintenant que vous êtes calmé Mr Praott vous pourrez nous prouver vos prouesses pour un sort si compliqué que le patronus.  
-Spero Patronum. »

Un énorme nuage blanc sorti de la baguette de Herry et se transforma petit à petit en cerf, il devenait de plus en plus précis, il était même d'une précision impensable pour un patronus, le professeur était soufflé.

« James, voilà une chose dont on a oublié de parler avec Herry, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais son patronus est quand même la réplique exacte de Cornedrue, fit Remus songeur.  
-Moi je vous le dis il cache son jeu, il est rusé et malin, un vrai Serpentard, répliqua méchamment Peter.  
-On lui demandera à quoi il pense, enfin sa pensée heureuse. Et je suis sûr qu'on aura notre réponse, dit calmement James.  
-Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, dit de nouveau Peter.  
-Tu crois qu'il connaît notre secret ? Tenta Sirius  
-Je ne pense pas, dit Remus, il n'a pas vraiment réagi au fait qu'il va passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite, lors d'une soirée de pleine lune.  
-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours trouvé légèrement taré, c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui, lança Sirius.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux de temps en temps Sirius ?  
-Franchement ?  
-Ne réponds pas à cette question finalement, lança James dépité.  
-N'oubliez pas votre retenue, s'exclama le professeur. Donc à qui la suite ? »

Harry replongea dans la lecture de son livre.

« Il ne nous a même pas rajouté de points, c'est injuste ! Lança Snape.  
-La vie est injuste Severus, mets toi ça dans la tête, elle est injuste et même pour certains, elle est maudite.  
-Qui par exemple ?  
-Je n'ai pas d'exemple en tête. »

Quand la fin du cours arriva enfin, le professeur ajouta quelques mots.

« Bien, en vue du prochain concours de Duel qui aura lieu à Poudlard, quatre Aurors ont bien voulu venir à Poudlard pour vous entraîner un petit peu et assister à tous les Duels qui auront lieu. Tous les élèves peuvent assister à tous les combats, même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison. »

C'était de plus en plus intéressant pour Harry non seulement il pourrait voir James et les autres se battre contre les autres Gryffondors mais ces derniers pourraient aussi assister à la défaite de Bellatrix.

Le cours qui intéressait le plus Herry était bien sûr la maîtrise des éléments, il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur le sujet (pour une fois que ce n'était pas Hermione), il savait que les quatre fondateurs avaient chacun une affinité avec l'un des quatre éléments.  
Rowena Serdaigle maîtrisait l'élément air parfaitement, tandis qu'Helga Poufsouffle maîtrisait la terre.  
Du côté des hommes ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, Godric Gryffondor maîtrisait le feu et Salazar Serpentard maîtrisait l'élément eau.  
D'après les dires du livre, ceux qui se retrouvaient dans la maison de Gryffondor avaient beaucoup plus d'affinités avec le feu et ainsi de suite pour les trois autres maisons. Harry s'était dit tout de suite que, fatalement, il aurait beaucoup plus d'affinités avec le feu, après tout il était un Gryffondor. Mais les pouvoirs de Voldemort pourraient-ils influencer les éléments ? Alors le feu ou l'eau ? Pourtant Harry avait une réelle peur de l'eau puisqu'il ne savait pas nager.

Le cours d'enchantement était donc particulièrement attendu, mais avant il eut droit à celui de métamorphose.  
Le professeur McGonagall voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les élèves travaillaient toujours sur leur métamorphose de l'oreiller en oiseau et certains n'y arrivaient toujours pas, surtout Peter.

« Bien j'aimerai tout de même passer à une autre métamorphose un peu plus compliquée, cette métamorphose vous sera sûrement demandée pour vos ASPIC, c'est pour cette raison que je voudrais vraiment que vous réussissiez. Je souhaiterai que vous transformiez un objet en un animal plus gros. Il faut cependant savoir que cette métamorphose est contraignante, plus l'objet choisi est petit, plus elle est difficile. »

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait tant de difficultés avec ses deux peluches : par rapport aux animaux qu'il voulait obtenir elles étaient minuscules. Il fallait donc qu'il s'entraîne encore beaucoup plus que les autres mais il avait déjà de l'avance.  
Tous essayèrent avec leur chaise, mais bien sûr personne n'arriva à quoique ce soit.  
Harry sentait sur lui les regards des maraudeurs et celui de Lily.  
Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi Herry ne montrait pas ce qu'il savait réellement faire, tandis que Remus lançait un regard triomphant à James.

« Quoi Remus ? Demanda James.  
-En début d'année je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne montrait pas sa vraie puissance, et bien là, tu en as un exemple parfait, il ne souhaite pas se démarquer, il ne veut pas être le premier.  
-Ce qui est complètement stupide je trouve, déclara James.  
-Pour toi peut-être James. Il est tout simplement humble.  
-Tu te fous de moi Remus, lança Peter hargneux, les Serpentards ne sont pas humbles, c'est tout bonnement impossible.  
-Pourtant pendant les vacances il était…  
-Oui c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, s'exclama Peter furieux, il était gentil, il était drôle, il était… Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un mur de glace qui me déteste et encore c'est bien peu dire, il me hait et je ne sais même pas pourquoi  
-Faudra lui demander, dit candidement James. »

Mais les trois maraudeurs qui connaissaient Herry ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ce dernier était si glacial envers Peter.  
Ils n'en voulaient pas à Herry de leur avoir renvoyé leur blague en pleine figure, même si leur orgueil en avait pris un coup, ils avaient beaucoup trop ri en regardant les autres Serpentards chanter. Mais ils avaient promis de se venger, gentiment, mais de se venger tout de même.  
Ce qui préoccupait beaucoup plus les Gryffondors était d'une part le match contre Poufsouffle, et, d'autre part, leur inquiétude quand à la retenue de Herry. Toute la nuit dehors lors de la pleine lune. Ils devraient rester dans la cabane, ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement.

Le cours d'enchantements arriva enfin et, si Herry était impatient, il ne le montrait pas, seul Severus avait remarqué que son ami était surexcité à l'idée d'avoir cours avec le petit professeur Flitwick.  
Ce dernier leur expliqua d'abord tout ce que Herry savait, puis il passa ensuite à la théorie après une heure d'explications sur chaque élément.

« Pour savoir si vous avez une affinité avec l'un des quatre éléments, il faut se concentrer très profondément sur nous même ensuite invoquer les éléments. Vous saurez alors, mais c'est réellement compliqué et c'est pour cette raison que nous ne ferons que la théorie. Lorsqu'une personne sait quel élément lui convient, on peut alors la contrôler. Au début, on ne peut en maîtriser qu'une infime partie, pour l'eau par exemple seulement contrôler un verre d'eau. Pour leu feu seulement la flamme d'une torche et ainsi de suite.  
-Mais par exemple l'eau éteint le feu est-ce que cela veut dire que l'élément eau est plus fort que celui du feu ? Demanda Herry ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la plupart des Gryffondors.  
-Non, si la puissance du sorcier de l'élément feu est plus élevée alors le feu vacillera mais ne s'éteindra pas, par contre l'eau peut devenir vapeur et ainsi disparaître.  
-Et il en va de même pour tous les éléments je suppose ?  
-C'est exact Mr Praott.  
-Peut-on contrôler plusieurs éléments ?  
-Eh bien jusqu'à ce jour non, mais on peut avoir une grande puissance sur notre élément.  
-Le professeur Dumbledore contrôle-t-il un élément ?  
-C'est une excellente question et vous pourrez la lui poser la prochaine fois que vous le verrez.  
-Et où se trouve l'incantation qu'il faut faire pour savoir notre élément ?  
-Eh bien, dans certains livres qui ne sont pas à votre portée.  
-Si on récite l'incantation, l'élément se réveille en quelque sorte n'est-ce pas ? Donc on a tous un élément en nous mais si on n'a pas assez de puissance l'élément ne se réveille jamais.  
-Tout à fait exact, mais comment savez vous…  
-Donc si personne n'a deux éléments peut-être parce que personne n'était assez puissant ?

-Peut-être…  
-Imaginons par exemple qu'un sorcier fait don de sa puissance à un autre, mais que ce dernier s'avère déjà légèrement puissant. Le sorcier qui reçoit des pouvoirs en plus peut-il avoir son propre élément ainsi que celui de l'autre sorcier ?  
-Non cela ne se peut pas, c'est impossible.  
-Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. »

Harry se rassit sans avoir pris conscience qu'il s'était levé. Il ne pouvait donc que contrôler le feu, puisqu'il était un Gryffondor, donc il fallait absolument qu'il tombe sur le livre. Il faudrait qu'il aille faire un petit tour du côté de la Réserve.  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la classe était toujours plongée dans un silence, Flitwick n'avait pas repris la parole, il était encore sous le choc.  
Le cours se termina tranquillement et Harry avait toutes les réponses qu'il voulait.

Le soir même, Herry prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sans oublier la carte des maraudeurs et alla directement dans la Réserve qu'il connaissait par cœur grâce à ses propres escapades avec Ron et Hermione.  
Il se dirigea vers la section pour les enchantements. C'était tout de même carrément dingue, la Réserve n'avait pas changé en 20 ans, à croire que personne n'y venait sauf les élèves mal intentionnés.  
Harry avait caché sa cape à côté d'une étagère en retrait juste au cas où et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu raison…

« Alors Herry, que fais-tu de beau par ici ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu très fréquenté on va dire.  
-Mais je cherche un livre bien précis James, dit le garçon sans se retourner il avait reconnu la voix du garçon.  
-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?  
-Je te reconnais à ta voix, dit Herry en se retournant et tomba sur rien, il n'y avait personne. Harry se demanda un instant s'il rêvait puis il devina bien vite qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité. »

Il s'avança franchement jusqu'à l'étagère d'en face mais fut stoppé contre un 'mur' invisible qui n'était autre que James. Il leur enleva la cape et découvrit Remus, Sirius et…Peter.

« Sympa comme moyen de ne pas se faire voir dit Herry.  
-Très pratique, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.  
-Pourquoi me la montrer ?  
-Disons que je n'y avais pas pensé, dit James, on t'a vu et j'ai tout de suite parlé sans me souvenir que nous étions sous la cape.  
-Réfléchis un peu plus la prochaine fois James.  
-Mais tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Lança Remus, tu le savais, tu avais deviné que nous étions là quand tu as battu Malfoy.  
-Je ne l'ai pas battu, il me cherchait et il m'a trouvé mais je savais que vous étiez là oui, j'ai reconnu…Peter, dit-il sur un ton de dégoût profond. J'ai juste supposé que les trois autres de la bande étaient là aussi.  
-Bon raisonnement, répondit Remus tout souriant.  
-Franchement Remus un préfet comme toi qui fait des entorses au règlement. Tu crois que Lily est au courant ? Peut-être que je devrais lui en toucher un mot non ?  
-Euh, ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire dit soudainement Remus en rougissant légèrement.  
-Non tu as raison, peut-être Gabrielle dans ce cas…  
-Si tu fais ça je te tue Herry Praott !  
-C'est drôle, tu n'es pas la première personne à me le dire. Devant la tête des trois maraudeurs Herry éclata de rire. Je plaisante, allez, je cherche mon livre et vous vous cherchez ce que vous êtes venus chercher.  
-Je pense qu'on est venu chercher la même chose, dit Sirius.  
-La maîtrise des éléments ?  
-La maîtrise du feu, lança Sirius très fier de lui.  
-Ouais, bah faut déjà trouver le livre, dit James.  
-Bon les livres d'enchantements se trouvent de ce côté, et j'ai déjà cherché une bonne partie sans trouver.  
-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Demanda James.  
-Euh, j'en ai aucune idée répondit franchement Herry. »

Les garçons se mirent donc tous à chercher le bon livre et ne le trouvèrent que vers minuit à peu près.

« Bon si on revenait samedi soir pour faire l'incantation, lança Remus.  
-Euh, je préférerai faire ça ce soir, je suis venu ici pour faire l'incantation cette nuit, de plus si ça se passe mal, samedi soir ce sera juste avant le match de Quidditch, enfin de votre match, ce serait dommage que James et Sirius n'y participent pas.  
-Oh, très bien, tu marques un point Herry, lança Remus dépité. »

Les garçons ouvrirent le livre et effectivement trouvèrent la formule pour réveiller l'élément en eux.

James lut l'incantation : « _Delecto aerio ignis unda tellus convenio hic tollo tu_ »

Il la lut plusieurs fois et tous se concentrèrent.

* * *

Sirius s'allongea par terre, dans la classe vide qu'ils avaient investie, il ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Sur quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, une seule image était dans sa tête et celle-ci était celle d'Anne avec ses beaux cheveux noirs corbeau et ses yeux bleus cristal. Elle était tellement belle. Sirius avait maintenant un joli sourire collé sur son visage.  
Assez soudainement les yeux bleu cristal devinrent orange, son visage se transforma complètement comme si il fondait. C'était une vision assez horrible. Petit à petit, tout devint assez flou seul cette couleur orange restait là. Ce qui était avant le visage d'Anne n'était maintenant qu'une simple lueur orange brillante, de plus en plus brillante, la lueur se transforma soudainement en une petite flamme.  
Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et constata que les autres garçons étaient encore dans leur transe, tous sauf Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peter ?  
-Je n'ai rien vu, rien, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour que l'élément se réveille.  
-Je suis désolé Peter.  
-Tu n'y es pour rien dit-il tristement. »

* * *

Remus était assis en tailleur et avait fermé les yeux, il se trouvait dans un petit salon en galante compagnie, autrement dit avec Gabrielle. Ils riaient et parlaient avenir tous les deux. Remus était gêné parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit à Gabrielle qu'il était un loup garou et se décida à le faire.  
Mais quand la discussion commença Gabrielle devint bizarre, elle fondait. Remus tentait d'empêcher cette transformation mais rien n'y faisait elle se transformait, elle devint une petite flamme et ce fut le déclic tout comme avec Sirius. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Peter et Sirius.

« Alors, demanda Sirius impatient.  
-Feu, et toi ?  
-Pareil, mais Peter n'est pas assez puissant pour maîtriser un élément.  
-Je suis désolé pour toi Peter, lança sincèrement Remus.  
-C'est pas grave j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'être devenu un des vôtres.  
-Tu seras toujours un maraudeur Peter, on ne te laissera jamais tomber, dit sincèrement Sirius.  
-Vrai ?  
-Oui, vrai de vrai. »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois de bon cœur, Peter étant maintenant beaucoup plus heureux.

* * *

James lui se trouvait dans son petit salon, au coin du feu, mais le plus étrange était qu'il était non seulement avec Lily mais aussi avec Herry.  
Ils bavardaient tous les trois mais James n'arrivait pas à comprendre la conversation, soudain Herry et Lily le regardèrent. Ils lui avaient posé une question mais James ne comprenait toujours pas…  
Soudain Herry se changea en torche vivante et Lily fit de même, James hurlait et tentait de les sauver mais n'y arrivait pas. Quant il vit le feu s'étendre jusqu'à lui il cria et se réveilla d'un coup.

Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà tous réveillé, ils regardèrent James.

« Alors ! Lança fièrement Sirius.  
-Eh bien je dirais le feu.  
-Comme nous tous, enfin Peter n'est pas assez puissant pour pouvoir contrôler un élément.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Peter, s'exclama James sincèrement.  
-C'est rien, bon on rentre dans notre dortoir, répondit Peter.  
-On attend Herry, répliqua James.  
-Bah pourquoi ? Lança Peter légèrement irrité.  
-Parce qu'on l'a fait tous ensemble et qu'on ne peut pas le laisser ici tout seul, dit James.  
-Je suis d'accord avec James, déclara Remus.  
-Moi aussi, lança Sirius qui n'avait pas oublié qu'Herry lui avait tout de même presque sauvé la vie. »

* * *

Harry était au bord du lac, c'était un coucher de soleil, il était en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, il leur racontait son aventure dans le passé. Le soleil se cachait derrière les montagnes et reflétait ses rayons sur l'eau. On aurait presque cru que l'eau était devenue or, c'était tout simplement magnifique.  
Harry leur expliqua ses joies et ses peines, tout, puis assez soudainement Ron se liquéfia complètement. L'eau s'écoula et se retrouva dans le lac. Harry n'osait rien dire, il tentait de se pincer pour savoir si il rêvait ou pas. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui se liquéfia à son tour et rejoignit le lac.  
Harry criait en direction du lac, il leur demandait de revenir vers lui, soudain une immense vague l'engloutit entièrement. Harry sentit l'eau rentrer dans ses poumons, il se releva brusquement et se mit à recracher l'eau qui était rentrée dans ses poumons. Il s'aperçut qu'il était de retour à la réalité.

« Eh bien ça, c'était une expérience, lança Sirius en regardant Herry.  
-Ca va ? Demanda James inquiet, on aurait dit que tu t'étais noyé.  
-C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru, bon je suppose que ça veut dire que l'eau est mon élément.  
-Tu as l'air déçu, remarqua Remus.  
-Je m'y attendais, mentit Herry.  
-Nous, on a tous le feu, sauf Peter qui n'est pas assez puissant pour contrôler un élément. »

Harry s'empêcha de dire quelque chose à propos de la dernière remarque.

« Bon je suppose qu'on devrait aller se coucher, déclara Remus  
-Le préfet se montre enfin, le taquina Harry.  
-Oh toi ! Lança Remus faussement outré.  
-Bien sûr Mr le Préfet, je retourne dans mon dortoir sinon Severus va me faire une crise. Il me surveille de près, surtout depuis que je lui ai dit que je préfère dormir dans la forêt interdite. Vous auriez du voir sa tête. En fait vous devriez voir votre tête !  
-Vraiment très drôle ! Bougonna James. Bon allez ? Ce n'est pas tous ça mais notre chère Préfète ne va pas voir d'un très bon œil le fait qu'on ne soit toujours pas dans notre dortoir.  
-Vous lui ferez un bisou de ma part, n'est-ce pas James.  
-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, bafouilla James en rougissant. »

Harry avait laissé volontairement sa cape dans la Réserve, s'il la montrait aux maraudeurs, cela leur ferait se poser trop de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, il remarqua qu'en effet Severus ne dormait pas et l'attendait.

« Où étais-tu cette fois ?  
-Dans la Réserve, j'ai trouvé le livre pour contrôler les éléments.  
-Et tu as quoi comme élément ?  
-A ton avis, lança-t-il gentiment.  
-L'eau ?  
-Gagné, fit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
-Bonne nuit Herry.  
-Bonne nuit Severus. »

Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.  
Herry récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité le lendemain après avoir supplié son professeur de Soin aux Créatures magiques pour qu'il l'autorise à prendre un livre dans la réserve.

* * *

La fin de la semaine approchait et plusieurs élèves de sixième année étaient très nerveux. Samedi avait lieu **la** réunion. Mais le plus étonnant dans tout cela c'était que les élèves avaient rendez-vous dans un coin perdu de Pré-au-lard, heureusement qu'il y avait une sortie de prévue ce samedi là.

Harry avait bien sûr aperçu Sophie, normal, puisqu'ils appartenaient tout deux à la même maison, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à lui parler de ses vacances, ni de la remercier pour le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Sophie était toujours très distante, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il soit toujours avec Severus, ou que Bellatrix lui tourne constamment autour. Cela l'agaçait vraiment. Qu'est ce que Bellatrix pouvait lui trouver ? Franchement il devait faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et la tuer.

Herry avait également remarqué que Nicolas tournait toujours autour de Sophie et que, à son plus grand étonnement, celle-ci ne le repoussait pas. Bon, elle n'était pas non plus collée à lui, mais Herry sentit tout de même une pointe de jalousie. De quel droit ce mec osait-il s'approcher de Sophie après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça et il se promit se surveiller ce garçon bien mystérieux. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie amoureuse, mais plutôt une forte amitié. Il voulait protéger Sophie simplement pour qu'elle ne souffre pas à nouveau.

* * *

Le samedi arriva bien trop vite. Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion vraiment de s'entraîner, mais il avait, d'une part, du sommeil en retard et, de l'autre, quelqu'un qui surveillait son sommeil de près. Cette personne n'étant autre que Severus.

Il avait observé la plupart de ses professeurs afin d'identifier David, mais plus il cherchait, plus il lui semblait que toutes ses déductions étaient complètement fausses ! Le temps limite approchait grandement et David n'était toujours pas en vue. Il devait peut-être chercher plus activement…  
Il avait d'abord été voir le professeur de Divination, et ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être le mangemort pour une excellente raison. C'était une femme.  
Ensuite, le professeur qui enseignait l'arithmétique lui semblait encore moins probable, c'était un vieux professeur qui ne tarderait pas à prendre sa retraite.  
Et le professeur d'étude des Runes, qui était le même que le professeur d'étude des Moldus était bien un homme jeune qui correspondait tout à fait seulement, il avait toujours les manches relevées et on ne voyait jamais apparaître la marque, donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui.  
Deux professeurs faisaient toujours partie de ses suspects possibles, le professeur d'astronomie et le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Il ne voyait pas tant que ça le professeur d'astronomie, seulement une seule fois par semaine. Il devrait donc essayer d'avoir une retenue avec lui afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Tandis que le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques lui aussi était étrange, toujours à le regarder bizarrement comme si il était exceptionnel, ça commençait à bien faire. Peut-être qu'il avait reconnu Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais qu'il n'osait toujours pas l'emmener à Voldemort ?  
Comment Albus Dumbledore pouvait-il avoir engagé un mangemort ? Ce n'était tout de même pas possible. Mais, maintenant, plus grand-chose n'étonnait Harry, surtout quand on parlait de Dumbledore.

Par contre, une autre idée lui était venue, et si le mangemort avait pris du polynectar, dans ce cas comment pouvait-il retrouver David ? Harry était vraiment de plus en plus frustré. Il se disait que Dumbledore le faisait tourner en bourrique et qu'il n'aimait absolument pas ça. Si Dumbledore lui avait confié cette mission, c'était qu'il y avait bien une réponse tout de même ! Surtout que 'son' Dumbledore devait déjà savoir si oui ou non il avait attrapé David.  
S'il ne l'avait pas fait, dans ce cas Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais demandé, si ? Harry sentit qu'une migraine était sur le point de naître et arrêta de penser à David et aux plans bancals de Dumbledore.

Lorsque le samedi après-midi arriva Harry s'amusait de voir la nervosité croissante des futurs mangemorts. Lui savait que, premièrement, Voldemort ne se montrerait pas et, deuxièmement, qu'il devait absolument se faire remarquer pour que Voldemort entende parler de lui.  
Maintenant il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses, sinon il ne trouverait jamais David et le temps lui manquait réellement. Si David était bien un professeur, Voldemort le dirait aux élèves en qui il avait confiance et c'est là qu'Harry intervenait.  
Severus était aussi très nerveux et le fait de voir Herry complètement zen le rendait encore plus nerveux.

« Mais comment fais-tu ? Dit Severus d'une voix pleine de frustration.  
-T'emballes pas, on ne verra que des sous-fifres, ce ne sera qu'une vague mascarade pour impressionner les jeunes que nous sommes.  
-Tu parles comme un adulte, je te signale que tu fais parti des 'jeunes' dont tu parles.  
-Tout d'abord, Severus, si tu veux être crédible, tu masques un peu tes émotions, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ! Allez, fais un effort et crois en toi parce qu'il n'y a qu'en toi que tu peux croire. »

Cela fit l'effet d'une légère douche froide pour Severus qui tenta de cacher ses émotions, mais ce n'était vraiment pas encore ça.  
Seul Malfoy et Bellatrix semblaient légèrement moins nerveux, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'ils avaient déjà assisté à l'une de ces réunions.

Harry resta donc constamment avec les Serpentards pendant la sortie à Pré au Lard. Au moment venu, ils se rendirent dans un coin noir du village qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. C'était une allée mal éclairée, seul un mystérieux magasin se trouvait dans cette rue. Harry crut un instant qu'ils allaient entrer dans le magasin, mais Malfoy pénétra dans un…mur ?

C'était exactement le même système qu'à la gare de Londres ! Harry passa la barrière et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce assez grande. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée et il y avait au moins cinq mangemorts.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas rien surtout pour une, si petite et pathétique, réunion. Il y avait tout de même une dizaine d'élèves et c'étaient uniquement des Serpentards. Bien sûr, Sophie n'était pas présente et cela rassura Harry. Il en était de même pour Narcissa Black. En fait la seule fille présente n'était autre que Bellatrix Black.

Un mangemort se détacha du groupe et alla vers le groupe d'adolescents.

« Agenouillez vous devant moi. »

''' _Non, mais il prend ses rêves pour des réalités lui ou quoi ?_''' Pensa Herry.

Bien sûr, pratiquement tout le monde s'agenouilla, mort de peur. Seul Severus, Malfoy et Black étaient debout en plus d'Harry.

« Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec l'autorité ? Gronda le mangemort. »

Toujours aucune réaction, Harry se décida à prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est certainement pas devant un sous-fifre que je m'agenouillerais. Comme si tu me faisais peur ! »

''' _Ok, c'était peut-être un peu idiot de s'opposer autant la première fois, pourquoi je ne ferme pas plus souvent ma bouche moi ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée…'''_

« Une tête brûlée à mater, voilà longtemps que j'attendais ça ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit cela. »

Harry mit son bouclier autour de lui mais il savait que le prochain sort le passerait. Il savait que le prochain sort serait le Doloris.

« _Doloris_ »

Le bouclier n'enleva qu'un tiers de la puissance du Doloris, Harry ne s'effondra pas à terre, mais cria, comme si on pouvait rester muet face à un Doloris.

« Ca te suffit ou je continue ?»

Sous cette remarque Severus s'agenouilla.

« Mais continue, je ne m'abaisserai que devant une seule personne et ce n'est pas toi.  
-_Doloris_ »

''' _Et de deux, non vraiment Harry ! Tu attires les problèmes, il serait temps de te défendre maintenant…'''_

Le deuxième Doloris fit s'agenouiller Bellatrix et Malfoy, Harry s'en étonna, il ne savait pas Malfoy et Black si peu combatifs, ou peut-être était ce lui qui était complètement idiot.  
Harry se releva de nouveau face au mangemort, celui-ci était maintenant légèrement désemparé. Harry ne lui laissa aucun répit.

« _Expeliarmus_ »

La mangemort ne comprit même pas ce qu'il se passa, il sentit sa baguette partir et il alla s'écraser violemment contre le mur en face, perdant connaissance au moment du choc. Harry se tenait toujours debout et il regarda de son regard de glace les quatre autres mangemorts.  
Ces derniers délibérèrent en quelques minutes et les autres élèves regardaient Harry avec crainte. Ce dernier fixait toujours les mangemorts. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Harry et ordonna d'une voix dure.

« Je veux tout le monde dehors, sauf toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt Harry. Nous vous contacterons »

Tous ne se firent pas prier et filèrent aussi vite que possible.

« Très bien, petite tête brûlée, il nous faut un cobaye et te voilà toi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que tu remettes en doute notre autorité, et nous expédie contre les murs. Quoique que celui là l'ait mérité. Tu serviras donc d'exemple. »

Sans le montrer Harry commençait à paniquer légèrement, ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi, il devait rentrer dans les secrets des mangemorts et non recevoir une punition.

« Parce que vous pensez sincèrement que des sous-fifres puissent m'atteindre ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
-Tu te crois fort c'est ça ?  
-Non, je suis fort, la différence est là, vous pensez être fort alors que vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne connaissez rien à la puissance.  
-_Doloris._ »

Harry évita d'un bond souple sur le côté le sort et s'amusa à son tour.

« _Experliamus_, dit-il en récupérant toute les baguettes. »

D'un autre sort il endormit les mangemorts et les ligota avec une joie malsaine. Il agrafa un gentil petit mot. 'N'insultez pas les nouvelles recrues qui sont capable de plus de puissance que ces sous-fifres.'  
Il emporta les baguettes avec lui en se disant que les cinq mangemorts allaient passer un sal quart d'heure. Après tout ils l'avaient bien mérité, Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de mort qu'il y avait du côté de Dumbledore.

Il ressortit de la salle et retourna dans la rue, là où l'attendaient les autres Serpentards. Malfoy avait repris son air supérieur, mais n'en menait pas large. Tous le regardaient avec respect et même avec crainte. Harry ne les en dissuada absolument pas.

« Tiens Malfoy, envoie ça à ton père, je pense qu'il devinera à qui elles appartiennent. »

Sous le regard ébahit des élèves, Harry donna les cinq baguettes à Lucius et rentra directement vers l'école, Severus sur ses talons.  
Il retourna dans son dortoir où il eu droit à un interrogatoire de Severus.

« Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais fou, peut-être que tu es complètement cinglé.  
-Comme si des incapables pouvaient me faire peur, je suis désolé mais même toi Severus tu étais bien plus fort qu'eux, ce n'était qu'une vaste farce. A la rigueur un test pour voir si on était bien docile pour devenir comme eux. Mais non surprise, ils se sont attaqués à plus fort qu'eux.  
-Tu as reçu deux Doloris et tu t'es battu avec cinq mangemorts entraînés, sans parler du fait que tu en es sorti gagnant.  
-Et alors, je n'en suis pas mort, il ne savait même pas les lancer en plus ce n'était même pas un vrai combat. J'ai simplement lancé un sort de désarmement, les ait endormis et ligotés.  
-Ah carrément.  
-C'était enfantin et j'en suis sorti sans aucune blessure.  
-Tu as tout de même crié, j'ai…j'ai…eu peur…pour toi, murmura-t-il très faiblement. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Harry.

« Ecoute moi Severus, je t'ai dit de ne jamais faire confiance en personne, rappelle toi. Je te promets une chose : tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu connais mes projets et je t'ai fait confiance, je t'ai donné ma confiance. Tu pourras toujours venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil.  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
-Et pourquoi pas toi ?  
-…merci.  
-Ami ? demanda anxieusement Harry en tendant sa main.  
-Ami. »

Durant cette soirée Harry remarqua que sa petite mésaventure avec les mangemorts l'avait carrément déclaré chef des Serpentards, ou, du moins, il était au même niveau que Malfoy. Et Lucius n'en menait pas large quand Harry demandait quelque chose.  
Cela devint très marquant au niveau des repas : à partir des cinquièmes années, tous l'attendaient pour descendre manger. Ils se mettaient tous derrière Herry et dès que celui-ci demandait quelque chose, ils faisaient ses quatre volontés. Harry n'aimait absolument pas ça, mais ne fit rien pour que cela s'arrête car, d'un certain côté, il avait la paix.  
Enfin, pas totalement, Sophie avait très bien remarqué cette nouvelle attitude et cela ne faisait que l'éloigner encore plus de lui qu'autre chose.

Le soir même, tout le monde savait que le nouveau 'chef' des Serpentards n'était autre que Herry Praott.

* * *

Le lendemain était une journée importante puisque c'était le jour du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.  
Harry savait d'avance que Gryffondor gagnerait mais il n'aurait manqué un match de Quidditch pour rien au monde.

Puis il fallait aussi penser que le concours de Duel débuterait dans deux semaines, juste après leur match contre Serdaigle.  
Harry était également pressé d'être à dimanche prochain : il avait hâte d'être au match.

Le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle fut intéressant, même si tout le monde pariait sur l'équipe de Gryffondor, les Serpentards étaient juste là pour admirer le spectacle, d'autres espéraient un accident dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, surtout Malfoy.

Alec était toujours le présentateur et, bien sûr, il favorisait l'équipe des Gryffondors mais beaucoup plus modérément que la dernière fois.  
Le match ne dura pas longtemps, apparemment James voulait gagner le plus de points possibles pour oublier la défaite qu'ils avaient subi lors de leur dernier match : la partie fut achevée en à peine une heure et les Gryffondors gagnèrent 190 à 10.

James avait fait une magnifique feinte et l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles s'était laissé avoir. Du coup, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital dès le premier quart d'heure, ce qui avait laissé à James tout le temps nécessaire pour attraper le Vif d'or.

Les Serpentards n'étaient vraiment pas ravis de cette victoire, mais ils se vengeaient comme ils pouvaient dans les couloirs, en s'attaquant aux plus petits. Malfoy surtout s'amusait énormément avec les premières et secondes années de Gryffondor, Harry trouvait cela particulièrement stupide et lâche. Ce qui l'enchantait, par contre, c'était le fait que les maraudeurs ne s'attaquaient plus du tout à Severus. James respectait ce qu'il avait dit et cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Harry.

Harry travaillait toutes les nuits sur la maîtrise des éléments et sur la métamorphose de ses peluches. L'élément eau ne semblait absolument pas vouloir lui obéir, c'était désespérant. Il essayait énormément pourtant mais rien ne se passait. Il pensait s'être trompé au niveau de son élément, mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait être autre ? Il avait failli se noyer dans l'eau, si cela n'était pas un signe.  
La métamorphose, heureusement pour son moral, avançait de plus en plus : il maîtrisait pratiquement le chien, mais le lion demandait beaucoup plus de travail. Harry en était sûr il arriverait à faire ces métamorphoses avant le match de Quidditch.

Herry avait vraiment envie de savoir où en était les maraudeurs à propos de leur élément, parce que lui n'y arrivait pas du tout. Peut-être qu'eux, ils pourraient l'aider.  
L'occasion se présenta en début de semaine, le mardi soir pour être exact, la veille de sa fameuse retenue. Il se doutait que Remus ne devait pas être en pleine forme.  
Il alla dans sa salle comme d'habitude et s'y entraîna sans obtenir de résultat. Il jeta finalement un coup d'œil sur sa carte et vit que James et Sirius étaient en route vers sa salle.

« Salut Herry, on peut rentrer ? Proposa Sirius.  
-Bien sûr, je voulais vous voir.  
-Pour la maîtrise des éléments ?  
-Exact, vous en êtes où ?  
-Eh bien moi je crois pouvoir maîtriser une petite flammèche, mais bon ce n'est pas vraiment ça, dit Sirius.  
-Quand à moi, je dirais une flamme de la puissance d'une torche et toi ?  
-Rien.  
-Rien ? Cria presque Sirius tellement il était étonné.  
-On était sûrs que tu contrôlerais déjà le lac, plaisanta James.  
-Non, absolument rien du tout, même pas une petite goutte, c'est à se demander si l'eau est vraiment mon élément.  
-Pourtant tu as bien vu comme signe l'eau, dit James.  
-Eh bien en considérant que j'ai vu mes amis se liquéfier et le lac m'engloutir, j'ai supposé que l'eau était mon élément, mais je n'en suis plus du tout sûr.  
-Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Demanda Sirius.  
-L'un des trois autre, mais dans ce cas ça ne correspond pas du tout à la vision.  
-Raconte-nous ce que tu as vu, dit James. »

Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu en ne précisant pas qui était ses amis mais il raconta tout le reste avec précision.

« Tu crois que le coucher de soleil veut dire quelque chose ? Risqua Sirius.  
-Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire…  
-Ca donne de l'eau dorée, plaisanta Sirius.  
-Qu'est ce que tu peux être bête sale cabot, lança James.  
-Et toi Monsieur tête de bois, non mais vraiment… »

James et Sirius continuait de se disputer pendant que Harry réfléchissait. C'était un vrai casse-tête, peut-être devrait-il essayer avec le feu dans ce cas là, après tout il était un Gryffondor avant tout et son propre père maîtrisait le feu, enfin apprenait à le maîtriser.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous entraîner ?  
-Euh, on a fait joujou avec le feu, lança Sirius hilare.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es irrécupérable Sirius, soupira James.  
-James, tu peux faire apparaître une flamme de n'importe où ?  
-Ouais, fit-il en prenant son air supérieur et fier de lui.  
-Ne prends pas cet air là avec moi et fais là apparaître s'il te plaît.  
-Très bien, attention les yeux, plaisanta James. »

James ferma les yeux quelques instants et une flamme apparu au niveau de sa main droite.  
Harry fixa la flamme un instant avant qu'elle disparaisse.

« A quoi penses-tu quand tu veux la faire apparaître ? Demanda Harry curieux.  
-Juste à une flamme, je visualise une flamme. Au début, je devais avoir une flamme sous les yeux, mais, maintenant, ça marche juste en me concentrant un peu. »

Harry se concentra et visualisa l'eau dorée de son rêve. Cette fois, de l'eau apparut dans sa main, mais de l'eau complètement dorée.

« Ok, là c'est vraiment étrange lâcha Harry.  
-A qui le dis-tu, lança Sirius.  
-Tente de jeter ça contre le mur, proposa James en montrant du doigt l'eau dorée d'Harry. »

Harry jeta ce qu'il avait dans la main mais au lieu de s'écraser contre le mur comme de l'eau cela provoqua une légère lumière et marqua la paroi d'une trace noire.

« Euh, tu peux m'expliquer ça ? Demanda Sirius incertain.  
-Alors là, non, je ne peux absolument pas t'expliquer ! Répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas plus que les deux autres.  
-On ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il y avait plus de quatre éléments, s'étonna James.  
-Parce qu'il n'y en a que quatre, dit Harry.  
-Mais alors…  
-Je ne sais pas, faut que je trouve une bonne explication, dit Harry.  
-On peut aller en parler à Dumbledore, s'exclama James.  
-Il en est hors de question ! S'écria Harry soudainement. Je ne veux pas lui dire ! Je veux dire, il saura qu'on a fait quelque chose d'interdit et je vous interdis d'aller lui en parler est-ce bien clair ?  
-Ok, Herry, pas de problème, en tout cas si ta maîtrise progresse, enfin, tu nous tiens au courant d'accord ?  
-Pas de problème les gars, merci James pour m'avoir montré.  
-Eh bien de rien dit-il très fier de lui.  
-Au fait, c'était une magnifique feinte dimanche pendant le match, je suis content que vous ayez gagné.  
-On verra dimanche prochain pour votre équipe.  
-On verra surtout si les brutes se calment ou pas. Bon, je dois y aller sinon Severus ne va pas me pardonner cette nouvelle excursion.  
-Il te surveille tant que ça ?  
-Pire que ma mère, lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-Au fait Herry, demanda soudain Sirius, on peut savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt, comment tu es devenu le chef des Serpentards ?  
-Le chef des Serpentards ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Si vous parlez de l'attitude déplorable qu'ils ont à me suivre comme un chien alors c'est une longue histoire…  
-Bah, donne nous les grandes lignes alors, dit James très intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
-Lucius m'a encore cherché, sauf que cette fois, je l'ai ridiculisé dans la salle commune et du coup tout le monde se met à agir de la sorte.  
-Tu dois être monstrueux quand tu es en colère, lança joyeusement Sirius qui avait tout gobé.  
-Allez, je dois y aller, j'espère vous revoir.  
-On t'aura aux blagues Praott, répliqua James sûr de lui. »

Harry partit en direction de son dortoir et alla se coucher sous les yeux vraiment réprobateurs de Severus.

* * *

Le lendemain soir était celui de sa fameuse retenue. Au moins, il la ferait avec Hagrid, il en était donc content, il pourrait parler au demi géant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.  
Tout au long de la journée, les élèves le regardaient bizarrement, comme si ils étaient sûrs qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il ne survivrait pas à sa retenue, et Harry en rigolait intérieurement.  
Le matin il avait eu la visite d'Hedwige, qui commençait déjà à se sentir complètement seule et abandonnée, Harry lui donna un peu à manger, elle fit l'admiration de beaucoup de filles et toutes furent déçues de la voir partir à la fin du déjeuner.

La journée se passa relativement bien, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal semblait être encore plus heureux qu'à son habitude, mais il était déçu par le fait que Herry semble si peu concerné.

Le soir même Hagrid l'attendait au niveau de sa maison, Harry arriva pile à l'heure.

« Alors en retenue hein !  
-Bah oui, le professeur ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup…  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Je suis trop fort pour lui.  
-Si tu le dis, alors tu as revu les licornes ou pas ?  
-Euh oui mais la dernière fois, j'ai vu une pouliche mettre bas.  
-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu sais. Elles ne mettent bas que la nuit généralement et sûrement pas quand il y a un humain dans les environs.  
-Elle avait des difficultés à mettre bas, je regardais, on m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais intervenir dans ces cas là.  
-Tu as parfaitement raison, les licornes sont pures, elles n'ont pas besoin de nous.  
-Pourtant je l'ai aidé.  
-Quoi ? Mais tu n'avais pas le droit ! C'est un sacrilège.  
-Le mâle ne m'a pas spécialement laissé le choix, j'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait.  
-Et le petit va bien ?  
-On pourrait aller voir, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil vers Hagrid.  
-Tu sais que pour un Serpentard tu es vraiment bien sympathique.  
-Je me doute que peu de monde vienne vous voir.  
-Eh bien à part Lily et quelques Poufsouffles je dois dire que personne ne vient.  
-Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.  
-Merci, dit Hagrid ému. »

Ils passèrent donc à la clairière, avant que la lune soit levée, après il faudrait partir en quête des bourgeons.  
Une fois dans la clairière, le mâle alla directement vers Herry, le saluant avec une léchouille, Harry rigola et commença à l'embrasser sur ses naseaux si doux.

« Tu sais que c'est extrêmement rare, voire même du jamais vu qu'une licorne lèche un humain ?  
-Non, je ne savais pas, même si je m'en doutais.  
-Alors il est où le nouveau né ? »

Harry regarda bien le troupeau mais ne vit pas le poulain, ça faisait déjà cinq bonne minutes qu'il observait le troupeau sans rien voir quand à un moment il sentit qu'on jouait avec sa chemise par derrière.  
Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit poulain qui le gratifia d'une léchouille au niveau de sa cicatrice.  
Il commença à courir voulant entraîner Harry avec lui. Harry ne se fit pas prier longtemps, il courut derrière le poulain qui le distança quand même, Harry résista avec difficulté à la tentation de se transformer en lion pour pouvoir à son tour distancer le poulain.  
Lorsque la lune fut bien haute et bien voyante, Harry et Hagrid dirent au revoir aux licornes et partirent en quête des bourgeons.

« Ouais, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour qu'une licorne et qu'un nouveau-né t'aiment autant.  
-Je les aime en retour.  
-Tu dois les aimer beaucoup dans ce cas là.  
-Enormément.  
-Bon, si nous allions trouver ces bourgeons pour que tu puisses aller dormir ensuite.  
-Je crois que le professeur ne veut pas que je dorme cette nuit.  
-Mais le professeur n'en saura rien, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.  
-Hagrid, vous n'avez pas honte ?  
-Oh non, le professeur Dumbledore ne voudrait pas qu'un de ses élèves ne dorme pas. C'est un homme bon, vous savez…  
-Oui, je sais. »

Au beau milieu de leur recherche, ils entendirent un hurlement, puis virent arriver vers eux un loup. Harry le reconnut de suite et invoqua un mur invisible que le loup ne pourrait pas franchir. Il avait trouvé ce sort contre les loups-garous dans un des livres que seuls les Potter pouvaient prendre. Soudain à la suite du loup surgirent un chien, un cerf et un rat…

* * *

James, Sirius et Peter avait tout planifié, dès qu'Hagrid et Herry serait dehors, ils pourraient rejoindre Remus. Une fois dans la cabane Remus était toujours lui-même et ils parlèrent ensemble. Il était donc convenu que personne n'irait dehors ce soir, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour Herry et Hagrid. De plus Remus ne voulait pas d'un autre loup-garou à Poudlard par sa faute.

« Bon, donc on reste ici, dit Sirius un peu dégoûté.  
-C'est plus sûr Sirius, dit Remus, comprends moi, je t'en prie.  
-Mais je te comprends Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'Herry ni celle d'Hagrid.  
-Merci dit Remus difficilement, la transformation débutait. »

Pendant que Remus se transformait, James, Sirius et Peter prirent leur forme respective.

Mais le loup-garou, lui, n'était pas d'accord pour rester enfermé ! Heureusement Sirius et James étaient là pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais le cerf et le chien commencèrent à fatiguer et l'inévitable se produisit : Remus arriva à s'échapper. Aussitôt dehors, il courut vers la première chose qu'il sentit, un humain dans la forêt.

Il courut vers cette odeur et, au bout de cinq minutes, il tomba sur deux humains dont l'un était vraiment très grand. Il courut vers le plus petit mais, avant de l'atteindre, il se cogna contre un mur, un mur qu'il ne voyait pas. Il attaqua de nouveau mais le mur était toujours là et l'humain rigolait.

« Herry, tu es sûr que cela va tenir le loup éloigné ?  
-Oui, aucun problème, il ne nous atteindra pas, nous pouvons rechercher les bourgeons.  
-Regarde Herry, le chien a passé le mur que tu as fait.  
-C'est normal, seul le loup ne peut pas passer.  
-Très ingénieux, peut-être que tu es finalement plus fort que ton professeur dans ce cas là.  
-J'espère tout de même qu'il sait faire ça ! Dit-il en sachant très certainement que son professeur ignorait le sort en lui-même.»

* * *

Sirius avait eu peur quand il avait vu Remus sortir de la cabane, il avait encore eu plus peur quand il vit que le loup se dirigeait droit sur Herry et Hagrid. Mais fut soulagé quand il vit que Herry avait invoqué un mur invisible. Il était impressionné par la capacité d'Herry à prendre les choses en main.  
Il voulait tester le mur de Herry quand il passa à travers. Là, il ne comprenait plus, puis lorsqu'il entendit l'explication d'Herry, il se dit que ce gars était d'une intelligence rare.

Le chien alla vers Herry en lui léchant la main. Harry lui sourit et le caressa derrière les oreilles.

« Bon écoute, t'es vraiment mignon, mais tu vois si je suis ici c'est pour chercher des bourgeons. Je te l'accorde, c'est ennuyant à mourir ! Mais si je ne rapporte pas les bourgeons, le prof va me faire une crise. Ca pourrait être très drôle, mais je crois que Lily me passera un savon. »

Harry alla caresser le cerf sans aucune peur et l'animal ne recula pas. Harry l'embrassa au niveau du front, quand au rat. Harry le regarda avec dégoût et partit avec Hagrid pour faire sa cueillette du soir.

Les bourgeons se situaient sur un arbre qui se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière. C'était une clairière encore plus grande que celle des licornes, tout simplement magnifique.  
On y voyait un saule pleureur penché au dessus d'un petit lac. Un immense arbre était au milieu de la clairière, baigné dans la lumière de la pleine lune, c'était splendide.

Le loup s'attaquait toujours au mur invisible sans jamais pouvoir toucher Harry ou Hagrid. Il ne se fatiguait pas, le chien tenta bien de le distraire un peu, mais il se lassa vite.  
Harry observait l'arbre, les bourgeons étaient tout en haut de l'arbre, il décida donc de faire des acrobaties et de grimper sur les hautes branches.  
Ce n'était vraiment pas évident et pour faciliter les choses, les branches de l'arbre possédaient des épines rouges et bleues, une couleur dangereuse.  
Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Harry fut satisfait de sa cueillette et se décida à descendre de l'arbre.

Il remarqua tout de suite que les maraudeurs étaient partis : le soleil se lèverait d'ici peu et il fallait que Remus se trouve dans la cabane pour se retransformer. Les maraudeurs devaient sûrement être de retour dans leur dortoir.

« Bien, je vais donner cela au professeur Isandros, merci Hagrid d'être resté avec moi.  
-Je crois que tu es l'un des seuls élèves à pouvoir passer la nuit dans la forêt interdite sans aucun danger pour toi.  
-Je le crois aussi, mais le plus important c'est que le professeur Isandros n'en sache jamais rien.  
-Je ne dirai rien, promis ! Lança Hagrid. »

Harry savait que Hagrid garderait le secret enfin qu'il ne dirait rien vraiment intentionnellement, disons que c'était facile de faire parler Hagrid, il fallait savoir le prendre.

Harry étudia la carte des maraudeurs et constata que non seulement les maraudeurs étaient dans leur dortoir, mais trouva aussi où se situaient les quartiers du professeur Isandros, et ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs y dormir paisiblement.  
Harry rigola intérieurement, il allait réveiller le professeur, ça lui ferait les pieds.  
Arrivé devant le portrait qui ressemblait à un lac où se trouvait un petit lutin en train de se laver. Un tableau pathétique, pensa Harry, il toqua à la porte lourdement, histoire de réveiller le professeur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il vit le tableau s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître son enseignant de Défense contre les forces du mal en chemise de nuit rose avec un gros nounours, non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver !  
Il fallait que quelqu'un le réveille…

« Quoi Praott, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour me réveiller alors qu'il est 5 heures du matin et que le soleil est à peine levé…  
-Oui, je vous amène vos bourgeons, dit-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.  
-Mes bourgeons, mais de quoi parlez vous…  
-Je vous parle de ma retenue que j'ai passé et je vous apporte ce que vous m'avez demandé, sur ce, excusez moi, mais je vais aller me coucher ! Bonne nuit professeur. »

Harry était satisfait, il avait réveillé et mis de mauvaise humeur son professeur. Il trouva très vite le chemin de son dortoir et se coucha tout habillé, en remarquant une petite fiole sur sa table de nuit.  
Il se sentit secoué environ 5 minutes plus tard…

« Non…pas tout de suite…je veux dormir…  
-Oui, mais, là, tu vois, tu n'as pas spécialement le choix ! Alors tu te lèves et plus vite que ça, gronda la voix de Severus.  
-Pitié Sev…aie pitié de moi…  
-Et puis quoi encore ! Je t'ai préparé une potion qui va te permettre de tenir debout toute la journée.  
-Merci, je me lève dans deux petites minutes…dit Harry en espérant se rendormir.  
-Il en est hors de question, il est 7h et je veux que tu te lèves pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, sans oublier que la plupart des Serpentards sont dans la salle commune et t'attendent pour descendre manger.  
-Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher…  
-NON ! Alors debout ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il prit une douche bien chaude histoire de se réveiller, mais au final cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté.  
Une fois habillé, il prit la potion et se sentit tout de suite en pleine forme. Il remercia intérieurement Severus et descendit dans la salle commune.  
Tout le monde le regarda, non seulement il n'était pas mort, il avait survécu à la soirée dans la forêt interdite, mais en plus il paraissait en pleine forme !

Harry bénissait le don qu'avait Snape en potion. C'était d'une utilité rare, surtout lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et qu'il regarda à la table des Gryffondors…

« James, dit Sirius en bougeant un James complètement assoupi.  
-Non maman pas tout de suite, encore cinq petites minutes…  
-James, dit Sirius en le secouant un peu plus rigoureusement.  
-Mmmm…maman, j'ai dit pas tout de suite…  
-James…  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne suis pas ta mère…  
-…  
-James, réveille toi ! Regarde Herry, il pète la forme, il faudra qu'il me dise comment il fait.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De Herry.  
-Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Dis moi que tu le fais exprès, je t'en prie dis moi que tu le fais exprès…  
-De quoi ?  
-Rien, mange. »

Harry était vraiment hilare en remarquant combien les deux maraudeurs étaient endormis en cours, leur potion fut lamentable, il faut bien le dire, alors que celle de Snape et Herry fut parfaite.

Snape était vraiment un bon pédagogue avec Herry et ce dernier était déçu de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt que Snape avait tout de même un bon fond.

Harry tenta au cours de la semaine d'aborder Sophie, mais cette dernière l'évitait : dès qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir, elle faisait demi-tour. A table, elle ne s'asseyait qu'avec des premières années et Herry commença à en avoir marre. Non seulement il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, mais la voir l'éviter à ce point le mettait en colère.

Par contre son statut de 'chef' des Serpentards se stabilisait, même Malfoy lui faisait des concessions, par exemple, il avait le droit de parler à Narcissa. Au moins Herry avait des conversations intéressantes avec elle.  
Il avait appris qu'elle était une jeune fille pleine de vie et il avait pitié de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois adulte et tout ce qu'il avait vu était un masque de glace, un regard hautain. Il se doutait qu'elle allait devoir affronter des choses qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle n'affronte pas.  
Il avait appris qu'elle adorait les roses blanches, Harry avait parié sur les narcisses et il s'était trompé.  
Plusieurs fois Malfoy les avait surpris dans de longues conversations et pas une seule fois il n'avait dit quelque chose, face au regard glacial que lui envoyait Harry à chaque fois, il n'avait rien à dire.

Les repas étaient aussi à mourir de rire, dès qu'il s'asseyait quelque part, il était entouré de Bellatrix, Narcissa, mais aussi de Malfoy et bien sûr Snape. Lestrange et Rosier n'étant pas très loin. Les conversations étaient d'un ennui à mourir, mais, certaines fois, ils faisaient allusion à la magie noire et c'était dans ces moments là qu'Harry écoutait et posait des questions.  
Il posait des questions et tout le monde avait vu son intérêt dans la magie noire. Bellatrix en était ravie, cela prouvait de quel côté il se trouvait, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Harry ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle.  
Et, bien sûr, à chaque fin de repas, dès qu'Harry se levait, tous se levaient, sauf les premières et secondes années qui ne comprenaient pas encore vraiment la situation.  
Harry était mort de rire, il avait essayé une fois de se lever, puis de se rasseoir et enfin de se relever, ils avaient tous suivis comme des moutons. C'était pathétique, tout cela pour quelles raisons ? Parce qu'il avait mis hors de jeu cinq mangemort pas plus fort que des troisièmes années.

D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort. Cela décevait beaucoup Harry, il pensait que son petit coup d'éclat arriverait à ses oreilles, mais non, aucune nouvelle. Par contre, cela prouvait bien à Harry que Voldemort se fichait totalement d'eux, même si un simple étudiant lui avait mis cinq de ses mangemorts hors jeu !

Samedi était enfin arrivé, et le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était désespéré. L'élève qui avait passé la nuit dehors était non seulement en pleine forme mais lui faisait payer la retenue. Il avait harcelé le pauvre professeur et ce dernier était au bord de la crise de nerfs. De toute façon, il était trop nul et les maraudeurs n'aidaient pas spécialement. Herry ne défendant absolument plus le professeur, les blagues faisaient leur réapparition, enfin seulement sur le professeur.

Le match de Quidditch était donc pour le lendemain et le temps se dégradait de plus en plus, Harry était maintenant persuadé qu'ils joueraient sous la pluie. Ce futur match sous la pluie lui rappelait celui de sa troisième année. Le seul match qu'il avait perdu, le match contre Poufsouffle. Mais c'était la faute des Détraqueurs. Pour plus de sûreté, il pensa à prendre sa baguette avec lui pour ce fameux match, mais, pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il voulait était réussir la métamorphose et le contrôle de son élément.

Il prit donc les deux peluches, sa cape, la carte et s'enferma soigneusement dans une salle de classe vide.  
Il était heureux de constater, qu'après une heure d'entraînement, il maîtrisait parfaitement la métamorphose du chien, il avait maintenant deux animaux rien qu'à lui, le loup et le chien. Il ne lui manquait plus que Crinfouillis et il aurait trois animaux, trois protecteurs en fait.

Mais apparemment le lion tardait vraiment, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le transformer, c'était presque décourageant. Il réussissait parfaitement à transformer sa petite peluche en grande peluche, mais a part à la queue et le museau rien d'autre n'était vivant.

La maîtrise de son 'élément' avançait, en se concentrant très fort il arrivait à faire apparaître deux boules d'eau dorée et arrivait à les lancer, mais l'espèce d'explosion qu'il y avait à chaque fois que la boule rencontrait un objet solide n'était pas très forte. Harry était tout de même content de constater qu'il arrivait déjà à produire quelque chose, même si il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était.

Samedi soir il eût enfin l'occasion de parler de nouveau avec les maraudeurs, il les retrouva dans une salle de classe vide.

« Salut les gars, s'exclama joyeusement Herry.  
-Herry, tu nous as fait peur ! Lança Remus, comment nous as-tu trouvé ?  
-En fait, j'ai juste entendu du bruit et je connaissais les voix, donc je suis là, répondit Harry en mentant puisqu'il les avait trouvés grâce à la carte.  
-Alors, tu n'es pas avec ta 'bande', se moqua Sirius.  
-Non, ils m'ont lâché ! Vous n'êtes pas pressés d'être à la semaine prochaine ?  
-Euh, non, pourquoi ? Demanda James.  
-Pour le début du tournoi, voyons ! On va s'entraîner avec des Aurors, quoique les Serpentards ne vont pas spécialement apprécier. En plus, on va commencer les premiers duels.  
-Tu as l'air bien emballé, dit Remus.  
-J'adore les duels, c'est vraiment génial et je dois vous confesser que me battre contre mes camarades de chambre va me faire un réel plaisir, dit-il en souriant d'un air malsain.  
-Tu sais quoi. Je crois que je vais laisser James gagner, déclara soudainement Sirius.  
-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Cria James.  
-Vu le sourire d'Herry, je préfère te le laisser, vu qu'il gagnera sûrement contre sa maison…  
-Et on appelle ça des Gryffondors. Dis-moi Sirius, pour être à Gryffondor, il ne faut pas être courageux ?  
-Ouais…C'est ça retourne ça contre moi, ce n'est pas juste, fit-il boudeur.  
-Alors comment va Lily ?  
-Tu ne lui parles pas ?  
-Bah, avec des mangemorts en herbe sur mon dos, je ne préfère pas si tu veux tout savoir, en plus je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut pour mon attitude en cours.  
-Euh, bah, tu les envoies sur les roses pour ton problème de serpent, dit simplement Sirius.  
-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, expliqua Harry ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet, vous avez fait des progrès ?  
-Regarde, lança James d'un ton enfantin. »

James venait de faire apparaître deux flammes dans chacune de ses mains, il était tout fier.

Sirius, se battait avec une petite flamme, tandis que Remus lui avait une belle grosse flamme. Ce qui, au passage, rendait Sirius jaloux.

« Et toi, lança Remus, où en es-tu avec l'eau ?  
-C'est assez bizarre, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ?  
-Euh, non, vas y montre. »

Harry se concentra et fit apparaître les deux boules dorées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
-C'est la question à mille gallions, tu veux parier ? Demanda Sirius tout joyeux.  
-Attend, regarde ça Remus ! Dit Harry en lançant les deux boules contre un mur. »

La petite explosion eut lieu et les traces noires étaient maintenant présentes sur le mur.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plus que quatre éléments, dit Remus.  
-C'est ce qu'on a pensé, mais je suis sûr de moi en affirmant qu'il n'y a que quatre éléments. Donc il faut que je continue mon entraînement pour trouver à quoi cela peux correspondre.  
-Dis, il se fait tard, tu n'as pas un match toi demain ?  
-Oui, dit Herry en souriant, il faut vite que j'y aille, j'espère vous voir au match.  
-Compte sur nous dit Sirius. »

Le couvre-feu était dépassé que de quelques minutes. Bon en réalité, il était passé de plus de trente minutes, et bien sûr Severus était encore et toujours là. Harry ne l'avouerait jamais mais il adorait cette façon que Severus avait de le surveiller, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui, pas pour Harry Potter le survivant, juste lui Herry. Peu de personnes s'étaient réellement inquiétées pour lui.

« Je suppose que tu étais dehors ?  
-Eh bien non même pas, je me suis entraîné sur mon élément et je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure, dit-il sincèrement.  
-Tu te rappelles que tu as un match demain et que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être fatigué, tu nous as fait assez peur la dernière fois.  
-J'ai rien fait la dernière fois, je me suis contenté d'attraper le Vif.  
-Eh bien, cette fois, tu te contentes d'attraper le Vif sans acrobaties dangereuses.  
-Oui, je vais essayer dit-il sur un ton peu convainquant.  
-Non, tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas réussir !  
-Eh bien, je suppose qu'on verra ce que ça donne demain, bonne nuit Sev !  
-Sev ? Depuis quand tu utilises un diminutif ?  
-Bah, je trouve ça plus mignon.  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça soit mignon !  
-Oh allez, joue pas au grand méchant, je garderais ton secret.  
-Quel secret ?  
-Que tu peux être gentil…  
-…je ne suis pas …gentil…  
-Ouais, c'est ça, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus et en allant se coucher. »

Severus ne savait que penser d'Herry. Il savait qu'il risquait beaucoup puisqu'il était apparemment un espion, mais, en même temps, il montrait à Severus une facette qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre. Il se montrait sans son masque, complètement naturel et Severus c'en était fait un ami. Son unique ami et sûrement le seul, il était heureux d'avoir la confiance d'Herry, et, lui aussi, il lui donnait sa confiance.

Par contre ce que Severus ne savait pas c'est que, premièrement Herry était ami avec James Potter et sa bande, mais, en plus, qu'il avait passé ces vacances au manoir Potter. S'il l'apprenait, leur amitié en pâtirait sûrement beaucoup.

* * *

Le dimanche était là, mais les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, le soleil ne brillait pas et la pluie était bien présente.  
Harry avait regardé le temps à travers la fenêtre, c'était déplorable. Il pleuvait beaucoup, par contre il ne semblait pas y avoir de vent, c'était une chance.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant une semaine, pratiquement tous les Serpentards attendaient Herry pour aller dans la grande salle et c'est à ce moment là que Malfoy l'aborda.

« Le temps n'est pas vraiment en notre faveur.  
-Oui, j'ai remarqué, par contre si le vent ne se lève pas, on aura de la chance, le Vif sera plus visible et le contrôle du balai plus facile.  
-Oui, j'y ai pensé, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils savent tous voler.  
-Je croyais que tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Malfoy ne releva pas la pique d'Herry.  
-Tout ce que je veux c'est gagner.  
-Ca je crois que même Goyle ou Crabbe l'avaient compris ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le répéter.  
-Je veux qu'on écrase les Serdaigles, je veux un écart considérable dans les points pour gagner la coupe.  
-On a toutes nos chances de la gagner. On a déjà gagné notre premier match, le deuxième ne sera pas vraiment très dur.  
-J'aime quand ton esprit de compétition prend le dessus. Contente toi d'attraper le Vif afin qu'on ait une avance considérable.  
-Oui **capitaine**, dit-il en accentuant le dernier terme. »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au niveau de la grande salle et on pouvait voir que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étaient heureux de ne pas jouer sous cette pluie, alors que les Serdaigles semblaient beaucoup moins joyeux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch, Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à manger, son estomac refusait tout simplement toute nourriture, seul le jus de citrouille passait et encore…

« Allez Herry, mange un peu, il ne faut pas que tu tombes de ton balai tout de même, lança Severus.  
-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je m'inquiète pas, je dis ça pour toi c'est tout, je veux gagner ce match. »

Harry savait très bien que Severus était inquiet mais qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres Serpentards. Enfin le moment fatidique arriva, les deux équipes de Quidditch se levèrent pour aller dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, tandis que tous les autres allaient sur le terrain.

« Bon, on fait donc comme d'habitude, je veux une victoire écrasante, encore plus écrasante que notre dernier match, je veux que tout le monde reconnaisse qu'on est l'équipe la plus forte de Poudlard et je veux absolument qu'on gagne la coupe. »

Tel était le discours de Malfoy. Herry était désespéré, est-ce que Drago tenait lui aussi ce genre de discours ? Franchement on s'en lassait tout de même, il avait compris le message…

Ils se placèrent devant la porte, et entendirent Alec faire la présentation de l'équipe de Serdaigle avec enthousiasme. Herry était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas le même enthousiasme pour leur équipe.

« Passons donc ensuite à l'équipe de Serpentard, dont le capitaine est Malfoy, on retrouve en… »

Harry n'écoutait pas, le ton était tellement froid qu'on devinait instantanément où était sa préférence, et bien il allait être déçu…

« …et en tant qu'attrapeur…Praott »

Wahou ! Son nom avait été dit avec tellement de dégoût ! Herry était déjà sur son balai et faisait déjà face à l'attrapeur adverse. Il lança un regard glacial à Alec qui en resta coi.  
Tout le monde se taisait, Harry en profita pour vérifier que sa baguette était bien toujours là !  
On entendit un coup de sifflet et comme par magie Alec retrouva instantanément sa voix, il commença donc à commenter le match.

Harry avait bien compris Malfoy il ne devait pas chasser le Vif, il s'amusa donc à faire quelques tours de terrain, histoire de s'échauffer un peu, il fit quelques feinte pas bien méchantes mais remarqua que l'attrapeur des Serdaigles le surveillait de près.

''' _Décidément les Serdaigles ne changent jamais de tactique, coller l'adversaire pour mieux le suivre dès qu'il aperçoit le Vif, c'est décevant de la part des soi disant élèves les plus intelligents.'''_

Harry s'amusa donc à entraîner l'attrapeur dans son sillage. Il coursait de temps en temps un cognard, histoire de s'amuser, ce qui valut d'ailleurs à l'attrapeur des serdaigles un cognard en plein dans l'épaule droite, mais pas un coup violent.

« Et c'est…encore un but de Serpentard…50 à 0 »

On aurait dit qu'on était à un enterrement, Alec disait cela sur une voix tellement morbide. Harry lui au contraire était vraiment fier parce que les Serpentards ne se montraient pas aussi brutaux avec les serdaigles qu'avec les gryffondors.

Le match commençait à devenir légèrement lassant, la pluie était toujours bien présente et Herry sentait qu'il était trempé de partout, même ses sous-vêtements étaient trempés !  
Il voulut donc s'amuser encore un peu plus, surtout que Serpentard venait de marquer leur huitième but, le score était donc de 80 à 0.

Harry monta en flèche au dessus du stade, là il avait une vue imprenable sur le château, mais aussi sur le jeu et sur les spectateurs.  
Il croisa le regard amusé de James qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le regard rieur de Sirius et sérieux de Remus.  
Peter quand à lui préférait regarder l'équipe de Serdaigle. Et il croisa le magnifique regard émeraude de Lily, elle semblait légèrement terrifiée par le fait qu'il soit à une si grande hauteur. Dumbledore n'était pas présent et Harry se sentit peiné mais il avait sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire.  
Herry remarqua aussi que Serpentard venait de marquer un nouveau but et que tous les Serpentards regardaient le match avec joie, tandis que les trois autres maisons semblaient moroses et tristes.

« Tu admires la vue ou quoi ?  
-Et si c'était le cas, lança Herry à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui venait de l'apostropher.  
-Tu ne cherches pas le Vif ?  
-Non, c'est plus marrant de voir que tu me suis en espérant que je le chasse ! Je me suis bien amusé figure toi ! »

L'attrapeur ne sembla pas bien prendre le fait que ça faisait une heure qu'il se faisait berner par un Serpentard. Il descendit et observa mieux le terrain afin de trouver le Vif.  
Harry, monta encore plus haut, cette fois il ne distinguait plus les visages, ni le jeu, il ne distinguait plus rien du tout, comme si il était dans les nuages.  
Soudain une brusque rafale de vent le surprit, le balai était trempé et il glissa. Lui qui voulait faire de la chute libre c'était parfaitement réussi.  
Il se laissa tomber en se disant que Dumbledore allait sûrement faire comme en troisième année, sauf que cette fois ci Dumbledore n'était pas là…  
Harry se retourna et remarqua que le stade se rapprochait vraiment vite et son cerveau réfléchissait de plus en plus lentement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir dans le passé, non c'était trop bête…

Il entendit vaguement les gens hurler, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite parce que le sol se rapprochait drôlement rapidement.

* * *

Encore une fois Herry s'amusait sur un balai, c'était étrange de voir un garçon si retranché, si renfermé s'ouvrir totalement quand il était dans les airs.  
James avait toujours été fasciné par sa façon de voler, déjà quand il était côte à côte, il sentait que Herry volait bien, mais en le voyant c'était encore plus magnifique.  
Il faisait des feintes et des accélérations sans problème, c'était du grand art.  
James avait tout de suite repéré que l'attrapeur Serdaigle, suivait Herry à la trace et il s'amusa grandement quand il remarqua que Herry jouait avec lui.  
Il l'entraînait dans toutes ses feintes et même dans des courses avec les cognards. En un mot, Herry Praott s'amusait comme un fou et le Serdaigle le suivait sans réfléchir.  
Pourtant tout le monde disait que Serdaigle était la maison de ceux qui avait une certaine intelligence. Eh bien, cet attrapeur ne semblait pas faire partie de ceux là. James remarqua aussi que les Serpentards ne trichaient pas tant que ça par rapport au match qui les avait opposé.  
Serpentard menait maintenant avec 80 points d'avance ce qui était énorme, et Herry observait le match tranquillement en hauteur. James le fixa quelques secondes avec amusement, puis Herry disparu dans les hauteurs.

James s'était dit qu'il faisait cela toujours pour s'amuser avec le Serdaigle, mais il vit ce dernier redescendre apparemment furieux, il devait sans doute avoir compris qu'il s'était fait avoir pendant plus d'une heure.

Déjà plus de deux minutes que James n'avait pas revu Herry et il commençait déjà à être inquiet.

''' _Depuis quand tu es aussi mère poule ? Va falloir que tu te calmes !'''_

« Je ne vois plus Herry, lança soudainement Sirius.  
-Moi non plus, dit James.  
-On dirait que tu es inquiet, remarqua Remus amusé.  
-Moi ? Non pas du tout, seulement j'aimerais bien le revoir, c'est tout.  
-Ouais, en gros tu es inquiet lança Sirius en rigolant. »

Sirius, James et Remus scrutaient le ciel quand soudain James fut rassuré : il vit de nouveau Herry.  
Par contre il ne fut absolument pas rassuré quand il vit que Herry faisait du vol plané…

« Oh mon dieu il n'a pas son balai, mais il va s'écraser. »

Cette simple phrase fit lever les yeux de tous les Gryffondors environnants.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'on peut faire ? Lança James pas rassuré du tout !  
-Je, je, je ne sais pas, lui offrir une paire d'ailes ?  
-Oh mon Dieu, Sirius, comment peux tu blaguer, il va s'écraser…  
-Calme toi James, dit Remus, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. »

Mais cette impression passa très vite, Remus regardait la scène avec peur et effarement…soudain un cri retentit et tous regardaient la scène.  
Lily avait poussé ce cri et elle s'était carrément évanouie !  
Toute l'école avait le regard fixé sur le corps qui tombait inlassablement…

* * *

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Herry volait magnifiquement bien. Severus était en admiration devant sa technique de vol : elle était d'un côté proche de celle de Potter et d'un autre côté complètement différente.  
Severus remarqua tout de suite que l'attrapeur des Serdaigles ne cherchait même pas le Vif, il suivait seulement Herry. Mais il rigola intérieurement en remarquant combien Herry s'amusait à l'entraîner vers le danger. Il avait rigolé quand il avait vu le cognard percuter l'épaule de l'attrapeur. Herry était vraiment un dieu quand il jouait au Quidditch.

Severus ne se lassait pas d'observer son équipe gagner avec une telle facilité, l'équipe de Serdaigle semblait complètement démoralisée, et il y avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas non plus crier victoire trop tôt, un autre but venait d'être marqué en faveur de Serpentard, le huitième.

Severus releva les yeux vers Herry, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils et vit l'attrapeur de Serdaigle redescendre vers le terrain, cet imbécile venait sûrement de parler avec Herry et ce dernier devait lui avoir balancé ces quatre vérités. Cela ne lui avait visiblement pas plu.

Severus fixait toujours les nuages essayant en même temps de calmer les battements de son cœur, Herry ne réapparaissait pas puis il vit une forme descendre. La tension baissa d'un coup et il put de nouveau respirer.  
Mais la tension remonta en flèche quand il vit que Herry descendait, mais sans son balai. A une telle hauteur et une telle vitesse, il ne survivrait pas à une telle chute, ce n'était tout simplement pas humainement possible.

Severus commençait à paniquer. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il remarqua que les Gryffondors avaient aussi remarqué la situation.  
Il n'avait que des potions en tête, ce n'était pas lui le plus fort en charme, peut-être que Dumbledore. Mais il vit avec horreur que ce dernier n'était pas présent.  
Que fallait-il faire ?  
Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement de battre, quand il vit le corps d'Herry tomber de plus en plus vite, rien ne le retenait. Oh par Merlin, il ferma les yeux et invoqua un miracle de toutes ses forces…

* * *

Harry se sentait tomber, et il vit que là, c'était carrément critique. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner, son balai devait être sûrement, son balai. Il avait sa baguette sur lui.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers le ciel et dit la formule qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie…

« _Accio balai_ »

* * *

Dire que James était complètement paniqué était un euphémisme. Sirius regardait horrifié la scène, ne parvenant pas à fermer les yeux. Lily était au sol entouré de Gabrielle et d'Anne.  
Remus, quant à lui semblait chercher quelque chose pour sauver Herry, mais quoi ? Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour James, son cerveau avait stoppé toute activité. Il regardait la scène sans parvenir à trouver quelque chose pour aider Herry.

Il vit ce dernier lever la main, peut-être une dernière prière ?

* * *

Severus tentait de respirer mais l'air ne voulait tout simplement rentrer ! Il tentait de réfléchir mais, de la même façon, tout était stoppé. Il regardait son ami, son seul ami, tomber sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, sans avoir d'idée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, une larme de honte. Sa honte de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ceux qu'on aime…

Mais soudain Herry leva sa main vers le ciel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer ? Il remarqua que Herry avait sa baguette en main, que faisait-il ?

* * *

Tous les joueurs avaient arrêté de jouer et ils étaient tellement sonnés qu'ils ne faisaient absolument rien. Ils regardaient juste cette masse informe arriver sur eux, ils comprirent ce qui se passait en remarquant que cette masse informe n'était autre que Praott sans balai.

Ils le voyaient de dos, devinant seulement un mouvement de main. Herry s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

* * *

Le stade critique était atteint, il remarqua qu'il était au niveau des gradins des élèves les plus hauts, est-ce que le balai allait mettre trop de temps à arriver ?

Il ne le voyait pas arriver et il commença à avoir réellement peur. Peur de ne plus vivre, peur de mourir en laissant Voldemort en vie, lui qui était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.

Il se retourna et fit face au sol, ce dernier s'approchait maintenant trop vite, il arrivait au niveau des joueurs et, rien qu'à voir leurs têtes, l'envie de rigoler lui prit : après tout autant mourir en riant qu'en pleurant.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se mit à rigoler. Le sol était maintenant à peine à dix mètres, tout était fini. Dans deux secondes, il serait mort. Quand soudain, un bout de bois arriva à côté de lui.

Sans réfléchir et par pur réflexe, il saisit le bout de bois, se mit dessus et amorça le virage le plus serré de toute sa vie. Sans y croire il y arriva, il s'écorcha les genoux sur le sol, mais il ne s'était pas écrasé. Il volait même, chose incroyable. Son cœur semblait s'être remis en marche à la vitesse maximum. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait beaucoup de vitesse et décida de remonter en chandelle. Au moment où il remontait il vit à l'opposé du terrain le Vif d'or qui semblait le narguer. Sans réfléchir il fonça dessus et l'attrapa en toute simplicité.

* * *

James vit Herry se retourner, ce gars là était entrain d'affronter la mort en face, si ça n'était pas du courage, il ne s'appelait plus James Potter.

Il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit que Herry riait. Soudain, il comprit le mouvement de la main, il avait appelé son balai et ce dernier était là, il vit Herry 'sauter' dessus et amorcer un virage des plus serrés. Il n'y croyait pas quand il vit que ce dernier y était parvenu. Il avait réussi à ne pas s'écraser au sol et il était apparemment en chasse du Vif.

* * *

Severus priait pour que quoi qu'ait pu tenter Herry ce dernier réussisse. Il vit Herry se retourner et il entendit son rire, tout le monde était tellement silencieux. Tous l'entendaient rire. Rire ou pleurer ? Comment pouvait-on rire dans un moment pareil ?

Il vit soudain Herry amorcé un mouvement de côté et faire un virage…Le balai, il avait appelé son balai jusqu'à lui. C'était tellement simple et pourtant il n'y aurait jamais pensé s'il avait été dans une telle situation.  
Le miracle qu'il voulait de se réaliser, Herry était sur son balai et apparemment opérationnel pour la recherche du Vif.

* * *

Harry, n'entendant aucun commentaire de la part d'Alec quant à la prise du Vif, se retourna vers les joueurs. Tous étaient livides, et les spectateurs n'en menaient pas large non plus. Personne n'avait compris qu'il avait vraiment réussit à prendre le vif. Il regarda Malfoy qui semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et ouvrit sa main en tenant fermement le Vif.  
Soudain une explosion de joie retentit, lancée par Malfoy, il y avait 90 à 0 mais, maintenant qu'Herry avait le Vif, il y avait 240 à 0.

« Et, euh, Serpentard gagne, après un spectaculaire plongeon ou vol plané d'Herry Praott avec 240 points à 0. »

Herry atterrit sur le sol et s'effondra. La tension avait été beaucoup trop forte, voir la mort de si près. Il aurait dû y être habitué avec Voldemort mais non, on ne pouvait pas se faire à la mort quand on la voyait de si près…

**A suivre…**


	18. Le tournoi de Duel

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon voilà en corrigeant je me suis aperçue que j'avais laissé les paroles en fourchelangue comme une conversation normale. Donc maintenant au fur et à mesure de mes corrections je vais mettre les paroles de fourchelangue ainsi : _/fouchelangue/  
_Je pense que de cette manière on pourra mieux faire la distinction !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le tournoi de Duel.

* * *

Cette odeur si particulière et si connue fut la première chose que Harry reconnu, c'était l'odeur du propre, l'odeur de l'alcool, en d'autre terme l'odeur de l'infirmerie.  
Cette odeur tant fuie par Harry, pourtant c'était toujours elle qui finissait par le rattraper, en effet quoiqu'il fasse il se retrouvait toujours à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'Harry osa ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois, il fut frappé par l'intensité de la lumière qui était présente dans l'infirmerie. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit prudemment pour ne pas être aussi ébloui que la première fois.

Le premier réflexe du garçon fut de se relever et d'observer la pièce : à force de s'être retrouvé dans l'infirmerie, il arrivait à savoir à peu près quelle heure il était et, pour lui, il devait être environ midi, voire plus. Le match était sûrement terminé, ça, il en était sûr, de même qu'il était aussi sûr d'une chose : on n'était pas dimanche.  
Le match s'était déroulé lorsque le temps était extrêmement mauvais, or, là, au contraire, il faisait vraiment beau, donc c'était peu probable qu'on soit le même jour.

Harry se remémora les dernières choses qu'il avait faîtes : la chute avait été réellement impressionnante, il avait été persuadé qu'elle allait lui être fatale. Ca n'était vraiment pas passé loin.  
Le garçon n'osait même pas penser au moment où il allait devoir affronter, non seulement Severus, mais aussi les Maraudeurs, en passant par la case Lily. Ca allait faire mal, il était sûr qu'il en entendrait parler de cette aventure.  
Comme une réponse à ses pensées, Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie et fondit sur lui tel un aigle sur sa proie.

« Enfin réveillé Mr Praott, vous pouvez être fier de vous ! Vous êtes non seulement officiellement abonné à cette infirmerie, mais vous pouvez aussi vous vanter de nous avoir fait la plus belle peur de notre vie ! Et je ne parle pas que de moi...  
-Je vais très bien, merci de demander ! Quel jour est-on ? Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ? Tout de suite ? Je me sens parfaitement bien, aucun problème secondaire.  
-Vous ne pourriez pas aller plus vite, pour que je vous comprenne encore moins bien ? Premièrement, nous sommes mercredi et cela va faire trois jours que vous êtes inconscient. Deuxièmement, non, vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! Et, pour finir, c'est à moi de décider si vous allez bien ou pas… »

Après un examen complet contre son grès, l'infirmière déclara :

« Bien, physiquement, vous êtes encore fatigué : vos muscles ne s'en sont pas tout à fait remis. La toxine que vous sécrétez lorsque vous faites du sport a été produite en trop grande quantité, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous sentez légèrement engourdi. Vous ne pourrez donc sortir que demain soir, au mieux. De plus, il faudrait également vérifier que votre mental va bien. Non, mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Après une chute pareille...  
-Je vous signale tout de même que je n'ai pas choisi de tomber et de faire une chute libre, même si les sensations sont géniales ! Après tout, j'ai eu de très bons réflexes et je m'en suis sorti indemne non ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Si tous les élèves étaient comme vous, ça ferait bien longtemps que je serais enfermée à St mangouste pour folie.  
-Ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même voyons, dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
-Bon, mangez bien et interdiction formelle de quitter le lit. Je vais d'ailleurs pour votre propre santé mettre un mur invisible autour de votre lit ! De cette façon, je suis sûre que vous ne sortirez pas de cette infirmerie…  
-Mais…Mais ce n'est pas juste. Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
-J'ai le droit de prendre soin de mon patient et cela, même contre la volonté de ce dernier.  
-C'est de l'enfermement, je vais me plaindre…espèce de…tortionnaire !  
-Oui, on me l'a souvent dit. Mais vous vous y ferez et soyez sage sinon ce ne sera pas demain soir que vous sortirez, mais bien plus tard. »

Dire qu'Harry était furieux n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, il était révolté et irrité de cette précaution qu'avait prise l'infirmière. Bon, d'accord, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait raison, qu'il avait bien eu l'intention de partir en pleine journée, mais, là, il lui fallait carrément revoir tous ses plans : s'enfuir de l'infirmerie était mission impossible. Il était donc contraint de s'allonger bien gentiment en attendant que tout le monde débarque pour le gronder et le réprimander. La journée allait être magnifique !

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il tentait désespérément de sortir plus loin que trois pas de son lit, bien qu'à chaque fois il se bloquait contre cette espèce de mur, quand apparut Severus. Rien qu'à voir son visage, il devinait qu'il allait se prendre une bonne correction. Finalement le mur allait être très, mais alors très utile !

« Enfin réveillé !  
-Comme tu vois, et en pleine forme, comment ça va toi ? J'ai raté beaucoup de cours depuis notre fabuleux week-end où il ne s'est rien passé de notoire ?  
-Rien passé de notoire c'est comme ça que tu appelles une journée où tu as failli mourir et, par la même occasion, me faire mourir de peur ! Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Dit Severus d'un ton très calme, ce qui était pire que quelqu'un qui s'énervait.  
-Tu es en colère ? »

'''_Vas y, tu n'as pas de question encore plus stupide tant que tu y es ? Harry, je crois que tu es médaille de bronze des questions stupides, après Sirius et James, c'est sûr. '''_

« Si je suis en colère ? Non, pas du tout ! J'ai juste vu mon ami faire une chute vertigineuse, manquer de se fracasser la tête sur le sol, et il n'en est même pas conscient !  
-D'accord, écoute, je suis conscient de ce qui s'est passé. Je te jure que je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ce coup de vent violent me fasse tomber.  
-Un coup de vent violent ?  
-Oui, tu crois peut-être que j'avais sauté pour me faire remarquer ?  
-…  
-Severus, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire !  
-Franchement, quand on voit ton attitude, parfois je te jure qu'on se pose la question !  
-Tu crois réellement que je voulais en finir avec la vie ? Non, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et ce n'est certainement pas à cause d'un balai que je mourrais ! Ca je peux t'en faire la promesse ! »

Severus sembla soulagé puisqu'il fit un demi-sourire à Harry, puis s'approcha du lit de ce dernier avant de se cogner contre le mur de Pomfresh.

« Tu as même mis un mur au cas où je voudrais te sauter dessus pour m'avoir donné ma plus belle peur de toute ma vie ?  
-Si seulement…  
-C'est bon je ne suis plus en colère, tu peux enlever le mur. Promis, je ne te torturerai pas jusqu'à la mort.  
-Si seulement…  
-Tu pourrais répondre par une phrase entière ? Parce que je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité d'un tel mur dans cette infirmerie que tu détestes tant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire un mur, tu aurais pu t'enfuir d'ici depuis ton réveil, mais tu as posé un mur, ou alors… »

Rien qu'à voir le visage triomphant de Severus, Harry sut tout de suite que ce dernier avait trouvé l'explication logique de cette barrière.  
Severus commença à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable…

« Tu trouves ça drôle qu'on m'enferme contre mon gré dans un endroit que je déteste ! Non, mais, franchement, c'est une honte !  
-Tu te rends compte qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée à cette extrémité avec moi ? Pourtant tout le monde sait que je déteste cette infirmerie…  
-Peut-être que tu n'y vas pas assez souvent. C'est sûrement pour ça. Et puis, on étouffe ici, cette odeur insupportable, cette blancheur des murs tout ça me donne mal à la tête ! Je déteste cet endroit et je veux partir !  
-Elle te libère quand ?  
-Demain soir si tout va bien…ou si je m'enfuis pas…  
-… »

Severus ne disait rien, mais essayait de ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine déconfite de Herry. Le seul problème était que Herry était le seul à être capable de le faire rire…

« Bon, puisque je te fais rire, je pense que tu peux partir : les cours vont bientôt reprendre, je suppose…  
-Oui, j'y vais…Ah non, une dernière chose, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est malheureux de ne plus t'avoir en cours, déclara très sérieusement Severus en faisant un clin d'œil à Herry.  
-Oui, il me manque beaucoup aussi, dit Harry en rigolant.  
-Allez, je reviens te voir demain soir pour te sortir de cet enfer.  
-Severus, fais attention, tu commences à faire de l'humour… Je crois que j'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi…  
-Si tu savais à quel point. »

Harry était réellement très content de l'allure que prenait sa relation avec Severus, c'était, comme il l'avait si bien dit, une relation d'amitié. Severus Snape était devenu son ami. Ca il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. C'était si improbable ! Le professeur de Potion qu'il détestait tellement était devenu son ami, et, le pire, c'était qu'Harry en était très content.

Le Survivant passa un début d'après midi ennuyeux à mourir : rester immobile n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Ca l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper de cet enfer le rendait d'humeur dévastatrice. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus en colère que lui débarque en furie dans l'infirmerie…

« Alors c'est bien vrai ! Tu es enfin réveillé, je vais pouvoir finalement te tuer. **NON, MAIS ON N'A PAS IDEE DE ME FAIRE UNE PEUR PAREILLE !**  
-Salut Lily…  
-Salut ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? **NON MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI HEIN ?**  
-Ecoute…  
-**NON, JE N'ECOUTERAI PAS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LE CRANE ?**  
-Entre nous, c'est une excellente question. Va falloir que je vérifie !  
-Mais, est-ce que tu te rends compte, au moins, de la frayeur que tu m'as faite hein ? Je n'ai même pas tenu ! Je me suis évanouie ! Je me suis réveillée plus tard dans l'infirmerie et je t'ai vu là, étendu comme, comme si, comme si tu étais mort !  
-Mais je ne l'étais pas. Vois le bon côté des choses !  
-**LE BON CÔTE DES CHOSES ?**  
-Ne crie pas, Lily, mon mal de tête risque de resurgir.  
-**TU SAIS CE QUE JE LUI DIS À TON MAL DE TETE !**  
-J'ai effectivement une petite idée !  
-J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi. Oh, je te jure que si j'étais ta mère, je te mettrais une bonne fessée et que tu serais privé de Quidditch pendant minimum un trimestre…  
-Tu ferais réellement ça ? Tu oserais faire ça ?  
-Bien sûr que j'oserai, je te jure que, quand je serais mère, mon enfant n'a pas intérêt à être comme toi, sinon il aura la raclée de sa vie !  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, hein ?  
-Non, pas du tout, je le pense sincèrement !  
-Ca doit faire mal ! »

Lily sembla se calmer au bout d'un moment, puis, décida de s'asseoir près du lit d'Herry. Enfin, elle le décida seulement puisqu'elle se cogna contre la barrière.

« Tu avais si peur de moi qui tu t'es construit un mur ?  
-Si seulement…  
-C'est bon, je ne suis plus en colère, j'ai juste eu très peur ! Tu peux enlever le mur. Promis, je ne te mettrai pas la raclée de ta vie, même si tu la mériterais !  
-Si seulement…  
-Tu veux la fessée, finalement ?  
-Non ! Sûrement pas ! Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis en place ce mur, c'est Madame Pomfresh, et, si par malheur, j'arrive à l'enlever, je peux t'assurer que je ne passerai pas les derniers mois de ma vie scolaire…  
-Elle a bien raison, tu sais ! Je suis certaine que tu as encore essayé de t'enfuir !  
-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre en application ma fuite !  
-Donc, elle a eu raison !  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sûr que tu serais d'accord avec ça !  
-Bah, oui, évidemment ! Bon, si je suis là, c'est aussi pour t'apporter quelques devoirs qu'on a eu depuis ton malaise !  
-Qu'est ce qu'on a comme devoirs ?  
-Franchement ? Pas grand-chose. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. On a un long devoir de Potions, c'est ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps ; ensuite un exposé de métamorphose et, pour finir, un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du mal.  
-Ce crétin de prof nous a donné un devoir !  
-Non, l'Auror.  
-L'Auror ?  
-Ah, oui, tu n'es pas encore au courant ! Tu savais que pour nous préparer au tournoi de Duel, on doit nous apprendre comment nous tenir, quels sont les bons gestes. Enfin, des trucs pour éviter les sorts, tu vois ? C'est vraiment bien. Il faut juste travailler les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense qu'on connaît !  
-Ca va, et on a qui comme Auror ?  
-Les Gryffondors ont le père de Potter comme Auror. Les autres, je ne les connais pas, il y a un Auror par maison.  
-Je suis sûr qu'ils ont mis un incapable aux Serpentards pour pas qu'il nous en apprenne trop en Duel.  
-Mais, où est-ce que tu vas chercher ce genre de bêtises, n'importe quoi ! Franchement, Dumbledore veut qu'on soit tous à peu près au même niveau, et puis, je ne sais pas si Kevin aurait été accepté par tous les Serpentards.  
-Ca aurait pu être un joli spectacle. Minute, tu l'appelles Kevin ? Tes relations avec James auraient-elles évolué ?  
-Mes relations ? Alors là, il faut que tu redéfinisses le mot ! Non, c'est toujours un gamin arrogant, seulement. J'avoue que j'ai été trop hâtive sur mon jugement.  
-Eh bien, miss Evans, on avoue tout ?  
-Je n'avoue rien du tout ! Tant qu'il fera ses blagues débiles, je le considèrerais toujours comme un arrogant trop imbu de lui-même, même si pourtant des fois il ne l'est pas…  
-Tu sais, je trouve que tu t'emmêles pas mal les pinceaux ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venait ton cadeau de noël ? Pourtant, tu es une fille curieuse. J'étais persuadé que tu avais déjà trouvé.  
-Parce que tu sais qui c'est toi ?  
-Excuse-moi, Lily, mais, si même un Serpentard sait d'où vient ce cadeau, toi aussi, tu devrais le savoir.  
-C'est James ?  
-Tu l'appelles James maintenant ? Et tu oses me dire que tes relations n'ont pas avancé ? Décidément, ma chère Lily, je trouve que tu t'embrouilles de plus en plus !  
-Très drôle, c'est de Potter ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?  
-Simple supposition d'un Serpentard ou, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais peut-être lui demander toi-même. Bon, peut-être qu'il aura la trouille de te répondre, mais tente le coup quand même ! »

Lily se leva d'un coup et partit en direction du bureau de Pomfresh.

« D'accord, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort, Lily, mais reviens ! Pas la peine de fuir, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas bouger. Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Après cinq bonnes minutes, la jeune fille revint le sourire aux lèvres, ouvrit son sac et passa les livres à travers le mur sans aucun effort.

« Comment, comment tu as fait ça ?  
-Simple, Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué comment faire pour traverser le mur. Enfin, uniquement pour les matières non vivantes comme les livres et les cours. De cette façon, tu peux étudier tranquillement à l'infirmerie.  
-C'est drôle, mais je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie particulièrement le fait que je ne puisse pas bouger de ce maudit lit.  
-En tout cas, elle était contente que je t'apporte de quoi t'occuper.  
-Ca ne m'étonne même pas…  
-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais arriver en retard en cours, et, personnellement, je trouve que Kevin est très gentil quand on est chez lui, mais, en professeur, il est redoutable.  
-Bon cours, dit Harry sur un ton plein de tristesse.  
-Je repasserai peut-être demain sinon on se voit en cours. »

Lily, qui avait été une vraie furie depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, semblait bien plus sereine en ce mercredi après-midi.

« Oh mon Dieu, Lily, dis moi qui as-tu trouvé comme punching ball ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
-J'étais si horrible que ça ?  
-On est obligé de répondre à cette question ? S'enquit prudemment Anne.  
-Oh, très bien ! Disons que j'ai réglé mes comptes et que je me sens beaucoup mieux.  
-Potter a dû s'en prendre plein la tête alors, lança Gabrielle défaitiste.  
-Euh, non, mais pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? S'exclama soudainement le concerné surgissant par derrière.  
-Potter ! Mais, tu es malade de surgir comme ça derrière les gens ! Et, on ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres ?  
-Eh bien si, mais que veux-tu, je suis un enfant si désobéissant. Enfin je suis content de voir que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, Lily.  
-Ouais, et je suis sûre qu'en fait elle a pris un verre de jus d'orange où tu as certainement mis des pilules pour la rendre de meilleure humeur, n'est ce pas ?  
-Euh Gabrielle, arrête de t'inventer des histoires, lança Lily.  
-Et, pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait, dit James joyeux.  
-Alors Lily, se renseigna Sirius qui s'approcha, lui aussi, du groupe; de nouveau de bonne humeur ? James se serait-il pris une claque ?  
-Vous savez quoi ? Vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver, tous autant que vous êtes, répondit la concernée faussement fatiguée.  
-Alors, qui est l'heureux élu qui s'est pris ta mauvaise humeur et, sans doute, une claque de ta part ? demanda, très philosophiquement, Remus qui arrivait juste derrière Gabrielle et qui en profita pour l'enlacer.  
-Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis juste passé à l'infirmerie où j'ai eu une petite et calme explication avec quelqu'un, et je suis repartie.  
-Herry est réveillé, déclarèrent, en même temps, les trois Maraudeurs.  
-Oui, il est réveillé.  
-Il a du avoir un super réveil, rit James. Moi, j'imagine bien la trace de main qu'il doit avoir sur la joue droite ou peut-être la gauche...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous ? Je ne lui ai pas mis de claque !  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ? S'étonna Anne.  
-Je ne suis pas une violente… »

Cette dernière réplique plongea le groupe dans une sorte de blanc qui sonnait absolument faux.

« Bon, très bien, il peut m'arriver d'avoir parfois quelques pulsions violentes, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas… »

Le silence perdura dans le groupe.

« Oh, d'accord ! Pomfresh a mis en place un mur invisible pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas de l'infirmerie, mais, du coup, je n'ai pas pu lui mettre la claque qu'il méritait !  
-On préfère cette explication, lança Anne joyeusement.  
-Un mur ? Dit James, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, rejoignant par la même occasion Sirius qui était déjà par terre plié en deux.  
-Le pauvre, vous savez, je le plains, remarqua Gabrielle. Il n'y a qu'à lui que ce genre de choses arrive ! A chaque fois qu'il y a un truc énorme, il en fait parti.  
-Faut dire qu'il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, ricana Sirius, entre deux éclats de rire.  
-Moi, je lance un pari, déclara soudainement Anne.  
-J'écoute, répondit James, immédiatement calmé.  
-Je suis tout ouïe devant toi, lança Sirius, charmeur.  
-Vous avez entendu parler de l'Auror qui prend en charge les Serpentards ?  
-Euh…non, dit Sirius déboussolé. Pourquoi tu nous parles des Serpentards ?  
-Moi si, s'exclama James en comprenant. Mon père dit que pour plus de 'sécurité', ils ont donné le rôle de professeur de Duel à un Auror assez maladroit. En fait, ils ont mis l'Auror le moins qualifié.  
-Ils n'ont pas fait ça tout de même, cria Lily, horrifiée.  
-Si, répliqua Anne. Et je propose qu'on fasse un pari sur le temps que restera cet Auror lorsque Praott reprendra les cours. Il n'est déjà pas très sympa avec le professeur, mais là, avec un Auror incapable…  
-Il paraît qu'en fait il n'a pas eu l'examen d'entrée pour être Auror, et que le ministère en a profité pour lui donner ce poste.  
-Exact, lança Anne. Mon père travaille au ministère, et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Or Praott est un élève fort et très impatient…Qui tient le pari ?  
-D'accord, je marche ! Dit Sirius. Je donne 5 jours à Auror avant de partir.  
-Tu es optimiste ! S'amusa James. Moi, je lui donne 4 jours.  
-Mais non, il restera jusqu'à la fin, affirma Lily.  
-Moi, je parie sur une journée, annonça Gabrielle.  
-Tu n'es pas un peu dure là, Gab, franchement ? S'écria Anne. Moi, je prends le pari pour 3 jours.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ? Demanda Sirius qui ne perdait pas le nord.  
-Alors, dans ce pari, je ne joue pas mais je serais juge, déclara Remus. Le ou la gagnante pourra exiger une faveur de l'un des parieurs.  
-N'importe quoi ? Voulut savoir Sirius.  
-N'importe quoi, confirma Remus. »

La conversation prit fin car il était l'heure de se rendre en cours…

De son côté, Harry n'avait absolument pas connaissance de ce pari : il feuilletait les pages que lui avait passé Lily, rien de très intéressant. La métamorphose n'avançait pas beaucoup, les transformations ne donnaient pas grand-chose, et seule Lily avait réussi. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il y avait d'écrit…  
La Défense contre les forces du mal avait l'air sympa, mais cela était sûrement dû à la présence de Kevin Potter, car, quoiqu'en dise Lily, Harry savait que le ministère ne risquerait pas de former de futurs mangemorts aux duels.  
Si leur professeur était pire qu'Isandros, il ne serait en aucun cas responsable des accidents qui risquaient de lui arriver…

'''_Enfin bon, il faut quand même relativiser…Cet Auror reste professeur juste le temps que le tournoi démarre. Une fois qu'il sera lancé, logiquement, il n'interviendra plus en tant que professeur. Quoique, ce n'est même pas sûr ! Oh, et puis, je peux bien tenir deux mois. Après tout j'ai tenu avec Isandros depuis Septembre, ce qui est déjà un record.'''_

Harry détestait ce mur, il avait beau frapper dessus, tenter de lui lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, il ne parvenait à rien du tout. Du coup, pour tromper son ennui, il tapait dessus du plus fort qu'il pouvait et n'arrêtait pas de jurer contre les tortionnaires les plus inconnus de ce monde : Les infirmières !

« Tu vas t'en aller, satané mur. Je te promets que dès que je mets la main sur Pomfresh, je vais. Je ne sais pas encore, mais là….Grrrrrr. Satané mur, je déteste cet endroit. Je déteste ce mur. Je déteste…  
-Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre… »

Harry stoppa net le nouveau coup de poing qu'il comptait mettre au mur. Il regarda partout mais ne vit rien. Calmement, il s'assit sur son lit, se détendit, et ouvrit au maximum ses oreilles : à cause de ses jurons répétés il n'avait pas identifié la voix.  
Grâce à l'ouïe fine du lion, il compta trois personnes de plus dans cette infirmerie.

« D'accord, je vais arrêter de me plaindre James, mais j'ai l'impression d'être en cage. Un vulgaire lion en cage. Au zoo c'est pareil. Venez voir les animaux et leur donner des cacahuètes !  
-Un zoo ? C'est quoi ? Lança une autre voix  
-Sirius, peut-être que tu devrais écouter en étude des Moldus.  
-Ah, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Herry, déclara la troisième voix.  
-Merci Remus.  
-Bravo Herry, tu as trois sur trois.  
-Je suis trop fort, vous pouvez enlever cette cape très utile.  
-Tu ne l'auras même pas en rêve, tu risques de connaître le château mieux que nous après.  
-Sirius, vous avez 6 ans d'avance sur moi.  
-C'est vrai, mais tu es très fort !  
-James, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire…  
-Ouais, si tu le répètes à quelqu'un, je nie tout en bloc.  
-Bon, vous êtes venu me voir pour me passer un savon, vous aussi ?  
-Bah, disons qu'on sait de source sûre que Lily est venue et j'avoue que je suis étonné de voir que tu n'es pas mort.  
-Uniquement grâce à un mur, par contre mes tympans ne sont pas en très bon état…  
-Ca, je peux te dire que je connais, dit James hilare.  
-N'empêche que tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait vraiment très peur Herry, le réprimanda très sérieusement Remus.  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai sauté volontairement de mon balai peut-être !  
-…  
-D'accord…Non, je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire que vous le pensez…  
-Bah, tu es ami avec Snape, pour moi c'est déjà assez, non ?  
-Sirius, tu ne le connais pas et je suis sûr d'ailleurs que tu ne chercheras jamais à le connaître.  
-Et sur ce point là je suis complètement d'accord avec toi !  
-Seulement, laissez-le en dehors de vos blagues, c'est tout ce que je demande.  
-Oui, mais du coup, c'est quand même vachement moins drôle…  
-Trouvez vous une autre victime, ce n'est pas trop dur. Ta cousine Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'elle est parfaite en bouc émissaire.  
-Narcissa ?  
-Non, l'autre. Je vais me faire un réel plaisir de la battre au duel !  
-Bellatrix ? Fais attention, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais sa famille est très basée sur la magie noire et elle en connaît sûrement un rayon… Je crois que c'est la plus dangereuse de ton année.  
-Fais moi confiance, je la battrais et vous, qui sera votre champion ?  
-Bah, moi, bien sûr, fit Sirius triomphant.  
-Ouais, alors ça, on verra, dit Remus.  
-Tu as l'air bien sur de toi par contre Herry.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le plus fort.  
-Ouais, sans vouloir te vanter. Et Lily qui n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis arrogant. À mon avis, elle ne s'est trompée de personne.  
-Crois-tu, plaisanta Herry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Bon, je ne veux pas jouer au gentil préfet, mais il se fait tard, et le couvre feu ne va pas tarder…  
-Remus, mon pote, depuis quand respecte t-on le couvre feu ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton très philosophique.  
-Depuis que je suis là à vous écoutez, répondit une voix mi furieuse, mi-amusée.  
-Lily ?  
-Non, le Père Noël ! Allez, il est temps de retourner au dortoir, j'étais sûre de vous trouver ici. Dépêchez vous, j'ai vu McGonagall faire sa ronde.  
-Le Père Noël ? Où ça ?  
-Sirius, dis moi, que tu le fais exprès, dis moi que tu ne pensais pas sérieusement à poser ce genre de question dit James fataliste. »

Herry était mort de rire, il n'y avait pas à dire, les Maraudeurs avaient un don pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense au futur, c'était tout. C'était tellement dur de ne rien pouvoir changer. Si seulement. Il n'aurait eu qu'une seule chose à faire, à dire, pour qu'il ne devienne jamais un orphelin. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Non, il ne l'avait pas…

Les maraudeurs finirent par partir et Harry passa sa plus longue nuit depuis un bout de temps. Non seulement il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller, mais en plus les lits étaient très inconfortables. En plus, il commençait à avoir faim. Mais il fallait dire que lorsque Pomfresh était venue lui apporter à manger il n'y avait pas touché. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'il était en colère face à son traitement.

Le seul problème était que, maintenant, son estomac produisait un léger gargouillement désagréable. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir faim : chez les Dursley, il s'y était habitué, mais là, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu faim.

Le lendemain arriva avec une lenteur pas permise, et, quand Pomfresh entra avec un plateau repas, Herry fit mine de pas y toucher, puis, lorsque l'infirmière partit vers son bureau, il mangea tout sans exception.  
La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu était la potion de sommeil que Pomfresh avait mis dans le jus de citrouille : il s'endormit comme une masse jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi.

* * *

Le réveil fut assez spécial, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se tenait à côté de son lit. 

« Ah, enfin réveillé ! Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir fait une peur bleue à tout le monde, sans aucune exception. Même notre professeur d'astronomie, pourtant très peu expressif, a montré des signes de panique.  
-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber de mon balai.  
-Je m'en doute, jeune homme.  
-Vous êtes le seul, croyez moi.  
-Harry, si je suis venu te voir, ce n'est pas pour ta santé, mais pour savoir certaines choses à propos des Serpentards…  
-Quelle genre de choses ?  
-Eh bien, en premier lieu, je m'étonne de l'attitude qu'ils ont adoptée envers toi.  
-Je ne vois pas le problème. Ils savent que je suis assez fort, du coup, ils se méfient. C'est simple.  
-Bien, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? A propos de ta mission, peut-être ?  
-Non, mais je vous préviendrais dès que j'aurai du nouveau.  
-Parfait ! J'ai aussi une excellente nouvelle pour toi : tu peux venir dîner dans la grande salle ce soir, plus que quelques heures à passer ici et tu es libre.  
-Merci, dit-il d'un ton cette fois aimable. »

Harry avait menti à Dumbledore, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il éprouve un certain remord. Eh bien non pas tant que ça, le directeur était le responsable de la mort de sa dernière famille en vie. Tout ce qui lui restait était Remus, et lui, il le protègerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure lui aussi, comme Sirius.

L'heure du dîner se fit fortement attendre. Pour Harry, ce fut une vraie torture, mais elle finit par arriver et Pomfresh également.

« Bien, vous avez respecté votre part du marché. Je vous relâche donc ce soir, il faut absolument que vous mangiez bien au repas, et, surtout passez une bonne nuit de repos.  
-Bien, dit-il sèchement.  
-Ne m'en voulez pas. Je déteste arriver à ce genre d'initiative et vous êtes la première personne avec qui j'en arrive là.  
-Je peux partir ? A moins que vous ayez caché des chaînes quelque part ?  
-Sortez et surtout que je ne vous revoie plus avant Septembre. »

Harry s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour plusieurs raisons : la première était qu'il détestait au plus haut point l'infirmerie, et, la seconde, parce qu'il était déjà en retard au repas où, comme d'habitude, il allait arriver en retard et serait le centre d'attraction de tous.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grande portes, elles étaient bien sûr fermées, il espéra un quart de seconde que son arrivée allait passer inaperçue. Quelle erreur !  
Il ouvrit les grandes portes et se faufila silencieusement à l'intérieur. Le bruit était assourdissant. Il était maintenant pratiquement persuadé que personne n'allait voir qu'il débarquait.  
Seulement, quelqu'un l'aperçut et le brouhaha fit place à un silence de mort. Herry fixa tout le monde d'un air aussi assuré qu'il pouvait l'être. Il regarda à la table des professeurs et y découvrit quatre nouveaux visages, celui de Kevin et trois autres inconnus.  
Il les observa avec son masque d'indifférence et alla lentement, mais sûrement s'asseoir à sa place à côté de Severus et de Narcissa.  
Après cinq minutes de silence complet pendant lesquelles Harry se servit du poulet et des frites, il commença une discussion anodine avec Narcissa et Severus, comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les trois.

« Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai raté comme cours ? »

Cette simple phrase déclencha à nouveau les bavardages de tout le monde, et, trente secondes plus tard, plus personne ne faisait attention à Herry Praott.

« Franchement tu veux savoir ? Lança alors Narcissa  
-Bah oui, c'était le but de ma question. J'avoue que c'était aussi pour que tout le monde recommence à parler.  
-Eh bien, on nous a collé un Auror aussi nul que notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! Je pensais que c'était impossible, mais non. Je me demande comment il a eu son diplôme Auror parce que, à mon avis, ce n'est pas possible...  
-En fait, ce que Narcissa veut dire, c'est qu'il est aussi bon que Pettigrow, donc tu vois vite le genre.  
-J'en était sûr, le ministère ne veut pas qu'on ait une bonne préparation à ce tournoi. Peut-être qu'ils seront tous rassurés si ce sont les Gryffondors qui remportent ce tournoi dans chaque année…  
-Je pense, de toute façon, que tu gagneras déjà pour notre année, déclara Narcissa.  
-Merci, c'est gentil de croire en moi. On verra déjà si j'arrive à battre tous les Serpentards de sixième année.  
-Entre nous, seulement Bella va te poser des problèmes. En tout cas, elle est drôlement sûre d'elle.  
-Et toi, Severus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? S'enquit Herry.  
-J'aimerais que tu battes à plat de couture le Gryffondor gagnant.  
-Je te reconnais bien là Severus.  
-Bon, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé dimanche parce que, à part le fait de t'avoir vu tomber, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. »

En prononçant cette phrase, Narcissa provoqua soudain une baisse du bruit de la grande salle sans le vouloir.

« Disons que mon balai était trempé et qu'un coup de vent violent m'a désarçonné. Je suis tombé, mais je me suis souvenu d'un simple sort d'attraction. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

-Non, bien sûr, Monsieur fait une chute libre, sans moyen de se rattraper, mais ce n'était rien du tout. Tu en as d'autre des comme ça ?  
-Tu sais que quand tu veux tu peux être très drôle Narcissa !  
-Non, je ne savais pas, mais si tu le dis, répondit-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse. »

Le repas se passa sans encombre, les gens ne s'intéressaient plus à la chute libre de Herry maintenant qu'ils en avaient l'explication. Il en fallait peu aux élèves pour qu'ils se calment.

Harry retrouva avec plaisir son lit. Et avec déplaisir ses colocataires de chambre. Enfin, heureusement qu'il ne se retrouvait pas avec Malfoy, ça aurait été un comble. Non, en fait, le pire aurait été de se retrouver avec Crabbe ou Goyle. Quoique l'idée de Bellatrix, en chemisette de nuit, lui donnait envie de vomir…  
Il s'endormit avec la joyeuse pensée que, le lendemain, il retrouverait son bouc émissaire à lui : Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

Harry se leva de très bonne humeur, ce qui était assez rare mine de rien, depuis la rentrée, du moins. Il descendit dans sa salle commune pour aller déjeuner et, là, il vit que la plupart des futurs mangemorts l'attendait. Il avait complètement oublié ce rituel ridicule, il allait rapidement en avoir marre, c'était certain.  
Il leur fit un magnifique sourire glacé, copié sur ceux que Draco Malfoy lui lançait, et alla déjeuner avec toute sa petite 'bande'. Cette arrivée ne fut pas bien accueillie du tout par Kevin Potter qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil le fait que Harry, son petit-fils, soit entouré d'autant de Serpentards douteux. Il lui jeta un regard méfiant, Harry tenta de la rassurer en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Kevin.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, le seul point noir au tableau était qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle réelle de Sophie : il ne la voyait même plus à table. Elle ne venait pas lui parler, ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais quand même. Il se promit d'aller la voir le plus tôt possible.

Arriva finalement l'heure tant attendue, il allait pouvoir suivre les cours d'un Auror ! Cela aurait pu lui paraître génial, mais les rumeurs concernant le dit-auror n'étaient vraiment pas très réjouissantes. Tous les Serpentards s'en étaient plaints, ce n'était pas très bon signe.  
Il entra dans la salle de classe et s'assit à sa place, au fond à côté de Snape. Il vit le professeur Isandros dire quelques mots à un jeune homme et le montrer du doigt. Il devait sûrement le mettre en garde contre lui, ce cher professeur était vraiment minable, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible. Le griller ainsi devant un professeur, ce n'était pas très sympa.

L'Auror était assez petit en taille, à peine plus grand qu'Harry, par contre, il était beaucoup plus large que Harry, sans pour autant être obèse. On pouvait le qualifier de petit gros. Il était châtain foncé, enfin, d'après le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête, et pourtant, il devait avoir à peine 25 ans.  
Rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était très anxieux, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment se tenir face à une classe. Il s'essuyait régulièrement ses mains moites et boudinées contre sa robe, se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, il osa ouvrir la bouche et le cours put enfin commencer.

« Alors je me représente puisqu'on a un nouvel élève. Ou plutôt un grand malade qui sort de l'infirmerie, j'espère qu'on ne l'enverra pas de suite rejoindre l'infirmière, dit-il voulant jouer la carte de la plaisanterie.  
-Oh…mon…dieu, murmura Harry. Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar, je vais encore me réveiller dans cet endroit puant qu'est l'infirmerie. Peut être que finalement je suis bon pour l'asile. »

Il avait chuchoté sa phrase, se parlant à lui-même, mais les ricanements de Severus lui confirmèrent le fait qu'il aurait pu être légèrement plus discret.

« Je pense que pour que votre collègue, euh non camarade de classe, comprenne bien ce que nous avons étudié, il faut lui faire une jolie démonstration, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?  
-… »

Silence total dans la classe : la moitié des élèves dormait, l'autre moitié était démoralisée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Le tournoi allait être une véritable catastrophe pour leur maison !

« Bien, je vais donc choisir quelqu'un au hasard alors. Peut-être le camarade de classe du nouveau, non ? Zut, je me souviens plus de votre nom. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, c'est quoi votre nom déjà ?  
-Oh, non, pitié pas ça, gémit doucement Severus.  
-Vous pourriez parler plus fort, je dois dire que je n'ai pas entendu.  
-Severus Snape, prononça-t-il à regret tandis qu'Harry essayait de cacher son fou rire naissant.  
-Ah, voilà, jeune homme, ne faîtes pas votre timide ! Venez sur l'estrade…  
-Pourquoi moi ? Se plaignit doucement Severus pour lui-même, ce qui fit augmenter l'hilarité d'Harry.  
-Alors, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on a étudié ? Demanda Auror tout content du fait de faire participer un élève à une démonstration.  
-Les sortilèges de défense ?  
-Exactement, et lesquels pour être plus précis ?  
-Le sortilège 'Protego'.  
-Oui, c'est bien, vous pouvez nous faire un exemple ? Je vous lance un sort et vous allez devoir vous protéger. Attention. Bon, un sort facile au début…'_bulle_' »

Une jolie bulle de savon sortit de la baguette de l'Auror et se dirigea vers Severus qui lança vaguement un '_Protego_' qui fit éclater les bulles de savon.

« Bravo, magnifique, j'accorde 15 points à Serpentard !  
-D'accord, renâcla Harry sur un ton de profond dégoût.  
-Vous avez quelque chose à dire le nouveau ?  
-En fait, oui, j'ai plusieurs choses à dire… »

La classe sembla se réveiller, ça allait être drôle.

« Vous saviez que ce sort est utilisé par les mamans pour amuser leur enfant en bas âge ? Entre nous, je ne pense pas que l'on va s'attaquer à coups de bulles de savon ! »

La classe commença à ricaner, le professeur Isandros était parti voir l'autre partie de la classe, les Gryffondors, en cours avec Auror Kevin Potter.

« Bien, je vois que vous savez faire rire vos camarades. Peut-être que vous ferez moins le fier quand vous serez sur l'estrade ! Venez remplacer votre camarade. »

L'Auror était content, il suffisait de mater celui là pour mater tous les autres ! Il avait déjà en tête les félicitations du ministre pour son travail exemplaire à Poudlard…

« Mais avec grand plaisir ! »

Harry se leva avec un visage radieux : il allait affronter un Auror. Quoique celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment à la hauteur.

« Alors là, ouvrez bien vos oreilles, je vais faire un sort très puissant 'l'expelliarmus' et je vous laisse le choix de votre défense.  
-D'accord, Harry avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rire au nez du professeur, et pensa à un simple sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur.  
-Vous êtes prêt, hein ? Je ne vois pas votre baguette. Soyez très attentif ou vous allez encore vous retrouver à l'infirmerie. Attention…1…2…3…_Expeliarmus._  
-_Revertomaxima _! »

Le sort frappa Harry, puis repartit en direction de l'Auror. Ce sortilège n'était vraiment pas puissant, tellement peu, en fait, que la puissance du sort d'Harry se conjugua au sort de l'Auror lors de leur contact. L'employé du ministère fit un violent vol plané et alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

La classe ne savait pas quoi faire : rire ou ne rien dire, telle était la question...

« Il était vraiment nul comme Auror tout de même, lança Herry.  
-Là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Répondit Narcissa.  
-Moi qui avait envie de dormir, enfin un peu d'action ! S'exclama Bellatrix. »

Harry commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit que le professeur ne bougeait toujours pas. Il lui jeta tranquillement un sortilège de transport et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, les autres élèves quittant la salle pour voir ailleurs ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.  
Au moment où Harry passait devant une classe, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et le professeur Isandros apparut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en constatant que son remplaçant inconscient lévitait à trente centimètres du sol, maintenu dans cet état par son étudiant détesté. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

« Praott, mais qu'avez-vous fait à cet Auror ?  
-Euh, rien du tout. Il n'est même pas capable d'arrêter son propre sort. Je n'ai fait que de lui renvoyer son expelliarmus et il s'est cogné contre le mur. »

Harry voyait que toute la classe avait son attention, il observa le visage horrifié des Gryffondors, puis soudain une voix retentit :

« **YES**, j'ai gagné mon pari ! J'avais dit que l'Auror ne survivrait pas un jour face à Praott !  
-Ouais, murmura Remus, étant l'arbitre, je déclare Gabrielle vainqueur.  
-Purée, je n'aurais jamais cru que Praott irait aussi vite, lança James.  
-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?  
-Lily, ne dis pas de bêtises. Quoique…Parut s'inquiéter Sirius. »

Herry les regarda complètement éberlué : ils avaient osé faire un pari sur la durée de temps que l'Auror lui survivrait ? Intérieurement, il était mort de rire.

« Je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?  
-Euh…Oui, bien sûr Praott, mais vous perdez 50 points pour avoir attaqué un Auror.  
-**QUOI** ? Mais c'est totalement injuste, c'était un sort de défense.  
-C'est ce que vous dîtes…  
-Franchement, si c'était un vrai Auror, il saurait tout de même contrer un Expeliarmus.  
-Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec Mr Praott, dit alors Kevin qui prenait part à la conversation pour la première fois. Je vous prie de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et de faire du temps qu'il vous reste ce que vous voulez.  
-Merci Monsieur. »

Harry partit avec le corps de l'Auror derrière lui. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, il mit 10 bonnes minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte.

« **AH NON ! NE ME DÎTES PAS QUE VOUS ÊTES ENCORE BLESSE QUELQUE PART !**  
-Euh, non, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour l'Auror qui assure. Enfin assurait nos cours…  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
-Une histoire d'amour entre lui et un mur…  
-Très bien, je vois. Vous pouvez partir, je ne vous retiens pas cette fois ci. »

Harry n'en attendit pas plus pour filer sans demander son reste. Bien sûr, pour changer l'histoire se propagea dans Poudlard aussi vite qu'un incendie. Sauf que bizarrement, la réalité fut assez déformée, de telle façon que tout le monde pensait que c'était Herry qui avait envoyé un Expeliarmus ! Au beau milieu du repas du soir, la voix du directeur résonna dans la grande salle.

« Après le dîner, j'aimerai parler à Mr Praott, qu'il me rejoigne dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal où s'est déroulé l'incident. »

Un grand silence envahit la grande salle.

« Ouais, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes. On me colle Dumbledore sur le dos.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, le Vieux Fou, à ton avis ? S'enquit Narcissa.  
-Sûrement que je lui explique l'incident. »

Toute la grande salle était persuadée que Herry allait finir par être renvoyé à force de chercher les ennuis comme qu'il le faisait. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas être renvoyé et que c'était une excellente chose pour lui.  
Lorsque l'heure du dîner prit fin, tout le monde resta à sa place. Les professeurs Isandros, Kevin Potter et Dumbledore se levèrent et attendirent un certain élève devant les grandes portes.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi, lança Severus, et tu as de la chance ! Tu as même Potter Senior sur le dos. Bon, on se revoit dans la salle commune, si tu es toujours en vie, d'accord !  
-Ouais, tu sais que tu es hyper rassurant quand tu veux toi…  
-Oui, je sais, plus tard j'arriverai à intimider tout le monde et on me respectera, tu verras.  
-Ouais, mais en attendant, ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.  
-C'est toi, le plus grand faiseur de bêtises, je te signale ! »

Harry ne répondit pas à cette pique et se leva devant toute la grande salle. Il se rendit la tête haute vers le groupe des professeurs qui l'attendait.  
Ils marchèrent en silence vers la salle de classe, bien qu'Harry put sentir le regard brûlant du professeur Isandros sur sa nuque, il garda son attitude et entra en premier dans la pièce.

« Mr Praott j'aimerai, enfin, non, j'exige l'entière vérité sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés ici !  
-Bien, Professeur Isandros, comme je vous l'ai dit, Auror dont je ne connais même pas le nom a demandé à Severus de lui faire une démonstration de ce qu'il avait étudié. Il devait pouvoir se défendre.  
-Jusque là rien d'anormal, le coupa le professeur.  
-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, laissez le finir tout de même, grinça Kevin d'un ton sans réplique possible.  
-Merci, je disais donc qu'il a interrogé Snape et lui a demandé de se défendre avec un Protego Bien qu'il ait été conscient que nous avons appris des sorts de défense plus avancés, mais passons. Pour attaquer il lui a lancé des bulles de savon, autant vous dire que j'ai trouvé cela complètement ridicule et je lui ai exprimé le fond de ma pensée, sans être irrespectueux, tout de même.  
-Voilà, ça, c'est typique toujours à…Le professeur Isandros ne continua pas devant les regards agacés du professeur Dumbledore et de Auror Kevin Potter.  
-Il m'a donc, bien sûr, interrogé. Je suis monté sur l'estrade et là, il a commencé à faire son cinéma en me disant qu'il fallait que je fasse vraiment très attention parce qu'il allait lancer le sort 'Expeliarmus Je dois vous avouer que j'ai rigolé silencieusement. Pour me défendre j'ai juste pensé à un maléfice de retour à l'envoyeur, c'est un sortilège assez simple qu'on utilise pour renvoyer les blagues de certaines personnes. Le problème étant que son sort était tellement faible que la puissance de mon propre sort s'est combinée au sien et l'a envoyé se cogner contre un mur.  
-Bien, j'ai donc maintenant la vraie version. Je vous remercie, Mr Praott. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre salle commune.  
-Merci professeur Dumbledore.  
-Quoi, il s'échappe comme ça ! Et s'il nous avait menti, hein !  
-Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire professeur Isandros, ricana Harry avant de filer.  
-J'aime bien cette phrase, lança joyeusement Dumbledore à Auror et à l'enseignant. »

Harry retourna tranquillement dans sa salle commune où il fut assailli par de nombreux Serpentards friands de nouvelles rumeurs.  
Harry leur déclara sèchement qu'il avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé et était parti. Satisfaits, les autres le laissèrent rapidement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Severus à Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls en compagnie de Narcissa dans la salle commune.  
-En fait, rien de spécial, j'ai juste dit ce qui s'était passé. Le professeur Isandros était furieux ! Vous auriez vu sa tête, c'était à mourir de rire. Dumbledore m'a simplement laissé partir une fois que mon histoire fut finie.  
-C'est tout ? S'étonna Narcissa. Je veux dire pas de punition, pas de points en moins, même pas de retenue avec le concierge ?  
-Je n'ai fait que me défendre, je n'ai même pas attaqué cet Auror, parce que si je l'avais réellement fait, il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie mais aux urgences de St mangouste.  
-C'est vrai, dit Severus qui avait vu Harry s'énerver quelques rares fois qui lui avait amplement suffit pour se faire une idée...  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça les garçons, mais si je veux être en forme pour demain, je dois tout de même aller me coucher !  
-Bonne nuit Narcissa.  
-Bonne nuit les garçons. »

Narcissa monta les escaliers et entra dans son dortoir sous l'œil des deux amis.

« Bon ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas sommeil, mais, vois-tu, j'ai passé plus de trois jours à dormir, je ne suis pas du tout fatigué et j'ai bien envie d'aller me promener…  
-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire prendre ! Je te couvrirai mais essaie de revenir avant l'aube. Tu crois que c'est possible ?  
-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, répondit Harry en filant dans sa chambre pour y prendre la carte et sa cape. »

Une fois qu'il fut enfin sorti de la salle commune, il enfila sa cape et se décida à travailler un peu sa magie sans baguette ainsi que son élément bizarre.  
Il avait quand même réfléchi, chose qui lui arrivait de temps en temps. Il avait bien pensé qu'il possédait une sorte de mélange entre l'eau et le feu, mais le seul point noir était que le professeur leur avait clairement expliqué que c'était théoriquement impossible. En même temps, personne n'avait jamais 'fusionné', en quelque sorte, avec Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? Non, ce genre de trucs, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui bien sûr ! Il y avait pourtant le choix entre Neville et lui, mais, non, c'était lui qui avait été choisi, et on osait parler de chance quand on parlait de lui !

Il arriva dans une salle de classe vide et son premier réflexe fut, comme à son habitude, de cacher sa cape et la carte puis de métamorphoser une table en Lunard.  
Il se mit à raconter ses dernières aventures au loup, puis décida de s'entraîner : il avait quelques bonnes heures d'entraînement intense devant lui.  
Il arrivait toujours à avoir une boule d'eau dorée, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il poursuivait son entraînement, il arrivait à faire une boule de plus en plus grosse, bien qu'elle ne prenne pas de forme en particulier... Après deux heures, il se produisit un phénomène des plus intéressants : la grosse boule se divisa en deux petites boules ce qui était nettement plus pratique pour causer des dégâts au cas où !

Après encore une heure d'entraînement, il effaça les marques sur le mur et passa à son travail de magie sans baguette. A sa grande stupéfaction, le fait d'avoir travaillé sur son élément semblait avoir, par la même occasion, renforcé sa magie sans baguette : dès le premier coup, il avait réussi à faire voler à traverser la pièce un livre qui avait le malheur de se trouver là. Il essaya ensuite avec une chaise et tout se passa très facilement.

« Allez, mon petit loup, tu vas aussi faire le grand test ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! Promis, je ne te ferai pas de mal ! »

Harry se concentra un maximum pour soulever le loup, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à son pouvoir : il arriva à faire flotter le canidé à peine quelques secondes en l'air.

« Bon, maintenant, faut trouver un cobaye pour s'entraîner à lancer l'Expeliarmus…  
-Tu n'as qu'à demander et nous voilà, s'écria fièrement Sirius en sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité. »

Le Serpentard camoufla un sourire et accentua un soupir faussement moqueur :

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous cachés ?  
-A peine quelques minutes. Bon, peut-être, une grosse demi-heure. Dis-moi, c'est ton animal de compagnie ? Sympa je trouve, s'exclama James.  
-Il a un air familier, vous ne trouvez pas ? Remarqua Sirius.  
-Ca va Remus ? Demanda Harry qui comprenait exactement pourquoi le jeune loup garou était blême. C'est toujours le même depuis le soir du jeu vous savez. J'ai pris exemple sur le personnage de Remus.  
-Depuis quand sais-tu faire ce loup ? Cria Sirius tout excité.  
-Depuis la fin des vacances scolaires, dit simplement Harry.  
-Bon, qui veux être mon cobaye alors ?  
-Moi, dit Sirius en sautillant comme une puce.  
-Vous lui avez fait manger quoi ?  
-Bah, on ne sait pas. Il est comme ça depuis que Dumbledore a fait son annonce.  
-Je suis ton cobaye et tu réponds à mes questions après, expliqua joyeusement Sirius.  
-Si je peux y répondre, oui, il n'y a pas de problème.  
-Ca marche, répondit Sirius tout heureux. »

Après une heure et demie d'entraînement contre Sirius, Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le sort, ce qui prouvait que son niveau de magie avait encore augmenté, et il en était fier. Il se l'était promis, il vengerait les personnes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il les vengerait même si cela signifiait mourir.

« Bon, maintenant question ! Réclama Sirius, fier d'avoir survécu aux terribles attaques du Serpentard.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Dumbledore, le père de James et Isandros ?  
-Rien de spécial. Je leur ais dit ce qui était arrivé, Dumbledore m'a cru, ton père aussi d'ailleurs, James…  
-Laisse moi deviner, dit soudain Remus. Le professeur Isandros n'a pas voulu te croire !  
-Comment tu as fait pour deviner ? Lança ironiquement Harry. Il voulait presque me faire renvoyer, mais bon, je n'avais rien fait de mal…  
-D'accord, question suivante, qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? »

Harry leur raconta en détails le cours, les Maraudeurs pleurèrent de rire lorsqu'il leur parla du coup des bulles de savon. Puis, Harry leur expliqua quel sortilège il avait jeté, celui du retour à l'envoyeur et l'effet que cela avait eu sur Auror

« Bon, ma curiosité est satisfaite ! Déclara Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.  
-A moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de pari ! Demanda Harry.  
-Très longue histoire, dit James en rigolant.  
-En fait, on avait parié le temps que resterait l'Auror lorsque tu serais dans son cours.  
-Très bien, dîtes moi ce que vous avez parié !  
-Moi, expliqua Sirius, j'avais parié 5 jours, James 4 jours, Lily avait dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à la fin, Anne penchait d'avantage pour 3 jours et Gabrielle pour une journée. Franchement, je ne la croyais pas, mais bon les preuves sont là, hein !  
-Remus, tu n'as pas parié ? S'étonna Harry.  
-Non, je suis l'arbitre, je ne veux pas mouiller dans ce genre de pari. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Et qu'est ce que Gabrielle a gagné ?  
-Une faveur de l'un des parieurs, elle peut lui demander n'importe quoi. Je sens que ça ne va pas être drôle du tout ! »

Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit, puis le préfet qu'était Remus refit surface.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher non ? Demain, au cas où certains auraient oublié, il y a cours et, en plus, cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Parlez pour vous ! Moi, j'ai envoyé le mien à l'infirmerie. À qui vont-ils confier la lourde tâche de lui succéder !  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que, cette fois, Dumbledore enverra quelqu'un de qualifié !  
-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Tu vois des Aurors former des Serpentards ? Même ton père, au début, ne me supportait pas.  
-C'est vrai, tu ne nous as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette bibliothèque, d'ailleurs…  
-Une autre fois peut-être, dit Harry en les saluant. »

Le jeune garçon s'enfuit vivement de la salle de classe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait évidemment oublié la carte et sa cape.  
Il attendit un petit peu plus loin de la pièce, et, une fois qu'il fut sûr à cent pour cent que les maraudeurs étaient partis, il y retourna, prit ses affaires et repartit.

Harry observa la carte et vit tout de même avec soulagement que les maraudeurs étaient loin. Il étudia un peu le plan et une idée le frappa soudain : pourquoi n'avait-il jamais utilisé sa carte pour trouver David ? Le problème, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité et donc que le nom ne lui dirait rien du tout… Enfin, ça, c'était son propre raisonnement !

Il se décida de rentrer dans son dortoir avant que l'aube ne se lève, mais il n'était que quatre heures du matin, donc il avait largement le temps de dormir. Quand il pénétra dans son dortoir, il vit que, pendant son absence, Severus lui avait confectionné plusieurs bouteilles de potion revigorante.  
Il se coucha en silence, mais, malgré ses efforts pour se détendre, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se décida donc à lire le livre de potions que Snape lui avait offert pour Noël.  
Les potions n'étaient vraiment pas simples, mais certaines pouvaient être très pratiques dans certaines situations. Il y trouva d'ailleurs la recette du polynectar. D'autres potions servaient à transformer sa propre voix tout en gardant son apparence, d'autres avaient pour effets de se faire grandir ou le contraire.  
Harry constata également que Severus avait écrit lui-même plusieurs pages dans le livre sur des potions de guérison et des potions revigorantes. Harry finit par s'endormir, des formules alchimiques plein la tête…

Le lendemain était vendredi, le dernier jour de la semaine avant que le tournoi commence officiellement. Dumbledore fit une annonce une fois que tous les élèves furent dans la grande salle.

« Pour remplacer Auror qui entraînait les Serpentards, j'ai nommé Mr Potter. Il se chargera des Gryffondors en plus des Serpentards et il sera aussi présent, pendant le tournoi, pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. »

La nouvelle ne fut pas bien prise du tout des deux côtés : les Gryffondors ne voulaient pas partager et les Serpentards ne voulaient pas d'un Potter comme enseignant. En fait, seul Harry était content !

Lorsque le cours tant attendu arriva, ce fut dans un grand silence tendu que les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le point positif, songea le Survivant, c'était que les Serpentards ne bougeraient pas si lui ne bougeait pas. Au moins, ça, c'était un avantage notable pour le bon fonctionnement de ce cours...

« Bien, je sais que c'est votre dernier jour d'entraînement. Nous allons donc répéter tous les sorts que j'ai appris aux uns pour faire une démonstration aux autres, déclara le professeur.»

C'était dit sur un ton de profond dégoût envers les Serpentards et, bien qu'Harry comprenne cette réaction, certains ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille…  
Bellatrix se leva de sa chaise et voulut exprimer le fond de sa pensée…

« De quel droit osez vous…  
-Hum, hum ! La coupa Harry »

Bellatrix et Herry s'affrontèrent du regard : il ne devait pas baisser les yeux. Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque la future meurtrière de son parrain se rassit et coupa leur contact visuel. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, mais tous les spectateurs avaient bien saisi qui était réellement le chef, et si on souhaitait se rebeller. Gare à ceux qui n'avait pas compris.

Le plus étonné dans cette histoire n'était autre que l'Auror lui-même : par quel moyen son petit-fils avait-il réussi à mater tous les Serpentards de sixième année qui n'étaient pas, pour la plupart, des enfants de cœur ?

Le cours se déroula sans autre incident. Quelques démonstrations furent même effectuées, mais, étrangement, uniquement par des Gryffondors. Les Serpentards avaient seulement le droit de regarder. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry foudroya son grand-père du regard. Il avait pensé que ce cours se déroulerait équitablement, que Kevin avait au moins compris la leçon…  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence alors que tous les Gryffondors sortaient tranquillement, sans remarquer le moins du monde ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Au contraire, tous les Serpentards étaient restés assis et soutenaient de leur présence leur 'chef'...  
Les Maraudeurs avaient remarqué ce qui se passait, mais ils n'osaient pas intervenir.  
Devant le regard glacial de son petit-fils, Kevin rompit le contact et leur demanda pour la seconde fois de sortir de la classe.  
Triomphant, Harry daigna enfin se lever, suivi par la totalité de ses collègues de maison qui repoussèrent leur chaise dans un bel ensemble et quittèrent en même temps la pièce. Enfin, pratiquement la totalité. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Sophie était sortie depuis bien longtemps.

'''_Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça, à moi, son petit-fils ! Il aurait du comprendre qu'on avait tous le droit de savoir se défendre et d'attaquer pour le tournoi. On dirait presque qu'il veut qu'aucun Serpentard ne gagne. En fait, c'est sûrement ce qu'il cherche, lui et son caractère borné. Je sais d'où vient mon caractère maintenant ! Quand on additionne le caractère de James, celui de Lily, puis celui de Kevin, on comprend beaucoup mieux pourquoi je suis si têtu.'''_

Dire que Harry fulminait était un euphémisme : il était bouillant de colère et personne ne devait s'aviser de le toucher ou même le regarder de travers, sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

« Non, mais, pour qui se prend-t-il ? On voit bien que personne ne veut qu'on s'entraîne dignement ! Entre celui qui nous apprend à se battre contre des bulles et l'autre qui n'entraîne que 'ses' élèves chéris, qui, au passage, sont complètement nuls…Hurla Harry une fois arrivé dans la salle commune.  
-Là, je dois avouer que tu as bien raison. J'ai bien envie de me venger, une petite malédiction sur la famille Potter ? Lança Bellatrix, folle de joie, à cette idée.  
-Oh non, je vais me faire un plaisir de battre leur champion...  
-Oh ! Et qui te dit que tu seras le champion de Serpentard ?  
-Parce que je suis bien plus fort que toi, ma chère Black, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur.  
-On verra cela, on verra dès que le tournoi débutera.  
-Et en plus, comme si l'humiliation ne suffisait pas, il faut en plus que les Serpentard soient les derniers à commencer le tournoi ! D'abord, il y a les qualifications des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années des Poufsouffles, puis celles de Serdaigles, ensuite celles de Gryffondors, et **ENFIN** les nôtres !  
-Bah, on aura plus de temps pour se préparer fit remarquer la jeune fille.  
-On passera dans pratiquement trois semaines, deux longues semaines à attendre...  
-Oui, mais, pendant les vacances, le directeur ne serait pas assez fou pour nous faire rater des heures de cours…  
-Les vacances de Février commencent déjà lundi ?  
-On perd la notion du temps peut-être ! A propos, dit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus bas, la prochaine réunion aura lieu peu après la rentrée, donc peu après la fin du tournoi. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! »

Harry était en colère, certes, mais cette colère lui faisait mal : elle était tournée contre les siens, alors que ce n'était pas le but. Il était furieux contre son grand-père, mais cela ne valait pas la peine de se mettre à dos un membre de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
Il sortit de la salle commune en insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait être seul et partit à la recherche de Auror Il ne mit guère longtemps à le trouver : il était toujours dans sa salle avec un air coupable sur le visage.

« Je peux entrer professeur Potter ?  
-Bien sûr, Harry entre… »

Auror regarda avec attention son petit-fils : il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Mais il devait absolument mettre certaines choses au clair avec l'adolescent…

« Tout d'abord, Harry, sache que je ne supporte pas qu'on me tienne tête comme tu l'as fait pendant ce cours. Mais, à présent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je l'avais bien mérité. Je sais que j'ai mal réagi, mais es-tu conscient qu'il y a de nombreux fils de mangemorts, et même quelques futurs mangemorts dans ta classe !  
-Ce n'est pas en ne leur apprenant pas à se défendre que vous les aiderez, répliqua le garçon. Bien au contraire, ils seront sans défense contre Voldemort ou, même, contre leurs propres parents et ils n'auront que la possibilité de se soumettre. Sans vous en rendre compte, c'est vous qui formez de futurs mangemorts en leur empêchant d'apprendre à se défendre, et **CA** c'est grave !  
-Je, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle là… »

Kevin Potter hésita un instant à poursuivre la conversation, mais, mal à l'aise, il préféra changer de sujet…

« Tu sais que, pour un garçon de ton âge, tu es énormément plus mûr que James ?  
-Ce n'est pas comparable, dit Harry en rigolant. James est un farceur dans l'âme et fréquenter Sirius ne l'arrange pas vraiment.  
-Ah oui, notre Sirius national ! Je crois sincèrement qu'il nous a fait toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables…  
-Ca, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !  
-Alors, prêt pour le tournoi…  
-Les Serpentards ne commencent les combats que vers la fin des vacances.  
-Oui, comme cela, ça vous permettra de mieux vous entraîner pendant les vacances en raison de la calamité qui vous servait de professeur. Tu ne peux pas savoir le self-control qu'il m'a fallu quand tu as raconté ton histoire avec la bulle…  
-Au moins, dans ton cours, on apprend de vrais sorts.  
-Bon, allez, je dois encore finir quelques papiers administratifs en ce qui concerne le petit incident avec un certain Auror…  
-Au revoir grand-père !  
-Je me sens vieux tout d'un coup, fit l'enseignant. »

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux : il avait réussi à exposer son point de vue à son grand-père et à lui prouver qu'il avait tort sans s'énerver ou combattre. Pas mal pour quelqu'un comme lui qui s'énervait assez facilement depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Le tournoi débuta dès le lundi avec la compétition des Poufsouffles. En regardant les étudiants de très près, Harry vit qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à se défendre : très peu osaient attaquer, surtout au niveau des cinquièmes années. Les Duels duraient une éternité puisque aucun ne prenait le risque de lancer une attaque.

Chez les sixièmes années, on observait déjà beaucoup plus d'attaques, bien qu'encore minimes. Une seule personne sortait vraiment du lot : elle avait une technique remarquable et une grande souplesse dans les jambes, ce qui était très important lors d'un duel.  
Ce fut la seule qui finit assez rapidement ses combats. Harry avait donc noté, dans un recoin de sa tête, son nom : elle s'appelait Delphine Routack, nom dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Chez les Septièmes années, par contre, on pouvait voir de vrais duels, aussi, ce fut là qu'Harry resta le plus longtemps. Le champion inconstatable des septièmes années fut un certain Justin Frak. Harry prit note de la façon dont le garçon attaquait et de la composition de sa technique de défense, qui était presque parfaite. Son point faible était sa relative instabilité sur ses pieds et, il suffisait donc de le toucher à cet endroit précis pour gagner le combat, c'était son talon d'Achille.

Comme il l'avait supposé, Delphine Routack fut la grande gagnante des sixièmes années de Poufsouffles. Chez les cinquièmes années, ce fut un garçon du nom de Sam Railo.

* * *

On attaqua ensuite, vers la fin de la première semaine de vacances, les combats des Serdaigles qui attirèrent d'ailleurs beaucoup plus de monde.  
Les Serdaigles, étant reconnus pour leur intelligence et leur envie d'en savoir plus les sortilèges, utilisaient des maléfices souvent peu connus mais très efficaces.

Les cinquièmes années se battaient avec acharnement : tous voulaient absolument gagner ! Ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau et, lors de certains combats, on pouvait constater à quel point le côté physique du duel leur manquait : au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient fréquemment essoufflés et seule la rage de vaincre les motivait.  
A chaque fois qu'un affrontement s'achevait, les duellistes étaient complètement morts de fatigue.

A part pour leur grande diversité de sortilèges, les duels des Serdaigles n'étaient pas réellement un bon exemple. Si, par malheur, on essayait de faire usage de l'un de leurs enchantements, soit on ne le maîtrisait pas, soit on se vidait de notre énergie puisque le sort était puissant. Harry savait que certains Gryffondors apprenaient les sorts tels qu'ils les voyaient et allaient commettre cette faute impardonnable.

Les trois gagnants furent : Estelle Castello en septième année, Kristie Kert en sixième année et Matt Maury en cinquième année.

* * *

Après les Serdaigles, ce fut au tour des Gryffondors de combattre, et autant dire que toute l'école était présente pour les regarder et les admirer. Les duels se déroulaient dans la grande salle afin que tout le monde puisse profiter des combats.  
Le combat qui resta dans la mémoire d'Harry fut celui de Sirius contre Remus : ces deux là ne se battaient pas réellement, ils s'insultaient à longueur de temps et Sirius sortait des âneries plus grosses que son estomac.  
Remus abdiqua, mort de rire, sans avoir vraiment combattu.

« Et, voilà comment on achève un adversaire ! J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu. »

Sirius fit une sorte de révérence devant la foule, la plupart des filles était complètement hystérique. Si seulement elles savaient que Sirius n'en aimait qu'une, rit intérieurement Herry.

Lily, par contre, fit une très forte impression : elle maîtrisait parfaitement tous ses sorts et se déplaçait avec une grâce et une agilité jamais égalée. Elle mit la raclée de sa vie à Sirius en le rendant, et d'une, muet, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre raconter sa vie, et de deux, elle le ridiculisa devant tout le monde en allant même jusqu'à transformer sa robe de sorcier en une magnifique robe de princesse.  
Autant dire que les filles hurlaient à Lily qu'elle n'était qu'une sadique et qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur. La Gryffondor, au contraire, se vengeait de pas mal de blagues que Sirius lui avait faites.  
Anne se démarqua bien aussi : lorsqu'elle perdit sa baguette face à Sirius, elle n'hésita pas à lui faire une jolie prise de judo. Le garçon ne vit rien arriver, il se retrouva plaqué au sol et privé de sa baguette.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les sixièmes années de Gryffondors étaient vraiment trop drôles, de vrais clowns. Et pourtant, ils savaient se battre ! Lily gagna face à tout le monde, enfin presque, elle perdit son combat contre James, ce qui la rendit furieuse quand il commença à s'en vanter à tout va. Le champion des sixièmes années fut James, celui des cinquièmes années Jensen Askly, et celui des septièmes années fut Ephiny Papylon.

* * *

Les choses sérieuses débutèrent enfin pour les Serpentards. Harry attendait ce jour avec envie : il allait pouvoir se défouler 'gentiment' sur ses propres ennemis…Quelle joie ! Mais il comptait surtout en découdre avec Bellatrix.

Les cinquièmes années débutèrent les combats. Harry qui s'attendait à ce que les élèves de Poudlard ne regardent pas les combats des Serpentards, se trompa lourdement. Il y avait pratiquement autant de monde que pour Gryffondor.  
Tout alla très vite, par contre, chez les verts et argent : coup bas en tout genre étaient d'actualité. Comme quoi, certains clichés subsistaient quand même, et Rosier remporta la palme du champion des cinquièmes années de sa maison.

Pour les Septièmes années, ce fut, sans aucune surprise, Lucius Malfoy qui fut déclaré vainqueur, mais à voir les combats, il n'était pas dur de constater que tous craignaient Lucius et le laissaient gagner.

Par contre, comme toujours quand Harry était dans les parages, cela se passa réellement moins bien pour les sixièmes années. Quasiment tous voulaient gagner, mais seuls plusieurs élèves luttaient pour le titre de champion : Praott, Lestrange, Black (Bellatrix) et, à l'étonnement de tous, Snape.

Severus en étonna plus d'un grâce aux cours que lui donnait Harry, le futur Maître des Potions était devenu un excellent duelliste.  
Il avait battu tous les Serpentards médiocres et donnait pas mal de difficultés aux plus forts. Mais, il finit par recevoir un maléfice pas très 'blanc' de la part de Bellatrix qui le mis hors du prix du champion…  
Bellatrix était sournoise et jouait de très mauvais tour aux gens, mais elle observait particulièrement la façon de se battre de Praott.

Severus se retrouva enfin confronté à son entraîneur privé…

« Alors, Herry, enfin face à face, lança Snape à son ami.  
-Eh, oui ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu sais, répondit-il avec un demi sourire. »

Le plus dur dans ce combat était que Harry connaissait tous les défauts de Severus, mais, en contrepartie, ce dernier connaissait aussi les siens. Il fallait être rapide face à Praott, sinon on faisait rapidement partie du décor.

« Que le Duel commence, s'écria joyeusement Sirius qui observait tous les duels des Serpentards avec attention.  
-Tais-toi Sirius, s'il te plaît ! Il faut que j'apprenne ses défauts, le rabroua James.  
-Encore faut-il qu'il batte tous les Serpentards, et contre Bellatrix, ce ne sera pas évident du tout. Quoique, Lestrange se défend pas mal non plus…  
-Même si ça me fait du mal à l'avouer, Snape aussi sait se battre. Je me demande comment il est devenu aussi bon, remarqua Anne.  
-Ca, c'est sûrement Herry, il doit l'avoir entraîné, dit Gabrielle, parce que, tu vois, ils sont en fait de très grands espions qui ne peuvent compter que l'un sur l'autre et …  
-Tiens, qui a trouvé le bouton arrêt ? Demanda Sirius en n'entendant plus Gabrielle parler.  
-Ca, c'est Remus qui a trouvé un très bon moyen de la faire taire, répondit Lily en souriant.  
-Alors, on vient admirer le spectacle, lança une voix derrière eux.  
-Bonjour Mr Potter, releva Lily.  
-Combien de fois devrais-je répéter à tes amis, James, que, hors des cours, ils peuvent m'appeler Kevin ?  
-Sûrement encore des tonnes de fois, ricana James sous le regard noir de Lily.  
-Taisez vous, le combat commence, dit Lily pour couper la conversation. »

Harry était face à Severus, attendant le premier sort que ce dernier allait lui envoyer.

« _Expelliarmus_, lança Severus.  
-_Scutum. Mutismus._  
-_Protego. __Jambencoton_.  
-D'accord, renifla Harry en tombant à terre. Il n'avait pas prévu que Severus soit aussi rapide.  
-_Expeliarmus_ »

Harry se décala tant bien que mal pour éviter le sortilège, mais Severus enchaînait les enchantements.

« _Serpensortia !_ »

'''_Alors là, je ne l'avais pas prévu celui là ! Zut, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je parle ? Non, surtout pas, pas devant tout le monde. Réfléchis Harry, qu'avait dit Snape la dernière fois ? Ah, j'ai trouvé !'''_

« _Evanesco_ »

Pour le public, tous avaient vu que Herry Praott avait hésité et tous supposaient qu'il avait tout simplement pris peur devant le serpent, mais ils furent rassurés en voyant le reptile disparaître.

« _Finite incantatem_, lança Harry sur les jambes de son adversaire. _Ligo_, lança-t-il à Severus qui à son tour s'effondra sur le sol et perdit sa baguette. »

Harry la ramassa et fut déclaré vainqueur.

« Pas mal Herry ! Mais, avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas à ce sort là, hein !  
-Non, ça, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.  
-J'aurais dû être plus sur mes gardes tout de même.  
-Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'ai gagné, tu n'es pas assez vigilent. »

'''_Et voilà que je me mets à parler comme Maugrey, et bien, je suis mal barré moi !'''_

Le prochain duel opposa Lestrange et Snape. Tous les élèves furent surpris de voir que Severus gagna le duel sans vraiment trop de problèmes. Puis vint enfin le dernier des duels, le duel qui permettrait à Herry ou à Bellatrix de devenir champion des sixièmes années de Serpentard…

« Prêt Praott ?  
-Autant qu'on peut l'être, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais et glacial qui perturba légèrement Bellatrix. _Expeliarmus._ »

Bellatrix vola à travers la pièce, mais ne rencontra pas de mur sur sa trajectoire et garda sa baguette bien en main.

« _Volatum_, lança t-elle avec à son tour un rictus mauvais. »

Harry ne connaissait pas ce sort. Sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sort classé 'légèrement' magie noire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille en apprendre plus là dessus.  
Mais Harry ne put réfléchir bien longtemps : le sort le percuta de plein fouet et il se mit à s'envoler assez haut. Soudain l'enchantement cessa et il fit une chute libre de quelques mètres. Il remercia le Quidditch pour l'avoir endurci dans le domaine des chutes, mais il resta assommé quelques petites secondes.  
Ces dernières furent d'ailleurs bien employées par Bellatrix : tandis que Herry se relevait, elle enchaîna deux sorts

« _Serpensortia non tactum_ »

Là, ce ne fut pas une petite vipère qui sortit de la baguette mais, plutôt, un joli python qui se dirigea vers lui à une allure pas permise.

« _Evanesco_ »

Au lieu de disparaître le serpent s'arrêta.

« Eh non, Praott ! Je t'ai bien observé tout à l'heure et j'ai bien vu que tu avais peur des serpents. Pathétique, entre nous, quand on est à Serpentard. Mais grâce au sort que je lui ai lancé, il est intouchable ! Moi seule peut le contrôler, alors rends toi ou je le lâche. »

'''_D'accord, alors là, ça se complique vraiment. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je perds lâchement devant elle ? Jamais plutôt mourir que de m'abaisser devant cette crétine, un dernier regard vers mon grand-père, il ne semble pas comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Un dernier regard vers les maraudeurs, un regard de pardon, peut-être comprendront-ils ! Un dernier regard vers ma mère, allez, que l'heure de vérité arrive.'''_

« Très bien, tu ne te rends donc pas, _Temptatum_, lança Bellatrix au serpent qui se remit à onduler vers Harry à grande vitesse, impatient d'étouffer sa nouvelle proie. »

_/Oserais-tu attaquer celui qui parle ta langue /_ Hissa Harry en fourchelangue, ce qui provoqua plusieurs cris de stupeur d'hébétement ou de surprise tout simplement.

_/Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu parlais ma langue. Je m'excuse, les sorciers qui parlent notre langue sont tellement rares...  
-Je sais, siffla Harry. Attaque celle qui t'a invoqué, enserre là dans tes anneaux, mais ne la tue surtout pas.  
-Bien, je le ferai pour me racheter de ma faute./_

Devant tout le monde, Harry parlait avec le python quand, tout à coup, ce denier fila en direction de Bellatrix qui était trop choquée pour faire un mouvement. Le serpent l'enserra dans ses anneaux et Harry parvint à lui retirer sa baguette des mains.

« Je crois, ma chère, que j'ai gagné. A l'avenir, évite de dire que j'ai peur des serpents, au contraire. Ils me comprennent ! Prévint-il dangereusement. »

Harry descendit de l'estrade la tête haute, ne regardant personne : il ne pouvait pas croiser les yeux de l'un de ses amis. Il siffla alors ces derniers mots.

_/Tu peux la relâcher. Merci pour ton aide, mon ami.  
-De rien, entendit-il./_

Le serpent relâcha alors Bellatrix qui prit sa baguette traînant par terre et qui le fit disparaître.

Harry rentra directement dans la salle commune et s'enferma dans son lit. Personne ne pouvait passer ses rideaux.

**

* * *

**

Herry se défendait plutôt bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne ce sort que je ne connaissais pas, pourtant c'était rare que je ne connaisse pas quelque chose, moi, Lily Evans.  
J'eus très peur quand je vis Herry retomber lourdement sur le sol mais, apparemment, il n'avait rien de grave. Et cette Black qui n'arrêtait pas de faire pleuvoir les sorts.

Lorsque le serpent, ou plutôt le monstre, sortit de la baguette de Black j'en eus des frissons : pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu être à la place d'Herry. Je compris vite le problème : Herry ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du serpent, il venait de le découvrir aussi vu la mine déconfite qu'il affichait.  
Au moment où il me regarda, je sus qu'il allait faire quelque chose que je n'allais pas aimer, c'était comme si il s'excusait à l'avance…

J'étais préparée à tout. Enfin tout, sauf ça ! Fourchelangue, Herry, mon frère, était un fourchelangue et il ne me l'avait jamais dit ! Comment avait-il pu me cacher cela ? Moi qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, maintenant, je comprenais beaucoup mieux.

Tout le monde se tendit autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde, oui, tout le monde le regarde différemment. James semble hors de lui. Soudain l'image du jeu me revint en mémoire…

Le fameux jeu Delta, James avait bien dit que tous les fourchelangues étaient des mages noirs. Je compris alors mieux les regards des autres. Mais moi, je savais au fond de moi que mon frère ne pouvait pas être mauvais. C'était inconcevable. Tout simplement impossible !

**

* * *

**

Peut-être que, finalement, Herry ne serait pas le champion des Serpentards. Moi, j'en rigolais d'avance pour pouvoir le charrier : il avait été tellement sûr qu'il serait champion. En tout cas, c'était très mal parti, il était par terre et ma très 'chère' cousine s'acharnait sur lui avec plaisir...  
Heureusement que je n'étais pas à sa place. Je préfère de loin me battre avec les Gryffondors, au moins, on est sûr de finir vivant. Quoique, avec Lily, je n'étais plus très sûr de moi !

Pour un gars qui était par terre devant une vrai folle, je trouve que Herry avait encore pas mal d'énergie. Je fus tout de même assez rassuré quand il se releva, mais je le fus dix fois moins lorsque je vis l'espèce de monstre que ma cousine avait conjuré ! Mais elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ! Moi, Sirius Black, j'avais fini par m'attacher à ce Serpentard de malheur, même si on savait qu'il nous cachait énormément de choses, on l'avait finalement mentalement accepté. Enfin tous sauf Peter.

Là, je riais intérieurement : j'avais l'impression que Herry s'inclinait face à ma cousine. En même temps, je le comprenais : face à ce truc, moi, ça aurait déjà fait longtemps que j'aurais abdiqué. Quoique, face à elle, j'aurais tout tenté pour…  
Tiens, pourquoi il nous lance ce regard là ! Il a l'air honteux de sa défaite. Il va en entendre parler de cette histoire-là, fois de Sir…

…

Dîtes moi que j'ai rêvé ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il est…fourchelangue ?

Je fus soudain submergé par plusieurs sentiments parmi lesquels la colère et la haine prédominaient. Il nous avait menti, il nous avait trahis ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on se soit fait berner de la sorte !

« James… »

Je fus incapable de dire un mot de plus : je regardais le traître avec un regard glacial. Plus jamais je ne me ferais avoir aussi facilement. Jamais.

**

* * *

**

J'étais content…  
J'étais champion des Gryffondor et, à coup sûr, j'allais affronter Herry…  
Juste le temps qu'il finisse ce duel et il serait champion.

Sirius n'avait-il pas dit que sa cousine était une adversaire de taille ? Aïe, ah oui, vu le vol plané que vient de faire Herry, elle ne sera pas si facile à battre que ça…  
Ce qui m'étonne chez ce garçon, c'est que même si il est à terre, il combat toujours, il n'abandonne jamais. C'est une certaine forme de courage. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il avait échoué à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau avait sûrement dû faire une erreur…  
Ce serait bien la première fois...

Houlà, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre ? Et on appelle ça un serpent ! D'ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait au moins vingt mètres de long ! Oh ! Tout cela s'annonce mal. Pourquoi le serpent ne disparaît pas comme avec Servilus ?  
D'accord, si en plus elle explique qu'il ne peut que perdre. C'est vraiment dommage, il a l'air vraiment déçu. Moi, à sa place, j'aurais continué de me…C'était quoi ce regard ?

Il va faire quelque chose ! Et s'il lui explosait la tête à ce serpent. Non…Dîtes moi que j'ai mal entendu. Dîtes moi que je comprends ce que dit Herry. Non…Non, ça n'est pas…

« James… »

Quand j'entendis la voix de Sirius, je compris alors ce qu'il se passait : il avait été malin, très malin. On lui avait fait confiance tout de suite parce qu'il était proche de Lily.  
Lily…  
J'espère, au moins, qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal, s'il a touché un seul de ses cheveux. Herry Praott, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Espèce de mage noir en herbe !

Ah, non, il n'était pas un mangemort en herbe. Non, Monsieur vise bien plus haut. Monsieur veut être l'héritier de Voldemort. Et dire qu'il a dormi chez moi. Il m'écœure et il va me le payer très cher.

A partir de maintenant Herry Praott : C'est la guerre !

Vas y, enfuis toi, champion des Serpentards ! Dès qu'on sera sur l'estrade tout les deux, je te ferai payer ta traîtrise.

« Je…déclare Herry Praott, champion des Serpentards de sixième année, dit Dumbledore d'un ton las et fatigué. »

**

* * *

**

La grande salle. Enfin, ceux qui étaient dans la grande salle, plus exactement, semblaient figés, ils n'osaient pas bouger.  
Le premier à esquisser un geste fut James Potter, suivi, bientôt, de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Le fameux quatuor sortit de la grande salle pour se réunir dans une salle de classe vide.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, s'exclama James après un très long silence. On peut dire qu'on s'est fait avoir en beauté, hein ! Et dire que j'ai invité ce futur mage noir chez moi. Je me dégoûte. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas net. Et, quand on analyse bien, il nous a ensorcelé les uns après les autres, et on s'est tous mis à l'accepter !  
-Non pas moi, rappela Peter en coupant la parole à James. Je vous l'avais dit depuis le début qu'il n'était pas net. Il me faisait peur parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas sincère, mais vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter, vous n'étiez concentré que sur lui. Il n'y en avait que pour Praott. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de ne plus faire partie du groupe. Depuis son arrivée, j'ai cette impression qui me ronge…  
-On est sincèrement désolés, Peter, s'excusa James. On a été impardonnable. Tu avais raison et on t'a ignoré. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se serre les coudes beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant, qu'on redevienne le groupe soudé qu'on était.  
-Les tombeurs de Poudlard, lança joyeusement Sirius, et les persécuteurs des Serpentards.  
-C'est vrai, depuis que Praott est là, on ne s'est pas réellement amusé sur les Serpentards. Je propose qu'on reprenne notre boulot à plein temps, grinça James, plus machiavélique que jamais.  
-Pourtant, il disait quand même des trucs pas faux, tenta Remus. Ce n'était pas vraiment 'évolué' de nôtre part de s'attaquer à plus faible que nous.  
-Plus faible ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, premièrement, Praott est tout sauf faible, et Servilus se défend remarquablement bien, alors je ne vois pas de faibles en face de nous. Et puis, Remus, comme au bon vieux temps, on ne fait que des farces, rien de dangereux !  
-Sauf la fois où Sirius à trouvé très intelligent de dire à Snape comment on ouvrait le passage de la cabane hurlante…  
-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je m'excuse ! C'était irresponsable de ma part, vous me l'avez vraiment bien fait comprendre !  
-Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, c'est tout.  
-Autre chose aussi, on va reprendre nos recherches sur Praott. On les a laissé tomber parce qu'il n'était soi-disant pas un danger. Il faut tout reprendre depuis le début.  
-Moi, je n'ai pas laissé tomber les recherches, et, d'après mes parents, c'est impossible qu'il vienne de Russie, ils sont catégoriques. Ma mère y a grandi et il faut savoir qu'il y a peu de sorciers là bas… Elle connaissait pratiquement toutes les familles magiques.   
-Merci Peter, cette information est capitale. On sait qu'il se cache derrière une autre apparence, qu'il ne finit pas ses phrases, qu'il n'a jamais habité en Russie, ou, tout du moins, qu'il n'en vient pas.  
-C'est très beau tout ça James, mais on ne sait rien de plus.  
-Lily en sait sûrement plus sur lui. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'est fait passer pour son 'frère'. S'il l'approche, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il est mort. J'en fais le serment.  
-On va se calmer un peu quand même, modéra Remus, ceux qui en savent le plus sur lui sont Dumbledore et…  
-Et qui ? Demanda James, impatient.  
-Et ton père, James.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Remus !  
-Il a raison, déclara soudainement Sirius. Ton père est réputé pour être le plus grand Auror d'Angleterre, et il accueille un Serpentard chez lui…  
-Bien sûr ! Il s'est renseigné sur lui et ils se sont expliqués dans son bureau ! Mon père a du découvrir le secret de Praott et ce dernier lui a jeté un sort.  
-Tu crois sérieusement que Praott serait assez puissant pour jeter un sort à ton père ?  
-Oui, je le pense sérieusement. Il est vraiment très fort, vous avez vu les cours qu'il a pris avec mon père ?  
-Pourquoi ton père l'aurait-il entraîné dans ce cas ? Tenta de nouveau Remus.  
-Parce qu'il était sous l'effet d'un sortilège, répondit James comme si c'était tout naturel.  
-Je pense qu'il faut faire très attention aux apparences ! Vous croyez vraiment que tous les fourchelangues sont forcément des mages noirs ?  
-Mais, bien sûr ! Quelle question Remus ! Ce sont des monstres, grimaça James comme si le simple fait de réfuter cette idée lui paraissait inconcevable.  
-Moi aussi, je souffre des apparences. Je suis aussi un monstre, pourquoi vous n'avez pas fuit alors ?  
-Non, Remus ! C'est complètement différent, s'écria Sirius. Toi, tu n'as pas choisi ce que tu es devenu, lui, au contraire, a voulu nous prouver qu'il assumait entièrement. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était envoyé à Serpentard ? Ils sont tous mauvais, aucune exception possible.  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu le condamnes un peu vite, non ? Remarqua le loup garou.  
-Non, je ne le crois pas Remus. C'était la preuve qu'il nous fallait. Praott est un traître, il sera le digne successeur de Voldemort. »

Tous grimacèrent à l'écoute de ce nom, même James.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on prépare contre les Serpentards ?  
-Déjà, je propose qu'on sous entende à McGonagall qu'un élève est très fréquemment hors du dortoir après le couvre feu…  
-Comment veux-tu qu'on lui dise sans qu'on éveille les soupçons de notre côté ? Répliqua sévèrement Remus.  
-Oh, je n'aime définitivement pas quand tu as raison, dit Sirius, déçu.  
-Mais, là où c'est un avantage, c'est qu'on va pouvoir l'espionner et régler quelques comptes. Ce soir, par exemple.  
-Point de vue du préfet qui sommeille en moi, on n'a pas intérêt à se faire prendre parce que sinon ça va chauffer pour nous !  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, mon petit loup ! Tout ira pour le mieux, s'amusa Sirius.  
-Oh, non ! Sirius, tu avais promis d'arrêter avec tes surnoms débiles, se désola Remus.  
-Bah, je me voyais mal dire ça devant Praott tout de même. Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est un traître ! »

Les très rares élèves qui n'avaient pas assistés au Duel Black contre Praott furent au courant du 'don' du garçon en moins d'une après midi...  
Lorsque ce fut l'heure d'aller dîner, Harry mit longtemps à se décider d'y aller, mais bon, il ne voulait pas non plus mourir de faim…  
Il ouvrit ses rideaux et tomba sur un Severus particulièrement en colère.

« Alors, comme ça, on oublie de me dire un très léger détail. Juste que tu as un don peu commun et pas n'importe lequel ! Non ! Seulement ceux qui sont les descendants de Serpentard le possèdent. Tu es fourchelangue, mais, à part ça, tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en prévenir !  
-Qu'est ce que ça t'aurait fait de plus ! Tu ne m'aurais même pas approché si je te l'avais dit.  
-Faux ! Sache que j'ai toujours considéré que le fait d'être fourchelangue était un don. Tu as de la chance de le posséder, alors ose le dire à tout le monde !  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de faire ?  
-Si, et d'une façon des plus théâtrales, même moi, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et tu aurais dû voir la tête de Bellatrix, à mourir de rire, finit Severus en rigolant.  
-Je suis sûr que tu es le seul à le prendre de cette façon. Les Gryffondors qui ne voulaient pas se frotter à moi vont carrément me haïr, tous les élèves vont avoir peur de moi…  
-Et, alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais attirer les foules, si ?  
-Non, bien au contraire…  
-Alors, c'est chose faîte ! Le seul problème sera sans doute le professeur Dumbledore qui ne va pas apprécier.  
-Ca, c'est le dernier de mes soucis… »

'''_Si seulement les maraudeurs et Lily pouvaient être aussi compréhensifs que Severus. Attirer les foules, non mais quelle idée ! J'ai toujours détesté être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Là, je mets carrément la barre plus haute.'''_

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir faim et je te signale que demain et après demain, il y a encore des duels au programme pour toi !  
-C'est vrai…Allons affronter tout le monde ! » Sourit Harry.

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur dortoir pour tomber sur un petit groupe de Serpentards qui les attendaient. Cette petite bande était uniquement composée de futurs mangemorts ayant assisté à la réunion de la dernière fois…

« Nous vous attendions, dit Lucius en baissant les yeux devant Herry.  
-Génial, marmonna Harry »

'''_Chouette, et, en plus, j'ai un cortège rien que pour moi, enfin on s'habitue à tout ! Les seuls qui n'ont pas peur de me parler ou de m'approcher sont des futurs mangemorts. Ce voyage dans le passé aura été fantastique. Vivement que je retrouve David et que je parte de cet enfer !'''_

Lorsqu'Harry mit un pied dans la grande salle, les bavardages cessèrent et tous les élèves le regardèrent.

''' _Si leurs yeux pouvaient lancer des Avada Kedavra, je serais déjà mort '''_ Pensa Harry en regardant les maraudeurs.

Les autres étudiants étaient plutôt morts de peur face au regard plus que glacial de Herry. Ils trouvèrent une place sans problème à la table de leur maison et mangèrent tranquillement.  
Peu à peu les bavardages reprirent de plus belle.

« Il faut absolument que j'aille lui parler, il faut que je comprenne !  
-Lily, il n'y a rien à comprendre, tenta de la raisonner Anne. C'est un futur mage noir, voilà la réalité.  
-Arrête de raconter des bêtises !  
-Elle a raison, dit Gabrielle, il appartient à la descendance de Serpentard. Si ça se trouve, il est là pour ouvrir la chambre secrète de Serpentard et lâcher le monstre sur tous les sorciers nés de parents Moldus.  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises Gabrielle ! Il a vécu pendant une semaine chez moi et tout s'est très bien déroulé ! Mes parents l'appréciaient et c'était réciproque.  
-Je pense que tu es tout simplement complètement aveuglée, ma chère Lily.  
-Non Anne, de toute façon, il faut absolument que je le vois ce soir.  
-Tu n'es pas réellement sérieuse, hein !  
-Si, très sérieuse, et pas la peine d'essayer de m'en empêcher !  
-Mais s'il t'attaque, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je prévienne James ou Sirius ?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, merci ! Je suis aussi douée qu'eux en duel.  
-Oui, mais James est plus fort, non ?  
-Anne, tu es exaspérante ! J'irai le voir point final. »

Du point de vue de Herry, même Lily lui lançait un regard mauvais, un regard de colère. Mais c'était déjà autre chose que des regards de haine des autres. Harry ne savait pas d'ailleurs si c'était mieux ou pas.

Cette nuit là, Herry se rendit directement dans le dortoir des Serpentards : il savait bien que les Maraudeurs l'attendraient au tournant et il n'avait pas le courage de les affronter tout de suite. Il savait que, quand il leur ferait face, ça allait faire très mal, surtout pour son moral…

* * *

Le lendemain commençaient enfin les derniers duels où s'affrontaient chaque champion de chaque maison par année.

Ce furent d'abord les cinquièmes années qui passèrent sur l'estrade. En premier lieu, ce fut un duel entre Serdaigle et Serpentard : Rosier champion des Serpentards gagna en plaquant son adversaire au sol d'un sort de saucisson, le Serdaigle s'étant attendu à bien pire n'avait pas prévu un sortilège aussi simple.

Au niveau du match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, l'issue fut aussi très rapide : Sam (Poufsouffle) ne faisant que se défendre, Jensen (Gryffondor) en profita pour lui lancer des attaques précises qui lui furent fatales.

Ce fut donc une grande finale Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Rosier, sûr de lui, se fit avoir par la technique parfaite du Gryffondor et perdit lamentablement sous les ricanements de tous.

La quasi totalité de l'assistance avait une dent contre Serpentard, et c'était avec plaisir que les spectateurs regardaient les membres de cette maison perdre.  
Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, fut largement acclamé par les trois autres maisons.

* * *

La finale des sixièmes années étaient ce que tous attendaient : les élèves comme les professeurs étaient au rendez-vous. Tous souhaitaient voir une finale Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Il y eu d'abord le Duel Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle qui coupa court : James, ayant une très grande envie de se battre contre Praott, envoya valser contre un mur la pauvre Delphine qui avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le match Serdaigle contre Serpentard fut bien plus long pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, parce que Herry ne se battait pas réellement, et deuxièmement, parce que la Serdaigle du nom de Kristie se défendait très bien et ses attaques étaient précises.  
Après 15 minutes de combat assez plat, Herry décida de voir à quelle vitesse la Serdaigle arrivait à encaisser les sorts. Il augmenta donc la cadence de ses sortilèges sans même se fatiguer. Il était parfaitement à l'aise, tandis que la Serdaigle en face de lui commençait à sérieusement fatiguer.  
Il finit le Duel par un joli lasso qui s'entoura autour de la Serdaigle et qui la fit chuter.  
Au lieu d'applaudissements et d'ovations, il n'y eu rien. Seuls quelques Serpentards osèrent applaudir.

Pour Harry, ce fut enfin le moment d'affronter son père, un sorcier très puissant, surtout quand il était en colère et, là c'était le cas rien qu'à voir ses yeux.

* * *

Devant ces yeux qui exprimaient une telle haine, je fus un peu désarçonné au début. Le temps de la rigolade avec les maraudeurs était définitivement fini. Maintenant, c'était de la haine pure et dure qu'il y avait entre nous.  
Dire que j'étais déçu de l'attitude de mon père était un euphémisme, mais comment aurais-je réagi moi s'il y avait un fourchelangue ? Peut-être que je lui aurais aussi donné une chance.  
Au moment où je fus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il me glissa quelques mots qui finirent de d'achever mes illusions :

« Entre nous, c'est la guerre. Traître ! »

Voilà, c'était moi le traître ! Moi alors que ce petit rat était toujours avec eux. La vie était parfois tellement injuste. La seule occasion où je peux voir mon père, la seule et l'unique et ce dernier me déteste. Je crois que c'est même pire qu'au début de l'année, parce que, depuis, j'avais appris à l'aimer.

James mit la barre très haute quand il commença le Duel : il me lança une combinaison d'un sort de projection ainsi que d'un maléfice de désarmement. Je parvins à éviter le premier, mais pas le second.  
Ma baguette resta néanmoins dans mes mains et je mis en place un bouclier puissant, afin de minimiser les attaques du Gryffondor qui se déchaînait.  
Après de nombreux sorts en tout genre sans effet, James sembla légèrement se calmer. Surtout que je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

* * *

J'avais déjà exécuté la plupart des sorts que je connaissais et le traître ne bougeait toujours pas. C'était exaspérant ! Il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Enfin son bouclier était très puissant. Il fallait peut-être que je le détruise moralement pour que sa magie faiblisse ? Mon père m'a toujours répété que notre magie était liée à nos sentiments…

« Alors le traître, on n'ose pas bouger ? Tu as peut-être peur de moi ? C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été le plus fort !  
-Je vois que ton arrogance est toujours aussi présente. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas avec toi ! Moi, ça aurait fait longtemps que je ne te tournerais plus autour. »

Uniquement, certaines personnes pouvaient le comprendre. J'étais en colère. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée : ça se retournait contre moi et j'étais sûr que j'allais bientôt exploser. Mettre Lily dans cette histoire. Ca me rendait fou de rage ! Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était à nouveau éloignée de moi. Pourtant, pendant les vacances, elle s'était rapprochée…

« Je vois que ça réfléchit dur dans ta cervelle, Potter ! Enfin, si tu en as une, bien sûr !  
-De quel droit oses-tu…  
-Je n'ai pas commencé, je te signale.  
-On t'a… »

Je n'avais même pas achevé ma phrase lorsqu'il me lança un sortilège pour me rendre muet. J'étais bloqué : il fallait vite trouver une parade.  
Sans en comprendre davantage, je me retrouvais par terre. Il m'était impossible de bouger mes jambes. Je devais faire quelque chose, et très rapidement !  
La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut le feu. Le feu que j'avais en moi. Je me concentrais ardemment dessus et soudainement Praott se retrouva entièrement entouré d'un rideau de flammes brûlantes. J'entendis les cris de stupéfaction de la foule. J'étais particulièrement fier de moi : c'était la première fois que je réussissais à maîtriser aussi bien mon élément.

* * *

Le feu m'entourait, j'avais peur, oui là, j'avais très peur et je sentis ma magie diminuer. Je vis que James avait réussi à neutraliser les deux sortilèges que j'avais lancés contre lui.  
En mon for intérieur, je savais que je ne pouvais pas montrer l'étendue de ma magie : les maraudeurs en connaissaient déjà beaucoup même si ils ignoraient tout de même une partie.  
James savait que je maîtrisais un peu la magie sans baguette, mais tous les autres élèves n'étaient pas censés le savoir.  
Le feu se rapprochait et le regard de James commençait à m'effrayer. Etait-il possible de se faire tuer par son propre père ?  
Heureusement j'avais appris un sort qui me permettait de faire jaillir de l'eau de ma baguette.

C'était déjà la cinquième fois que je lançais le sort, mais le mur de feu était toujours présent, il avait quand même reculé légèrement. Mais, ce qui était aussi marquant, était que plus je mettais de l'eau, plus James semblait s'épuiser. Le sort, en lui-même, ne me causait pas du tout de fatigue et je repris donc confiance en moi : la solution était donc de fatiguer James le plus possible en attaquant son mur avec de l'eau.

Au bout de la huitième fois, je vis James s'écrouler sur le sol et le mur de feu complètement disparaître. Il avait été tellement inconscient sur ce duel, il avait brûlé son énergie alors que son adversaire restait indemne. Il aurait dû arrêter le feu quand il avait vu que je ne paniquais pas.

Par mesure de sécurité, je l'immobilisai avec un lasso et lui pris sa baguette et voilà j'étais le champion de Poudlard de tous les sixièmes années. Mais je ne ressentais rien, pour moi c'était une défaite. La défaite de l'amitié et la naissance d'une guerre à l'intérieur même de Poudlard.

* * *

« Je déclare Herry Praott vainqueur des sixièmes années, dit la voix de Dumbledore »

Dans la grande salle, c'étaient plus des lamentations que des applaudissements qui retentirent. Cependant la victoire d'Herry paraissait quand même ridicule face au 'merveilleux' talent de Potter.  
Dans ce duel, tous les élèves avaient uniquement retenu le fait que James savait faire du feu personne n'avait vu sa bêtise.

* * *

Durant la fin de l'après midi, ce fut enfin le tour des Septièmes années de finir leurs duels.  
Malfoy se montra très habile et très fort en duel. Après tout, n'était-il pas le bras droit de Voldemort lui même ? Il gagna assez brutalement contre la pauvre Serdaigle qui avait pourtant un énorme potentiel.

Mais, à la surprise de tous, pour le duel Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, ce fut Justin (Poufsouffle) qui gagna.  
Ce fut donc une finale Serpentard contre Poufsouffle.

Justin se défendit extrêmement bien face à Malfoy, il avait une technique impeccable, mais il était très droit par rapport aux règles, contrairement à Lucius. Ce dernier s'aida d'un sort assez ambigu pour gagner.

Les trois champions de Poudlard furent donc deux Serpentards et un Gryffondor.

* * *

Les cours reprirent dès que le tournoi fut fini. Ce fut comme si il n'y avait pas eu de vacances. A partir de ce moment là, Harry découvrit un aspect très solitaire de Poudlard.  
Un peu comme si il était revenu au temps de sa seconde année, sauf que cette fois ci, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas là pour l'aider.  
La seule consolation d'Herry était la présence constante de Severus : ce dernier voyait bien que le fait d'être le paria de l'école lui faisait du mal.  
Severus avait bien compris que Herry était quelqu'un qui aimait assez bien s'entendre avec tout le monde, il n'aimait pas être détesté, mais il n'aimait pas non plus être adulé.  
Il voulait tout simplement être normal et Severus avait remarqué que lorsqu'on était avec Herry rien n'était normal. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait le jeune homme.

Un soir, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Cela faisait énormément longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les licornes et elles seules pouvaient calmer sa peine.

Pour la première fois il décida de sortir sans sa cape, par contre il garda la carte avec lui. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle commune, il quitta des cachots pour arriver devant la grande porte.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que Lily l'attendait de pied ferme devant. Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ?

« Lily ? »

**A suivre…**


	19. La guerre Poudlardienne

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Pour la première fois il décida de sortir sans sa cape, par contre il garda la carte avec lui. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle commune, il quitta des cachots pour arriver devant la grande porte.   
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que Lily l'attendait de pied ferme devant…Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle ?_

_« Lily ? »

* * *

_

Chapitre 19 : La guerre Poudlardienne !

* * *

Lily se tenait droite devant Herry, ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience. C'était très difficile ; elle avait pourtant bien répété son texte dans sa tête, depuis ce fameux duel, mais là…c'était comme si tout n'avait été que fumée, tout était parti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as vu l'heure ? »

Cette phrase fit tressauter Lily, elle, la préfète la plus sérieuse de Gryffondor, était dehors, enfin hors de son dortoir alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

« Je…je…  
-Aurais-tu soudainement peur de moi, lança Harry blessé.  
-Non, pourquoi aurais-je peur de mon frère ? »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Harry. Il avait entendu tous les mots que Lily avait prononcés, c'était des mots qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les connecter entre eux, il avait aussi peur de le faire.

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?  
-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de mon frère ?  
-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?  
-Oh, allons Herry, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tout le monde te haïs si cruellement, je suis juste blessée.  
-Blessée ?  
-Tu ne veux pas aller ailleurs pour parler ?  
-Si. Viens, suis- moi et voyons voir si tu possèdes le légendaire courage des Gryffondors.  
-Où va-t-on ?  
-Dans un endroit magnifique.  
-Je te suis. »

Herry et Lily partirent donc tous les deux dans le parc de Poudlard ; Lily ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait aller jusqu'à ce que…

« On ne va quand même pas dans la forêt interdit, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas peur mais, enfin tu vois c'est quand même interdit ?  
-Lily, comme si les interdits allaient m'arrêter !  
-Non mais dans la forêt la nuit ? Je ne suis pas peureuse mais enfin tu vois, en fait si, là je suis peureuse !  
-C'est bien ce que je me disais, les Gryffondors n'ont pas de courage, ce n'était qu'une rumeur !  
-Si tu me prends par les sentiments, répondit Lily en fonçant tête baissée dans la forêt !  
-Attends-moi quand même, dit Harry en rigolant. »

Lily n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la forêt que déjà elle se cramponnait férocement aux bras de Herry !

« Tu es sûr de toi sur ce coup là Herry ? Parce que là, vois-tu, je ne suis pas réellement…comment dire…rassurée !  
-Tu as confiance en moi Lily ?  
-Je…quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question, il y a un piège c'est ça ?  
-Réponds- moi Lily, tu as confiance en moi ?  
-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi Herry, même si il faut affronter toute la tour de Gryffondor pour le prouver !  
-Tu es sérieuse ?  
-Bah avoir tous les Gryffondors contre moi n'est pas absolument nécessaire tout de même, hein ?  
-Non, mais ne dis pas haut et fort que tu continues de me voir, parce que la réaction sera immédiate et surtout de la part de Potter et Black.  
-Alors ça y est, tu les appelles déjà par leur nom de famille.  
-N'as-tu pas entendu comment James m'a appelé Lily, je suis un traître pour lui.  
-Non, je n'ai pas entendu, on ne vous entendait pas vraiment quand vous vous battiez.  
-Tant mieux.  
-Il t'a vraiment traité de traître ?  
-Oui, et je l'ai mis ensuite en colère.  
-Oui, alors ça, par contre, on a bien vu, enfin bref, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tu es sûr de toi là ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais absolument pas où… »

Lily avait subitement refermé sa bouche : elle était devant une magnifique petite clairière, et en son centre, on pouvait voir…  
Non, elle ne rêvait pas, on pouvait voir une licorne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, pas une, mais tout un troupeau.

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ?  
-Mais, comment, elles vont fuir si on s'approche ?  
-Peut-être, quand elles te verront.  
-Sympa, merci, dis tout de suite que j'ai une figure à les faire fuir. En plus je te signale que les licornes sont des animaux mythologiques qui sont totalement purs, c'est pourquoi elles n'aiment pas les contacts avec le genre masculin et les filles qui…  
-Vas-y, je t'en prie, j'adore entendre ton exposé à propos des licornes.  
-Enfin, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
-Non, je ne vois absolument pas, j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu continues ton exposé si instructif.  
-Eh bien…les filles qui…qui…Oh, Herry, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle des filles qui ne possèdent plus leur virginité.  
-Bah voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça quand même…  
-Très drôle, franchement très drôle.  
-Alors, maintenant laisse- moi te montrer quelque chose qui va mettre ton exposé par terre d'accord.  
-Mon exposé par terre ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry sortit des buissons derrière lesquels ils s'étaient cachés et siffla. Les licornes levèrent leur tête pour voir qui était celui qui osait les déranger. Certaines se remirent à leur activité précédente, tandis que deux licornes arrivaient vers Harry.

L'une de ces licornes était de grande taille, avec un poitrail imposant et une corne à faire peur, tandis que l'autre était un tout petit poulain…  
Enfin, par rapport à la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu, il était immense.

« Hé, salut vous deux. »

Le petit poulain commença à ruer et faire quelques sauts pour impressionner son ami revenu et lui lécha affectueusement le visage.  
Le mâle renifla Herry et lui fit une léchouille, puis il se mit à trépigner.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment courir avec toi aujourd'hui, par contre, j'ai une invité, j'aimerais que tu l'accueilles aussi bien que moi. »

Le mâle secoua la tête, puis fit un regard adorable vers Harry qui se mit à rigoler.

« Viens Lily s'il te plaît. »

Lily sortit tremblante du buisson, le poulain fut surpris et s'en alla vers le troupeau.

« Tu vois, le petit a eu peur de moi, non, c'est mieux que je m'en aille Herry.  
-Reste un peu, regarde- le juste dans les yeux et tu verras. »

Lily tourna ses yeux émeraudes vers le mâle, et pendant au moins deux longues minutes, ils se dévisagèrent.  
Lily n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, ou simplement décrocher son regard des yeux de la licorne. Puis la licorne s'avança vers Lily. Cette dernière la caressa doucement au niveau des naseaux. Ce contact était si doux, et on sentait le souffle chaud de la licorne, c'était indescriptible.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, fit Lily. »

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe et Lily le rejoignit.

« Bon très bien mon exposé est fichu par terre et elle éclata de rire.  
-Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Harry, en écoutant le rire de Lily, ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dans son fou rire.

« Mais j'ai, dans ce cas- là, plusieurs questions à te poser : déjà comment se fait-il que les licornes t'acceptent ? Et je croyais qu'il n'existait que des femelles, et le poulain comment se fait-il qu'il t'aime autant alors que les jeunes ne quittent jamais leurs mères ?  
-Ok, je crois que je peux répondre à une seule de tes questions : pourquoi elles m'acceptent, ça, c'est un vrai mystère, mais, avec elles, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être enfin compris. Comment veux-tu qu'il n'y ait que des juments ? Comment se reproduisent-elles à ton avis ? Et pourquoi le poulain m'aime autant, c'est parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie en le mettant au monde.  
-Tu, tu as mis au monde un poulain et pas n'importe quel poulain, mais un poulain de licorne ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel petit frère.  
-Comment ça petit frère ?  
-Oui, j'en ai décidé ainsi, dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Tu sais que c'est quand même à moi de te protéger, c'est mon rôle, lui répondit-il. »

Ils restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien, le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux leur fit oublier l'heure, et ce fût bien sûr la préfète qui rappela à l'ordre Herry.

« Il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille dans nos dortoirs respectifs, non ?  
-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, mais je n'en ai aucune envie ! Je préfère de loin ce spectacle- là que le concert de ronflements auquel j'ai droit dans ma chambre.  
-Je suis sûre que tu exagères.  
-En tout cas, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la tour et ensuite, j'irai dans mon joli petit cachot, je préfère être sûr.  
-C'est comme tu veux, si tu tombes sur un professeur, tu te feras enlever des points.  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant pour moi, je suis un grand garçon.  
-Oui, un grand garçon qui, j'espère, n'a plus de secret pour moi…  
-Allez, retourne dans ton dortoir. »

Ils se trouvaient déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Harry s'était bien gardé de répondre franchement à sa réponse, il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Lily rentrait dans la salle commune, et fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne présente dans ces lieux.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Je crois que le règlement, que tu chéris tant, dit qu'une fois le couvre feu passé, les élèves n'ont plus le droit de sortir de leur dortoirs, je me trompe ?  
-Non tu ne te trompes pas, je suis étonnée que tu connaisses si bien le règlement, vu que tu ne le respectes jamais.  
-Tu pourrais donc répondre à ma première question, où étais-tu ?  
-Dehors, et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir enfreint le règlement.  
-Et tu étais seule ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu te faire prendre.  
-Non, je n'étais pas seule, tu vas arrêter un peu cet interrogatoire Potter, tu commences légèrement à m'énerver.  
-Et tu étais avec qui ?  
-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas je vais avec qui bon me semble.  
-N'importe qui sauf les Serpentards Lily, ce ne sont que des sales traîtres, ils t'attaquent toujours par derrière.  
-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, d'accord certains Serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables, tout comme certains Poufsouffles ou encore certains Serdaigles…  
-Je t'interdis de revoir Praott, est- ce que c'est bien clair ? Il se sert de toi pour m'atteindre, tu le sais ça ?  
-…et à ma plus grande honte, certains Gryffondors. Comment oses-tu même dire ce que tu viens de me dire. Descends donc de ton piédestal, je crois que tu es beaucoup trop adulé par toutes ces « minettes » et tu as perdu la tête. Tu vois des complots contre toi, mais réveille- toi Potter, tu n'es pas le centre du monde et il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise.  
-Alors il a réussi à t'ensorceler, j'aurais vraiment dû l'empêcher de t'approcher, dit James en se levant de son fauteuil, alors qu'il perdait patience.  
-Mais tu délires complètement, je ne suis absolument pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, ni d'une quelconque potion ou autres trucs farfelus que ton imagination à fait naître.  
-Je crois que la seule personne qui délire ici, c'est toi Lily.  
-Tu sais Potter, pendant quelques temps, j'ai vraiment cru voir quelqu'un d'autre, c'était sûrement la magie de Noël, qui n'opère plus cette fois. Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche vraiment gâté qui se prend pour le centre du monde un jour le réveil risque d'être très dur.  
-Mais tu ne comprends donc rien, James haussait le ton.  
-Ce que je comprends Potter, c'est que tu es contre moi, Herry est quelqu'un de bien, tout simplement, et ça tu refuses de le voir.  
-C'est un futur mage noir, cria James.  
-Je ne t'autorise pas à me crier dessus, est ce que c'est bien compris Potter ? Cracha à son tour Lily.  
-Ca ne signifie donc rien qu'il parle la langue des serpents ?  
-Non, il a un don, c'est tout.  
-C'est un monstre, hurla James.  
-LE SEUL MONSTRE ICI POTTER, C'EST TOI !-Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! cria un Sirius en caleçon déboulant dans la salle commune.  
-De toute façon, je m'en vais, lança Lily en montant directement dans son dortoir.  
-Allez, viens dormir James.  
-Mais qu'est- ce qu'elle est bornée comme fille !  
-Viens, on en parlera demain, répondit Sirius en étouffant un bâillement. »

Une fois que le portrait fût refermé, Harry prit la direction de la bibliothèque, il vit sur la carte que Lily n'était pas seule dans la salle commune, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, c'était une grande fille après tout…

Il passa directement dans la section Réserve, et alla vers le rayon où se trouvaient les livres sur la magie, disons sur la magie ni blanche ni noire, une sorte de magie approuvée par le ministère mais limite.  
Il prit deux gros tomes avec lui et se dirigea enfin vers son dortoir.  
Ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva la salle commune vide et son dortoir complètement assoupi. Il trouva néanmoins sur sa table de chevet une fiole contenant la fameuse potion de Severus qui lui permettait d'être en forme le lendemain.  
Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et commença à ouvrir le gros livre. Les premiers sorts étaient vraiment inintéressants. C'étaient, pour la plupart, des sortilèges pour exterminer les mauvaises herbes, il y en avait même un pour faire exploser une fourmilière ! Non mais qu'est- ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer…

Le livre commençait à devenir sérieux quand on abordait les sortilèges pour faire exploser les portes qu'on n'arrivait pas à ouvrir normalement ou magiquement. La formule était _perabsumo._ Harry nota sur un parchemin vierge le sortilège, ainsi que le mouvement exact de la baguette, et le résultat qu'on devait obtenir.  
Il passa encore plusieurs pages où les sorts, bien qu'étant pratiques, n'étaient pas vraiment utiles pour lui.

En fait, ce livre contenait surtout des sortilèges plus du tout enseignés et donc complètement oubliés. Ce qui expliquait le fait que les sortilèges n'étaient pas interdits. Il tomba notamment sur le sort que Severus Snape, son professeur de potions, lui avait lancé : le sortilège de souffrance, _laboris._ Harry nota alors ce sort sur le parchemin, ainsi que toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Ce sort était beaucoup plus complexe, puisqu'on pouvait varier l'intensité de la douleur.  
Il trouva avec un petit sourire le sortilège d'aveuglement que Remus lui avait enseigné, _fulgur_ _caecus. _Harry ne prit pas la peine de noter ce sort, il le maîtrisait déjà, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait vraiment dû l'essayer lors du Duel, mais sa mémoire lui avait fait défaut !

Harry ferma le livre, il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose, ça en devenait ridicule, horripilant. Il sentait la haine courir dans ses veines, il avait vraiment pensé que les maraudeurs comprendraient, et pourtant…  
Qu'est- ce que son père pouvait être borné ! A la rigueur son père, il ne le connaissait pas, mais Sirius ! Ca faisait encore plus mal. Par contre il bénissait sa mère intérieurement, elle n'avait été blessée que par le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, elle ne l'avait jamais pris pour un 'traître'.  
Si seulement son père arrêtait d'avoir des préjugés ridicules, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient pensé que Remus était le traître, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés de Peter.

Après tout, Peter était le faible de la bande, celui qui est à Gryffondor et donc le parfait copain et voilà où cela les avait amenés. Les préjugés ridicules de son père et de Sirius les avaient amenés vers leur propre perte. C'était tellement ridicule quand on y pensait à tête reposée. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi bête que ça, le Snape de son époque avait entièrement raison et ça, ça faisait encore plus mal.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir. Il voulait devenir plus puissant, il voulait enterrer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes et, surtout, il voulait que les maraudeurs reviennent vers lui, si seulement…

Il sortit du dortoir avec son parchemin, et alla dans une salle de classe vide, il allait enfin pouvoir déverser toute sa magie dans cette classe, il avait une furieuse envie de se défouler. Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit si stupide, oui, c'était le mot, hélas.  
Comment Lily pouvait-elle seulement vouloir de lui ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit né ? Qu'est- ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Lily pour se marier avec son père ?

Il savait que son père n'était pas parfait mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi stupide, borné, arrogant et prétentieux…  
Pourtant, Natacha et Kevin étaient des gens vraiment très sympas, d'ailleurs, comment l'avait pris Kevin ? Il n'avait pas vu la réaction de son grand-père. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle demain, trouver un horaire possible avant qu'il parte.  
Le tournoi étant fini, les Aurors partaient dans très peu de temps et Harry savait qu'il ne reverrait pas Kevin de si tôt.  
Tout en réfléchissant, Harry n'avait même pas pris conscience que sa colère envers son père avait provoqué quelques petits désagréments pour la salle de classe. Les chaises étaient à quelques centimètres du sol, tandis que les tables commençaient elles aussi à se lever.  
En constatant cela, Harry se calma, il ne voulait pas que tout explose dans la classe, cela aurait attiré beaucoup de monde.

« Je vois que tu possèdes tout de même une grande puissance magique Harry.  
-Professeur Dumbledore, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas couché à cette heure aussi tardive ?  
-Un vieil homme comme moi ne dort plus beaucoup, et je dois dire que le fait que tu sois là, seul, était l'occasion parfaite pour te parler.  
-Alors vous ne me fuyez pas, parce que je parle le fourchelangue et, qu'en plus, par-dessus le marché, je suis à Serpentard ?  
-Non, d'une part parce qu'il était écrit dans la lettre que tu étais quelqu'un de très particulier et que j'allais avoir quelques surprises, et d'autre part, parce je te fais confiance. Je ne sais pas si tu as confiance en l'autre Dumbledore, mais je sais que je peux t'accorder ma confiance. Après tout, celui qui peut approcher les licornes comme tu le fais ne peut être que quelqu'un de confiance.  
-Oh, comment savez- vous pour les licornes ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine de répondre, vous savez toujours tout et vous cachez les informations…  
-Je sens un reproche dans ce que tu dis…  
-Ce n'était pas pour vous. Je suis quand même étonné que vous acceptiez si facilement le fait que je sois un fourchelangue.  
-Tu sais Harry, tout le monde pense que je suis un vieux fou, mais j'ai confiance en la nature humaine, sinon jamais je n'aurais accepté Remus ici.  
-Oui, je vous ai toujours admiré pour cela. Mais ça fait tellement mal de constater que son propre père est aussi borné, stupide et aveuglé par ses préjugés qui ne tiennent même pas la route.  
-Quand on est jeune, on fait souvent des erreurs.  
-Mais je pensais qu'il avait finalement compris, quand on a passé Noël tous ensemble, mais non.  
-Les idées de James sont gravées en lui, pour les enlever, il faut beaucoup de conviction. Je pense que Miss Evans va l'aider à remettre les pieds sur terre.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais pour l'instant, ça risque d'être tendu entre les maisons. Vous qui demandez à chaque fois des rapprochements entre les deux maisons, ça risque de tourner à la guerre.  
-Je suis sûr que tu seras assez intelligent pour arrêter tout cela.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude d'être patient, et si Potter me cherche ça risque de faire très mal.  
-Je voulais juste te dire Harry d'être prudent.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.  
-Mais tu n'es pas invincible, ne l'oublie jamais.  
-Personne n'est invincible.  
-Je le sais bien, mais beaucoup de monde l'oublie hélas ! »

Dumbledore laissa Harry seul dans la classe. Ce dernier en voulait beaucoup à son directeur à cause de la mort de Sirius, mais en même temps il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir confiance en lui. Ce n'était techniquement pas le même Dumbledore, mais quelque part, il se sentait un peu moins seul.  
En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait que Severus qui était son ami. Lily était bien plus qu'une amie, c'était sa famille et son univers se concentrait seulement autour de ces deux personnes. En fait, il aurait presque été mieux en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, quoique…  
Harry se demandait si ses copains se disputaient toujours autant. Qu'est- ce que Neville avait encore fait pour faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ? Snape était-il toujours aussi odieux ?  
Mais aussi, est-ce que Voldemort avait attaqué le château ou était-il caché dans son coin ? Qu'avait dit le monde sorcier à propos de sa disparition ? Est-ce que tout le monde savait qu'il avait disparu ?

Rien qu'à l'évocation de tout ceci, Harry sentit les larmes monter, son monde, aussi noir qu'il était, lui manquait. Ici, il n'avait pas de repère, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas s'il allait s'effondrer ou pas. Tout semblait précaire dans ce monde, rien n'était acquis et comme parfait exemple, rien de mieux que de citer l'amitié des maraudeurs.

Harry resta dans cette salle de classe à ruminer, à se renfermer encore un peu plus sur lui-même, personne ne pouvait le comprendre ici que ce soit ici ou dans son monde. Rien ni personne ne pouvait comprendre cette solitude qui habitait son cœur depuis toujours.

Harry se décida d'aller dans les appartements de son grand-père pour parler avec lui, vers l'aube naissante. Grâce à la carte, il fit le chemin rapidement et arriva devant un tableau où était représenté un chevalier fier et droit sur sa belle monture.

« Mot de passe ?  
-Si je vous dis que je n'en sais rien du tout ?  
-Alors vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, il me faut le mot de passe.  
-Bon, on peut jouer aux devinettes, peut-être ?  
-A quel jeu ?  
-Je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête et dès que c'est le bon mot de passe, vous me laissez rentrer.  
-Vous n'y arriverez jamais, le mot de passe est beaucoup trop compliqué. »

Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs et là où se trouvait son nom, il vit en face un mot au niveau du tableau.

« Banane flambée.  
-C'est le bon mot de passe, fit le chevalier déçu.  
-Je suis sûr à cent pour cent que c'est Dumbledore qui a choisi le mot de passe ! »

Harry entra dans la chambre, enfin dans le petit salon. La salle était très accueillante et Harry se posa dans un fauteuil pour attendre son grand-père.  
Il s'endormit sans le vouloir dans le fauteuil et fut réveillé par une légère secousse.

« Harry ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais dans mon appartement, dit Kevin d'une voix tendue.  
-Il fallait absolument que je te vois, il faut que je sache.  
-Que tu saches quoi ?  
-Si tu me haïssais.  
-Si je te haïssais ? Je, bien sûr que non je ne te hais pas mais avoue que c'est tout de même dur à avaler quand même. Mon petit-fils est un fourchelangue, alors qu'aucun de ses deux parents ne le sont. Je sais très bien que tu me l'avais dit lors de notre première rencontre. C'est juste intriguant et je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire.  
-Il faut que tu saches que tous les fourchelangues ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes ou de futurs mages noirs, comme semble le penser ton fils.  
-Je sais et sur ce point c'est ma faute, je l'ai éduqué comme ça. J'avais tellement de préjugés, mais j'ai compris la leçon Harry. En fait, je vois maintenant les 'qualités' que tu as pour être à Serpentard. C'est juste un peu dur à accepter pour l'instant. Mais j'ai compris, j'y ai réfléchi depuis plusieurs jours. Je crois que James comprendra aussi, mais il lui faut plus de temps, il est aussi borné que sa mère.  
-Ouais, là je suis quand même beaucoup plus réservé que toi là-dessus.  
-Ne te mine pas pour cela et si mon fils est trop borné, je te fais confiance pour le remettre un peu les pieds sur terre. Je crois que ça lui fera le plus grand bien.  
-Attention à ce que tu me demandes, cela risque de mal tourner.  
-J'ai confiance en toi Harry.  
-Merci »

La dernière phrase de son grand-père réchauffa le cœur d'Harry. Ainsi son grand-père avait compris, il avait accepté, il ne lui en voulait pas. Harry savait que son grand père ne l'avait pas réellement cru lors du nouvel an maintenant il était devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu…  
Harry rentra dans le dortoir, alla directement se doucher. Une fois propre, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il s'habilla et regarda un instant le Serpent qui ornait sa cape. Oui il s'y était habitué mine de rien, les Serpentards étaient vraiment différents de ce qu'il pensait au début.

Il descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Severus et de Narcissa. Il savait que plus loin derrière lui se trouvaient les autres mangemorts, ces derniers restaient seulement en recul, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour Harry.

Au petit déjeuner, il vit que Lily et Potter semblaient très fatigués. Seulement, une chose avait changé : Lily regardait Potter avec des yeux qui lançaient des Avada Kedavra. La nuit n'avait pas dû être bonne du tout dans la tour Gryffondor.

* * *

Pendant ce temps- là, dans un coin sombre de l'Angleterre, Voldemort s'ennuyait fortement lors de son conseil. Rien d'intéressant en vue enfin jusqu'à ce que le vieux Malfoy prenne la parole.  
Qu'est- ce que ce vieil homme pouvait l'ennuyer. Il faisait uniquement partie de son cercle de mangemort parce que sa famille était influente en Angleterre et qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent, ce qui était un atout incontestable dans sa campagne au pouvoir.  
Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot lui vienne à l'oreille.

« …fourchelangue.  
-Qu'as-tu dis ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton de colère pour ne pas faire remarquer qu'il n'avait rien écouté.  
-Je disais que…il existe un fourchelangue à Poudlard.  
-Et comment le sais-tu ?  
-Mon fils est actuellement en septième année et le vieux fou a organisé un tournoi de Duel dans lequel l'un des élèves a parlé fourchelangue.  
-Il étudie en quelle année ?  
-Il est en sixième année et il paraît qu'il est puissant, bien plus que certains septièmes années.  
-Son nom.  
-Herry Praott.  
-Sais-tu s'il est intéressé par devenir un serviteur de ma cause ?  
-Oui il l'est, et il était présent lors de la réunion qui a eu lieu à Pré au Lard peu après la rentrée du nouvel an.  
-Comment s'est passé la réunion ?  
-…  
-Tu ne veux donc pas répondre à ma question ?  
-Ce n'est pas cela mon maître, dit Malfoy très mal à l'aise. »

Personne n'avait osé dire que la réunion avait été un fiasco total, dès que Malfoy avait reçu les baguettes, il s'était juste énervé contre les mangemorts incompétent. Il n'avait pas voulu se prendre la colère de Voldemort. Il avait donc rien dit. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne pouvait pas se taire. Tous savaient que Lord Voldemort pouvait savoir tous ce qu'ils pensaient grâce à la légilimencie.

« A vrai dire la réunion, eh bien elle…  
-Parle où je vais moi-même te faire parler.  
-Il a battu tous les mangemorts présents et les a ligotés avant de prendre leurs baguettes. Elles m'ont été envoyées par mon fils un peu plus tard. Nous avons trouvé les mangemorts dans un sale état. Il n'a pas voulu se mettre à genoux devant des sous-fifres d'après ses propres mots. Il a résisté à deux Doloris sans broncher. »

Plusieurs murmures secouèrent l'assemblée. Certains semblaient déjà très intéressés par l'enfant…

« Eh personne n'a eu envie de me mettre au courant de cela plus tôt ? Bande d'incapable. »

Voldemort soumis Malfoy au Doloris avant de reprendre en souriant.

« Bien, enfin une nouvelle très intéressante. De toute façon, je trouvais que Poudlard avait été beaucoup trop tranquille, je propose une attaque de peu d'envergure, juste histoire de dire à ce cher Dumbledore que je suis toujours bien présent et près à attaquer.  
-Que fait-on pour les enfants de Serpentard ?  
-Il suffit de les prévenir de rester loin de l'entrée, ils le comprendront sans doute s'ils ne sont pas idiots. Quand à notre jeune fourchelangue, j'aimerais beaucoup tester sa loyauté. Puissant dis-tu Malfoy ?  
-D'après mon fils, il serait plus puissant que certains professeurs et tous les élèves, il a mis un Auror au tapis avant le tournoi.  
-Vraiment très intéressant. Vous pouvez tous partir. »

Une fois que Voldemort se trouva seul.

« Il faudrait le tester au plus vite, je n'aimerais pas qu'un gamin devienne trop puissant, surtout s'il est avec Dumbledore. Par quelle magie peut-il parler fourchelangue alors que je suis l'unique descendant de Salazar ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une menace contre moi avec ce gamin ? Non, un gamin n'est qu'une épine facile à supprimer. »

Voldemort ignorait encore à quel point il avait tort ! Mais ça, il ne le savait pas…

* * *

L'ambiance à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi 'bonne'. La guerre était carrément déclarée entre les maraudeurs et Herry Praott et donc, par conséquent, contre le groupe des mangemorts en herbe. Il était fréquent, avant, de voir dans les couloirs des petites altercations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais maintenant c'était de vrais duels auxquels on assistait.  
Le pire étant bien sûr maraudeurs contre groupe de mangemorts, là, on pouvait réellement dire qu'il y avait des étincelles. Harry en voulait à mort à son père, et ce dernier était tellement borné que rien ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison. D'autant plus que Lily était contre lui sur ce coup- là.  
La jalousie qui s'était bien cachée depuis Noël avait refait surface à une vitesse fulgurante !  
Les maraudeurs étaient passés en mode blagues vaseuses et nulles à souhait, comme Sirius savait les faire.  
Cela allait du pus de certaines plantes non identifiées, aux douches froides car il semblerait que l'eau chaude ait subitement disparu, en passant bien sûr par tout ce qui était le plus ridiculisant possible, comme, par exemple, la nourriture qui donnait une jolie couleur aux cheveux, aux habits, au visage.  
Enfin, que des trucs minables que les Serpentards ne manquaient pas de se prendre, mais en réponse à cela, les duels étaient beaucoup plus intenses et les points hélas, les points dégringolaient, que ce soit en faveur des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards.

Harry eut alors une idée de génie en ce qui concernait les maraudeurs, il était temps qu'il reprenne ses blagues, parce qu'il n'y avait pas répondu en pensant que les maraudeurs se lasseraient. Mais ces derniers semblaient de plus en plus sûrs d'eux et ça ils allaient le payer.  
Il prit le fameux gant de la farce qu'on lui avait offert à son anniversaire, il allait sûrement lui servir. Il regarda sur la carte et vit avec plaisir que Peter se trouvait dans les toilettes du troisième étage et par miracle il était seul. La vengeance pouvait enfin commencer.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il rentra dans les toilettes et attendit avec plaisir que Peter sorte enfin. Harry émit un léger bruit pour attirer l'attention du rat.

« Qui est là ? James ? Sirius ? Remus ?  
-Essaie encore, tu y es presque, répondit Harry de sa voix la plus glaciale.  
-…  
-Oh, allez Peter, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver…  
-Praott ?  
-Eh bien voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux répondre juste ! Moi qui croyais que ça ne viendrait jamais, comme quoi tout arrive dans une vie.  
-Qu'est…qu'est…qu'est…  
-Tu vas la formuler ta question ! Cracha Harry, sur le point de perdre sa patience.  
-Qu'est- ce que tu me veux, dit Peter d'un coup.  
-Waouh ! Autant de courage pour formuler une simple question, oui, tu as ta place chez les Gryffondors, dit Harry d'un ton rempli d'ironie.  
-Réponds, cria presque Peter.  
-Mais est-ce que tu perdrais patience ? Lâcha Harry de sa voix glaciale et dure, on pouvait voir des éclairs dans ses yeux. En plus, je déteste quand on me parle sur ce ton- là, personne ne me crie dessus, est-ce bien clair, continua Harry de sa voix dangereuse.  
-Que me veux-tu ? Implora Peter, il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé.  
-Moi, mais je ne veux rien de toi, enfin seulement t'enfermer dans un placard, histoire d'être tranquille un petit moment, tu comprends ?  
-N…non…  
-C'est drôle, mais cette réponse ne m'étonne pas venant de ta part. »

Harry lança le sortilège du saucisson à Peter, le ligota au cas où, et l'enferma dans la dernière cabine des toilettes. Puis il créa une illusion pour qu'on pense qu'il y ait un mur à cette place- là. Maintenant, il fallait entrer en scène. Il mit le gant et pensa au visage et aux traits de Peter. Il se sentit rapetisser, devenir plus gras. Comment pouvait-on être dans la peau de Peter ? C'était une expérience qui ne se reproduirait pas se promit Harry.

Il retourna en direction de la tour et rencontra des Gryffondors de première année, il se glissa derrière eux et une fois devant la grosse dame, il put écouter le mot de passe qui était « courageux. » Vraiment pas très original et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.  
Il l'avait déjà visité une fois, mais la revoir lui faisait toujours du bien, il s'installa dans le fauteuil près du feu et se perdit dans ses réflexions.

« Alors à quoi tu penses Queudvert, ricana une personne derrière lui. »

Harry ne réagit pas au nom, enfin si mais pas de la bonne manière, il était prêt à sauter sur le premier rat qu'il voyait puis la connexion se fit enfin…

« A rien, je pensais à rien.  
-Ca m'étonne pas, tu n'as rien dans la tête, ricana Sirius. »

'''_Vraiment sympathique mon parrain…j'adore ! Promis, je ne me remets plus jamais dans la peau du traître_.'''

« Merci Black.  
-Waouh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi ? »

'''_Et voilà, première erreur et d'une, oui Harry tu es vraiment nul parfois, faut le dire.'''_

« Non, je me sens pas très bien avec Praott et tous les Serpentard, tenta-t-il pour se justifier.  
-Tu as raison, le traître et les mangemorts. Quand j'y pense tu étais le seul à ne pas être tombé dans le panneau.  
-Ouais…

'''_Cette conversation va mal se terminer si on continue sur cette pente.'''_

« De quoi vous parlez vous deux, dit James qui descendait du dortoir en compagnie de Remus. »

Remus semblait d'ailleurs très fatigué, il s'effondra sur le canapé et s'endormit pratiquement tout de suite. Harry se sentit soulagé, il avait peur que Remus soit le seul à le démasquer, mais ce dernier semblait complètement mort de fatigue.

« La pleine lune approche, chuchota James.  
-Oui, d'ailleurs qu'allons- nous faire ? demanda Sirius.  
-Comme d'habitude, Patmol, on l'accompagne, répondit James.  
-Et si on revoit le lion.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, on fait comme d'habitude, en plus il me semble vraiment très sympathique, moi, ce lion. »

Harry constata tout de suite que Peter n'était pas vraiment important pour le clan des maraudeurs. C'était un ami mais quand il s'agissait de tout ce qu'il y avait à organiser il n'y prenait même pas part. Le fait que ni James ni Sirius ne soit étonné de son silence le conforta dans cette hypothèse. Il lança alors la discussion qu'il voulait entendre.

« Quelle est la prochaine blague contre les Serpentards ?  
-Oh Peter, tu es désespérant, on en a parlé hier soir, tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Soupira Sirius sur un ton désespéré.  
-Bah non, dit Peter avec un demi-sourire.  
-Grâce à la puissance de James et moi-même, on va créer un nuage de pluie magique sur les Serpentards au petit- déjeuner.  
-De pluie magique ?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi oublié cela, lança James, alors aussi dépité que Sirius.  
-Bah si.  
-Quand les Serpentards seront touchés par cette pluie, leur plus grande angoisse se réalisera, mais seulement dans leur tête, je crois que les réactions seront très drôles.  
-Puéril, murmura Harry, ni James, ni Sirius n'avait entendu, mais Remus ouvrit soudain les yeux et regarda Peter avec un regard pénétrant.  
-Eh, ça va Remus, tu es sorti du pays des rêves, plaisanta Sirius.  
-Remus, tu es toujours avec nous, plaisanta James.  
-Tu le connais James, il est toujours dans la lune, plaisanta Peter. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Remus, il savait que celui-ci se doutait de quelque chose, ou du moins, qu'il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait et il savait que cela venait de Peter.

« Bon les gars, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'indispose, mais je dois aller me soulager, répliqua Peter. »

Harry partit vite de la salle commune, il sentait le regard brûlant de Remus sur son dos.  
Il alla directement dans les toilettes et libéra un Peter larmoyant.  
Harry ne savait pas faire le sorti d'oublie, par contre il pouvait faire croire à Peter qu'il était seulement allé aux toilettes, il déguisait la vérité avec un sort peu dangereux et facile à défaire, mais il savait que Peter n'y arriverait pas.

Il rentra dans les cachots, heureux de savoir ce qu'allaient faire les maraudeurs parce que pour une fois, il allait en faire profiter tout le monde sauf les Serpentards.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir, prit avec lui le fameux parchemin où il avait marqué les sorts intéressants, et s'empara du deuxième livre qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il arriva dans une salle de classe vide et commença à travailler les différents sorts, apparemment il y arrivait facilement, mais il valait mieux les tester sur des personnes. Il le ferait dès qu'il serait en duel avec un mangemort ou autre.

Il commençait à se faire tard, mais Harry ne résista pas à ouvrir le deuxième livre, ce dernier se révéla d'ailleurs beaucoup plus intéressant que le premier : en effet, il avait trouvé la formule pour devenir invisible, et surtout, une formule pour lire dans les pensées.  
Bien sûr, d'après le livre, c'était un sortilège très dangereux et s'il était mal lancé, il pouvait provoquer des dégâts irrémédiables au cerveau.  
Rien qu'à cette idée, il avait bien envie de l'essayer sur Bellatrix !

Il alla ranger le livre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque et retourna dans son dortoir pour se coucher, demain serait une journée sûrement très intéressante.

Le lendemain matin, les maraudeurs étaient très excités, enfin ils allaient faire une énorme blague, seul Peter redemanda des explications.

« Peter, on te l'a pourtant expliqué hier soir et tu semblais avoir compris.  
-Je…je m'en souviens plus ! Dit-il piteusement. »

Seul Remus sembla prendre conscience de cette réponse, James et Sirius levèrent les yeux au ciel !

« Tu ne te rappelles pas quand Sirius t'a trouvé songeur devant le feu, assis sur un fauteuil seul ?  
-Euh non, je déteste rester seul, ça ne m'aurait jamais arrivé… »

Cette fois- ci, Remus en était sûr, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait !

« Les gars…je la sens très mal cette blague, ne la faites surtout pas…je suis sûr que Praott est au courant.  
-Comment pourrait-il l'être dit Sirius.  
-J'en sais rien, mais Peter ne vous a pas semblé bizarre hier soir ?  
-Non, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.  
-Oh, je vous en prie, ne la faites pas, mon instinct me dit que ça va mal tourner !  
-Mais non Remus, tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste ! lança James. »

James commença à réciter sa formule et les trois autres constatèrent que le ciel s'assombrissait légèrement.

« A toi Sirius »

Sirius commença alors à réciter des paroles en une langue inconnue. Ce qui eu pour effet que le ciel devint complètement noir, et la pluie semblait toute prêt à tomber, c'est à ce moment- là qu'Harry entra en action.  
Il était en pleine discussion quand il vit la couleur des nuages.

« Par ma magie et par ma volonté, que le sortilège lancé se retourne contre l'envoyeur ainsi qu'à ceux à qui il n'était pas destiné. »

Harry fit ensuite brûler une plume sur laquelle il y avait déjà un peu de son sang.  
Severus et Narcissa le regardait avec incompréhension !

« Disons que je retourne la jolie blague que nos chers amis de Gryffondor ont tenté de nous lancer et je crois que la réaction risque d'être assez imprévue.  
-Qu'est- ce qu'ils avaient préparés ? demanda Narcissa.  
-Eh bien, nos chers amis avaient préparé de nous faire revivre nos angoisses et je crois qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier d'en être la cible. »

A peine Harry avait-il fini de parler qu'il se mit à pleuvoir dans la Grande Salle, mais étrangement, seuls les Serpentards n'étaient pas touchés et Harry regarda avec insistance James et Sirius.

Une fois mouillées, ou plutôt touché, parce que les personnes ne semblaient pas mouillées. Les personnes semblaient revivre des choses qui les faisaient crier, heureusement que ce n'était que temporaire et très peu dangereux, grâce à la présence de Remus.  
On vit quelques Poufsouffle monter sur les tables en criant et montrant une souris imaginaire, d'autres qui se débattaient contre des monstres imaginaires.

James semblait faire face à une personne en colère et Harry paria intérieurement sur une Lily folle furieuse, Sirius apparemment c'était sa mère, Remus semblait terrifié par tout le monde.

Harry n'aimait pas réellement que les gens crient et aient peur de tout ce qui bouge. Il enleva donc le sort, sauf aux investigateurs de cette blague : les maraudeurs.

Ces derniers finirent d'ailleurs par sortir de la salle en courant. C'était d'ailleurs plus comique qu'autre chose. Les Serpentards avaient compris qu'Herry venaient de les sauver d'une humiliation, mais les autres élèves étaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Le soir, lors de la réunion des maraudeurs, le sujet mit sur le tapis était bien sûr la blague.

« Mais qu'est- ce qui a bien pu se passer, je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi, mais je n'aime pas du tout ne plus rien maîtriser de la situation, répliqua James furieux.  
-Je vous l'avais dit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour savoir.  
-C'est simple, il avait pris une potion pour ressembler à Peter hier dans la salle commune.  
-Ah le traître ! s'écria James.  
-Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, je crois que Praott, enfin j'ai un drôle de pressentiment !  
-Oh Remus, il va vraiment falloir te faire interner auprès de Pomfresh, dit Sirius pour rigoler.  
-Tu te rends compte s'il arrive à prendre la forme de quelqu'un, imagine un instant qu'il soit parmi nous, dit James, imagine si c'est toi Sirius !  
-Eh, les gars, on va sombrer dans la parano pure et dure là ! Je vous jure, ce n'est pas bon du tout, ce qu'il faut c'est une bonne blague aux Serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'on n'a pas encore tenté sur eux ? On pourrait tous les transformer en animaux, quoique me retrouver face à des serpents très peu pour moi. Oh mon Dieu, je crois que mon imagination me fait défaut. Et si on condamnait leurs toilettes et leurs douches, ça pourrait être drôle.  
-Franchement Sirius, ça craint, dit Remus.  
-En ce moment, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Remus.  
-Bien, alors tu m'excuseras, mais faut que je prenne l'air.  
-Mais le couvre feu est passé, lança Sirius.  
-Sirius, depuis quand on respecte le couvre feu, dit James !  
-Ok, ne reviens pas trop tard Lunard.  
-Promis. »

Remus était sorti de la salle commune légèrement en colère contre James et Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bornés des fois, ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que ni James, ni Sirius ne pardonne à Herry le fait qu'il soit fourchelangue. Pourtant, James avait accepté Sirius comme un frère, malgré le fait que toute sa famille soit tournée vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De même qu'il avait accepté Remus qui était un loup garou, jusqu'où la haine de James envers Serpentard pouvait aller ?  
Le loup garou ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi James avait autant d'animosité envers les Serpentards, c'était plus qu'étrange.  
Ses pas le guidèrent dans le parc de Poudlard où il faisait agréablement frais, il s'assit contre un arbre à la lisière de la forêt et regardait le ciel étoilé et la lune pratiquement pleine !  
Au bout d'une heure, il eut la surprise de voir Praott sortir du château et se diriger vers lui.  
Le fait que Praott s'arrête d'un coup en le regardant permit à Remus d'en déduire que Praott ne venait pas pour lui, mais pour la forêt interdite.  
Le Serpentard semblait hésiter entre continuer d'avancer et retourner au château, puis finalement il se décida et alla vers Remus d'un pas sûr.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, demanda gentiment Remus.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, commençons par le début, être à Serpentard, s'être fait ami avec toi, avoir partagé les vacances avec toi, être un fourchelangue et plus récemment avoir retourné votre blague contre vous.  
-C'est sûr que résumer comme ça, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?  
-Oh, c'était ironique cette phrase.  
-Parlons sérieusement veux-tu.  
-Oh, avec plaisir, mais à mon avis, si Black et Potter apprenne ce rendez-vous, ils t'en voudront à mort.  
-De toute façon, je les trouve ridicule, leur réaction me désespère un peu !  
-Kevin m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il avait éduqué son fils comme ça et pour Black sûrement qu'il prend exemple sur le frère qu'est James.  
-Quel est ton lien avec les Potter, à quel degré es-tu relié à eux ? Cousin, cousin éloigné ? Peut-être cousin germain !  
-Pardon, dit Harry sur le coup de la surprise.  
-Tu peux tromper James et Sirius mais vois-tu, je sais que tu en connais beaucoup plus sur les Potter que tu ne le laisses paraître. De même que tu en sais beaucoup plus sur nous. Lily m'a même dit que le premier jour où elle t'avait parlé, tu semblais en savoir plus sur nous qu'elle en six ans. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? De même, le loup que tu fais grâce à la métamorphose, je sais que tu sais ce qu'il représente. Et je pourrais aussi ajouter ton patronus, tu sais ce qu'il représente, n'est ce pas ? Et les peluches ensuite, un chien et un lion. Tu vois, il y a beaucoup trop de coïncidences, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je n'en suis pas un, et James et Sirius non plus enfin habituellement. Ils en seraient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions s'ils n'étaient pas aussi étroits d'esprit par moment.  
Ensuite, on ajoute à cela que tu n'as pas ta réelle apparence et le fait que tu ne finisses pas tes phrases est un parfait exemple d'un sortilège de vérité. Je sais donc que tu ne pourras pas répondre à mes questions ! Le facteur déclencheur a été le fait que Mr Potter te croit aussi vite et le fait que Dumbledore t'appelle Harry, au lieu d'Herry, j'ai cru à une erreur d'ailleurs, on était beaucoup trop sonnés.  
Ensuite on sait que tu es relié à Voldemort avec ta cicatrice, tu prévois les grosses attaques, mais pas toutes bizarrement. Je crois que j'en ai assez dit, non ? »

Dire que Harry était sonné était un doux euphémisme, il ne savait pas quoi dire et si il disait tout à Remus ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, mais sans révéler le futur, si il lui disait tout seulement sur lui ?  
Harry se concentra donc sur le sortilège de vérité qui était appliqué sur lui et bizarrement l'enleva très facilement, le fait d'avoir un potentiel de magie encore pus élevé devait en être la cause.

« Ma véritable apparence pourrait, je crois, te faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque Lunard, mais tu as raison sur toute la ligne.  
-Lunard ? Tu connais ça aussi ?  
-Je sais que tu es un loup garou au grand cœur, la meilleure personne au monde que je connaisse en vérité.  
-Ca je me suis douté que tu savais, mais comment ?  
-Je viens d'enlever le sort de vérité, qui est, soit dit en passant, très utile quand je suis en colère. Je ne peux pas tout te révéler, tu t'en doutes un peu, mais je ne suis pas un ennemi, au contraire même.  
-Ca, je l'avais deviné depuis bien longtemps et je sais que ton vrai nom est Harry.  
-Sur ce point- là, tu as tout à fait raison, quand à mon nom de famille, tu peux le deviner aisément, il suffit de faire joujou avec quelques lettres mais je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Patmol et Cornedrue.  
-Je ne dirai rien, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre que tu nous appelles par notre nom secret, nous qui avons fait si bien attention pour ne pas les nommer devant toi.  
-Je les connaissais.  
-Tu me diras réellement qui tu es un jour ?  
-Je le dirais, oui, mais après, il faudra que vous oubliiez. Ca risque d'être difficile, tu comprendras le moment venu Lunard, je te le promets.  
-Une dernière chose Harry, demanda Remus, tu sais que les trois autres sont des animagi, mais est-ce que tu connais l'identité du lion ? Où est-ce un animal sauvage ? »

Sous les yeux de Remus, Harry décida de se transformer en lion et de lui lécher le visage.

« Un lion à Serpentard, tu sais que tu es étrange Harry ?  
-Oui, je sais, mais je suis aussi fourchelangue.  
-C'est un don, n'en ai pas honte.  
-Seulement si tu acceptes ce que tu es Remus, la plus merveilleuse personne que je connaisse et la plus compréhensive aussi.  
-Je vais essayer, dit Remus en rougissant.  
-Tu veux voir quelque chose de magnifique ?  
-Ca dépend de ce que c'est, dit Remus qui hésitait franchement.  
-Allez, Lily a adoré, tu ne peux que aimer toi aussi, dit Harry tout joyeux.  
-Lily ? Oh si James savait, dit Remus d'un ton catastrophé.  
-Oh, mais il le sait, quand Lily est rentrée, il était dans la salle commune. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est allée voir c'est tout. Tu viens ou pas, dit Harry en se dirigeant droit dans la forêt, et ne me dis pas qu'elle te fait peur, tu la connais parfaitement.  
-Très bien, je te suis, mais gare à toi s'il y a une entourloupe, le loup en moi arrive à tout sentir, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
-Je te raconte pas ce que me dit mon lion alors, dit Harry en rigolant franchement et en prenant la main de Remus afin qu'il se presse un peu plus. »

Prendre la main de Remus lui fit une sensation bizarre mais il n'y fit pas attention, il avait beaucoup de tendresse envers Remus, surtout en ce moment.  
Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes et Remus n'était pas réellement rassuré, la nuit, tout semblait dangereux, ils aboutirent devant une clairière et Remus ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

« Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Elles vont avoir peur de moi, dit Remus.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais le spectacle est de toute beauté. »

Harry se mit à siffler et un poulain se mit à galoper vers lui, le poussa doucement dans l'herbe et lui lécha le visage tendrement.  
Harry rigolait, la langue râpeuse du poulain était un supplice pour lui qui était si chatouilleux.  
Le poulain regarda Remus quelques instants et se décida à repartir vers sa mère.

« Tu vois que tu ne lui fais pas peur, il est juste petit, quelques mois à peine et il n'aime que moi, il n'a pas voulu aborder Lily.  
-Je croyais que les licornes n'aimaient que les filles vertueuses, dirons-nous.  
-Entre nous Remus, je le croyais aussi, mais il faut croire que je fais exception à la règle. Ah le voilà.  
-Qui ça ?  
-Le mâle dominant du troupeau.  
-Parce qu'il y a un mâle ?  
-Remus, tu savais que les bébés ne naissaient pas dans les choux ou dans les roses n'est ce pas ? Pareil pour les cigognes ?  
-C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'est ridicule.  
-Ils sont juste très rares, il n'y en a qu'un dans tout le troupeau et quand un nouveau mâle naît, le mâle dominant sait qu'il mourra bientôt, laissant la place au nouveau chef.  
-Mais pourquoi il t'accepte toi alors ?  
-Le poulain ? Parce que je l'ai aidé à naître, un soir où j'étais là pour les regarder, une jument a henni et je l'ai aidée. Salut mon grand, dit Harry au mâle qui était maintenant face à lui. »

Harry sentit l'air chaud qui sortait des naseaux du mâle sur sa figure, il lui fit plusieurs bisous sur ses naseaux si doux.

« Je te présente un ami très cher, n'ai pas peur, c'est un loup garou, mais le plus gentil que je connaisse. »

Le mâle regardait toujours Harry, puis se tourna vers Remus qui n'en menait pas vraiment large, il planta son regard dans les yeux ambre du Gryffondor et les minutes passèrent.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'étalon s'avança vers Remus et se laissa caresser les naseaux et la tête.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, lança Remus à l'étalon. »

Harry s'installa dans l'herbe et le poulain revint vers lui et se coucha à ses côtés.

« C'est le meilleure endroit pour penser et rêver, tu ne trouves pas Remus ?  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, la tour d'astronomie n'est pas mal non plus.  
-Sauf si tu veux te faire déranger par tous les amoureux du coin.  
-C'est vrai, dit Remus en pouffant. Ce qui me fait penser que tu connais très bien Poudlard aussi, tu ne t'es pas fait prendre une seule fois dans les couloirs, pourtant Rusard veille au grain, sans parler de miss Teigne.  
-Oui, mais j'arrive à sentir quand ils arrivent du coup je fais demi-tour.  
-Le fait d'être animagi apporte aussi des avantages mine de rien, dit Remus.  
-Pas autant que d'être un loup garou, je sais très bien que tu m'as senti quand j'étais sous les traits de Peter.  
-C'était un très joli coup, je l'avoue, qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien.  
-Juste un sort de blocage sur une très courte période, c'est un sort très facile et réversible sans problème.  
-Bien vu, je ne me ferais plus avoir, tu le sais ça ?  
-Mais j'espère bien, mais il faut que tu saches que tant qu'ils n'arrêteront pas leurs blagues, je vais aussi continuer.  
-J'en ai conscience, mais essaie d'arrêter Sirius et James toi, j'aimerais bien t'y voir.  
-Ne me tente pas, je risque de te prendre aux mots.  
-J'ai compris, mais quelle potion as-tu utilisé ?  
-Ca, c'est un secret.  
-Une autre question, comment fais-tu pour être en pleine forme le lendemain de la pleine lune ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que James, Sirius et Peter soient en pleine forme.  
-Severus est un maître en matière de potions.  
-Qu'on est bête, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !  
-C'était facile hein, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil. Et toi, dit-il en s'adressant au poulain, une petite course, ça te dirait ? »

Le poulain releva la tête et se mit debout et commença à trépigner.

« Je prends ça pour un oui, dit Harry en rigolant. »

Harry se transforma en lion et commença à faire la course avec le poulain, il se dépensa vraiment, et le poulain finit par abandonner, vite remplacé par le mâle. Là Harry devait vraiment tout donner pour être à la même hauteur.  
Remus lui se contentait de regarder un spectacle magnifique, la course entre un lion et une licorne.  
Le mâle fini par gagner la course, uniquement parce qu'Harry était mort de fatigue.  
Il alla directement vers Remus et se mit à lui sauter dessus.

« Harry, tu es lourd, tu le sais ça ! dit- il joyeusement.  
-Oui je sais, répondit-il en se retransformant.  
-Tu as des yeux magnifiques, enfin ton lion a des yeux magnifiques, je suppose que les yeux verts sont les tiens.  
-C'est exact, on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient splendides.  
-Eh bien, je confirme, ils ressemblent un peu à ceux de Lily.  
-Tu trouves ?  
-Oui, mais bon, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, rentre d'abord, je te suivrais dans quelques minutes, de cette manière, la carte ne te trahira pas.  
-Tu sais pour la carte ?  
-Remus, voyons…  
-Tu as intérêt à tout me dire un jour ou l'autre, et plutôt rapidement.  
-Promis, Lunard. »

Remus repartit dans la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres et se coucha en paix.

Harry fit de même une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours, tout le déprimait en ce moment et suivre les cours n'était pas vraiment bien pour remonter le moral. Enfin c'était sans compter sur Severus qui lui était bien décidé à avoir de la compagnie pendant les leçons.

« Allez marmotte, debout, dit Severus en secouant Harry comme un pommier.  
-Non, veux pas aller en cours, fit Harry en remettant sa couverture sur sa tête.  
-Alors là, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question que tu restes dans ton lit et je suis capable de faire très fort.  
-…  
-Herry, allez bon sang, tu veux vraiment que je te réveille durement. Ah salut Bellatrix, tu ne veux pas m'aider à réveiller Herry s'il te plaît.  
-Ca marche pas avec moi cette stupide blague, répondit le coussin.  
-Mais sans aucun problème, fit la voix qu'Harry détestait le plus au monde. »

En un éclair, Herry se leva, prit la potion dans une main, sa tenue de Poudlard dans l'autre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Cinq secondes plus tard, on entendit un hurlement venant des douches.

« Là, il vient juste de s'apercevoir que Potter a encore trafiqué les douches pour qu'elles soient gelées. »

Severus pouffa, pour une fois que les blagues de Potter le faisait rire.  
Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, un Harry extrêmement furieux et glacé sortit des douches, et là Severus explosa de rire. Harry n'avait plus ses cheveux noirs, non ils étaient blonds, et au lieu de la petite longueur qu'ils avaient normalement, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au fesses.

« J'ai beau les couper, ils repoussent, dit Harry furieux à Severus.  
-Tu veux que je te fasse une natte, peut-être ?  
-Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher, j'ai faim moi maintenant. »

Severus tressa les cheveux d'Harry et ils descendirent tous les deux dans la salle commune, personne ne dit rien. Severus, quand à lui, était plié de rire, ce qui faisait un choc à toutes les personnes, étant donné qu'il était la personne qui n'avait jamais rigolé.  
Harry était furieux, personne n'osait l'aborder dans les couloirs, même les Gryffondors ne riaient pas devant lui, ils riaient une fois qu'il était loin.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se tut et regarda Herry Praott qui semblait fulminer, et pour cause.  
James avait du mal à se retenir de rire, de même que Sirius, Lily était stupéfaite et Remus lui riait franchement.  
Harry alla s'asseoir la tête haute et les maraudeurs explosèrent finalement de rire, ce qui gagna la table des Gryffondors. Les autres tables reprirent leurs discussions et les Serpentards commencèrent à manger.  
Harry n'en revenait pas, son père avait osé lui faire ça ! Alors là, déjà la douche froide mais en plus les cheveux. Ce n'était pas que le blond ne lui allait pas mais, en fait, si, le blond ne lui allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout ! On aurait presque dit un Malfoy comme ça, sauf la couleur des yeux ! Non mais quelle horreur !

« Tu sais tu es très joli en blond, moi j'aime bien ça te donne un certain charme, commença Narcissa.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, je ressemble à Malfoy, lâcha-t-il.  
-Moi je te trouve très mignon !  
-J'approuve entièrement Narcissa, dit Severus toujours pas remis de sa crise de fou rire.  
-Et moi j'ai envie de me défouler. »

Il agita sa baguette et de l'eau glacée se déversa sur les maraudeurs.

« Là je me sens légèrement mieux et encore.  
-PRAOTT ! Espèce de…Hurla Potter.  
-Praott, détention pendant un mois avec Rusard, hurla à son tour McGonagall.  
-Ah ça y est, je me sens complètement mieux, lança Herry fier de lui.  
-Un mois de détention avec Rusard et tu te sens mieux ? J'ai toujours su que Pomfresh rendait les malades encore plus malades psychologiquement.  
-C'est le cas de le dire, je passe ma vie à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y ai pas été.  
-N'oublie pas la réunion qui a lieu ce soir.  
-Ce soir ? Où ?  
-Dans une salle de classe abandonnée, au troisième étage.  
-Très bien, j'y serai. »

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, les maraudeurs étaient partis depuis bien longtemps pour aller se changer et Harry avait vu avec plaisir que James et Sirius étaient furieux, tandis que Remus rigolait toujours et que Peter était mort de froid.

La journée fut horrible, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal devenaient insupportables, il n'existait pas un seul cours où le professeur ne se défoulait pas sur Herry.  
En retour, celui-ci ignorait complètement le professeur ce qui faisait enrager ce dernier.  
Le dernier cours avait été explosif et Harry avait vraiment cru qu'il allait envoyer le professeur à l'infirmerie, mais il s'était calmé à temps, grâce à la présence de Severus.  
La seule chose à déplorer fut l'explosion subite et brutale du bureau du professeur. Le professeur avait ajouté que Herry n'était qu'un gamin rempli de magie noire, ce qui avait fait, si c'était possible, encore plus peur aux Gryffondors.  
Herry avait répliqué qu'il était un professeur de défense contre les Forces du mal, non un professeur de divination et qu'il avait tout faux.  
Le professeur avait semblé devenir fou et avait congédié toute la classe, au grand bonheur des étudiants.

Le soir dans la grande salle, ce fut un moment de joie immense quand Dumbledore annonça :

« J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a fait une dépression, il est soigné actuellement à l'hôpital St Mangouste et il ne reviendra pas.  
Je n'ai pour l'instant trouvé aucun professeur pour le remplacer. »

Beaucoup d'élèves furent très heureux de cette nouvelle, seule Lily semblait catastrophée par le fait de ne plus avoir cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Tu sais quoi, lança Severus, j'aimerais bien devenir professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal un jour.  
-Entre nous, dit Harry, je suis sûr que tu ferais un merveilleux maître des potions.  
-Ca, j'en suis sûr aussi, mais j'aimerais assez essayer l'autre poste, au moins une fois.  
-Qui sait, répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le soir même, les futurs mangemorts se réunirent dans la salle de classe et pour changer Malfoy prit la parole.

« Mon père m'a dit que Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard très bientôt et qu'il fallait absolument qu'on se cache quand l'attaque aura lieu. Il a dit qu'ils attaqueraient dans la soirée, pour surprendre le plus de monde possible.  
-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se battre nous aussi, objecta Bellatrix.  
-Es-tu absolument sûr de tes informations Malfoy ?  
-Quelle question, crois-tu que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en dehors de ces murs.  
-Ne prends plus jamais ce ton là avec moi Malfoy, est-ce bien clair, cracha le Survivant sur un ton glacial.  
-Très bien, dit-il à contre cœur, mais je suis sûr de mes informations.  
-Et on doit se cacher, fit Herry avec dégoût ! Pourquoi attaquer en soirée, c'est stupide !  
-Oui mais le maître sait ce qu'il fait, reste dans là où tu seras sans faire d'histoire.  
-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester caché.  
-Eh bien, il faudra que tu fasses avec, dit Malfoy d'une voix calme sans hausser le ton. »

La réunion prit fin et Severus entraîna Herry dans un coin.

« Que vas-tu faire ?  
-Comme l'a si bien dit Malfoy, rester dans un coin et ne pas bouger.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre.  
-Mais c'est ce que je ferais. »

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait fatalement aider Dumbledore à repousser Voldemort, Severus était encore trop proche de la magie noire. Il pourrait en plus se faire prendre et Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à lire ses pensées, c'était trop dangereux.

La réunion n'avait duré qu'une petite demi-heure et tous étaient rentrés dans la salle commune. Harry et Severus parlaient tout simplement dans les couloirs, puis finalement se décidèrent à rentrer dans la salle commune une fois le couvre feu dépassé de quelques minutes.  
Harry reprit le livre que Severus lui avait offert, s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu et se remit à lire.  
Il finit par s'endormir devant le feu, la seule source de chaleur dans ce cachot.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans déprime d'autres professeurs et sans remplaçant pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Harry était sur ses gardes, chaque fois il attendait, mais rien ne se passait, il avait fini par croire que Malfoy avait, une fois de plus, faux sur toute la ligne. La pleine lune s'était très bien déroulée, les maraudeurs l'avaient accepté sans problème sous sa forme de lion et ils s'étaient bien amusés dans la forêt.  
Plusieurs fois, le loup voulut aller vers la clairière où logeaient les licornes mais Harry, ne voulant pas que James et Sirius découvrent l'endroit, le faisait bifurquer.

Harry décida donc de reprendre son travail sur les sorts plus ou moins interdits et de travailler son élément. Pourtant, quand il était à pleine puissance magique, Harry sentait un blocage en lui, une sorte de barrage qui ne voulait pas lâcher et il savait que si un jour il venait à céder, il deviendrait encore plus puissant.  
Cela reviendrait à être aussi puissant que Dumbledore, c'était non négligeable.

Ses retenues avec Rusard étaient plus marrantes qu'autre chose, ce dernier lui demandait de nettoyer les trophées où les couloirs, sans magie bien sûr, mais Harry savait utiliser la magie sans baguette, donc tout allait toujours très vite et Rusard n'avait rien à y redire.

Et enfin, le fameux soir arriva, Harry eut soudain une douleur au front, il abandonna le couloir où il travaillait et alla dans le dortoir pour prendre sa cape et en ressortit sans être vu.  
Il enfila sa cape et prévint Dumbledore comme quoi Voldemort allait attaquer Poudlard. La seule chose dont Harry était sûr était que Voldemort n'était pas présent dans cette attaque sa cicatrice ne lui faisant pas aussi mal que d'habitude.

Il testa la formule pour se rendre invisible et constata qu'elle marchait vraiment très bien, il était conscient que Dumbledore pouvait le voir, mais du moment que personne d'autre n'en était capable, il se sentait protégé.

Les premiers sortilèges commencèrent à cogner contre la grande porte et plusieurs professeurs sortirent, d'autres avaient pour mission de faire rentrer tous les élèves dans leur salle commune.  
Harry constata quand même avec une certaine fierté que les maraudeurs étaient derrière les professeurs et qu'ils se battaient eux aussi. Anne était également de la partie, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles et des Gryffondors de septième année, Harry décida donc de prendre part au combat.  
Il sortit du château et se positionna sur le côté de façon à avoir une belle vue sur les mangemorts, mais aussi une place qui lui permettait de ne pas trahir sa présence par les sortilèges qu'il jetterait.

Il attaqua donc à revers les mangemorts qui étaient tous concentrés sur Dumbledore. Il fit beaucoup de stupéfix, qui marchèrent sans aucun problème, puis les mangemorts intrigués commencèrent à lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette, Harry eut plus de mal à tous les éviter.  
La situation était sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs débarquent.

Harry était pris entre les mangemorts d'un côté et les Détraqueurs de l'autre, le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer un patronus, il se ferait repérer par les maraudeurs et les Serpentards apprendraient donc qu'il jouait un double jeu.  
Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore vint à son secours en lançant un patronus en forme de phénix.

Harry ligota plusieurs mangemorts et se prit en pleine figure un sortilège qui le rendit aveugle.  
Ne voyant plus rien, il s'était reculé brutalement et accroupi dans un coin, loin des combats.  
Il se sentait complètement perdu, déconnecté de la réalité. Il entendait les professeurs hurler et les mangemorts rires. Puis très lentement il re-distingua les formes, c'était très vague mais au moins, il voyait certaines choses qui bougeait. Au bout de dix longues minutes qui furent horrible pour Harry, il retrouva complètement la vue, autant dire que cette expérience avait été un véritable cauchemar.  
Il apprit que les mangemorts commençaient à se sentir trop démoralisés à cause des Détraqueurs et qu'en plus les professeurs se défendaient plutôt bien, ainsi que les élèves.  
Pour finir le combat, Harry fit exploser plusieurs branches, de ce fait les mangemorts ne savaient plus où se trouvait l'ennemi.  
Lorsque les mangemorts constatèrent que tout était perdu, ils s'enfuirent comme les lâches qu'ils étaient.

Harry rentra avant la fin totale des combats, il se précipita à la bibliothèque, soigna les blessures apparentes et reprit son souffle normal. Il prit un livre sur la médecine sorcière et rentra dans la salle commune où se trouvaient beaucoup de Serpentards.

« Où étais-tu, l'apostropha Lucius.  
-Si tu veux savoir, j'étais à la bibliothèque quand les professeurs ont commencé à dire de retourner dans notre salle commune, mais comme je cherchais mon livre, je ne les ai pas écoutés.  
-Et pourquoi ne les as-tu pas écoutés ?  
-Comme si je les écoutais d'habitude. »

A cette réplique, plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent.

« Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai de la lecture à faire et sincèrement, j'ai envie aussi d'être au calme. »

Pour Lucius, Herry était trop en 'forme' pour avoir participé au combat, de plus il ne portait aucune blessure apparente et il semblait plutôt calme, ce qui n'arrivait jamais après une bataille, aussi minime soit-elle.  
Il laissa donc passer Herry pour que ce dernier aille dans son dortoir. Le couvre feu, de toute façon, allait arriver dans peu de temps.

De son côté, Dumbledore était intrigué, certes il avait confiance en Harry, la preuve puisqu'il avait combattu avec eux contre les mangemorts, mais d'un autre côté, il savait que Harry était très proches des Serpentards les plus susceptible, d'être de futurs mangemorts ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il allait parler avec Harry devant les Serpentards, ces derniers allaient se douter de quelque chose et il mettrait Harry en danger. Décidément, ce garçon allait le faire devenir chèvre, il avait bien remarqué qu'il s'était attaché uniquement aux futurs mangemorts et il devait le savoir puisqu'il venait du futur, que cherchait-il ?  
D'un autre côté, cette attaque n'était qu'une façade et il le savait parfaitement, Voldemort avait mis quelques mangemorts expérimentés et quelques Détraqueurs, juste pour le prévenir qu'il était toujours actif, mais où allait-il frapper la prochaine fois ?

Les maraudeurs étaient fiers, voir les mangemorts détaler devant eux était une chose gravée dans la mémoire des trois garçons, Peter n'ayant pas participé au combat.  
Tous avaient remarqué qu'aucun Serpentard n'était venu aider pour la défense du château, et cela renforça le sentiment d'animosité entre Herry Praott et James Potter.

La guerre faisait rage entre les forces du bien et du mal, mais la pire des guerres en ce moment était celle qui se déroulait à Poudlard : La guerre Poudlardienne, comme certains l'avaient nommée.

**A suivre…**


	20. La coupe de Quidditch !

**Note de l'auteur: **Me revoilà et je dis juste les différents modes d'expressions dans ce chapitre : _/fourchelangue/ '''Pensée'''_  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : La coupe de Quidditch

* * *

L'ambiance à Poudlard semblait complètement figée, les Serpentards détestaient les Gryffondors et c'était complètement réciproque ! Les deux autres maisons restaient plus ou moins neutres avec un petit penchant pour les Lions.  
Mais le plus important restait caché à la vue de tous, un secret courait parmi les Gryffondors. D'un point de vue extérieur tout le monde vous aurait dit que les Gryffondors étaient tous unis contre les Serpentards, mais, d'un point de vue intérieur, c'était complètement différent. Il y avait deux camps, Lily d'un côté, les Gryffondors de l'autre.

Seule, elle ne l'était pas complètement : Remus l'aidait, mais le plus discrètement possible. Il tenait beaucoup à l'amitié des maraudeurs, elle était trop importante à ses yeux pour risquer de la briser. Lily avait ses amies auprès d'elle, mais ces deux dernières pensaient exactement comme James Potter.  
Qu'est-ce que ce prénom et ce nom signifiaient maintenant pour Lily ?

''' _Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois intéressée par le seul garçon que je déteste ! J'avais vraiment cru à un moment découvrir le James Potter sensible et intelligent, mais ce dernier s'est drôlement bien caché depuis quelques temps.  
A la place je retrouve le garçon que je déteste tant, non que je hais tant ! C'est un mot beaucoup plus fort.  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si stupide et si débile, sans oublier la couche d'arrogance mal placée. Non, décidément, je ne me comprendrais jamais. Il y a tellement d'autres garçons plus sympathiques et plus beaux que James Potter.  
Non, c'est faux, plus mignons que James, il n'y en a pas des masses, mais, plus intelligents, ça par contre, je devrais pouvoir trouver quand même.  
Et pourquoi je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Herry ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple !  
J'ai trouvé un frère au lieu d'un petit copain. Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Parce que si je le trouve je lui saute dessus et je lui casse la figure.  
Oh mon dieu, mais c'est vrai que je suis une violente ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Vivement que l'année se termine, que je réussisse mes examens et que je sorte d'ici pour retrouver Pétunia. Ouais, alors là, ça y est, je veux être à la rentrée prochaine parce que retrouver ma chère sœur n'est vraiment pas une bonne option !  
En parlant d'examens, il faudrait que je révise encore pour la cinquième fois mon Histoire de la magie. Oh par Merlin, je connais déjà tous mes cours par cœur et je sais faire tous les sortilèges alors que les examens sont dans deux mois.  
C'est vrai que je suis beaucoup trop accro au travail. Faut dire que c'est soit travail, soit être avec James Potter. Et voilà, ça y est, on y revient mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui en pensée.  
En plus, il n'a rien de particulier, enfin à part ses yeux noisette et son allure, sans parler de sa musculature que j'ai entre aperçue chez lui. Argh, Lily, arrête de penser tout court il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Tiens un livre sur la petite table…  
Bah voilà, du Quidditch. Les Gryffondors n'ont donc aucune autre préoccupation que ce sport ô combien dangereux et débile !'''_

« Alors Lily, on réfléchit devant un bon petit feu en cette magnifique soirée ? Pas très romantique tout cela, tu n'as aucune conquête ? Non, parce que James est dans la chambre seul et…  
-Sirius, tu me ferais plaisir, s'il te plaît ?  
-Oui, aucun problème tout ce que tu veux.  
-Très bien, tu retournes où tu étais et tu me laisses tranquille, ça te va ?  
-Mais c'est qu'on est d'humeur grognon, ce soir.  
-Oui, tu comprends, j'ai un rendez vous alors.  
-Avec qui ?  
-Avec le seul garçon que j'aime voyons !  
-Et c'est-à-dire ? Parce que James n'est pas au courant…  
-Pourquoi Potter serait-il au courant que je sorte avec Herry ? »

Oh oui, Lily avait les idées complètement opposés aux maraudeurs et elle ne se gênait pas pour le dire. Elle se faisait d'ailleurs détester par la plupart des filles à cause de cela.

« C'est la nouvelle mode de fricoter avec l'aspirant mage noir ? Lança une voix glaciale.  
-Potter, que me vaut l'horreur de ta visite ? Vois-tu, j'étais bien tranquille avant que Black et toi ne débarquiez…  
-Tu ne comprends donc rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il se sert de toi et mademoiselle ne veut rien voir ! Non, tu es trop bornée pour entendre la vérité, tu n'aimes pas avoir tort. Eh bien voilà, Lily, tu as tort.  
-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Potter, et, entre nous, le plus têtu des deux, c'est toi.  
-D'accord, on va se calmer, tempéra Remus qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune avec Peter.  
-Moi, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec James, déclara Peter.  
-Vas-y, Peter ! J'essaie de les calmer et, toi, tu te mets de son côté ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une erreur quelque part !  
-Mais, je suis avec James !  
-Ca va, je crois que j'ai compris quand même. Mais, dans la situation actuelle, j'aimerais bien que tu gardes ton jugement pour toi et que tu m'aides.  
-Mm  
-Le fameux clan des blagueurs est au complet, alors qu'allez vous faire comme blague stupide et idiote cette fois ?  
-Une contre l'aspirant mage noir, comme l'appelles si bien James.  
-Tu sais qu'il a un prénom, il s'appelle Herry et je le considère comme mon frère ! Dit Lily en haussant le ton.  
-Tu trouves nos blagues stupides ? Arrête un peu Lily ! Tu trouvais ça drôle, toi aussi.  
-Pour toi, c'est Evans, Potter, je ne te permets pas de telle familiarité avec moi alors que tu insultes ma famille !  
-Que j'insulte ? Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel ça ! Tu l'aimes, dis le tout de suite…  
-Mais, n'importe quoi Potter, tu délires, tu es aveuglé par…Oh Merlin, tu es jaloux ! Tu l'as toujours été en réalité.  
-Je ne serais jamais jaloux d'un gars comme Praott. Il n'a rien pour lui, rien du tout…  
-Non c'est sûr, il te bat au Quidditch, il te bat en classe et, tu sais quoi ? Il est même plus fort que toi en Duel. Il te surpasse en tout Potter, et si tu veux tout savoir, il est admiré par beaucoup de filles, même d'autres maisons que Serpentard.  
-D'accord temps mort. Là, je trouve qu'il fait trop chaud ! S'écria Remus désespéré. Sirius, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider là, s'il te plaît…  
-Bon, ce n'est pas pour être d'accord avec mon p'tit loup, mais je pense que c'est bon ! En plus, tout le monde nous regarde. Pas que je n'aime pas être sous les feux de la rampe, mais…  
-**FERME LA BLACK** ! Hurla Lily.  
-Sirius, tu es gentil, mais tu ne t'en mêles pas, d'accord !  
-Très bien, Remus, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie tout de suite. Tu vois, j'ai envie de vivre moi quand même !  
-Dégonflé, Lui balança Remus.  
-Décidément, Potter, cet hiver, j'ai dû rêver ! Mais, tu sais le plus drôle dans tout ça ! C'est Herry qui m'a poussé vers toi, c'est lui qui me disait de te laisser une chance, n'est-ce pas ironique ?  
-Ma pauvre, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait dit ça ! De toute façon il t'a complètement ensorcelée…  
-Mais, c'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais. Tu es débile Potter, stupide, arrogant…**JE TE DETESTE DE TOUTE MON AME** !  
-Oh Lily, ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Tu es juste en colère après tout, tenta de nouveau Sirius.  
-Black, va te trouver une fille dans un coin, parce que, là, tu me prends vraiment la tête, vois-tu ? Alors, sois comme tu as toujours été, va fricoter avec la première fille que tu trouves !  
-Tu me blesses dans mon amour propre là, tu sais…  
-Ne rêve pas Black, Anne ne sera jamais pour toi, tu vois, elle, au moins, elle a un cerveau, ce que tu n'as pas soyons honnête ! Alors débarrasse moi le plancher…  
-Non, alors là, c'est vraiment blessant ! Tu sais très bien que…  
-**TOUT DE SUITE** !  
-D'accord, Remus, mon pote, j'aurais vraiment, mais alors, vraiment, essayé.  
-**NE PARLE PAS COMME CA A MON FRERE EVANS** !  
-Black, ton frère ? Je comprends mieux la tare que tu as alors si tu l'as comme frère. Non, en fait, je plains plutôt Black de devoir te supporter ! Autant tes parents sont des anges Potter, autant toi, tu es un démon doublé d'un…  
-Non Lily, ne dis rien, la coupa Gabrielle en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Là, tu risques vraiment de regretter !  
-Non, Gabrielle, je pense exactement chaque mot que j'ai prononcé !  
-Bon, on va peut-être finir cet échange, dit lentement Remus. »

Soudainement, Lily remonta dans son dortoir.

« Bah, vas y Evans, va t'en ! Lança James, hors de lui. Non, mais, vous avez vu la façon dont elle me parle ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est un fourchelangue, il faut lui rappeler la définition officielle ? Ca veut dire mage noir. Au moins, moi, je sais à quoi me préparer, il te frappera dans le dos Evans ! »

Lily sortit brusquement de son dortoir.

« Voyons voir si le mage noir à raison, répliqua-t-elle en tendant un objet dans sa main.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'écria Sirius s'attendant au pire. Un truc plein de magie noire, je suis sûr !  
-Mais non, idiot. C'est un collier. Et je le rends à son propriétaire, si Herry a raison. »

Lily lui montra le magnifique collier qu'elle avait reçu à Noël et le tendit à James.

« Ose dire qu'il n'est pas de toi.  
-…  
-Tiens, prends le Potter ! Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi !  
-Garde-le, dit James d'un ton abattu.  
-**JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS RIEN DE TOI** !  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? Tonna une voix trop bien connue des Gryffondors.  
-Professeur McGonagall, comment allez vous ? Je trouve qu'ici l'ambiance est magnifiquement chaude, juste comme il faut…  
-Epargnez moi vos balivernes, monsieur Black. Qu'est ce qui justifie tout ce vacarme ?  
-Rien, dit Lily d'une voix dure, seulement que Potter n'est qu'un sale…  
-Mademoiselle Evans ! Je ne veux pas savoir la fin de votre phrase. Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'insulte envers un camarade de classe ! Vous irez en retenue avec Rusard et Monsieur Praott. »

Et voilà, c'était la phrase en trop !

« Bah, allez-y ! Jetez là dans ses bras tant que vous y êtes ! Cria James hors de lui. Non, mais qu'est ce que c'est que…  
-Monsieur Potter je crois que ça vous fera du bien aussi, et veuillez parler autrement à votre directrice de maison ! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor chacun. La retenue se déroulera pendant une semaine. Aucun commentaire, et allez tous vous coucher.  
-Tiens Potter, dit Lily en lui donnant le collier.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit de le garder.  
-Il en est hors de question, répliqua-t-elle en le jetant par terre. »

James, abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, prit le collier et alla directement dans son dortoir, puis tout le monde suivit son exemple.

De l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas une maison plus unie que celle des Gryffondors. Mais de l'intérieur, c'était le chaos le plus total et cela seuls le savaient les Gryffondors ainsi que leur pauvre directrice de maison et le Directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

De même, vue de l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas une maison aussi désunie que celle des Serpentards, et pourtant, les apparences étaient tellement trompeuses !  
Certes, il y avait quelques groupes dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais tous avaient un grade à respecter, et, si tout le monde respectait cette règle il n'y avait aucun problème. La plupart du temps, le chef des Serpentards était un élève de 7ème année, mais cette année faisait exception. En effet, Praott était largement désigné comme étant le chef de la maison et tous le respectait, même Malfoy, mais, contrairement aux autres chefs, il ne profitait en aucun cas de ses privilèges. Lui se concentrait sur les Gryffondors, au plus grand bonheur de pas mal de Serpentards. 

Le chef des Serpentards pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans la salle commune, il y avait même une place réservée. Il connaissait aussi la petite cachette de tous les chefs précédents : une ouverture dans le mur qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la magie du chef.  
A chaque nouveau chef, on mettait la marque magique à jour, et, à présent uniquement Herry y avait accès jusqu'à ce qu'il montre au nouveau chef des Serpentards le fonctionnement. Cette cachette ne servait pas vraiment à Herry, mais il y avait entreposé tous les livres sur la magie noire qu'il avait lu : de cette façon personne ne pouvait tomber dessus, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr jusqu'au nouveau chef, bien sûr.

Il n'y avait jamais une seule dispute dans la salle commune, tout le monde avait son coin et personne n'allait voir le voisin.

Harry appréciait beaucoup tout les grades, cela permettait surtout d'avoir la paix qu'il aimait tant, seuls se permettaient de le troubler Severus et Narcissa. Cette dernière appréciait énormément Praott, elle avait une dette envers lui et comptait bien lui rendre la pareille quitte à ce que ce soit à son insu.

**------ Flash-back ------**

Il n'était pas vraiment tard, le couvre feu n'était que dans une bonne heure et Narcissa profitait du temps de liberté qu'il lui restait pour flâner dans les couloirs, elle appréciait beaucoup cette solitude, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Lucius la collait ou se vantait à tout va de sa fiancée, donc d'elle-même.  
Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être fiancée si tôt : elle n'avait que 16 ans, bientôt 17 et elle savait exactement avec qui elle allait finir ses jours. Elle détestait Lucius, il lui paraissait brutal et très dominateur, et, bien sûr, à fond dans ses idéaux.  
Sur ce point là, Narcissa était beaucoup plus tolérante. Elle avait des preuves comme quoi être un sang pur n'apportait pas autant de privilèges que ça et sûrement pas l'intelligence. La preuve irréfutable de cela était Lily Evans. La jeune fille était puissante, bien plus puissante qu'elle-même, et pourtant ce n'était qu'une née de moldus.

Lors de sa réflexion, Narcissa ne vit pas que quelqu'un la suivait de très près.

« Alors, ma belle, on réfléchit ? Toute seule dans les couloirs où l'on peut tomber sur de très mauvaises personnes, dit une voix glaciale.  
-Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester aussi impassible de possible, ce qu'elle réussissait très bien…  
-Eh bien, je cherchais ma femme.  
-Elle n'est pas ici, répondit Narcissa d'une voix froide et dure.  
-Oh, ma chère, il va vraiment falloir que vous vous fassiez à cette idée ! Vous m'appartenez, déclara-t-il d'une voix hautaine.  
-Je n'appartiens à personne, lança-t-elle d'une voix où perçait de la peur.  
-Tu m'appartiens, Narcissa, et, bientôt, tu seras mienne, la contredit-il en la plaquant contre un mur.  
-Tu me fais mal !  
-Avoue que tu aimes beaucoup cette proximité entre nous ! Sache qu'on sera encore un peu plus proche un autre jour, dit-il avec un sourire à faire peur à un démon.  
-Lâche-moi, espèce de brute ! Cria-t-elle au bord de la panique.  
-Non, j'ai encore envie de m'amuser un peu, ricana-t-il tout en resserrant sa prise. »

Narcissa commençait à avoir mal aux poignets et elle était dans un état de panique intense, comment allait-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Soudain, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Lucius tout près d'elle, trop près d'elle. Il tentait de l'embrasser chose qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout, mais que pouvait-elle faire contre cette brute ?

« Non, gémit-elle, laisse moi je t'en prie.  
-Une Black qui me supplie ? Je crois que j'aime ça, dit-il en plaquant sauvagement ses lèvres contre celle de Narcissa. »

Narcissa pleurait intérieurement, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait montré à Lucius, quand brusquement, elle ne sentit plus rien : ses poignets étaient libres, de même que ses lèvres et elle osa ouvrir les yeux.

« Je crois que j'ai entendu la demoiselle dire non, Lucius ! Ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un sang pur tel que toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Praott, c'est ma femme et j'en fais ce que je veux !  
-Tant qu'elle sera ici, Lucius, ce n'est pas ta femme et, tant que je serais là, je te le rappellerais. »

Lucius sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide, mais pas assez rapide puisqu'il se retrouva dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en collision avec quelque chose de dur, froid et humide ?  
Lucius venait de se prendre un mur, pour la deuxième fois de l'année d'ailleurs et à cause de la même personne en plus ! Mais se frotter contre Praott, c'était du suicide. Un jour, il prendrait sa revanche ! Oh oui, un jour Praott regretterait ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

« Ca va Narcissa ? demanda gentiment Herry.  
-Maintenant oui, dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune.

« Tu sais Narcissa, tant que je suis là, n'hésite jamais à venir me parler. Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour te protéger de Lucius. Même si on ne se verra peut-être plus pendant longtemps, si je réapparais dans ta vie, je serais là pour te protéger de lui, j'en fais le serment.  
-Merci Herry, tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissante, je te dois quelque chose.  
-Tu me dois juste une amitié, dit-il en rigolant.  
-Tu es la seule personne à m'avoir protégée…Merci ! »

L'aveu de Narcissa était vraiment très important et Harry ne douta pas une seule seconde de ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie rose : le fait qu'elle ait un masque d'indifférence, comme lui, le prouvait bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Petite Fleur, je suis là, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-Petite Fleur ? Depuis quand me trouves petite ? S'amusa-t-elle en éclatant de rire. »

Harry aimait le rire de Narcissa quand il sonnait vrai : c'était une douce mélodie qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle-même.

**------ Fin du Flash-back ------**

Depuis ce jour là Narcissa n'apparaissait jamais très loin de Praott. Avec Severus, ils étaient devenus le trio inséparable, ce qui rappelait encore plus à Harry à quel point Ron et Hermione lui manquaient.

« Herry, tu es toujours dans la lune ? Demanda Narcissa.  
-Mais non, Petite Fleur, je suis toujours là, répondit-il avec un sourire.  
-Mais c'est vrai, Narcissa a parfaitement raison tu es toujours dans la lune, sauf quand tu combats. D'ailleurs heureusement pour toi que tu ne sois pas dans la lune pendant ces moments là, se moqua Severus.  
-J'essaie juste de deviner quelle va être la nouvelle blague de Potter et compagnie contre les Serpentards. Je n'ose même plus prendre de douche, expliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
-Ca, c'était la blague la plus drôle qu'ils aient jamais faite je trouve, fit remarquer Narcissa en rigolant.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a eu des cheveux longs et blonds par la même occasion, ni qui t'est réveillée avec une douche froide.  
-Non, mais c'était très drôle, dit à son tour Severus.  
-Si, en plus, vous vous montez tous les deux contre moi, déclara Harry très théâtralement ce qui fit rire les deux autres. »

Soudain, comme pour répondre à la question de Herry, un cri strident se fit entendre dans les dortoirs des filles.

« Je la sens mal cette blague, lança Harry.  
-Alors votre avis ? Demanda Severus.  
-Quoi notre avis ? S'enquit Narcissa.  
-Bah, à votre avis, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Un monstre gluant et horrible.  
-Non, je ne pense pas. Venant de Potter, je vois bien des souris ou des araignées, au choix.  
-Moi, je parie sur une apparition fantomatique, lança Severus.  
-Alors, allons voir, proposa naturellement Narcissa.  
-Sache, ma chère, que les filles peuvent monter dans les dortoirs des garçons mais que l'inverse est impossible, récita Harry.  
-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Severus.  
-Bah, essaie ! Tu verras bien, c'est comme ça que je l'ai appris. »

A ce moment, Bellatrix sortit en hurlant de son dortoir et Lestrange se précipita à son secours. A peine avait-il monté une dizaine de marches que les escaliers devinrent un toboggan et qu'il retomba lourdement sur les fesses.

« Je vous l'avait dit, annonça Herry.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais faire dans les dortoirs des filles de toute façon, demanda Narcissa.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, dit-il en rigolant entraînant Severus dans son fou rire. »

Bellatrix arriva en trombe devant Herry.

« Il y a une sorte de monstre volant dans le dortoir et je ne sais pas ce que c'est, finit-elle. »

Harry eut presque pitié d'elle et faillit lui dire que ça ne le concernait absolument pas jusqu'à ce que la créature sorte du dortoir et commença à envahir la salle commune.

« On dirait des araignées volantes, dit Narcissa qui s'était cachée derrière Herry.  
-Et ce n'est franchement pas beau du tout, lança Harry légèrement effrayé.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu une telle créature dans les livres, remarqua Severus.  
-Moi non plus, et pourtant j'ai lu énormément de bouquins. »

Harry s'avança vers la créature et tenta de l'attraper, mais sa main passa au travers…

« J'avais dit que c'était fantomatique, déclara Severus, fier de lui.  
-C'est une illusion puissante ! Potter s'est bien débrouillé cette fois. A mon avis, c'est destiné à une personne ou plusieurs, chez les filles, je suppose. »

A ce moment, la créature fonça sur Herry et lui mordit la main.

« Aïe ! Je croyais que c'était fantomatique. Ce qui veut dire que plus on en a peur, plus elle devient vivante ! Il faut juste arrêter d'en avoir peur ou détruire la personne sur qui le sort a été lancé.  
-Tu veux tuer une personne ? S'offusqua Severus.  
-Mais non, juste proposer la contre formule, je l'ai lue quelque part. C'est une formule très simple, mais très efficace si tu veux faire peur à quelqu'un ! »

Harry regarda toutes les personnes et lança le contre sort sur Bellatrix. La créature disparut complètement sous les yeux rassurés de cette dernière.

« Bon, et bien, maintenant, il va être temps de faire peur aux courageux Gryffondors, annonça Herry avec un mauvais sourire.  
-J'adore ce sourire, lança Narcissa, pas du tout effrayé par Herry.  
-Moi, je vais adorer ce que Herry va trouver comme idée quand il fait cette tête là, renchérit Severus. »

Les autres Serpentards s'éloignèrent du trio et Bellatrix rentra calmement dans son dortoir. Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient courageux ? Sûrement pas Bellatrix…

« Ils veulent des araignées ? Je vais leur en donner moi des araignées, peut-être aussi quelques rats ! Mais, ça ne risque pas d'être des illusions. Peut-être aussi quelques artifices pourraient être drôles…  
-On pourrait les transformer en rats !  
-Oh non, Severus, ça ne risque plus d'être drôle, et je n'ai toujours pas digéré mes cheveux blonds ! Severus, je vais t'engager pour me faire des potions !  
-Ca marche, dit ce dernier avec un super sourire digne du maître des potions qu'Harry connaissait.  
-Narcissa, il faudrait que tu ailles dans les cuisines pour demander aux elfes de te faire des petits choux creux demain.  
-Où sont les cuisines ?  
-Tu vois le tableau de la coupe de fruits ? Il n'est pas très loin.  
-Ah oui, je vois ! Je n'y suis passée qu'une seule fois, mais je vois très bien.  
-Chatouille la poire et tu es dans les cuisines.  
-Comment l'as-tu découvert ?  
-Dumbledore me l'a dit en début d'année quand j'étais à l'infirmerie. »

Harry avait préparé un super plan, il ne manquait plus qu'un Gryffondor. De préférence une fille, de cette façon, il aurait accès aux dortoirs de tous.  
La chance voulut qu'il tombe sur une Anne en colère qui sortait de la salle commune. Il lui lança un sort de sommeil discret et la mit dans un placard. Grâce au gant, il prit l'apparence d'Anne et attendit que quelques Gryffondors ouvrent la salle commune.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la salle commune une Gabrielle et une Lily inquiètes lui sautèrent dessus.

« Oh, écoute Anne, on est désolées ! Black est un idiot, tu sais que tu devrais vraiment te concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit Gabrielle.  
-Gab a parfaitement raison, c'est un idiot parfait, de toute façon Potter et Black ne sont que des idiots bourrés de préjugés ridicules et…  
-Lily, tu pars sur un tout autre sujet où Anne et moi sommes d'accord avec les garçons.  
-Mais vous avez tord ! Herry est vraiment quelqu'un de très sympa, vous ne le connaissez pas ! C'est tout, et vous préférez faire comme tous les autres Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire croire Black et Potter.  
-Oui, mais bon Black qui embrasse une autre fille devant Anne n'est vraiment pas très sympa, dit Gabrielle.  
-Ca va aller les filles, je vais aller m'expliquer avec Black moi-même : je suis une grande fille, hein ! Je suis une fille, répéta Herry sans cesse.  
-Oui, tu es une fille, enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire, lança Lily en rigolant. »

Finalement, Harry décida que peut-être les filles ne devraient pas être touchées, quoique les propos de Gabrielle lui faisaient mal aux oreilles tout de même !  
Mais, avant qu'il puisse monter, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent devant le groupe.  
Gabrielle embrassa instantanément Remus qui ne se fit pas prier ! Après cette démonstration, Remus prit Gabrielle dans ses bras et attendit avec appréhension la future conversation.

« Ecoute, Anne, je suis vraiment désolée et je ne voulais…  
-C'est trop tard Black, tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit Lily.  
-Evans, ce n'est pas ta conversation, la coupa James.  
-Potter, pour une fois que tu n'es pas dans l'affaire, ferme là.  
-Je te signale que tu n'es pas non plus dans l'affaire. »

Harry rigolait intérieurement devant la conversation gamine au possible de ses parents, lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui.  
Remus le fixait, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, Harry mit son index devant la bouche pour lui dire de ne rien faire et surtout ne rien dire.  
Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et continua de serrer Gabrielle dans ses bras.

« …et de toute façon, on parle d'Anne ici, pas de ton nombril, qui, au passage, n'est pas le centre du monde, fulmina Lily.  
-D'accord, lança Harry. Lily, s'il te plaît, tu vas te calmer tout de suite.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles rassurantes.  
-Waouh Anne, je ne savais pas que tu avais du pouvoir sur Lily, rigola Sirius.  
-Si j'étais toi, je ne rigolerais pas Black. Ce que tu m'as fait est impardonnable, tu es si maladroit. Je me demande vraiment ce que les filles de Poudlard te trouvent, en tout cas, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi. »

Et Anne, enfin Harry, partit s'installer sur le canapé. Il sortit discrètement de sa poche une petite boule ronde qui faisait partie de la boîte à gags des jumeaux. Il la plaça contre le mur et, grâce à une illusion, la cacha : elle était maintenant indétectable et invisible aux yeux de tous !  
Il fut rejoint par le reste du groupe qui n'avait pas vu la petite manœuvre.

« Ecoute Anne, je crois que tu y es allée un peu fort avec Sirius. Tu sais, il t'aime vraiment mais…  
-Eh bien, il faudra qu'il regagne ma confiance, et pour le moment, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné. Et, tu sais Potter, quand on aime quelqu'un, on n'embrasse pas une autre personne.  
-D'accord, mais c'est Sirius, c'était très maladroit, je le reconnais mais c'est Sirius. Tiens pour te changer les idées, je vais te parler de notre super blague sur les Serpentards.  
-Quelle blague sur les Serpentards ? »

Harry vit Remus ouvrir de grands yeux et qui s'apprêtait à arrêter James.

« Bah, la blague pour les Serpentards. Celle dont on a parlé juste avant que Sirius arrive avec Noémie.  
-James, je ne pense pas qu'il est judicieux d'en dire plus là dessus.  
-Ah, tu veux dire l'illusion de la peur, c'est ça, lança Anne sous le regard surpris de Remus.  
-Oui, exactement !  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour une blague sur les Serpentards ? Je pense que tu as plus à craindre de Praott que de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment là, Remus eut une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux et ne lâcha plus Anne du regard, pour voir quelle blague Herry allait mettre en place. Il ne savait pas que c'était déjà trop tard…

« Franchement, je n'ai rien à craindre de Praott : ses blagues sont tellement nulles par rapport aux nôtres !  
-Bon, eh bien, après le trait de vantardise flagrante que je viens d'apercevoir, je vais me promener seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Euh, juste avant, j'aimerai parler avec Remus seule, on pourrait par exemple monter dans votre dortoir.  
-Euh, bien sûr, Anne, dit Remus. Viens, je vais te montrer notre dortoir.  
-Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, se moqua James en haussant les yeux au ciel. »

Harry suivit donc Remus dans son dortoir.

« Herry c'est toi ?  
-Bien sûr que c'est moi. Je peux aller aux toilettes ? Nan, parce que si je monte dans le dortoir des filles, les escaliers me rejetteront.  
-C'est uniquement pour ça que tu es monté ici ?  
-Bah oui, pour quoi d'autre voulais tu que je monte ?  
-Pour me dire quelle blague tu nous réservais ? Au fait, ça a bien marché ?  
-Je me suis fait mordre par une araignée volante parce qu'elle reflétait la plus belle peur de Bellatrix, tu trouves que ça a bien marché ?  
-Pas mal je pensais pas qu'elle aurait peur de ça, tu as trouvé la contre sort ?  
-Oui je l'avais lu quelque part, il est juste revenu au bon moment, mais vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir fait vraiment peur à Bellatrix. En y réfléchissant, c'était trop drôle ! »

Harry se faufila dans la salle de bain et commença à faire joujou avec les tuyaux de la douche : de cette façon, eux aussi auraient droit à une bonne douche froide, il mélangea certains ingrédients de potions gentiment donnés par Severus dans les shampoings. Il jeta sur tout ce qu'il avait trafiqué un puissant sort d'illusion afin que si Potter et Black tentaient de trouver ce qu'il avait fait, ils ne pourraient que faire choux blanc.  
Il tira la chasse d'eau et sortit de la chambre.

Il sortit vite de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le placard où Anne dormait toujours.  
Il lui écrivit une petite lettre et partit en laissant le placard ouvert et en enlevant le sortilège du sommeil.

* * *

Ce ne fût qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'Anne rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un bout de papier. Elle tenta de se remémorer pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se trouvait dans un placard. Elle se souvenait très bien que Sirius embrassait une fille devant elle et qu'elle s'était sentie complètement trahie, elle était alors sortie et trou noir plus aucune idée.  
Elle se mit alors à lire la lettre. 

_« Chère Anne,  
Je suis désolé de m'être servi de toi pour pouvoir me venger de Potter et compagnie, mais tu es la première Gryffondor que j'ai aperçu. Sans le vouloir, je me suis impliqué dans ta vie privée en mettant en garde Black pour ce qu'il t'avait fait, puisque lorsque que je suis rentré dans la salle commune, Gabrielle et Lily m'ont sauté dessus.  
Je sais très bien ce tu penses je suis un futur mage noir. Ne dit pas le contraire, Gabrielle me l'a dit, sinon je suis aussi désolé de l'affreuse nuit que tu vas passer : j'ai préparé une petite blague, en réponse à la blague des Maraudeurs.  
Si ça peut te venger, ne mange surtout pas les petits choux demain au petit déjeuner. Préviens Lily aussi, Black aura une apparence complètement différente et sera, je l'espère, ridicule, si cela peut te faire plaisir !  
Ne cherche pas la petite blague je l'ai trop bien cachée mais je n'ai rien mis dans les dortoirs, enfin dans les dortoirs des filles, sur ce à demain en cours.  
Herry Praott »_

Anne était un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait de lire : non seulement il avait pris son apparence, mais il avait aussi caché une blague !  
Quoique, la blague pour Sirius risquait d'être drôle, elle se promit de ne rien dire à James et Sirius. Par contre, elle préviendrait Gabrielle et Lily pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle rentra dans la salle commune, se dirigea directement vers Sirius, lui donna une belle baffe magistrale et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je crois qu'elle a bien réfléchi, dit James en rigolant.  
-Ce n'est pas du tout drôle James, j'ai mal !  
-Comme si tu ne rigolais pas à chaque fois que je me prends une claque d'Evans !  
-C'est pas du tout la même chose…  
-Anne est blessée, c'est compréhensible, expliqua Remus.  
-Oui peut-être mais ça fait mal ; dit Sirius toujours une main sur sa joue rougie. »

Remus avait senti que c'était bien Anne qui était rentrée, et non Herry, mais il savait que ce dernier n'était pas venu pour rien et il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver.  
Il décida d'en parler à ces trois autres amis.

« C'est bizarre, Anne ne sent pas la même odeur…  
-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Peter.  
-Ce qui veut dire que ce n'était pas Anne tout à l'heure, annonça fatalement Remus.  
-Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant, s'indigna James scandalisé.  
-Bah, c'est en ayant les deux odeurs que j'ai pu comparer, pas avant ! Je ne connais pas aussi bien Anne que Peter.  
-Oh mince, lança alors James.  
-Quoi encore, s'énerva Sirius.  
-Il savait pour la blague des Serpentards, il savait, donc, elle a eu lieu et là, oh Merlin, il a sûrement laissé quelque chose ici ! »

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Sirius et Peter, Remus s'en doutait déjà ! Après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout et allèrent se coucher en se disant que Praott devenait de plus en plus faible. James, surtout, se disait que Praott n'était finalement pas un très bon adversaire puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire et le plongea dans une rage sans nom.  
Il commença à balancer son oreiller contre le mur en pestant contre le futur mage noir.

« Euh James, tu peux m'expliquer là ? Demanda doucement Sirius.  
-Tu as vu comment il a calmé Lily !  
-Ah, j'avais oublié cette histoire, dit Remus.  
-Eh bien, moi, je n'ai absolument pas oublié ! Comment se fait-il qu'il y arrive alors que moi. Je le déteste ! Je jure que je vais le surpasser dans toutes les matières, il va payer ! Je jure qu'il va payer, hurla James.  
-D'accord, mais pour l'instant on se calme. On respire un grand coup et on se calme, tempéra Sirius. »

James se calma doucement et finit par trouver le sommeil tout en rêvant d'étrangler un certain garçon se trouvant à Serpentard.  
Hélas pour tous les Gryffondors, Herry avait prévu la blague la plus horrible qui soit ! Vers une heure du matin, tous les lions furent réveillés par un cri strident provenant de la salle commune…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan ? James, je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose.  
-Alors là, Sirius, tu me fais de la peine, je n'y suis pour rien du tout !  
-Oh Merlin, mes oreilles, je vais devenir sourd, gémit Remus.  
-On est le matin ? Demanda Peter complètement ensommeillé.  
-Oui, le matin, mais ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller en cours, répondit James.  
-**POTTER **! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit infernal ?  
-J'en sais rien Evans ! Laisse-moi dormir, quoique là, c'est impossible. »

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et aussi soudainement que le bruit était arrivé, il s'arrêta.

« Bon, je retourne au lit moi, déclara James complètement dans les vapes. »

Tous suivirent son exemple, mais à peine vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin tous rendormis, le même cri strident déchira le silence.

« **NON** ! Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais m'énerver ! Commença James.  
-Je veux dormir, gémit Remus.  
-C'est vraiment pas drôle, je suis sûr que c'est Mimi qui hurle comme ça, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait aller la voir plus souvent !  
-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Sirius !  
-**POTTER**, je te jure que tu ne vas pas finir cette nuit vivant, si tu n'arrêtes pas tes bêtises !  
-Evans, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais fait une blague où je ne peux pas dormir de la nuit !  
-Non, même si tu es complètement stupide, tu n'aurais pas fait cela, mais qui ?  
-Praott, je suis sûr que ce maudit Serpentard y est pour quelque chose.  
-Bah voyons et il aurait déposé quelque chose dans la salle commune peut-être…  
-Euh, vu que le cri vient de s'arrêter, je propose que vous retourniez vous coucher avant de vous entre tuer, dit très philosophiquement Remus. »

Mais, bien sûr, environ une demi-heure plus tard le même manège se reproduisit et ainsi de suite jusqu'au matin. Chez les lions, aucun élève n'avait pu dormir, les Maraudeurs maudissaient Praott et tout le reste des lions maudissaient les Serpentards en général.  
Cependant, cette journée n'allait certainement pas s'améliorer, Sirius et James avaient pour habitude de se doucher en même temps…

« **AHHH **! Par Merlin, par tous les sorciers de cette planète, qui a coupé l'eau chaude ! Pourquoi, il n'y a pas d'eau chaude ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fou, je vous jure que Praott va souffrir plus que l'enfer…  
-James, quand on se lave très vite ça passe plutôt bien, et puis après la nuit inexistante qu'on a eu, c'est un bon réveil.  
-Sirius, tu vas arrêter de raconter des bêtises et… »

A cet instant, James explosa de rire, suivi peu après par Sirius.

« Il se passe quoi les garçons ? Demanda Remus »

Mais les deux garçons parlèrent en même temps et Remus ne comprit que quelques fragments de phrases avec les mots couleur, cheveux et drôle.  
Lorsque les deux garçons sortirent de la salle de bain, ce fût Remus qui explosa de rire cette fois ci.

« Oh par Merlin…vous…avez…les…cheveux… »

A ce moment là, James et Sirius comprirent qu'ils avaient ri aux dépends de l'autre mais que eux-mêmes devait avoir la même malédiction…

« James, tu as une magnifique chevelure verte et argent en épis, on dirait un champ de bataille Serpentardesque.  
-Tu plaisantes Sirius, n'est ce pas ?  
-Ai-je pour habitude d'être sérieux ?  
-D'accord, toi, tu as une magnifique chevelure grasse d'une couleur dont je ne connais même pas le nom, un mélange entre du vert et du gris…et on a l'impression que tes cheveux sont dégoulinants de graisse. »

Quand James disait qu'on avait l'impression que les cheveux de Black dégoulinaient de graisse c'était un euphémisme, les cheveux de Black étaient vraiment gras, mais tellement gras, que quelques gouttes de graisse tombaient à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement.

Autant dire qu'au petit déjeuner, tous les Gryffondors semblaient dormir debout. Mais l'attraction principale était bien sûr James et Sirius, vu que Remus et Peter avaient préféré ne pas se laver. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vu, Remus se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à dire aux garçons que 'Anne' était allée dans la salle de bain, maintenant il comprenait.

Il lança un regard en coin à Herry qui semblait ravi de sa blague, tandis que James et Sirius lui lançaient un regard glacial.

« Bon, pour se remettre d'une nuit difficile et d'une journée qui va être pire, rien de mieux que de bien manger, lança Remus en prenant un petit chou et se servant d'un bon bol de café.  
-Sur ce point, tu as parfaitement raison, dit Sirius qui voyait tout le monde le regarder d'une façon horrifiée.  
-Je sens que cette journée va être longue, heureusement que ce week-end on a un match de Quidditch. Le dernier de l'année, celui qui nous désignera premiers ou seconds.  
-James, à mon avis, sauf si Serpentard perd de beaucoup de points face à Poufsouffle, on va être second. Et je ne te parle pas du fait, si on perd contre Serdaigle, c'est une bonne équipe tout de même, fit remarquer Sirius tout en prenant un petit chou.  
-Tu es pessimiste Sirius. Premièrement on va gagner contre Serdaigle, deuxièmement, bon d'accord, aucune mauvaise foi, la coupe risque de nous passer entre les doigts et ça je ne le supporte pas. Evans avait raison, il est plus fort que moi, je me sens tellement minable, le futur mage noir est plus fort que moi !  
-Crois-tu vraiment que le fait de parler aux serpents veuille fatalement dire que c'est un futur mage noir ? Je t'en prie James, on a passé toutes nos vacances avec lui jamais il n'a fait un geste contre nous, il aurait pu nous tuer ou même capturer des dizaines de fois et il n'a rien fait, sans oublier le fait que, sa cicatrice, tu te rappelles ?  
-Tu me contredis, Remus ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai tort alors que tu me connais depuis six ans maintenant ? Je crois que tu dois être toujours sous son effet…  
-James, arrête d'être aussi braqué contre lui, je t'en prie, essaie de faire la part des choses…  
-Tu me déçois Lunard, tu me déçois terriblement.  
-Sirius, aide-moi à le raisonner.  
-Mais Remus, je suis d'accord avec lui, j'ai été éduqué dans une famille à fond dans la magie noire, on m'a toujours dit que n'importe quel fourchelangue tourne en très mauvais sorcier.  
-Alors n'importe quel fils d'une de ces familles tourne à être mangemort, de même que n'importe quel vampire ou loup-garou est au service du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est ça ?  
-Non, il y a toujours des exceptions, dit James, Sirius et toi en êtes une.  
-Et si Praott était lui aussi une exception ?  
-Non, c'est tout sauf une exception Remus, lança méchamment Peter, tu vois depuis le début, il me déteste et je ne lui ai rien fait. Si je me retrouve seul quelque part, il m'attaquera ! La preuve c'est qu'il a pris mon apparence. Il n'hésite pas à s'infiltrer dans notre salle commune pour y placer des pièges, c'est un rusé, et il vous a eu par ruse uniquement. Il ne faut jamais lui accorder sa confiance, il vous trahira par derrière. »

Sirius et James eux avaient hésité à répondre à Remus, ses propos étaient tout de même justes, mais la colère de Peter les conforta dans leur position.

« Peter a raison, dit Sirius, si il avait été une exception, il aurait été à Gryffondor.  
-Parce que vous croyez qu'à Gryffondor, ce sont tous des saints, de futurs Aurors, de futurs héros ? Vous croyez qu'il n'y aura aucun mangemorts parmi les Gryffondors ?  
-Bien sûr que je le crois Remus, un Gryffondor ne peut pas être un mangemort, c'est impossible.  
-Je vous adore les gars, mais, redescendez sur terre, tout le monde n'est pas un ange à Gryffondor, pour preuve le comportement de Nicolas !  
-C'était juste un pari.  
-Puis un jour le pari sera de faire partie des mangemorts, continua Remus… »

Les garçons discutaient faiblement, quand Lily vit la coiffure de Potter, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivie par Gabrielle et Anne.  
Cette dernière vit aussi la coiffure de Sirius et son rire redoubla, elle dirigea son regard vers la table des Serpentards et tomba dans le regard glacial de Praott.  
Ce dernier changea complètement son expression et lui fit un sourire ponctué d'un clin d'œil, ce changement radical étonna Anne, peut-être que, oui, peut-être que Lily avait raison sur certains points…

Elles s'assirent à un bout de table et Gabrielle se servit des petits choux, des croissants et un bon morceau de bacon, Lily, elle ne prit que quelques petits choux et un pain au chocolat avec un bon bol de chocolat chaud, ce fût à ce moment là qu'Anne se rappela de la lettre.

« Ne manger pas les petits choux, dit-elle tout d'un coup.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Lily.  
-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas bons enfin Praott m'a prévenue de ne pas les manger. »

D'un coup, Lily les reposa dans le panier et Gabrielle fit de même.

« Depuis quand tu parles avec Praott ? Demanda Lily avec un air de 'Je le savais'.  
-Je ne parle pas avec lui, j'ai juste eu une lettre de lui.  
-Une lettre d'un futur mage noir, ça doit être excitant non ? Lança Gabrielle.  
-Très drôle Gabrielle, j'en ai marre de me répéter : ce n'est pas un futur mage noir.  
-Et sur ce point là, je vais être d'accord avec Lily. Gabrielle, il aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi, il m'a juste endormie et enfermée dans un placard.  
-Ah, oui, alors, ça, c'est tellement romantique, s'amusa Gabrielle.  
-Il a pris mon apparence, d'après ce que j'ai compris, pour mettre une blague pour se venger des maraudeurs.  
-Quand ? demanda Lily.  
-Hier, je suis partie de la salle commune quand Sirius, enfin vous voyez. Et là, je suis re-rentrée, ce n'était pas moi. Il a dit dans sa lettre que vous lui aviez sautée dessus.  
-Oh mon dieu, j'ai dit que c'était un mage noir, dit Gabrielle.  
-Oui il l'a mentionné, expliqua Anne.  
-Et il a vu la bagarre avec Potter alors, déclara songeusement Lily, je n'avais pas compris comment tu avais réussi à me calmer aussi rapidement, voilà la réponse c'était lui.  
-Euh les filles, ce qui veut dire que le bruit strident c'est lui aussi.  
-Ca, j'avais deviné, dit Anne, il s'est excusé à l'avance dans sa lettre, et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il n'est pas un aspirant mage noir. Et si vous aviez vu le sourire qu'il m'a fait il était magnifique.  
-Tu sais que tu es censée regarder Sirius et lui le trouver magnifique.  
-Enfin bon tout cela pour dire qu'à mon avis avec Snape et lui, les potions ça doit être facile donc pas de petit choux ce matin, j'ai hâte de voir ce que Sirius va avoir, dit Anne avec une lueur de vengeance.  
-Des fois, avec ce regard là…tu me fais peur, remarqua Gabrielle. »

Du coup les trois filles attendaient patiemment que la blague du Serpentard ait lieu, mais rien ne vint et Anne parût un instant déçue jusqu'à ce que Sirius se lève et ce mette à chanter une chanson d'amour, il alla directement jusqu'à Anne et mit un genou à terre.

« Pourras-tu m'excuser de n'être qu'un garçon débile, doublé d'une stupidité jamais atteinte dans l'enceinte de ce château ? Pour me faire pardonner, je jure que je ferais trois de tes désirs les plus chers, sur mon honneur de sorcier.  
-Tout ce que je veux ? Demanda Anne très, mais alors très intéressée !  
-Oui, pour me faire pardonner de ma…  
-Ca va, j'ai compris le principe. »

Soudain Remus se leva et fit la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Poudlard ait connu à Gabrielle qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
En récompense, il reçut un magnifique baiser et le plus beau câlin, tout le monde se taisait et regardait sûrement l'un des plus beaux couples de Poudlard : pour tout le monde, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Gabrielle et Remus étaient faits pour être ensemble à jamais.  
Mais, bien sûr, le plus drôle fut Potter, il commença à se lever et se diriger vers Lily. Cette dernière, sentant le coup venir, se demanda un instant si elle allait rester devant tout le monde et se faire humilier, quoiqu'elle puisse tourner tout ça à son propre avantage.

« Oh Lily, depuis que je t'ai vue, je t'ai instantanément aimé, tu me hantes nuits et jours. Tu es ma nymphe, ma muse, dès que je te vois, je…  
-Oui, bon, ça va, je crois que j'ai compris, ça ne te va vraiment pas d'être sous l'effet d'une potion Potter !  
-Je ferai tout ce qu'il te plaira, pour avoir seulement un sourire de ta part.  
-D'accord, alors premièrement j'aimerais que tu reconnaisses publiquement que tu es un enfant gâté pourri, arrogant de première et aveuglé par de stupides préjugés.  
-Je…  
-Oh non, pas si facilement, tu montes sur la table et tu le cries assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. »

James fit exactement ce qu'elle lui demanda et Lily lui sourit, elle avait remporté une grande victoire aujourd'hui, même si c'était la faute à une potion.  
La plupart des garçons riaient ainsi que quelques filles, mais le groupe de 'fans' de Potter et Black ne riait absolument pas : comment ces deux filles osaient-elles se moquer ainsi que leurs idoles !

La potion était de très courte durée et lorsqu'elle prit fin, Sirius et James s'assirent honteux et furieux de ce qu'ils avaient dit, alors que Remus était d'une jolie couleur rouge, Peter quand à lui n'avait rien eu, il n'aimait pas les petits choux, préférant de loin les croissants, le bacon et toutes sortes de nourritures plus consistantes.  
Le temps d'aller en cours arriva bien vite et chacun se leva, les sixième années avaient cours avec un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : un homme d'aspect sévère qui n'était autre que leur professeur d'astronomie. Ce dernier, ayant peu d'horaires, avait accepté de prendre en charge quelques classes, il s'y connaissait légèrement mais vu qu'on était à la fin de l'année, il n'aurait que des révisons à faire faire.

« Bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'avez pas vraiment fait énormément de choses : les Détraqueurs, quelques monstres de la nuit, mais je suis au regret de constater que votre niveau est quasiment nul face à la magie noire. »

''' _Alors ça c'est un joli discours d'entré en matière, franchement très joli. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû avoir ce prof dès le départ. '''_

« D'après votre ancien professeur avec qui j'ai beaucoup parlé, je connais à peu près ceux qui font leur forte tête et je suis surpris de constater que vous Mr Praott soyez un élément extrêmement perturbateur d'après lui. Pourtant dans ma classe, vous êtes discret.  
-Contrairement à vous monsieur, notre ancien professeur n'y connaissait rien.  
-5 points pour Serpentard, très judicieuse remarque »

'''_Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, j'hallucine, dîtes moi que je rêve, il fait du rentre dedans au prof maintenant lui. Merlin, il manquait plus que ça ! Ca ne suffisait pas d'être un futur mage noir, il faut en plus qu'il soit le chouchou du prof ! Mais dans quel monde je vis…'''_

Le professeur passa le cours entier à parler de la magie noire et de ces effets, il avait l'air de bien s'y connaître malgré son jeune âge, Harry ne lui donnait sûrement pas plus de 25 ans.  
Par pur réflexe, il toucha sa cicatrice, même lorsqu'il était sous une apparence différente, elle restait toujours là.  
Il ne vit pas le regard surpris du professeur, ce dernier observait cette cicatrice très étrange pour lui. On pouvait sentir qu'elle était spéciale, c'était fascinant…  
Les Serpentard sortirent enchantés du cours qu'ils avaient eu, les Gryffondors restaient plus réservés, sauf Lily qui était heureuse d'en savoir plus sur la magie noire et surtout sur le moyen de la combattre.

* * *

Le cours suivant était Soin aux créatures magiques et comme l'avait dit au début d'année le professeur, ils avaient étudiés les araignées, les fées et autres créatures et, maintenant, on passait aux serpents.  
Harry ne voulait pas spécialement en arriver à cette extrémité, même si tout le monde savait qu'il était fourchelangue, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de parler avec les serpents, du moins devant la foule.  
Le professeur Bears apporta trois grosses caisses. 

« Grâce à Hagrid, j'ai réussi à trouver plusieurs sortes de serpents, il y a ici trois grandes familles. Dans la première caisse il y a des serpents non magiques, comme on en voit dans les zoos moldus. Dans la deuxième caisse, on trouve ce qu'on appelle des hybrides, d'apparence normal pour un moldu, ils possèdent quelques pouvoirs magiques, mais d'une importance minime. La troisième caisse contient, au contraire, des serpents magiques, et d'apparence, enfin vous verrez. »

Il ouvrit la première caisse et sortit un long boa, il était magnifique. Harry essayait de se concentrer sur le boa parce que dans sa tête, c'était la java. Il entendait non seulement les discussions de ses camarades, mais aussi celles des serpents et faire la part des choses était très difficile.  
Il essaya de se boucher les oreilles mais il entendait toujours les bruits.

« Herry, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Snape inquiet.  
-Dis leur de se taire…c'est affreux.  
-Je…Tu sais qu'on ne parle pas tant que ça… »

_/Dès que je sors de cette caisse je mors la première main qui passe, pas de chance pour elle.  
-Pousse toi le jaune, tu ne vois pas que c'était ma place.  
-Eh oh, je te signale que tu me rampes dessus là ! Tu veux te battre…  
-Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de travers, je t'électrocute.  
-Tout de suite les grands mots, je te signale que moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs./_

« Praott, ça ne va pas ? »

Harry se mettait les mains sur les oreilles et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière pour faire partir les voix.

« Faîtes les taire…faîtes les taire.  
-Mais la classe est calme…ce qui est pour une fois exceptionnel, bon j'avoue que les sifflements ne sont pas spécialement attrayant mais…  
-Herry, il n'y a que toi qui puisses les faire taire, ajouta doucement Severus.

_/Ca y est la boîte est ouverte, à l'assaut, la première chose que je vois je mords…  
-Bon, tu vas arrêter de me chercher, je te signale que je fais trois mètres de plus que toi et ma force est plus importante.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cette humain à danser comme ça /_

Harry regarda intensément le serpent dans les yeux.

_/Quoi tu veux ma photo, espèce d'humain sans importance, moi, je veux juste manger, je commence à avoir faim, deux semaines sans manger ça creuse./_

Le boa avait faim, Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire, et en plus il l'agressait, non mais il se prenait pour qui, ce serpent là !

« Il a faim, dit simplement Harry au professeur  
-Qui ça ? demanda le professeur qui n'avait pas tout suivi.  
-Le boa, il n'a pas mangé depuis deux semaines. »

La classe était calme tout d'un coup, on n'entendait que les sifflements incessants des serpents.

_/Ca y est libre…je suis libre…tiens une jambe, si je montais dessus, ça pourrait être drôle./_

Harry se mit alors à rire, la classe regardait toujours Herry comme si il était devenu fou, bien sûr tout le monde avait compris qu'il comprenait les serpents mais bon…

« Il y a quelqu'un qui va avoir une mauvaise surprise, dit-il alors d'un ton calme. »

Soudainement Aline, une Gryffondor, se leva en hurlant, on ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Yaunserpentsurmajambe…  
-Quoi ? demanda Sirius.  
-Il y a un serpent sur ma jambe. »

Le professeur sembla se réveiller et remit le boa ainsi que la petite couleuvre dans la caisse.

« C'était un serpent inoffensif mademoiselle, pas la peine de crier comme ça. »

La plupart des personnes rigolaient, surtout les Serpentards bien sûr.

« Bien donc c'était un boa et une couleuvre, quelqu'un peut me dire d'autre types de serpents non magiques ?  
-Un cobra ?  
-Oui Mademoiselle Evans, c'est exact.  
-Un anaconda, lança James, fier de lui.  
-Exact, quoi d'autre ?  
-La vipère, déclara Harry  
-Oui, quoi d'autre ?  
-Le serpent à sonnette, le serpent corail, il en existe énormément.  
-C'est tout à fait exact, Monsieur Snape.  
-Maintenant, passons à la deuxième caisse, ces serpents là sont nés grâce à un accouplement entre un serpent non magique et un serpent magique…

_/La caisse bouge. Lumière, je vois de la lumière, première dehors. Ah ! Une main, il y a une main qui m'a attrapée, tiens prends ça /_

Les élèves virent une légère étincelle provenant d'un serpent, on aurait dit une petite vipère.

« Voilà la vipère flambante, autant les vipères peuvent vous mordre et cracher du venin autant celle là ne fera que des étincelles, elle est d'ailleurs souvent responsable de nombreux feux dans les forêts. »

_/C'est quoi tous ces humains qui me regardent, je veux revenir dans la boîte, j'ai peur. Mais c'est qu'il me tient fort en plus, tiens pour la peine./_

Une petite flamme se forma au niveau de sa peau et surpris le professeur la lâcha. Elle se faufila entre les jambes le plus vite possible pour s'enfuir et se cacher, mais une main l'arrêta à nouveau.

_/Lâche moi, je veux partir, tu en veux toi aussi du feu…  
-Non, je n'en veux pas spécialement et sache qu'ici que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir peur, ils ont tous peur de toi !  
-Un humain qui me parle et que je comprends, j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie, tu dis qu'ils ont peur de moi ?  
-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils ont tous sauté le plus loin possible de toi ?  
-Tu sais que tu es sympa pour un humain toi. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de chaleur, tu veux bien me prendre avec toi ?  
-Vas-y, te gêne pas, de toute façon, ils sont tous mort de peur, alors…  
-Je peux…je peux me nicher dans ton cou ?  
-On dirait presque que tu es timide, je suis sûre que tu es une femelle.  
-Ouais, espèce de macho /_

Harry éclata de rire, pendant que le serpent se nicha tendrement dans son cou.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, lança Severus prudemment.  
-Elle m'a traité de macho, tu penses vraiment que je suis un macho ?  
-Tu t'es fait traiter de macho par un serpent ?  
-Oui le comble, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle est timide.  
-Non, ça je ne peux pas imaginer… »

La classe avait bien sûr écouté la conversation et Lily, ainsi que la plupart des élèves, éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien je suppose que le serpent vous a adopté, les rumeurs sont donc vérifiées. On peut passer à la troisième caisse, mais j'aimerais quelques noms de serpents hybrides avant.  
-L'anaconda des neiges ?  
-Exact.  
-La couleuvre psychique ?  
-Oui, un serpent très intéressant, mais aussi légèrement dangereux, je n'ai aucun spécimen sur moi. Donc la troisième boîte… »

Il ouvrit la troisième boîte et un serpent marron exactement comme la caisse en sortit, une fois sur l'herbe sa couleur devint verte, on ne le voyait pratiquement plus.

« Ceci est un serpent caméléon, il se fond totalement dans la nature et est très dur à attraper, il étouffe ses proies grâce à ses anneaux. On le nomme l'analéonis. »

Le professeur attrapa le serpent avant qu'il n'aille trop loin et le remit dans la caisse. Il mit des gants et prit un nouveau serpent, mauve cette fois ci.

« Ce serpent par contre est légèrement plus dangereux pour nous, enfin ceux qui ont un pouvoir magique. Il se nourrit de puissance grâce à des sortes de petits capteurs qu'il a sur la peau du ventre. Instinctivement, il ira vers la personne la plus puissante et tentera de lui prendre sa magie. Quelques sorciers sont devenus ainsi des cracmols. C'est aussi pour cela qu'on l'appelle le voleur magique. Passons à un autre serpent tout aussi intéressant... »

Il remit le serpent mauve dans la caisse et sortit un serpent vert émeraude, une couleur divine qui était hypnotique. Personne n'avait vu le professeur mettre des lunettes transparentes, oubliant au passage de refermer la caisse.

« Ceci est un serpent magnifique mais très hypnotique, il envoûte ses proies grâce à sa beauté, une nouvelle sorte de Narcisse. La proie, une fois hypnotisée, ne peut plus bouger et attend la mort sans le savoir, c'est la raison des lunettes, juste une petite surface peut empêcher les ondes magiques qu'il envoie d'atteindre nos yeux. »

Personne ne disait rien, tous étaient sous le charme du petit serpent.

« Certains l'appellent le charmeur mais son nom est Hypnocissque. »

Une fois, le serpent hors de vue, les élèves reprirent leurs esprits, Harry sentit que le serpent autour de son cou se tendait, voir resserrait l'étau.

_/Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Harry au serpent.  
-Le mauve est dehors et il vient directement vers toi./_

« Bah voyons, dit Harry.  
-Quoi ? Demanda Severus.  
-Devine qui n'est pas resté dans la boîte… »

A ce moment là, le serpent mauve jaillit devant Harry et se précipita sur lui.

« Et, comme par hasard, c'est sur moi qu'il vient, dit Harry.  
-C'est une tare de nos jours d'être puissant.  
-Tu fais dans le sarcasme toi maintenant ! »

Harry reculait à chaque fois que le serpent avançait, le professeur avait remis son gant et se précipitait sur la petite chose mauve.

_/Arrête, dit Harry./_

Le serpent s'arrêta instantanément et Harry remercia le ciel d'être fourchelangue.

_/Retourne gentiment d'où tu viens sans faire d'histoire, tenta très finement Harry.  
-Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, même si tu parles ma langue.  
-D'accord et si je dis s'il te plaît ? Pensa stupidement Harry.  
-Que m'offres-tu en échanges ?  
-J'ai besoin de ma puissance pour détruire Voldemort, si tu me la prends non seulement le monde sorcier sombrera mais aussi le tien. Voldemort parle le fourchelangue mais n'a aucune estime pour les tiens, je pourrais prendre soin de toi./_

Harry fit signe au professeur de s'arrêter et de ne pas toucher au serpent.

_/Mais il faut bien que je me nourrisse pour survivre.  
-Tu ne te nourris que de magie ?  
-Oui, exclusivement, mais je ne prends pas toute la magie, seulement lorsqu'on est en danger, si je te prends une partie de ta puissance, elle se régénèrera, surtout vu la puissance que tu as.  
-Si je te prends avec moi et que tu m'enlèves un peu de ma magie, qu'ai-je en échange ?  
-Un don.  
-Un don ? Lequel ?  
-La télépathie, pas à un niveau très élevé, enfin si tu arrives à t'en servir. Aucun sorcier qui a reçu ce don ne sait s'en servir, c'est pour cela que personne ne connaît cette particularité chez nous.  
-Et comment dois-je faire pour découvrir de quelle façon il marche ?  
-Ca, c'est ton problème, moi je t'offre juste la possibilité de parler avec des gens par la pensée.  
-D'accord, ça marche, essaie de pas me prendre toute ma magie./_

Harry se baissa, souleva sa manche, on pouvait voir une peau pâle sans aucun trace, ni aucun marque, juste une peau pâle. Le serpent s'enroula autour du poignet et commença à prendre la magie d'Harry.

Le professeur avait tenté d'empêcher cela mais Harry avait crée un mur autour de lui. Une fois le serpent rassasié, il resta autour du poignet et Harry regarda alors le professeur.

« Je vais le garder avec moi, je lui ait promis sa sécurité.  
-Mais…c'est extrêmement dangereux.  
-On a un accord, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Soudainement Harry s'écroula par terre, le retrait de magie rendait légèrement plus faible le donneur et comme Harry avait en plus crée le mur, il était tout simplement épuisé.

* * *

Il se réveilla le soir même dans… 

''' _Non pas ça, pitié ne me dîtes pas que je suis dans cet endroit. Je suis en enfer, un enfer blanc qui sent le désinfectant mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi…'''_

« Mr Praott je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé, commença Pomfresh.  
-Oui, laissez moi devinez, il y a un mur ?  
-Non.  
-Comment ça non ? Je peux partir…  
-Eh bien, à mon grand regret, oui. Mais je veux absolument que vous vous reposiez, dormir beaucoup et faire peu de magie. Le serpent ne vous en a pas pris énormément mais assez pour que vous vous sentiez épuisé.  
-Oui, mais elle va se renouveler, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, elle l'est déjà vous avez une capacité de récupération assez étonnante, en tout cas pour restituez votre magie, mais pas énorme en ce qui concerne votre santé physique alors repos.  
-Bien mon capitaine.  
-Arrêtez de faire le clown, dit-elle avec un sourire, et allez manger dans la grande salle.  
-Oui, chef. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il courut jusqu'à la grande salle et constata avec soulagement qu'il était loin d'être le dernier, il manquait beaucoup de monde. Il faut dire qu'avec le match de Quidditch qui se préparait tout le monde faisait de l'entraînement intensif. Dimanche, c'était Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, et la semaine suivante on aurait le droit à Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ainsi que la remise de la coupe de Quidditch. Harry avait hâte d'y être, il se voyait déjà avec la coupe entre les mains puis elle irait sûrement dans la salle des trophées.

Severus et Narcissa entrèrent ensemble et s'installèrent autour d'Herry.

« Alors tout va bien ?  
-Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
-Tu savais que dans le genre 'J'attire les problèmes', tu es le champion ?  
-Oui, je mérite une médaille !  
-Bon, qu'est ce que tu as dit au serpent mauve ? Au voleur de magie ?  
-On a fait un pacte, il se nourrit de ma magie et en contre partie il m'offre un don.  
-Un don ? demanda Severus dubitatif.  
-Oui, la télépathie.  
-Quoi tu peux lire dans nos têtes ? S'exclama horrifié Severus.  
-Non, il m'a dit que ce don qui avait été accordé aux sorciers ne s'était jamais manifesté au donneur de magie.  
-En gros, tu as un don en sommeil en toi et tu dois trouver comment le réveiller ?  
-Exactement Narcissa, d'ailleurs j'aimerais beaucoup m'entraîner ce soir dans une salle de classe et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi Severus.  
-Et moi ? Je ne peux pas venir ?  
-Si bien sûr que tu peux Narcissa ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit.  
-Ca marche pour moi alors.  
-On se retrouve dans notre salle commune après ma retenue avec Rusard, le couvre feu risque d'être largement dépassé quand je reviendrais de ma retenue, donc vous pouvez toujours refuser.  
-Oh non ! Je te signale que je suis préfète !  
-Oui, mais tu essaies juste de l'oublier légèrement.  
-Très bien.  
-D'accord pour moi aussi, lança Severus.»

Autour des autres tables, le fait de voir Herry venir dîner était un bon signe, personne ne s'en inquiétait vraiment. Seule Lily avait eu un peu peur mais elle avait confiance en Herry, il ne ferait pas quelque chose de complètement irraisonnable, quoique…

Les maraudeurs, quant à eux, regardaient le serpent qui était toujours autour du cou d'Herry et savaient que le mauve était autour de son poignet.

« Vous avez remarqué qu'il ne portait pas de marque au poignet, lança doucement Remus.  
-Je ne crois pas que ça veuille dire réellement quelque chose, réfléchit James, on le savait déjà avant, il nous avait montré son poignet au nouvel an.  
-Pourquoi, pour moi au contraire ça veut tout dire, dit Sirius.  
-Tu crois vraiment que le seigneur des Ténèbres marque ses serviteurs alors qu'ils sont toujours à Poudlard sous les yeux de Dumbledore ?  
-Exactement, répliqua Peter.  
-Bon d'accord vous deux, vous marquez un point, céda Sirius qui doutait de plus en plus… »

James ne voulait pas l'avouer mais, il fallait bien le dire, il commençait à douter lui aussi. Herry aurait très bien pu envoyer n'importe quel serpent sur eux, tout comme au nouvel an. De plus, il s'était énormément confié à James, ce dernier en savait beaucoup sur la vie d'Herry Praott. Il n'avait jamais rien fait contre eux. James ne savait plus où il en était, ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il était jaloux de Herry Praott.

* * *

Le soir même Harry fut surpris de trouver Lily et Potter devant le bureau de Rusard. 

« Waouh, je ne vais pas être seul à brosser toutes les tapisseries ce soir ?  
-T'emballe pas Praott ce n'est que pour une semaine.  
-Bah, au moins, vous me tiendrez compagnie, ça fait quoi, déjà deux semaines que je nettoie ce château de fond en comble et il y a toujours autant de saleté, un coup de main serait le bienvenu !  
-Oh non, nettoyer les tapisseries ? Je préférais les bonnes vieilles retenues moldues moi, on te donne du travail scolaire à faire.  
-Ah oui, ça t'aurait plus ça, Evans. Tout comme ça t'a plu sûrement de m'humilier publiquement !  
-Tu demandais si gentiment ce que tu pouvais faire pour moi, je te l'ai dit et tu l'as fait…  
-J'étais sous un sortilège…  
-Pas tout à fait, c'était une potion dans les petits choux, répliqua Lily.  
-Quoi, c'est toi qui l'as mise ?  
-Non, mais c'était très drôle.  
-Attend une potion ? Snape ? Oh, je vais tuer Snape…  
-Snape n'a fait que m'écouter. Je lui ai demandé une potion, il me l'a faîte. Il est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je le trouve vraiment très doué en potion.  
-Toi ?  
-Non, le Pape, parce que ça ne t'est pas passé par la tête que c'était moi ?  
-Bien sûr que si, mais je ne fais pas de conclusions trop hâtives…  
-C'est bien la première fois et à tort en plus ! Je me suis juste vengé de votre blague hilarante, mais stupide sur Black.  
-Quel Black, demande Lily.  
-La pire de toute : Bellatrix.  
-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Potter, tu nettoieras la salle des trophées ! Evans les tapisseries du troisième étage et Praott, tu nettoieras la grande salle de fond en comble !  
-Pas de problème, déclara Praott satisfait.  
-Non mais, Herry, ne me dis pas que tu es content en plus, hallucina Lily.  
-Bah si, c'est la plus belle pièce !  
-C'est la plus grande !  
-C'est la plus visitée, donc les elfes y font souvent le ménage. »

Les trois adolescents partirent dans des directions différentes avec un sceau, un balai et une serpillière.  
Harry s'allongea sur la table des Gryffondors et regarda le plafond, c'était un magnifique ciel étoilé, grâce à la pratique constante de la magie sans baguette et surtout du sort de nettoyage, Harry était devenu très fort.  
Les fenêtres furent parfaitement propres en quelques minutes, puis vint le sol et les tables, les murs et les poutres.

Tout était parfaitement propre, c'était magnifique, il ne manquait plus que des couleurs chaudes pour en faire une salle conviviale.  
Au bout de deux heures il retourna voir Rusard afin de récupérer sa baguette, ce dernier était allé voir le résultat et n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

* * *

Le couvre feu n'était passé que de quelques minutes quand il entra dans la salle commune il monta dans le dortoir, suivit par Snape et Narcissa.  
Il appliqua le sortilège d'invisibilité sur Severus et Narcissa, puis sur lui-même pour pouvoir sortir sans être aperçu. 

Il choisit une salle de classe très proche de la salle commune des Serpentard, il avait aussi pris soin d'enlever les deux serpents et de les cacher dans son lit bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

« Bien je me suis aperçu que si, pendant un combat, je devenais aveugle, je perdais tous mes moyens et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Severus.  
-Je vais me bander les yeux et mettre un sortilège dessus pour ne rien voir, j'aimerais que vous m'attaquiez tous les deux avec n'importe quel sortilège, le but étant que j'arrive à les éviter, bien sûr.  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Harry sortit un vieux bandeau et l'attacha autour de ses yeux, puis lança le sortilège pour que le bandeau lui couvre parfaitement la vue.  
Le début fut une vraie catastrophe, Harry, privé de sa vue, n'arrivait vraiment pas à grand-chose : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. A partir de ce moment là, Severus prit les choses en main pour son entraînement.

« Herry, concentre-toi bon sang. Tu ne fais rien pour éviter les sorts basiques qu'on te lance ! Ca fait trois fois de suite que mes sorts te touchent.  
-T'en as de drôles toi, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !  
-Ne pense pas avec tes yeux, tu ne les as plus du tout, essaie de te focaliser sur tes oreilles voire ton odorat…  
-Parce que tu t'es parfumé peut-être Severus…  
-Non mais moi oui, lança Narcissa en rigolant.  
-Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, ferme tes yeux et écoute ce n'est pourtant pas dur.  
-Parle pour toi…  
-Concentre toi au lieu de discuter avec nous. »

Après deux heures intensives, Herry commençait à éviter déjà la plupart des sortilèges que lui lançaient Severus et Narcissa.  
Physiquement épuisé, il demanda une pause qui fut approuvée par ses deux bourreaux.

« J'ai récemment trouvé dans un livre la formule pour lire dans les pensées des gens, mais mal lancée, elle peut provoquer des dégâts au niveau du cerveau. A votre avis sur qui j'expérimente ?  
-Eh bien, pour commencer, je croyais que tu avais ce don ? Demanda Narcissa.  
-Oui, mais je suis persuadé que je n'arriverais pas à m'en servir, alors autant essayer ce sort là !  
-Tu as appris à bien formuler le sort et à bien le lancer ?  
-Oui, tiens regarde _lectum_ _cogitationis_ »

Une étincelle jaune sortit directement de la baguette d'Herry et alla mourir contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
-Que tu devrais essayer sur des petits animaux, des rats ou des souris par exemple.  
-Oui, faut les trouver.  
-Ca, ce n'est vraiment pas dur, j'ai vu un gros rat la dernière fois dans une salle complètement abandonnée.  
-D'accord, mais bon pour l'instant, allons nous coucher, il se fait tard.  
-Tiens, dit Severus en tendant une fiole à Herry ainsi qu'à Narcissa.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda cette dernière.  
-Une potion miracle, lança Herry fier de lui, c'est la potion tonus Severus !  
-C'est quoi ce nom ridicule, grogna Severus.  
-Eh bien, c'est le nom de la potion miracle !  
-C'est une potion qui te permet d'être en pleine forme pour demain, tu la prends en te levant, mais il faut derrière une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Les trois Serpentards rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs tranquillement et s'endormirent comme des masses, surtout l'un d'entre eux entouré de deux serpents.

* * *

La semaine se déroula très rapidement. Entre les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch, Herry avait beaucoup à faire, sans oublier ses retenues et ses entraînements personnels qu'il continuait à avoir avec Severus et Narcissa, ainsi que ses entraînements sur son élément qu'il avait deviné être un mélange d'eau et de feu.  
Pour le moment, il arrivait de plus en plus à éviter les sorts : Narcissa et Severus jetaient simultanément les sorts et bougeaient beaucoup. Pour son élément, il semblait stagner complètement, il savait que James avait été grandement félicité pour sa maîtrise d'un élément. Il avait même gagné beaucoup de points et avait eu droit de faire une démonstration devant toute la classe. 

Le match de Quidditch tant attendu était enfin arrivé, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, c'était un match assez serré mais beaucoup pariaient que Gryffondor allait gagner ce match.  
Il eut lieu sous un soleil magnifique pour une fin d'avril, l'équipe des rouges était en pleine forme et confiante, les bleus quand à eux étaient assez stressés mais avaient confiance en leurs tactiques de jeu.

Les Serdaigles avaient une magnifique tactique de jeu, Harry nota certaines combinaisons sur un papier, mais les rouges avaient l'avantage d'être plus rapides et changeaient très souvent de mode d'attaque. Le match étaient très serré et apparemment ni les rouges ni les bleus semblaient vouloir avoir le Vif au plus vite. James et l'attrapeur des bleus tournaient tranquillement plus haut.  
Harry avait vu à plusieurs reprises le Vif et avait remarqué que James aussi, les Gryffondors voulaient sûrement le plus de points possible, sûrement qu'ils espéraient gagner la coupe grâce aux points. Mais Serpentard avait une très bonne longueur d'avance.

Lorsque le score arriva à 120 contre 90 pour Gryffondor, les Gryffondors changèrent de manière de jouer et Harry vit que cette fois James cherchait réellement le Vif, ce dernier étant aux pieds des buts de Serdaigle.

James fit un piqué magnifique, il descendait pratiquement à la verticale, c'était superbe. La plupart du public s'était arrêtée de parler, tous avaient les yeux braqués sur James, il avait pris trop de vitesse.  
Harry était subjugué par cette descente tellement parfaite, son père s'était vraiment amélioré, ça faisait plaisir à voir sauf qu'il était le seul joyeux dans toute l'assemblée, tous étaient morts de peur.

Lily sentit son cœur lui faire tellement mal, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle envisageait le pire et s'il se faisait terriblement mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle tellement mal au cœur ? Au ventre ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi respirer faisait tellement mal ? Sa tête ne semblait plus fonctionner, tout comme l'ensemble de ses organes d'ailleurs.

Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à James elle ne s'en remettrait pas, mais pourquoi ?  
Après tout il était odieux, arrogant…mais elle l'avait connu complètement différent, elle avait adoré ses parents, elle avait adoré le côté de James qu'il ne montrait jamais, elle l'avait même presque aimé.  
C'était donc ça, elle l'aimait et s'il mourrait il ne le saurait jamais. Mais, en même temps, elle détestait la façon dont il traitait son frère ! Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Jamais elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était intéressée oui, mais pas qu'elle l'aimait.

James était ivre de cette sensation de descente en chute libre, il comprenait pourquoi Herry adorait faire des piqués, cela amenait tellement d'adrénaline et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le Vif, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il tournait autour des buts, puis subitement il remonta mais une fois que James était à sa poursuite, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.  
Pendant deux longues minutes il enchaîna descende vertigineuse et remontée brutale. Il finit enfin par serrer la petite boule ronde dans ses mains. Il était complètement euphorique, de l'adrénaline à revendre ça il en avait sans aucun problème !

Le commentateur semblait exploser de joie on comptait 270 à 90 en faveur de Gryffondor.

Herry quant à lui était heureux, son père était vraiment fabuleux sur un balai, la poursuite du Vif avait été un délice pour les yeux, mais il avait peur qu'après cela, la tête de James continue de grossir. De toute façon, Lily allait sûrement le remettre à sa place, pensa Herry avec un léger sourire. Il se demandait si, malgré l'attitude stupide de son père, ils allaient finir par sortir ensemble.

* * *

De son côté, David avait fait une découverte plutôt étonnante : Herry Praott. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? C'était Harry Potter. Non seulement il était fourchelangue, cette rumeur avait fait tout le château, mais, en plus, il l'avait entendu ! Plus aucun doute possible, et bien sûr pour achever son raisonnement il avait vu la cicatrice, tous les professeurs n'y avaient pas fait attention. Enfin, pas tous, puisque lui l'avait remarqué… C'était tellement évident, Dumbledore avait envoyé l'espoir du monde sorcier dans le passé pour le récupérer lui ? Mais pourquoi justement lui ? Il aurait pu envoyer n'importe qui d'autre sauf qu'à cette époque, il y avait ses parents. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour les rencontrer pour la première fois.  
D'après les disputes, ça ne devait pas se passer aussi bien que cela. Et, en plus, Harry était à Serpentard, ça ne devait pas vraiment améliorer les choses ! 

David trouvait tout de même étrange qu'on envoie seulement un enfant à sa poursuite. Bon, pas n'importe quel enfant, mais tout de même sauf si Dumbledore savait. Il savait qu'il était un mangemort. Dumbledore aurait volontairement employé un mangemort ! Il fallait absolument qu'il aille lui parler.

Arrivé devant le bureau du Directeur, il donna le mot de passe et entra dans le bureau vide à l'exception du maître des lieux et de son phœnix.

« Oh, professeur ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?  
-Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?  
-Qu'est ce que je savais ?  
-Que je suis un mangemort, qu'Harry Potter est à Poudlard pour me ramener.  
-Oui, effectivement, ça je le savais, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur le jeune Potter.  
-Comment êtes-vous si sûr que je ne vous trahirais pas en donnant des informations au maître des ténèbres ?  
-Fumseck. J'ai confiance en mon phœnix et lui a confiance en vous apparemment…  
-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit au jeune Potter que vous saviez qui il cherchait ?  
-Eh bien, je souhaitais qu'il cherche par lui-même et je sais qu'il a des soupçons sur vous, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul sur la liste.  
-Pensez vous qu'il tentera de me tuer ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas, bien que ce garçon soit très doué en magie, il n'ira pas jusque là.  
-Bien, quand est-ce que nous pourrons rentrer à notre époque ?  
-Lors du banquet de fin d'année, l'idée de ce banquet a été proposée par Minerva, elle veut rassembler les élèves et leurs parents à la fin de l'année. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, il faudra juste rajouter des tables et des bancs, mais avec un peu de magie, la grande salle risque d'être magnifique, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-C'est, c'est une très bonne idée, merci professeur Dumbledore.  
-De rien, un bonbon au citron avant de partir ?  
-Euh, non, merci. »

Et c'était censé être le sorcier le plus puissant. Il était surtout très bizarre, enfin bref…  
David se décida donc d'observer le plus possible la légende vivante qu'était Harry Potter, pendant les derniers cours.  
Les examens commençaient dans un mois, puis le banquet fin juin et enfin le retour à son époque. David n'avait pas envie de revenir mais, si c'était le cas, il irait directement voir le Dumbledore de son époque.

* * *

Harry entamait enfin sa dernière semaine de retenue avec Rusard. C'était blasant à la fin : après avoir nettoyé au moins 4 fois la salle des trophées, les tapisseries et les couloirs, Harry connaissait tous les grains de poussière possible. 

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus rapides puisque les professeurs les pressaient pour les préparer aux examens de fin d'année. Harry ne vit donc même pas sa semaine passer.

Il avait réussi à jeter le sort sur les rats et pouvait donc lire dans leurs pensées, mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à communiquer. Enfin, un soir, Severus se proposa en tant que cobaye, Harry refusa tout d'abord : il ne voulait pas faire ses propres tests sur Severus, mais ce dernier insista et il céda.

« Tu es prêt Severus ? demanda doucement Herry.  
-C'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois inquiet, allez fait vite pour voir si tu es aussi doué que tu le prétends.  
-_lectum__cogitatioris_. »

Le jet de couleur jaune se dirigea sur Severus, qui ferma les yeux par réflexe, et s'infiltra dans sa tête. Personne n'osait réellement bouger ou même penser, Narcissa regardait les deux garçons, elle était inquiète…

'''_Je ne suis pas mort, je sens toujours mes mains, mes pieds et même mon cœur. '''_

« -Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas mort, Severus !  
-J'avais rien dit…  
-Là, je confirme ! Il n'a rien dit.  
-Mais, tu l'as pensé alors, s'exclama joyeusement Harry.  
-Oui je l'ai effectivement pensé. »

'''_Donc tu entends parfaitement ce que je pense là ?  
-Oui, j'entends ce que tu penses.  
-Eh ! Tu n'as pas parlé et je t'ai quand même entendu. Tu fais de la télépathie.  
-Tu crois que c'est grâce au serpent ?  
-Sûrement : le sort que tu m'as lancé ne permet que de lire dans les pensées, cela a dû enclencher le mécanisme de la télépathie.  
-Tu crois que je peux parler sans utiliser le sort alors ?  
-Essaie sur Narcissa.'''_

Narcissa regardait les deux garçons qui s'affrontaient du regard quand soudain…

''' _Narcissa, tu m'entends ?  
-Oui, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ma conscience qui me parle…  
-Non, c'est Herry.  
-Je croyais que tu pouvais seulement lire dans les pensées ?  
-Le serpent, je pense que le sort a enclenché le mécanisme de la télépathie.  
-C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir tricher pendant les examens…  
-Narcissa, voyons jamais je n'oserai !  
-Bah, moi, j'en profiterais si j'étais toi !  
-Bon, on repasse en mode normal.'''_

« Alors ça a marché ? Demanda Severus à haute voix.  
-Parfaitement, lança Narcissa.  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle croyait ? Ricana Herry hilare.  
-Tais-toi Praott, méfie-toi !  
-Elle pensait que j'étais sa conscience, finit-il en explosant de rire.  
-Je t'avais dit de te taire... »

Narcissa sauta brusquement sur Herry et tenta de le chatouiller, Severus devant ce spectacle fit un sourire et aida Narcissa dans sa tâche.  
Au bout de cinq minutes de pure torture pour Herry, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Vous avez enfin pitié de moi.  
-On peut voir ça comme ça, dit Severus.  
-Il est temps d'aller dormir. Surtout, n'oublie pas que dans trois jours, c'est le dernier match de l'année et que tu joues.  
-Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler papa, plaisanta Herry.  
-Très drôle, c'est moi qui fais dans le sarcasme d'habitude…  
-Je te prends ton rôle pour une fois ! »

Sur cette réussite, ils allèrent se coucher en pensant au futur match de Quidditch. Qu'allait faire Herry pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie cette fois-ci ? Severus ne voulait même pas le savoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là dans la tour Gryffondor, une personne n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle, la personne la plus intelligente de Poudlard, d'après ses résultats… 

Lily n'était pas allée voir Potter après le match, elle était rassurée par le fait qu'il soit toujours entier mais, en même temps, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui parler, ça dégénérait et tout se finissait par une dispute. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord et pourtant elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle aimait James Potter.  
Peut-être qu'elle avait été trop loin lors de certaines disputes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : une fois qu'elle était en colère, c'était impossible de lui dire quelque chose, elle le savait. Mais comment était-elle tombée amoureuse de Potter sans s'en rendre compte ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
Son cœur lui disait depuis noël, mais sa tête lui disait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'un garçon aussi arrogant que lui, ce n'était pas possible et pourtant…

* * *

Abandonnée. Oui, elle l'était et depuis quand ? Sûrement depuis noël, elle était rentrée chez elle et, depuis ce jour, il n'était jamais revenu vers elle.  
Elle ne lui avait rien fait pourtant, mais il restait toujours avec ses ennemis. Au début, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait éviter ces personnes là…  
Pourquoi lui n'écoutait-il pas ses propres conseils ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? 

Puis le traître était revenu vers elle…  
Tout d'abord, elle l'avait lourdement rejeté mais il revenait toujours à la charge en lui disant combien il était désolé et combien il voulait se faire pardonner. Que devait-elle faire ? Être avec celui qui l'avait trahi ou celui qui l'avait abandonnée ? Se rappelait-il au moins son prénom ? Parfois, elle en doutait…

Depuis le fameux tournoi de Duel, elle avait fait son choix.  
Il allait regretter de lui avoir tourné le dos, il allait regretter de lui avoir dit qui éviter : elle allait faire exactement le contraire. Oui, il allait regretter !

* * *

Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était vraiment plus intéressants, le professeur ne faisait pas de différence entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards : tous participaient. La plupart du temps, c'était Lily et Herry qui menaient la danse, mais les autres élèves se montraient désormais moins timides. 

Les cours pratiques étaient un vrai bonheur : le professeur avait fait des groupes intéressants, il n'avait pas mis les Serpentards avec les Gryffondors, et, de cette manière, Herry avait pu entraîner Severus deux fois plus. Ce dernier savait maintenant parfaitement se défendre, il devait être aussi fort que Sirius, mais Herry avait été légèrement déçu du fait que Severus profite de son statu.  
Maintenant qu'il était aussi fort que Sirius, à chaque rencontre dans un couloir, il participait à tous les Duels et était fier de prouver sa force face aux maraudeurs. Harry voyait bien que le côté noir de Snape prenait de plus en plus de place, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle avant de le perdre…

Le professeur prenait aussi souvent un élève contre qui il se battait et la plupart du temps, l'un était James Potter, ce dernier en était très fier, et l'autre était bien sûr Herry Praott.

Harry ne montrait pas toute sa puissance, juste assez pour faire suer un peu le professeur, mais jamais il ne s'était permit de l'expulser contre un mur comme il l'avait fait avec l'auror. Il voulait, mine de rien, garder ce professeur là jusqu'aux examens : il n'avait jamais soupçonné son professeur d'astronomie d'être aussi fort en Défense contre les forces du mal. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de voir son poignet. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi, il était toujours très bien protégé.

Les cours de Soin aux créatures magiques se firent beaucoup plus théoriques, tous devaient faire des recherches sur les serpents magiques, puisque la plupart étaient sous les ordres de Voldemort. Harry avait aussi beaucoup de mal avec ce professeur, il avait confiance en lui, puisque ce dernier avait toujours été sympathique avec lui et n'avait jamais trahi son secret : il avait toujours gardé pour lui l'endroit où séjournaient les licornes. Mais il était impossible de voir ses poignets.  
C'était pourtant quelque chose de si simple à montrer, il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide mais qui ? Il faudrait que ce soit une créature petite et maligne. Pourquoi pas Aurore ? Il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis ce fameux cours sur les fées. En plus, elle lui avait dit que s'il avait besoin d'elle, il n'aurait qu'à prononcer doucement son nom et c'est ce qu'il fit en cours.

« Aurore, murmura-t-il pendant que le professeur parlait du danger que représentait les serpents mauves. »

Harry vit une fine traînée arriver vers lui très discrètement, cette petite lumière se posa doucement sur son épaule. Etant au fond, personne n'avait vraiment remarqué la petite lueur.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ?  
-J'aimerais que tu nous offres une petite distraction si tu veux bien ? Je souhaite voir les poignets du professeur. Je t'en serais vraiment très reconnaissant si tu pouvais faire ça pour moi.  
-Oh, j'adore faire ce genre de distraction, je vais appeler quelques autres fées, je sens que ça va être drôle ! »

Aurore fila aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaine de fées.  
Elles se mirent à danser devant les élèves et tous étaient émerveillés par ce ballet improvisé.  
Cependant deux autres fées, profitant de cette opportunité, se dirigèrent vers le professeur et allèrent directement dans ses vêtements. L'enseignant s'agita alors de façon très comique et toute la classe se mit à rire. Les deux petites fées repassèrent par les manches de sa robe de sorcier et par un pur hasard les manches se déchirèrent…  
Le professeur regarda ses bras nus et commença à trembler…

« Je suis extrêmement frileux et je ne supporte pas d'avoir les bras ou une autre partie du corps exposé au froid.  
-Mais, monsieur, on est début juin.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, je vais me changer. »

Harry avait observé les bras du professeur Bears et il avait simplement fait un léger sourire. Il savait maintenant qui était David, il avait accomplie sa mission. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de le mettre hors service et de rentrer enfin à son époque…

* * *

Le week-end tant attendu par tous les Serpentards arriva enfin, les joueurs de Quidditch étaient choyés par les autres Serpentards : tous s'entre aidaient. Il fallait absolument qu'ils gagnent ! Pour une fois que la coupe leur tendait les bras, il était hors de question de la laisser passer. D'après le sablier, ils étaient loin de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. 

Comme la veille de chaque match de Quidditch, Harry était très excité : impossible de dormir et impossible de se concentrer pour les différents sortilèges qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement maintenant. Il parlait aussi librement par la pensée qu'oralement, enfin uniquement avec Severus et Narcissa. Il se promit d'essayer sur Lily une prochaine fois…

« Allez Herry, calme toi ! On voit bien que tu es excité mais, je t'en prie, calme toi... »

D'un point de vue extérieur, il était peu flagrant que Praott soit excité, seuls ses vrais amis pouvaient voir qu'Herry était sur les nerfs.

« Je suis très calme Narcissa, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire.  
-Oui, c'est ça. Alors remet cette petite cuillère sur la table, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la tords dans tous les sens de cette manière là ! »

Harry ressortit la petite cuillère de sous la table et la posa dessus.

« Regarde la tête qu'elle a la pauvre…  
-C'est pas de ma faute tout de même !  
-Non, bien sûr, dit-elle sur un ton peu convaincu.  
-De toute façon, le match n'est que demain matin, lança Severus.  
-Vas-y, rassure-moi et si je perdais ? Si je n'arrivais pas à attraper le Vif ? »

Les deux Serpentards étaient étonnés de voir à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés d'Herry tout au long de l'année et, surtout, que ce dernier commençait à se confier à eux. Ils formaient réellement un groupe d'ami solidaire.

« Bon, je pense que pour ce soir, tu devrais juste te coucher et tenter de dormir : tu ne t'es pas beaucoup reposé cette semaine, entre les retenues et les cours, sans parler des entraînements dans la salle de classe le soir.  
-N'empêche, je me suis un peu amélioré, remarqua Harry avec un petit sourire.  
-Un peu ? S'étrangla Severus. Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu ne savais rien faire les yeux bandés, et tu peux maintenant nous jeter des sortilèges dessus et crois moi, tu vises très juste, reprit-il en se frottant le dos.  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé contre ce mur, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?  
-Oui, je suis sûr. J'ai pris une potion, je n'ai plus mal du tout, mais bon. Tu as fait plus que de petits progrès, crois moi.  
-Venant de toi, c'est un vrai compliment.  
-C'est sûr, Severus est tellement avar en compliments, je n'en ai jamais eu aucun moi, s'exclama Narcissa faussement blessée. »

Après le dîner, Harry monta, pour une fois, directement dans sa chambre : les retenues avec Rusard n'avaient pas lieu le week-end et, comme cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il nettoyait des salles du château, il était libre…  
Il passa la plupart de la nuit à regarder le livre sur les aurors les plus connus : il ne se lassait jamais de lire et relire les exploits de ses propres parents, ainsi que ceux de son grand père.

Le lendemain, toute l'école était en effervescence, la coupe allait enfin pouvoir être remise et le dernier match de l'année allait avoir lieu. Tous étaient impatients de voir quelle prouesse allait réaliser l'attrapeur des Serpentards.

« Bon, je veux gagner. Plus vite on finit le match, plus vite on gagne des points ! Pour gagner la coupe, il nous faut seulement 50 points d'écart. Il n'est pas question de voir la coupe nous filer entre les doigts, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?  
-T'inquiète pas trop Lucius, on va gagner.  
-Praott, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le capitaine et…  
-Et on va gagner, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter, alors j'aimerais bien que le capitaine daigne enfin fermer la bouche qu'on puisse aller sur le terrain et remporter cette coupe, dit-il en se levant et en allant vers le stade. »

Lucius supportait difficilement Praott, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Ce serait tout simplement du suicide même, lui qui était en septième année, était moins puissant que Praott et il le savait. Mais un jour sa vengeance viendrait, il suffisait simplement d'être patient.

Le commentateur commença par présenter l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui entra sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, puis vint enfin le tour des Serpentards, largement moins applaudit bizarrement. Harry vit cependant Lily taper dans ses mains et se faire durement réprimander visuellement par les Gryffondors, enfin surtout par James Potter.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main 'amicalement' et ils montèrent sur leurs balais. L'arbitre lâcha les deux cognards, ainsi que le Vif, et finit par lancer la balle rouge en donnant le coup de sifflet du départ.

Harry monta directement dans les airs et se mit à chercher le Vif : plus vite il l'aurait vu, plus vite il serait attrapé et plus vite la coupe serait à lui, enfin à son équipe !  
Il fit quelques piqués, histoire de se faire courser par l'attrapeur adverse, en fait ce qu'il préférait, c'était semer l'attrapeur adverse. Mais c'était tellement facile avec les Poufsouffles !  
Il lança un coup d'oeil à son adversaire et vit que ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Soudain, il entendit un léger sifflement sur sa droite, il tourna la tête et eut juste le réflexe de la baisser au dernier moment.  
Le cognard lui passa à quelques millimètres de la tempe. Il fixa froidement les batteurs qui l'observaient méchamment.

'''_Depuis quand les Poufsouffles sont méchants ? Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont censé être loyaux et honnêtes. Purée, j'ai surtout intérêt à regarder mieux la prochaine fois, sinon je vais encore finir à l'infirmerie...'''_

Harry remonta en chandelle : au moins, d'ici il pourrait voir le match tranquillement, repérer sa cible et, surtout, être le plus loin possible des batteurs.  
Il vit enfin une petite lueur dorée juste au dessus du gardien des Poufsouffles. Il fondit sur le gardien sans penser au reste. Peut-être aurait-il dû, puisque deux cognards lui foncèrent dessus. Harry dévia sa course juste à temps pour éviter le premier cognard qui lui frôla la joue droite, tandis que l'autre frappa durement son épaule gauche.

Etourdi, il remonta en flèche le plus haut possible pour bouger un peu son épaule et constater qu'heureusement il n'y avait rien de grave : un bon bleu et une mauvaise nuit, mais sans plus…

'''_D'accord, alors on veut jouer à ça, eh bien, je vais les crever, moi, ces batteurs, ils vont rien comprendre…'''_

Harry descendit en piqué et, cette fois, se concentra uniquement sur les batteurs, l'un avait un cognard à porté de batte tandis que l'autre cherchait le second. L'adolescent fonça sur celui qui n'en avait pas et il réussit parfaitement son plan...  
Le batteur qui avait un cognard visa Herry, mais ce dernier pivota au dernier moment et l'autre batteur de Poufsouffle reçut la balle à l'arrière de son balai.  
Déséquilibré, il tomba. Pas de très haut mais assez pour qu'il soit hors jeu quelques minutes au moins.

« Bien joué Praott, lâcha l'un des ses coéquipier.  
-Ils m'énervaient, attends que je m'occupe de l'autre… »

Ce coup fit tout de même réfléchir le dernier batteur des Poufsouffles et il sembla soudain éviter de viser Herry mais jusqu'à quand ?

'''_Là, ce serait une excellente idée de trouver le Vif, genre maintenant…'''_

« Et c'est l'équipe des serpents qui mène le score avec 40 à 10 ! Allez Poufsouffles, on ne se décourage pas. Le deuxième batteur semble être hors jeu, Mme Pomfresh lui interdit de reprendre son balai. Ce n'est pas grave, allez Poufsouffle, on est avec vous ! »

'''_Vive la partialité quoique ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé avant. Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil…'''_

« Oui ! C'est un nouveau but pour Poufsouffle, le score est maintenant de 20 à 40 ! »

Harry regardait attentivement le terrain où est-ce que le Vif pouvait bien se cacher ? Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'il jouait et, malgré le beau temps, Harry commençait à en avoir marre des regards meurtriers qu'il recevait non seulement de la part des Poufsouffles mais aussi des supporters ! Bien sûr, Harry y répondait en les regardant encore plus froidement mais l'atmosphère était lourde. Soudain, l'éclat or si caractéristique du Vif attira l'attention du garçon, il était juste au dessus de la tête de Malfoy ce serait drôle si il réagissait comme Draco lors de sa deuxième année…

Il fonça donc sur Malfoy avec un regard mi glacial, mi-déterminé, il n'avait que le Vif en ligne de mire. Lucius, voyant Herry lui arriver dessus à une telle vitesse, cria et fit un piquet, afin d'éviter l'attrapeur vert.

Harry tendit sa main. Quand tout à coup quelque chose frappa lourdement dans ses doigts : un cognard lui avait heurté très durement la main. Là, il n'était pas sûr de finir avec seulement un bleu, mais ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait l'arrêter ! Il tendit donc son autre main, lâchant la prise sur le balai, comme lors de sa seconde année…sauf que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas vraiment un nimbus 2000 qu'il avait, mais un balai d'école classique et que ce dernier commença à vibrer dangereusement. Harry attrapa le vif d'or et tenta de remonter, mais sans ses deux mains sur le manche, c'était une chose impossible.  
Il parvint tout de même à ralentir le balai : juste assez pour se remettre parallèle au sol et sauter, afin de ne pas rentrer dans la poutre qui était juste en face.

Son balai continua sa course et s'écrasa lamentablement contre la poutre…  
Harry se releva et montra à tout le monde le Vif d'or. La tribune des Serpentards explosa de joie et Harry en profita pour parler avec Severus.

'''_Severus ? Alors, tu as vu, on a gagné la coupe…  
-Oui, enfin n'oublie pas le fait que tu dois avoir une épaule en mauvais état et je ne te parle même pas de ta main que tu tiens toujours serrée contre toi.  
-Mais non ! Tout va bien c'était vraiment extra, tu ne trouves pas. Enfin, sauf quand les batteurs ont décidé de me prendre pour cible. A part ça, j'ai trouvé ça très excitant, pas toi ?  
-Non pas vraiment. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pom…  
-Non, tout va très bien !'''_

Harry ne put continuer la discussion puisque son équipe se dirigeait droit sur lui et le soulevait dans les airs.  
Harry vit au loin, un splendide sourire de Lily et un regard admiratif de la part de James, admiratif !

Le total des points donna donc 190 à 20, Serpentard remporta la coupe de Quidditch.

Dumbledore la remit au capitaine qui la couvait littéralement du regard. Harry ne savait pas que Malfoy pouvait regarder quelque chose avec tant d'envie sauf peut-être Narcissa.

Tous les Serpentards allèrent serrer la main à Herry, ce dernier n'attendait que deux personnes en réalité, où étaient passés Severus et Narcissa ?

« Herry ?  
-Narcissa, je me demandais où vous étiez passés. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça…  
-Oh écoute Herry, je suis désolée d'accord, retiens bien ça. Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien…  
-De quoi est-ce que tu…  
-_Quies_, dit une voix grave »

Harry entendit juste le sort qui lui avait été jeté dans son dos, puis il sombra doucement dans les ténèbres…

**A suivre…**


	21. Loup garou et pièges

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Loup Garou et pièges !

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien…seulement du noir, comme s'il était devenu aveugle…il toucha alors son visage et sentit un bandeau lui entourant les yeux, il l'enleva précipitamment.  
Non…il n'était pas aveugle…les couleurs commençaient à revenir petit à petit et hélas pour lui tout était horriblement blanc.

''' _Et pour changer…devinez où j'ai atterri…bingo 100 mornilles pour le monsieur qui a dit l'infirmerie…à croire qu'il y a un aimant à Harry Potter ici ! '''_

Herry constata que son poignet ne lui faisait plus mal et qu'il était entièrement bandé. Une lettre sur la petite table à côté de son lit attira son attention. Il la prit et l'ouvrit délicatement.

_Désolé_

Juste ce mot y était écrit, l'écriture était fine mais précise et tranchante, il ne fallait pas obligatoirement être professeur de divination pour savoir qui en était l'auteur. Il avait très bien reconnu la voix qui lui avait jeté ce sort, ce n'était autre que Severus, et c'était aussi lui l'auteur de cette lettre.  
Ce dernier avait sûrement bien vu que son poignet était fracturé à cause du cognard.  
Il remarqua le Poufsouffle toujours endormis dans un lit adjacent au sien, la couverture de ce dernier n'était pas complètement remontée et on pouvait apercevoir son ventre complètement bandé.  
Harry eut, l'espace d'un instant, un lourd remord face à son geste, mais il avait seulement bien joué, aucunes règles n'avaient été transgressées, il avait seulement bien joué.  
Il repoussa donc ce remord dans un recoin de sa tête et se leva. Il eut quelques vertiges mais rien de grave, il alla légèrement plus doucement.

Il défit les bandages qui entravaient son poignet et admira le gros hématome noir qui l'ornait. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'avança doucement et très prudemment…puis fatalement sa main rencontra un blocage, le mur était de retour.

''' _Bien sûr, c'était à parier, comment puis-je faire pour enlever ce sort ridicule ? Sauf si…'''_

Une idée germa dans son esprit, il se rendit invisible grâce au sort qu'il maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement, presque sans baguette, et attendit que l'infirmière fasse son apparition.  
Il dû cependant attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant que Mme Pomfresh fasse un tour dans son infirmerie. Elle alla voir le Poufsouffle, lui enleva son bandage, lui mit de la pommade et refit un bandage propre, elle tourna les yeux vers le lit suivant et…

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, mais il est intenable ce gamin. Comment a-t-il fait pour passer ce mur, Dumbledore m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas. »

''' _Et en plus c'est Dumbledore qui pose les murs pas étonnant que je n'arrive pas à le briser. '''_

Pomfresh s'avança, prononça un 'ouvre toi' et le mur se brisa.

''' _Aussi bien que la caverne d'Ali Baba, je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois. Espérons qu'il n'y en aura pas, faut pas rêver Harry tout de même ! '''_

Harry en profita pour partir aussi discrètement que possible et il entendit les divers cris que faisait Mme Pomfresh contre son propre comportement…

''' _Non il faut qu'elle se calme parce que j'ai plus rien du tout '''_

Harry avait constaté depuis quelques temps, notamment lors du match de Quidditch qui avait opposé Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, que Lily avait eu une affreuse peur lorsque James avait filé en piqué. Il se doutait bien que les sentiments de Lily étaient tendres envers Potter. Mais elle ne voulait pas les montrer, par respect pour lui et surtout parce que Potter n'était qu'un éternel jaloux, supposa-t-il.

Il suffisait juste qu'ils aient tous les deux une sérieuse conversation et surtout il ne fallait pas qu'on les dérange, il fallait juste les piéger !  
Premièrement il fallait qu'il trouve Anne en espérant qu'elle soit de son côté et trouver une salle de classe, ou plutôt une salle confortable, pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ?  
De toute façon il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec Anne et ensuite il verrait.

Il constata qu'on était dimanche après midi bien avancé et il était aux environs de quatre heures. Il se dirigeât vers le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit, la bibliothèque.  
Il commençait à bien connaître sa mère, il avait seulement supposé que ses amies étaient aussi avec elle, et il eut raison sur ce point là.

Il vit les trois filles avec Remus travailler sur un devoir quelconque, Remus et Gabrielle étaient bien entendu assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que les deux autres filles étaient assises en face.  
Il se concentra sur l'esprit d'Anne.

''' _Bon si je rajoute une dent de loup, est-ce que cette potion peut…  
-Anne ?'''_

« Quoi ?  
-Euh, on a rien dit, lui répondit gentiment Gabrielle.  
-Ah désolée j'ai cru entendre mon nom, cette potion commence à me rendre folle.  
-Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, lui répondit Gabrielle.  
-Non je veux d'abord finir ça ensuite oui pourquoi pas… »

''' _Anne ?'''_

« Quoi ? Bon cette fois quelqu'un a dit mon nom…  
-Euh, non désolée, répondit Lily plongée dans un paragraphe apparemment passionnant. »

''' _Anne, ne parles pas par ta voix, mais par ta pensée !  
-J'entends des voix ?  
-Non, je te rassure sur ce point, c'est Herry qui te parle.  
-Praott ?  
-Oui si tu veux c'est pareil.  
-Depuis quand tu parles avec les gens par la pensée !  
-C'est assez récent mais j'ai besoin de parler à vive voix avec toi.  
-Où es-tu ?  
-En fait je suis en face de toi mais je suis invisible. Pomfresh me recherche toujours donc je fais profile bas mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler ça concerne Lily. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferais rien.  
-Je sais, j'arrive.'''_

« Non, finalement j'arrive à rien, je fais juste un petit tour dans les couloirs et je reviens.  
-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, lança Remus.  
-Non, ça ira je suis une grande fille tout de même.  
-Même avec les Serpentards ?  
-Oui c'est bon Gabrielle, je ne crains absolument rien d'eux. J'y vais. »

Elle ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et laissa ses affaires dans la bibliothèque, elle prit sa baguette et partit dans les couloirs.  
Elle entra dans la première salle de classe qu'elle trouva et s'assit sur une table. La porte se referma toute seule et Herry apparut devant elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu finis à l'hôpital dans les bras de Snape ?  
-Parce que Monsieur m'a endormi pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie…  
-Tu es vraiment impayable en ce qui concerne cette infirmerie.  
-Oui mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça, je voulais te demander de ce que tu pensais de James et Lily.  
-Tu plaisantes ?  
-Non c'est très sérieux.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a déjà assez de batailles entre eux sans y mettre ton grain de sel ? De toute façon tu es le sujet qui revient toujours dans leurs batailles.  
-N' En as-tu pas marre ?  
-Mais tous les Gryffondors en ont marre, tu aimes te faire réveiller à 1h du matin parce que ces deux là ont trouvé un nouveau sujet de dispute ?  
-D'accord, mais que penses-tu d'eux si ils étaient un couple ?  
-Là tu te fous de moi, tu détestes James. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-J'ai mes raisons personnelles, je sais que Lily l'aime au fond d'elle mais elle l'a enfouit assez profondément !  
-Très bien, je sais que James est fou d'amour pour elle et qu'il est jaloux qu'elle te considère comme son frère !  
-Oui ça je m'en doute alors voilà j'ai un plan… »

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une grosse demi-heure afin que tout soit réglé comme du papier à musique et Anne retourna comme si de rien n'était à la bibliothèque avec un grand sourire collé sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?  
-Oh rien ! Tu verras bien Lily, je crois que j'ai eu une illumination pour ma potion.  
-Ou alors tu as rencontré le prince charmant.  
-Je croyais que Sirius était dans la salle commune, lança Remus.  
-Non Lily, je n'ai pas rencontré le prince charmant et si ça avait été le cas cela n'aurait pas du tout été Sirius pour ton information Remus.  
-Bon alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?  
-Je me suis promenée près du lac, ça fait un bien fou de prendre l'air. »

Anne se rassit à sa place et finit son devoir de potion. Le plan était parfait, il fallait uniquement qu'elle joue son rôle parfaitement, et pour cela elle devait être très convaincante envers James, mais aussi envers Sirius. Mais avant tout elle devait attendre que Herry lui fasse signe.

La première partie du plan allait se dérouler au dîner…

Peu avant dîner, une nouvelle bataille éclata dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Anne écoutait la dispute et dû avouer que les arguments de Lily étaient creux, vides et très peu pertinents, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lily, c'était indigne de son intelligence.  
On passera sous silence les arguments de James qui trahissaient uniquement sa jalousie profonde envers le Serpentard.  
Herry avait raison, il fallait que ces deux là finissent ensemble !

Herry, Severus et Narcissa arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour dîner, Harry voulait être bien assis, avoir un bon contact visuel avec Lily, le plan allait enfin pouvoir se mettre en marche !  
Il avait réussi à esquiver Pomfresh jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coince dans un couloir et lui fasse avaler trois potions différentes avant de le laisser partir.

''' _Lily ?'''_

« Quoi ?  
-Quoi quoi ? demanda Anne sachant ce qu'il se passait.  
-Tu m'as appelé non ?  
-Euh non et Gab non plus, pour une fois qu'elle ne parle pas c'est exceptionnel. Tu crois que ça va être marqué dans l'histoire de Poudlard ?  
-Hé ! Répondit cette dernière. Je réfléchissais. Vous ne trouvez pas que Remus est bizarre de temps en temps ? Enfin c'est même récurrent.  
-Allez, tu te fais encore des films, lança Lily.  
-Non, je suis sûre qu'il me cache quelque chose.  
-Le mieux, tenta alors Lily, c'est d'aller directement lui demander, il te dira peut-être ce qui le tracasse.  
-Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas Lily ? Demanda tristement Gabrielle.  
-Non, j'ai juste un doute, mais pour être fixé il faut que tu lui demandes toi-même.  
-D'accord, j'irai le voir demain soir.  
-Pourquoi demain ?  
-Je ne veux pas gâcher notre soirée. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

''' _Lily ?'''_

« Laissez moi deviner personne ne m'a appelé là ?  
-Non toujours personne, pouffa Anne. »

''' _Lily, ne parle pas tout haut, réponds moi en pensant.  
-Qui es-tu ?  
-Si je te dis que je suis ta conscience, tu me crois ?  
-Non je ne te crois pas ma conscience est assez particulière parce qu'elle, non mais pourquoi je pense ça moi…  
-J'aurais tout de même essayé, plus sérieusement, c'est moi ton grand frère !  
-Herry, mon PETIT frère ?  
-Ouais, si tu veux…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma tête !  
-Savais-tu que certains serpents possèdent le don de télépathie ? En échange de ma magie, ils m'ont offert ce don. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça. En fait j'aimerais te parler sérieusement demain soir, dans une salle spéciale.'''_

Anne regardait Lily, qui ne mangeait pas, elle semblait complètement dans son monde. Elle savait qu'elle était entrain de parler avec Praott, le plan avait enfin commencé, elle espérait de tout son cœur et de ses oreilles qu'il marche.

Herry expliqua à Lily comment se rendre dans la salle sur demande, il lui expliqua son fonctionnement et fixa l'horaire.

« Alors Herry pas trop stressé par les examens, ils sont proches, dans à peine deux semaines, moi je suis toute excitée.  
-J'avoue que personnellement je me sens pas très bien quant au fait que les examens arrivent. La botanique n'est vraiment pas mon fort, et ne parlons pas de l'astronomie.  
-Oui mais tes aptitudes dans les autres matières sont excellentes, répondit Severus.  
-Non, la potion est une matière que je ne maîtrise vraiment pas, même si grâce à tes précieux cours j'ai appris à aimer cette matière.  
-Même si effectivement ton niveau n'est pas excellent il est au dessus de la moyenne, en tout cas au début de l'année tu étais vraiment nul.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon ancien professeur n'a pas su me donner envie d'aimer les potions.  
-Pourtant c'est un art…  
-Oui, je sais.  
-Moi en tout cas, je suis sûre que je réussirais la métamorphose et les enchantements, je ferais de mon mieux pour le reste.  
-Enchantements tu es une spécialiste, petite fleur, je peux t'aider en ce qui concerne la Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus.  
-On travail toujours ce soir ? Demanda Severus.  
-Oui, je voudrais encore travailler les yeux bandés et la magie sans baguette.  
-Te rends-tu compte que ta magie sans baguette est puissante, plus que tous les élèves ici et sûrement quelques professeurs.  
-Peut-être, mais il me faut encore plus d'entraînements.  
-Très bien, j'en profiterais pour t'interroger sur les Potions en même temps.  
-Et moi je te ferais aussi travailler, comme ça tout le monde est gagnant, je n'arrive pas à croire que l'année soit déjà pratiquement terminée; elle a été tellement rapide.  
-Pas pour tout le monde, répondit Severus.  
-Moi j'ai déjà hâte d'être l'année prochaine, répondit Narcissa, on sera non seulement les plus vieux de l'école mais en plus on sera toujours ensemble.  
-Oui ça sera génial, répondit Harry doucement.  
-Si tu le dis avec un peu plus d'entrain je suis sur qu'on arrivera peut-être à te croire.  
-On verra Severus, on verra. »

Le lendemain ce fut à Anne d'entrer en scène dans le plan si génial de Praott. Il fallait qu'elle dise à James le rendez vous secret de Lily et Praott, sans paraître bizarre. Il fallait surtout qu'elle s'y prenne au dernier moment, il ne devait pas avoir le temps de tout organiser avec les autres maraudeurs, il devait être tout seul lorsqu'il irait rejoindre Lily.

Remus n'était pas très dur à caser, il fallait qu'Anne dise un mot à Gabrielle et le tour serait joué.  
Anne trouva cette dernière entrain de lire un livre passionnant sur les légendes du monde magique, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Remus, lui-même lisant son livre d'enchantement.

« Gabrielle, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît. Je te l'emprunte une dizaine de minutes au grand maximum Remus.  
-Juste dix petites minutes alors, pas plus, lui dit Remus avec une petite moue adorable.  
-Promis, Gab tu viens s'il te plaît.  
-C'est vraiment important ? Parce que là tout de suite je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger, je suis trop bien installée.  
-Allez Gabrielle, bouges tes fesses de ce canapé et vient me rejoindre dans notre dortoir. Et pas dans cinq ans mais tout de suite, rajouta Anne en voyant que Gabrielle n'esquissait aucun mouvement pour se lever.  
-Ok, pas la peine de crier, on dirait que l'apocalypse est sur le point d'arriver…ce n'est pas ça n'est-ce pas ?  
-Gab, je n'ai pas ton imagination débordante, alors ramènes tes fesses dans notre dortoir, tout de suite…  
-D'accord, j'arrive, tu m'excuses Remus, l'apocalypse n'attend que moi.  
-Reviens vite mon ange. »

Gabrielle entra dans son dortoir et alla s'installer sur le lit d'Anne, juste en face de cette dernière.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour me déranger ainsi, j'étais bien avec Remus.  
-Tu veux toujours connaître ce que te cache Remus ?  
-Oui, pourquoi, tu sais ce qu'il me cache ?  
-Non, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que Lily, par contre j'ai trouvé une salle où tu pourras lui parler, peut-être que cela pourra t'aider.  
-D'accord, dit-elle sur un ton triste, j'irai lui parler ce soir.  
-Tu sais Gab, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si important que ça, fais lui confiance.  
-Je lui fais déjà confiance, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que lui n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur.  
-En tout cas, la salle est libre juste après le dîner, elle se trouve au deuxième étage, juste à côté de la salle où l'on a cours d'histoire de la magie. Deux portes sur la gauche exactement.  
-Merci c'est vraiment sympa ce que tu fais pour moi.  
-Ca sert à ça les amies !  
-Bon je vais le rejoindre.  
-Bonne chance pour ce soir Gab.  
-Merci. »

Gabrielle redescendit dans la salle commune le visage anormalement sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, l'apocalypse est si proche que ça ? Demanda Remus  
-Non dit-elle en souriant légèrement, j'aimerais juste pouvoir te parler en privé ce soir, après le dîner.  
-A quel propos ? Demanda Remus en se tendant à son tour.  
-Je crois que tu sais à quel propos, mais je ne veux pas en parler ici, dit-elle en regardant les élèves présents qui écoutaient discrètement leur conversation. »

Elle reprit sa place initiale en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, laissant ce dernier dans le doute et l'appréhension.  
Anne toujours dans le dortoir jubilait, elle avait déjà éloigné un maraudeur, Herry lui avait dit qu'il se chargerait de Peter, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un maraudeur à occuper. Il lui restait Sirius Black, le plus dur d'après elle.  
De son côté, Harry avait dit à Severus et Narcissa, que ce soir là il ne voulait pas réviser, ça les avait tous les deux surpris, mais Herry ne leur avait rien dit d'autre.  
Il avait une fois de plus utilisé son gant pour tromper Peter, il avait pris l'apparence d'une Poufsouffle qui semblait intéressée par Peter.

« Euh…Peter, dit Harry en se maudissant d'appeler le traître ainsi.  
-Oui, qu'est qu'il y a Magali ?  
-Je…euh…je voulais savoir si tu…enfin si tu voudrais…ou plutôt serait d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve ce soir à la tour d'astronomie ensemble…juste après le dîner.  
-Tu m'invites à sortir ? »

'''_Non idiot elle t'invite à un suicide collectif, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être stupide celui là…_'''

« Euh…oui.  
-D'accord j'y serais…juste après le dîner c'est ça ?  
-Oui c'est ça, à ce soir. »

Une fois qu'il fut sûr et certain que Peter n'était plus dans le couloir il reprit son apparence normale…

'''_Oh Merlin qu'est ce que je déteste ce traître, à part Voldemort je n'ai jamais autant haït quelqu'un et qu'est ce qu'il est stupide. Comment j'ai fait pour tenir un an ? Ca faudra que quelqu'un me l'explique, Dumbledore par exemple. Il savait tout depuis le début, c'est insensé. Il savait ce par quoi je devais passer. Même si je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir enfin connu mes parents avec leurs caractères si différents. Ce ne sont pas les héros que j'avais en tête juste des ados comme moi, enfin pour le moment. Et le plus important, j'ai vu Sirius avant son emprisonnement, jamais je ne l'oublierais. »_

De son côté Anne ne trouvait toujours pas de quoi occuper Sirius, elle savait que ce qui pouvait retenir Sirius c'était les filles mais avec qui ce dernier était-il en ce moment ? Elle savait que Sirius changeait pratiquement toutes les deux semaines. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour toujours avoir une copine, il devait sûrement ressortir avec des ex. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Anne su qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec Sirius, c'était un homme à femmes, il ne resterait jamais avec une seule fille et elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui parler de ça après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.  
Oui c'est exactement ce qu'elle ferait, ce soir elle mettrait les choses au clair avec Sirius Black, mais pour ça il fallait qu'elle le trouve avant le dîner.  
Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle croisa les maraudeurs dans les couloirs, ces derniers étaient entrain de se battre en duel avec les Serpentards pour changer.

« Alors Snape, on se balade tout seul dans les couloirs et où est ton sauveur ? Tu crois que tu arriverais à faire quelque chose sans Praott pour t'aider ?  
-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Potter, si tu crois que Praott m'est vital, tu as complètement faux.  
-Prouves le alors, lança James.  
-James, franchement il n'en vaut pas la peine, tenta Remus.  
-J'ai juste envie de m'amuser Remus.  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est drôle, ou encore amusant ?  
-Oui, pourquoi.  
-James je t'en prie, mets toi un peu de cervelle dans la tête juste une fois et allons nous en. »

James regarda Remus sans comprendre ce que ce dernier tentait de lui montrer, sans comprendre ce que ce dernier essayait de lui dire sans comprendre finalement ce que tout le monde lui disait. Mais cette réflexion dura trop longtemps et Severus en profita pour disparaître, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, mais il savait que face à Potter très peu de personne faisait le poids, seul Herry avait réussi à lui mettre une raclée lors du tournoi de Duel.  
Anne en profita pour aborder Sirius.

« Sirius tu pourrais venir ici une petite minute s'il te plaît ?  
-Mais autant de temps que tu veux Anne, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, sourire auquel aucune fille digne de ce nom ne pouvait résister.  
-Arrête ton jeu de séducteur et viens là s'il te plaît.  
-Que me veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent éloignés des trois autres maraudeurs.  
-J'aimerais te parler ce soir, juste après le dîner, c'est vraiment très important, sache que si tu ne viens pas ce n'est même plus la peine de me parler, est ce que c'est assez clair ? Dit-elle sur un ton des plus sérieux  
-Où ? Demanda-t-il alors très sérieusement.  
-Au bord du lac, il ne fait pas si froid, après le dîner, à ce soir alors.  
-Très bien à ce soir. »

Et voilà, Anne avait pratiquement remplis sa part du marché, tout était en place, il suffisait juste qu'elle prévienne James au dernier moment, juste à la fin du dîner, elle devait jouer très serré si elle ne voulait pas que Sirius la voit parler avec James, enfin elle verrait ce soir et peut-être qu'alors, ses oreilles ne souffriront plus autant qu'avant. Pourvu que James et Lily sortent ensemble, implora Anne.  
Le dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue, mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi… enfin si, deux personnes savaient que ce soir c'était tout ou rien. Ce soir pour Harry c'était peut-être ses parents qui se mettraient enfin ensemble. Pour une autre personne ce soir c'était son secret. Remus n'était pas à l'aise du tout, allait-il dire à Gabrielle sa vraie nature, ou allait-il simplement rompre avec elle pour ne pas la blesser ? C'était tellement difficile, surtout quand on était tombé amoureux, parce que amoureux lui l'était, il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais au bout de quatre mois il ne pouvait plus le nier.

« Eh bien Remus, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme ce soir, lança James.  
-Je crois que je vais tout dire à Gabrielle, dit-il tout doucement de façon à ce qu'uniquement les maraudeurs entendent ce qu'il avait dit.  
-Tu es sur de toi Remus, demanda Sirius.  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Remus, je suis sur que Gabrielle t'accepteras, tu sais qu'elle t'aime  
-Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, demanda Remus très nerveusement.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur de moi en te disant qu'elle t'acceptera, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'elle ne te méritait pas Remus.  
-Mais je ne pourrais pas tenir si jamais elle me quitte.  
-Mais si ne racontes pas de bêtises pareil tenta Sirius.  
-Je vais y aller, je préfère y être avant elle, on s'est donné rendez vous, bonne soirée les gars.  
-Bonne soirée à toi aussi lança Sirius. »

Les garçons regardèrent Remus quitter la table la tête basse, James détestait voir son ami aussi abattu, il ne méritait pas de souffrir comme cela, Remus était l'être le plus gentil ici et il ne méritait pas d'être rejeté comme il l'avait été si souvent.

« Bon les gars je dois filer, j'ai un rendez vous galant ce soir, lança Peter.-Eh bien bonne soirée Peter, lança James un peu étonné que ce dernier ait un rendez vous.  
-Merci James.  
-C'est avec qui demanda Sirius très intéressé.  
-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te le dire tu risquerais de me la piquer.  
-Dis toujours je verrais.  
-C'est Magali.  
-La Poufsouffle de cinquième année ?  
-Dis moi Sirius, ne me dis pas que tu connais toutes les filles de cet établissement tout de même ?  
-Bah si, surtout celles de cinquième, sixième et septième année, après je n'y fais pas vraiment attention.  
-Tu es un cas carrément désespéré Sirius, je croyais que tu étais intéressé par Anne.  
-Disons que c'est la seule qui me résiste et Lily bien sûr. »

Il attendit que sa phrase prenne tout son sens dans la tête de son meilleur ami et éclata de rire.

« James j'ai vu ton visage se décomposer à une allure folle c'était trop drôle.  
-Hilarant…murmura James pas vraiment heureux.  
-D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai rendez vous avec Anne ce soir, alors je te laisse.  
-Quoi ? Mais tout le monde a rendez vous ce soir où quoi ? Et moi alors ?  
-Bah va demander à Lily, tenta Sirius.  
-J'adore ton sens de l'humour, elle me déteste et je te signale que je la déteste moi aussi...  
-C'est cela, pourquoi tu gardes toujours dans ta poche le collier que tu lui avais offert alors ?  
-Parce que je l'aime bien ce collier c'est tout…  
-Oui et moi je suis un Détraqueur…  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai peur.  
-Bon allez je file, je te raconterais mon aventure ce soir…  
-Comme si j'avais envie de savoir.  
-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, aller je te laisse sinon je vais me faire passer un savon, Anne est déjà partie de la grande salle, Lily aussi d'ailleurs. A ce soir ma petite tête de bois à moi.  
-Au secours! Sirius va t'en où je te mets mon pied aux fesses.  
-Tu n'oserais pas tout de même, c'est vrai quoi mes fesses sont tellement magnifiques que tu risquerais de les abîmer…  
-Tu es vraiment un imbécile.  
-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes…  
-File je te dis. »

Sur cette dernière réplique Sirius fila en direction du lac mais fut bien vite déçu de ne pas y voir Anne. D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait attendre les filles pas le contraire, mais avec Anne ça n'était jamais « comme d'habitude ».  
De son côté Anne était sortie de la salle avec Lily et Gabrielle puis elle s'était cachée derrière un pan d'une tapisserie pour attendre la sortie de Sirius. Une fois qu'elle le vit détaler en direction du rendez vous elle re-rentra dans la grande salle et alla directement vers James avec une tête très inquiète.

« James, voilà je suis vraiment inquiète il faut absolument que je te parle d'une chose.  
-Tu n'es pas censé être avec Sirius ?  
-Si mais il fallait absolument que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Lily.  
-Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, dit-il d'un ton détaché…  
-Oh je t'en prie, elle est avec Praott et je suis sûre qu'il va tenter quelque chose dit-elle. Elle paniqua en voyant que James ne bougeait pas. Allez James s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète pour elle, tu es le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec Praott, elle est dans une salle qui s'appelle la salle sur demande, au troisième étage, il faut passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à ce qu'on souhaite pour pouvoir y rentrer.  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que Lily était une grande fille et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et que si elle voulait être avec un futur mage noir c'était son problème, maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois y aller. »

Anne le regarda partir et sourit en le voyant courir dans les escaliers qui le mèneraient au troisième étage, maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Sirius.

« Remus, tu es déjà là ? Demanda timidement Gabrielle.  
-Oui, je suis là. Il y a une question que je me pose, comment connais-tu cette salle ? Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois.  
-C'est Anne qui m'a dit où se trouvait cette salle et je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle en connaît l'existence.  
-Viens t'asseoir. »

La salle était une vraie petite chambre mais sans lit, juste une cheminée, un canapé et deux fauteuils et une petite bibliothèque qui contenait des objets variés mais sous une couche épaisse de poussière.  
Gabrielle alla s'installer sur le canapé juste à côté de Remus. Elle remarqua combien ce dernier était nerveux, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher qui le rendait aussi horrifié ?

« Ecoutes Remus, j'ai juste remarqué que tu étais bizarre, que tu me disais pas tout, j'ai accepté au début, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et que d'une manière ou d'une autre ça peut gâcher notre relation. Je préfère vraiment que ce soit toi qui me le dises.  
-C'est juste tellement dur à dire Gabrielle. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre.  
-Je t'aime Remus, il faut que tu le saches, et jamais je ne te quitterais pour ce secret que tu portes.  
-Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit alors pourquoi tu t'avances de cette manière ?  
-Parce que je te connais Remus et que je t'aime et que rien ne pourra m'empêcher de penser de cette manière là, est ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?  
-J'ai compris, mais je t'aime aussi Gabrielle, sache le. »

Gabrielle embrassa Remus pour lui donner un peu plus de courage.

« Dis le moi je t'en pris, j'ai envie de savoir.  
-Je…je suis…je…  
-Tu es…  
-Gabrielle, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, dit Remus de plus en plus confus.  
-Tu es…  
-Je…je…Remus se leva du canapé et tourna le dos à Gabrielle de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas les larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues par anticipation.  
-Vas-y Remus bon sang, dit Gabrielle qui commençait à s'énerver.  
-Je suis un loup-garou Gabrielle, dit-il en se tournant vers elle oubliant ses larmes. »

Gabrielle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, ce fut l'une des rares fois de sa vie où Gabrielle ne su quoi dire. Comme si les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge et ne voulait pas sortir.  
Remus ne voyant pas la jeune fille réagir, prit peur et partit de la salle pensant qu'il venait de perdre la seule fille qu'il aimait.

* * *

Anne arriva tranquillement devant un Sirius qui ne tenait pas vraiment en place.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de faire attendre l'autre personne quand on a rendez-vous ?  
-Eh bien pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui faisait attendre l'autre de ce côté-là je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment de conseil à me donner.  
-Touché, dit Sirius. Alors de quoi voulais-tu m'entretenir ce soir ?  
-T'entretenir ? Mais voilà un vocabulaire bien avancé de ta part Sirius.  
-Eh bien oui, finalement j'ai bien été éduqué, enfin bon on ne va pas parler éducation n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais te parler. Je voudrais te parler sérieusement Sirius.  
-Oulà, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne tu le savais ça ?  
-S'il te plaît, je voulais juste te dire qu'entre nous Sirius, il n'y aura jamais rien.  
-Tu voulais me dire ça ?  
-Je suis vraiment sérieuse, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois un ami pour moi et rien de plus.  
-Je, c'est, c'est dommage, tu…je t'ai vraiment aimé tu sais…  
-Non je ne savais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu ne resteras jamais dans une relation sérieuse et moi c'est ce dont j'ai envie.  
-J'espère que tu trouveras vraiment quelqu'un qui sache t'aimer comme moi je n'ai jamais su.  
-Merci Sirius.  
-Mais de rien, ami alors ?  
-Ami.  
-Je te préviens si jamais quelqu'un de louche t'approche ou te fais du mal, tu me préviens je serais toujours là pour toi.  
-Merci beaucoup Sirius, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle pu pour retrouver Herry. »

Sirius la regarda partir, il regarda partir la seule fille qu'il avait aimé, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir réservait, peut-être trouvera-t-il quelqu'un à aimer plus tard. Après tout il était jeune et il avait toute sa vie devant lui.

Peter quant à lui attendait toujours Magali qui ne semblait pas venir, peut-être avait-elle oublié ? Enfin c'était ce que Peter se disait.

Lorsque James avait entendu ce que Anne lui disait il lui avait fallu tout son self-control pour ne pas sauter dans les escaliers et courir dans la salle où Lily était, mais il avait fait semblant de ne pas être concerné. Une fois qu'il avait eu tous les renseignements qu'il voulait, il s'était précipité dans cette fameuse salle et y trouva effectivement Lily.  
C'était une salle magnifique, tout était démesurément grand, il y avait une cheminée un canapé une petite table, un coin avec une bibliothèque où se trouvait une jolie collection de livres traitant de divers sujet.  
Lily était assise devant le feu, sur un coussin et semblait hypnotisée par le feu lui-même, elle n'avait pas entendu James rentrer.  
Par contre de son côté Harry qui était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité avait vu l'entrée de James et en avait profité pour refermer la porte silencieusement et jeter un charme sur cette même porte.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Anne arriva rouge après l'effort qu'elle venait de faire

« Tout s'est bien déroulé ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Aucun problème, il est rentré en courant pratiquement.  
-Je n'entends rien c'est normal ?  
-J'ai mis plusieurs charmes sur la porte, dont un sort d'insonorisation, je pense que c'était le plus important.  
-Et les autres ?  
-Une ouverture de porte seulement quand ils se seront embrassés.  
-Tu rigoles ?  
-Non, pourquoi il y a un problème ?  
-Mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'entretuer ?  
-Non je ne pense pas, si jamais il y avait un blessé, la porte s'ouvrirait d'elle-même, mais je suis sur qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de ce genre.  
-Et tu crois que ça va mettre combien de temps à ce que cette porte s'ouvre ?  
-Sincèrement ? Je pense que ça va mettre quand même un petit bout de temps. Je dirais deux peut-être trois jours.  
-Lily va te tuer pour lui avoir fait rater des cours.  
-Tu lui prendras des notes, j'ai confiance sur ce point là.  
-Bon, espérons que tout ce plan marche à merveille.  
-Tous mes plans sont toujours géniaux, je ne vois pas pourquoi celui là ne marcherait pas.  
-Prends pas non plus la grosse tête…  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, comment as-tu occupé Remus et Sirius ?  
-Parce que c'est Remus et Sirius maintenant ?  
-Tu préfères que je dise Lupin et Black ?  
-Non, enfin bref, Gabrielle et Remus devaient parler entre eux parce que, enfin un truc personnel entre eux et Sirius…Disons que je m'en suis chargée moi-même.  
-Très bien, alors méfait accompli, nous pouvons faire comme si de rien n'était. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Anne.  
-De même Herry. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la salle sur commande et Anne retourna dans la tour des Gryffondors, tandis qu'Harry retourna dans la salle des Serpentards.  
Il trouva Narcissa le nez dans ses cours d'enchantements et Severus dans un livre de potion.

« Alors c'était bien ? Demanda Severus.  
-De quoi ?  
-Ce que tu avais à faire.  
-Disons que ça s'est passé comme prévu, alors si on révisait encore un peu les potions et l'astronomie ?  
-Bon programme, dit Severus. »

Dans une toute autre salle tout ne se passait pas aussi bien que cela.  
James observait Lily sans rien dire et cherchant surtout ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour lui expliquer sa présence.

« Herry c'est toi ? Demanda Lily voyant une ombre près de la porte.  
-Pas vraiment, je pense que Praott t'a posé un lapin.  
-Potter ? Cracha-t-elle.  
-La façon dont tu prononces mon nom me fait croire que tu m'insultes, répliqua James.  
-Oh non, je n'oserai pas insulter, le grand, le magnifique James Potter, le plus grand héros de tous les temps !  
-Je ne te comprends pas Lily. Je te jure que j'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas.  
-Tu es encore plus bête que je l'imaginais, alors maintenant j'aimerais que tu quittes cette salle, parce que vois-tu j'attends quelqu'un et ce n'est pas toi ! Lâcha méchamment Lily.  
-Ça quand même je l'avais compris, dit James vexé.  
-Alors j'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles, je n'ai rien à te dire Potter.  
-Mais dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait alors ?  
-Ce que tu m'as fait ? Mais j'en ai marre de toi Potter, dès que je mentionne le nom d'Herry tu pètes un plomb, tu deviens complètement hystérique et regardes ta conduite bon sang, tu es vraiment immature parfois. Et que tu ne le remarques pas ça m'afflige ! Dit Lily en levant les bras au ciel  
-Je ne pète pas un plomb d'abord, je m'énerve juste un peu…dit-il confus. De plus je ne suis pas si arrogant que ça, je m'estime juste à ma propre valeur.  
-Par merlin descend de ton piédestal parce que moi je ne peux plus vivre dans les parages quand tu es dessus.  
-C'est facile à dire pour toi, mais on attend beaucoup de moi aussi, mes parents d'abord et ensuite les Gryffondors en général, s'écria James avec colère.  
-Mais où vas-tu imaginer cela, j'ai vu tes parents Potter, ils sont adorables, et tes copains n'attendent pas de toi que tu sois le meilleur partout, c'est toi qui veut être le meilleur ! Toi et ton arrogance.  
-Et alors, il n'y a pas de mal à cela, si tu voyais à quel point ça rend ma mère fière quand je lui dis que je suis le premier.  
-Elle serait toujours aussi fière si tu n'étais que le cinquième James, elle aussi ne veut plus que tu te battes dans les couloirs contre les Serpentards, c'est cette attitude là que je déteste plus que tout, cette attitude supérieure, parce que tu te crois supérieur, explosa Lily.  
-Vous vous êtes passé le mot toi et Remus ? Parce que tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, dit-il.  
-Herry aussi et ta mère aussi te le disais déjà James, ne vois-tu pas à quel point c'est ridicule comme attitude ? Au fond de toi James tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie, mais alors en surface, tu m'énerves vraiment.  
-Mais tu apprécies quelque chose de moi, dit James triomphalement.  
-Je n'en suis pas aussi fière que ça, parce que si tu ne changes pas James, je ne changerais pas non plus d'attitude, souffla Lily.  
-Alors dis moi ce qu'il faut faire pour que je change d'attitude, je t'en prie Lily…je…  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qu'il faut que tu fasses James, c'est à toi de trouver, maintenant tu ne m'en voudras pas si je pars avant que l'on se dispute à nouveau.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se disputerait ?  
-Parce que c'est toujours la même chose, dès que je mets Herry sur le tapis…  
-Oui mais c'est parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que Herry qui compte pour toi Lily, vois-tu…je suis…argh…je suis complètement jaloux Lily, cria James.  
-Et voilà je vais m'énerver, mais pourquoi tu es jaloux, ce n'est et ça restera toujours que mon frère et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous James dit-elle. »

James encaissa la remarque sans rien dire, elle avait été dure à encaisser celle-là.  
Lily le dépassa et se dirigea vers la porte, James alla s'installer sur le canapé il devait faire le point.

« James, pourquoi tu as fermé cette porte ?  
-J'ai fermé aucune porte, je l'avais même laissé ouverte en arrivant, enfin je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fermée en tout cas.  
-Alors c'est le pape qui l'a fermé peut-être ? Se moqua Lily  
-Qui ça ?  
-Oh laisses tomber, dit Lily en s'acharnant contre la porte.  
-A mon avis tu ne réussiras pas à l'ouvrir comme ça.  
-Eh bien si tu es si malin essaies de l'ouvrir alors, dit-elle de plus en plus furieuse.  
-Pas la peine de me crier dessus.  
-Je te crie dessus si je veux ! S'époumona Lily  
-Bah va falloir changer, parce que peut-être que je suis arrogant mais toi tu cries tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non, va falloir que tu te dérides Lily.  
-Je…quoi ? Que je me déride ? S'exclama Lily surprise.  
-Tu es trop sur notre dos dès qu'on fait une petite blague et comme par le plus pur de tous les hasards du monde tu ne dis absolument rien à Praott, grogna James  
-Tu as pensé que c'est parce que si il perd des points pour Serpentards, je n'en avais rien à faire, mais que les points de Gryffondor m'intéressent ?  
-Eh bien des fois on ne dirait vraiment pas, tu es toujours autour de lui, à le regarder ou même à avoir peur pour lui au match de Quidditch.  
-Je te signale que j'étais morte de peur quand tu t'es lancé en piqué.  
-C'est…c'est vrai ? S'exclama James en faisant une petite moue enfantine.  
-Oui j'étais morte de peur pour toi, murmura Lily  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
-Tu ne me l'as pas non plus demandé. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais dire exactement tout ce que je ressentais à toutes les heures de la journée non plus, s'énerva Lily  
-Tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves toi aussi à toujours prendre la mouche dès que je dis quelque chose, dit James en boudant  
-Argh, tu m'énerves James Potter.  
-Ça je pense que j'avais remarqué merci de ta clairvoyance.  
-Ma clairvoyance, tu as du vocabulaire tout de même Potter.  
-Dommage que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué plus tôt. Mais c'est quoi cette bagarre, ça n'a aucun sens, répliqua James qui était tout de même furieux. »

Lily sembla se calmer d'un coup c'est vrai que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, il fallait que James vienne près de la porte et ouvre cette maudite porte et ce n'était pas en l'énervant qu'elle allait y arriver.

« Tu veux pas venir voir la porte s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Je te fais si horreur que ça ? S'énerva-t-il.  
-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Lily  
-Eh bien tu veux partir si vite que je me demande si je suis si horrible que ça.  
-Non mais, j'ai rendez-vous avec Herry et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète ou…  
-Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous ici ?  
-Si, d'ailleurs comment l'as-tu su je n'en ai parlé à personne.  
-J'ai de très bonnes sources faut pas croire. Mais si tu avais rendez-vous ici avec Praott alors il va venir et voir que la porte est fermée et l'ouvrir, je ne vois personne d'autre plus fort que lui à part les professeurs et le directeur.  
-Tu as sans doute raison mais tu ne veux pas essayer quand même ?  
-Très bien, dit James en se levant. »

Après un bon quart d'heure d'acharnement il arrêta et se déclara vaincu.  
Lily partit alors dans un fou rire en voyant la tête que faisait James.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?  
-Toi quand tu t'avoues vaincu, je n'avais encore jamais vu cette tête là, dit Lily entre deux fous rires.  
-Tu ne connais pas tout de moi Lily. Bon si on doit être coincés ici autant parler ensemble et mieux se connaître non ? Ou alors prendre un livre et lire...  
-Et si on doit passer plusieurs jours ici ? Comment on fait pour dormir et manger ? Sans parler de se laver et d'aller aux toilettes ? Énuméra Lily.  
-Pour dormir je propose que tu prennes le canapé et moi je dormirai dans le fauteuil pour le reste je ne sais pas. »

James se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, au fond de la salle se trouvait une grande tapisserie représentant les quatre fondateurs avec leurs animaux fétiches, c'était une tapisserie magnifique, puis un détail sauta aux yeux de James. Un léger renfoncement se trouvait juste à côté de la tapisserie. Une porte, c'était une porte, James tenta de l'ouvrir et ce fut un succès, au moins une qui ne lui résistait pas.  
Il déchanta très vite quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une petite salle de bain avec toilettes.

« Eh bien au moins on pourra peut-être mourir de faim mais on sera propre.  
-Tu as trouvé une salle de bain ? Demanda Lily en s'approchant de James.  
-Oui, petite mais au moins on pourra se laver et même aller au toilette…on en a de la chance.  
-Oui… »

James retourna près du feu et pris un livre sur l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, leur rencontre et la création de l'école.

« C'est un livre très rare, je ne l'ai pas vu à la bibliothèque, il ne doit appartenir qu'à cette salle là, dit Lily en regardant le livre que James avait prit.  
-Je ne savais pas qu'il était rare mais en tout cas il est très intéressant, savais-tu que c'était Helga Poufsouffle qui avait eu la première l'envie de construire une école ?  
-Non je ne le savais pas.  
-Eh bien pour une fois que je sais quelque chose de plus que toi, dit triomphalement James.  
-Et voilà, tu vois tu recommences, je vais penser que tu as un sacré complexe d'infériorité ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.  
-C'est mieux que d'être la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard non ?  
-Je ne suis pas la Miss-je-sais-tout, la preuve Herry est plus fort que moi ! S'emporta Lily.  
-Et voilà, c'est récurrent. Epouses le puisque tu en parles tout le temps, hurla James, hors de lui.  
-Argh, James Potter on voit bien que tu es un enfant unique !  
-Bah oui ma mère ne peut plus avoir d'enfant et alors ? Répliqua James en sachant que ce n'était pas ce que voulais dire Lily.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, entre frère et sœur on partage tout, c'est juste quelqu'un de très proche, comme toi et Sirius par exemple.  
-Oui mais lui c'est un garçon, continua James en sachant que cette réponse allait énerver Lily.  
-Ah oui, le voilà le problème, Herry serait une fille ça aurait très bien marché mais vu que c'est un garçon je suis fatalement attirée par lui et je veux sortir avec lui ! Explosa Lily en devenant toute rouge.  
-Oui, dit James sur un ton sur de lui.  
-Oh ce que tu peux être bouché Potter.  
-Bah voilà et le 'James' a déjà disparu, constata James.  
-Argh… »

Lily prit un livre au hasard et s'installa loin de Potter pour lire tranquillement.  
Le silence alors s'installa et ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
Remus, pleurant fit irruption dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de cette salle et voyant le monde qui y était, il se décida à filer dans son dortoir sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Anne.  
Peter entra alors à son tour environ une demi-heure plus tard et s'installa à une table et ne parla à personne.  
Gabrielle quand à elle était toujours dans la salle, ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Remus était parti mais elle réfléchissait toujours. Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas pour ce qu'il était, après tout il n'avait pas choisi d'être un loup garou et apparemment il le prenait très à cœur. Mais ce qu'elle avait du mal à digérer c'était le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt tout cela.  
Il aurait pu lui dire avant que leur relation ne devienne sérieuse mais leur relation n'était pas vraiment sérieuse ? Où l'était-elle ?  
Ça faisait une heure qu'elle se torturait l'esprit avec toutes sortes de questions et finalement elle bondit du canapé et courut dans la salle commune.  
Anne en voyant arriver Gabrielle, lui désigna le dortoir des garçons et celle-ci y courut.  
Gabrielle vit alors Remus allongé sur son lit, son corps était secoué par des sanglots silencieux.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Remus et s'assit à côté de lui. Ce dernier sentant une présence releva les yeux et vit Gabrielle.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot Gabrielle l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'elle put.

« Je t'aime Remus, ça ne changera jamais rien entre nous le fait que tu sois un loup garou ou pas. Je t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable avec tout le monde et très patient, surtout avec moi, et tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal Remus et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu commenceras je le sais et je le sens.  
Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte et puis les femmes aussi sont particulièrement agressives une semaine par mois, toi ce n'est qu'une nuit.  
-Tu, tu veux toujours de moi ?  
-Bien sûr que je veux de toi Remus. Je t'aime, j'aurais juste aimé le savoir avant, mais je comprends tes raisons.  
-Je t'aime Gabrielle, dit Remus en lui essuyant les larmes qu'elle avait sur le visage.  
-Je ne me souviens même pas avoir pleuré dit-elle en essuyant celles de Remus. »

Gabrielle s'allongea alors avec Remus et ils ne cessèrent de parler de Remus, de sa lycanthropie et très souvent ils s'embrassèrent.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés tous les deux, sur leur visage on pouvait y lire le bonheur parfait.  
Anne attendit que Gabrielle redescende mais apparemment cette dernière ne semblait vraiment pas décidée à descendre. Elle regarda Peter qui était toujours dans son monde, vraiment la soirée était d'un ennui mortel.  
Après une autre heure d'attente Sirius rentra alors à son tour dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers Anne.

« Dis tu ne saurais pas où se trouve James par hasard ?  
-Non, mentit Anne.  
-C'est drôle c'était le seul d'entre nous qui n'avait aucun rendez vous et impossible de lui mettre la main dessus et crois moi j'ai vraiment cherché partout.  
-Il s'est peut-être trouvé une fille ?  
-Non ça j'en doute très fortement, enfin bon, alors qu'as-tu fais toi depuis qu'on s'est quittés tout à l'heure.  
-J'ai regardé Remus entrer dans la salle commune en pleurant et il est monté directement dans son…  
-En pleurant ?  
-Bah oui, ça fait un choc croit moi.  
-Il est où maintenant ?  
-Si tu m'avais un peu écouté et surtout laissé parler tu le saurais. Je disais donc qu'il est monté dans votre dortoir et…mais attend, Sirius reviens je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle en agrippant Sirius par le bras. Je disais donc qu'il est monté dans votre dortoir et qu'il y a été rejoins par Gabrielle environ une heure après et figures toi qu'elle n'est toujours pas redescendue.  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils font ?  
-Sirius en matière de fille c'est toi le grand charmeur.  
-Non, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils…ah non alors moi je ne l'ai jamais fait dans le dortoir…comment je vais pouvoir dormir après ça hein ?  
-Sirius ne soit pas stupide d'accord, je suis sûre qu'ils ont une petite explication entre eux voilà tout.  
-Tu veux parier ?  
-Tu paries quoi ?  
-Mon honneur…  
-Euh, ouais tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à mettre en jeu ?  
-Bah d'accord ça fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça !  
-Ok, celui qui perd saute dans le lac ce soir, s'écria joyeusement Anne.  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu es malade ou quoi, il fait froid le soir ! S'exclama Sirius les yeux exorbités.  
-Sirius on est en juin, pas en décembre, et puis je conçois que tu aies peur de perdre.  
-Non, je n'ai pas peur de perdre ! Très bien je relève le défi. »

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le dortoir et tombèrent sur le couple tranquillement endormi.

« Tu as perdu Anne, ils ne sont pas entrain de s'expliquer.  
-Je te signale qu'ils ne sont pas non plus en pleine action comme tu le suggérais !  
-D'accord, match nul, laissons les dormir, dit Sirius, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à sauter dans le lac.  
-Si McGonagall les trouve ainsi ils sont morts tous les deux, sans oublier le fait que Remus est un préfet.  
-Eh bien il suffit que McGonagall ne le sache jamais. Bon tu m'aides à chercher James maintenant ? S'il te plaît !  
-Mais je ne sais pas où il peut être répondit Anne nerveusement.  
-Au fait je n'ai pas vu Lily non plus, elle était avec toi au dîner, elle t'a dit ce qu'elle faisait ce soir ?  
-Non elle est partie tout de suite après le dîner.  
-Etrange, tu crois qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble ?  
-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Anne, tu sais à quel point Lily déteste James.  
-Eh pourtant accroches toi bien, ce n'est absolument pas réciproque, je dirais même que James est carrément tombé amoureux de Lily.  
-Ça Sirius tout le monde le savait, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, dit Anne sur un ton désespéré.  
-Moi qui croyais tenir le scoop de l'année.  
-Bah c'est raté. Bon désolée de te fausser compagnie mais je vais aller dans mon dortoir pour dormir.  
-Mais il est à peine dix heures, tu te couches comme les marmottes toi.  
-Bah oui, donc la marmotte elle va se coucher. Bonne nuit Sirius. »

Anne sortit du dortoir des garçons heureuse pour Gabrielle mais légèrement inquiète pour Lily, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment revoir son amie de sitôt.  
Du côté des Serpentard Harry lui ne s'inquiétait pas trop, le seul petit problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps Lily et James allait rester enfermés, il espérait que ça ne prendrait pas non plus des mois…  
Dans une certaine salle fermée Lily brisa le silence.

« Tu es vraiment certain que tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir cette fichue porte ? Dit Lily nerveusement.  
-Tu as bien vu que j'ai tout essayé…  
-Je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé ici avec toi une minute de plus et puis on a cours demain, on va faire comment hein ? S'énerva Lily  
-Eh bien, je suppose que tant que cette porte ne s'ouvrira pas ou tant que celle ou celui qui a lancé ce sort sur cette porte ne reviendras pas…  
-Ne finis pas ta phrase, je ne veux même pas m'imaginer passer toute une nuit ici avec toi, répliqua Lily désespérée.  
-Merci, très sympathique de ta part, articula difficilement James.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es quelqu'un de si étroit d'esprit tout de même.  
-Et encore un compliment à ton actif je ne m'en lasserai jamais, dit James très ironiquement.  
-Mais tu vas arrêter, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver tu sais…  
-Oui, je sais, tu deviens toute rouge quand tu te mets en colère, c'est adorable je trouve, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
-Ce que tu peux être agaçant à la fin, bon je vais essayer de dormir.  
-Bonne nuit alors.  
-Bonne nuit, marmonna Lily. »

Être enfermée dans cette salle ne réussissait pas du tout à Lily, elle n'était pas claustrophobe mais se savoir enfermée et ne pas connaître le moyen de sortir la rendait nerveuse. Si en plus elle avait pour seule compagnie Potter, c'était la catastrophe.  
James quand à lui était mitigé, certes c'était un plaisir d'être enfin seul avec Lily, mais les réflexions de cette dernière était vraiment blessante, il n'était pas si idiot que ça tout de même, il savait bien qu'il pouvait exister une fraternité entre Herry et Lily, mais Herry semblait tout avoir pour lui, il était juste jaloux que Lily soit tout le temps avec lui et ne parle que de lui à longueur de journée.  
Le fait de parler fourchelangue avait été un très bon atout pour lui, mais non Lily était passée outre et lui avait pardonné. James se doutait bien que Herry n'était pas un futur mage noir, pas après le noël qu'ils avaient tous passé ensemble, si il n'y avait pas eu noël peut-être, mais là non.  
Herry lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait dit des choses sur sa vie, James quand à lui ne s'était pas confié, rien que pour ça Herry ne pouvait pas être mauvais, et puis il y avait eu le jeu entre eux et, enfin bref, Herry était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à sa manière.  
Si seulement Lily pouvait arrêter d'être tellement sur Herry et se pencher un peu sur lui pour cela il fallait qu'il profite du fait qu'ils soient enfermés.  
Demain il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

* * *

Le lendemain plusieurs personnes commencèrent à s'inquiéter, où étaient donc passés Potter et Evans ?  
Les rumeurs allaient bon train, la plupart des élèves pensaient qu'ils s'étaient entretués dans un recoin inconnu de l'école et qu'il était impossible de les retrouver.  
D'autres plus optimiste pensaient qu'ils s'étaient fait attraper par les Serpentards et que ces derniers les avaient caché dans les cachots.  
Et la dernière rumeur disait qu'ils vivaient une idylle amoureuse loin des autres, mais étrangement cette dernière rumeur était la moins répandue.  
Lors du petit déjeuner, Snape et Narcissa regardèrent Herry bizarrement.

« Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me fixez de cette manière depuis maintenant plus de cinq minutes ?  
-Qu'as-tu fais à Potter et Evans, demanda Narcissa d'une voix curieuse. »

A la mention des deux noms les discussions autour d'eux cessèrent et tous attendaient la réponse de Praott.

« C'est une excellente question petite fleur mais vois-tu je ne sais pas où ils sont, et crois moi ou pas, je ne les ai pas touchés, ni lancé de quelconques sortilèges contre eux.  
-Donc tu n'es pas responsable de leur disparition ?  
-Non, dit Herry en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas disparus puisque lui savait où ils se trouvaient. »

* * *

Dans la salle sur demande, la lumière naissante réveilla doucement Lily. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux afin de ne pas être complètement éblouie par le soleil et se releva. Un petit cri sortit de sa gorge, sa nuque lui faisait mal, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans une position très agréable.  
Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et une autre dizaine de minutes pour se rappeler comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette pièce. Elle constata que James dormait toujours, ses lunettes posées sur une petite table plus loin.  
Quand il dormait il n'affichait pas l'air supérieur ou charmeur qu'il prenait souvent, mais un air neutre, c'était la première fois que Lily le voyait comme cela et cela fit remonter les sentiments tendres qu'elle avait à son égard, sentiments qui avaient été bien enfouis la nuit dernière.  
Elle se leva et alla vers la porte avec un espoir fou.  
James se réveilla en entendant des injures et toutes sortes d'insultes, il se demanda un instant où il pouvait bien se trouver et regarda dans la direction des cris.

« T'acharner contre cette porte ne sert à rien tu sais, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Oui mais ça me défoule et si tu as envie que je te crie dessus à la place c'est toi qui voit ! S'emporta Lily.  
-Moi je trouve que la porte est une excellente idée, dit-il horrifié à la pensée que Lily s'acharne sur lui. »

A cette dernière remarque Lily fit l'ébauche d'un petit sourire que James ne remarqua pas, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas remis ses lunettes.

« Bien dormie ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite table.  
-Je préfère mon lit personnellement.  
-Oui, moi aussi, marmonna James en pensant à son lit bien chaud et bien agréable…  
-Tu préfères mon lit ?  
-Non le mien, je n'ai pas des idées si mal placées que cela, mentit-il. Bon qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de cette journée ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
-Mais il faut aller en cours et les professeurs vont s'inquiéter, sans parler d'Anne et de Gabrielle. Tiens je me demande d'ailleurs si elle a parlé avec Remus.  
-A quels propos ? Tilta James.  
-Eh bien, elle le trouve bizarre mais tu dois très bien savoir de quoi je parle vu que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, dit Lily en se retournant vers James et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Si tu parles du fait qu'il est souvent fatigué, c'est parce qu'il est toujours malade, dit James en admirant la couleur unique des yeux de Lily.  
-Si tu le dis, répondit Lily en n'y croyant pas un seul instant. »

Un petit déjeuner apparut sur un plateau, c'était un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes remarqua Lily, donc les elfes de maison devaient savoir où ils se trouvaient, alors pourquoi personne ne venait les aider ?  
Ils mangèrent en silence et une fois finit, le plateau et la nourriture disparurent.  
Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la bibliothèque et pris un livre sur les métamorphoses humaines, un livre qui lui semblait vraiment intéressant.  
Mais voir James faire les cents pas tout autour de la pièce commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre un livre et arrêter de tourner comme ça, tu me donne le tournis, dit-elle sans animosité dans sa voix.  
-Je n'aime pas être enfermé et si je ne sors pas bientôt je vais finir par devenir claustrophobe, dit-il en s'énervant légèrement contre la porte.  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Lily venait de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier soir.  
-Je, je te l'ai dit je ne voulais pas que tu vois un Serpentard, ils sont dangereux en ce moment.  
-D'accord, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel et en tentant de ravaler la remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
-C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, dit James en se justifiant, imagines si ça avait été une embuscade ?  
-Gabrielle déteints sérieusement sur toi, enfin son imagination du moins, dit Lily avec une pointe d'agacement.  
-Et toi, pourquoi tu as eu peur quand j'ai fait un piqué au Quidditch hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire collé sur ses lèvres, le même genre de sourire que Lily ne supportait pas.  
-Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que tu finisses à l'infirmerie, et si ça aurait été Black, j'aurais eu aussi peur, mentit-elle.  
-Donc sous tes airs de 'Je déteste Potter', tu t'intéresses quand même à moi, dit-il avec une pointe d'enthousiasme dans la voix.  
-Comme n'importe quel autre Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.  
-N'empêche tu as eu peur pour moi, donc il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse en moi, allez avoues le, on est que tous les deux.  
-Tu délires Potter.  
-Non, j'ai bien compris va, continua James sentant que Lily s'énervait.  
-N'importe quoi, répliqua celle-ci en devenant rouge. »

Lily se décida à rouvrir son livre pour se détendre, comment pouvait-on être aussi agaçant ? C'était une chose qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.  
James voyant que Lily était plongé dans sa lecture se décida à aller prendre une douche, après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

La journée dans le château se déroula normalement, sauf pour les maraudeurs et Gabrielle, tous étaient inquiets de ne pas avoir vu James et Lily depuis la veille au soir, Sirius avait cherché sur la carte du maraudeur et n'avait pas vu le nom de James, ni même celui de Lily.  
Au moment du déjeuner Les maraudeurs allèrent dans le bureau du directeur afin d'en savoir plus.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je suis très inquiet, James et Lily ont disparus et je suis sur qu'ils ne sont pas dans le château.  
-Un bonbon au citron ?  
-Je, quoi ! Non merci, vous savez que c'est très sérieux ce dont je vous parle, s'écria Sirius.  
-Je comprends bien Mr Black votre inquiétude mais je suis persuadé que tout finira bien.  
-Vous, vous savez où ils sont ?  
-Plus ou moins, en tout cas je suis sur d'une chose, tout cela se finira bien, faîtes moi confiance Mr Black. »

Sirius grommela plusieurs mots, Dumbledore comprit quelques mots tels que : « fou », « sucrerie » et « pas confiance »  
Sirius alla donc à ses cours de l'après midi en souhaitant le retour de son meilleur ami au plus vite.

* * *

L'après midi fut long pour beaucoup de monde mais plus particulièrement pour Potter et Evans, ces derniers continuant inlassablement à se bagarrer pour un oui ou pour un non et plus le temps passait, plus les bagarres semblaient se dégrader, passant de puérils en bagarre enfantine…

« Tu veux bien arrêter de lire quand je te parle s'il te plaît ! S'époumona James.  
-Je n'entends rien, je suis seule dans cette pièce, tenta de se convaincre Lily.  
-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis bouché, non mais franchement je me demande bien pourquoi j'essaye toujours de te parler, ou d'avoir une conversation intéressante.  
-La transformation en un animal peut prendre beaucoup de temps, il faut d'abord dire une formule pour que l'animal qui nous corresponde…  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de lire à voix haute, tu m'énerves Evans.  
-Et franchement tu me tapes sur les nerfs Potter. Heureusement que ton physique remplace ton manque de cervelle, dit Lily sans vraiment réfléchir.  
-Haha ! S'écria James comme un déluré, tu me trouves beau, c'est vrai que je suis beau, mais l'entendre de ta voix…dit James avant de se faire couper brutalement la parole.  
-Non, je ne te trouve pas beau, mentit Lily.  
-Tu l'as dit tu ne peux pas l'enlever, cria James en faisant une danse de la victoire autour du canapé.  
-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.  
-Si tu l'as dit.  
-Non !  
-Si ! »

Et cela pendant tout l'après midi, le dîner et même la soirée, autant dire qu'à la fin de la journée Lily et James avaient épuisé leur stock d'insultes, il fallait faire une pause…

* * *

Lors du dîner, le mystère des Gryffondors disparus était sur toutes les lèvres, y compris chez les Serpentards.  
Sirius était sur les nerfs et Remus semblait juste inquiet.

« S'il avait voulu faire une fugue il m'aurait emmené tout de même, dit Sirius.  
-Je ne vois pas James faire une fugue de Poudlard.  
-Oui, mais là il y a Evans qui disparaît aussi. A tous les coups ils flirtent ensemble quelque part ou alors ils se disputent à mort, il y a deux choix possibles.  
-Mais non, tenta Remus, je suis sur qu'ils vont très bien, et puis si Dumbledore ne s'inquiète pas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquièterais.  
-Tu sais que les Serpentards vont en profiter, explosa Sirius, je suis sur que Praott est derrière tout ça.  
-Non, Praott ne ferait jamais rien contre Lily, contre James je ne dis pas, mais pas Lily. »

Cette disparition dura une très longue semaine. Dans la salle sur commande les hostilités étaient de moins en moins fréquentes et les discutions normales semblaient être beaucoup plus présentes.

« Je ne savais pas que tu n'aimais pas faire de sport, dit James.  
-Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment fan, je préfère faire des activités extérieures calmes, ou lire un bon livre.  
-Tu veux faire quoi après Poudlard ?  
-Eh bien dans l'idéal, j'aimerais beaucoup commencer des études en médico-magie mais avec la montée au pouvoir de Tu-sais-qui, je pense que je voudrais être utile en tant qu'Auror.  
-Tu sais que c'est dangereux, être en première ligne.  
-Oui, je sais, mais c'est ce que tu veux faire aussi n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, c'est le métier de mon père et j'aimerais beaucoup être aussi puissant que lui.  
-Sans te froisser, Herry aussi veut devenir Auror, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Je le voyais plutôt prendre la place de Pomfresh, vu le nombre de fois où il lui rend visite.  
-Auror ? Oui, il serait mieux dans une infirmerie, mais il est très puissant et peut être un excellent atout dans la guerre qui se profile.  
-Quand penses-tu qu'on va pouvoir sortir d'ici ?  
-Honnêtement Lily je ne sais pas, mais il est tard et il faudrait dormir.  
-Dans deux jours ça fera une semaine qu'on est enfermés dans la même pièce et on aura survécut.  
-Tu sais Lily, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi quand on ne se crie pas dessus.  
-Moi aussi dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Tu veux dormir sur le canapé, ça sera plus confortable que ton fauteuil.  
-Tu prendrais le fauteuil ?  
-Non, il y a de la place pour deux sur ce canapé et puis comme ça j'aurais un coussin, c'est donnant-donnant, dit-elle en devenant vraiment très rouge. »

James s'installa dans le canapé et Lily se blottit contre lui, ça faisait un jour qu'ils ne s'étaient pas criés dessus, il y avait beaucoup de progrès. Les seuls moments où il y avait des tensions c'était lorsqu'ils évoquaient le nom de Herry et des mangemorts. James était pratiquement convaincu que Praott n'était pas un mangemort mais le fait d'avoir tous les Serpentard à ses pieds n'était pas vraiment un bon point pour lui.  
James regarda Lily qui s'endormait paisiblement dans ses bras et il se dit qu'il bénissait Anne en ce moment.  
Au petit matin, Lily se réveilla la première et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas mal au cou, elle avait même plutôt bien dormie, elle rougie en se souvenant que son oreiller n'était autre que James Potter l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école et accessoirement le garçon avec qui elle se bagarrait tout le temps, enfin plus maintenant.  
Tout à sa contemplation elle ne remarqua pas que James avait ouvert les yeux et observait Lily.

« Bien dormie ?  
-Oui, tu es un super oreiller.  
-Merci et toi tu es vraiment magnifique, dit-il avec un sourire naturel. »

Sans réfléchir Lily s'approcha de James et l'embrassa tout doucement. James approfondit le baiser en tenant Lily plus fermement par la taille.  
Ce moment magique fut brisé par un CLAC provenant de la porte.

« Ne me dis pas que cette porte vient de s'ouvrir parce qu'on vient de s'embrasser, dit Lily.  
-Si je crois bien, répondit James en lui offrant un magnifique sourire et en lui offrant un second baiser plus profond que le premier, Lily ne protesta pas.  
-Tu sais que c'était peut-être une idée de Sirius tout ça, lança Lily, il n'y a que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues  
-Je lui demanderais, dit-il en embrassant Lily pour la troisième fois, ce dernier baiser fut beaucoup plus long et plus langoureux que les précédents. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et les joues en feu, Lily se leva.

« Il serait temps de faire notre réapparition tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Allons affronter tout le monde alors, dit-il en prenant Lily par la taille. »

Autant dire que leur arrivée dans la grande salle fut vraiment très remarquée, tout le monde se tue lorsque le couple entra dans la Grande salle.  
James prit sa place à côté de Sirius et en face de Remus, tandis que Lily alla s'installer avec Gabrielle et Anne.  
Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, le silence était pesant.

« Eh bien voilà on connaît la réponse, c'était la troisième rumeur, lança joyeusement Herry, dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas entretués, renchérit-il pour paraître moins suspicieux.  
-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, lança Severus tristement. »

Narcissa quand à elle éclata de rire et les conversations reprirent leurs cours.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé pendant une semaine ? Attaqua Sirius dès que James eu posé ses fesses sur le banc.  
-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant Sirius, mais je te dois une fière chandelle. Remus aussi était du complot je suppose ?  
-Euh, James, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Remus.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas où j'étais pendant une semaine ?  
-Bah non, s'exclama Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.  
-Vous n'êtes au courant de rien ?  
-Non, répondit calmement Remus.  
-Mais…qui alors ? Dit James en se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à ses amis.  
-Euh, tête de bois, tu pourrais nous expliquer parce personnellement je suis complètement dans le brouillard.  
-Et moi de même, lança Remus.  
-Pareil, dit Peter entre deux bouchés.  
-J'étais enfermé dans une salle avec Lily.  
-Et tu n'es pas mort ? Purée mais par quel miracle ! S'exclama joyeusement Sirius.  
-Eh bien, disons que les deux premiers jours, c'était horrible, on se battait tout le temps et puis faut pas croire mais c'est super fatiguant du coup, les bagarres ont cessées.  
-Pourquoi ne pas être sorti, dit Remus.  
-Figure-toi qu'on a essayé, au bout de deux minutes que j'étais dans la pièce, elle a voulu partir, seulement la porte était bloquée. Impossible de l'ouvrir, et j'ai essayé tous les sorts possibles que je connaissais.  
-Et comment elle s'est finalement ouverte ? Demanda Sirius avec plein de curiosité.  
-Euh…eh bien…quand on s'est embrassé…la porte s'est ouverte d'elle-même, c'est pourquoi j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.  
-Je suis dégoûté de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, répliqua Sirius hilare.  
-Vous sortez ensemble alors ? Demanda Remus avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux.  
-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, mais je peux vous dire que l'embrasser c'est se retrouver directement au paradis, dit James d'un ton rêveur.  
-Allo, l'amoureux, ici ton super copain qui aimerait bien que tu descendes de ton petit nuage !  
-Pas obligé de crier Sirius, je t'entends très bien figure toi. Bon donc ce n'était pas une de vos blagues de nous enfermer dans cette salle ?  
-Non, répondirent en cœur les trois autres maraudeurs.  
-J'avais rendez-vous avec une Poufsouffle qui n'est jamais venue.  
-J'ai parlé avec Gabrielle après le dîner.  
-J'avais rendez-vous avec Anne juste après le dîner.  
-Avec Anne ? Dit James, mais elle a du arriver en retard non ?  
-Oui, légèrement pourquoi ?  
-Parce que c'est elle qui m'a dit que Lily avait rendez-vous dans cette salle avec Praott.  
-Tu as rencontré Praott ?  
-Non, il ne s'est même pas présenté à la salle.  
-Alors peut-être que Anne t'a fait croire que Lily avait rendez-vous avec Praott et qu'elle a fait croire à Lily que Praott attendait Lily dans cette salle et vous y a enfermés ? Proposa Remus  
-Non, elle a peut-être eu du retard mais pas tant que ça, dit Sirius  
-Alors elle n'était pas toute seule, répondit logiquement James.  
-Mais qui ? Demanda Peter.  
-Le mieux est d'aller lui demander non ? Dit Remus.  
-Ok, ça marche pour moi, dit James en se levant pour aller directement vers Lily. »

En même temps, dès qu'Anne vit enfin apparaître le couple, elle regarda Praott et attendit que ce dernier lui parle.

''' _Je te l'avais dit que ça arriverais…je pensais même que ça serait plus long, dit Herry.  
-Très bien vu, mais maintenant ils vont chercher qui a bien pu les enfermer dans cette salle et je suis sûre que ça va me retomber dessus.  
-Tu seras la sauveuse des oreilles de tous les Gryffondors, c'est un titre honorifique.  
-Je pourrais leur dire que tu es l'auteur de ce plan tu sais…  
-Je préfère que tu évites de parler de moi leur relation est trop précoce et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis un sujet récurrent dans leur bagarre alors autant ne pas provoquer de tensions.  
-Bien vu.'''_

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle se fit assaillir par une Gabrielle friande de potins.

« Lily, où étais-tu donc passé pendant toute une semaine, non mais tu te rends compte que tu as loupé une semaine entière de cours…  
-C'était contre mon gré figure toi, je me suis trouvée enfermée dans une salle et impossible d'ouvrir la porte, dit Lily d'une façon très calme et légèrement dans la lune.  
-Et laisse moi deviner, tu étais avec James ? Demanda très avidement Gabrielle.  
-Oui, et si tu t'imagines que j'ai eu de la chance tu te trompes, enfin les premiers jours, après c'était intéressant.  
-Vous sortez ensemble, demanda de but en blanc Anne.  
-Eh bien…on s'est embrassé...c'était…le paradis, tu ne peux pas imaginer et bien sûr c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'est ouverte, je parie sur une blague des maraudeurs, répliqua Lily en regardant ces derniers.  
-Comme c'est romantique, tous les deux pendant une semaine dans la même pièce, j'espère que tu en as profité un maximum, pas de stress pas de révision, s'extasia Gabrielle.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Lily qui semblait avoir repris pieds avec la dure réalité de la vie.  
-Tu es au courant tout de même que les examens de fin d'année sont dans moins d'une semaine n'est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi si tôt ? S'exclama Lily horrifiée.  
-Bah oui, on vient de rentrer dans la semaine de révisions, hauts les cœurs…  
-Et j'ai loupé ça, oh mon dieu, j'espère que vous m'avez pris pleins de notes dans tous les cours n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily anxieuse.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit sereinement Anne, quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là j'ai pris des notes pour toi.  
-Tu es un ange, dit Lily.  
-Ou un sacré démon, lança James qui s'assit à côté de Lily en mettant son bras autour de sa taille.  
-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller quelque part loin d'ici, dit précipitamment Anne. »

Anne se leva mais sentit des mains sur ses épaules qui la forçaient à rester assise.

« Où vas-tu de si bon matin Anne, lança Sirius, très joyeux.  
-Euh…à la bibliothèque ? Tenta Anne.  
-Franchement Anne, on est des supers amis maintenant n'est-ce pas, demanda Sirius avec une moue que l'on pourrait qualifier d'adorable.  
-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, dit Anne.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la super blague que tu allais faire sur James et Lily, en plus elle était excellente et quel charme tu as utilisé sur la porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre que quand ils s'embrassent ?  
-QUOI ? ANNE EXPLIQUE, Hurla Lily.  
-Si je te dis que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi parle Sirius ça t'aide ? Dit timidement Anne.  
-Non, ça ne marche pas Anne, répliqua James, pas après m'avoir dit où était Lily et avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.  
-Oui, mais le résultat est là, vous sortez ensemble et enfin, plus aucune bagarre, je vais pouvoir faire mes nuits entières sans être réveillée par l'une de vos querelles. Ça fait déjà une semaine que je dors bien, franchement c'était un plan génial.  
-J'avoue que c'était un plan génial, affirma Sirius. »

Ils se turent car Dumbledore venait de se lever et de réclamer le silence.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué Mr Potter et Mlle Evans sont enfin revenus parmi nous. En conséquence de leur absence ils se verront retirer 30 points chacun et iront en détention avec le professeur McGonagall pendant une semaine, avant le début des épreuves de fin d'année. Merci pour votre attention. »

Lily sembla complètement figée…sans vie…horrifiée !

« Euh Lily…ça va tenta Gabrielle.  
-30 points…j'ai fait perdre 30 points à Gryffondor…je vais en retenue…BIEN SUR QUE NON CA NE VA PAS…MAIS ALORS PAS DU TOUT !  
-Calme toi Lily, on va les rattraper ces points, fais moi confiance, lui chuchota James à l'oreille. »

Lily se calma assez rapidement et regarda James dans les yeux. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Oh génial, après les disputes, les bisous, ça je n'y avais pas pensé…Dit Anne.  
-Allez, direction la bibliothèque, dit Lily en rompant le baiser. Je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez fait pendant une semaine, je veux le savoir sur le bout des doigts. »

Lily partit en direction de la bibliothèque, suivit de près par James et ses deux amies, Sirius et Remus n'étant pas vraiment motivés pour travailler.  
Lily appris que pendant cette semaine les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avaient été vraiment des plus intéressants, et ils avaient vu les trois quarts du programme en seulement une semaine, le professeur les faisant travailler le plus possible. Gabrielle et Anne n'avaient d'ailleurs pas cessé de se plaindre.  
Les cours de soins aux créatures magiques avaient été centré sur les deux serpents de Praott, ils avaient vu en détails ce que les deux serpents pouvaient faire et avaient appris que Praott donnait un peu de sa magie chaque semaine mais pas assez pour se sentir fatigué ou d'autres effets secondaires notables. En contre partie le serpent le protégeait, étrangement Herry n'avait rien dit sur son don de télépathie, il était trop précieux pour que tout le monde le sache.

Herry quand à lui était vraiment content ses parents sortaient enfin ensemble et il formait un beau couple, il les avait espionné pendant les cours, Lily écoutait en cours tout en lançant des coups d'oeils fréquent vers James, tandis que ce dernier ne lâchait pas un instant Lily du regard.  
Herry appris aussi à ses dépends que James pouvait être quelqu'un de très, mais alors très jaloux. Il avait regardé Lily discrètement mais pas assez pour James et ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il était hors de question qu'il regarde Lily de cette manière.  
Herry s'était dit que cela poserait sûrement des problèmes à James, car Lily ne supporterait pas longtemps cette possessivité et cette jalousie.

Harry avait pris soin d'espionner David aussi et s'était très vite aperçu que ce dernier l'espionnait en retour, ils savaient tous les deux qui était l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas, le premier parce qu'il pensait que le second était un mangemort. Le second parce qu'il pensait que le premier allait lui faire regretter d'être un mangemort.  
La situation ne changeait pas et cela commençait à devenir très frustrant pour David tout comme pour Herry.

* * *

La semaine se passa très vite, surtout à cause des révisions et la fameuse semaine des examens arriva, plongeant les étudiants dans un stress dont ils n'allaient pas émerger avant vendredi soir, date de fin des examens. Les sixièmes années commencèrent par Potion au plus grand plaisir d'Herry qui connaissait toutes les potions de sixième année sur le bout des doigts, grâce à Severus.  
Tout se passa bien, mis à part une petite erreur ce qui lui donna une potion beaucoup trop dense par rapport à la normale, mais c'était mieux que lors de ses autres années. Severus la réussit sans aucun problème, Remus et Lily de même.  
L'après midi, ils eurent droit à l'examen d'enchantement où Narcissa fit une belle démonstration, Lily réussit aussi très bien cette matière et de même pour James. Grâce à sa magie sans baguette Harry trouva cela trop facile.  
Le soir ils enchaînèrent avec l'examen d'astronomie qui ne fut pas vraiment concluant pour Harry.

Lors de cet examen, les Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient été mis en commun, et le professeur avait demandé à chaque table un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Lily en avait profité pour se mettre à côté d'Harry et ils avaient parlé télépathiquement ensemble après avoir fini l'examen en avance. Lily avait rigolé doucement à l'une de ses blagues et James avait bien sûr tout vu, enfin les rires de Lily et les regards complices.

Et le soir même, une bagarre éclata entre Lily et James.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Je sais bien que tu le considères comme ton frère, mais les regards complices je ne vois pas ce qu'ils viennent faire pendant les examens, commença James.-James, tu vas arrêter d'être jaloux comme ça, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu toute cette semaine lancer des regards meurtriers à tous les garçons qui osaient me regarder, dit Lily calmement.  
-Excuse-moi si certains garçons te regardent d'une manière que je n'apprécie aucunement, s'énerva James.  
-Mais James, c'est ton imagination, tout le monde à bien compris qu'on était ensemble et personne n'a levé un petit doigt entre nous.  
-Eh bien si, mais je les aie refroidis voilà tout, bouda James.  
-Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux James, dit Lily en s'approchant de James.  
-Ne me lance pas ce regard là Lily, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas y résister, dit-il en tournant le dos à Lily faussement fâché.  
-Allez fais pas ton boudin, allons plutôt réviser une dernière fois la botanique et soin aux créatures magiques d'accord ?  
-Non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu avais rigolé en Astronomie.  
-Argh, James, tu es trop borné, je vais réviser toute seule, dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.»

Au bout de cinq petites minutes James voulait déjà serer Lily dans ses bras, elle lui manquait déjà trop.  
Lily quant à elle, était tranquillement installée dans le canapé et lisait son livre de Botanique. James se décida à prendre sur lui et alla vers Lily.

« Je t'ai manqué ? Bon d'accord, je suis complètement jaloux des autres, mais c'est uniquement parce que je tiens à toi, dit-il en faisant une petite moue que Lily adorait.  
-Tu viens réviser avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir gratifié James d'un langoureux baiser.  
-Pas de problème, ils s'assirent et reprirent le livre de Botanique. Lily, tu savais que ton livre était à l'envers ?  
-C'était fait exprès pour voir si tu suivais, dit-elle toute rouge.  
-J'en était sur que tu ne pouvais pas te concentrer sans moi.  
-Idiot, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Le lendemain eut lieu l'épreuve de Botanique, qui se passa moyennement pour Harry et mieux pour Severus, puis l'épreuve de soins aux créatures magiques où Harry n'eut aucun problème contrairement aux autres. Pendant le temps qu'il lui restait avant la fin de l'épreuve il farfouilla dans ses poches pour savoir ce qui traînait dedans…des sucreries seraient les bienvenues, mais à la place sa main toucha quelque chose de froid et légèrement rond avec un bout plus long.  
Intrigué il retira l'objet de sa poche et l'observa…c'était le sifflet que Hagrid lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire, plusieurs fois lors de ses ballades dans la forêt il l'avait utilisé mais rien ne s'était produit, aucuns animaux n'étaient venus à sa rencontre et cela l'étonnait beaucoup d'Hagrid. Lorsqu'il avait sifflé, aucun son n'était sorti du sifflet, rien du tout, comme si l'objet ne fonctionnait pas. Il se voyait mal siffler pendant l'épreuve de soin aux créatures magiques, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les effets de cet étrange objet. Il préféra donc le ranger dans sa robe, pensant qu'il lui servirait peut-être un jour.  
Le mercredi fut un jour sans examen où les élèves de sixième année purent enfin prendre un peu de repos et réviser les trois dernières matières qu'ils avaient.

Ce fut ce jour là que Lucius mit au courant Severus que la prochaine réunion de mangemort avait lieu samedi soir dans la grande salle. Severus fut d'abord étonné que la réunion se tienne dans un lieu si fréquenté, même si c'était la nuit, les professeurs et les préfets venaient souvent jeter un œil. Lucius lui avait assuré qu'ils ne craindraient rien.

Lors de leur discussion les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué une ombre qui s'était cachée à leur approche et qui avait tout entendu. Une fois que les deux garçons furent hors de vue, James sortit de l'ombre avec un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur son visage, alors comme ça les futurs mangemorts se réunissaient dans la grande salle ? Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être proche de ses amis, et encore plus proche de ses ennemis, samedi soir il irait à la réunion et dénoncerait à Dumbledore ses futurs ennemis, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser une si belle occasion passer. Il allait enfin savoir qui exactement allait être serviteur de la magie noire...

Severus s'était empressé d'aller faire la commission à Herry, il l'avait trouvé dans un couloir seul et lui avait dit. Herry avait aussi eu des doutes sur le lieu, mais n'avait pas vraiment cherché les explications.

Le jeudi ce fut examen de Métamorphose le matin, que Herry trouva particulièrement facile, la pratique tout comme la théorie.

Le vendredi fut réservé exclusivement à la Défense contre les forces du mal où, cela va sans dire, Herry excella, lui mais aussi Narcissa et Severus. Herry était vraiment fier d'eux, ils avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient et s'en étaient vraiment bien tirés.

Le vendredi soir il y eu une grande fête dans chaque salle commune en l'honneur de la fin des examens, et tout le stress accumulé éclata d'un coup, tous riaient et faisaient les concours les plus stupides possibles, les Gryffondors remportant la palme avec le concours de la tenue la plus ridicule. Plus exactement ce fut Sirius qui remporta ce prix, il était en pantalon et T-shirt noir et portait par-dessus un joli soutien-gorge rose et un string jaune, un maquillage sortit d'un cirque et un joli nez rouge, sans oublier la perruque violette. Anne rigola en le voyant habillé de la sorte mais elle déchanta très vite en examinant les sous vêtement de plus près et en s'apercevant que c'était les siens…

L'humeur était à la fête, dans toutes les maisons, et les élèves eurent le droit de se coucher tard et pour certains complètements saouls.

Ce fut sans grande surprise que très peu d'élèves se montrèrent samedi matin au petit déjeuner, certains ratèrent même le déjeuner. Les élèves de troisième année et les années supérieures eurent droit d'aller se promener à Pré au Lard, Lily, ses deux amies et les maraudeurs y allèrent, ainsi que tous les Gryffondors, beaucoup de Poufsouffle, et quelques Serpentards et Serdaigle. Herry préféra rester au château et approfondir sa lecture des deux livres sur la magie « grise » comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Il y passa toute son après midi, Severus de son côté lisait un livre sur les potions avancées et Narcissa lisait le livre d'enchantement de septième année.

Harry avait senti que sa cicatrice était un peu plus chaude qu'à son habitude, mais la chaleur étant tombée d'un coup en ce samedi, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.  
Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva enfin, il vit que Severus n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette, à vrai dire il ne l'était jamais avant un rendez vous avec les autres élèves mangemorts. Harry maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions et sa propre peur ne se reflétait pas sur son visage. Enfin, c'était le premier rendez vous où il avait eu peur, là quand il était uniquement avec les Serpentards il n'avait rien à craindre, tous le respectait vu qu'il était le chef.  
Par contre pour Severus s'était une autre paire de manches et il décida alors de faire un dernier entraînement ce soir.

''' _J'aimerais te parler en privé ce soir, avant la réunion Severus, lui dit-il par la pensée.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier.  
-J'aimerais qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux, je t'en parlerais plus tard.  
-D'accord. '''_

La fin du repas se déroula dans la joie et l'allégresse, surtout grâce à la table des Gryffondors qui hurlaient et criaient tout le temps.  
Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Harry prit la carte, et laissa Narcissa qui rejoignit son dortoir prétextant un manque de sommeil trop important. En vérité elle était inquiète pour ses deux amis qui allaient à une nouvelle réunion avec l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : Lucius Malfoy.  
Harry et Severus s'enfermèrent dans la salle de classe où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller et ce fut Harry qui engagea la discussion.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment dans ton assiette, et ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors avant d'aller à la réunion tu vas me faire le plaisir de maîtriser tes émotions.  
-Mais de quoi tu te mêles ! Grogna Severus.  
-Je fais ça pour ton bien Severus, c'est en leur montrant que tu as peur ou que tu n'es pas à l'aise qu'ils te marcheront dessus et t'écraseront. Ne te laisse jamais avoir, gardes toujours un visage de glace, même lorsque que tu es sous un sortilège.  
-Même sous le Doloris ?  
-Peut-être pas celui là, grimaça Harry en se souvenant de la douleur que provoque ce sort. Mais il ne faut jamais montrer ses faiblesses.  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être, répliqua Severus sèchement, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eu une enfance qu'on peut qualifier d'adorable, j'ai déjà appris cette leçon à mes dépends figure toi.  
-Alors prouve le moi, dit Harry sans hausser le ton. Prouves moi que tu es imperméable à tout ce qu'on te dit, sois de glace Severus, je ne veux voir qu'un visage complètement inexpressif. »

Severus prit instantanément un visage de glace comme l'appelait Herry, aucune émotion ne viendrait le perturber pendant cette réunion, même si Bellatrix allait encore parler torture et autres il garderait son visage. Depuis que Herry était arrivé, il avait un peu changé de point de vue…certes il n'aimait pas tuer mais qui d'autre pouvait l'accepter ? Aujourd'hui il avait trouvé Herry et il suivrait ce dernier.  
Harry consulta discrètement la carte et vit que les futurs mangemorts étaient présents, il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux noms, il y avait Bellatrix et Lucius, ça lui suffisait.

Dans la tour Gryffondor, James parlait avec ses trois autres amis de la discussion qu'il avait surprise quelques jours plus tôt.

« James, tu sais que ça pourrait être dangereux, tenta Remus.  
-Au contraire Remus, l'un de nous va prévenir Dumbledore, tandis que les trois autres se chargeront des Serpentards, ça serait un beau coup de filet qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
-Sur le fond, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, connaître exactement ceux qui deviendront des mangemorts est un sacré avantage, au lieu de simples devinettes mais…  
-Remus, on est les meilleurs en cours, on en connaît plus que les sixièmes années et on sera trois.  
-Oui, mais contre combien Sirius ? On sera effectivement trois, mais je suppose que Lucius n'a pas gagné le tournoi pour rien, tu ne t'en rappelle déjà plus ? Moi oui, et il s'y connaît sûrement en magie noire, domaine dont on ne connaît absolument rien.  
-On n'aura pas vraiment à les combattre Remus, il faut juste les retenir le temps que Peter aille prévenir Dumbledore, si Peter veut bien remplir cette mission, dit James en flattant Peter.  
-Pas de problème, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.  
-J'ai confiance en toi Peter lança James. »

A ce moment là, Lily entra dans le dortoir des garçons sans y être invitée et les jugea du regard.

« Quelle blague est-ce que vous préparez encore ?  
-Rien Lily, je te promets qu'on ne planifie aucun blague, on parle juste entre gars tu vois…une discussion entre mâle, s'exclama James joyeusement.  
-C'est ça James, prends moi en plus pour une idiote quand j'entends « prévenir Dumbledore et mission » j'ai du mal à penser que vous parler d'histoire de gars. »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent et tous acquiescèrent en direction de James, qui comprit le message.

« Après tout, elle est très forte aussi et on sera alors quatre, ça t'ira Remus ?  
-Non, on n'embarque pas Lily là dedans dit James, hors de question, c'est trop dangereux.  
-Mais ce n'est plus une enfant, et elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse, continua Sirius.  
-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne.  
-Vous savez quand vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là c'est vraiment dérangeant. J'attends des explications, et James tu as intérêt à m'en donner tout de suite.  
-Très bien Lily, viens là, je vais tout te dire. »

Lily alla s'asseoir entre les jambes de James sur le lit de ce dernier où tout le monde était réuni.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre Snape et Malfoy, ce dernier donnait à Snape le lieu de la prochaine réunion des futurs mangemorts, autrement dit ceux qui veulent recevoir la marque et servir le Seigneurs des Ténèbres.  
-Ne me dis pas que vous comptez y aller tout de même ? Questionna Lily  
-Eh bien en vérité…si, dit James doucement redoutant la réaction de celle qu'il aimait.  
-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, ils sont certainement bien entraînés, et plus nombreux que vous quatre.  
-En vérité, nous trois, Peter ira prévenir Dumbledore et les trois autres les retiennent c'est tout, dit doucement James.  
-Et puis on est quand même les meilleurs de l'école, enfin sur les sixièmes années.  
-Sirius ton ego est aussi démesuré que celui de James est arrogant.  
-HEEEEEE s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.  
-Je viens avec vous, dit Lily.  
-C'est ce que je disais au début, dit James, c'est trop dangereux, je préfère que tu restes ici.  
-Que je reste ici alors que vous allez sûrement provoquer des catastrophes, tu me connais bien mal mon cher James, je viens avec vous point final, aucun discussion possible.  
-Depuis quand ce sont les femmes qui décident de tout, s'horrifia Sirius.  
-Mais depuis toujours Sirius, seulement tu ne l'as jamais remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dit-elle en embrassant James.  
-Tu corromps James, tu le savais ça, répondit Sirius en boudant.  
-Et puis on pourra prouver ainsi que Praott est un mangemort, lança Peter.  
-Herry n'est pas avec eux, se défendit Lily prête à bondir sur Peter, ce n'est pas un mangemort et il ne le sera jamais. »

La phrase de Peter plongea tout le monde dans un silence tendu, puis ils décidèrent d'y aller, James ayant vu que les futurs mangemorts étaient déjà dans la grande salle. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux noms, il avait juste vu beaucoup de petits points dans la grande salle.  
Ils quittèrent la salle commune aussi discrètement que possible, Anne et Gabrielle étant dans le dortoir des filles, elles ne les virent pas sortir, mais Nicolas lui si…

Nicolas était persuadé que les maraudeurs allaient faire une nouvelle blague mais la présence de Lily parmi eux le déconcertait, jamais les maraudeurs partageaient leur blague, encore moins avec Lily Evans. Il se décida à les suivre en toute discrétion.

Arrivé à un embranchement il constata que Peter n'allait pas dans la même direction que les quatre autres, il ne mit pas longtemps pour faire son choix et décida de suivre les quatre personnes plutôt que Peter.  
Il constata rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le Hall, allaient-ils dehors, dans la grande salle ou dans les cachots ? Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre quand il vit qu'ils allaient tous dans la grande salle, il s'y faufila à son tour et resta caché dans l'ombre.

La première chose que vit Nicolas ce fut plusieurs personnes avec des capes de l'école noires, la plupart avaient des écussons de Serpentards, mais il constata qu'il se trouvait parmi eux deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle, tous avaient leur capuche sur la tête. Mais il pouvait deviner certaines personnes, il reconnut Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Lestrange, Rosier, il su dès cet instant qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans des problèmes.

Lorsque James arriva il remarqua tout de suite l'attroupement de plusieurs personnes, il reconnu tout de suite Lucius, puisque ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de sa capuche, il reconnut le regard noir de Bellatrix Black, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle.

James engagea le dialogue tout de suite.

« Mais regardez ce qu'on a là, une bonne brochette de futurs mangemorts, ils ne sont pas mignons ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Sirius ?  
-Je les trouve à croquer dans leur petite cape noire pas toi Remus ?  
-Si vous le dites les gars, mais je préfère le rose sur eux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ça ?  
-Allez vous en où vous pourriez vraiment mais alors vraiment le regretter, lança Malfoy.  
-Arrête, je tremble, lança James.  
-Tu devrais Potter crois moi, tu devrais, à mon avis vous n'avez rien à faire en dehors de votre salle commune à cette heure là.  
-Je pense que ça s'applique aussi à toi et à tous ceux qui se cache derrière toi.  
-On ne se cache pas Potter, dit Bellatrix en enlevant sa capuche, et je prendrais très au sérieux les avertissements de Malfoy si j'étais toi.  
-Mais voilà, dit alors Sirius, il n'est pas toi et moi non plus.  
-Tu me fais honte, tu déshonore notre famille Black, cracha Bellatrix.  
-Je ne fais plus parti des Black, je déteste tout ce qui me rappelle l'existence de cette famille maudite. »

Un long silence s'installa et Bellatrix reprit en parlant à Malfoy.

« Mais que fait-il, il sait pourtant que la réunion est ce soir.  
-Oui, il le sait et je n'attends que lui, dit Lucius d'un sourire mauvais qui faisait froid dans le dos »

À cet instant, deux nouvelles silhouettes en noirs avec l'écusson des Serpentards apparurent.

« Nous n'attendions que toi pour commencer, dit Lucius. »

Le quatre Gryffondors se retournèrent et James se sentit encerclé, il pria pour que Peter se dépêche.

« J'ai eu un emploi du temps chargé Lucius que veux-tu dit l'une de deux personnes »

James frissonna, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix et il pria de nouveau pour se tromper.

« Regarde Praott, nous avons même de la compagnie pour s'amuser ce soir.  
-J'ai vu Lucius je ne suis pas aveugle, dit Herry d'un ton dur. »

Quand Harry avait vu de dos les quatre Gryffondors il s'était dit qu'il rêvait, mais hélas tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, son père et sa mère venait de se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible.

Il souleva sa capuche et Severus fit de même. Il soutint le regard noir que les James et Sirius lui envoyaient, il vit sur le visage de Lily de l'incompréhension total et sur celui de Remus de la confusion.

Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'une des personnes avec un écusson vert et argent passa devant Malfoy et enleva sa capuche…cela acheva Harry.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? De toute façon depuis Noël on n'a plus rien à se dire n'est-ce pas, pourquoi Herry, pourquoi faut-il que je me trouve ici pour pouvoir te parler ? Tu m'avais dit que tu me protègerais, comme tous les autres tu m'as menti.  
-C'est, c'est faux, dit-il d'un ton tremblant.  
-Non, c'est bien vrai et je sais que tu en as conscience, j'ai t'ai tout donné Herry, je t'ai confié mes secrets et j'avais…oui…j'avais confiance en toi.  
-Ecoute Sophie, j'ai essayé de te parler mais…  
-Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, je te déteste. »

Ces mots firent mal à Herry, vraiment très mal, Sophie s'effondra par terre en pleurant. Soudain une ombre sortit d'un coin sombre et se dirigea vers Sophie qui sanglotait silencieusement.

« Sophie, je t'en prie pardonne moi, fais moi confiance Sophie, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi depuis le bal, je m'en suis voulu à mort Sophie. Il n'y a pas un jour où je regrette ce que j'ai fais. J'ai été idiot et stupide et je n'avais rien compris, je t'observe et veille sur toi depuis ce jour là, je, je t'aime Sophie, dit Nicolas les larmes aux yeux. »

Sophie releva la tête, on pouvait voir deux longs sillons parcourant ses joues et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges. Nicolas essuya d'un geste tendre les deux traces mouillées et l'embrassa sur chaque joue.

« Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas de moi Sophie, j'ai été ignoble et par-dessus tout je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais je suis sincère, je t'aime et je veillerais sur toi-même si tu ne m'aimes pas Sophie, je veillerais toujours sur toi.  
-Promis ?  
-Je te le promets Sophie, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, sur ma maison, sur tout ce que tu veux, je te le promets sur l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »

Sophie embrassa Nicolas mais ce moment fut complètement gâché par un reniflement de dégoût.

« Une Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma propre maison, cracha Lucius  
-Quelle horreur, dit Bellatrix d'une voix horripilante.  
-Bien après ce spectacle affligeant, Praott autant que tu saches une chose, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Harry. Il garda cependant un visage froid et ses yeux étaient de glace.  
-Et de quoi s'agit-il, je n'ai jamais vu une réunion aussi pitoyable, pas étonnant après tout c'est bien toi qui l'avait programmé.  
-Tais-toi cria Lucius, figures toi que j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec mon père il y a peu et le maître s'intéresse beaucoup à toi et à ton don de fourchelangue, tout ce que je devais faire c'est t'amener ici. Bien sûr les Gryffondors ici en plus ne me feront qu'augmenter dans l'estime du maître. »

Harry ne put répliquer une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne, pris au dépourvus, il tomba à genoux en hurlant. Severus se pencha sur Herry, son masque toujours en place. James, Remus et Sirius se regardaient anxieusement, ça ne tournait vraiment pas en leur faveur. La dernière fois que Herry avait crié comme ça c'était à cause de Voldemort.

Un vent glacial parcourus les élèves, une dizaine d'hommes cagoulés en noir entrèrent et encerclèrent les élèves et la porte de la grande salle claqua lourdement, personne ne vit une frêle silhouette y entrer au tout dernier moment.

Une des personne cagoulée s'avança et Harry su tout de suite qui se trouvait sous cette capuche. Bravement il se releva et ne pensa plus à sa cicatrice qui lui faisait atrocement mal. L'homme parla de sa voix glaciale.

« Je suis étonné Lucius, pourquoi il y a des Gryffondors ici ?  
-Je vous les aie livrés maître, j'ai pensé que cela vous plairait.  
-_Doloris_. La prochaine fois Malfoy, ne pense pas. _Finite incantatem_. Mais j'avoue que m'amener James Potter fils unique du grand Kevin Potter qui se trouve toujours sur mon chemin me fait grandement plaisir. »

James n'en menait plus large du tout. C'était une très mauvaise idée de venir ici, mais alors très très mauvaise idée, et il avait embarqué ses amis et sa petite amies là dedans, il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus coupable.

« Mais je ne suis pas ici pour toi Potter, ce soir je m'intéresse à un jeune homme qui souhaite être dans mes rangs. Praott, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, de la part des cinq mangemorts que tu as ligotés et privé de leur baguette en sachant que tu n'as pas voulu t'agenouiller, même pas après deux Doloris, puis ensuite j'entends parler de toi parce que tu es…fourchelangue, je dois dire que tu m'intrigues. »

Harry regardait toujours Voldemort dans les yeux, il avait complètement oublié la douleur de sa cicatrice, pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était que ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Nicolas et Sophie reste en vie.

« Je viens donc aujourd'hui tester ta loyauté Praott.  
-Et que dois-je faire pour vous prouver ma loyauté ? Demanda-t-il plus par simple curiosité.  
-Herry, tu ne vas tout de même pas faire cela n'est-ce pas ? Herry s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne vas pas le faire.  
-Tais-toi espèce de Sang-de-bourbe on ne t'a rien demandé, dit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Lily. »

_/Vous n'avez pas répondu, dit précipitamment Herry en fourchelangue pour tourner l'attention de Voldemort sur lui, j'attends toujours la réponse.  
-Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton là./_

« Doloris, lança Voldemort sur Harry. »

Ce dernier tomba à genou sous la puissance du sort et se mit à hurler. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié de mettre son bouclier ?

« Malfoy et les autres, rentrez dans votre salle commune, tu seras récompensé Malfoy pour ce que tu m'as offert. Maintenant sortez. Finite incantatem »

Tous les futurs mangemorts sortirent en trombe, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Snape hésitait, il ne voulait pas laisser Herry ici dans ce piège, il ne voulait pas perdre le seul ami qu'il avait réellement eu, depuis le début de sa scolarité. Harry vit que Severus hésitait et il ne fallait absolument pas que Voldemort doute de Severus, il lui parla par la pensée.

'''_Sors, d'ici immédiatement, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, c'est un ordre Severus, pour ton propre bien je t'en prie, files vite avant qu'il remarque ton hésitation.  
-Mais je ne vais pas te…  
-Sors d'ici, tout de suite, hurla-t-il en pensée'''_

Severus sortit donc en dernier, Voldemort n'ayant pas perçu l'hésitation de ce dernier. Sophie resta dans les bras de Nicolas et tous les Gryffondors se resserrent entre eux.

« Avant de tester ta loyauté, je comptes quand même m'amuser un petit peu, torturer le fils de mon ennemi me fera le plus grand des plaisirs.

« Doloris, lança-t-il sur James. »

Ce dernier s'effondra et hurla sa douleur, il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ça, c'était trop dur. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de protéger ses amis, mais il en était incapable. Le sort s'arrêta enfin et il put se relever en tremblant.  
Sirius vint au secours de son ami, le soutenant.

« Tellement trop facile, un petit sort et il crie, vraiment c'est d'un ennui. Je préfère te voir mort dit-il avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.  
-Au risque de me répéter à nouveau, que dois-je faire ? Parce que vous regardez vous amuser est d'un ennui, se risqua Herry.»

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment ce gamin osait lui parler ainsi.

« Je n'aime pas le ton de ta voix, agenouille toi devant ton maître.  
-C'est tout ? C'était une question que je me suis toujours posé, que devais-t-on faire pour entrer dans le cercle fermé des mangemorts. Je suis déçu, eh bien maintenant que ma curiosité est satisfaite, je peux aller dormir. »

Harry tenta de faire semblant d'avancer vers la grande porte et regarda les différentes expressions des Gryffondors et de Voldemort lui-même. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, il était bouillant de rage.

« Agenouille toi ou meurs.  
-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me promet la mort, quant à m'agenouiller devant un sang mêlés complètement enfermé dans ses croyances ridicules, non merci.  
-Comment oses-tu avorton, dit-il plein de rage. Doloris. »

Harry évita le sort en sautant sur le côté. Voldemort se retourna vers les Gryffondors et les regarda avec un regard meurtrier.

« Je vais te faire le plaisir d'assister à la mort du fils du plus grand Auror et après crois moi Praott, tu vas mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance. »

James trembla…c'était la fin, il poussa Sirius sur le côté pour que ce dernier ne se fasse pas toucher par le sort mortel qu'il allait sûrement recevoir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lily était paniquée, elle venait d'apprendre que son frère était plutôt ambigu sur ses relations avec le seigneur des ténèbres et elle voyait son petit ami affronter la mort. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle su qu'elle aimait profondément James et que si il devait mourir alors ils mourraient ensemble.  
D'un coup rapide elle se plaça à côté de James et l'enlaça tout en regardant la mort en face.

« Les Gryffondors sont tellement pathétiques avec leur courage qui ne leur coûte que la mort. »

Sirius vit Lily s'avancer vers James et affronter Voldemort du regard. Il regarda autour de lui, les autres mangemorts avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur eux. Pour Sirius, il allait mourir ce soir, et ce serait face à la mort pas effondré par terre. Il rejoignit James et Lily, bientôt suivi de Remus.

« Ce soir je fais un prix de groupe, dit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale avec une pointe d'amusement. Aujourd'hui je tue le fils de mon ennemi. »

Son rire raisonna dans la grande salle. Le ciel était noir comme l'encre, on sentait qu'un orage pouvait éclater à tout moment.

Harry regardait médusé les quatre Gryffondors, l'amitié et l'amour étaient face à la mort. Ils ne baisseraient pas les bras, ils ne fuiraient pas devant la mort, d'un certain côté c'était magnifique.  
Mais Harry se raisonna très vite, si ses parents étaient tués ici et maintenant il n'existerait pas.

« Avada Kedavra »

Voldemort avait à peine entamé le premier mot qu'Harry courut au devant du groupe. À la dernière syllabe, il se trouvait devant le rayon vert et se le prit en pleine poitrine.

Il s'effondra…

Lily regardait la baguette de Voldemort, elle savait que c'était fini pour elle, mais elle mourrait au moins la tête haute, elle vit la lumière verte foncer droit sur James et donc sur elle. Au dernier moment quelque chose lui boucha la vue mais cette chose s'effondra. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son frère, son frère s'était interposé et avait pris le sort en pleine poitrine.

« NONNNNNNNNNN Herry, non, pleura-t-elle »

Herry était allongé sur le dos, mort. Ses yeux sans vie fixaient le plafond…

**A suivre…**


	22. La vérité

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La vérité.

* * *

James n'arrivait toujours pas à enregistrer, ce n'était pas possible…Herry, celui qui voulait être mangemort s'était mis en travers d'un Avada Kedavra et était mort pour lui, pour le sauver lui.  
Le cri de Lily le ramena à la réalité et il regarda Voldemort dans les yeux, toujours horrifié par le fait qu'Herry soit mort.

Sirius se pinçait pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas, c'était la quatrième dimension. Non seulement Voldemort se trouvait en face de lui mais en plus Herry venait tout bonnement de se sacrifier pour les sauver tous les quatre. Enfin ils n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre de toute façon.

Remus tentait de comprendre, Herry ou plutôt Harry comme il le savait, avait toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchi, de très Serpentard en somme…mais là…ce n'était pas du tout Serpentard…c'était même un geste Gryffondor. Un courage assez stupide vu qu'il était mort. Pourquoi les sauver alors qu'il avait toutes les faveurs de Voldemort ?

« Je n'ai jamais vu un acte aussi stupide de toute ma vie, lança Voldemort »

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un jet de lumière verte sortit du corps par la cicatrice que le garçon portait au front et alla se perdre dans le plafond de la grande salle.

Tout était si noir, il n'y avait que du vide, il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus rien. Puis la douleur se fit à nouveau sentir, une douleur bien présente au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si un corps étranger se mouvait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.  
Ce corps inconnu se déplaçait vers sa tête. Il cherchait à sortir parce que son sang le repoussait. Ce corps n'était que souffrance et mort, il s'échappa par la seule ouverture possible, sa cicatrice.  
Soudainement il reprit pied avec la réalité. Le mal était sorti, il se sentait changer, il subissait de drôles de changements, les sensations revinrent.  
La première chose qu'il sentit était la douleur qu'était son corps, privé pendant quelques secondes de vie, puis la dureté du sol et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Normal elle avait cogné le sol brutalement.

Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, puis une lumière verte lui revint en mémoire. Il s'était pris un Avada Kedavra et il était vivant, pour la seconde fois.  
Il poussa un gémissement de souffrance et ouvrit les yeux. Tout était tellement trouble autour de lui.  
Il se releva doucement et entendit la voix qu'il haïssait tant.

Une fois que le jet vert disparu dans le plafond, les élèves et les mangemorts présents reportèrent leur regard vers le corps « mort » du garçon.  
Ils virent avec étonnement que le garçon changeait d'apparence. Ses cheveux noirs si lisses devenait plus court et complètement ébouriffé, sa peau pâle changea très légèrement, mais le changement le plus fascinant était les traits du visage, ils devinrent plus masculin mais surtout plus…James.  
Le garçon poussa un gémissement. Personne n'osait bouger, ni même respirer. Le garçon bougea et se leva, les quatre Gryffondors ne le virent pas de face, mais de dos et la coupe de cheveux leur rappelait celle de James. Voldemort brisa le silence.

« Voilà qui est très, très intéressant. Qui es-tu ?  
-Ton pire cauchemar, mais plus sérieusement c'est une question bien difficile et je ne suis pas sûr que tu en comprendrais la raison. »

Tous étaient soufflé par la réponse de Praott si c'était bien son nom réel. Personne n'avait jamais osé parler à Voldemort de cette manière, vraiment personne.

« Comment oses-tu, agenouille toi devant celui que tu considèreras comme ton maître.  
-Plutôt mourir mais je crois que tu as du mal à me faire mourir n'est-ce pas ? Repris Harry sur un ton moqueur. De plus, sans vouloir te vexer et au risque de me répéter à nouveau, m'agenouiller devant un Sang-mêlé, non merci. »

Soudainement Harry se retourna face à son père et lui sourit. James était carrément pétrifié. Se retrouver face à soi même c'était dérangeant, enfin non pas à soi même les yeux de Praott étaient différents, il avait des yeux émeraudes.

« Je vais te demander un grand service James, je t'emprunte tes lunettes, je ne vois rien du tout, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Fais comme tu veux, bredouilla-t-il »

Il lui prit ses lunettes, la vue de James était meilleure que la sienne mais pour le moment ça suffirait. Il saisit sa baguette et se mit en position de Duel face à Voldemort.

« Tu comptes réellement te battre avec moi ? Rigola Voldemort. Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux que je peux réduire en bouilli d'un simple sortilège.  
-Mais je n'attends que ça, dit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Harry lança un bouclier sur lui-même ainsi que sur les quatre Gryffondors et le couple.

L'attaque de Voldemort ne se fit pas attendre, il lui lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il esquiva sur la droite et le sort cogna une chaise au loin qui explosa. Sympathique comme sort pensa Harry.

« Oh Tom comment as-tu pu me rater à cette distance là ?  
-**NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA** ! Espèce de petit rat, traître aux Serpentards.  
-Oh je t'en prie épargne moi le couplet sur le fameux descendant de Salazar. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui. De plus, grande surprise, je ne suis pas vraiment un Serpentard. Surpris n'est-ce pas ?  
-En fait non, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas. Tu n'es qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres, hurla-t-il fou de rage.  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa d'appeler tes lèches bottes personnels de cette façon là je trouve, dit Harry d'un ton humoristique. »

''' _Mais je suis fou ou quoi ! Je ne dois pas montrer que je suis littéralement mort de peur. Profites de sa rage, il va forcément faire une erreur. Pitié faîte que Dumbledore arrive et vite.'''_

Harry profita de la rage du mage noir pour lui lancer un puissant Expeliarmus. Il eut pour effet de pousser Voldemort contre un mur. L'impact fut assez violent.  
Harry était fier de lui, mais intérieurement il tremblait de peur. Pourvu que Dumbledore arrive vite parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps contre un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort.

''' _Moi qui croyait être pratiquement invincible, c'est l'heure du réveil et ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout pas agréable.'''_

Harry devait aussi faire attention au phénomène qui avait eu lieu entre sa baguette et celle de Voldemort lors de sa quatrième année. En même temps il tentait d'immobiliser certains mangemorts qui s'approchaient trop près de lui ou des autres élèves. Cela fit réagir James qui tenta de toucher à son tour quelques mangemorts mais sans ses lunettes c'était autre chose. Sirius et Remus avait mis deux mangemorts à eux deux hors d'état de nuire. Un bon sortilège de sommeil, rien de plus efficace.

Harry de son côté subissait les assauts de Doloris qu'il évitait à grande peine. Puis à un moment il fut touché par un « _Imperio_ » bien placé. Le silence retomba en entendant le sort qu'avait lancé Voldemort.

« Tue les, dit Voldemort en pointant du doigt les étudiants »

Harry entendit la voix s'insinuer en lui, tous ses membres étaient prêt à faire ce que lui disait cette voix, il voulait obéir à la voix.

Il pointa sa baguette sur James, il pointa sa baguette sur son père. Son père ! Mais pourquoi tuerait-il son père ?

''' _Résiste Harry résiste…'''_ Se dit-il pour lui-même.

« Tue les, hurla Voldemort ».

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui se retourna à une vitesse folle et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort et lança son sort sans attendre.

« _Fulgur caecus_ »

Des jets rouge et or apparurent mais aussi des étincelles argentées et se fixèrent sur les yeux de Voldemort.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais faire tout ce que tu ordonnes, j'ai plus de volonté que cela voyons ! Tu me déçois, finalement peut-être que tu n'es pas un adversaire à ma taille. Allez Tom, le jeu est : devine où je suis, dit Harry en se déplaçant rapidement et en attaquant Voldemort. »

Mais ce dernier lui lança un sort qu'Harry prit en pleine poitrine, la douleur fut brutale, il percuta un mur et tomba, il était complètement sonné. C'était un sort si puissant.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle, il savait qu'un grand combat se préparait mais quand il avait vu Harry Potter vouloir servir le mage noir il avait eu très peur. Seulement pendant l'espace d'un moment. Puis Harry Potter s'était pris le sort de la mort et y avait survécu pour la seconde fois.  
Durant les quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulées après que le sort ait touché la poitrine d'Harry il s'était surpris à retenir sa respiration. Voir revenir Harry à la vie et affronter le mage noir l'avait remplis de courage et par derrière il attaquait le plus de mangemort possible. Personne ne l'avait vu jusque là.

Le bouclier protégeant ses amis disparus et les mangemorts en profitèrent.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers le couple qui n'opposait qu'une faible résistance, Nicolas protégeant Sophie.  
Le mangemort lança le sortilège de la mort mais ce ne fut pas Nicolas qui se prit le sort, ce fut David.  
David qui s'était glissé dans la grande salle juste après l'arrivée des mangemorts et avant la fermeture des portes.  
David qui avait participé à la bataille en aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait mais toujours dans l'ombre.  
Voyant les deux jeunes en danger il n'avait pas hésité, de toute façon sa vie ne valait plus rien à ses yeux. Il était prisonnier de la marque s'il pouvait sauver deux vies alors il le ferait.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de premièrement s'apercevoir qu'il saignait au niveau de sa tête, deuxièmement Voldemort qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui et troisièmement David, son professeur d'astronomie, devenu à la fin de l'année son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, se prendre un Avada Kedavra.

Sa rage commença à faire surface, David ne méritait pas de mourir, Harry l'avait compris en découvrant qui il était. Il avait comprit que ce dernier s'était retourné contre Voldemort, il ne méritait pas de mourir.  
Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Voldemort lui jetant des sorts de plus en plus durs à supporter.  
Harry rencontra malheureusement plusieurs fois les murs de la grande salle, puis Voldemort voyant que Praott ne se relevait pas alla attaquer par derrière Lily. Celle-ci se prit un sortilège de magie noire et d'après son visage elle souffrait.  
Harry ne se maîtrisait plus et à cet instant précis un éclair déchira la grande salle et se planta juste devant les pieds de Voldemort.

« Tu ne t'attaques plus jamais à elle, hurla-t-il furieux  
-Ne me dis pas que tu tiens à une Sang de bourbe quand même. Tu me dégoûte, cracha Voldemort.  
-Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles ton père n'est qu'un simple moldu du nom de Jédusor, n'est-ce pas Tom Elvis Jédusor ?  
-Mais comment…C'est Dumbledore qui t'a dit tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu es encore plus important que je ne l'imagine. Tu vas mourir ce soir Praott.  
-Tu te trompes, je ne mourrais pas ce soir et toi non plus, mais je te promets une chose, la prochaine fois que tu croiseras mon regard tu perdras beaucoup, tu perdras même tout.  
-Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas, se moqua Voldemort.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui promets la puissance à des faibles d'esprits. Ce que tu fais admirablement bien pour tes petits chiens et encore c'est insultant pour les chiens. »

Harry et Voldemort était de nouveau face à face. Harry repensa à l'éclair et un deuxième éclair traversa la grande salle pour se planter devant Voldemort.

Soudain Harry compris quel était son élément, le mélange d'eau et de feu c'était l'éclair. Chaque fois qu'un éclair touchait un arbre, ce dernier s'enflammait et les éclairs prenaient naissances dans les nuages qui n'étaient que de l'eau condensé.  
Il se concentra de nouveau sur les éclairs et les deux boules d'eau dorée qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir firent place à une lumière argenté ou doré très forte, il en lança une à Voldemort et ce dernier esquissa de justesse.

Harry n'avait plus sa baguette mais son élément lui suffisait amplement, seulement sa réserve de magie n'était pas inépuisable et il sentant que ses sorts devenaient moins puissants.

Il fut atteint par un autre sort de Voldemort et se retrouva de nouveau en compagnie d'un mur. Il se releva tremblant, du sang perlait de sa tête et au niveau de ses bras.  
Voldemort recommença à nouveau une série de sortilèges de magie noire et Harry en évita le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un sort qui lui transperça le bras. Il serra les dents face à la douleur.

« Je dois dire que pour un gamin de 16 ans je suis vraiment très impressionné ! Mais tu vas mourir, ce soir pour avoir osé me défier, personne n'en est jamais revenu vivant.  
-Tu sais Tom, dit-il d'une voix plus faible, tu parles toujours trop et c'est ton problème, ricana-t-il.  
-Tu vas mourir de la manière la plus ignoble et la plus lente qui soit croit moi. »

Harry lança de nouveau un éclair et s'effondra, il n'allait pas y arriver il était épuisé. Il fallait qu'il se force encore un peu, Dumbledore ne devait plus tarder maintenant, enfin il l'espérait.  
En lançant un dernier éclair il sentit le barrage qu'il avait en lui, et qu'il avait ressenti peu après avoir quitté la chambre bizarre du manoir Potter, se briser.  
Une nouvelle force l'envahit brusquement et il comprit.  
La magie des Potter venait brusquement de se libérer dans son sang, sa puissance magique venait de s'accroître à nouveau. Sa magie avait senti qu'il avait besoin de tenir encore un peu !  
Il se releva beaucoup moins tremblant et à son tour envoya Voldemort contre un mur. Il n'y avait pas de raison à ce que ce soit toujours lui qui prenne les coups quand même. Il était faible face à Voldemort mais il n'était pas un incapable sinon l'entraînement qu'il avait subi n'aurait servi à rien.  
Il lança alors le sort que Snape avait testé sur lui, le sort qu'il avait retrouvé dans son livre mais avec une nouvelle particularité.

« Laboris amoris ».

Harry savait que le sortilège mettait du temps à faire son apparition et Voldemort pensa qu'il l'avait raté.

« Tu me déçois, ton sortilège a malheureusement raté… »

Voldemort ne finit pas sa phrase il commençait à sentir quelque chose au fond de lui, une petite douleur pas plus forte qu'une piqûre sauf qu'il ne se faisait pas piquer.  
Petit à petit la douleur augmenta et elle devint de moins en moins supportable.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait petit avorton ?  
-Décidément l'orphelinat où tu as grandi ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières. Franchement on ne me parle pas ainsi, c'est très impoli.  
-Réponds immédiatement où je te tue.  
-Me tuer ? Tu en es tout bonnement incapable voyons ! De plus si par miracle tu arrives à me tuer, ce sortilège te brûlera de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que tu abrèges toi-même tes souffrances.  
-Je trouverais bien un remède, aucun sortilège n'est irréversible.  
-Et c'est là que tu te trompes Tom, dit Harry en accentuant le nom de Voldemort, le sortilège que je t'ai fait est à la base un sortilège de souffrance inutilisé depuis bien longtemps…  
-Je le connais bien, me prends-tu pour un idiot, dit Voldemort en se pliant légèrement sous la douleur.  
-Seulement j'ai rajouté une chose dedans, une chose plus forte de toutes les magies : l'amour. C'est une chose que tu ne comprends et ne comprendras jamais.  
-Ca n'a aucun sens, .tu ne peux pas faire un tel sort.  
-Si, la preuve que je le peux, tu te plies de douleur sous l'amour pure. L'amour pour ma famille. L'amour pour mes amis. L'amour pour la vie.  
-Espèce…Voldemort s'agenouilla par terre sous la douleur. »

Harry maîtrisait la situation parfaitement, jusqu'à ce qu'un mangemort l'attaque par derrière.  
Il se prit un Doloris et sous l'effet de la douleur, sans le vouloir, il brisa son propre sortilège qu'il avait placé sur Voldemort. Cette erreur allait lui être fatale.  
Voldemort reprenait peu à peu son souffle et se releva, il fixa Harry de son regard de braise.  
Tout ce qu'Harry put y lire était une haine totale pour lui. Le mangemort brisa le Doloris, mais Voldemort repris la séance de souffrance en lui lançant un Doloris particulièrement virulent.  
Une fois terminé Harry se releva tremblant, Harry esquissa un geste de la main et fit venir à lui un banc. Voldemort se le prit au niveau des mollets et tomba à terre. Ce petit laps de temps permit à Harry de respirer un bon coup et de regarder comment ses amis s'en sortaient.

* * *

Quand Lily avait remarqué qu'Herry changeait d'apparence, toutes ses connaissances sur le monde magique s'envolèrent d'un coup. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait bon sang !  
Puis Herry bougea, elle se surprit à respirer de nouveau mais il était tellement différent. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, et il était très ressemblant à James. Tout devenait de plus en plus bizarre.  
Un regard vers les autres lui apprit qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle, Remus semblait cependant un peu moins étonné que tout le monde. Puis son frère se retourna vers James. La ressemblance était maintenant parfaite, Herry avait juste quelques particularités par rapport à James, il ne portait pas de lunettes, il était plus petit et plus maigre et ses traits était aussi un peu plus fins par endroit. Lorsqu'il mit les lunettes de James, Lily se corrigea elle-même, il portait donc lui aussi des lunettes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, que le combat commença entre Voldemort et Herry. Son frère était-il suicidaire ? Après ce qu'elle venait de voir elle savait déjà qu'elle avait conclu qu'il l'était et pas qu'un peu.  
Un sort l'empêcha de retomber dans ses pensées, elle remarqua enfin qu'un bouclier semblait les protéger, mais elle pouvait envoyer des sorts. James venait de le faire même si il n'avait pas de lunettes sur le nez.

''' _Sans ses lunettes ça lui donne un certain charme tout de même et…mais à quoi tu penses ma pauvre fille. Tu es entourée de mangemort et Voldemort et là aussi et toi tu parles du charme de ton petit ami, tu as un grain toi !'''_

Sans plus réfléchir, elle lança le premier sort qui lui sortit par la tête : le sort de lévitation. Il ne servait pas à grand-chose dans le cas présent, mais elle fit tomber une chaise qui se trouvait sur l'estrade sur la tête du mangemort à côté. Ce dernier s'effondra mais se releva quelques minutes plus tard.  
Lily se concentra sur tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et choisir un sort de silence, de cette manière le mangemort ne serait plus capable de parler, c'était une bonne chose non ?  
Soudain le silence se fit.  
Avait-elle bien entendu impero ? Ce mot là signifiait les ennuis.

Quand elle vit Herry se tourner vers eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait tellement à James. Elle eu la surprise de sa vie en constatant qu'il avait réussi à contrer ce sortilège là, alors que Voldemort était le lanceur ! Le combat repris à nouveau.  
Elle se concentra sur un deuxième mangemort quand elle remarqua que le bouclier qui les protégeait s'effondra. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'Herry avait des problèmes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit un homme sortir de l'ombre et se précipiter entre Sophie et Nicolas et un mangemort. L'homme tomba à terre mort. Elle reconnu à ce moment là Mr Tress, son professeur d'astronomie, elle l'avait toujours apprécié, toujours à l'heure, ponctuel et intéressant à écouter…  
Lily regardait toujours le corps de son professeur quand un sort la heurta dans son dos. La seule chose qu'elle ressentie, fut l'immense douleur insupportable qui lui traversait tout le corps. Elle ne hurlait pas, mais uniquement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas crier, elle sentait ses entrailles brûler puis se geler, elle se sentie lourde, puis plus rien. Le sort avait été levé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une trace noire au sol, juste devant les pieds de Voldemort. Que c'était-il passé ?  
Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un autre éclair atterrit de nouveau au pied de Voldemort. Les éclairs venaient d'Herry. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?

Elle se souvint très bien du jour du tournoi de duel où James avait maîtrisé l'élément feu, Herry possédait-il les éclairs ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment un élément, pourtant c'était la forme de sa cicatrice, y avait-il un lien ?  
Herry avait l'attention complète de Voldemort. Lily remercia Herry intérieurement, elle n'avait ni le pouvoir ni le courage d'avoir un face à face avec Voldemort.  
Herry apparemment se débrouillait, enfin il perdait beaucoup de sang et cela inquiétait Lily énormément.  
Elle mit un mangemort hors d'état de nuire en l'attachant avec des lianes magiques.  
Elle regarda alors à nouveau le champ de bataille et vit Voldemort se prendre un banc dans les mollets et tomber à terre, dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait bien ri. Son regard croisa celui d'Herry et elle lui fit un mince sourire avant de tourner sa tête vers James.

* * *

James n'avait pas vraiment tout compris. Herry Praott était vivant ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, le sortilège de la mort était impossible à contrer, il le savait et son père lui avait sans cesse répété cela ! Même si Praott n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de 'normal', de là à se relever après un sortilège de la mort, il y avait des limites tout de même. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça…  
En plus d'être vivant, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf les yeux. Avait-il un jumeau quelque part et ses parents ne lui en avaient rien dit ? Non, ça ce n'était pas possible.  
Lorsque James avait vu Herry de face, ça avait été le choc total, black out total dans la tête de James Potter.  
Faculté de penser…plus rien.  
Faculté de prendre des initiatives…nulle.  
Faculté de parler…aucune réponse !  
Enfin son cerveau se remit en route quand il vit un sort se diriger vers lui et s'écraser dans le bouclier qui les protégeait.  
Même s'il n'y voyait pas vraiment, il arrivait à deviner où se situait les mangemorts, il devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de toucher vraiment un mangemort. Son père lui avait appris beaucoup de sort d'attaque et il les appliquait ici mais n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement les effets.  
James sentit lorsque le bouclier tomba. Comme si on vous enlevait une fine couverture qui vous réchauffait et qui vous protégeait, sans elle on se sent nu.  
Il fut atteint par un Doloris bien lancé mais qui cessa de suite, sûrement quelqu'un avait touché le mangemort.  
Le fait de ne rien voir rendait James vraiment mal à l'aise, inutile et surtout pas performant du tout dans le rôle du petit ami protecteur, d'ailleurs où était Lily…  
A ce moment là il sentit son regard chargé d'amour sur lui, il tenta de la voir et de lui sourire confiant. Pourvu que Dumbledore arrive et vite…

* * *

Si la mort était personnifié sous la forme d'une personne on pouvait alors dire que cette personne détestait Herry Praott et qu'elle ne voulait pas le prendre sinon comment expliquer le fait que Herry soit toujours vivant après un 'Avada Kedavra' ! Dans la tête de Sirius c'était surtout de l'incompréhension qui primait.  
Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le plaisir de discuter plus longtemps avec sa conscience puisque James avait déjà sorti sa baguette et avait prit part au combat sans ses lunettes. Comment ça sans ses lunettes ? Mais James ne voyait pas grand-chose sans ses lunettes. Où était-elle ses lunettes hein ?

Sirius regarda le combat de plus près et vit Herry Praott, enfin non James numéros deux se battre avec Voldemort et avec les lunettes perdues…  
Mais c'était dingue en plus d'être le portrait parfait de James, Praott portait aussi des lunettes ! James lui avait caché un frère jumeau ou quoi ! Quoique si c'était réellement un Potter il n'aurait jamais été à Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait lui ? Il commençait à délirer, s'il suivait son propre raisonnement il aurait été lui à Serpentard…

« Sirius, bouges, fais quelque chose, reste pas là les bras ballants ! »

Ca c'était Remus qui venait de remettre Sirius dans le droit chemin, c'est-à-dire dans la bataille. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et repéra un mangemort, mais avec quoi allait-il l'attaquer ? Avec un sort pour changer ses cheveux en rose ? Ou peut-être lui donner pleins de pustules ? Argh, tous les sortilèges d'attaques qu'il avait appris pendant noël semblait s'être fait la malle pour aller se cacher dans un recoin encore inconnu de son cerveau. C'était bien sa chance.

Et un sortilège de sommeil ? Ah oui ça c'était déjà sûrement plus intéressant…  
Il remarqua que le mangemort lançait pour la cinquième fois le sort Doloris sur lui-même et que pour la cinquième fois le bouclier absorbait le sort. Herry était vraiment quelqu'un de puissant, enfin pas face à Voldemort vu le vol plané qu'il venait de se prendre. Purée la rencontre avec les murs à une certaine vitesse devrait être interdite dans l'enceinte de l'école logiquement.  
Il lança le sort sur le mangemort qui s'effondra, un mangemort par terre un. Ca c'était pour son propre palmarès, enfin là il n'avait pas un mais trois mangemort contre lui. Béni soit les boucliers de…minute…pourquoi le bouclier n'était-il plus là ?  
Sirius conjura un bouclier pour lui-même avant de relancer le sortilège du sommeil sur un mangemort qui l'évita sans peine. À son tour il se prit un Doloris, mais son bouclier n'était pas celui d'Herry et se brisa. Il se prit son premier Doloris. Qu'est ce que c'était horrible. Comment pouvait-on avoir inventé un sortilège qui faisait aussi mal ?

Il se remit debout et vit James subir le même sort, il lança alors un Expeliarmus sur le mangemort et rattrapa la baguette de ce dernier, il la brisa et se mit face à un autre adversaire.  
Sirius commençait à sérieusement fatiguer, il n'avait jamais été vraiment préparé à un combat contre des mangemorts.  
Il recula et buta contre un corps à terre, il se retrouva lui aussi à terre et regarda le corps qui l'avait fait tombé.  
Son professeur d'astronomie était là, mort, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier était là. Quand était-il rentré ? En tout cas une chose est sûre il ne méritait sûrement pas de mourir ce soir. Personne n'aurait dû mourir ce soir. Sirius prit réellement conscience du danger dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés et jura de ne plus jamais briser le règlement de l'école…  
Il jeta un regard en direction de Lily qui se battait vaillamment, de James qui tentait de viser un mangemort sans vraiment y parvenir, de Remus qui semblait complètement mort de fatigue. Il décida d'aller aider ce dernier.

* * *

Dire qu'Harry Potter était un être exceptionnel était un sacré euphémisme, ça Remus l'avait bien compris, mais quand en prime on assiste carrément à un miracle, on ne doute plus d'un tel être.  
Remus avait effectivement compris ce que Harry lui avait dit, il n'avait pas été difficile de deviner son nom de famille, il se demanda lui-même d'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas senti avant, c'était tellement évident. James et Harry avait pratiquement la même 'odeur' de magie, mais Harry avait une autre odeur bien plus forte et quand il était avec Voldemort l'odeur semblait la même. Comment Harry pouvait posséder l'odeur de magie de Voldemort et de James ? Ca faudrait lui demander si ils s'en sortaient vivant bien sûr.

Ce que Remus n'avait pas encore trouvé c'était le lien qui unissait James, Voldemort et Harry, ça c'était encore un point obscur !  
Mais voir la vraie apparence d'Harry lui disait qu'il devait être un parent vraiment proche de James, si James lui avait sorti qu'il avait un frère jumeau alors il n'aurait même pas objecté à ce que ce soit Harry.  
La nouvelle apparence d'Harry choqua tout le monde, James et Lily se reprirent tout de suite, ils avaient l'art du combat dans les veines, Remus sortit sa baguette et affronta un mangemort et jeta un regard à Sirius. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, cette révélation l'avait vraiment choqué le pauvre.

« Sirius, bouges, fais quelque chose, reste pas là les bras ballants ! »

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant, pas dans un moment aussi critique.  
Au même moment Remus vit que Sirius avait utilisé le même sortilège, deux mangemorts en moins c'était déjà quelque chose pensa le préfet.  
Mais comme partout, un mangemort de tombé, trois de gagné…

Remus se battit autant qu'il pouvait, même lorsque le bouclier s'effondra, il continua d'attaquer sans penser à se protéger, ce qui lui fit se prendre un Doloris. Il se releva et continua de se battre, mais le combat était perdu d'avance. Si Dumbledore ne débarquait pas d'une minute à l'autre, c'était fichu.  
Remus observa Harry se battre, dans sa façon de bouger, dans sa façon d'attaquer on pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas le premier combat d'Harry et quelque part c'était dérangeant. Comment un garçon si jeune pouvait connaître si bien l'art du combat et de la guerre ? Quelque part, ce n'était pas juste, avait-il eu le temps de grandir comme tous les autres enfants ? Non certainement pas.  
Qui pouvait même se vanter d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps devant Voldemort lui-même ? Kevin Potter ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps devant ce monstre.

Remus vit avec surprise Voldemort se tordre de douleur devant Harry, le combat n'était peut-être pas si perdu d'avance dans ce cas là mais Remus ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, il se prit un sortilège de désarmement et réussit à garder sa baguette mais ne put empêcher le vol plané qui suivit.  
Fatigué au-delà du possible, il se releva et fit face à ce nouvel adversaire. Remus allait abandonner, il allait tout laissez tomber, il n'en pouvait plus la dernière pleine lune était trop proche pour qu'il ait toute sa force, au dernier moment il sentit Sirius arriver vers lui et l'aider à battre cet adversaire, puisant son énergie dans le regard de Sirius il se releva et combattit avec son ami.

* * *

« Bien joué, tu as presque failli m'avoir. Viens avec moi on formera un excellent duo, s'exclama Voldemort en se redressant gardant ainsi le peu de dignité qui lui restait.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin de premier ordre, jamais je m'allierais avec toi, Tom, dit-il pour énerver une fois de plus Voldemort. »

Fou de rage Voldemort toucha Harry avec un Doloris et ce dernier tomba à genoux et hurla, c'était si douloureux !  
Voldemort ne brisa pas le sort tant qu'il ne fut pas sûr que le garçon ne soit brisé physiquement.  
Harry n'en pouvait plus la douleur était tellement forte, soudain un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire, le livre qu'il avait lu au Manoir Potter, le livre sur la magie et le sang.  
Mais pour appliquer ce sortilège puissant il lui fallait un peu de temps, en fait pas mal de temps et de cela il n'en avait pas.  
Voldemort brisa enfin le Doloris et Harry s'effondra sur son côté gauche, une douleur au niveau de sa cuisse se fit sentir. Il regarda sa poche et vit qu'elle était légèrement déformée.  
Voldemort s'approchait d'Herry, il était persuadé que ce dernier était complètement brisé et ne pouvait plus rien contre lui.

« Sache que tu as été un adversaire vraiment très distrayant, c'est vraiment dommage que je doive te tuer, pour une fois que quelqu'un avait un peu de potentiel, un tel gâchis. »

Pendant que Voldemort parlait tout seul, il plongea sa main ensanglantée dans son pantalon et en retira un objet argenté : le sifflet de Hagrid. Voilà qui allait l'avancer, un sifflet qui n'émettait aucun son, vraiment tout allait pour le mieux et Voldemort qui s'approchait de plus en plus.  
Après tout que risquait-il ? Autant se ridiculiser mais tenter quelque chose. Il se mit à genoux face à Voldemort et mit le sifflet entre ses lèvres.

« Et tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter avec un jouet pour enfant ? Tu es vraiment ridicule. »

Harry siffla de toutes ses forces et comme à chaque fois, le sifflet n'émit aucun son. Il releva la tête et n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
Tout dans la grande salle semblait figé, plus personne ne bougeait. Harry regarda à nouveau le sifflet, le cadeau de Hagrid était génial ! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas pensé pendant les examens se dit-il en souriant.  
Le sourire s'effaça bien vite, il devait faire l'incantation au plus vite, il ne savait pas combien de temps les effets du sifflet allaient durer.  
Il se releva et fit encore une fois face à Voldemort, il se concentra sur ce qu'avait dit le livre, quand il se sentit enfin prêt à lancer l'incantation, les effets du sifflet cessèrent. Harry trop concentré n'entendit pas Voldemort.

« Par quelle magie es-tu arrivé à te mettre debout, comment as-tu… »

Harry commença à réciter :

« Par mon sang béni par l'amour de ma famille, je te bannis toi Tom Elvis Jédusor de ce que je considère comme ma demeure. Jamais tu ne pourras revenir sous ta forme de chair et de sang tant que tu ne partageras pas mon sang. »

Une fois l'incantation prononcée; le sang que Harry avait sur les mains se mit à scintillé, il semblait entourée d'une lueur dorée, par réflexe Harry apposa ses mains sur le sol de Poudlard.  
Le flot doré partit de ses mains et se dirigea droit sur Voldemort. Ce dernier paniqué semblait figé sur place.  
Le flot de magie percuta Voldemort et l'entraîna hors de la grande salle, et Harry le savait, hors des limites de Poudlard. C'était Poudlard qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison.  
Voyant leur maître disparaître, les mangemorts se sauvèrent et les Gryffondors se retournèrent vers Harry.  
Ce dernier s'avança péniblement vers James et lui remit ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Merci, ce fut vraiment très utile, dit-il avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de James, évanoui »

À ce moment là Dumbledore suivit de Peter entrèrent dans la grande salle et constatèrent les dégâts.

Harry était couvert de sang au niveau de la tête et des bras, il était complètement vidé de sa magie. James était bien amoché, il saignait du nez et ne tenait que sur une jambe, l'autre semblait en mauvais état. Sirius tenait Remus dans ses bras, il était apparemment sans blessures mais la forme de son bras démontrait le contraire. Remus était évanoui dans les bras de Sirius et avait les jambes en sang.  
Nicolas se trouvait dans les bras de Sophie, il semblait respirer très difficilement, mais il ne saignait pas. Sophie n'avait apparemment rien, Nicolas l'ayant protégé tout du long de la bataille.  
Lily quand à elle était entrain de marmonner quelque chose dans son coin, pas de blessure apparente sauf sa main gauche qui saignait, elle semblait plus choquée qu'autre chose.  
Dumbledore les emmena tous à l'infirmerie et Pompom hurla quand elle vit dans quel état se trouvaient ses élèves. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit que Herry Praott était parmi eux. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il toujours se retrouver ici ?  
L'infirmière avait été prévenue que le garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à James n'était autre que Herry Praott.

* * *

Lily, James, Remus et Sirius s'effondrèrent sur un lit et soufflèrent de plaisir. C'était fini. Le cauchemar était fini. C'était donc ça qu'on ressentait quand on passait si près de la mort ? Tous les élèves éveillés tremblaient sans pouvoir se contrôler. Pomfresh leur donna une potion calmante ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil, ils s'endormirent tous soulagés de faire toujours parti de ce monde.  
Une fois tous endormis, Pomfresh soigna les plus grièvement blessé et donc Herry Praott, ce dernier souffrait de nombreuses contusions au dos et à la tête, il avait dû recevoir un nombre de coup impressionnant. Elle prit soin d'arrêter les saignements avant qu'ils n'aggravent son état. Elle lui donna une potion revitalisante ainsi qu'une potion régénératrice. Praott avait épuisé pratiquement toute sa magie ce qui était très rare, il avait combattu vraiment jusqu'au bout de ses limites.

Elle passa ensuite sur James Potter, il avait une jambe cassé, et quelques contusions, vu qu'il dormait il ne sentirait pas ses os se ressouder. Tout irait bien pour lui, contrairement à Praott il n'avait pas du tout épuisé ses ressources magiques, mais il était épuisé, pas habitué à un effort de ce type là.

Sirius avait le bras cassé et les muscles bien abîmés, tout comme James il ne sentirait pas ses os se ressouder. Son état n'était pas aussi mauvais que les deux autres, mais la fatigue l'avait emporté.

Remus par contre c'était un autre problème, il était fatigué au-delà du possible, sa dernière transformation n'était pas si lointaine que ça ! Pomfresh ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à tenir, ses deux jambes étaient en sang, il avait plusieurs coupures ouvertes qu'il fallait soigner le plus vite possible avant qu'elles s'infectent. Remus mettrait plus de temps que les deux autres à se remettre.

Lily n'avait pratiquement rien, mais elle avait dû subir quelques sortilèges pas très plaisant vu son état de choc. Elle avait une coupure profonde à sa main gauche, coupure que Pomfresh soigna sans problème.

Nicolas avait plusieurs côtes cassées, ce qui expliquait sa respiration difficile, heureusement il n'avait pas perforé ses poumons, mais les côtes étaient plus délicates à ressouder bien que plus rapide que tous les autres os.

Sophie dormit pour la forme à l'infirmerie, elle était choquée…

* * *

Le lendemain, cette dernière eut le droit de retourner dans son dortoir, toujours sous le choc. Elle évita soigneusement tous les Serpentard qu'elle rencontrait, plus particulièrement ceux qui l'avaient entraîné dans cette horreur. Elle vit cependant le regard presque inquiet de Snape quand il la vit revenir et le regard surpris de certains Serpentard, sûrement peu content de la savoir toujours en vie. Elle alla directement s'enfermer dans son dortoir n'y sortant que pour aller manger.  
Lily, eut droit de sortir un jour après la sortie de Sophie, elle retourna dans son dortoir et affronta ses deux meilleures amies, elle n'eut pas la force de leur dire quoi que ce soit et s'effondra en pleure dans leurs bras. Anne et Gabrielle n'y comprenant pas grand-chose firent tout pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.  
Ce fut ensuite le grand retour de Nicolas qui lui aussi trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit s'enferma dans son dortoir, retrouvant Sophie pendant les repas où ils s'installaient ensemble à la table des Gryffondors.  
Les Serpentards remarquèrent bien sûr l'absence des maraudeurs ainsi que de Praott, mais Dumbledore n'ayant annoncé la mort de personne, tous savaient qu'ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie.  
Une semaine plus tard ce fut le grand retour des quatre maraudeurs, leur retour se fit remarqué puisqu'ils étaient revenus à l'heure du déjeuner, tous remarquèrent leur regard moins rieur, plus grave, plus conscient du danger que le monde courait. D'une certaine manière plus mature, tous savaient que rien ne serait comme avant.  
Lily, Gabrielle et Anne se levèrent et allèrent s'installer avec eux, Peter les ayant déjà rejoints.

« Alors est-ce que l'un d'entre vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lança Anne fatigué de ne rien savoir.  
-Plus tard Anne, répondit vaguement Sirius, plus tard…  
-Vous avez remarqué, dit James, que Praott n'était plus dans l'infirmerie.  
-Oui, j'ai remarqué, lança Sirius, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être, il n'est pas retourné chez les Serpentard ?  
-Non répondit Lily, tristement. »

James la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je t'aime Lily.  
-Je t'aime aussi James, dit elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. »

Rassuré par ce simple contact, ils mangèrent en silence, ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans leurs habitudes.

« Il y a une pièce dans l'infirmerie qui est occupé par les très grand malade, lança alors Remus, même moi je n'y vais pas, mais une fois j'y ai vu Pomfresh y amener un joueur de Quidditch, enfin avant que ce dernier ne soit envoyé à St Mangouste. C'est uniquement pour les blessés très graves.  
-Il doit être là alors, il faut absolument qu'on aille le voir, lança Lily, je dois comprendre, je dois lui parler.  
-On est dans le même cas, lança James, Sirius et Remus. »

Gabrielle et Anne n'insistèrent pas sachant qu'elles sauraient tout en temps et en heure.

* * *

Le soir même dans le dortoir des garçons, les maraudeurs mirent au point un plan, sachant que Pomfresh vérifiait ses patients jusqu'à minuit. Une fois passée cette heure là, elle n'y allait plus, le problème c'est qu'ils tomberaient sûrement sur un Praott endormis.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'y vais quand même, juste au moins pour voir si il va bien, je le considère toujours comme mon frère, même si il m'a caché un très gros secret.  
-Vous irez sans moi, lança Peter, même s'il est de notre côté, il ne m'aime pas.  
-D'accord, lança James, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre minuit.  
-Vous savez les gars, j'ai l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un coup, lança Sirius.  
-Pareil pour moi lança James, et je me rends compte qu'on était vraiment stupide n'est-ce pas ?  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui provoqua un rire nerveux de la part des autres personnes. »

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée, sans vraiment parler, James serrait tout le temps Lily dans ses bras de peur qu'elle s'envole, ou qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour vivre, il en était dépendant, Lily était dans le même état.  
Remus lui était allé rejoindre Gabrielle dans la salle commune et cette dernière faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral, Sirius quand à lui serrait son oreiller très fort…

* * *

Lorsque minuit sonna, Remus remonta dans son dortoir, tandis que Gabrielle et Anne allèrent se coucher dans le leur. Une fois tous réunis ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Marcher à quatre sous la cape était vraiment une épreuve très difficile. Plusieurs fois la cape tomba et ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour la remettre bien en place.  
Une fois arrivé devant l'infirmerie, ils poussèrent la porte et admirèrent la grande infirmerie…vide.  
Remus sortit de dessous la cape et se dirigea vers le fond, sur la gauche, aux yeux de tous il était pratiquement impossible de remarquer une porte et pourtant elle était bien présente. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, personne n'osaient vraiment affronter la vérité, souvent elle était très dur à entendre, ce fût Lily qui ouvrit les portes. La salle était petite et contenait uniquement trois lits, dont un seul occupé.  
Ils s'approchèrent doucement du lit, et contemplèrent le garçon endormi.

« Purée James, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de frère jumeau ?  
-Bah écoute, je n'en suis pas aussi persuadé qu'il y a deux semaines…  
-Pourtant il n'a pas tout à fait les même traits que toi, lança doucement Lily, il a les traits plus fins, il est aussi plus maigre que toi et côté caractère, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Oui, je vois, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, lança-t-il doucement. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha encore plus près du lit, elle s'assit doucement dessus et toucha le front du garçon, elle remarqua que sa cicatrice était toujours là, le seul lien visible qu'il avait avec l'apparence du Praott qu'elle connaissait !

Ce touché réveilla Harry qui bougea légèrement, ce qui fit reculer les maraudeurs, et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait pas vraiment, il sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes autour de lui, il était encore un peu sonné. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Mystère ! Depuis combien de temps le combat était fini ? Ca aussi c'était un mystère.

« Herry, ça va ? Demanda doucement Lily »

Harry comprit que s'il n'y voyait rien c'est qu'il avait retrouvé sa vue, par réflexe il toucha ses cheveux et constata qu'ils étaient un vrai champ de bataille, cela ramena un sourire à ses lèvres. Doucement il conjura un sort qui lui fit apparaître ses lunettes qui avaient été rangés dans sa malle. Il les mit sur le nez et regarda les maraudeurs avec un sourire, leurs têtes étaient impayables.  
Il leva la main et prononça doucement une incantation, un jet de couleur rouge et argent en sortit et forma une grande bulle qui entoura le lit et les maraudeurs.

« Et c'est quoi ça, demanda Sirius en pointant la bulle.  
-Eh bien ça comme tu dis c'est un très grand bouclier qui nous permet de parler sans être écouté, ce qui est vraiment très utile pour moi.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda James.  
-Parce que vous avez des questions et que personne ne peut entendre les réponses, dit simplement Harry.  
-D'accord donc je poserais la première question lança James. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi me ressembles-tu à ce point ?  
-Alors ça ça fait deux questions, mais je vais répondre à ta première question. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette qui était posé sur la table de chevet il écrivit son nom en lettre rouge.  
-Oui on avait bien compris que tu t'appelais Herry Praott, lança Sirius, mais ce n'est pas ton vrai nom !  
-Exacte Sirius, regarde. »

Harry bougea légèrement sa baguette et les lettres changèrent de place, on pouvait lire : Harry Potter.

Il y eut un grand silence, James était en grande réflexion.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, s'exclama alors Lily  
-Parce que je n'avais pas le droit, répondit tout simplement Harry.  
-Harry c'est ça ? Disons que tu es bien un Potter, ce dont je doute, parce que en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai aucun parent aussi lointain que possible de mon âge.  
-Ca c'est parce que je ne suis pas né. »

Deuxième grand blanc…

« Ton nom entier ? Demanda Remus doucement.  
-Harry James Potter. »

Troisième grand blanc, James semblait être devenu complètement blanc, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose…inspirer…respirer…inspirer…

« Et tes parents qui sont-ils ? Demanda prudemment Lily.  
-James et Lily Potter, tout en sachant que le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Evans. »

Quatrième grand blanc…quand soudain…

« Je le savais…s'exclama James…je le savais que tu vivrais avec moi…on est marié…Yes ! James se mit à danser sur place, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général et une tape sur sa tête de la part de Lily.  
-Donc tu es mon fils ? Demanda Lily.  
-Oui, dit-il en souriant, la couleur de mes yeux, tu devrais la reconnaître je pense.  
-Je…je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé de cette manière là…  
-Quand je te disais que je ne voulais pas sortir avec Lily, dit Harry à son père…  
-Oui, vu sous cet angle dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et tu nous connais donc, lança Sirius.  
-Oui Patmol je te connais, je connais mon parrain tout de même lança-t-il tristement.  
-Ouais, Jamesie je suis parrain, je t'adore !  
-Attends, un Potter à Serpentard ? Mais ce n'est pas possible s'exclama horrifié James.  
-Même réaction que ton père, ça fait plaisir…  
-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a accepté, lança James en comprenant soudainement.  
-Oui, parce que je peux te dire qu'avant ça, il ne m'a pas raté, il est même allé faire des recherches au ministère sur les Praott. Il n'y a d'ailleurs rien trouvé du tout. Mais je vais te rassurer mon très cher père, je suis à Gryffondor à mon époque.  
-Mais comment peux-tu être réparti dans deux maisons différentes ? Demanda Lily.  
-J'ai fait des recherches sur le choixpeau mais je n'y aie rien trouvé. À vrai dire je suis la première personne à être ressortie deux fois.  
-Mais pourquoi Serpentard ? Demanda James.  
-L'ambition, lança soudainement Sirius.  
-Exact, mon ambition à devenir meilleur que tout le monde, mais surtout devenir meilleur que Voldemort.  
-Pourquoi veux-tu être meilleur, demanda sérieusement Remus.  
-A cause d'une prophétie, je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Tuer ou être tué. On pourrait résumer la prophétie de cette manière là, lança-t-il tristement.  
-Mais pourquoi toi ? Enfin je veux dire, il y a des gens plus puissant non ? Dumbledore par exemple lança Lily.  
-Dumbledore n'a pas été marqué par Voldemort comme étant son égal, moi si, dit-il en montrant la cicatrice.  
-C'est lui qui te l'a faite, lança James soudain très soucieux.  
-Oui quand j'ai eu un an et demi à peu près.  
-Quoi si tôt ? Mais je veux dire, on n'était pas là pour te protéger, lança très tristement James.  
-Je suis orphelin depuis que j'ai un an et demi, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, lança-t-il très doucement les larmes aux yeux. »

James et Lily encaissèrent le coup, un cinquième blanc fit son apparition.

« Qui…qui t'a éduqué alors ? Lança Lily.  
-Eh bien son parrain, lança doucement Sirius.  
-Non, la sœur de ma mère…  
-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, Pétunia déteste la magie elle déteste tout ce qui a affaire à moi…  
-Oh je te rassure elle et Vernon déteste la magie et me déteste du plus profond de leur âme, j'ai grandi en étant considéré comme un monstre dit-il.  
-Mais de par la loi quand on nomme un parrain c'est à lui de s'occuper de l'enfant, lança James furieux.  
-Sauf quand le parrain est enfermé à Azkaban pour la trahison de la famille des Potter, le meurtre de Pettigrow ainsi que de douze Moldus. »

Sixième blanc, tous regardèrent Sirius sous un autre angle.

« Tu es innocent Patmol, lança Harry, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Tu n'étais pas le gardien de la famille des Potter, Pettigrow l'était. Il vous a vendu à Voldemort et fait passer Sirius pour le coupable, il a tué douze Moldus avant de se couper le doigt et de disparaître sous sa forme de rat.  
-C'est pour ça, lança Remus, c'est pour ça que tu le déteste autant.  
-Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas le tuer de mes propres mains, sans parler de ceux qui se trouvent dans ma maison.  
-Comment me connais-tu alors ? Lança Sirius abattu.  
-Tu as fait ce que personne ne croyait possible Patmol, tu es le premier sorcier à avoir réussi à t'échapper d'Azkaban.  
-Comment ? Demanda-t-il très intéressé.  
-Grâce à Patmol, les Détraqueurs ont moins d'effet sur lui. Quand tu étais sous ta forme canine tu ressentais moins leurs effets, et c'est ce qui t'a permis de t'échapper d'Azkaban et de rester sain d'esprit après treize ans d'enfermement. »

Tous blanchirent à la mention du temps qu'avait passé Sirius à Azkaban.

« Je suis désolé Sirius, lança James, c'est de ma faute, je suis sûr que si on t'avait vraiment pris comme gardien Harry aurait eu une vraie vie.  
-J'ai appris à 11 ans que mes parents n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voiture et que j'étais un sorcier, j'étais le garçon qui a survécu. Le soir où Voldemort à tué mes parents j'ai reçu pour la première fois de ma vie un Avada Kedavra, mais il a rebondit sur moi et à anéanti Voldemort.  
-A un an tu as débarrassé Voldemort du monde sorcier ? Comment as-tu survécu ? Demanda Lily.  
-Grâce à toi Lily, grâce à ton sacrifice. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi, tu t'es mis entre Voldemort et moi pour qu'il ne me tue pas. Ce sacrifie représente tout l'amour que tu avais pour moi et l'amour est quelque chose de très puissant que Voldemort ne comprendra jamais. Le sort a donc rebondi. Il s'est passé la même chose hier soir.  
-Euh, c'était il y a une semaine dit doucement Lily.  
-Déjà ? Eh bien c'est à rentrer dans les annales, pour la sixième fois je survis à une rencontre avec Voldemort. Je suis plutôt chanceux non ?  
-Six fois ?  
-Oui, lors de mes un an et demi, ma première, deuxième, quatrième et cinquième année à Poudlard je l'ai eut en face de moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu lança Sirius.  
-Tu t'es échappé lors de ma troisième année et c'est là que j'ai rencontré le grand Sirius Black et mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal Mr Remus Lupin.  
-Remus tu es professeur, je l'ai toujours su, lança fièrement James.  
-Juste pour un an, mais tu as été le meilleur professeur qu'on ait jamais eu, et tu m'as appris le patronus.  
-Tu sais faire le patronus depuis ta troisième année lança Remus.  
-Oui, grâce à toi, j'ai aussi découvert quelque chose de merveilleux, la carte du maraudeur.  
-La quoi ? Lança Lily. »

Grand silence dans la pièce…

« Eh bien c'est une carte de Poudlard que ces trois garçons ont crée. Elle nous permet de faire beaucoup de choses très utiles, comme ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs le soir quand on sort avec la cape d'invisibilité, lança Harry.  
-QUOI ? Ne me dit pas que tu es un briseur de règlement toi aussi ?  
-Tu y vas un peu fort on croirait entendre le professeur Snape.  
-Le professeur Snape ? S'exclamèrent quatre voix en même temps.  
-Oui mon cher professeur de potion qui ne peut pas me supporter à cause de mon nom de famille. On se demande bien pourquoi lança-t-il en direction des trois garçons.  
-Mais pourquoi devenir ami avec lui alors, lança James.  
-J'ai appris à le connaître et je suis vraiment content de l'avoir fait, c'est quelqu'un de très renfermé et très courageux. C'est un mangemort qui a retourné sa veste et espionne Voldemort, il a affronté la mort plus de fois qu'on ne pourrait le croire.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il est du bon côté ? Lança Sirius.  
-Oui Sirius, j'en suis sûr.  
-Tu as un regard tellement triste quand tu me parles Harry, dit Sirius.  
-Si je suis ici, c'est parce que Dumbledore m'a envoyé en mission. En fait deux missions, ramener un mangemort de mon présent qui était venu dans le passé pour tuer James et Lily. Ce mangemort c'était notre professeur d'astronomie, mais il est mort. Puis faire le deuil de mon parrain qui vient de mourir en juin à la fin de ma cinquième année, dit-il en laissant couler quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. »

Lily le serra dans ses bras et Harry put enfin pleurer dans une étreinte maternelle, un câlin qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années…

« Comment ? demanda Sirius.  
-Bellatrix t'as tué, je te jure, j'ai voulu la tuer des milliers de fois cette année. C'était tellement dur et tu n'es plus là Sirius. Tu étais ce que je considérais comme mon père. »

Sirius prit alors Harry dans ses bras.

« C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, j'aurais du faire plus attention, je n'aurais pas du suivre la vision que Voldemort m'a envoyé, je suis tellement stupide.  
-Si j'ai bien compris une chose cette année, s'exclama Sirius, c'est que tu n'es pas stupide. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus courageux que toi, et tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Harry, je t'en prie ne t'en veut pas. Je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur. Je suis sûr que je tenais à toi et je suis fier de toi, on l'est tous d'ailleurs.  
-Oh oui Harry, je suis vraiment fier de mon fils, je ne pourrais jamais être plus fier de toi que je ne le suis lança James.  
-Moi aussi lança Lily, je suis fière de toi, tu es quelqu'un qui n'a pas de préjugé, tu donnes une chance à tout le monde ne change surtout pas. J'aime le fils que je vois et que j'ai côtoyé pendant un an.  
-Je suis aussi très fier de toi, lança Remus se joignant au câlin collectif.  
-En plus tu joues au Quidditch comme un dieu, lança James, je te l'avais dit Sirius. Personne ne bat un Potter, sauf un autre Potter.  
-Je joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondors en tant qu'attrapeur depuis ma première année.  
-Mais les premières années n'ont pas le droit de jouer, lança James.  
-Je suis le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle…  
-Et tu es le lion n'est ce pas ? Lança soudainement Sirius.  
-Oui, je savais que vous alliez voir Remus lors de la pleine lune, j'ai juste décidé de venir avec vous, c'était la seule forme sous laquelle vous m'acceptiez…  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de pleine lune et d'animagi ? Demanda Lily. »

Grand silence. Remus fut celui qui le coupa

« Je…je suis…  
-Tu es un loup garou, je l'avais deviné Remus, disparaître tous les soirs de pleine lune pendant six ans…  
-Et tu ne dis rien ?  
-Qu'est ce que j'aurais à dire ? Tu es la personne la plus gentille et sérieuse que j'ai rencontré Remus, et ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois un loup garou qui allait enlever l'amitié profonde que j'ai pour toi, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.  
-Pour ne pas laisser Remus seul pendant les soirs de pleine lune on est devenu des animagi par nous même…  
-Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?  
-Oh si ils l'ont fait et Dumbledore ne l'apprendra que lorsque je serais en troisième année, dit Harry en éclatant de rire.  
-Toi comment l'es-tu devenu ? Demanda Sirius.  
-J'ai eu le droit à un entraînement très spécial cet été au QG de l'ordre du phœnix. Grimaud place pour être plus exact, et McGonagall m'a entraîné.  
-Dans cet horrible endroit ? Lança Sirius.  
-Sans parler du portrait de ta mère qui hurle à chaque fois qu'on fait trop de bruit lança Harry hilare.  
-Ah oui, ma chère mère, que de mauvais souvenir.  
-Et donc si j'ai bien compris Harry se transforme en lion mais et vous deux ? Peter je suppose que c'est en rat, dit-elle en se souvenant du récit d'Harry.  
-Exact Peter c'est un rat, lança durement Harry.  
-Moi je suis un chien, lança Sirius en se transformant lui-même.  
-Et moi, ce en quoi Harry croit le plus dit James en se transformant en cerf.  
-Oui, c'est ton patronus Harry, lança Lily sans quitter des yeux le cerf que James était devenu.  
-Exact lança Harry.  
-Merci de croire en moi, lança James en se retransformant. J'ai bien cru à un moment que tu me détestais.  
-Eh bien, ton côté immature je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Mais j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'autre, arrête l'arrogance James, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien…  
-J'ai compris, depuis la bataille je crois que j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Sans toi on aurait été mort, lança-t-il.  
-Sans moi Voldemort ne serais jamais rentré dans ce château pour tester ma loyauté, c'est de ma faute, encore et toujours ma faute, dit-il.  
-NON, cria James, arrête de t'en vouloir Harry. C'est uniquement la faute de Voldemort, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Je suppose que tu es fourchelangue à cause de lui, du sort qui a rebondi, dit-il.  
-Oui, et je vois les massacres et les grandes attaques 'grâce' à ma cicatrice. C'est tellement douloureux.  
-On a vu ça, lança tristement Lily en se souvenant du nouvel an.  
-Je pense que si Dumbledore a autant voulu que je me retrouve à cette époque c'était aussi pour atteindre tout mon pouvoir. Lorsque j'étais chez toi James, tu te rappelles de cette porte où je t'ai demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière.  
-Oui, mes parents m'ont dit que lorsque le moment sera venu, la porte m'appellerait, même si je trouve ça ridicule.  
-Ne trouve pas ça ridicule, elle m'a appelé, derrière se trouve une sorte de test, que seul les véritables Potter peuvent réussir j'imagine. C'est là que j'ai acquis la magie des Potter, c'est comme ça qu'elle est nommée.  
-Oui mon père m'avait dit que notre magie n'était pas complète qu'il fallait passer une épreuve mais je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement.  
-Cette maison a été détruite le jour où je suis devenu orphelin, j'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore a voulu que j'y aille. Il me fallait tous mes pouvoirs magiques pour espérer vaincre Voldemort. Mais je n'ai pas pu le tuer lors de cette bataille, tout aurait été changé.  
-N'as-tu pas violé une règle en nous disant tout notre avenir, lança Lily songeuse.  
-Si, dit Harry avec un mi sourire, mais de cette manière j'aurais répondu à toutes vos questions. De même je pense que James tu peux redonner le collier que tu avais offert à noël à Lily dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oh James, je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là j'étais vraiment en colère. Tu sais ton collier était vraiment magnifique dit-elle.  
-Je ne peux pas réellement t'en vouloir dit-il, tu avais raison sur beaucoup de point ma Lily. »

James sortit le collier de sa poche et le mit autour du cou de Lily.

« Tu le gardais sur toi ?  
-Oui de cette manière j'avais un peu de toi avec moi tous les jours. Je t'aime Lily.  
-Je t'aime James.  
-Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer, dirent Sirius et Harry en même temps.  
-Avec un charme comme le mien Harry tu dois avoir toute les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds n'est-ce pas ?  
-Disons que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à quelqu'un. Tout le monde ne voit en moi que le sauveur du monde magique. Harry n'existe pas. Seul le garçon qui a survécu compte et c'est cette étiquette que je n'avais pas ici. J'ai vraiment découvert l'amitié cette année.  
-Tu dois bien avoir des amis, lança Lily.  
-Oui, Ron et Hermione, mais Ron est jaloux dès que je suis au devant de la scène et Hermione…c'est vraiment une amie très chère mais tout le temps à la bibliothèque. Si elle savait le temps que j'ai passé à la bibliothèque elle ne vous croirait pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment bon en classe, sauf Défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Tu avais quand même un bon niveau cette année.  
-Grâce à l'entraînement de cet été oui, et puis Severus et Narcissa était là pour me faire travailler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'est devenu Narcissa ? Demanda Sirius curieux.  
-Le pire destin je pense, elle a épousé l'homme qu'elle déteste tant et est devenue froide et renfermée mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Par contre son fils c'est en quelque sorte mon pire ennemi mais je l'ai jugé sans vraiment le connaître.  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Remus.  
-Drago Malfoy.  
-Oh mon dieu elle a épousé Lucius, lança Sirius catastrophé !  
-Oui, répondit Harry en baillant  
-On va te laisser dormir, répondit Lily en voyant que les garçons avaient encore pleins de questions à poser, on repassera demain. »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux après avoir reposé ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.  
Les quatre personnes passèrent à travers la bulle et sortirent sans se retourner.

« Je vous aime tous les quatre, dit Harry doucement, mais vous ne repasserez pas demain. »

* * *

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie les quatre personnes étaient beaucoup plus joyeuses qu'à leurs entrées.

« Je suis vraiment contente qu'Herry aille mieux, quand je vous disais qu'il était du bon côté.  
-Il jouait quand même un jeu dangereux avec Snape, répondit James, mais je l'aime bien. »

Les maraudeurs et Lily ne se souvenaient plus de la réelle conversation qui avait eu lieu pour la simple et bonne raison que le bouclier qu'Harry avait invoqué n'avait pas que la particularité d'être insonorisé. Harry avait conjuré aussi un sortilège de mémoire, de cette manière les quatre personnes ne se souvenaient pas de la conversation, ni de sa réelle apparence ainsi que le moment où Harry avait sauté devant le sortilège de la mort et y avait survécu.  
Dumbledore avait de son côté fait de même avec Sophie et Nicolas.

Le futur était ce qu'il était et ne devait en aucun cas être modifié !

**A suivre…**


	23. Adieu

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Adieu

* * *

Déjà une semaine, une semaine de honte, une semaine de remords et une semaine d'ignorance. Il détestait ne rien savoir, il était inquiet mais devait montrer à tous qu'il était heureux. Severus Snape détestait sa vie.  
Depuis maintenant sept jours il était malheureux mais le cachait derrière un masque que seule Narcissa avait percé à jour, elle s'était bien gardée de lui en parler.  
Ca faisait cent soixante huit heures que Voldemort s'était introduit dans le château et que Severus n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du seul ami qu'il avait eu dans cette école, ou plutôt, du seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu dans sa vie.

Le lendemain, quand tout le monde s'était inquiété de la disparition des Gryffondors bien aimés, Dumbledore avait fait un discours, mais les rumeurs étaient allées encore plus vite, tous savaient que Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard. Comment ? Personne n'avait encore cette réponse là.  
Lui pourtant se doutait bien que Lucius avait joué un grand rôle dans cette histoire, de même que Black, mais il n'en était pas sûr, du fait de sa proximité avec Praott, personne ne lui avait rien dit.  
De toute manière s'il avait été au courant, il aurait protégé Herry, c'était son ami, mais aujourd'hui qu'était-il devenu ?  
Dumbledore avait dit à tout le monde que Voldemort s'était introduit dans le château et que par conséquent les défenses de l'école avaient été renforcées, trop tard de l'avis de Severus.  
Il avait ajouté que quelques étudiants avaient été, hélas, gravement blessés. Severus se doutait bien que vu le caractère de Praott, ce dernier était le plus atteint et il en eut la confirmation quand tous revinrent de l'infirmerie sauf lui.  
Lucius avait ce rictus de victoire plaqué sur la figure. Severus le détestait. Malfoy l'avait toujours regardé de haut, il était riche, il était connu et son père avait de très nombreuses relations même s'il ne possédait pas vraiment une place privilégiée dans le cercle des mangemorts.

Son humeur s'était encore plus dégradée quand il avait revu toute la bande des maraudeurs au complet. Pourquoi Herry ne sortait-il pas de l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller prendre de ses nouvelles ? Plusieurs fois il s'était présenté devant Mme Pomfresh mais cette dernière lui avait catégoriquement refusé l'accès à l'infirmerie.  
Severus y était retourné pendant la nuit mais il n'avait découvert que des lits vides. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Où était passé Praott ?  
S'il y avait eu un mort Dumbledore en aurait parlé n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y avait eu un mort, Dumbledore avait annoncé le décès de leur professeur d'astronomie, ce dernier s'était tout simplement mis en travers d'un sortilège de la mort. Il fallait être complètement inconscient pour faire cela tout de même.

Les plus jeunes de la maison des Serpentards s'étaient bien évidemment aperçu du brutal changement qu'il y avait eu dans leur maison. Puisque le 'chef' n'était pas là, Lucius avait repris sa place mais ce qui faisait rire Snape intérieurement était le fait que Lucius s'était acharné contre l'endroit secret de tous les chefs serpentards sans parvenir à l'ouvrir. Tant qu'Herry n'appliquait pas le changement, personne ne pourrait ouvrir la petite cachette. Ce n'était pourtant rien de vraiment grandiose de posséder ce petit renfoncement, mais c'était un symbole très fort : le symbole du chef. Puisque que Lucius ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir, il ne serait pas vraiment reconnu comme étant le chef et ça le faisait enrager.

L'humeur de Malfoy allait en s'aggravant, il criait sur tout ce qui bougeait, que ce soit ses 'amis' proches ou les premières années. Toutes les maisons payaient les pots cassés. On pouvait dire cela comme ça.

Severus se leva et quitta le siège qui était devant le feu, la place préférée d'Herry, pour aller se balader un peu dans les couloirs. C'était bientôt la fin de l'année, enfin techniquement les cours étaient finis, c'étaient au tour des premières années de passer leurs examens. Il ne restait que deux malheureuses semaines et sa sixième année prendrait fin. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la meilleure année que Severus avait passé à Poudlard. Premièrement il n'avait pas été le souffre douleur constant des quatre dégénérés de Gryffondors grâce à Herry, mais en plus il connaissait maintenant très bien le Duel, il s'en était pris d'affection. Il se promit d'exceller dans cette matière.  
Tout à ses réflexions il n'entendit pas les pas qui venaient à sa rencontre, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté les cachots et qu'il avait pris inconsciemment la direction de l'infirmerie. Il sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes juste quelques secondes avant de les rencontrer, autrement dit trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il se retrouva face à face avec les personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde : Potter et compagnie.

Les quatre Gryffondors, se dirigeaient encore et toujours vers l'infirmerie, depuis **cette** nuit, c'est-à-dire, deux jours. Ils tentaient désespérément de retourner à l'infirmerie pour prendre à nouveau des nouvelles d'Herry. Depuis cette fameuse nuit; non seulement l'accès à l'infirmerie leur était interdit, mais lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de s'y introduire pendant la nuit, la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Herry était fermée par un très puissant sortilège qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à briser.  
Le moral était remonté cependant, après avoir eu de bonnes nouvelles d'Herry ; ils s'étaient tous détendus, mais le fait que l'accès leur fut fermé les inquiétait, et si Herry avait eu une rechute ?  
Ils devaient à Herry une dette, il leur avait sauvé la vie, sans lui ils seraient tous enterrés six pieds sous terre en compagnie de leur regretté professeur.  
Une fois encore ils voulaient tenter d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et demander des nouvelles. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de rencontrer Snape sur le même chemin, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.  
Le plus étrange fut sûrement que seul Peter sortit sa baguette, Severus l'avait aussi en main mais ne faisait aucun geste, il attendait l'attaque. James mesura à ce moment l'ampleur de sa bêtise et de son arrogance à vouloir être le meilleur. Ils avaient ridiculisé Snape durant six longues années et ce dernier en portait les marques invisibles.  
Sirius avait la main sur la baguette, personne n'osait bouger, Severus rompit le lourd silence.

« Je suis étonné que Pettigrow soit le seul à avoir sa baguette en main, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas en trop grande forme, le combat à dû vous achever.  
-Espèce de sale mangemort, cria Sirius en sortant sa baguette. »

Sirius avait toujours été celui qui réagissait au quart de tour, que ce soit pour une blague, une fille ou une insulte.

« Ca suffit Sirius, dit James sur un ton autoritaire, range ta baguette on n'en a pas besoin, n'as-tu donc rien appris ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, il garda cependant une expression faciale fermée.

« Je sais que ça ne signifie rien pour toi Snape mais sache que je regrette, tu avais raison sur certains points, je n'étais qu'un garçon gâté et arrogant. »

Sur ce James avança, voulant continuer son chemin, mais Snape l'arrêta lorsqu'il répliqua d'une façon sèche.

« Je n'ai rien à faire de tes regrets Potter, je suis pourtant étonné que tu admettes que j'ai raison et à quoi est dû ce soudain revirement ? Peut-être aurais-tu gagné une conscience ou mieux une cervelle dans la bataille !  
-Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, dit-il d'un ton grave, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant ces années.  
-Et tu crois que de simples excuses changeront quelque chose, dit sarcastiquement Snape.  
-Non. »

James prit alors conscience que Snape garderait une haine sans égale pour lui, jusqu'à sa mort, voir même plus loin, mais il avait été sincère, il était désolé, il savait que des excuses ne suffiraient pas. Il savait aussi que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il reconnaîtrait ses torts devant Snape.

Il passa son chemin, Sirius garda un regard mauvais envers Snape tandis que Remus baissa la tête en passant devant Snape. Peter, quant à lui, ne comprenait plus rien, depuis quand passait-on devant Snape sans l'humilier comme les Serpentards l'avaient une fois humilié lui aussi ?  
Lorsque Snape sentit les quatre Gryffondors derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Comment va Herry ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

James savait que Snape avait dû lutter pour pouvoir énoncer cette phrase à haute voix.

« Nous ne l'avons vu qu'une seule fois depuis le combat, il était vraiment blessé mais apparemment il s'était remis des nombreuses fractures qu'il avait. La seule chose dont je me souvienne à peu près est qu'il a tenu tête à Voldemort pendant un très long moment. Peut-être même beaucoup trop longtemps, mais il avait l'air de s'en sortir. L'accès à sa chambre nous est interdit et de toute manière nous n'arrivons pas à l'ouvrir. Dumbledore a dû en bloquer l'accès avec un sortilège puissant. »

James prononça chaque mot avec détachement afin que Severus entende tout, puis ils se remirent en route comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré quelqu'un sur le chemin.  
Sans surprise l'infirmerie était fermée, c'était pour cela que Snape se trouvait sur le chemin, se dit James.  
Pour l'une des premières fois il avait trouvé l'attitude de Snape humaine, il était tellement habitué à un Snape solitaire, sarcastique et si peu sociable qu'il en était à se demander s'il avait un cœur. Comme d'habitude Herry lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Snape retourna d'un air absent dans les cachots et alla dans son dortoir, d'où il n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Il avait perdu goût à tout depuis qu'Herry lui avait demandé de quitter le hall, ce fameux soir.  
Potter lui avait confirmé ce qu'il redoutait le plus, Herry avait tenu tête à Voldemort, c'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit toujours en vie. Mais il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir, c'était une faculté innée chez lui, enfin depuis que Severus le connaissait.  
Il pourrait être l'un des seuls à pouvoir dire haut et fort qu'il avait affronté Voldemort et qu'il s'en était sorti vivant. Mieux puisque Potter avait dit qu'il semblait avoir la situation bien en main. Mais bon, pour qu'il reste autant de temps à l'infirmerie, c'est qu'il était hélas gravement atteint.  
Le dîner se passa sans Snape, ce dernier prétextant un mal de tête et préférant lire un bon livre de Potions, au lieu d'aller aggraver son mal dans cette salle si bruyante à l'heure du dîner.

Une semaine plus tard…

De son côté Harry passait une semaine vraiment horrible, pas que ses blessures lui fassent mal, non, mais il était pratiquement tout le temps tout seul. Il savait que Pomfresh ne voulait que personne ne le dérange et il avait senti que Dumbledore posait une protection tous les soirs sur la petite porte qui communiquait avec l'infirmerie.  
Il avait cependant eu la surprise de voir apparaître son grand père une fois, ce dernier était venu avec de la lecture, cela avait fait rire Harry. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup l'homme qu'était Kevin Potter, une fois qu'on avait passé le côté fermé de l'Auror, on découvrait un homme très attaché à sa famille et il avait la chance d'être de cette famille justement.  
Il se rappelait de la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, c'était en plein milieu de la semaine, à peu près 4 ou 5 jours après avoir tout révélé aux maraudeurs et à Lily.

**Flash-back **

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry permit à l'étranger d'entrer, sachant que Dumbledore et Pomfresh filtraient énormément ses visites. Il était curieux de savoir qui avait eu l'autorisation de passer. Ce fut avec un sourire timide qu'il accueillit son grand père.

« Eh bien, quelle chance, j'ai réussi à passer les deux cerbères qui gardent cette entrée. Quelle chambre fort sympathique, dit-il d'un ton ironique en regardant les murs blanc sans vie.  
-Je n'aime pas vraiment l'infirmerie, mais étant incapable de marcher convenablement, je suis obligé de rester là.  
-Reprends des forces, surtout que dans une semaine et demie c'est enfin les grandes vacances pour toi.  
-Je vais surtout retourner à mon époque, dit Harry tristement en fixant son grand père.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es triste, tu vas revoir tes amis de Gryffondor, ils te manquent sûrement, tu vas revoir tes parents et tes professeurs.  
-Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils me manquent, dit Harry en pensant à Ron et Hermione, il préféra ne rien dire au sujet de ses parents de peur d'alerter son grand père. Disons que la personne que je suis aujourd'hui va me manquer et les amis que j'ai rencontré aussi, tu sais ils seront adultes quand je serai à mon époque. Ça va me faire bizarre.  
-A eux aussi je pense, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes très inquiètes dans le futur en commençant par moi et tes parents.  
-Oui, c'est vrai dit-il avec un petit sourire pour son grand père.  
-Dumbledore m'a dit que tu serais sur pied dans quelques jours, il te restera ensuite quelques jours pour faire le plus discrètement possible un au revoir.  
-Oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, dit-il en pensant à Severus et aux choses qu'il voulait lui dire, en commençant par le rassurer sur son état.  
-Tiens, avant que j'oublie, j'ai vu que tu te passionnais pour les livres des Potter et vu que tu en es un, eh bien j'ai tenu à te faire ce cadeau là. C'est un livre ancien sur tous les sorts que les Potter ont inventés. Tout y est répertorié. Il faudra que tu y fasses très attention. Je ne souhaitais pas attendre ta naissance pour te le donner. Je voulais juste te faire un cadeau aujourd'hui.  
-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… ça me fait vraiment plaisir, lui dit-il avec un air sincère. »

Harry prit le livre dans ses mains et sentit un léger flux, comme une légère brise sur ses mains. C'était agréable et très bizarre en même temps. Il sentit que le livre, acceptait d'être lu par lui, un livre qui pense, il en avait un très mauvais souvenir depuis le journal de Jedusor, mais là il savait qu'il ne craignait absolument rien.  
Il ouvrit le livre et prit une page au hasard, c'était un sort inventé en 1759 par une certaine Margarette Potter, elle avait inventé un sort pour que ses cheveux prennent une coiffure bien particulière. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son grand-père.

« Tu penses réellement que j'aurais besoin un jour de ce sort ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient tous utiles, mais certains, tu verras, risquent de te servir de nouveau. Apprends-les, je n'aimerais pas te revoir dans l'état dans lequel tu es arrivé. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué et tu sais que j'ai eu peur, j'étais très inquiet.  
-J'ai réussi à inquiéter le plus grand Auror d'Angleterre ? Dit Harry en rigolant.  
-Tu sais ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet de plaisanterie et j'ai déjà dû te le dire avant puisque tu m'avais dit que tu avais déjà affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
-Oui mais je suis toujours là, même si c'est plus de la chance qu'autre chose…  
-Je le sens que tu as acquis la magie des Potter, on sent que tu es déjà plus puissant, c'est ce qui t'a permis de bannir à jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres de Poudlard.  
-Oh non, il est futé, je sais qu'il trouvera un nouveau moyen de revenir. Il finit toujours par revenir, mais je suis sûr que ça lui prendra pas mal de temps avant de revenir ici, dit Harry en connaissance de cause.  
-En tout cas promets-moi une chose, les Potter ont toujours été puissants, et ces sorts là sont vraiment très utiles, surtout si tu projettes de devenir Auror. C'est une vocation dans la famille, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil vers Harry.  
-Oui, je compte aussi devenir Auror, soupira-t-il.  
-Allez, je n'ai pas le droit de te déranger plus longtemps sinon tu vas voir débarquer les deux cerbères, et je ne veux pas subir leurs foudres. »

Harry rigola à la dernière remarque de son grand-père, lui fit un au revoir de la main et entreprit de continuer sa lecture.

**Fin du Flash-back **

Aujourd'hui Harry était complètement guéri, seuls quelques bleus persistaient, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Il arrivait même à marcher correctement sans tomber tous les trois pas, c'était vraiment inespéré vu qu'il avait eu quelques blessures profondes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule semaine dans cette époque et il voulait en profiter un maximum, il ne voulait pas la passer dans cette infirmerie si déprimante.  
Dumbledore commençait à le connaître et il avait deviné qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps gentiment enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Il fut donc décidé qu'il ferait son grand retour dans l'école le lundi matin, plus qu'une seule nuit dans cet endroit et Harry serait à nouveau libre.

Du côté de l'école, il y avait eu l'enterrement de leur professeur d'Astronomie, tous y avaient assisté, même les Serpentards. Pour certains ils n'étaient là que par obligation.  
Les élèves avaient respecté le deuil dans lequel l'école avait été plongée, deux jours, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était au moins une reconnaissance envers David, qui avait par son geste sauvé deux enfants.  
Les maraudeurs n'avaient fait aucune blague, depuis la bataille, trop préoccupés par l'état critique dans lequel leur ami était, même Peter avait semblé comprendre leurs actions.  
Lily en avait étonné plus d'un en sortant toujours avec James Potter, c'était vraiment le couple le plus insoupçonné, enfin seulement pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas vraiment.

« Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, dit Sirius une fois qu'il se fut effondré sur son lit.  
-Même si j'ai vraiment envie de revoir mes parents, je préfère rester à Poudlard pour voir comment va Herry, ça me rend folle cette attente, dit Lily qui était confortablement installée entre les jambes de James.  
-Tu sais, j'espère que tu viendras chez moi pendant les vacances, lui dit James.  
-J'attendais juste que tu me le proposes dit-elle en se callant plus confortablement.  
-On se verra nous aussi Remus hein, supplia Gabrielle.  
-Tu sais que si je ne te vois pas, je déprime, dit-il en l'embrassant. »

La bataille les avait tous rapprochés beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient et Peter se sentait vraiment de plus en plus à l'écart. Cette sixième année n'avait pas été aussi bien que les précédentes de son point de vue...

« Vous pensez qu'Herry va sortir avant la fin de l'année, demanda Lily inquiète.  
-Si je suis sûr d'une chose, s'exclama James, c'est qu'ils ne pourront pas enfermer Herry très longtemps dans une infirmerie. Dès qu'il aura récupéré complètement, même Pomfresh ne pourra pas le retenir.  
-C'est vrai dit Lily, mais justement j'y pensais et cela veut donc dire qu'il n'a toujours pas complètement récupéré…  
-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Lily, dit Remus, mais Herry a tenu Voldemort à l'écart de nous tous pendant tout le combat, sans parler du bouclier qu'il a fait rien que pour nous. Cela a dû complètement l'épuiser.  
-J'ai l'impression que le combat a duré des heures, dit Sirius.  
-Et pourtant Peter nous a dit qu'il n'avait mis que trente minutes à trouver Dumbledore, enfin le mot de passe, ça m'a paru tellement plus long, dit Remus.  
-J'ai vraiment fait le plus vite possible, j'ai emprunté tous les passages secrets possibles et une fois que je me suis trouvé devant la gargouille, j'ai dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête. En fait c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui est arrivé, je pense qu'il a dû me sentir arriver. Il m'avait dit qu'il venait à peine de revenir d'une réunion qui avait eu lieu au ministère.  
-Ca explique déjà comment Voldemort a réussi à rentrer dans le château, il est puissant, mais Dumbledore n'était pas là pour l'expulser tout de suite. A mon avis quelqu'un à l'intérieur du château a quand même dû l'aider…  
-N'empêche que cette soirée restera gravé dans ma mémoire, dit Lily gravement.  
-Je cois que c'est la première fois que j'ai eu aussi peur pour ma vie…  
-Herry ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que le monde, en dehors de Poudlard, était dangereux à un point qu'on n'imaginait pas, dit James en resserrant son étreinte sur Lily.  
-On comprend tout de suite pourquoi Herry veut tellement tout savoir sur les guérisons ou les sorts d'attaque, comme ceux de défense. Vous vous souvenez de manière dont il bouge ou dont il répond ? On sent que ce n'était pas son premier combat, mais surtout que ce n'était pas son premier combat contre Voldemort, dit Sirius dans un souffle.  
-C'est aussi mon impression, dit James, mais déjà à Noël quand on s'entraînait avec mon père, j'avais cette impression, enfin sur le fait qu'il avait déjà participé à une bataille mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce fusse contre Voldemort.  
-On aurait pu s'en douter avec l'histoire de sa cicatrice qui était d'une certaine manière reliée à Voldemort, dit Remus.  
-Quand est-ce que vous avez deviné ce genre de choses ? demanda Gabrielle.  
-Oui et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? dit Lily.  
-La réponse est simple Lily, vous étiez avec lui, enfin je veux dire que vous étiez attachées à lui, surtout toi Lily, et je ne voulais pas me prendre une gifle pour ce que j'aurais pu dire, dit James.  
-Je ne t'aurais pas giflé, je ne suis pas si violente que ça tout de même… »

La chambre fut plongée dans un grand silence, Lily dévisageait à tour de rôle les personnes présentes, personne n'osait parler.

« Oh par Merlin, je suis si horrible que ça alors ? lança Lily.  
-Mais non voyons, lui dit James, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, ne change jamais surtout, dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement dans le cou.  
-En tout cas maintenant on a trouvé quelqu'un pour te calmer instantanément, lança Sirius hilare.  
-Ah oui et qui ça ? Lança Lily avec un regard noir envers Sirius.  
-Bah James, vu que c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne crains plus rien de Lily la Tigresse des Gryffondors.  
-Oh mais je te rassure Sirius, lança James, je ne la retiendrai pas tout le temps, vois-tu je suis un homme très occupé, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir toujours un œil sur elle.  
- Bah allez-y, parlez comme si je n'étais pas là, ça fait toujours plaisir, dit-elle en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte de James, mais ce dernier la retenait d'une poigne de fer.  
-Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, je t'aime trop pour ça, lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui et en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.  
-Bon d'accord je ne pars pas, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je savais que c'était une super idée de vous enfermer dans la même pièce, dit alors Anne le sourire aux lèvres devant le manège des deux amoureux.  
-C'était toi ? Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Sirius à ce moment là, dit James surpris.  
-Oui je l'étais, il fallait bien que je fasse une diversion tout de même, ce soir là tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire, sauf James.  
-Mais tu n'as pas pu faire ça toute seule n'est-ce pas, dit Lily d'une voix douce, beaucoup trop douce.  
-Non, je n'aurais jamais trouvé un sortilège aussi puissant sur la porte, il fallait que vous vous embrassiez pour que cette porte s'ouvre. Je pensais vraiment qu'il avait tort à propos de vous deux mais non…  
-Et c'est qui ce 'il' ? Demanda James qui se rapprochait doucement d'Anne.  
-Eh bien par mesure de sécurité je pense que je vais taire son nom…  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'avais trouvé une salle ce soir-là, lança Gabrielle.  
-Oui je devais éloigner Remus et Gabrielle, en plus tu voulais lui parler ça tombait vraiment bien, après je devais dire à James que Lily avait rendez-vous dans cette salle, et pour finir occuper Sirius au dernier moment afin qu'il n'accompagne pas James.  
-Et moi alors ?  
-Eh bien c'était à mon coéquipier de s'occuper de toi, lança Anne.  
-J'avais un rendez-vous avec une fille ce soir-là, donc ton coéquipier est cette fille de Poufsouffle c'est ça ?  
-Non pas vraiment, je pense que je vais arrêter de parler avant de le vendre.  
-Oh mais non ne t'arrête surtout pas, dit James maintenant vraiment près d'Anne et Lily derrière lui lançait un regard noir à Anne.  
-Vous savez, je crois qu'il ne faut penser qu'au fait que vous vous êtes enfin trouvés non ? Ne pensez pas à tous les moments de dispute et puis vous êtes amoureux c'est ce qui compte non ?  
-Tu vas non seulement payer Anne, dit James…  
-Mais tu vas aussi nous donner le nom de ton coéquipier, termina Lily.  
-C'est vraiment super vous finissiez les phrases de l'autre, je trouve ça si romantique. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça je pense qu'il serait bon que j'aille faire mes devoirs non ? Allez je vous laisse…  
-Anne, on est en vacances, on n'a pas de devoir à faire lança Sirius hilare. »

Anne tenta d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir des garçons mais hélas celle-ci était comme par hasard fermée.  
James et Lily, oreiller à la main, s'approchaient dangereusement d'Anne.  
Une vraie bataille de coussins, d'oreillers, de couvertures s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que James arrive avec un seau d'eau froide qu'il renversa sur la pauvre Anne qui hurla sous le coup de la surprise.

« Oh par Merlin, je suis complètement trempée…  
-Si tu ne nous dis pas qui c'est je pense que je vais me souvenir d'un sort vraiment très pratique qui nous permet de transformer un oreiller en farine et vu que tu es toute mouillée… dit Lily.  
-Tu n'oserais pas tout de même, lança Anne, on est des amies…  
-Une amie qui m'enferme dans une salle avec la personne que je détestais le plus au monde…  
-Hé ! lança James, merci ça fait quand même vachement plaisir…  
-Oui mais au fond de toi Lily, tu savais que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui, ne nie pas je le sais…  
-…  
-Quoi, tu étais amoureuse de moi ? Lança fièrement James, je n'arrive pas à le croire et tout le temps tu me criais dessus, tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi c'est ça…  
-Idiot, oui j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi, et j'ai vraiment eu peur pendant le match de Quidditch, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de te le dire mais tu n'arriveras pas à détourner cette conversation Anne.  
-Avoue que c'était quand même bien parti pour que vous m'oubliiez non !  
-Même pas en rêve ma chère, lança Lily, alors cette farine tu la veux ou pas ?  
-Franchement Lily… »

Anne ne put rien dire d'autre vu qu'elle venait de recevoir une avalanche de farine sur elle, c'était devenu un vrai bonhomme de neige…

« Vous avez pas honte, dit-elle, pour la peine je ne vous dirai rien.  
-Et vous pensez quoi d'un rose fluo sur cette farine, bien sûr une couleur qui restera au grand minimum une très longue semaine dit Sirius.  
-Sirius, j'avais pensé que tu serais de mon côté quand même, dit Anne.  
-Non j'ai envie de savoir le génie qui a eu cette super idée…  
-Sirius, dit James outré…  
-Avoue James que tu étais bien content quand tu as remarqué que tu n'arrivais pas à ouvrir cette porte. Comment connaissais-tu cette salle d'ailleurs ?  
-J'ai juste suivi Lily de loin mais et toi Lily, comment connaissais-tu cette salle ?  
-C'est… oh non, dit-elle en se tournant vers Anne, ce n'est tout de même pas un de ses plans ?  
-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles dit Anne en souriant.  
-Si mon frère sort vivant de cette infirmerie je me charge de l'y remettre, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Quoi c'est Herry qui nous a enfermés ?  
-Quand il m'a dit son idée j'avoue que j'étais très réticente, mais il avait raison. Il a éloigné Peter, amené Lily dans cette salle et une fois que tu étais rentré James, il a fermé la porte avec un sortilège, c'était vraiment…  
-Brillant, c'est dommage que je n'y aie pas pensé avant dit Sirius sur un ton faussement navré.  
-Franchement Sirius, ce que je me demande c'est comment il a trouvé cette salle, dit James.  
-Comme celle que je trouve, dit alors Gabrielle, par un pur et simple hasard, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de trouver une salle par pur hasard ?  
-Si, dit James, en tout cas j'ai hâte qu'il sorte de cette infirmerie.  
-Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi James. Il me manque beaucoup mais je me répète.  
-Demain c'est lundi et notre dernière semaine à Poudlard en tant que sixième année. Vous vous rendez compte un peu, il ne nous reste plus qu'un an ici, déclara Sirius…  
-Oui et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je n'ai pas franchement envie de partir de Poudlard aussi tôt, on se sent vraiment en sécurité ici.  
-Oui, mais il faut bien qu'on devienne de vrais hommes déclara Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-C'est cela lança Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Lundi matin arriva très vite, pour tout le monde ce n'était qu'un matin comme les autres, Severus doutait de revoir son ami avant la fin de l'année, Narcissa n'arrivait plus à éloigner Lucius et ce dernier prenait son rôle de dictateur très à cœur.  
A cette heure-là, tous étaient tranquillement en train de déjeuner. Les maraudeurs se consultaient pour savoir quelle blague ils feraient et quelques mètres plus haut Herry venait d'obtenir l'autorisation de rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement faim, il voulait faire sa réapparition, voir la tête de Severus, celle de Narcissa, et surtout celle de Lucius. Si ce dernier osait ne serait-ce que faire un geste déplacé, il s'en occuperait avec un grand plaisir.

Harry descendit tranquillement les marches en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tous étaient déjà dans la grande salle, son entrée n'en serait que plus spectaculaire. Même s'il détestait cela, il voulait avant tout rassurer ses amis. Il entra alors dans la grande salle, au début personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Il capta alors un regard émeraude si semblable au sien, il fit un sourire à Lily. Il marcha d'un pas sûr vers la table des Serpentards qui n'osaient plus ouvrir la bouche. Harry fixait Lucius avec un regard noir que ce dernier ne put soutenir. Lorsqu'Harry fut assis, les conversations avaient toutes cessées et tout le monde le regardait. Il se dégageait de lui un magnétisme, un pouvoir. On ne pouvait le décrire, c'était la même sensation lorsque Dumbledore entrait dans un lieu. Tous éprouvèrent un certain respect et d'autres une crainte envers Herry Praott.  
Dès que Narcissa le vit assis, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué dit-elle.  
-Comme s'il pouvait réellement m'arriver quelque chose, franchement Narcissa dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Oh ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas que moi qui me suis rongée les ongles, insinua-t-elle. »

Harry comprit par là que Severus aussi s'était beaucoup inquiété, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il lui lança une œillade.

'''_Alors comme ça le grand Severus Snape s'inquiétait pour ma petite personne ?  
-Imbécile, bien sûr que je me suis inquiété, je te signale que tu étais en compagnie de l'homme le plus craint d'Angleterre.  
-Et pourtant je suis toujours là, et je n'avais pratiquement rien.  
-Oui c'est normal d'être à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines si on n'a rien du tout.  
-Tu connais Pomfresh, elle exagère toujours trop.  
-Je suis content que tu n'aies rien Herry, vraiment content.'''_

Il était très rare que Severus fasse part de ses réels sentiments et Harry le savait.

''' _Merci Severus pour t'inquiéter, mais je dois avoir une chance du tonnerre, et je suis toujours là. Et puis il y avait Dumbledore. Tu sais aussi que j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir.  
-Tu as toujours attiré les problèmes, dès le premier jour, et sache que Lucius s'est pris pour le chef, mais qu'il s'est énervé comme un fou sur le petit renfoncement.  
-Je pense que maintenant que je suis revenu il va se tenir à carreau.  
-N'en sois pas si sûr, il aime vraiment son rôle de chef.  
-On verra. Je pense que je vais m'amuser s'il ose me défier. Mais s'il tente de toucher à Narcissa… Promets-moi une chose Severus, prends soin d'elle d'accord ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes partir ?  
-Promets-moi que si elle l'épouse comme sa famille le veut, j'aimerais qu'elle puisse compter sur toi pour avoir ton soutien.  
-Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait Herry.  
-Je sais Severus, mais je voulais juste que tu me le promettes.  
-Je te le promets Herry.  
-T'avoir pour ami Severus a été une des meilleures choses dans toute ma vie.  
-Tu fais dans le sentimental ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres t'a vraiment ramolli le cerveau.  
-Je te reconnais là mon cher toujours égal à toi-même.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…'''_

Harry coupa la conversation télépathique et regarda Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vois bien que je n'étais pas la seule dit-elle en éclatant de rire. »

Les conversations reprirent.

« Alors comme ça Lucius a repris la place de chef ?  
-M'en parle pas, Serpentard n'a jamais été aussi mal vu je crois. Il martyrise tout le monde et s'en prends même aux Serpentards.  
-Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ? Demanda Harry inquiet.  
-Non il n'ose pas, dit-elle, j'ai un super garde du corps mais tu sais que je serais mariée à lui n'est-ce pas ? Ma famille ne pense qu'à ça.  
-Je sais mais tu mérites vraiment mieux. Tu sais, peut-être que de ce mariage, il sortira quelque chose de positif…  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi dit-elle la tête basse.  
-Ne perds jamais espoir Narcissa, il ne peut pas te prendre l'espoir, ne lui montre pas tes sentiments, ne le laisse pas te détruire, ne laisse personne te détruire ma petite fleur…  
-Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme tu me parles Herry, le savais-tu ? Je garderai espoir grâce à toi rien que pour toi.  
-Même lorsque tu ne me verras pas je serai là, je te le promets, dans ton cœur dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »

A ce geste Lucius perdit patience et il explosa.

« Alors tu n'es pas mort c'est vraiment dommage, sans toi la vie est tellement plus belle et plus simple. Tu n'es qu'un petit cafard sur mon chemin Praott, cria-t-il haut et fort.  
-Oh le petit prince se rebelle à ce que je vois. Franchement Lucius, un Malfoy ne perd pas son sang froid, dit Harry d'une voix sourde et glaciale.  
-Tu ne sais rien de ma famille Praott, ne viens pas me chercher sur ce terrain-là.  
-Ce que je sais me suffit largement, je n'ai qu'à te voir et ça me suffit pour faire des cauchemars. »

Malfoy se dirigea de son pas royal vers Herry, suivit de près par ses deux gorilles. Harry, pas du tout horrifié, continua de beurrer sa tartine malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas faim.

« Tu me cherches Praott ? Murmura Malfoy  
-Non, dès le moment où tu t'es pris le statut de chef, tu m'as cherché Malfoy. »

Personne n'entendait ce que disaient les deux protagonistes, mais soudainement, les deux gorilles de Malfoy se retrouvèrent par terre et il leur était impossible de se relever.

« Ne me cherche pas Malfoy ou tu comprendras pourquoi même Voldemort me craint, dit-il sur un ton très dangereux »

Malfoy se releva le visage livide, et il regardait Harry d'un air craintif. Il alla se rasseoir bien tranquillement tandis que Crabbe et Goyle se relevaient péniblement. Tout le monde regardait Herry qui mangeait tranquillement sa tartine et Narcissa qui affichait un grand sourire, sourire qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis deux semaines.  
Les Serpentards surent dès cet instant que le chef avait toujours été et serait toujours Praott, du moins jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Dumbledore se leva pour un faire un discours de dernière minute.

« En cette fin d'année très mouvementée, j'ai eu l'idée d'instaurer un banquet. Mais un banquet spécial, vos parents y sont conviés. Le dîner aura lieu vendredi soir, les invitations ont déjà été envoyées à vos parents, j'espère ainsi que les maisons se mélangeront, dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Harry. Sur ce, bonne journée »

« Dumbledore est complètement fou, dit Sirius aux autres, les parents de James en présence de ceux de Malfoy, il est fou, complètement. Oh non il y aura ma mère vous croyez ? Oh je n'espère pas pitié, faîtes qu'elle refuse. Vu que je suis à Gryffondor, elle n'a aucune raison de venir n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il y a ma tante, la mère de Bella et de Narcissa, elle risque de venir.  
-Arrête de parler aussi vite Sirius, Dumbledore sait très bien que nos parents n'oseront pas faire quoique ce soit...  
-Tu as confiance en ton père James, mais qu'en est-il de la famille Black et des Malfoy ? Demanda Remus.  
-Ils n'oseront pas s'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde, il ne faut pas oublier tout de même qu'ils ont des relations au ministère, je parle bien sûr de la famille Malfoy. S'ils s'affichent devant tout le monde en étant contre les Potter, leurs relations seront complètement oubliées et je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des ténèbres en soit réellement heureux.  
-Un bon point, admit Lily, en tout cas Herry est revenu, j'ai vraiment hâte de lui parler.  
-La façon dont il a fermé le clapet de Malfoy, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui a dit pour que Malfoy en sorte aussi blanc.  
-Il faudra lui parler dans la journée, lança James, maintenant que tous les Serpentards savent qu'il est contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils lui tourneront le dos.  
-Je crois qu'au contraire la plupart des Serpentards ne tourneront jamais le dos à Praott, il est bien trop dangereux pour eux. Il va faire sa loi dans cette maison, l'année prochaine risque d'être plus calme avec lui pour calmer les ardeurs des Serpentards, dit Sirius.  
-Et qui va calmer l'ardeur des Gryffondors, lança Lily en regardant tour à tour Sirius et James.  
-On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne regardes pas Remus et Peter hein ?  
-Parce que Jamesie les idées les plus folles sortent de votre esprit tordu à tous les deux.  
-Tu me vexes beaucoup Lily, dit Sirius en plaisantant. »

Lorsque Herry se leva, la plupart des Serpentards se levèrent de concert et le suivirent dans la salle commune, seuls quelques réfractaires ne s'étaient pas levés et hélas, Severus devait en faire partie…  
Harry ne pouvait voir Snape que pendant la nuit, il lui fixait des rendez-vous dans la salle qu'ils avaient utilisée pour s'entraîner. Tous les soirs, Snape venait et ils pouvaient parler librement, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.  
C'était pendant ces soirées qu'Harry préparait Snape face au destin qui l'attendait. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour Harry d'entraîner ainsi Snape en sachant combien ce dernier allait souffrir. Il savait maintenant que Snape avait pratiquement tout sacrifié dans sa vie depuis le moment où il avait décidé de venir aux réunions le soir. De plus, Voldemort s'intéressait de très près à Snape, c'était le seul capable de faire une potion parfaite. Il allait se servir de Snape, ce dernier était coincé et il le savait.  
Il l'avait su dès le moment où il avait tenté de se retirer, son père lui avait fait payer le prix fort.

« Tu sais, dans quelques jours, on sera en vacances, j'aimerais juste que lorsque tu auras besoin d'aide, tourne-toi vers Dumbledore, même s'il a l'air fou, sache qu'il ne l'est pas, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Derrière le masque se cache un homme plutôt très futé et calculateur pour son âge, ne te laisse pas non plus manipuler par lui. Fais attention Severus, promets le moi.  
-Herry, tu sais que plus je parle avec toi, plus j'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrai jamais, à toi de me promettre une chose cette fois, promets-moi de revenir d'accord. Reviens après ces vacances-ci, promets le moi, ne m'abandonne pas comme tous ceux que j'aime.  
-Je te promets de revenir dans ta vie Severus, mais pas de la manière dont tu l'entends.  
-Comment ça, pas comme je l'entends ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
-Tu verras Sev, je pense que tu verras, alors promis, si jamais tu te mets dans le pétrin tu iras voir Dumbledore ?  
-Promis t'es content !  
-Oui très content, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire sincère.  
-Tu sais que lorsque je reviendrai dans ta vie, tu me haïras dit-il tristement.  
-C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin, comment puis-je te haïr Herry après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Jamais je ne te haïrai, je garde ma haine pour Potter et sa descendance.  
-Oui, murmura Harry faiblement, une fine larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
-Je sens que tu prépares un mauvais coup sinon tu serais beaucoup plus joyeux. À propos de joie, mon cher paternel viendra demain soir au banquet, je pensais vraiment ne pas le voir avant trois jours, il va me gâcher ma fin d'année.  
-Oh, mais je suis sûr que les maraudeurs vont nous faire une blague digne de leur nom, histoire de marquer la fin d'année.  
-Génial, cracha Snape, encore leur blague stupide et immature, j'espère qu'ils auront la décence de ne pas m'humilier devant les parents, je m'en remettrai jamais sinon.  
-Je pense que se retrouver face à Voldemort leur a donné un choc assez violent, je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'embêteront plus, par contre je ne parie pas sur Black, elle va souffrir j'en suis sûr.  
-Narcissa ou Bellatrix ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Bella, dit Snape avec un rictus de dégoût mêlé à un peu de joie. »

Harry resta un peu plus longtemps dans la pièce pendant que Snape allait se coucher, c'était une façon de montrer que Snape n'était pas avec lui, une sécurité en somme.  
A peine Severus fut-il parti que Harry sentit une autre présence dans la pièce.  
Il reconnut l'odeur de son père, le parfum de sa mère, grâce aux sens du lion, il lui fut facile de deviner que Remus et Sirius les accompagnaient.

« Vous savez les Gryffondors sont vraiment nul en déguisement, même avec une cape d'invisibilité, je sais que vous êtes là, je dirais même que ma chère petite sœur, James, Remus et Sirius sont là.  
-Tu sais quoi, faudra que tu nous dises comment tu fais Herry, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça, lança Lily.  
-Pour toi ce n'est pas vraiment très difficile, ton parfum t'a trahi Lily.  
-Il faut avoir un odorat vraiment développé, dit Sirius, même Remus…  
-Oui, un loup garou a ses sens très développés.  
-Tu savais ? Demanda stupéfait Sirius.  
-Je lui ai dit, répliqua Remus, il m'avait vu et avait tout découvert, je lui ai donc avoué et je savais que ma confiance n'était pas mal placée, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. De plus les sens d'un lion ont toujours été très développés, répliqua Remus.  
-Un lion, mais bien sûr répliqua James, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un Serpentard puisse avoir un animagus lion mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, répliqua James.  
-Tu savais que c'était nous demanda Sirius.  
-Au début non, mais quand Remus m'a avoué qu'il était un loup garou et que le seul loup garou que j'avais rencontré était accompagné de trois animaux très étranges je n'ai pas été trop long à deviner.  
-Ca explique beaucoup de choses, répliqua James, alors comme ça tu reconnais le parfum de Lily, fascinant je trouve. Je lui ai dit de changer de parfum, il me donne mal à la tête, répliqua-t-il en rigolant avant de se faire frapper par sa chère et tendre…  
-Très drôle franchement, dit-elle, puis elle alla étreindre son frère.  
-Pourquoi on ne pouvait plus venir te voir ?  
-Dumbledore voulait que je me repose, dit-il en faisant une moue dégoûtée.  
-Et tu n'as pas réussi à briser son sort, lança Remus ironique.  
-Non, trop fatigué dit-il. Et vous, pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir plus tôt ? Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie depuis au moins trois jours.  
-Pour te trouver sans Serpentard autour, tu sais que c'est vraiment très dur ? Lança Sirius.  
-Que veux-tu, j'ai du charisme j'y peux rien, lança Harry en rigolant. »

Harry n'avait pas ri aussi franchement depuis un certain temps et ça lui faisait du bien, la compagnie des maraudeurs et celles de Severus et de Narcissa, le remplissait de joie, même si Hermione et Ron lui manquaient quand même un peu, ce n'était pas pareil.

« Tu as l'air déprimé Herry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Lily inquiète.  
-Non, ça ira, tenta Herry.  
-C'est ça, tu sais, je serais heureuse que tu viennes chez moi pendant les vacances, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
-Non, je pense que tu seras bien mieux chez James, dit-il avec un sourire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
-Tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi Herry, dit James, en plus il y aura Sirius.  
-Raison de plus, il va me piquer mes peluches ! Lança Herry. »

A cette tirade tout le monde explosa de rire sauf Sirius.

« C'était pendant la nuit, je ne me maîtrise pas quand je dors, répliqua Sirius.  
-C'est ça Sirius, tu sais, j'aurais pu te prêter ma peluche ; tu n'avais qu'à me demander.  
-Très drôle Praott, franchement très drôle…  
-Sirius qui aime faire des blagues sauf quand elles sont contre lui, lança Herry joyeusement.  
-Bah c'est normal non ! »

Herry se dirigea vers Sirius et l'étreignit très fort contre lui, c'était plus une impulsion qu'autre chose, mais il voulait juste sentir son parrain si vivant encore une fois, juste pour se souvenir de qui était Sirius Black. Il savait que revenu dans son monde, le réveil risquerait d'être dur, mais en même temps, il n'aurait plus de peine à la perte de Sirius, il lui suffisait de repenser à cette année pour lui donner du courage.  
Sirius, pris au dépourvu, serra à son tour Herry contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça faisait du bien au garçon et après tout, sans lui, il ne serait plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

« Désolé, dit Herry, ton charisme a encore fait des siennes tenta-t-il. »

Personne ne fût dupe mais tous firent comme si…

« Je savais que même les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas y résister, faudra que je tente ça sur Ro…un autre Serpentard, dit-il.  
-Il ne mérite pas ta haine Sirius mais tu mérites la sienne, lança-t-il. »

Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Lily brise le silence.

« Bon la préfète en moi me hurle depuis un bon moment que nous ne devrions pas être là à cette heure aussi tardive et…  
-Lily, tu sais que c'est la fin de l'année et que les points sont terminés quand même, tenta James.  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose au règlement Potter… !  
-Non mais…  
-Je te signale qu'en tant que mon petit ami, tu devrais être le premier à respecter… »

Lily ne put achever sa phrase puisque James s'était penché et l'avait embrassée afin qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire.

« Eh bien voilà, mes oreilles commençaient à avoir mal, rigola Sirius. »

Harry, heureux, contempla ses parents, ça n'allait pas être facile entre eux, mais l'amour était fort…

« Lily a raison, lança alors Herry, il faut aller se coucher, demain soir il y aura le banquet et après nous serons enfin en vacances.  
-Des vacances reposantes je l'espère, lança Lily, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de toi Herry Praott, ou sinon je te jure que je te chercherai partout. Je te traquerai pour te forcer à te reposer. En vérité je t'enfermerai dans une infirmerie jusqu'à ce que tu sois parfaitement reposé.

-C'est si gentiment dit, répliqua Herry.  
-Oui je trouve aussi, affirma Sirius, avec tout l'amour qu'elle te porte je plains James.  
-Très drôle Sirius, vraiment très drôle.  
-Black, si tu sors une autre ânerie de ce genre, sache que tu ne resteras pas longtemps aussi charismatique comme tu te plais à le croire.  
-Je m'incline devant la tigresse des Gryffondors. »

Lily était partie pour lui dire sa façon de penser lorsque James l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa.

« Il ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver Sirius, répliqua Remus le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je me reposerai, promit Herry, enfin j'essaierai, dit-il plus bas. »

Seul Remus entendit le commentaire et lui fit un petit sourire. Harry rejoignit alors les cachots, il s'installa devant le feu et ouvrit un gros livre sur les potions. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus le professeur Snape sur le dos, les potions lui semblaient agréables, sûrement une facilité héritée des pouvoirs de Voldemort ou peut-être le fait que Serpentard lui-même était un grand maître des potions. Enfin, Harry n'excellait pas dans cette matière mais contrairement à l'année dernière, il n'était plus aussi nul.

Harry avait aussi mûri à cause de la bataille, il s'était senti complètement invincible cette année, surtout après noël, mais il avait eu tort. Voldemort était réellement quelqu'un de très puissant et Harry l'avait sous-estimé, il avait été vraiment débile et complètement inconscient, il devrait se remettre à étudier dès qu'il rentrerait. Le retour, voilà une chose qui lui faisait peur. Comment allait réagir Severus ? Déjà qu'il le détestait, il allait sûrement penser qu'il l'avait utilisé pour mieux le ridiculiser, oui il lui sortirait une phrase de ce genre là.  
Harry évita de parler mentalement de Narcissa. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, juste une femme froide et dure d'extérieur, c'est tout ce qu'il avait vu. Malfoy ne parlait jamais de sa mère et de toute façon que savait-il réellement de Malfoy ? Rien, depuis ses onze ans, Malfoy se cachait derrière un masque, enfin il avait laissé entrevoir quelque fois ses émotions et ça n'avait été que pure haine ou envie par moment. Malfoy lui enviait sa vie, quelle blague, lui, la détestait par moment.

Harry pensait aussi à la réaction de ses amis du futur quand il leur présenterait ses deux nouveaux amis, ses deux serpents. Ils n'avaient pas été contents du tout d'être abandonnés pendant deux semaines mais Harry leur avait expliqué les circonstances. Il avait donné un peu de sa magie à l'un et de gentilles caresses à l'autre. Il leur avait proposé de rester à cette époque et les deux serpents avaient répondu par la négative. D'un certain côté Harry en était content, c'était après tout l'un des seuls liens tangibles qui lui restait de ce voyage extraordinaire dans le passé.

Harry se coucha en ayant tellement de questions en tête et hélas aucune réponse possible pour le moment, il savait que maintenant les dés étaient jetés, il retournerait dans son époque dans deux jours, deux jours pour faire ses adieux.  
Oui c'était bien des adieux dont il s'agissait, après tout, jamais il ne reverrait ses parents, jamais il ne reverrait Sirius. Il lui restait toujours les photos qu'il avait prises chez son père. C'était peu mais au moins à chaque fois qu'il les voyait il pouvait mettre des souvenirs dessus, du moins sur celles qu'il avait faites en compagnie des maraudeurs ainsi que celles en compagnie de Severus et de Narcissa et Merlin savait combien il était dur de prendre Severus Snape en photo.

Le lendemain matin, il alla faire ses adieux à la forêt qu'il avait appris à connaître mais surtout à un certain poulain qu'il avait appris à vraiment aimer.  
Arrivé dans la clairière, il regarda d'abord le troupeau évoluer, certaines licornes broutaient, d'autres semblaient dormir et quelques poulains jouaient entre eux. L'étalon ne sentit sa présence que quelques minutes après qu'il se fût assis dans l'herbe pour les observer. Il vint à sa rencontre et lui donna un gentil coup de museau. Harry sourit et embrassa les naseaux du chef.

« Tu me manqueras tu sais, je suis sûr qu'à mon époque tu n'existes plus, Hagrid m'a dit qu'il ne restait que peu de licornes dans la forêt. J'espère pourtant que le petit chenapan est toujours en vie, dit-il d'un ton triste »

Pour répondre à sa douleur un cheval vint vers lui, enfin un petit cheval, Harry reconnut son ami juste grâce à l'éclair qu'il possédait sur le chanfrein.

« Qu'est ce que tu as grandi, tu es magnifique. »

Le jeune vint alors à côté de lui et entreprit de chatouiller Harry à l'aide de ses naseaux. Harry partit dans un fou rire libérateur. Soudainement il commença à courir, entraînant son ami dans la course et au moment où le cheval commençait à le dépasser, il se transforma en lion et le dépassa de justesse.  
Ce fût que vers midi qu'Harry décida de se montrer et ce qu'il découvrit le dégoûta. A peine fut-il entré dans la salle commune qu'il vit Lucius malmener un garçon de première année de Serpentard. Ce dernier tentait temps bien que mal de ne pas pleurer face à la fureur du blond.

« Malfoy, fit-il d'une voix polaire, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?  
-Ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires Praott, ce vaurien m'a volé quelque chose qui m'appartient.  
-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il a bien pu te voler ?  
-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde en aucun cas Praott.  
-As-tu réellement volé quelque chose à Malfoy ? Dit Harry en s'adressant au garçon terrifié.  
-Non… je le jure… je ne sais même pas de quoi…  
-Il ment, où as-tu mis ce livre, mon livre…  
-Je… je ne sais… pas… de quoi tu parles… dit-il les larmes aux yeux. »

Malfoy ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais il fut sûr d'une chose, premièrement il n'avait plus les pieds sur terre et deuxièmement il était accolé contre un mur. En effet Harry avait utilisé le sortilège de désarmement, envoyant brutalement Lucius contre un mur et le tenait 'collé' contre le mur.

« N'oublie jamais une chose ici Malfoy, tu n'es pas le chef et tu ne le seras jamais, alors la prochaine fois que tu décides de t'amuser contre un Serpentard pense à ça. Je ne serai jamais très loin de toi Malfoy, je te surveille ici à Poudlard, n'oublie jamais qui est le chef.  
-…  
-Tu n'y vois aucune objection j'imagine… »

Malfoy n'en menait pas large, il voyait toute la haine que Praott lui portait, haine qui était réciproque mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre un garçon aussi puissant que Praott. Il se jura alors de devenir puissant, très puissant afin que personne ne puisse un jour l'humilier comme Praott était en train de le faire. Il se vengerait de ce vaurien, il se vengerait même si ça devait lui prendre toute une vie.  
Tout le monde dans la salle commune n'osait parler, et pour tout dire, ils se sentaient déjà beaucoup plus en sécurité contre les crises de Malfoy. Désormais ils avaient un chef qui était juste, en tout cas beaucoup plus juste que Malfoy ne l'était.  
Dans son coin, Severus admirait la puissance d'Herry, ce dernier avait-il conscience qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette ? Non sûrement pas, cela en était d'autant plus impressionnant, une chose était sûre : ne jamais se mettre Praott à dos. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux et Malfoy en était l'exemple même.

Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence total de la part des Serpentards et les autres maisons soupçonnaient un coup fourré de la part des serpents, d'autres s'en moquaient totalement et d'autres regardaient attentivement la table verte pour y découvrir des regards admirateurs envers Herry.  
Comme d'habitude, Narcissa était assise en face d'Herry et faisait la discussion pour deux, elle était tellement pleine de vie, c'était fou à quel point elle avait changé.

Le soir du banquet, Harry avait rangé toutes ses affaires et Severus lui avait fait la remarque en pensée qu'il s'y prenait bien trop tôt vu qu'on était seulement vendredi soir et que le départ était prévu pour dimanche matin. Harry lui avait répondu qu'il était juste un peu trop méthodique. Snape avait seulement soulevé un sourcil…  
Harry avait mal au ventre, il avait cette douleur qui le tiraillait depuis le début de la journée, il savait que c'était dû au stress de sa situation. Que s'était-il passé pendant cette année dans son époque ? S'il avait bien compris ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué, il arriverait en juin à la fin de la sixième année de Ron et d'Hermione. Qu'avait fait Voldemort en un an dans son monde ? Y avait-il eu des morts ? Des batailles qu'il avait manqués ? Le fait de ne rien savoir le rendait anxieux au possible.  
Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il partirait au moment où tout le monde mangerait de façon à ce que son départ passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous.  
Harry avait donc débuté le banquet avec tout le monde. Kevin était venu le saluer et plusieurs Serpentards l'avaient regardé de travers, notamment le père de Malfoy mais ce dernier savait exactement de quoi le gamin était capable et il n'osait rien faire.  
Il y avait dans la salle pas mal de mangemorts, Harry les défiât tous du regard et personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, certains étaient là le fameux soir…

Son regard rencontra celui du père de Severus, il lui lança un regard noir au possible. Comment Severus avait-il pu grandir avec un père pareil ? Il semblait cruel et traitait Severus sans aucun respect, tout juste s'il remarquait que ce dernier existait.  
La mère de Narcissa et Bellatrix faisait froid dans le dos pourtant même cette dernière n'osait le défier du regard, par contre, pour ce qui était de lui lancer des regards noirs elle était la championne.  
Lorsqu'elle en lança un de trop, Harry parla en fourchelangue, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tous frissonner, deux serpents sortirent des manches de Herry et se dressèrent de toute leur hauteur face à cette femme…  
Il fut tranquille jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore quitte la grande salle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Harry rappela à lui ses deux serpents, qui disparurent dans ses manches, il attendit plusieurs minutes afin que personne ne se doute que sa disparition était liée au fait que Dumbledore ait quitté la grande salle.

Harry rejoignit Dumbledore dans son bureau avec sa valise, ses serpents et bien sûr Hedwige.

« Bien, il est l'heure de partir Harry, sache que tu es quelqu'un de très étonnant.  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un compliment ou un reproche, dit-il.  
-Un compliment plutôt. Dans la lettre beaucoup de choses étaient dites, sauf cette sombre soirée, sache que si j'avais su quoi que ce soit je n'aurais pas quitté Poudlard cette nuit là.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, enfin sauf peut-être que David vous en veut, dit avec un sarcasme Snapien.  
-J'ai été heureux de te connaître et je suis confiant maintenant en l'avenir quand je vois un garçon tel que toi.  
-…  
-Un bonbon au citron avant de partir peut-être ?  
-Pourquoi le citron ? Je veux dire il y a tellement d'autres parfums, pourquoi celui-là en particulier ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Dumbledore évita de répondre à cette question.

« Avant d'ouvrir le portail, est-ce que je peux faire une dernière chose ? Demanda Harry  
-Ca dépend de la chose en question. »

Harry se concentra, il tenta de parler ou plutôt de faire passer un message à plusieurs personnes en même temps, il se concentra très fort et fit un sourire énigmatique.

« On peut commencer l'incantation dit-il. »

Dumbledore, avec l'aide de Fumseck, ouvrit alors le portail, et Harry après avoir inspiré un grand bol d'air sauta au travers du portail.  
Comme la première fois Harry atterrit devant le lac, Hedwige s'envola au loin jusqu'à la volière et il remarqua que non seulement il portait de nouveau sa cape mais qu'en prime Dumbledore ne lui avait pas redonné son apparence. Il était toujours Herry Praott.

Il se dirigea vers les grandes portes de Poudlard qu'il ouvrit sans problème. Le hall était vide mais d'après les bruits qui provenaient de la grande salle, Harry pouvait deviner que cette année aussi Dumbledore avait choisi de faire un grand banquet le vendredi soir.  
Il était devant les portes de la grande salle depuis cinq minutes et il n'osait toujours pas les ouvrir. Après s'être rappelé qu'il était censé être un Gryffondor, il rabattit la capuche sur la tête et ouvrit d'un grand coup les deux portes en même temps.  
Les conversations joyeuses qui animaient la grande salle cessèrent et Harry remarqua alors que cette année encore, Dumbledore avait invité les parents des élèves…

* * *

Severus vit Herry sortir de table, il avait remarqué que personne n'était venu, aucun parent ou ami à ses parents, si son père était venu il pouvait bien y avoir quelqu'un pour Herry ? Apparemment non, pouvait-il y avoir pire parent que le sien ? Il en doutait fortement.  
Il avait bien rigolé intérieurement quand Herry avait demandé aux serpents de faire peur aux parents, c'était réellement réussi, son père était livide, bien fait pour lui, sans parler du père de Malfoy, Severus était persuadé que ce dernier était prêt à se faire dessus. Mais le plus drôle avait été cette harpie qui servait de mère à Narcissa, elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche du repas, enfin la paix.  
Severus commença à s'inquiéter en ce qui concernait Herry, ce dernier n'allait pas vraiment bien ça se sentait, il était préoccupé comme si quelque chose allait lui arriver…

'''_Adieu'''_

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête, étrange quand Herry lui parlait en pensée il devait avoir un contact visuel, peut-être n'en avait-il plus besoin. Pourquoi adieu ? Soudain Severus paniqua et il remarqua que les maraudeurs n'en menaient pas large non plus. Serait-il possible qu'il leur ait parlé en même temps, ce même mot. Soudain Narcissa se leva brusquement de table, elle était elle aussi livide, elle avait due, elle aussi, entendre ce maudit mot.  
Elle courut en direction de la sortie et se heurta à Dumbledore, un Dumbledore au visage triste, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Narcissa quitta la salle en courant.  
Peu de temps après les maraudeurs et quelques autres Gryffondors se levèrent, il remarqua même que Sophie faisait partie du lot.  
Severus savait tout au fond de lui qu'il venait de perdre son ami, il se répéta sans cesse le mot dans sa tête : _adieu_…_adieu_…

Severus garda un visage totalement impassible, aucune émotion ne pouvait transparaître, Herry avait été un bon professeur, trop bon peut-être.

* * *

Lily était heureuse, ses parents étaient là et sans Pétunia, de toute manière elle n'avait pas été invitée. Elle avait présenté ses amies à ses parents, de même que les maraudeurs. Ses parents avaient demandé des nouvelles d'Herry et Lily leur avait montré du doigt. Elle leur avait dit qu'étant un Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas manger avec eux.  
Le dîner se déroulait très bien, elle avait remarqué qu'à la table des Serpentard ce n'était pas vraiment la joie, apparemment Herry avait fait régner sa loi, ses deux serpents étaient sur la table et semblaient prêts à attaquer, le visage de certains adultes était impayable, elle l'indiqua à James qui le montra à son père. Ce dernier rigola en contemplant le visage livide de Malfoy.  
Lily était entrain de parler de Quidditch à ses parents lorsque…

'''_Adieu'''_

Herry ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois en pensée mais elle comprit qu'il s'était adressé à elle. Elle regarda James qui semblait faire une tête bizarre.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Herry dit-elle d'un coup, elle regarda vers la table des Serpentard et constata qu'Herry n'était plus à sa place.  
-C'était lui dans ma tête ? Demanda James.  
-Tu l'as entendu aussi ? Demanda alors Sirius.  
-Adieu, pourquoi Adieu ? demande Anne.  
-Qui a entendu ce mot ? demande Lily curieuse.  
-Moi, dit James, Sirius et Remus au même moment.  
-Moi aussi, dit Gabrielle.  
-Moi aussi, dit alors Sophie. Il nous quitte vraiment alors ? J'avais l'impression que quelque chose se passait chez lui mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi.  
-Il est parti, dit alors Kevin énigmatiquement. Vous ne le reverrez pas de la façon dont vous l'entendez mais vous le reverrez. »

James regarda la grande salle et vit Narcissa livide se lever, buter contre Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait triste, un visage défait. Ce n'était pas bon du tout…  
Narcissa courut alors hors de la grande salle.  
James ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il se leva et courut après Narcissa, il fut suivi des autres qui avaient aussi reçu le message.

Ils rattrapèrent Narcissa devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle était en larmes.

« Tu l'as aussi entendu n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius.  
-Pourquoi Adieu, pourquoi… il ne peut pas me laisser ainsi… il m'a promit… »

Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. Les Gryffondors et la Serpentarde entrèrent aussi, ils suivirent Narcissa jusque dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils constatèrent qu'il y avait un lit où il n'y avait plus aucune affaire… rien du tout… comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans.  
Complètement sonnée, Narcissa redescendit dans la salle commune et s'assit sur le fauteuil préféré d'Herry.  
Les Gryffondors et Sophie s'éclipsèrent sans bruit et allèrent dans une salle vide.

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas passer les vacances chez moi, lança Lily, il savait qu'il devait repartir. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ? Ca me paraît tellement évident maintenant.  
-A moi aussi, dit James en calant Lily dans ses bras.  
-Il ne voulait pas nous inquiéter, dit Remus  
-Cette année aura été la plus mouvementée de toutes, dit alors Sirius, tellement de choses ont eu lieu, tellement d'évènement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans.  
-Ca tu peux le dire, rigola James, mais ça restera ma plus belle année, dit-il en embrassant Lily dans le cou.  
-Oui, parce que l'année prochaine Potter, je compte bien te dresser, tu ne rigoleras pas tous les jours, dit Lily en rigolant.  
-Pitié, pas devant mes pauvres yeux purs, répliqua Sirius.  
-Est-ce que vous avez pris des photos cette année ? demanda Remus.  
-Comme toutes les années Remus, voyons comme si tu ne nous connaissais pas depuis le temps.  
-Dans ce cas je propose de créer le livre souvenir des maraudeurs, un livre où on mettrait toutes les photos des blagues qu'on a faites et une partie réservé uniquement à Herry Praott.  
-Je savais que tu avais de bonnes idées Remus, lança Sirius tout joyeux.  
-Mais dans ce cas on met un mot de passe, je ne souhaite pas que ces demoiselles fouillent dans nos affaires, dit James.  
-Très bien puisque nous sommes en trop nous allons retourner au banquet. »

Ainsi les maraudeurs créèrent un livre photos des plus belles blagues qu'ils avaient faîtes sur les Serpentards et firent une partie secrète réservée uniquement à leur ami si spécial : Herry Praott.

* * *

Une fois le banquet terminé, Severus put enfin retourner dans son dortoir, son père étant enfin parti. Il tenta de faire semblant de n'être pas pressé mais arriva rapidement au dortoir. Une fois dans la salle commune, il repéra Narcissa qui semblait complètement abattue, ça n'était définitivement pas bon du tout.  
Il monta les escaliers et contempla le lit vide d'Herry, c'était donc pour cela toutes ces promesses. Il savait qu'il allait partir, mais il lui avait promis une chose : de revenir. Il ne savait pas quand et il ne savait pas comment, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il allait revenir, il suffisait de garder espoir.  
Il redescendit et s'installa à côté de Narcissa.

« Il reviendra, tu sais qu'il reviendra…  
-En es-tu sûr Severus ? Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux rougis.  
-Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment mais je sais une chose, c'est mon ami et je sais qu'il reviendra un jour vers moi. C'est aussi ton ami Narcissa, je sais qu'il reviendra pour prendre soin de toi.  
-Merci Severus, lui dit-elle, il m'a dit de ne pas me laisser détruire par ma vie. Seras-tu toujours à mes côtés Severus ?  
-Je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je te le promets et je lui ai promis la même chose.

Samedi ce fut officiel, Herry Praott avait quitté l'école et Dumbledore n'avait pas démenti, le retour dans le train fut très déplaisant pour Narcissa, Lucius étant constamment collé à elle. Mais elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire : enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, ne jamais craquer, toujours être froide, jusqu'à son retour…

**A suivre…**


	24. Une année sans toi

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Une année sans toi

* * *

Il était parti sans prévenir, Harry Potter avait disparu le premier jour d'école, Ron et Hermione avait beau chercher chaque recoin du château, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.  
La première chose qui leur traversa l'esprit fut qu'Harry se soit fait enlever, mais le fait que toutes ses affaires aient disparu démentait cette hypothèse…

Hermione et Ron étaient ensuite allés chercher des réponses auprès du professeur Dumbledore qui avait gardé un petit sourire en coin tout au long de la discussion.  
Le troisième jour, au petit matin, Dumbledore fit alors un discours matinal :

« Cette année, Harry Potter ne sera pas présent. Pour des raisons de sécurité il a été envoyé ailleurs, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais rassurez-vous, il va très bien et il reviendra le moment venu. Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne journée. »

Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment trop choqués et les Serpentards avaient le sourire aux lèvres…

« Alors comme ça Potter a eu peur et il a préféré aller se cacher ? Lança Malfoy au détour d'un couloir.  
-Très drôle Malfoy, je suis sûr qu'Harry va revenir très vite pour te botter les fesses, lança Ron.  
-Oh je t'en prie, comme si Potter pouvait faire une telle chose…  
-Allez viens Ron, ça ne sert à rien de parler avec ce genre de personnes.  
-Je suis bien d'accord Granger, je n'ai rien à faire avec deux personnes telles que vous. »

Hermione et Ron s'éloignèrent, Hermione cependant remarqua une chose bizarre, Malfoy n'avait pas employé le mot 'Sang-de-Bourbe' à son égard, peut-être s'en était-il lassé après tout ?  
Les Serpentards jubilaient, le chouchou de Dumbledore était bel et bien parti, ça faisait déjà un mois sans Potter et la vie pour les Serpentards leur semblait plus distrayante.  
Ils étaient tout le temps sur le dos des Gryffondors et particulièrement sur le dos d'Hermione et Ron, ce dernier semblant de plus en plus abattu au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait.

* * *

Trahi, il se sentait complètement trahi, son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit, absolument rien dit, même pendant les vacances. Pourquoi Harry lui avait-il fait ça ? C'était tout de même bizarre cette histoire et rien, aucune lettre, pas le moindre signe de vie de sa part. Ron était perdu. Il avait souvent envié Harry, aujourd'hui il se sentait en colère contre lui, parce qu'il s'inquiétait…  
Les matchs de Quidditch n'étaient plus pareils sans lui, même si Ginny se débrouillait très bien. Ils s'étaient fait écrasés par les Serpentards et Snape était heureux, c'est-à-dire encore plus sadique envers les Gryffondors et toujours des remarques blessantes du genre :

« Alors la mascotte a quitté les rangs »

Détestable, il retirait des points à Neville faute d'avoir Harry sous la main. Personne ne voulait aller en classe de potions, sauf Hermione.

Noël au Terrier se passa bien pour tout le monde, sauf pour Ron qui s'enfonçait dans un silence lourd, seule Hermione arrivait à l'en sortir et encore, elle avait des difficultés. C'était pendant cette période que Ron s'était confié à Hermione et celle-ci avait fait de même, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et ils finirent par sortir ensemble lors de la victoire de Quidditch de Gryffondors sur les Serdaigles.  
Ron avait pris une part plus active dans les cours à cause d'Hermione, sauf peut-être en potions et en histoire de la magie…  
Grâce à Hermione il se décida à sortir de sa déprime et à s'intéresser à ses camarades qu'il avait laissés tomber en début d'année et ce fut donc en février que les Gryffondors se relevèrent et que les duels avec les Serpentards reprirent dans les couloirs.  
Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas vraiment eu de malades cette année puisque son pensionnaire le plus régulier était absent. Hélas pour elle son repos prit fin en mars. Les élèves de Serpentards ou de Gryffondors venaient souvent à cause des duels.  
La tension entre Serpentards et Gryffondors remonta en flèche à la fin de l'année…

* * *

Après le discours de Dumbledore Hermione prit alors vraiment conscience du rôle manipulateur du directeur. Elle savait que si Harry avait su quoi que ce soit sur son départ, il en aurait fait part à Ron et à elle-même. Donc Dumbledore l'avait envoyé quelque part sans vraiment attendre son approbation. Il avait même sûrement préparé les affaires d'Harry à l'avance et ce dernier s'était retrouvé au pied du mur.  
Elle en voulait beaucoup à Dumbledore, surtout sur le fait qu'il décide ainsi de la vie d'Harry, même si c'était pour le protéger. Elle avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois d'envoyer un hibou à Harry mais chaque fois c'était pareil, le hibou ne quittait pas Poudlard, il tournait juste autour du château complètement perdu. Dumbledore était très fort…

Elle avait cherché tout ce qui était possible de chercher à la bibliothèque et n'avait strictement rien trouvé, rien du tout. Puis elle avait remarqué une chose, Ron se renfermait sur lui-même, c'était tout juste si il lui parlait, il fallait absolument le sortir de cette dépression, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, même quand elle s'efforçait de parler de Quidditch, Ron ne parlait pas : c'était grave.  
Elle gardait souvent contact avec Anna, cette dernière tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour égailler la situation, elle qui ne connaissait pas vraiment Harry. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Anna tentait de parler à Ron de choses et d'autres, mais ce dernier restait sourd.

Après une petite enquête chez les Gryffondors, elle s'aperçut que Ron ne parlait même plus à ses camarades de dortoir. Elle tentât de l'aider tant bien que mal, elle avait même réussi à le faire étudier un peu plus, au moins une chose positive.  
Le plus dur des cours pour les Gryffondors était Potions, même si Hermione aimait cette matière, elle devait avouer que Snape était vraiment horrible.

Noël fût bien triste pour Hermione, elle rentra chez elle et ses parents lui annoncèrent le décès de sa grand-mère : un fou dangereux dans la rue paraît-il. Hermione savait que le fou en question pouvait aussi se prénommer mangemort…

Depuis le départ de Harry, Voldemort n'avait pas fait grand-chose et Hermione supposait que lui aussi était à la recherche d'Harry. Mais il y avait eu cependant quelques attaques sur des Moldus, la plupart du temps dans Londres, faisant ainsi un maximum de dégâts.  
D'habitude, elle se serait confiée à Harry, il était d'une certaine façon plus mature que Ron mais aujourd'hui Ron avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui.  
Hermione confia donc ses soucis à Ron qui réagit autrement qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, il l'avait comprise et il s'était à son tour ouvert.  
Les disputes entre Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus aussi courantes que les années précédentes…  
Le jour où Hermione fût officiellement la petite amie de Ron fût le jour de la victoire des Gryffondors sur les Serdaigles au Quidditch. C'était lors de la soirée, tous était heureux, surtout que le capitaine était vraiment très autoritaire : Ginny pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle le voulait. C'était un Dubois version fille au niveau des entraînements.  
C'était donc une soirée de fête et là, Ron l'avait embrassée devant tout le monde et elle l'avait embrassé en retour, ce fût une merveilleuse soirée. Pendant ces moments là, on oubliait presque qu'Harry n'était pas là.  
Autrefois il était très rare de voir Hermione, Ron et Harry vraiment mélangés aux autres personnes ; maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là, Hermione et Ron s'étaient complètement ouverts et parlait beaucoup plus avec les Gryffondors. Certains avaient donc remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas qu'une miss-je-sais-tout et que Ron pouvait être quelqu'un de génial, au lieu d'être toujours collé à Harry.

Anna était maintenant parfaitement à l'aise dans le groupe des sixièmes années des Gryffondors, elle était en quelque sorte la petite à protéger.  
Mais cette remonté de moral eu un effet négatif sur l'école, la guerre Gryffondors-Serpentards reprenait de plus belle et plus violente. Hermione qui s'était retrouvée entre deux Serpentards, avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie plus d'une fois. Ron, pour la venger, arrivait souvent derrière à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson ou Zabini à l'infirmerie. Malfoy était devenu plutôt bon en Duel et arrivait rarement blessé à l'infirmerie.  
Les Serpentards semblaient vraiment revivre à travers cette guerre, toute l'année ils avaient été étrangement calmes, trop calme.  
Le plus étonnant avait été le changement très progressif de Draco Malfoy, au début de l'année il avait été agressif avec les Gryffondors puis maintenant, c'est comme s'il était perdu, sans repère. Personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu Lucius Malfoy même si Hermione se doutait qu'il devait se trouver près de Voldemort. Mais ce changement n'avait été remarqué que par Hermione, elle avait toujours été la plus perspicace, la plus physionomiste. Par contre il ne se privait pas d'un bon Duel contre un Gryffondor, il n'avait pas changé à ce point-là ! De même que ces remarques acides et déplaisantes étaient toujours au goût du jour.

* * *

Lorsque Dumbledore avait fait son discours tout sourire, Ginny s'était sentie toute bizarre. Harry avait abandonné les Gryffondors, mais plus important, il avait abandonné l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle qui pensait que cette année serait facile au niveau du Quidditch, elle avait eu tout faux, et étant le capitaine elle avait pris des mesures drastiques.  
Elle avait décidé de reprendre sa position d'attrapeur et elle avait fait des sélections pour remplir l'équipe qui s'était grandement vidée à cause du départ de Fred, George et d'Angelina.

Elle s'était donc documentée énormément sur toutes les techniques de Quidditch, mais son équipe n'était pas au point lors du premier match : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ils avaient perdu. Peu après elle avait intensifié les entraînements et tous lui en avaient voulu pour ces heures supplémentaires mais au final ils avaient gagné haut la main contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et étaient arrivés seconds pour la coupe de Quidditch.

Ginny avait prouvé ses qualités de capitaine et personne n'osait dire le contraire. Ses débuts furent durs puisqu'elle n'avait pas été prise très au sérieux mais elle n'était pas la fille de Molly Wesley pour rien !

Aujourd'hui, tous les Gryffondors considéraient Ginny comme un capitaine hors pair.  
Dean et elle sortaient toujours ensemble et lorsque Ron avait sombré dans sa dépression, ils avaient toujours été présents à ses côtés mais ce dernier ne semblait jamais les voir.  
Ce fût uniquement quand Ron fut remis sur pied par Hermione que Dean eut le fameux discours du grand frère mais Ron avait bien remarqué la façon dont ce dernier regardait sa sœur et savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Ron avait donné sa bénédiction.

Ginny passa donc sa cinquième année avec un petit copain charmant, un poste important dans l'équipe de Quidditch et de bons résultats scolaire, sa mère ne pouvait pas être plus fière d'elle, sans compter le badge de préfet qu'elle avait eu.  
Elle était la parfaite représentation d'une élève modèle, enfin presque car si les professeurs avaient su qu'elle se promenait très souvent après le couvre-feu avec Dean, ils auraient changé d'avis. McGonagall était venue en personne la féliciter pour sa place en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et lui dire que, bien qu'ils n'aient pas gagné la coupe cette année, ils l'auraient à coup sûr l'année prochaine.

Ginny avait bien senti à travers ce que racontait McGonagall qu'elle voulait absolument reprendre la coupe, sûrement un comportement injuste de la part de Snape s'était dit Ginny, à raison d'ailleurs !  
Elle avait aussi pris le temps de mieux connaître Anna, c'était vraiment une jeune fille adorable, mais avec un caractère très fort, c'est ce qui plaisait le plus à Ginny. Elle avait remarqué qu'Anna ne se plaisait pas dans son année, elle avait donc décidé de l'incorporer dans la bande et ce fût réellement une bonne chose. Le plus étrange fut surtout de constater qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses en commun avec Seamus. Malgré le fait d'être élevée par deux parents sorciers, Anna connaissait énormément de choses sur les Moldus et elle le partageait avec Seamus. Ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment bien. Pour tous, Anna faisait partie de la bande.  
Elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour Harry, la fin d'année approchait et toujours aucun retour, Dumbledore n'avait pas réellement précisé quand Harry reviendrait, peut-être ne reviendra-t-il qu'au début de la septième année, qui sait ?

* * *

Draco avait passé un été très spécial pour sa part, son père n'avait donné aucune nouvelle et sans lui Draco se sentait un peu perdu, son père était tout pour lui : son modèle, bien que beaucoup trop sévère à son goût. Sa mère n'avait jamais rien montré à Draco. C'était une parfaite inconnue.  
Jamais un sourire, jamais un rire, c'était comme si elle était morte et que jamais Draco ne l'avait vue en vie.  
Plusieurs fois Severus lui avait dit que sa mère avait été une personne très joyeuse, toujours souriante et surtout très bavarde grâce à Praott. Ce nom revenait tellement souvent dans ses conversations avec Severus, il en était venu presque à détester Praott pour avoir été quelqu'un de si important dans la vie de sa mère alors que lui n'était apparemment rien du tout.

Mais Draco avait tort et il s'en était aperçu cet été justement. Son père n'étant plus là et Severus souvent au manoir il avait vu la renaissance de sa mère en quelque sorte. La première fois qu'elle lui avait sourit, il avait eu un choc. Elle était tellement plus jolie lorsqu'elle souriait.

Depuis ce jour là il avait vu sa vie d'une façon complètement différente, les enseignements de son père lui paraissait maintenant trop durs, sa mère était elle aussi une Malfoy après tout et elle souriait, riait, était heureuse mais uniquement en la présence de Draco et de Severus. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin connaître sa mère, une personne charmante de l'avis de Severus et il était complètement d'accord. Plusieurs fois le nom de Praott faisait surface, il savait beaucoup de choses sur Praott maintenant, notamment qu'il avait été le chef incontesté des Serpentards alors qu'il était uniquement en sixième année et son père en septième. Sa puissance aussi était impressionnante d'après sa mère mais c'était un garçon avec beaucoup de secrets. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était la façon dont il avait disparu, lors d'une soirée plus rien !

Impossible à contacter, impossible à retrouver et même le seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait cherché longtemps mais personne ne l'avait revu.  
Sa mère et Severus lui affirmaient pourtant qu'un jour il reviendrait vers eux, mais quand ? Ca faisait vingt ans qu'ils attendaient…

Draco avait appris à apprécier Praott, il savait qu'il avait protégé sa mère contre son propre père, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Lorsque l'année avait commencé il fût déçu de constater que son ennemi de toujours n'était pas là et il avait compris, ne serait pas là toute l'année. Où avait-il été envoyé ? Un moment il avait songé à un plan du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas annoncé de cette manière là.  
Draco avait réellement songé à tourner le dos aux enseignements de son père et passer ainsi dans le camp du vieux fou, ça ne changerait jamais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Potter et ses deux chiens mais il était contre le carnage du Lord noir.  
Du fait que le seul être qui soit à sa hauteur n'était pas dans les parages, il se vengeait bassement sur ses deux chiens : Weasley et Granger. Au début c'était vraiment drôle de voir Granger tenter de calmer Wesley et voir se dernier virer carrément au rouge.  
Et puis au fur et à mesure de l'année Weasley ne répondait plus rien, tout juste s'il parlait d'ailleurs, Draco avait beau l'énerver au maximum, ce dernier ne réagissait pas…

Les Serpentards s'étaient lassés de tenter de faire réagir les Gryffondors ce n'était plus vraiment très drôle. Draco s'ennuyait, sans se l'avouer Potter lui manquait. C'est vrai, c'était le seul qui était à sa hauteur dans cette école, le seul qui n'avait jamais eu peur de son nom, le seul à l'avoir battu surtout au niveau Quidditch.  
Cela avait été tellement facile de gagner contre les Gryffondors. Même s'ils possédaient une bonne technique de jeu, Draco était le meilleur attrapeur, et attraper le Vif n'avait vraiment pas été une mission trop difficile.

Pour passer le temps Draco écrivait beaucoup plus à sa mère et cette dernière lui répondait tout le temps. Il était heureux, il avait trouvé l'amour maternel dont il avait toujours manqué.  
Mais bien sûr on n'est jamais heureux très longtemps. Draco avait reçu une lettre, une lettre de son père.  
Il ne lui avait pratiquement rien dit, juste qu'il recevrait la marque à la sortie de Poudlard, autrement dit, juste après sa septième année. Draco s'était senti complètement perdu à partir de ce moment là, il ne voulait pas recevoir la marque, il ne voulait pas s'agenouiller devant un être vivant, surtout devant un meurtrier. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaissait devant personne et il était le premier à le faire.  
C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il avait vraiment décidé de quitter le camp des 'méchants' et de passer dans le camp du vieux fou.  
Il savait que Severus était un mangemort, il ne lui avait donc rien dit, il était allé directement dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

**Flash-back**

Draco se trouvait devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il connaissait le mot de passe puisqu'il était préfet mais il hésitait. Son père l'avait éduqué toute sa vie, c'était dur de tourner le dos à tout ce qu'il avait connu, du jour au lendemain. Le fait surtout que son parrain Severus Snape était lui aussi un mangemort ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

La gargouille bougea et Dumbledore se retrouva alors face à lui.

« Mr Malfoy, puis-je vous aider ? demanda Dumbledore.  
-J'aimerais vous parler, dit Malfoy avec son petit air hautain.  
-Venez vous installer dans mon bureau dans ce cas, répliqua doucement Dumbledore. »

Draco détestait le petit sourire que Dumbledore ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher, cela l'exaspérait…

« Un bonbon au citron ?  
-Euh, non pas vraiment, répliqua Draco en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée…  
-Je vous écoute Mr Malfoy.»

Draco s'installa dans un fauteuil et réfléchit quelques secondes de plus. S'il parlait, il pouvait dire adieu aux relations qu'il entretenait avec son père. Le souvenir de l'étreinte que sa mère lui avait donnée le jour de la rentrée lui revint en mémoire. Jamais son père ne lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour monter dans son estime, pour qu'il soit tout simplement fier de lui.

« Tenez, dit Malfoy en donnant à Dumbledore la lettre de son père. »

Dumbledore le regarda gravement et lut la lettre. Très précise et sans aucune émotion. Lucius Malfoy tout craché pensa le vieux directeur.

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous cette lettre ?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas la recevoir, je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père, je suis contre les idées de, du Seigneur des ténèbres.  
-C'est vraiment très courageux de votre part, je savais que vous n'étiez pas comme votre père, dit-il alors en lui faisant un sourire. Cependant vous conviendrez que je ne peux vous croire simplement sur parole. Nous vivons une époque dangereuse et bien que vous ayez entièrement ma confiance, d'autres ne seraient pas convaincus avec de simples paroles.  
-Vous voulez me faire boire un sérum de vérité ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non monsieur Malfoy. Connaissez-vous les phœnix ?  
-Bien sûr, dit-il ne sachant pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir.  
-Savez-vous qu'ils ont la capacité de détecter les mensonges ?  
-Je ne le savais pas.  
-J'aimerais que juriez solennellement devant un phœnix votre choix. Il faut que vous sachiez que si vous mentez ce ne sera pas sans conséquences pour vous. Un tel serment ne peut admettre le mensonge.  
-Et quelles sont les conséquences ?  
-Vous serez maudit. Je vous laisse le temps qu'il vous faudra pour réfléchir. »

Draco savait qu'être maudit n'était pas à prendre à la légère, une vie maudite n'était pas une vie à vivre, autant se suicider. Seuls ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre prennent un tel risque. Draco était encore un peu incertain quand à sa décision. S'allier à Dumbledore c'était perdre son père et son parrain, perdre son enfance et son éducation toute entière. Tout au long des deux mois de vacances il avait appris de nombreuses choses et surtout de la vie des serviteurs du Seigneur noir. Plutôt mourir que de perdre toute dignité : il avait prit sa décision.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de temps, je suis décidé. »

Quelques secondes plus tard un magnifique phœnix fit son apparition dans le bureau du directeur et alla s'installer en face de Draco, sur le bureau du directeur.  
Après avoir récité les formules du serment, sans quitter des yeux le phœnix, il jura que jamais il ne servirait le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il ne parla pas de Dumbledore dans son serment. Ce dernier pourtant lui sourit, une lueur inquiétante s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Severus lui avait assez répété de ce méfier du vieux fou, il était très rusé pour une vieille personne.

C'est à ce moment là que Severus Snape entra. Il trouva très étrange que son filleul soit ici de son propre gré, vraiment très étrange, et ce sourire sur les lèvres de Dumbledore signifiait les ennuis.

« Ah Severus, j'ai une nouvelle très intéressante je pense. »

Draco le regarda horrifié, ne savait-il pas que Snape était un mangemort ?

« Les bonnes nouvelles venant de vous ne sont jamais bonnes pour moi, mais allez-y je suis impatient de savoir, surtout s'il s'agit de Mr Malfoy.  
-Mr Malfoy a décidé de ne pas faire partie des mangemorts. »

Severus fixa son regard sur Draco. Ce dernier put lire à travers le regard insondable de son parrain une certaine lueur de fierté. Etait-ce réellement de la fierté ?  
Severus souleva alors sa manche et mit en valeur sa marque, Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais il sentait qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose de très important.

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Severus à Draco. »

Draco avait perdu l'usage de la parole et opina doucement de la tête.

« Mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais un espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Après un tel aveu Draco se sentait…bien, il était quelque part comme son parrain, lui qui avait toujours voulu être son père. Aujourd'hui il était fier de ressembler tellement à l'homme qu'il admirait, et son admiration n'était que grandissante.  
Espionner Voldemort ne devait sûrement pas être facile et surtout très dangereux…

« Es-tu sûr de toi Draco ? Demanda Snape légèrement inquiet.  
-Je ne veux pas être comme lui, dit-il alors de sa voix dure, je ne serais pas comme mon père.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer Draco ?  
-Toi et ma mère, sans vous je ne serais qu'une pâle copie qui n'arrive même pas à rendre son père fier de lui.  
-Aujourd'hui Draco, je suis vraiment fier de toi, vraiment, lui dit Severus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et en lui offrant un sourire. »

Draco était surpris, voir Severus Snape sourire était une chose très rare, voir quasiment impossible mais en ce moment, tout semblait irréel pour Draco, il venait de découvrir sa mère et venait de trouver un nouvel avenir.

« Pour le moment Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous fassiez comme si de rien n'était, répondez à votre père ce qu'il veut entendre et le moment venu, l'Ordre du phœnix vous protègera.  
-L'Ordre du phœnix ?  
-Oui, un groupe de résistants contre Voldemort et ses idéaux, le ministère ne faisant pas grand-chose, il a fallu prendre les choses en main. »

Draco Malfoy quitta le bureau du directeur légèrement moins troublé, cependant il en avait appris des choses, beaucoup même.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Il avait fait comme Dumbledore lui avait dit, il avait renvoyé une lettre à son père, froide sans émotion et sans question. Depuis ce jour là, Draco avait peur d'un certain côté mais il se sentait vraiment rassuré d'un autre : il avait fait le bon choix. Il suivait même des cours particuliers avec Snape sur les potions très utiles en temps de guerre.  
Dumbledore de son côté, l'entraînait en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il se sentait plus utile maintenant qu'il en savait un minimum…  
Son père ne lui avait rien envoyé de plus, aucune lettre, aucune émotion, cela avait confirmé à Draco qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Severus l'aimait comme un père et il avait la correspondance régulière qu'il entretenait avec sa mère.  
Oui cette année Draco Malfoy avait beaucoup changé, moralement.

Puis les Gryffondors avaient finalement remonté la pente et il avait trouvé un certain plaisir à provoquer ces derniers. Les Duels n'étaient pas rares dans les couloirs et il avait une certaine satisfaction à être celui qui se retrouvait le moins souvent à l'infirmerie et grâce à qui ? Grâce aux cours de Dumbledore, quelle ironie tout de même !  
Il avait justifié ses actions auprès de Dumbledore en disant qu'il ne devait pas montrer à ses camarades de dortoir qu'il avait changé de camps, rien ne devait être louche. Intérieurement il en profitait, après tout ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien.

Cette année il avait été considéré comme le chef des Serpentard et il en était heureux, il n'avait appris que récemment que les chefs avaient eu une petite cachette secrète, mais il n'avait pas été capable de la trouver, de plus Severus et sa mère ne lui avaient rien dit.  
Il avait surpris dans un couloir Weasley et Granger s'embrasser, il avait mis une semaine à s'en remettre et encore il avait toujours des séquelles. Non mais quelle horreur tout de même ! Même si ça faisait longtemps que ces deux là étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, les voir s'embrasser avait été quelque chose d'horrible, enfin à ses yeux…

Draco était tout de même impressionné au niveau d'une chose sur les Gryffondors : ils étaient devenus assez bon au Quidditch, Weasley les avait bien entraînés, il fallait l'avouer tout de même, ils étaient arrivés deuxième pour la Coupe.  
Snape était vraiment heureux de retrouver la coupe de Quidditch dans sa maison, Draco avait sourit lorsqu'il avait vu Snape prendre la Coupe et passer plusieurs fois devant McGonagall avec. Cette dernière ne semblait vraiment pas contente !

Les Gryffondors ne gagneraient pas non plus la Coupe des quatre maisons avec le nombre de points impressionnant qu'ils perdaient à chaque cours de potions, c'était à se demander comment ils faisaient pour ne pas être dans le négatif. Pendant ces cours là, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur lancer des regards de défi et comme d'habitude, les Gryffondors y répondaient et perdaient des points, c'était tellement facile…  
Le plus beau cours avait été quand Weasley avait tout fait exploser.

**Flash-back**

C'était un lundi matin et Draco avait cours de potion avec les Gryffondors donc une belle matinée en perspective, les Gryffondors venaient de gagner leur premier match contre les Serdaigles. Ils étaient très fiers d'eux mais Draco savait que dans quelques minutes, ce serait à lui de jubiler…  
Il arriva en avance comme à tous les cours de potions et s'installa devant, Snape le mettait tout le temps devant et très souvent seul, de cette manière il pouvait travailler plus sérieusement qu'avec quelqu'un.  
Le reste de la classe était séparé par groupe de deux, la plupart du temps Gryffondors entre eux et Serpentards entre eux mais il arrivait à Snape d'être particulièrement horrible en mettant un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard et pour éviter les catastrophes, il était obligé de mettre Neville avec Malfoy pour la survie des cachots.  
C'était donc rare puisqu'il préférait que Draco travaille seul. Ce matin là Snape arriva pile à l'heure comme à son habitude et remarqua qu'il y avait un absent : Neville. Draco sourit, cette journée allait être particulièrement réussie.  
Neville arriva avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard et aucune excuse, autant dire que Snape ne se gêna aucunement…

«Mr Longdubat, vous daignez enfin vous montrer, peut-être que vous pensez que votre niveau étant trop élevé pour les élèves de cette classe, vous préférez en louper la moitié ? Je retire 30 points à Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Weasley, il aura bien besoin de votre science… »

Ron semblait catastrophé à l'idée d'être avec Neville en potions. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire timide. Draco était de plus en plus heureux il y aurait des retenues qui allaient tomber, foi de Malfoy.  
Au bout d'un très long quart d'heure pour les Gryffondors, le chaudron de Neville commença à répandre une odeur nauséabonde dans le cachot.

« Décidément Longdubat, vous ne savez donc rien faire même pas lire, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de mélanger deux ingrédients dans un chaudron et pourtant vous en êtes incapable. 40 points en moins pour votre incompétence. Vous avez sûrement reçu votre Buse de potion dans les paquets surprises de Bertie Crochue.»

Snape vida le chaudron de Neville et lui ordonna de tout recommencer. Neville n'en menait pas large, il était au bord de la crise incontrôlable de larmes. Pourtant il devait bien avouer qu'il était habitué à Snape. Il s'était félicité d'avance en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas sa BUSE de potions et qu'il ne devrait plus supporter Snape. Seulement voilà, il voulait faire un métier dans la botanique et il devait obtenir cette Buse là. Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru jusqu'au jour où un hibou était venu lui apporter ses résultats.  
Il alla remplir son chaudron à nouveau et relut pour la cinquième fois le protocole de la potion. Contrairement à ce que pensait Snape, il n'avait aucun problème de lecture en fait il était juste complètement paralysé par la présence de son professeur. Cette paralysie l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit…

Draco observait Longdubat, ce dernier était encore penché sur son bouquin, vraiment ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça lui avait d'ailleurs bientôt fini sa potion et il avait bien envie de chercher Weasley, histoire de rigoler un peu.

Il avait encore quelques pétards, souvenir de son dernier achat à Pré au Lard. Discrètement, il en lança un au niveau des pieds de Weasley, de cette manière il ne pouvait pas être accusé d'avoir fait quelque chose de dangereux au niveau des potions. Il le savait, Severus ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Lorsque le pétard explosa, Weasley prit par surprise, sauta de côté sur Neville qui se retrouva le nez dans sa potion. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne contenait que de l'eau chaude.  
Ron lança un regard mauvais vers Malfoy et se promit de se venger, tout en ruminant sa vengeance il ne compta pas le nombre exact de graines de tournesol qu'il fallait mettre et l'inévitable arriva.  
La potion se mit à siffler, Ron s'écarta et la potion explosa, faisant trembler tous les murs du cachot.

« Mr Weasley, pour votre totale incompétence je retire 50 points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez ce soir en retenue à six heure précise, je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. »

Draco était heureux, il lui en fallait peu, il avait eu un peu peur mais tout allait pour le mieux…

**Fin du Flash-back**

La fin de l'année arrivait et toujours aucun signe de vie de Potter, pas que Draco s'en plaigne mais quand même. C'est fou à quel point il dépendait de Potter, il lui fallait quelqu'un de son niveau pour se battre surtout la dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré Potter.  
Draco avait très mal réagi à la façon dont Potter avait gagné ce petit Duel sur le chemin de Traverse, il avait compris que pendant l'été Potter s'était bien entraîné, et il avait su par la suite que c'était Snape lui-même qui l'avait entraîné, à cette pensée Draco sût que d'une certaine manière Potter n'avait pas eu un super été.

Lorsque Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il allait lui aussi être entraîné il en avait été vraiment content, il pourrait battre Potter. Sa vie se résumait à cela, battre Harry Potter.  
En cette fin d'année, Draco avait un très bon niveau et ne se retrouvait à l'infirmerie uniquement parce que plusieurs Gryffondors s'étaient mis contre lui. Qui avait dit que les Gryffondors étaient équitables ? Lui ne l'avait jamais dit.

* * *

Snape savait que Voldemort avait envoyé un mangemort dans le passé mais il ne comprenait l'attitude passive de Dumbledore face à cette nouvelle, c'était terrible si le passé devait être changé. James Potter encore vivant, non c'était trop horrible comme souvenir, quoique le projet de Voldemort ait été de tuer James Potter. D'après la date, c'était lors de la sixième année de ce dernier. Or il ne se rappelait pas vraiment une attaque de Voldemort à cette époque, enfin si, cette fameuse nuit mais l'attaque avait échoué…  
En tout cas, ça ne changeait rien, Dumbledore était bizarre, en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, Snape avait toujours trouvé Dumbledore bizarre, surtout lorsqu'il avait rejoint le côté de la lumière.

**Flash-back**

Deux mois qu'il était sorti diplômé de Poudlard, il avait vraiment pensé s'être débarrassé de Lucius et des autres. Il leur avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir mangemort, belle erreur ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait été naïf !  
Il avait enduré plus d'un mois de torture, un mois particulièrement horrible, un lavage de cerveau en règle…  
Tous les enseignements d'Herry lui revinrent à la figure, il était sûr que ce dernier avait deviné qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'allier à eux, il ne savait pas comment mais son ami avait deviné.  
Il avait donc abdiqué face à la torture et il avait été testé, pendant trois longs mois, il avait été testé, des missions plus horribles les unes que les autres, il ne comptait plus le nombre de familles qu'il avait tués. Il était dégoûté mais il ne montra rien, plus aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, tous craignaient son regard noir. Il était même entré dans les faveurs de Voldemort grâce à son habilité en potions.  
Il avait préparé un bon nombre de Véritasérum et lorsque ce fut son tour d'être interrogé, il avait habilement contourné les questions en y répondant qu'à moitié, mais ça avait suffi à Voldemort. Ce dernier pensait avoir Severus sous son contrôle total, grâce à la légilimencie, il pensait tout savoir de ce dernier. Mais il ne savait pas que Snape était excellent en occlumencie et qu'il n'avait laissé voir à Voldemort que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser voir.  
Puis les missions s'étaient enchaînées, Voldemort voulait absolument retrouver Herry Praott mais les recherches, supervisées par Lucius, furent un échec total et Lucius fut sévèrement puni.

Voldemort avait alors trouvé une idée de génie, introduire un espion au sein de Poudlard et quoi de mieux qu'un maître de potions ? Il savait que Dumbledore en cherchait un et que Severus était le meilleur de Grande Bretagne, là fût son erreur…  
Severus s'était souvenu des conseils d'Herry et il les avait appliqués une fois qu'il avait été engagé par Dumbledore, il avait soulagé sa conscience en quelque sorte.

Il était entré par la suite dans l'Ordre du phœnix mais il ne connaissait pas les personnes qui en faisaient partie, il ne voulait pas être découvert. Et pendant quelques années, il avait joué avec la mort. Voldemort n'avait jamais rien découvert et Dumbledore lui proposait toujours toutes sortes de nouveaux bonbons au citron, le directeur était désespérant. Herry lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se faire manipuler par ce vieux fou et il avait fait très attention mais des fois il tombait dans les pièges, il avait du aller sauver la vie de Black une fois. Ce dernier avait failli lui mettre son poing dans la figure…  
Dumbledore avait prétexté le rapprochement des maisons, sans oublier le fait que Poudlard était tout de même loin derrière, le directeur n'avait fait que sourire.

Fou, de temps en temps Dumbledore semblait vraiment fou ! Mais un fou sacrément puissant, il avait assisté quelques fois à la fureur de ce dernier et autant ne pas l'énerver. Puis le miracle Potter était arrivé…

**Fin du Flash-back**

Enfin la rentrée était arrivée, il ne l'avait pas avoué mais apprendre à Potter à se battre avait été quelque chose de fascinant, le gamin apprenait à une vitesse impressionnante et le Duel était devenu l'une de ces qualités, on ne parlait pas bien sûr de potions. Son niveau était désolant. Severus pensait à l'année qu'il allait passer à être sur le dos de Potter, après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, il était chouchouté par tous les autres profs, il fallait bien qu'il ait un peu de discipline…

La rentrée était arrivé et là, plus de Potter, Severus était furieux. Dumbledore avait osé éloigner son souffre-douleur préféré, enfin non pas souffre-douleur, disons plutôt élève honnis…  
Et pour l'envoyer où ? Seul Dumbledore le savait, il n'avait rien dit à Severus et ce dernier n'en était pas content du tout, même Minerva n'en savait rien. Plusieurs fois, elle s'en était plainte d'ailleurs, Potter était après tout un élève de sa maison.

La disparition de Potter entraîna Severus à se défouler sur cet incapable de Longdubat et sur les élèves de Gryffondor, tous des incapables. Comment avait fait Longdubat pour avoir sa buse de potions ? Mystère et compagnie !  
Mais Severus fut vraiment heureux lorsque le match de Quidditch arriva, Serpentard remporta, rien ne pouvait empêcher Serpentard de gagner cette fois la coupe des quatre maisons, ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch.

Sa deuxième joie dans l'année fût la décision de Draco, il était fier de lui, ce dernier s'était rendu compte de l'erreur de son père et il avait eu le courage de s'opposer à cela. Le fait que Narcissa change d'attitude avec son fils devait aussi y être pour beaucoup, il le savait…

L'année sans Potter lui apporta certaines satisfactions personnelles, la première étant la coupe de Quidditch, plusieurs fois, il était passé avec la Coupe dans les mains devant son ancien professeur. Cette dernière était vraiment en colère mais ne le montrait pas…  
La seconde étant la coupe des quatre maisons, il se voyait déjà l'avoir alors que l'année n'était pas encore finie, rien qu'imaginer un instant la tête du professeur de métamorphoses apporta un sourire sur les lèvres de Snape. Ce n'était qu'une juste vengeance, depuis le temps qu'elle se paradait avec les deux Coupes, elle pouvait bien encaisser comme il l'avait fait pendant cinq longues années, non mais !

Voldemort aussi était furieux parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Potter, impossible de savoir où le gamin était caché. Dumbledore avait vraiment bien fait son travail, il se vengeait sur ses serviteurs si dévoués.  
Lucius en payait le prix fort, puisqu'il était le mangemort le plus souvent présent au côté de Voldemort, n'ayant pas le droit de se faire voir en public. La nouvelle recrue de Voldemort s'était montrée très adroite et avait réussi à entrer au ministère sans problème, il s'était allié avec Percy Wesley et ramenait des informations capitales aux oreilles de Voldemort.  
Severus avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il y avait un espion au ministère mais impossible de faire entendre raison à Fudge. Ce dernier ayant tout de même admis que Voldemort était revenu à la vie, il ne voulait pas croire que le ministère soit infesté d'espions après la capture de Lucius Malfoy.

La fin de l'année approchait et Severus fût mis au courant du projet de Dumbledore à savoir faire un banquet avec les parents des élèves. Cette idée était la même que lors de sa sixième année et il envoya plusieurs invitations aux parents des élèves de sa maison. Minerva fit pareil avec les Gryffondors, le petit professeur s'occupa de ses Serdaigles et le professeur de botanique de ses Poufsouffles.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut mise au courant que son mari croupissait dans une cellule, Narcissa ne put retenir un doux sourire, elle était libre, enfin ce n'était qu'une question de jours, elle le savait mais pour le moment elle pouvait se dérider un peu…  
Au début, elle n'osait pas vraiment se dévoiler devant son fils, puis les vacances avançaient et finalement, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire ou de sourire à Draco. Il avait toujours été son trésor, mais un trésor perdu depuis de nombreuses années.  
Lucius lui avait enlevé son fils depuis qu'elle ne l'allaitait plus, elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement. Elle découvrit réellement son fils pendant l'été et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle l'aimait déjà avant mais avait bien vu le résultat de l'éducation de Lucius, un Lucius junior en puissance, elle en avait été dégoûtée. Aujourd'hui elle découvrait son fils à elle et non celui de son mari.  
Lors de la rentrée, ce fut un réel déchirement pour elle, elle lui écrivait quasiment tous les jours et lui décrivait ses journées mortellement ennuyeuses sans lui.

Elle fût fière d'apprendre que Draco n'avait pas suivi le parti de Lucius mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur pour son fils qui s'engageait sur une voie vraiment dangereuse.  
Même si Dumbledore le protégeait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le pire pour son petit garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu grandir.  
Finalement Herry avait eu raison, de son horrible mariage elle avait obtenu une chose positive : son fils.

Elle avait su par son fils que Potter manquait à l'appel cette année et que Severus se vengeait comme il le pouvait sur les Gryffondors. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de penser que Severus avait vraiment une trop grosse rancune envers James Potter, même si ce dernier l'avait bien cherché. Pourquoi se venger sur son fils qui n'avait même pas connu son père ?

Narcissa avait toujours eu pitié de Harry Potter, perdre ses parents si tôt, personne ne devrait subir cette épreuve sans parler de toute la presse qui rodait autour de lui sans arrêt.  
Elle était cependant reconnaissante envers Potter, sans lui elle n'aurait jamais eu un été aussi beau et n'aurait peut-être jamais connu réellement son fils, sans Potter, Lucius serait toujours là, sur son dos à lui rappeler qu'elle était sa propriété.  
Plusieurs fois elle avait prié pour que Herry débarque dans ce manoir et l'emmène loin d'ici et jamais ce n'était arrivé…

En ce matin de début juin, le temps était doux, Narcissa passait son temps dans le jardin, le plus loin possible des murs froids de sa prison dorée. Elle était en train de vérifier la santé de ses roses lorsqu'un hibou lui donna une lettre. Narcissa reconnu le sceau de Poudlard. Y avait-il un problème avec Draco ?  
Elle ouvrit la lettre et sourit en lisant le contenu. Ainsi Dumbledore recommençait un banquet de fin d'année où les parents étaient invités. Le souvenir de son banquet de sixième année lui revint en mémoire. C'était lors de cette sombre soirée que son ami avait disparu…  
Elle avait décidé d'y aller pour Draco, ce dernier serait sûrement heureux de sa présence. Même si cela voulait dire faire la parfaite figure de glace, elle s'était dévoilée devant son fils, jamais elle ne se dévoilerait devant les autres…

* * *

Remus n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit…

Cependant Remus avait une petite idée d'où Harry se trouvait, c'était un plan génial de la part de Dumbledore. Envoyer Harry dans le passé, il comprenait enfin tout, tous les mystères qui entouraient Herry Praott. Il avait deviné le véritable nom de ce dernier et avait fait le lien lors de la naissance d'Harry. Il avait bien fait attention à ne rien dire sur Herry Praott, juste une petite allusion pendant l'été. Il se rappelait avec effroi la fameuse soirée qui l'avait fait mûrir d'un coup, enfin surtout en ce qui concernait Sirius et James.  
D'un certain côté, il était content qu'Harry ait pu enfin connaître ses parents mais ce n'était vraiment pas sous leur meilleur jour, du moins en ce qui concernait James. Il rigola encore en pensant au fait que le Survivant avait été à Serpentard et pas n'importe quel Serpentard. Il avait été très respecté par tous et avait su faire régner sa loi.

Il se rappela aussi qu'il était vraiment ami avec Snape. Comment se dernier allait réagir quand il l'apprendrait ? Remus appréhendait le moment fatidique.

Il imagina un instant une année à côté de Peter en sachant que ce dernier allait faire de sa vie un enfer. comment avait-il fait ?  
Il se rappelait du ton glacial qu'il prenait pour faire fuir Peter ou pour lui adresser la parole, mais il n'avait pas craqué. Harry ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner. Il se rappelait aussi la puissance magique impressionnante de ce dernier, surtout lors des derniers jours.

Il avait disparu le soir du banquet donc Remus avait tout simplement supposé qu'il apparaîtrait le même soir mais vingt ans plus tard, c'est-à-dire dans quelques semaines, il avait hâte de parler à Harry et surtout de lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait dans le livre des maraudeurs. Il ne lui avait rien dit et Harry n'avait pas trouvé. Comment aurait-il pu de toute manière ?  
Où Harry serait-il le mieux placé maintenant ? Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Les deux maisons lui correspondaient plutôt bien…

* * *

Les examens pour les sixièmes années avaient enfin commencés et Hermione ne tenait plus en place, Ron la trouvait particulièrement fatigante même s'il s'était mis à travailler un peu plus régulièrement en début d'année, ses résolutions avaient vite pris fin avec le début des Duels…  
C'était donc avec une mauvaise volonté apparente qu'il allait à la bibliothèque avec sa petite amie, cette dernière tentait de lui faire apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait, autant dire mission impossible. La pire de toutes les matières étant bien sûr potions.

Hermione de son côté, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur tous ses cours et ses livres, recommençaient encore et encore ses révisions qu'elle avait entamées en janvier. Infatigable était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux Hermione Granger.

Draco de son côté, révisait aussi beaucoup à la bibliothèque, il lui fallait des notes excellentes pour ne pas décevoir sa mère et surtout son père, il allait en plus aux cours spéciaux de Severus et de Dumbledore, sa vie était vraiment bien remplie.  
Au niveau des élèves de Serpentard, personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire sur le comportement de Malfoy, enfin presque personne, Blaise Zabini avait remarqué que Malfoy passait beaucoup moins de temps dans la salle commune et était souvent dehors. Il avait supposé qu'il était plus souvent en présence de son parrain et que son père lui manquait.

Les examens se passèrent sans trop de problème, enfin en ce qui concernait Hermione, puisque Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre comme quoi l'examen de potions était impossible à réussir et que le professeur de botanique n'avait vraiment pas été sympa avec eux. Heureusement que l'examen de Défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas trop dur, il faut dire avec les cours qu'ils avaient eu avec Harry…  
Ron constatait qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son ami, apparemment personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, ou plutôt personne ne le montrait.

Un matin lorsque tous les élèves furent dans la grande salle, occupés à prendre leur petit déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et fit un discours.

« Cette année j'ai eu l'idée, comme je l'avais eu il y a fort longtemps de faire un banquet de fin d'année. Jusque là rien d'anormal me direz-vous mais lors de ce banquet, vos parents, si ils peuvent être présent, seront là. Les invitations ont déjà été envoyées par vos directeurs de maisons respectifs. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

« Ouais, imaginez un peu la scène, dit Ron, mes parents, ceux d'Hermione avec les parents des Serpentards, ça va être super.  
-Ron, ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua Hermione, personne n'osera faire quoi que ce soit avec Dumbledore dans le coin en plus je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien.  
-On verra bien, répliqua Neville un peu nerveux.  
-De toute manière il n'y aura pas les jumeaux pour faire des blagues, on pourra manger l'esprit tranquille, répliqua Ginny.  
-Il y aura tes parents ? Demanda Hermione à Anna.  
-Peut-être répondit-elle… »

Les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens, tous étaient très excités par cette nouvelle, certains parents pourraient découvrir Poudlard, surtout les parents Moldus.  
La plupart des parents avaient répondu par l'affirmative à l'invitation du Directeur.  
Draco avait reçu une lettre de sa mère dans laquelle elle lui avait confirmé sa venue, elle souhaitait revoir les murs qui l'avait vu grandir d'une certaine manière avait-elle dit.  
Draco s'était douté que ce n'était pas la mère qu'il aimait qui allait se présenter mais Mme Malfoy, froide et hautaine. Il n'en avait que faire, lui, la connaissait vraiment !

Le soir du banquet arriva bien plus vite que prévu, beaucoup de choses devaient être prises en considération, déjà il fallait agrandir la grande salle mais uniquement Dumbledore s'en chargeait. Personne n'osa le contredire et Minerva laissa entendre qu'il l'avait déjà fait lui-même seul lors du dernier banquet de cette envergure. Il fallait aussi s'occuper des elfes de maison et proposer les divers menus pour que personne ne puisse se plaindre.  
Mettre les carrosses en place, tout devait être fait dans les temps…

L'heure du dîner arriva enfin, les élèves attendaient leurs parents, ces derniers arrivaient grâce aux calèches qui partaient de Pré-au-lard et les emmenaient jusqu'à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle vit ses parents descendre de la calèche, Hermione se jeta sur eux et leur posa toutes sortes de questions en commençant par leur santé.

« Nous allons très bien Hermione, ce château est vraiment magnifique, il me fait vraiment penser aux châteaux forts du Moyen-âge, dit sa mère.  
-Il date à peu près de cette époque, même un peu plus loin dans le temps, il a été fondé par… »

Ron voyant qu'Hermione allait leur raconter l'histoire de Poudlard, s'éloigna et accueillit sa mère et son père.

« Alors comment s'est déroulée cette fin d'année, demanda Mme Wesley, qui s'était inquiétée de l'état de son fils depuis Noël.  
-Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ? s'exclama alors Ginny, toute heureuse de savoir quelque chose que ses parents ignoraient.  
-Ca dépend de quelle nouvelle tu parles, lança alors Mr Wesley qui jetait des regards en coin fréquents aux parents d'Hermione.  
-Eh bien Ron, mon adorable grand frère sort enfin avec… »

Ron avait sauté sur sa sœur et lui bâillonnait la bouche avec sa main.

« Je vous l'emprunte un court instant et je vous la rends, pas nécessairement entière d'ailleurs »

Ron s'éloigna avec Ginny de ses parents.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres tous les deux ? Demanda Molly.  
-De qui tu parles ? Répondit distraitement Arthur.  
-Tu pourrais ne serait-ce que pendant deux petites secondes arrêter de regarder les Granger et m'écouter ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.  
-Mais bien sûr… dit-il sans lever le regard.  
-**ARTHUR WEASLEY** ! Hurla alors Molly.  
-Molly, mais ça ne va pas de crier aussi fort voyons…  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de regarder ces pauvres gens comme si ils étaient des bêtes curieuses voyons.  
-Mais pas du tout, où vas-tu imaginer une chose pareille ?  
-Je me le demande… répliqua la femme en colère. »

Un peu plus loin, Ron enlevait la main qui entravait la bouche de sa sœur.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, tu as failli leur dire que je sortais avec Hermione.  
-C'était effectivement bien mon attention, je trouve que tu es vraiment très perspicace, répondit ironiquement Ginny.  
-Très drôle, je n'ai juste pas envie de leur dire pour le moment c'est tout.  
-Tu as honte de sortir avec Hermione, c'est ça ?  
-Non mais n'importe quoi, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais honte, tu divagues ma pauvre.  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas, tu sais que maman adore Hermione.  
-Oui bah je n'ai pas envie voilà.  
-Non mais c'est qu'il va nous faire un gros boudin en plus…  
-Tu arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, tu me désespères tu sais…  
-Normal, je suis ta sœur je te signale.  
-En tant que petite sœur, tu es donc obligée d'écouter ton sage grand frère et de la fermer…  
-C'est pas en me parlant sur ce ton que tu vas te faire obéir tu sais, je dirais même au contraire…  
-Très bien, alors on marche au chantage, je n'aime pas vraiment, ça fait très Serpentard, mais tu m'y oblige.  
-Ah oui et comment peux-tu me faire chanter hein ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…  
-**GINNY**, **RON**, venez, tout le monde est déjà rentré depuis longtemps, cria leur mère.  
-Pas un mot, sinon gare à toi…  
-Oui, alors là tu es vraiment convainquant, j'ai peur non mais franchement, qui m'a fichu un grand frère pareil… ! »

Ginny rentra la première tandis que Ron traînait les pieds derrière elle. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle et remarquèrent plusieurs têtes d'adultes complètement inconnus.

Draco attendait avec tous les élèves l'arrivée de sa mère, cette dernière arriva dans les premières calèches. Elle descendit la tête haute et le regard froid pour tous ceux qui l'observaient. Elle gratifiait d'un regard de mépris ceux qui la regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance. Draco s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre et vit le petit clin d'œil qu'elle lui adressa, il lui adressa alors à son tour un petit sourire.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage mère, demanda Draco d'un ton poli, ton qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis longtemps avec sa mère, c'était trop impersonnel, trop froid.  
-Comme d'habitude mon fils. »

En gros cela signifiait que le voyage avait été d'un ennui exemplaire.

« J'ai eu le plaisir de partager mon compartiment avec Mme Crabbe et Mme Goyle répliqua-t-elle.  
-Une fort bonne compagnie dans ce cas, répliqua Draco qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
-Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement en croisant les deux dames en question. »

Ils entendirent alors un hurlement provenant de derrière et se retournèrent pour voir Mme Weasley hurler sur son mari honteux.

« Ils pourraient faire leur scène de ménage ailleurs tout de même, répondit une femme qui s'approchait des deux Malfoy. »

Cette femme marchait avec un maintien qui prouvait qu'elle avait reçu une certaine éducation due à son rang, moins important que les Malfoy cependant…

« Et vous êtes ? Demanda poliment Draco.  
-Mme Zabini, répliqua celle-ci en tendant sa main que Draco baisa. »

Narcissa avait envie de hurler face à cette manie, ce protocole ridicule, on se croirait à la cour du Roi de France et non au XXI siècle. Elle était pourtant fière des manières de son fils.

« Vous avez là un charmant garçon Mme Malfoy, répliqua Mme Zabini, Blaise ne dit que du bien de lui.  
-J'en suis fort aise, déclara Mme Malfoy avec un regard froid envers la femme et avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. »

Draco suivit sa mère et rigola intérieurement en voyant la mine déconfite de la mère de son ami. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à être prise avec autant de dédain de la part de quelqu'un. Pourtant Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais été qualifiée de personne aimable, bien au contraire.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Draco s'installa à sa place habituelle, sa mère s'asseyant à côté de lui. La grande salle fut bientôt complètement remplie, les deux derniers arrivants qui n'étaient autre que Weasley frère et sœur, s'attablèrent à côté de leurs parents. Ron remarqua qu'Hermione avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient quand même l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Hermione tu n'avais pas un autre ami ? Harry je crois ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

Cette simple phrase jeta un grand vide à la table des lions…

« Harry n'est pas là, il a passé une année scolaire dans un autre établissement et on ne le reverra qu'en septembre, enfin j'espère.  
-Oh je comprends, ce n'était pas assez bien ici ?  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, il a pris certaines options que cette école n'avait pas la possibilité d'enseigner.  
-Ah oui je comprends mieux maintenant, répliqua la mère d'Hermione. Et vous êtes Ron n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh oui, on s'est vu il y a déjà quelques années.  
-Oui, c'était la première fois qu'on entrait dans le monde magique… »

Hermione remarqua les deux adultes qui entouraient leur amie Anna. La femme semblait se remémorer des souvenirs en regardant la grande salle, pas des plus plaisants d'ailleurs. L'homme regardait sa femme tendrement mais ne semblait vraiment pas bavard. Une famille très discrète, pas étonnant qu'Anna ne se sente pas toujours à l'aise…  
Hermione remarqua d'ailleurs que cette dernière semblait s'ennuyer mortellement.

« Anna, tu me présentes tes parents ? Demanda timidement Hermione.  
-Oui, voici ma mère, dit-elle avec un petit sourire vers celle-ci, et mon père.  
-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, lança poliment Hermione.  
-Ma fille me parle très souvent de vous dans ses lettres, je suis contente de rencontrer enfin son amie. Elle vous aime beaucoup vous savez.  
-Maman, dit doucement Anna rouge de honte.  
-Sophie cesse d'importuner ta fille voyons.  
-J'ai quand même le droit de parler avec son amie non… !  
-Vous étiez à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione, sentant la tension entre le couple.  
-Oui, on s'est connus à Poudlard, dit doucement l'homme.  
-Tu ne m'as jamais dit dans quelle maison tu avais été Papa, lança alors Anna.  
-A Gryffondor comme toi, j'ai vraiment été très fier de toi quand tu nous l'as dit d'ailleurs.  
-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Anna. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit continua-t-elle doucement.  
-Oui, j'ai surtout connu ta mère lorsque nous étions en sixième année, de bons et de mauvais souvenirs d'ailleurs…  
-Tu étais aussi à Gryffondor ? dit Anna à sa mère.  
-Non, je n'ai pas été à Gryffondor.  
-J'ai toujours cru pourtant, répliqua Anna, où étais-tu alors, Serdaigle ?  
-Pas tout à fait, répliqua Sophie avec un sourire, j'étais à Serpentard. »

Anna regarda sa mère, elle était complètement étonnée…  
Hermione leur fit un sourire.

« La rivalité entre les maisons n'a donc pas tout été, répliqua Hermione.  
-Oh si, et notre couple en a étonné plus d'un mais c'était compliqué, disons que je n'étais pas vraiment aimée dans ma maison, répliqua Sophie. Je n'ai eu qu'un ami à Serpentard, je ne l'ai jamais revu d'ailleurs.  
-Moi non plus, répliqua l'homme.  
-Tu avais un ami à Serpentard ? demanda Anna.  
-C'était un Serpentard très spécial, il a tenu tête à toute l'école pratiquement, il était respecté chez les siens et maîtrisait les maraudeurs…  
-Vous connaissiez les parents d'Harry, lança alors Hermione surprise.  
-Oui, j'étais dans la même année qu'eux, je peux te dire que James Potter et Herry Praott se sont détestés, ça oui mais Praott était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, il nous a sauvé la vie…  
-Ce devait être vraiment quelqu'un, dit alors Hermione plongée dans ses pensées. »

Pourquoi le nom Herry Praott lui disait-il quelque chose ? Elle avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue...  
Elle fût coupée dans pensées par le discours du Directeur qui venait de se lever.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis heureux de vous voir aujourd'hui tous ensemble dans la même pièce et de constater que les murs sont toujours debout. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Après le dîner vous serez autorisés à vous promener un peu dans Poudlard, gardez un enfant avec vous si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé un parent que j'ai perdu il y a vingt ans…  
Les calèches repartiront vers 23 heures, sur ce, Bon appétit. »

Les conversations reprirent et la nourriture apparût, il y eut plusieurs cris de surprise de la part des tables des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors. Il faut dire que c'était les deux tables qui avaient le plus de Moldus autour.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ? répliqua Blaise.  
-De quoi parles-tu ? répliqua Malfoy.  
-Comme si il avait réellement perdu quelqu'un il y a vingt ans.  
-C'était juste pour faire son intéressant, tu devrais commencer à connaître Dumbledore Blaise, répondit un homme à l'allure sévère.  
-Vous avez raison, comme toujours père. »

Narcissa était comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire muette, de toute manière la conversation n'était pas vraiment intéressante.

« C'est vrai qu'il a déjà perdu quelqu'un dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Demanda la mère d'Hermione soudain inquiète.  
-Mais non, il disait seulement ça pour plaisanter, c'est Dumbledore, répliqua Ron.

-Oh ça me rassure, tu me montreras la bibliothèque Hermione ?  
-Pas de problème tu vas voir elle est vraiment très intéressante…  
-Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles…  
-Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant dans une bibliothèque répliqua Ron dans sa barbe.  
-Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas la bibliothèque que c'est forcément inintéressant, prends un peu exemple sur ta petite amie, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Lança Ginny avec un sourire en coin.  
-Euh, Ron était devenu rouge comme une tomate sa sœur avait osé…  
-Ginny, répliqua Hermione qui était aussi rouge que Ron.  
-Oh, vous êtes ensemble, s'extasia Mme Wesley.  
-Vous formez vraiment un jolie couple, appuya Mme Granger.  
-Ginny, pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas **TON** petit copain qui n'est autre que Dean Thomas hein ? Répliqua Ron furieux.  
-Merci Ron, vraiment sympa, répliqua Dean rouge tomate à son tour.  
-Eh bien c'est la soirée des révélations, s'enthousiasma Mr Wesley. »

Soudain les deux portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Toutes les conversations cessèrent d'un coup. Là, devant tous, se tenait un homme ou une femme vêtu d'une cape noire : une cape de mangemort.

**A suivre…**


	25. Enfin de retour !

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Enfin de retour !

* * *

Harry lança un regard circulaire à toute l'assemblée, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, tous le regardaient effarés ou morts de peur. Il remarqua tout de même que certains Serpentards ne semblaient nullement effrayés, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre : grossière erreur.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire, un mangemort se tenait fièrement là, devant tout le monde et personne ne disait rien, personne ne faisait rien, mais le plus étonnant était que Dumbledore lui-même ne faisait rien. Bien au contraire, un sourire prenait naissance sur ses lèvres : c'était la troisième dimension.

Draco regardait le mangemort avec son masque parfait, autrement dit, il regardait le mangemort avec froid et dédain. Pourtant, intérieurement, il était mort de peur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que son père avait tout découvert et qu'il allait recevoir la plus belle correction de toute sa vie. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit qu'un mangemort seul à Poudlard, c'était quand même un suicide, mais Dumbledore souriait : il fallait vraiment qu'il songe à la retraite.

Narcissa buvait tranquillement son verre de jus de citrouille, il avait un goût tout à fait particulier, au manoir elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce petit arrière-goût qu'elle aimait tant. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement l'atmosphère de Poudlard qui lui faisait cet effet là !  
Tout en buvant elle regarda distraitement l'imprudent qui osait se présenter habillé de cette manière face à Dumbledore. C'était sûrement un homme assez dérangé, enfin bon, pour elle tous les mangemorts étaient des dérangés.

Ron n'arrivait pas à fermer la bouche, un mangemort là, devant lui, c'était carrément un rêve, ce n'était pas possible.  
Il se pinça, non ça n'était pas un rêve et ça faisait vraiment mal quelle idée de se pincer aussi, des fois il avait des réactions bizarres tout de même. Sûrement l'influence d'Hermione sur son pauvre cerveau. Il rigola intérieurement à ce propos. Il se gifla aussi intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'un mangemort, pas n'importe qui donc, se tenait fièrement droit devant tout le monde.  
Il regarda Dumbledore qui souriait, il regarda Snape qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, quelle surprise…  
Puis il fixa Lupin qui avait été invité au banquet, Lupin souriait ça y était, il avait trouvé !  
A force d'abuser des chocogrenouilles il avait finalement fait une sacré indigestion qui lui provoquait des hallucinations, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Neville regarda l'étranger avec de la peur dans ses yeux, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un mangemort n'avait pas été vraiment un bon souvenir, d'ailleurs ça ne l'avait jamais été. Par un automatisme dont il ne s'expliquait pas, il prit sa baguette dans sa main et la tendit en direction du mangemort. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était le seul à avoir réagi face au danger.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il buvait au moment où le mangemort faisait son entrée fracassante dans la grande salle. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'y avait fait attention. Il était plongé dans un sacré dilemme, soit c'était un test de la part de Voldemort, soit un mangemort ayant perdu la tête, soit un suicide ce qui revenait au même que sa précédente hypothèse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, soit sortir sa baguette et protéger Dumbledore et les élèves et prouver ainsi à toutes les femmes de mangemorts qu'il était un traître, soit aller au côté du mangemort et ainsi prouver à tous qu'il en était un mangemort. Sacré dilemme, mieux valait ne rien faire. Il lança un regard en biais à Dumbledore et manqua de s'étouffer une seconde fois mais avec sa salive cette fois : le vieux fou souriait, non il ne rêvait pas le vieux fou souriait au mangemort. Cette fois c'était décidé la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui était bien cachée dans son bureau passait dès ce soir à la trappe et pas question d'en racheter une autre, il avait assez donné aux hallucinations.  
Severus fixa le mangemort de son regard le plus noir possible, mais il était impossible de voir le visage de ce dernier.

* * *

Harry fixa l'assemblée et remarqua que seul Neville avait fait un mouvement avec sa baguette, il comprit vraiment à cet instant pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait mis à Gryffondor. La tête de Ron et d'Hermione était impayable, il était mort de rire, il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main. Sortaient-ils enfin ensemble ?  
Il remarqua Ginny et Dean, Anna qu'il avait connu en début d'année entourée de deux adultes qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à dire qui.  
Il posa ensuite son regard à la table des Serpentards, Draco le regardait avec des yeux étonnés il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, c'était trop drôle, Draco était surpris et tentait de le cacher, ce qu'il faisait assez bien. Harry décala légèrement son regard et vit Narcissa, comme elle avait changé, ce qui le fit rigoler, c'était sa façon de l'ignorer superbement. Après tout, un mangemort venait de s'introduire dans Poudlard et la seule réaction qu'elle avait était de boire son verre, c'était presque vexant, il allait lui faire recracher son jus de citrouille.

'''_Bonjour Narcissa'''_

Ca ne rata pas, elle recracha subitement le liquide orange sur la personne en face d'elle. Harry ne connaissait pas cette personne mais la femme sembla le prendre très mal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mme Malfoy lorsque celle-ci recracha son jus de citrouille à la figure de Mme Zabini.  
Draco regardait sa mère, horrifié et en même temps mort de rire quand il regarda la tête que faisait Mme Zabini.  
Même Blaise semblait mort de rire…  
Narcissa dévisagea le mangemort avec des yeux de surprise…

Severus s'empêcha de rigoler lorsque Narcissa rejeta si délicatement son jus de citrouille à la tête de Mme Zabini…  
Il remarqua cependant que cette dernière semblait surprise, elle qui s'était promis de ne montrer aucune émotion à ce banquet, c'était mal parti…  
Severus étudia de plus près son amie et constata que cette dernière n'avait d'yeux que pour le mangemort, il reporta son attention sur celui-ci.

La grande salle tout entière dévisagea à nouveau le mangemort.

Harry remarqua que l'attention était de nouveau sur lui mais le visage de Narcissa était à mourir de rire !

''' _Alors comme ça Narcissa, ma petite fleur, on ne reconnaît même plus sa conscience, il est vrai que je n'aie pas vraiment été très présent ces derniers temps  
-Oh Herry dis moi que c'est toi…  
-Je te l'ai dis, c'est ta conscience…'''_

Narcissa explosa alors de rire sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée. Draco la dévisagea comme si elle était devenue finalement folle ! Severus, de son côté, réfléchissait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de faire rire Narcissa de cette manière…

'''_Réfléchis pas trop mon cher Severus, je vois déjà de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles  
-Herry ?  
-Je suis plus connu sous le nom de conscience de Narcissa…'''_

Ce fût au tour de Severus d'exploser de rire, plus personne ne comprenait… depuis quand l'affreux, cruel, sadique professeur de potions riait ! Même Lupin le dévisageait bizarrement, il connaissait pourtant la cause. Herry parlait, non Harry parlait par la pensée…

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'arrivait pas à la refermer, comme la plupart des élèves et même des adultes.  
Draco dévisageait tour à tour sa mère et son parrain, une seule personne de leur connaissance commune pouvait les faire réagir de cette manière-là : Herry Praott. Mais comment savait-il que c'était lui ? Le mangemort ne s'était pas découvert, il y avait une logique qui lui échappait totalement.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu enlèves ta capuche, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas, je suis très hésitant sur ce point.  
-S'il te plaît.  
-Très bien professeur dit ironiquement Harry, il aimait bien son petit côté rebelle »

Harry enleva alors sa capuche et plusieurs exclamations surgirent des différentes tables… mais un nom était sur beaucoup de bouches : Herry Praott…

« Oh non, pas Praott, s'écria alors une voix provenant de la table des professeurs, il est hors de question que l'infirmerie rouvre, je l'ai fermé puisque c'est la fin de l'année. Si jamais ce jeune homme y revient…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Pomfresh, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner…  
-Oui, c'est ce que vous dîtes à chaque fois et vous y arrivez toujours plus mal qu'à la dernière visite. Est-ce que je dois dire dans quel état vous y êtes arrivé la dernière fois ? Quelques minutes de plus et vous étiez mort…  
-Ne soyez pas si dramatique, je n'avais rien de si grave que ça quand même, fit Harry moqueur.  
-Oui c'est pour ça que vous y êtes resté plus de deux semaines…  
-Uniquement parce que je ne pouvais pas marcher sinon je me serais enfui bien plus tôt.  
-Alors ça, c'est vraiment une réflexion stupide, s'exclama-t-elle. »

Narcissa le dévisagea, il était comme dans ses souvenirs mais c'était impossible, vingt ans s'étaient écoulés, il aurait dû être vieux, enfin son âge, donc un âge assez respectable, pas un gamin de seize ans : l'âge de son propre fils.

Severus regardait Praott sous toutes les coutures, il n'avait pas changé, mais pas du tout, comme s'il venait de quitter le banquet il y a vingt ans et débarquer à cette époque là…  
Cette idée était assez dérangeante ou peut-être qu'il était un vampire et qu'il était donc immortel, pourquoi s'être caché alors tout ce temps ? Et surtout, pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ?

Sophie regarda le garçon qui était si proche et si loin d'elle, son ami, son seul ami de Serpentard, Herry Praott. Elle regarda alors gravement son mari, celui-ci paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle. Anna remarqua l'étrange regard de ses parents, ils parlaient justement de l'ami de leur mère avant qu'il n'entre. Mais pourquoi semblait-il toujours avoir seize ans ?

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure, Herry Praott, celui qui avait défié James Potter il y a maintenant environ vingt ans se trouvait ici devant eux mais toujours âgé de seize ans. Soit c'était un vampire soit c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?  
Hermione avait toujours eu l'esprit vif, pourquoi cette fois-ci, semblait-elle réfléchir à la vitesse d'un escargot ?

Draco avait carrément un train de retard, il savait l'importance de Praott pour son parrain et sa mère mais là, il y avait un sacré problème tout de même, enfin sauf si c'était un être immortel, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était très puissant. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé un sort pour ne jamais vieillir ? Draco esquissa un sourire en coin, ça c'était vraiment très intéressant.  
Son esprit Serpentard reprenait le dessus au galop. Il avait vraiment hâte de faire sa connaissance, surtout que c'était un Serpentard.

Harry dégrafa sa cape et la laissa tomber par terre, il était en uniforme, l'uniforme de Poudlard avec comme écusson celui des Serpentards.  
Instinctivement les Gryffondors le regardèrent avec animosité, les Poufsouffles avec peur, les Serdaigles avec un regard calculateur et les Serpentards avec respect, sauf Draco. Herry plongea son regard froid et polaire dans les yeux gris acier de Malfoy.  
Le combat de regard dura peu de temps, Draco préférant soudainement baisser les yeux : ce garçon avait un regard difficilement soutenable, il ne savait même pas si Snape pouvait le tenir. Draco remarqua qu'il imposait le respect, une sorte de forte aura, personne n'avait encore engagé la conversation depuis l'exclamation de Pomfresh.

« Bon retour à Poudlard, dit calmement Dumbledore.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je l'avais quitté bien longtemps, répondit-il du tac au tac.  
-Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
-J'aimerais bien vous y voir, je n'appellerais pas ça un bon voyage, l'année a cependant été très intéressante, dit-il avec un certain regret dans les yeux.  
-Il est temps que tu…  
-Laissez-moi quelques minutes.  
-Comme tu le souhaites… »

Harry prit soin de ne pas tourner son regard vers un Severus totalement largué. Il préféra lui parler par la pensée sans que personne ne fasse le lien entre lui et le professeur. Il avait une couverture à conserver.  
Severus n'avait rien compris à l'échange mais remarqua qu'Herry fermait les yeux et semblait se concentrer.  
Une voix interrompit ses pensées.

''' _Je t'avais dit Severus que je reviendrais mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en fait. Je t'en prie, ne me hais pas s'il te plaît, je ne survivrais pas si je perdais l'amitié sincère que j'ai développée avec toi et Narcissa.  
-Herry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que…  
-Je te coupe, tu vas sûrement comprendre dans quelques instants quand Dumbledore révèlera mon secret, mais sache au moins une chose Severus, j'ai toujours été sincère et jamais je ne me suis moqué de toi. Tu as vraiment été mon ami, n'en doute jamais, même pas un instant. '''_

Harry se concentra cette fois-ci sur Narcissa et toujours sans la regarder lui adressa la parole. Tous purent voir une fine larme couler sur sa joue, il semblait si vulnérable ainsi.

''' _Narcissa, ma très chère amie, j'ai toujours été sincère, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Te connaître parmi tous les Serpentards a illuminé mes journées. Sans toi je crois que je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour te protéger de Lucius et sache que je suis toujours là.  
-Herry pourquoi cette déclaration ? La dernière fois que tu m'as fait une déclaration de ce genre, tu as disparu pendant vingt longues années, tu ne comptes pas repartir n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non je ne projette d'aller nulle part, sauf chez mes horribles Moldus mais c'est une autre histoire. La déclaration que je t'avais faite il y a vingt ans pour toi, n'était qu'hier pour moi, comprends-tu ma petite fleur ?  
-Non je ne comprends pas, tu as toujours eu des secrets Herry et je les ai toujours respectés. Dis-moi tout cette fois.  
-Tu sauras tout quand Dumbledore lèvera le sort mais je t'en prie, ne me fuis pas après. Je suis ton ami Narcissa et j'ai été toujours très sincère dans mon amitié avec toi, quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, je resterai toujours ton ami, j'espère que toi aussi.  
-Bien sûr Herry…'''_

Cette dernière réplique fit mal au cœur d'Harry, ses amis ne savaient pas vraiment qui il était ; la preuve était là, leur amitié était déjà basée sur un mensonge…  
Tous étaient silencieux et attendaient que l'inconnu fasse quelque chose, mais il semblait juste se concentrer ou dormir debout…

Le cerveau d'Hermione était en suractivité, elle tentait de comprendre ce que personne en apparence ne semblait comprendre, apparemment Praott était un Serpentard, jusque là rien d'anormal, il semblait se concentrer sur une chose, peut-être invoquait-il la magie ?  
Mais rien ne semblait se passer. Tous étaient impassibles, même Snape et Mme Malfoy qui avaient réagit bizarrement à l'entrée de Praott.

Ron avait perdu le fil de la conversation, il était dans son monde, un monde où il comprenait quelque chose parce que, dans la réalité, tout était si compliqué.

Ginny avait cependant remarqué une chose, le nouveau était un vrai canon, Serpentard ou pas, après tout, elle n'avait jamais dit que Malfoy était d'apparence horrible mais là, Praott n'était pas moche non plus. La plupart des filles l'avaient d'ailleurs remarqué !

Draco avait remarqué que le sorcier pleurait, c'était très étrange surtout que son parrain et sa mère n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'il était quelqu'un de très secret qui ne montrait jamais ses vrais sentiments. Il remarqua aussi que sa mère semblait parler avec lui sans prononcer une parole et elle semblait triste. Mais que se passait-il ? Il commençait à perdre patience, qui avait dit que la patience était son fort de toute manière ?

« Mère, mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Draco.  
-Je ne sais pas Draco, dit-elle en regardant tristement son ami, je ne sais pas… »

Draco décida de se taire mais fixa l'étranger avec insistance et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, très étrange pensa Draco.

« Allez-y Dumbledore, que tous sachent enfin dit-il avec tristesse en fixant Remus.  
-Ne m'en veux pas, j'étais obligé de le faire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
-Obligé, un peu fort comme mot non ? Mais j'ai achevé ma mission, le mangemort est mort. Vous le saviez, depuis vingt ans et vous saviez tous ce qui allait m'arriver lorsque vous m'y avez envoyé…  
-Tu l'as revu une dernière fois, j'espère que tu…  
-Ca va, j'ai fait mon deuil si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Maintenant c'est fini, les masques tombent, dit-il avec douleur. »

Severus commençait à comprendre, mangemort, deuil, mission, Potter manquant à l'appel. La connexion commençait lentement mais sûrement à se faire, seulement il ne l'acceptait pas, ce n'était pas possible…

« Finite incantatem »

* * *

Deux mots, il n'avait dit que deux mots et pourtant, Harry savait que cela allait changer l'opinion de beaucoup de monde. Il savait que malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Severus, ce dernier ne l'accepterait pas, Narcissa quand à elle, il ne la connaissait pas dans son présent à lui…  
La plupart des Gryffondors verraient mal le fait qu'il porte l'écusson des Serpentards et certains Serpentards le prendraient mal aussi.  
Harry se demandait si Narcissa et Severus avaient parlé de lui à Draco, de toute manière ce dernier le détestait et c'était réciproque mais son aventure chez les Serpentards lui avait fait réviser son jugement.

Les élèves et adultes présents dans la salle virent sous leurs yeux Praott changer d'apparence, petit à petit ses longs cheveux noirs bien coiffés se raccourcissaient et devenaient beaucoup plus en bataille. Sa taille ne changea pas, ses traits ne changèrent pas non plus tant que ça mais le plus important changement venait de ses yeux, ils passaient d'une couleur banale à un vert émeraude, un vert profond.

Pendant sa transformation, Harry n'avait pas quitté le regard noir, perdu de Severus, lorsque le changement fût achevé, plusieurs exclamations se firent dans la grande salle.  
Les yeux noirs si perdus de Severus se transformèrent en dégoût, trahison et hallucination.

« Potter, cracha-t-il »

Son simple nom craché de cette manière-là fut dévastateur pour son moral, il le savait mais au fond de lui, il avait toujours espéré. Il retint les larmes qui voulaient sortir et reporta son regard sur Narcissa. Dire que cette dernière était étonnée serait un euphémisme, jamais elle n'avait eu cette tête-là, c'était à mourir de rire.

''' _Oh Narcissa ferme la bouche. S'il te plaît ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie reste mon amie, Severus ne me pardonnera jamais, mais je ne veux pas te perdre aussi.  
-Je t'en prie, comme si j'allais abandonner le seul ami qui m'ait protégé contre ce fou furieux qu'est mon mari mais laisse moi juste le temps d'assimiler que le Survivant était le chef incontesté des Serpentards…  
-Pitié, oublie ce titre fantasque, j'ai toujours été Herry pour toi, je préfère le rester, tu m'as connu comme je suis réellement ,pas sous le titre pompeux de Survivant…  
-D'accord Herry, ou plutôt Harry quand j'y pense, le nombre de fois où tu as tourné en ridicule ton propre père. N'était-ce pas trop dur pour toi ?  
-Si, très dur mais tu étais là'''_

Harry lui fit un sourire que Narcissa lui retourna très discrètement. Cette dernier se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était.  
Harry gardait quand même son amitié, d'un certain côté il était rassuré et d'un autre déchiré.  
Il regarda à nouveau Severus, ce dernier lui jetait un regard méprisant qu'il ne supporta pas davantage.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouves ta place Harry, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur son écusson.  
- Non, je veux garder celui là, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, s'il vous plaît.  
-C'est ton choix Harry et je le respecte.  
-Ca explique beaucoup de choses, dit alors Pomfresh, jamais je n'avais vu un garçon aller si souvent à l'infirmerie depuis Praott à part Mr Potter, quand j'y pense, pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait le lien ?  
-Je vous rends ma carte d'abonné à l'infirmerie, lança Harry sarcastiquement.  
-Oh non garde-là, tu y viendras encore souvent tel que je te connais.»

Harry regarda à nouveau Hermione et Ron qui ouvraient bien grand la bouche et il rigola, ces deux là lui avaient manqué mais il savait que rien ne serais comme avant.  
Il alla s'installer entre les deux amoureux qui se séparèrent bien volontiers.

« Harry c'est bien toi ? Dis-moi que c'est toi ? Je ne rêve pas ? Tu as l'écusson des Serpentards, tu es Herry Praott. Oh mon dieu pourquoi je n'ai pas deviné, c'était tellement évident on change quelques lettres et…  
-Je vais bien Hermione, content de te revoir, tu m'as manqué tu sais.  
-Oh tu nous as manqué aussi Harry dit Ron en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer d'écusson ?  
-Tu sais Ron, je suis fier d'être un Serpentard. »

Cette tirade figea toutes les conversations à la table des lions. Lavande le regarda comme si il était un monstre hideux. En fait tous le regardaient de la sorte sauf Hermione qui semblait comprendre et une autre personne qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh Sophie, tu es là, qu'est ce que tu as vieilli, j'aurais dû deviner que Anna était ta fille mais je ne la connais pas vraiment très bien. Tu t'es finalement mariée avec Nicolas ? Je vois que finalement ma blague a plutôt bien marché non ?  
-Oui Herry, je vais bien et Nicolas est mon mari, quant à ta blague je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…  
-Et je préfèrerais qu'on évite d'en parler, lança alors Nicolas rouge de honte…  
-Oh si, raconte nous Harry, lança alors Anna.  
-Tout à commencer avec un pari…  
-Un pari stupide et blessant, s'écria Sophie.  
-C'était quoi comme pari, lança Hermione.  
-Il avait parié qu'il pouvait inviter une Serpentard au bal, lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait et ensuite la laisser tomber. Seulement le sort a voulu qu'il choisisse Sophie qui était mon amie.  
-Tu n'as pas fait ça papa quand même, s'horrifia Anna.  
-Si et je l'ai amèrement regretté, ne jamais offenser un Serpentard très puissant, dit-il en regardant Harry.  
-Je t'avais prévenu que si tu lui faisais du mal, je te le ferais regretter, chose promise…  
-Chose due, compléta Sophie. Oh c'était magnifique, McGonagall a failli faire une attaque ce jour là, expliqua Sophie. Herry avait suspendu Nicolas sur le mur de la grande salle par des lianes enchantées et il était en caleçon devant toute l'école. Pour que les lianes le relâchent, il a dû crier haut et fort qu'il était désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas honte Harry, s'écria Hermione…  
-Brillant, s'exclama alors Ron.  
-Tu as vu tes parents Harry, demanda alors Hermione.  
-Oui je les ai vus, j'ai battu mon père au Quidditch, j'ai passé mes vacances de Noël au Manoir Potter et j'ai rencontré mes grands parents, des deux côtés. C'était magique et chaque moment est gravé dans ma mémoire. »

* * *

Tout au long de la conversation, Harry lançait sans arrêt des regards vers le professeur de potions, ce dernier semblait furieux à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Severus lui lançait son regard noir qu'Harry n'avait pas eu depuis un moment. Il repensa aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés tous les trois et se rappela que le livre où il avait collecté toutes les photos de son année se trouvait toujours dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dans sa petite cachette. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait découvert ? Il se souvint aussi qu'il avait oublié de remettre en place les livres qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque, après tout il n'avait qu'un retard de vingt ans. Vu qu'il les avait pris dans la Réserve, peut-être que c'était passé complètement inaperçu…

La conversation continuait sans lui même si Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards interrogateurs, il était redevenu le Survivant, il s'était habitué à n'être qu'une personne normale : puissante mais normale.

Il se rappela alors qu'en début d'année, Anna avait paru gênée en parlant de son père et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça le travaillait lui aussi.

'''_Anna, pourquoi paraissais-tu gênée en me parlant de tes parents en début d'année ? '''_

Anna regardait partout pour savoir qui lui avait parlé et Harry rigola en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait…

'''_Je te parle dans ta tête Anna, réponds moi juste en le pensant très fort.  
-Tu m'entends là ?  
-Oui, mais personne d'autre ne nous entend.  
-Très pratique ça, comme moyen de communication.  
-Je trouve aussi mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-Mon père, tu sais je n'ai jamais connu mon père, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit là ce soir, il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi. Il travaille au ministère comme langue-de-plombs et rentre très peu à la maison. Ma mère lui a très souvent reproché de n'être jamais là pour elle et moi, mais il ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Ma mère pense que j'ignore les tensions qu'il y a entre eux. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je les vois s'entendre si bien et maintenant, je sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'existe.  
-Ils s'aiment vraiment tu sais, enfin la dernière fois que je les aie vus, ils avaient seize ans comme moi mais Nicolas s'est battu contre plusieurs mangemorts pour sauver Sophie, le savais-tu ?  
-Non, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mon père.  
-Je lui parlerai.  
-Je ne sais pas si ça va changer grand-chose…'''_

Harry coupa la conversation et constata que la conversation était repartie sur l'année qu'il avait ratée parmi ses amis. Pas qu'il ne s'en souciait pas mais il avait beaucoup de choses à penser avant.

'''_Nicolas, c'est Herry qui te parle mais ne bouge pas et ne me regarde pas. Je voulais juste te laisser un message. Tu as une famille merveilleuse, peu ont la chance de nos jours d'avoir ce que tu as. Une femme qui t'aime plus que tout et une fille qui ne demande qu'à connaître son père. Ne passe pas tes journées à travailler et laisser de côté ce que tu possèdes. Je n'ai que seize et aucun conseil à te donner mais pense au bonheur que tu possèdes et dont tu ne te préoccupes pas. Ce qui est pire que d'être orphelin, c'est d'avoir un père qui ne se préoccupe pas de soi. Anna est une fille charmante, apprends à la connaître.'''_

Nicolas fixa alors sa femme et sa fille et Harry y lut une lueur de regret. Mais il savait une chose, au moins Nicolas allait réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Herry, enfin Harry, j'ai du mal à m'y habituer, tu as toujours tes deux petits amis ?  
-Mes deux… ah oui, dit-il en souriant.  
-De qui parlez-vous, demanda Hermione toujours aussi curieuse.  
-Des mes deux fidèles amis animaux que je possède depuis peu…  
-Enfin depuis vingt ans pour certains précisa Sophie.  
-Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda Ron. »

_/Vous pouvez sortir./_

Deux serpents sortirent des manches d'Harry, l'un violet et l'autre couleur fauve.

« Harry, tu sais de quelle race est le violet, il est très dangereux, il se nourrie de la magie de la personne. Le savais-tu ?  
-Oui Hermione, moi aussi j'ai eu cours de Soin aux créatures magiques et je l'ai adopté, en échange de la magie que je lui fournis à peu près une fois par mois, il m'offre quelque chose, un don.  
-Lequel, demanda avidement Ron.  
-C'est un secret mais je suis sûre qu'Hermione trouvera, répondit Harry. Quant à cette demoiselle, dit-il en désignant l'autre serpent, elle a la capacité de s'enflammer quand elle a peur, je ne vous conseille pas de l'approcher de trop près.  
-C'est de là que provient sa couleur alors, dit songeusement Hermione.  
-Encore exacte Hermione, tu as encore étudié comme une folle cette année n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh pas tant que ça, protesta-t-elle.  
-J'en connais un autre qui était tout le temps à la bibliothèque, lança Sophie en fixant Harry du regard.  
-Quoi ? Tu étais souvent à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Hermione avec une mine stupéfaite.  
-Oh oui tout le temps, c'était un des meilleurs élèves, surtout en Défense contre les forces du mal mais il se débrouillait très bien dans les autres matières. Severus l'entraînait même en potions, tu es devenu bon dans cette matière d'ailleurs, lança Sophie.  
-Harry, même quand tu n'as pas Snape en professeur, tu t'arranges pour l'avoir quand même ? S'horrifia Ron.  
-Arrête de parler de lui comme ça d'accord, c'est mon ami Ron, tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
-Non là c'est sûr, je ne peux pas comprendre, tu aurais pu nous dire aussi où tu partais quand même, j'étais inquiet figure-toi je me suis fais un sang d'encre Harry, dit Ron en élevant la voix.  
-Parce que tu croyais peut-être que j'ai su à l'avance où j'étais envoyé Ron ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi de vivre un an à l'époque de mes parents, les voir rigoler avec un traître, les voir préférer Pettigrow et me battre avec eux ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai adoré voir de la haine dans les yeux de mon père quand il me regardait. Voir mes grands-parents sans rien dire. Voir Sirius pendant un an et me taire. Explique-moi Ron, comment tu aurais vécu cela ? Harry était furieux mais il n'avait pas élevé la voix, elle était froide et sourde.  
-Harry, tenta Hermione. »

Harry rappela ses deux serpents et se leva de table, il alla jusqu'aux grandes portes et se concentra à nouveau sur Narcissa sans la regarder.

'''_Tu peux demander à ton fils le mot de passe des Serpentards s'il te plaît ?  
-Pourquoi, tu sais que tu n'y a plus ton lit…  
-S'il te plaît, j'ai, j'ai des affaires à récupérer.  
-D'accord Harry.'''_

Narcissa regarda son fils et lui parla discrètement.

« Quel est le mot de passe des Serpentards Draco, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Pourquoi demanda-t-il soupçonneux.  
-S'il te plaît, pria-t-elle.  
-Anguis Callida. Mais faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu le veux.  
-Pour un ami dit-elle. »

''' _Le mot de passe est Anguis Callida.  
-Merci petite fleur.  
-Eh le plus petit de nous deux, c'est toi je te signale, dit-elle en rigolant.'''_

Harry quitta alors la grande salle.

* * *

« Tu ne l'as pas donné à Potter quand même ? Demanda Draco doucement à sa mère.  
-…  
-Oh ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il en se levant et courant après son ennemi de toujours. »

Draco courut directement dans les cachots et ne tarda pas à rencontrer Potter en chemin, il n'avait pas eu tort, ce dernier se dirigeait bien vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Tu aurais pu au moins avoir la décence de dire une insulte à ton ennemi que tu n'as pas vu depuis un an.  
-Bonjour Malfoy, cette année n'a pas été trop longue pour toi ? Je t'ai manqué c'est ça ? Mais au point que tu me cours après c'est étrange, lança-t-il froidement.  
-Quel ton, j'ai l'impression de parler à Severus.  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur.  
-Je sais, ma mère et mon parrain me parlent souvent de toi, Praott par ci, Praott par là et mon très cher paternel lui c'est plutôt fichu Potter par ci et fichu Potter par là…  
-Franchement Malfoy, que me veux-tu ?  
-La tour des Gryffondors n'est pas par là, dit-il.  
-Je sais bien, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais dans la tour Gryffondor.  
-Et que crois-tu faire dans un endroit réservé aux Serpentards.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Malfoy mais je suis un Serpentard, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.  
-Tu n'es plus dans le passé Potter, tu n'appartiens pas aux Serpentards…  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que le choixpeau m'as dit en première année mais bon…  
-…  
-Je te laisse sans voix Malfoy ?  
-Tais-toi Potter.  
-Que d'amour, maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire plus importantes que de te parler.  
-Si tu vas dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je te suis, pour vérifier que tu ne vas pas tout détruire…  
-Je ne m'amuse pas à ce petit jeu-là Malfoy mais sache une chose, si tu continues à me prendre la tête, je me ferais une joie de coller un second Malfoy contre un mur, ton père n'avait pas vraiment apprécié à l'époque… »

Malfoy ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins, il savait par Severus et Narcissa que son père avait très mal vécu sa dernière année à Poudlard à cause de Praott et il ne voulait pas spécialement le tester tout de suite, même si lui aussi s'était entraîné.

Harry arriva face au tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune.

« Anguis Callida, dit-il.  
-Comment a-t-elle fait ? Comment est-ce qu'elle te l'a dit ?  
-Très simple Malfoy mais je suis étonné qu'ils ne t'en aient pas parlé avant.  
-De quoi tu parles Potter ? »

''' _De ça'''_

Malfoy le regarda bizarrement, il n'avait pas rêvé, Potter n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour lui parler et cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi sa mère et Severus avait rigolé…

« Très intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille répéter ton petit secret Potter ? Je pourrais vendre ses informations à tes ennemis, catégorie dont je fais partie je te signale.  
-Tu n'es pas comme ton père, lâche Harry et il rentra dans la salle commune. »

Malfoy était sonné, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, personne ne lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Tous disaient toujours qu'ils feraient comme son père, qu'il en était le portrait craché, tous, mais pas Potter. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce dernier qui remarque cela ! Il reprit son masque froid et arrogant d'enfant gâté et entra à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir toi ? Cracha Draco hors de lui.  
-Parce que tu as eu une mère formidable tout simplement.  
-Ma mère est froide et ne m'adresse jamais la parole.  
-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, lâcha Harry toujours aussi calme. »

Harry s'approcha du petit renfoncement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
-Qui est le chef des Serpentards ?  
-Quoi ? Comment tu, c'est moi pourquoi ?  
-Je m'en doutais, dit-il avec un sourire sincère. »

Harry posa sa main à l'endroit spécial qui lui était réservé. La petite cavité s'ouvrit et Draco y aperçut deux énormes livres, ainsi qu'un livre plus petit, un album photo plus exactement.

Harry retira les livres et les posa sur la petite table devant le feu, il pausa la main sur le mur interne de la cavité et murmura quelques paroles.

« Pose ta main à l'endroit où se trouvait la mienne, dit-il.  
-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Malfoy.  
-Pour que tu obtiennes le privilège de chaque chef des Serpentards, tradition qui s'est perdue à cause de mon départ trop précipité. »

Malfoy posa la main à l'endroit et senti une petite sensation de chaleur. Il enleva sa main et la cavité se referma.

Harry posa sa main pour ouvrir la cavité mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Malfoy essaya à son tour et la cavité s'ouvrit, il offrit sans le vouloir un vrai sourire à Harry. Après s'être aperçu de ce qu'il avait fait, il reprit son visage de glace et regarda le titre des livres.

« Tu fais de la magie noire, dit-il surprit.  
-C'est bien utile de temps en temps, répondit simplement Harry. »

Il prit les deux livres et son album photo et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Malfoy le rappela.

« Tu as laissé tomber cette photo Potter. »

Harry s'approcha de nouveau et contempla la photo, c'était une photo du trio, Severus était souriant sur la photo ce qui était rare, Narcissa était très enjouée, elle faisait une bise sur la joue de Severus et une autre sur la joue d'Herry. Elle se trouvait entre les deux garçons et semblait leur parler d'une chose. Les deux garçons se regardaient avec un regard complice, se moquant légèrement de Narcissa.

« J'adore cette photo, lança une voix derrière eux.  
-Moi aussi petite fleur, moi aussi, je ne me souviens même plus de quoi tu nous parlais mais Severus et moi, on n'arrivait jamais à t'arrêter.  
-Je suis désolée pour lui Harry, dit doucement Narcissa.  
-Je le savais tu sais, quand je suis arrivé en début d'année, je savais que si j'avais à devenir son ami, cela se terminerait comme ça, dit-il tristement.  
-C'est rien, c'est juste le choc, je pense qu'il reviendra vers toi Harry.  
-Oui c'est ça, il va revenir vers un Gryffondor, vers le fils de son pire ennemi. Sait-il seulement à quel point j'ai détesté mon père ? J'ai vraiment détesté mon père et Black mais ils ont changé. Faut dire que de se retrouver face à Voldemort les a fait vraiment réfléchir.  
-Que s'est-il passé cette soirée-là Harry, tu n'en as jamais parlé.  
-Qu'y a-t-il à dire, comme d'habitude j'ai attiré les problèmes, Voldemort est venu tester ma loyauté cette soirée là et Potter et sa bande me suivaient, je les ai entraînés dans cette bataille.  
-Mais tout le monde s'en est sorti, dit doucement Narcissa.  
-Va dire ça à David, il s'est jeté devant un Avada pour sauver deux élèves.  
-Oui mais tout le reste s'en est sorti.  
-Uniquement parce que…non rien.  
-Ah ! Tu m'énerves, tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette soirée là, pourquoi, Harry, tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?  
-Ca n'a rien à voir, tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-il.  
-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !  
-Je suis mort cette soirée-là petite fleur, je me suis pris un Avada de Voldemort dans la figure et ceux qui ont vu cela on eut la mémoire effacé. Je suis mort cette soirée pour les sauver. Mais comble de l'ironie, je suis toujours vivant…  
-Tu as survécu…  
-Je suis le Survivant, dit-il avec sarcasme. J'ai dû me battre en duel avec Voldemort pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures, je ne compte même pas le nombre de Doloris que je me suis pris, ni le nombre de murs. Mais je suis toujours vivant, voilà ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse soirée petite fleur et je n'en suis pas fier. A cause de moi j'ai failli ne pas naître, c'est juste encore troublant, la semaine dernière, j'étais encore à l'infirmerie pour moi alors que toi, ça fait vingt ans que cela s'est passé.  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcé à le dire Harry mais il fallait que tu le dises, ça te hante toujours, j'arrive à le lire dans tes yeux.  
-Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies pitié de moi, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, d'accord.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi Harry et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.  
-Merci petite fleur, merci.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais plus petit que moi, dit-elle en rigolant, ce qui fit rire Harry à son tour.  
-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'espère voir encore quelqu'un que j'ai quitté il y a vingt ans et je veux savoir s'il est toujours en vie. »

Harry se retourna pour prendre la photo et se retrouva face à Malfoy, il avait complètement oublié la présence de ce dernier et il avait bien sûr tout entendu. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Même si il savait Malfoy différent de son père, il restait son ennemi et il connaissait ses faiblesses et son secret, ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
Harry lui prit la photo des mains et sortit de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il fût sortit de la salle commune, il se trouva face à Severus.  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard indescriptible et vit la photo qu'Harry tenait à la main, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger. Harry ne supporta pas cette attente destructrice et décida de partir loin des cachots.

Il avait l'intention d'aller vérifier si l'un de ses amis était toujours de ce monde. Il sortit du château et alla en direction de la forêt interdite. Il déposa ses deux serpents dans une souche et il leur promit de venir les rechercher après ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Ses pas le guidèrent directement dans la petite clairière mais contrairement à d'habitude les licornes n'étaient plus là. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, après avoir perdu Severus, il venait de perdre un autre de ses amis. Décidément la vie lui en voulait et il ne savait pas pourquoi…  
Il se transforma en lion et courut dans la clairière, la course le détendit un peu mais il était toujours aussi frustré. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'allongea près d'un arbre et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Severus s'était senti complètement trahi lorsqu'il avait vu son ami se transformer en son élève honni : le propre fils de son ennemi de toujours. Il avait fait confiance à Herry comme il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne d'autre et il l'avait lâchement trahi. Bon, peut-être pas trahi, mais quand même, il lui avait caché ça. Quoique s'il lui avait dit quoi que ce soit, il l'aurait rejeté avant de le traiter de fou bien sûr. En y repensant c'était tellement incroyable que le fils de Potter se retrouve à Serpentard et qu'il devienne son ami. Mais il s'était moqué de lui, il était sûr qu'il avait retrouvé Potter et sa bande tous les soirs et que tous s'étaient moqués de lui, en même temps Potter avait semblé réellement détester Herry, Harry plutôt.  
Ca avait dû être dur pour Harry de supporter le regard de haine de Potter, son propre père et celui de ses amis aussi.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Depuis quand Potter était devenu Harry ? En fait, dans son esprit, ça avait toujours été Herry et jamais Praott. Le premier soir déjà, il avait fait forte impression il s'en rappelait. Après, il l'avait aidé à devenir ce qu'il était devenu, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était un espion en fait il lui avait pourri la vie, à cause de lui, il était espion. Oui mais s'il n'avait pas été un espion, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tout ceci devenait tellement compliqué pour lui.

A ce moment-là, Harry quitta la table des lions pour aller, il ne savait pas où. Il se demanda si Narcissa elle l'avait accepté malgré le fait qu'il leur ait menti ? Enfin juste sur son identité, mais menti quand même…

Il vit Draco se lever d'un bond et courir à la suite de Potter, depuis quand un Malfoy courait derrière un Gryffondor ?  
Peu de temps après, Narcissa se leva à son tour et Severus la suivit de près, comme il l'avait deviné, elle allait dans la salle commune, s'il surprenait Potter, il lui enlèverait des points, il n'avait rien à faire dans ce quartier des Serpentards. Il allait entrer lorsqu'il entendit Narcissa forcer Harry à lui parler de cette fameuse soirée. Lui aussi avait vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Voldemort n'en avait jamais parlé mais depuis, il ne s'était plus attaqué directement à Poudlard.

Lorsque le récit fût achevé, Severus n'osait plus entrer dans la salle commune, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il avait envie d'être son ami, comme avant et en même temps il ne pouvait pas, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, il avait promis à Praott qu'un jour, il se vengerait sur Potter, lui et toute sa descendance. Herry lui avait répondu avec tristesse qu'il n'en doutait pas…  
Maintenant cette réponse, il l'a comprenait beaucoup mieux, cette tristesse. Avait-il été réellement son ami ?  
Il ne pût continuer sa pensée puisqu'un poids lui rentrait dedans. Potter, enfin non Harry ou Potter ? Zut il ne savait plus, il vit la photo qu'il tenait dans la main, il l'a tenait comme si elle représentait tout pour lui. Il sut à cet instant que son amitié avait été réelle mais il ne pût lui exprimer de vive voix puisque Harry était parti.

Il se décida alors à entrer dans la salle commune et trouva une Narcissa choquée et un Draco perdu dans ses pensées. Narcissa sembla alors reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Comment oses-tu lui tourner le dos après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ?  
-Ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? Comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas allé tout raconter à son cher père et qu'il ne se moquait pas de nous dans notre dos ?  
-Oh je t'en prie, même toi, tu as bien remarqué que James Potter et Harry Potter ne pouvait pas se voir, dès qu'ils se voyaient il y avait fatalement un duel et c'est toujours Harry qui gagnait. Il m'a protégé, Severus, et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais alors qu'il soit Herry Praott ou Harry Potter, ça ne change strictement rien pour moi, ce sera toujours mon ami. Il a toujours été sincère avec moi…  
-Je, j'ai passé six longues années à le détester Narcissa, à lui crier dessus !  
-Et la preuve est qu'il est devenu ton ami de son plein gré, qu'il t'a entraîné à devenir le meilleur duelliste, qu'il t'a appris à ne pas te faire ridiculiser par son propre père. Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être orphelin et pour la première fois de ta vie découvrir ton père et ta mère ? Pouvoir les voir, leur parler et au final : son père l'a détesté. Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et moi non plus. La seule chose qui l'ait fait tenir Severus, c'est ton amitié et la mienne, alors moi, ça me suffit.  
-Mr Malfoy, voulez-vous bien fermer la bouche s'il vous plaît, on dirait…  
-Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation sur mon fils Severus, assume tes erreurs et va t'excuser tout de suite, ne tourne pas le dos à notre ami commun. »

Severus ne répondit pas à Narcissa et retourna dans ses quartiers, il croisa en route plusieurs parents d'élèves qui allaient avec eux dans leur salle commune.

Pour la première fois, il trouva que ses quartiers semblaient vides de toute présence mais il en avait toujours été ainsi, personne n'était venu violer son univers à lui, enfin si deux personnes pour être exact : Dumbledore et Narcissa. Il s'était promis que s'il retrouvait Herry il l'emmènerait ici mais maintenant tout était si différent. Beaucoup de souvenirs affluaient et tous concernaient Herry, la façon dont il avait pris soin de lui, la façon dont il lui avait tout enseigné. Il l'avait aidé partout pratiquement en contrepartie d'une seule chose : qu'il l'aide en potion, ça n'avait pas été difficile pour Severus bien au contraire, il avait adoré enseigner à Herry, ce dernier était doué s'il prenait confiance en lui. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait accepté le poste, il avait aimé enseigner son savoir à quelqu'un. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué en favorisant sa propre maison, Potter en était la preuve. D'un autre côté, il faisait ça pour son bien. Il avait aimé lui enseigner cet été, il le préparait au dur destin qui l'attendait mais au final, c'était ce dernier qui l'avait formé, lui, à son propre destin, quelle ironie.

Ce ne fût que tard dans la nuit que Severus décida de donner une petite chance à Potter, il irait au moins lui dire qu'il voulait bien redevenir son ami si ce dernier lui racontait tout cette fois-ci. C'était un bon compromis, quoique un peu faible pour un Serpentard de plier si facilement mais Herry avait vraiment été son seul ami et, bien que ce soit pathétique, il voulait le garder. Un Serpentard avec des sentiments, Severus s'horrifia de ce qu'il allait faire.

Le problème après fût de trouver Potter, il était allé chercher dans le premier endroit où il pensait que ce dernier était, la tour Gryffondor mais il n'y était pas, il alla dans les coins où il était sûr de trouver Harry Potter. Mais ses recherches furent vaines. Il réfléchi alors et chercha les endroits où il pourrait trouver Herry Praott, ce n'était pas du tout pareil mais là aussi, ses recherches furent vaines. Il savait que ce dernier revenait souvent avec sa robe pleine de terre, une fois il lui avait dit qu'il s'était endormi dans la forêt, peut-être qu'il y était retourné cette fois encore mais où chercher exactement ?  
Il se souvint subitement des potions revitalisantes qu'il donnait souvent à Harry, environ une fois par mois : une fois par mois, il était très fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas dormi. Il était donc dehors. Etait-ce pendant les pleines lunes ? Si c'était le cas, il était fort à parier que Lupin savait où pouvait se cacher Potter.  
Il trouva le professeur Lupin prêt à partir avec les autres parents et lui adressa la parole.

« Lupin, dis-moi une chose, il vous accompagnait pendant les pleines lunes ?  
-Euh. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?  
-Quand je pose une question, j'aimerais qu'on me réponde…  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Sais-tu où il pourrait se cacher dans la forêt, un endroit particulier.  
-Il a disparu ?  
-Je crois t'avoir posé une question Lupin.  
-Toi et ta foutue mauvaise humeur, je savais que lorsque tu découvrirais qui il était vraiment, tu le rejetterais, pourquoi je t'aiderais.  
-Tu savais qui il était ?  
-Non, juste son vrai nom, je n'ai fait le rapport que lors de sa naissance et je n'ai jamais rien dit, il avait la même odeur que James, la même magie mais je n'y ai fait attention qu'en fin d'année.  
-Et tu as gardé le secret ? Sans rien dire à Black et Potter…  
-Je ne te dirai pas où il est Severus, tu ne mérites pas son amitié. »

Severus bouillait de rage mais pour qui se prenait-il celui là ? Il fallait le convaincre et vite, avant qu'il parte.

« Je veux aller m'excuser d'accord, alors dis moi où il est. »

Remus le regarda incertain et approuva de la tête.  
Le problème après fût pour Remus de retrouver la petite clairière, il n'y était pas retourné depuis vingt longues années et il ne savait plus exactement où elle était. Il subit les sarcasmes de Snape tout le temps. Lorsqu'ils virent le soleil commencer à se lever, Snape craqua.

« Tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite que tu te foutais de moi parce que marcher toute la nuit dans la forêt en ta compagnie n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais alors pas du tout.  
-Tu veux bien te taire oui, ça fait des heures que tu ne cesses de te plaindre comme une fillette, alors…attends…je reconnais cet endroit. »

Remus s'avança encore et finit par sourire, il l'avait enfin retrouvé, la clairière où Harry l'avait emmené, mais il n'y avait plus de licornes. Ils s'avancèrent et remarquèrent Harry. Severus soupira, il se sentait mieux sans se l'expliquer.  
Soudain un craquement provenant de l'autre côté de la clairière les fit s'arrêter. Une magnifique licorne sortit de la noirceur de la forêt et se dirigea droit sur Harry. Remus et Severus n'osaient plus faire un pas, il regardait le spectacle, émerveillé. La licorne s'avança jusqu'à Harry et commença à lui lécher le visage.

Harry se réveilla avec une sensation bizarre, déjà il avait froid, il était sous sa forme humaine et il se sentait mouillé. Pas vraiment géniale comme sensation au réveil ça. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua aussi qu'il était très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, le ciel s'éclaircissait légèrement à l'est. Soudain un obstacle se mit entre le ciel et lui, cet obstacle était blanc et le regardait.  
Harry surprit recula légèrement mais se cogna le dos à l'arbre. L'animal recula légèrement et Harry comprit alors à cet instant la nature de l'animal. Une magnifique licorne se tenait devant lui, c'était un mâle entre deux âges, les animaux magiques ayant une durée de vie plus longue que celle des animaux normaux.  
Il détailla avec précision le corps de l'animal et remarqua une petite chose particulière à l'animal, une petite cicatrice sur son chanfrein en forme d'éclair. Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il sauta au cou de l'animal. Ce dernier peu effrayé par l'humain ne recula pas.

« Oh c'est toi. J'espérais tellement que tu sois toujours en vie et regarde toi, tu es magnifique. Je suis sûr que tu as fini par être le mâle dominant du troupeau, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, où est le troupeau finalement, vous avez déménagé. Oh je suis si content. »

Le mâle lui répondit par une léchouille amicale sur la figure. Harry passa tout son temps à lui parler de ses aventures, de ses amis et de ses ennemis, il n'arrêta pas de le caresser pendant tout ce temps. Il lui gratta le dos, ce que le mâle apprécia tout particulièrement ainsi que derrière les oreilles. Il savait cet endroit particulièrement sensible chez les chevaux et cela prouvait aussi la confiance qu'il avait l'un envers l'autre. Lorsqu'il vit nettement les rayons du soleil, il se décida à rentrer en disant au revoir à son ami et lui promettant de passer le voir en septembre.  
C'est au moment où l'étalon partit qu'il sentit une présence familière. Il se concentra un peu et vit surgir d'un coin sombre deux personnes : Severus et Remus. Il était étonné de les voir ensemble, dans un même endroit sans qu'ils ne se disputent.

« Qu'est-ce vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Eh bien, on te cherchait, lança doucement Remus, en fait plus exactement, Severus te cherchait. J'avais oublié où se trouvait cette clairière et au moment où on t'a trouvé, ton ami t'a rejoint avant nous, je n'ai pas osé te déranger.  
-Je voulais savoir s'il était toujours vivant, il a tellement grandi depuis le temps.  
-C'est le poulain n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, c'est celui que j'ai mis au monde, enfin j'ai aidé sa mère plutôt, dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Eh, euh, que voulais-tu Severus ? »

Harry hésitait énormément sur la marche à suivre avec son ami, il ne savait pas si il devait le vouvoyer, l'appeler professeur ou le considérer comme son ami. Il avait enlevé la dernière option après le regard de dégoût qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Severus mais le fait qu'il l'ait cherché lui redonnait espoir.

« Je ne vous permets pas de telles familiarités à mon égard Potter.  
-Excusez-moi professeur répliqua alors difficilement Harry. Il avait donc bien perdu son ami.  
-Bon, je dois aller voir Dumbledore puisque j'ai sûrement raté le train vu l'heure qu'il est. Je vais voir si je peux avoir une chambre pour cette nuit, enfin, ce qu'il en reste. »

Remus s'éloigna de deux autres, sachant que Severus ne dévoilerait pas ses véritables sentiments envers Harry s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire professeur ?  
-Tu vas souvent dans cet endroit ? demanda Severus.  
-Je…Harry fût surpris par la question. Oui, j'y vais très souvent, c'était l'endroit calme dont j'avais besoin quand j'avais envie de craquer mais je n'en avais pas le droit alors j'allais ici. C'est un endroit magique. J'y ai rencontré un troupeau de licorne et bizarrement, le mâle dominant m'a accepté, c'était mon secret, personne ne l'a découvert à part Remus et Lily. Ils n'y sont venus qu'une seule fois, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Severus.  
-Tu as aidé un poulain à venir au monde ? demanda Severus toujours pas revenu de sa surprise.  
-Oui, un soir où je ne me sentais vraiment pas très bien, je suis venu ici et je racontais tout au mâle lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'aider cette pouliche mais si je ne l'avais pas aidé, le poulain serait mort et la pouliche aussi par la même occasion.  
-Comment l'as-tu reconnu alors ? Il n'était qu'un poulain à l'époque.  
-Il a cette cicatrice sur son front, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même que la mienne mais elle y ressemble un peu, sûrement un caillou où sa tête a buté quand il a appris à marcher.  
-Ecoute Herry c'est très difficile pour moi d'accord. Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.  
-Je sais que notre amitié est basée sur le mensonge mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment te dire que j'étais le fils de James.  
-Non c'est vrai…  
-J'ai toujours été sincère Severus tu sais, jamais je ne t'ai menti sauf pour préserver le futur, mon amitié était sincère et tu resteras pour moi un ami même si ce n'est qu'à sens unique.  
-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre ami à part toi, avoua-t-il avec un certain regret. Mon père ne m'autorisait jamais à sortir et une fois hors de Poudlard, c'était au tour des mangemorts. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le seul ami que j'ai, mais je ne peux pas non plus m'afficher devant certains élèves en étant ami avec toi.  
-Si je garde ton amitié Severus, c'est tout ce que je souhaite, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Merci Harry, pour m'avoir donné une chance…  
-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu m'as fait beaucoup aimer les potions cette année, enfin il y a vingt ans pour toi…  
-Et toi les duels. Je suis plus fort que toi maintenant…  
-J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je t'avais promis il y a bien longtemps pour toi de te montrer mes amis à quatre pattes mais avec le départ précipité que m'a fait Dumbledore, j'ai complètement oublié.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas Harry dit-il sur un ton qui démontrait le contraire.  
-Dès que je retrouve le troupeau promis, je te les montrerais. Tu as déjà vu le mâle que j'allais tout le temps voir. Enfin à l'époque, ce n'était qu'un poulain mais on faisait souvent la course.  
-Je suppose qu'il gagnait tout le temps ? Dit Severus sur un ton sarcastique.  
-Eh bien, non, je gagnais, tu as si peu foi en moi, ça me fait beaucoup de peine tu sais, répliqua Harry en plaisantant.  
-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu cours plus vite qu'un cheval…  
-Pas sous ma forme humaine dit-il.  
-Je vois que les cours de McGonagall ont finalement bien aboutis.  
-Je suis devenu animagi à la fin de l'été mais je n'ai jamais tenté la métamorphose totale à cette époque. Au début, je me transformais dans une salle de classe vide.  
-Tu n'as jamais su respecter le règlement…  
-Parce que toi, tu as su ? Allez, laisse moi rire, combien de fois étions-nous dehors après le couvre-feu.  
-Uniquement parce que tu as eu une très mauvaise influence sur ma personne, répondit Severus de mauvaise foi.  
-C'est ça, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Enfin bref, je suis devenu un animagi à part entière et j'ai tenté de sortir sans me jeter sur toutes les personnes qui passaient.  
-Inconscient et très dangereux, le gène des Potter est très persistant.  
-Arrête un peu d'accord. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant, oublie un moment que je suis Harry Potter et rappelle-toi plutôt Herry Praott, ne me juge plus sur mon nom. En plus, tout s'est très bien passé. J'ai juste failli manger du rat à un moment mais je ne pouvais pas, dit-il dans un murmure.  
-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être gentil…  
-Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil Severus, juste que tu sois toi-même quand on est seulement tous les deux. »

A ce moment, l'étalon revint dans la petite clairière mais cette fois il n'était pas seul, plusieurs juments et quelques poulains suivaient derrière. Mais ils étaient si peu. Les licornes étaient en voie de disparition, sûrement à cause de Voldemort, un problème qui ne changera jamais songea Harry, enfin, jusqu'à l'accomplissement de la prophétie pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Après avoir observé la course des licornes autour de la clairière et après les avoir caressé pour Harry ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château, chacun ayant un petit sourire en coin.

Harry passa près de la souche et prit ses deux serpents qui dormaient tranquillement ainsi que les deux livres qu'il devait toujours rendre à la bibliothèque.

« Tu crois que la bibliothécaire m'en voudra si je lui rends ces livres avec plus de vingt ans de retard ?  
-Je, je pense effectivement qu'elle t'en voudra, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Bah avec un peu de chance elle ne se sera même pas aperçue de leur disparition.  
-Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Parce qu'il était dans la Réserve et qu'il n'y a aucun nom d'emprunt. Disons que je les aie empruntés en dehors des heures d'ouverture de la bibliothèque.  
-Je ne veux rien savoir…  
-Tu étais bien content pourtant de découvrir les sorts qui se trouvent dedans.  
-Certains étaient utiles.  
-Sans l'un de ces sorts, je ne pourrais pas parler par télépathie, c'est vraiment un avantage.  
-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te reposer sur tes lauriers tout de même, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais un élève très puissant que tu ne travailleras pas cet été.  
-Je ne vais pas chez ma famille ? demanda Harry avec un espoir mal masqué.  
-Il faut que tu en parles avec Dumbledore, ce n'est pas comme si il me disait tout ce qu'il a en tête. D'ailleurs, après mûre réflexion, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir tout ce qu'il a en tête.  
-Moi non plus, répondit Harry après un moment de réflexion et un éclat de rire. »

Lorsque le château fût enfin en vue Severus reprit mécaniquement son masque froid de professeur détesté.  
A cette vue, Harry esquissa un sourire, derrière ce masque se cachait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui n'avait pas été gâté par la vie comme beaucoup d'autres. Severus raccompagna Harry jusqu'à son dortoir, prétextant qu'il pouvait très bien tomber sur un Rusard en manque de retenue, surtout avant la période d'été. Il fallait savoir que Rusard très frustré par les vacances d'été redoublait toujours d'effort pendant le mois de juin.

* * *

Harry monta dans son dortoir, il faillit être agressé par la couleur de la salle commune, lui qui au début de l'année faisait une overdose de vert allait succomber sous la couleur rouge, quelle ironie tout de même. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, la salle commune des lions était vraiment plus accueillante que celle des serpents. Il monta dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et y trouva son lit, vide d'affaire, c'était une vision dérangeante même lorsqu'il était à Serpentard, jamais il n'avait vraiment réussi à être quelqu'un d'ordonné, pour tout dire il n'avait pas été habitué à avoir assez d'affaires pour pouvoir les ordonner.

Il sorti sa malle et lui rendit sa taille normale, il posa les deux livres et l'album photo sur son lit pendant qu'il cherchait de quoi se changer puis y renonça, premièrement le jour était déjà pratiquement levé et deuxièmement il n'avait pas sommeil. Il ouvrit l'album photo et tenta de classer toutes les photos qu'il avait recueillies.  
Il admira longuement celles de son père étant jeune qu'il avait piqué au manoir Potter, celles des premières années des maraudeurs, puis les photos des blagues des maraudeurs. Il y avait chaque année et il rigola. Certaines étaient vraiment trop drôles, il fût cependant très déçu de constater qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune photo de sixième année et quand il n'y en avait, jamais il n'était dessus.

Lorsque les premiers Gryffondors de sixième année se réveillèrent, ils sourirent à la vision de leur ami enfin de retour parmi eux mais Ron lui sauta dessus.

« Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé de m'être emporté, tu sais j'ai très mal vécu ton départ et sans les autres, je serais toujours dans une dépression, tu m'as vraiment manqué.  
-Je suis aussi désolé de m'être emporté Ron, répliqua Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
-Je ne dirais pas que tu t'es emporté Harry, répliqua Dean d'un ton complètement ensommeillé, tu étais au contraire très calme. C'était encore plus impressionnant.  
-C'est vrai, j'ai même cru que Ron, le plus Gryffondor de nous tous allait s'oublier face à ton regard, affirma Seamus.  
-Très drôle Seamus, franchement, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, s'emporta Ron qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux.  
-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire mais la plus urgente est de rendre ses livres avec 20 ans de retard, je ne pense pas que Mme Pince va m'aimer davantage. Ensuite que j'aille voir Remus pour finir par Dumbledore, une journée très chargée mine de rien, je vous laisse.  
-Vous avez réussi à tout suivre, demanda Dean les yeux grands ouverts.  
-J'ai entendu Dumbledore, ça me suffit, répliqua Seamus.  
-Et toi Ron ?  
-…  
-Ron ? Oh ce n'est pas vrai il s'est rendormi, je n'arrive pas à le croire, s'écria Dean.  
-Bah moi aussi je me rendors, il est encore trop tôt et on n'est que samedi, le départ n'est que pour demain. »

Sur ce, les garçons se recouchèrent tranquillement, il n'était que neuf heures du matin, il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander tout de même.

Harry parcourut les couloirs et retrouva facilement le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ne voyant personne il tenta de se faufiler tranquillement dans la Réserve pour remettre les livres en place et faire comme si de rien n'était mais le destin n'est jamais en notre faveur quand on est en tort…

« Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, un samedi matin à l'ouverture ?  
-J'ai trouvé ces livres à l'entrée et je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de vous les donner tenta-t-il en gardant un visage neutre avec un pointe d'innocence.  
-Je n'ai rien vu en ouvrant, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
-Je viens tout juste de voir un élève courir en sens inverse et cela m'a beaucoup intrigué. Vous me connaissez, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui m'intrigue alors j'ai remonté sa course et je suis tombé sur ces deux livres, dit-il avec la même expression.  
-Ah, dans ce cas c'est vrai que vous avez tendance à être là où sont les problèmes, montrez moi ces livres, je ne les reconnais pas d'ici. »

Harry sourit intérieurement, peut-être qu'il allait s'en tirer sans aucune réprimande.

« Tenez dit-il en lui rendant les deux livres.  
-Mais, ce n'est pas possible je pensais que ces livres avaient été volés, vous savez les jeunes de nos jours…  
-Oui, je comprends parfaitement, fit Harry avec sa bouille d'ange.  
-Merci beaucoup Mr Potter, vraiment.  
-Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu vous aider. »

Harry se retourna et sortit de la bibliothèque en riant intérieurement, la vie était belle tout de même de temps en temps.

« Mr Potter, hurla la bibliothécaire.  
-Oui ? Demanda Harry après avoir remis en place son visage d'innocent.  
-Vous avez oubliez votre album photo dans l'un des livres lui dit-elle avec une voix polaire.  
-Vous devez faire erreur, répliqua Harry en espérant ne pas être aussi bête que ça.  
-Non, je ne pense pas, lui dit-elle en lui montrant effectivement son album photo. »

Harry fit demi-tour, prit l'album avec un petit sourire qui ne fonctionna plus du tout sur la vieille femme et partit en quatrième vitesse. Rectification la vie n'était pas aussi belle que ça finalement.

* * *

Il savait que Remus était dans le château, il l'avait précisé hier soir, et Harry avait bien compris que ce dernier désirait lui parler, après tout cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas vu son 'deuxième' parrain. Après recherche de Remus sur la carte du maraudeur, il trouva sa chambre et constata que ce dernier n'était pas endormi mais qu'il lisait tranquillement dans ce qui semblait être un salon.  
Arrivé devant le portrait d'une forêt au travers de laquelle un fleuve serpentait, il toqua doucement.  
Remus sourit en entendant le léger bruit qui venait de sa porte à une heure si matinale un samedi matin, il savait que c'était Harry. Il posa les notes qu'il était en train de lire et alla lui ouvrir. A peine avait-il ouvert le passage qu'une tornade de couleur noire s'accrocha à son cou. Il rendit le câlin à celui qui comptait le plus pour lui et l'invita à aller s'asseoir dans le salon.

« Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours su d'ailleurs !  
-Oui mais j'avais aussi compris une chose, que le futur n'avait pas le droit d'être révélé, mais j'ai vraiment été heureux en apprenant exactement ton lien avec James le jour de ta naissance. J'ai fait une de ces têtes quand ils nous ont annoncé le prénom. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? Moralement je veux dire.  
-Je ne te mentirai pas, ça n'a pas vraiment été facile mais il y a eu d'excellents moments tu sais, je crois que c'était pratiquement ma meilleure année, j'ai tellement de souvenirs. Sirius me manquera toujours mais l'avoir vu pendant un an et appris à le connaître d'une certaine manière, je sais que maintenant il est plus heureux que jamais. Azkaban l'a vraiment démolit moralement il est sûrement plus heureux là où il est en ce moment.  
-Je le pense aussi, dit Remus tristement.  
-C'est à ton tour Remus, de faire ton deuil, un jour tu sais, on sera tous ensembles à nouveau mais d'ici là il faut tout simplement continuer à vivre.  
-Je sais mais te revoir me remplit de joie, as-tu l'album photo que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire ?  
-Oui, il ne m'a pas quitté, j'ai rajouté plusieurs photos d'ailleurs. »

Harry tendit l'album à Remus qui fût surpris de trouver des photos de James petit.

« Où les as-tu eu ?  
-Disons que Lily a trouvé les albums photos de James lorsque nous étions venus chez lui pendant les vacances et j'en ai profité pour en dupliquer certaines.  
-Bonne idée, je vois que tu as pris tes propres photos toi aussi.  
-J'en ai que quelques unes, prendre Severus en photo a toujours été une mission très difficile.  
-Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il n'y a que très peu de photos de notre sixième année.  
-Oui, fit Harry masquant mal sa déception.  
-Regarde, lorsque tu es parti, j'ai pensé à quelque chose et les trois autres ont été d'accord avec moi, enfin sauf Peter mais bon. »

Remus pointa sa baguette et prononça le nom d'emprunt d'Harry. Harry vit avec étonnement une partie de l'album se remplir d'encre pour former quelques mots : ' A l'ami des maraudeurs'.

Remus rendit l'album à Harry qui se mit à tourner les pages en regardant le nombre de photos impressionnant qu'ils avaient eu sur lui. Il rigola en voyant celle de lui-même avec des cheveux blonds et coiffés en nattes. Ce jour-là, il avait vraiment eu envie de tuer les maraudeurs sur place et Severus qui lui avait coiffé les cheveux, quand il y repensait il était mort de rire.

Remus et Harry passèrent deux longues heures à parler sur l'année qui s'était écoulée, sur l'année d'Harry du point de vue de ce dernier et d'autres anecdotes lorsque Harry se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que sont-elles devenues Remus ?  
-Tu veux parler de Anne et de Gabrielle n'est-ce pas, répondit douloureusement Remus.  
-Oui.  
-Anne a quitté le pays lorsqu'elle a su pour James et Lily, mais ce qui l'a décidé à partir ce fût la culpabilité de Sirius. Elle a été complètement démolit avec son emprisonnement. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais cru Sirius coupable, je n'en suis pas sûr. Gabrielle a été tué, je n'ai pas su la protéger, elle est morte quatre ans et demi à peu près après nôtre sortie de Poudlard, tu sais on projetait de se marier, mais le destin est parfois très cruel, toi plus qu'une autre personne comprend ce que je veux dire.  
-Oui je sais, lança amèrement Harry. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle m'a fait rire quand j'en avais besoin.  
-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai fait son deuil mais je n'ai jamais pu aimer quelqu'un à nouveau. »

Harry consola Remus du mieux qu'il pouvait, il lui promit de l'écrire pendant les vacances si il le faisait de son côté aussi.

* * *

Harry décida de le quitter pour aller parler avec Dumbledore, en chemin il rencontra le professeur McGonagall qui sembla le regarder d'un autre œil puis lui donna le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau du directeur.  
Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore semblait attendre Harry, comme si il savait des choses que lui ignorait ce qui après un temps de réflexion était parfaitement vrai.

« Bonjour Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce lieu ? Un bonbon au citron ?  
-Non, répliqua Harry, mais promis un jour j'en prendrai un, enfin bref, je suis là pour vous demander si je pouvais passer mes vacances à Grimaud Place.  
-Je suis désolé Harry mais dans un premier temps, tu dois vraiment être avec ta famille.  
-Oh je vous en prie professeur, vous savez bien que les liens du sang ne changent rien de plus Voldemort sait où j'habite pendant les vacances d'été, ne serait-ce pas trop dangereux ?  
-Non, tout au long de l'année j'ai renforcé les sécurités autour de la rue Privet Drive, il est impossible à Voldemort de pénétrer dans cette rue, ni lui, ni ses mangemorts. Ce lieu est parfaitement sûr, de plus, même s'il avait trouvé la rue dans laquelle tu habitais, il n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans la maison.  
-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Grimaud Place est un endroit beaucoup plus sûr, ne me renvoyez pas là bas, ils ne me supportent pas et c'est vraiment réciproque.  
-Mais voyons Harry, c'est tout de même ta famille, de plus ils se sont bien comportés avec toi l'été dernier. »

Harry perdait patience, il savait que c'était un combat perdu d'avance quoi qu'il puisse dire Dumbledore ne lâchera jamais ces 'liens du sang', Harry attendait vraiment de fêter ses 18 ans, il serait enfin complètement libre.  
Libre des Dursley, libre de Dumbledore puisqu'il aura alors achevé sa scolarité, oui la majorité se faisait vraiment attendre.  
De toute manière, à bien y réfléchir, Harry avait le droit d'utiliser la magie et si le ministère osait émettre une objection quelconque, il pourrait toujours utiliser la magie sans baguette.

«J'aimerais aussi que tu ne pratiques pas trop de magie, après le combat que tu as livré il n'y a pas si longtemps pour toi. Il faut que tu te reposes beaucoup. Pendant environs trois semaines j'aimerais que tu ne jettes aucun sort majeur, on ne parlera pas bien sûr de la magie sans baguette.  
-Bien professeur répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre.  
-Ne m'en veux pas Harry, je ne fais cela que pour ton bien.  
-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je vais donc vous laissez à vos affaires professeur, j'aimerais cependant avoir mes résultats pour savoir si je passe en septième année.  
-Tiens. »

Dumbledore lui tendit un vieux papier marqué par le temps, Harry le prit.

« Au revoir professeur. »

Harry fulminait, non seulement Dumbledore l'envoyait de forces chez des gens qu'il détestait mais par-dessus le marché il ne devait pas faire de magie ? Il avait précisé sort majeur donc il pouvait toujours faire de simples sorts tout de même, histoire d'avoir la paix dans sa 'famille'.

* * *

Harry sortit du château et s'installa sur la pelouse, il admira le lac qui semblait toujours le même à travers les âges. Il resta là seul pendant de longues minutes puis il se décida à faire son apparition dans la salle à manger, il était l'heure de déjeuner après tout.

A peine était-il rentré dans le château qu'il vit une bagarre éclater entre un groupe de Gryffondors de sixième année avec un groupe de Serpentard de la même année.  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé mais lorsqu'il avait été chef des Serpentards, il avait su calmer un peu cette guerre, un petit peu seulement mais ça avait tout de même été bénéfique. Il ne chercha même pas à se mêler de la bagarre mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Malfoy.

« Oh Potter tu viens en aide à tes amis je suppose ? Railla Malfoy.  
-Non, je ne participe pas à vos bagarres stupides, répondit-il avant de faire un pas vers la grande salle.  
-Harry tu ne viens pas nous aider contre tous ces mangemorts ? S'étonna Ron.  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais Ron, tu ne connais pas les Serpentards, et vous vous ne connaissez pas non plus les Gryffondors, tout ce que vous savez faire c'est vous battre comme vos pères selon leur propre différent, c'est tout simplement pathétique d'un côté comme de l'autre. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que l'accès à la grande salle lui fût bloquer par Parkinson, Grabbe et Goyle. Malfoy était resté à l'écart et réfléchissait sur les paroles du lion. Les autres Gryffondors semblaient choqués de se faire traiter ainsi par leur héros. Hermione elle, affichait un sourire vainqueur.

« Pour votre propre bien, je vous suggère de ne pas rester en travers de mon chemin.  
-Et qu'est ce que tu crois que tu vas nous faire hein, tu es tellement faible que tu vas te cacher dans le temps, franchement le plus pathétique d'entre nous, c'est toi Potty, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Pour la deuxième fois consécutive Parkinson, je te demande de t'enlever de mon chemin lui dit-il d'une voix froide que personne ici ne lui connaissait.  
-Pour la deuxième fois je réponds non, dit-elle en lui pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux. »

Personne ne comprit se qui se passa réellement, mais avec un léger mouvement du poignet Harry désarma Pansy et la colla au mur opposé à l'entre dans la grande salle, Grabbe et Goyle suivirent le même chemin.

« La prochaine fois Parkinson, tu m'écouteras répondit-il. »

Harry entra tranquillement dans la grande salle sous le regard médusé des Gryffondors et le petit sourire en coin de Malfoy. Ce dernier était vraiment content de ne pas avoir trop cherché le Gryffondor la veille, ses pouvoirs étaient réellement bien développés, faire cela à trois personnes en même temps sans baguette c'était tout simplement stupéfiant. Son propre père n'arrivait pas à faire autant de magie sans baguette.  
Une fois dans la grande salle, Harry ressentit un énorme coup de fatigue dû à l'utilisation d'autant de magie sans baguette, sur ce point de vue, Dumbledore avait tout de même un peu raison mais il ne voulait pas passer un été comme le précédent en s'ennuyant et ressassant le passé à longueur de journée, il fallait qu'il demande quelque chose à Hermione.  
Il s'assit à sa place habituelle à la table des Lions et attendit que ses amis arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Tu aurais quand même pu nous aider, ronchonna Ron en s'asseyant en face d'Harry.  
-Pour ma part, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Harry, franchement cette guerre doit cesser, et puis après tout on ne connaît pas le vrai visage des Serpentards. Mais Malfoy nous cherchait aussi…  
-Comme si ils avaient un vrai visage de toute manière.  
-Si tu dis cela Ron, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon père et Sirius, répliqua Harry tranquillement. Uniquement ma mère m'a donné une chance avant de me classer directement mangemort.  
-Comme si tu pouvais être un mangemort…  
-C'est ce que tu aurais pensé après mon entrée hier soir et une répartition à Serpentard, avoue-le Ron, jamais tu ne n'aurais donné de chance à Herry Praott. Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord avec moi tout de suite mais d'y réfléchir.  
-Peut-être maugréa-t-il à contrecœur…  
-Hermione, j'aimerais savoir si tu pourrais m'envoyer le plus de livres possible pendant le début des vacances, Dumbledore tient à ce que je retourne dans ma 'famille' et je sais que je risque de m'ennuyer maintenant qu'ils me fichent la paix.  
-Pas de problème, si tu veux, j'en ai encore plein sur moi, tu veux plutôt sur quelles matières ?  
-Métamorphoses, sorts puissants de Défense et d'attaques et pas mal de livres sur les potions.  
-J'ai quelques livres sur la métamorphose, mais pour le reste tu devrais attendre juste le temps que je rentre chez moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut en potions, par contre je ferai quelques recherches pour toi sur les sorts puissants.  
-Merci Hermione, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. »

* * *

Severus, de son côté, avait été enchanté par sa soirée, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais il avait vraiment mal jugé le fils de son ennemi, Harry était quelqu'un de vraiment très intéressant. Jamais il n'aurait avoué son erreur de jugement à quelqu'un.  
Il avait eu un sourire en coin lorsqu'il avait vu Parkinson et les deux armoires à glace barrer le passage à Harry après sa phrase si vrai sur la connaissance des autres. Il s'était vraiment dit que le spectacle allait être très intéressant. Et bien sûr il ne fût aucunement déçu, bien au contraire même !  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés dans la grande salle, il sortit de l'ombre, fit descendre du mur trois de ses étudiants et rien ne fut ajouter comme commentaire. Lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à sa table, il entendit les conversations des lions, il ralentit le plus possible pour avoir plus de bribes et il fût enchanter en entendant Harry dire qu'il voulait des livres sur les potions. Il avait vraiment changé en une année, l'étudiant qu'il retrouvait était bien plus intéressant que celui qu'il avait perdu un an plus tôt.  
Ce fût avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il alla s'asseoir à sa place sous le regard interrogateur de McGonagall.

L'après midi fût un désastre total pour les Gryffondors, en particulier pour les garçons, ramasser les affaires éparpillées depuis une année scolaire n'était pas vraiment une mince affaire bien au contraire. Harry était assis sur son lit et regardait le spectacle, il ne manquait que les pop-corn, il rigola toute l'après midi pendant que ses amis le traitaient de tous les noms, faux frère étant le surnom qui revenait le plus souvent.  
Il décida cependant d'aller faire un petit tour sur son balai, au moins cette année il avait eu droit à être sur son balai et il avait amélioré son jeu.  
Il passa quelques heures sur son balai savourant ses dernières minutes de liberté totale. La prochaine fois qu'il allait reprendre son balai serait en septembre, s'il survivait à son été. Il savait que le mois d'août serait sûrement réservé à un entraînement intense, il ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire, il avait une soif d'apprendre, il voulait vraiment que tout cesse et qu'enfin il puisse continuer à vivre et pour cela il devait être le plus fort.

Après avoir rendu visite à Remus peu après le dîner, il alla à nouveau dans la forêt, il ne pouvait pas garder ses serpents avec lui pendant l'été, si jamais les Dursley les trouvaient, ils les tueraient et cela Harry ne voulait pas que ça arrive, ce n'était pas la peine de demander à Ron de s'en occuper, ce dernier refuserait. Hermione il en était moins sûr mais elle vivait chez des Moldus, ils verraient tout de suite qu'un serpent violet ce n'était pas vraiment normal. Il avait songé une seconde à les laisser à Severus mais Harry ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec cela, il allait donc les laisser à Hagrid, ce dernier allait sûrement être heureux.  
Il ne se trompa nullement, Hagrid fût enchanté qu'Harry vienne le voir et surtout qu'il lui demande de s'occuper de ces deux merveilles.  
Ils ressassèrent ensemble leurs souvenirs communs puis Harry décida qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre le dortoir, pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de dormir mais vu que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis maintenant plus d'une heure il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer son temps dans le bureau de Rusard, surtout sa dernière nuit.

La chance voulut qu'il ne rencontre pas Rusard dans les couloirs mais Parkinson, Grabbe et Goyle, Harry passa son chemin sans leur jeter un regard.

« Et où te crois-tu Potter, le couvre-feu est dépassé, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure là ?  
-Je te signale que toi aussi tu es dehors, et même si tu es préfète, Goyle et Grabbe n'ont aucune raison valable alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver coller par mégarde à un mur, je te suggère d'oublier ma présence et faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, pour moi en tout cas ce sera très facile.  
-Je pourrais…  
-Enlever des points, lâcha Harry sur un ton digne de Snape, ma chère Parkinson, la coupe a été remportée par les Serdaigle cette année, tu ne peux rien contre moi.  
-Mr Potter puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs à cette heure là, lâcha une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.  
-Je l'ai surpris dans les couloirs, je suis sûre qu'il prépare un mauvais coup comme d'habitude, s'emporta Pansy.  
-Merci Mlle Parkinson, je vais m'occuper personnellement de Mr Potter, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs. Quand à vous Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre, je suis sûr qu'une visite chez le Directeur devrait vous remettre du grain dans la cervelle. »

Heureuse de voir Snape toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur sur Potter, Pansy partit le cœur léger en direction du repère des serpents.

De son côté Harry suivit Severus sans parler, il savait que ce dernier n'allait nullement le punir comme le supposait Pansy. Ils arrivèrent dans une partie des cachots qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue pourtant il croyait connaître ce château plutôt bien, mais il fallait croire que non.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau assez sombre représentant un alchimiste très connu, Harry le savait puisqu'il avait vu sa photo sur les nombreuses cartes de chocogrenouilles que Ron possédait. Severus prononça quelques mots qu'Harry n'entendit pas et il le laissa passer en premier. Ce dernier, surpris, lui envoya un regard un peu perdu.

« Entre, je te promets que rien ne te mangera dans cette pièce. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et passa la porte, il arriva dans une pièce circulaire décorée très simplement mais ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite à sa plus grande horreur fût l'importante bibliothèque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait repéré cela en premier ? Il ne devenait pas comme Hermione ou Lily tout de même ?  
Harry sourit à cette remarque.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
-Le fait que la première chose que je remarque est que tu possèdes une bibliothèque splendide et je n'ai même pas encore vu ce qu'elle contenait, j'étais juste impressionné par ton importante collection.  
-Tu aimes ?  
-Oui, très simple et en même temps très accueillant, peut-être un peu vide mais venant de ta part, ça ne m'étonne pas dit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Severus.  
-Bienvenue chez moi alors.  
-Pourquoi ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi m'avoir invité ce soir ?  
-J'ai surpris une conversation intéressante ce midi et si tu veux des livres de potions, tu peux te servir, par contre tu n'a pas le droit de toucher ceux qui sont sur la droite, ce sont des livres de potions beaucoup trop compliqués pour toi, pour le moment ajouta-t-il en voyant une lueur de déception dans les yeux d'Harry.  
-Merci, lui dit-il ayant tout d'un coup retrouvé le sourire, il se précipita sur la bibliothèque et put admirer l'immense collection de Severus. Tu sais que tu possèdes vraiment une collection extraordinaire.  
-Je ne suis pas le meilleur maître des potions pour rien.  
-Bah voyons répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Harry passa plusieurs heures avant de se décider enfin pour deux livres qui l'intéressaient le plus. Il en avait profité pour parler à Severus tout en choisissant, Harry lui avait appris qu'en fin d'année c'était bien lui qui avait enfermé James et Lily dans la salle sur demande, Severus sourit à ce souvenir.  
Harry n'avait pas encore osé avouer à Severus qu'il avait passé Noël chez sa mère et le nouvel an chez son père, il préférait ne pas partir fâché avec son ami, il ne le verrait sûrement pas avant août.  
Ils avaient aussi parlé du programme d'entraînement qu'Harry allait sûrement subir en août.  
Comme la veille, Severus raccompagna Harry jusque dans son dortoir et une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent en se souhaitant malgré tout de bonnes vacances même si ils savaient que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait de bonnes vacances.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fût assez rude, les garçons criaient dans tous les sens pour savoir si telle ou telle chaussette appartenait à Dean ou à Neville.  
Harry s'habilla rapidement et fila en direction de la grande salle. Il y trouva Hermione qui mangeait tranquillement.

« Je pensais que tous les garçons allaient sauter le petit déjeuner à cause d'une valise non faîte, tu m'étonnes Harry lui dit-elle.  
-Eh bien j'ai un avantage, ma valise est prête depuis 2 jours, il ne me manque plus qu'Hedwige et le tout sera bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant ces vacances ? Demanda-il.  
-Eh bien, mes parents et moi allons sûrement partir en Afrique, au moins là bas je serai rassurée, il n'y aura ni mage noir ni mangemorts. Tu sais depuis le décès, j'ai toujours eu peur pour mes parents. Nous savoir loin d'ici me rassurera un peu mais je n'arrêterai pas d'avoir peur pour toi et Ron.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serais en lieu sûr, tu connais Dumbledore.  
-Pendant les vacances d'été ce n'est pas Voldemort que je crains pour toi Harry.  
-Tu as toujours été trop intelligente Hermione, lui dit-il, mais je pourrai toujours faire de la magie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Ron et les autres garçons arrivèrent enfin et s'assirent autour du duo.

« Alors mon meilleur ami revient et il me prend déjà la femme de mes rêves…  
-N'importe quoi Ron, dit Harry en lui souriant. On parlait des vacances.  
-A ce propos, c'est vraiment dommage que tu partes si loin de moi Hermione, dit tristement Ron.  
-Je ne pars pas pour toujours Ron, ce n'est que pour un mois, de plus, après je suis sûre qu'on pourra être ensemble lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
-Oh non, pas quand je mange répondit Harry cassant le couple dans leur élan.  
-Sympa Harry, je te le revaudrai rétorqua Ron déçu de n'avoir eu qu'un petit bisou. »

Harry eut le plaisir de voir Ginny et Dean toujours ensemble, tout le monde semblait heureux d'être en vacances et de quitter l'école, enfin presque tous, certains Serpentards ne semblaient vraiment pas heureux à cette nouvelle, c'était le cas de Blaise Zabini, Harry n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à ce garçon souvent dans l'ombre de Malfoy. Il se promit une chose dès la rentrée, faire la connaissance de certains Serpentards, il se devait de ne pas être aussi aveugle qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Ce fût enfin l'heure de partir, tous montèrent dans les calèches en direction de la gare de Pré-au-lard, Harry sourit à la vue du château qui disparaissait de plus en plus, ce n'était qu'un au revoir cette fois-ci, dans deux mois il y serait à nouveau…

Le voyage dans le Poudlard express se passa dans une ambiance détendue, tous rigolaient aux bêtises des autres ou des aventures de certains. Beaucoup rigolèrent des blagues des maraudeurs qu'Harry avait expérimentés. Comme une sorte d'habitude, leur voyage ne pouvait pas se dérouler sans un bref passage éclair de Malfoy, ça aurait été trop beau, enfin pour les Gryffondors.

« Alors comme ça Potter tu as retrouvé tous tes petits chiens, ils se sont beaucoup ennuyés sans toi, dit Draco de sa voix traînante.  
-Il est toujours mieux avec des Gryffondors que des Serpentards, répondit Seamus énervé.  
-En es-tu aussi sûr ? Je te ferais remarquer que notre Héros national porte toujours l'écusson de notre maison… »

'''_Serais-tu jaloux Malfoy ? Franchement, il n'y a aucune raison.  
-Va-t'en de ma tête Potter.  
-Mais je suis très bien dans ta tête moi, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment remplie d'ailleurs…  
-Tu ne peux pas lire mes souvenirs…  
-En es-tu si sûr ?'''_

Malfoy blêmit d'un coup et sortit en trombe du compartiment. Les autres Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Seamus.

« Eh bien, je pensais pas lui avoir fait autant d'effet, répliqua Seamus encore sous le choc.  
-Ce n'est pas pour être vexant ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air d'avoir été terrifié par ta remarque tout de même, tenta Neville.  
-Oui, c'est vrai admit Seamus à contrecœur.  
-Non, je pense que c'est autre chose, réfléchit Dean. »

Hermione s'était déjà retournée vers Harry et lui avait fait un sourire, elle avait tout de suite compris qui avait fait fuir Malfoy et cela sans aucune bagarre. Leur septième année se passerait peut-être sans aucun duel dans les couloirs, ouais enfin là, cela tenait du rêve tout de même.

Le train arriva finalement à destination, Harry ne partageait pas vraiment la joie de tous de retrouver sa famille mais il était heureux, jamais il n'avait eu une aussi belle année.  
C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il descendit du train, il fut tout de suite pris dans une étreinte étouffante, qui n'était autre que celle donnée par Mme Wesley.  
Il tenta de s'extirper le plus rapidement possible avant de mourir asphyxié et salua les membres de l'Ordre. Au loin, il vit une tête blonde très familière.

'''_Passe d'excellentes vacances petite fleur, si jamais tu as un problème, envoie moi Hedwige, je te la confie pour l'été, ma famille n'aime pas vraiment les hiboux. De plus, c'est la seule qui arrivera à me retrouver, j'ai confiance en elle. Je te l'enverrai dès que j'arriverai chez mon oncle.  
-Merci Harry même si je suis sous la bonne garde de Severus, si jamais Lucius réapparaît, je te ferai signe, promis. Passe d'excellentes vacances, profite bien de ta famille moldu.'''_

Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de profiter de sa famille moldu, c'était même le contraire, il s'en serait bien passé. Lorsqu'il prit sa valise avec lui et qu'il traversa la barrière, il vit avec horreur que son oncle était bien là et qu'il l'attendait. Il semblait furieux, enfin cela ne changeait vraiment pas par rapport à d'habitude.

« C'est pas trop tôt, gamin, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'attends, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire un dimanche ?  
-Non, oncle Vernon, répondit le plus poliment possible Harry, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer des problèmes.  
-Tu sais très bien que je déteste tous ces gens anormaux comme toi, je ne veux pas traîner une minute de plus dans cet endroit rempli d'abominations. »

Harry se disait que si un sorcier entendait les paroles de Vernon, ce dernier allait regretter ses dires. Il avança derrière son oncle qui semblait presque courir hors de la gare.  
Une personne sortit de l'ombre, une tête blonde, un regard de glace et un air hautain. Draco Malfoy se retenait tout juste de ne pas faire subir un sort particulièrement douloureux à ce pachyderme. Alors comme ça Potter avait vraiment une vie déplorable avec sa famille, pas étonnant qu'il veuille passer ses vacances à Poudlard. Il l'avait appris en espionnant une conversation entre Granger et Weasley, il avait toujours pensé que Potter jouait la comédie pour être encore plus adulé et plaint par la communauté sorcière : lui aussi devait réviser son jugement…

Une fois devant la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, Harry jeta un dernier regard à la gare qui l'avait toujours emmené loin de son affreuse famille, il vit Remus adossé à une porte, il lui fit un discret signe de la main et un sourire puis monta dans la voiture sous les hurlements de son oncle.  
Et voilà l'année était terminée, ses résultats lui permettaient largement d'entrer en septième année…

_**FIN**_

Une suite est en projet. Le titre : 'Quand le passé resurgit'. Elle ne sera publiée que lorsque j'aurais terminé l'écriture de 'Une enfance dans les rues'.  
Bisous et merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, je vous aime tous !


End file.
